d'Arcy contre Darcy
by dominiquesdh
Summary: Août 1801, le roman de Jane Austen dérape un peu après que les Français se soient mêlés de venir envahir le Royaume Uni. Abandonnée par Bingley, Jane tombera sous le charme de Geoffroy d'Arcy, un cousin français qui se trouve être le chef des envahisseurs
1. Mauvaises nouvelles

**Titre **_**: d'Arcy contre Darcy**_

**Auteur** : dominiquesdh

**Thème** : Univers (franchement) Alternatif - Drame historique - Romance (variation libre basée sur "Orgueil et Préjugés" de Jane AUSTEN)

**Résumé** : 1801 deux armées de Napoléon, commandées par le Proconsul Geoffroy d'Arcy, viennent de débarquer sur la côte Sud de l'Angleterre.  
Les Anglais notoirement peu préparés à se battre sur leur sol, sont balayés par d'Arcy qui, en rendant visite à sa tante à Rosings, rencontre une certaine  
Jane Bennet. La rumeur dit que c'est la plus belle des soeurs Bennet. Il semble que Geoffroy d'Arcy soit de ce même avis !  
(Cast : tous les personnages de Jane Austen et quelques autres fictifs, dont d'Arcy et historiques tels George, Prince de Galles et Napoleon, Premier Consul...)

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de P&P appartiennent évidemment à Jane Austen. Mais comme je trouve qu'ils sont trop bien pour les laisser dépérir,  
j'ai donc décidé de leur offrir une seconde jeunesse. Avec des petits nouveaux qui arrivent pour corser le récit (tiens, un premier consul...)  
(Je serai évidemment ravi qu'_Elle _vienne me faire un procès pour utilisation abusive de ses personnages, mais ne rêvons pas...)

**Remarques** :

Tout est proprement rangé (soupir de soulagement !) avec des titres pour chaque chapitre.  
Ma première fanfic a pris fin tout en se transformant encore de temps en temps. Manifestement elle vit toujours...  
Je remercie Isaka d'avoir suivi de bout en bout et de continuer à me donner des conseils pour améliorer le tout. J'espère que la prochaine la trouvera fidèle au rendez-vous.  
Merci aussi à fanaplume qui a suivi elle aussi depuis le début jusqu'à cette fin provisoire et qui a pris le temps de me faire un coucou au niveau de la sequel.  
Une suite est d'ores et déjà prévue avec un titre provisoire : "Louisiane" et qui tournerait seulement (principalement ?) autour de Jane et de d'Arcy. Et j'ai une idée pour le troisième qui m'amuse déjà beaucoup... Mais bon, rien que des projets là (pas de promesses faites).  
Je suis en train d'écrire un (une ?) sequel qui se passe tout de suite après le mariage et qui répond à la curiosité de Jane par rapport au passé de d'Arcy. Titre provisoire "de d'Arcy à d'Arcy". Les interludes ont, normalement, toutes disparu et ne réapparaîtrons pas. Tout ce que vous avez toujours voulu savoir sur d'Arcy sans jamais oser le demander se trouve dans les chapitres de la sequel...

Pour savoir à qui ressemblent mes persos, Jane est la _sublime_ Rosamund Pike et le cast du film de Wright est presque au complet sauf pour Lizzie  
et monsieur Bennet où je préfère Jennifer Ehle et Benjamin Whithrow du téléfilm de 95, mais bon c'est l'action du film qui a servi de base à ma fiction et qui diverge donc un peu (cf teaser 2).  
Une des raisons pour lesquelles j'aime bien aussi le film par rapport à la série de 95, c'est que les actrices sont beaucoup mieux habillées (et plus jolies !).  
Quant à d'Arcy, je vais me ranger à l'opinion de cette chère Isaka et accepter Hugh Jackman pour le cast.  
Essayez sur storyfanaticpointcom le lien /wp-content/uploads/2007/03/prestigejackman.jpg (j'espère que vous pourrez y jeter un coup d'oeil).  
Rappel : d'Arcy a des yeux bleus ! (merci de rectifier)

**Conclusions** :  
Voilà, tout est en ligne et la fanfic est bouclée (mais va encore changer, j'en suis sûr). Un peu plus d'un mois après avoir posté mes deux premiers chapitres, j'ai bouclé cette première partie que je vais appeler le tome "un". Elle ne restera pas toute seule puisque j'ai d'ores et déjà des idées sur ce qui va se passer après, et pour les Darcy et pour les d'Arcy. Si j'en avais l'occasion, je changerai le titre pour l'intituler "Douze jours en août" qui serait moins trompeur et plus neutre mais bon on va s'en ternir à l'ancien.  
La prochaine fois ce sera un peu plus long à mettre en ligne dans la mesure où mes activités professionnelles ne vont pas tarder à me rattrapper.  
Merci pour vos commentaires passés et à venir et bonnes lectures à vous.

Je serai très reconnaissant à tous ceux qui passent sur mes histoires --et vous êtes pas mal nombreux quand même puisque depuis que j'ai accès aux stats vous auriez été plus d'une centaine (les retours quotidiens comptent dans ce total)-- de bien vouloir me laisser un petit bonjour et, si possible, un avis global sur ce qu'ils ont lu et sur les éventuelles faiblesses qu'ils ont pu constater dans cette première tentative. C'est à la fois très intéressant de savoir qu'on est "lu" et très frustrant de n'avoir pas la moindre idée du pourquoi du silence de ceux qui sont passés jeter un coup d'oeil. Et je vous jure le "reader traffic review" c'est un truc horriblement addictif...

Dernier point : la réécriture en anglais suit son cours et j'en suis à plus des deux tiers. Mais si la trame est la même, il y a de grosses différences. Donc si vous voulez goûter la différence, passez voir... C'est intéressant de voir les variations...

**Teasers** :

**Premier teaser (chapitre 34 pour la suite...)  
**

..._Ses lèvres étaient touchées, frôlées, caressées…__  
Un souffle les survolait et elle eut envie de sourire.  
Ce n'était qu'un rêve. En rêve, elle pouvait sourire à un baiser._

_Rien de mal à ça dans un rêve._

_Un rêve c'était ce lieu magique où elle pouvait être elle-même.  
Apprécier l'illusion d'une caresse, imaginer la sensation de lèvres sur les siennes. _

_Elles étaient chaudes et douces et caressantes.  
Chaque instant s'amplifiait pour ne plus cesser, chaque léger frôlement avait la puissance d'un souffle de tempête._

_Quelque chose de doux et d'humide s'insinua entre ses lèvres.  
Elles se laissèrent faire et s'entrouvrirent. _

_La présence se fit plus intense, plus insistante.  
Qu'est ce que cela pouvait être ?_

_Dans son rêve son corps prit la décision la plus évidente.  
Sa langue n'était pas loin, elle pouvait au moins tenter de goûter._

_Elle toucha du bout de la langue et fut aussitôt envahie, assiégée, entourée, contournée et déplacée.  
En douceur et pourtant avec force._

_Elle comprit que dans son rêve, on l'embrassait._

_Ses bras partirent d'eux-mêmes pour se nouer derrière une tête qui…_

Elle ouvrit les yeux !  
Ce n'était pas un rêve !  
...

_Petit_ clin d'oeil ouvrant une _petite_ fenêtre sur un _petit_ évènement à venir... Bientôt...

_**Teaser numéro 2 **_**(chapitre 43** **pour la suite)**:

_Comment avait-il résisté ce jour d'Avril ?_

_Elle était là devant lui, plus belle et plus désirable que jamais et sa colère lui avait fait oublier toute distance et toute retenue et lui, lui, n'avait d'yeux que pour ses lèvres qui bougeaient et le narguaient…_

_Et, à un moment, il était sur le point de le faire. De la prendre dans ses bras, de la serrer contre lui et d'exiger que ces lèvres qu'il adorait fussent siennes…_

_Il se souvenait qu'une partie de lui lui criait de le faire, que, de toutes façons, elle ne le trouvait pas honorable et digne d'un gentilhomme, quelle importance alors qu'il se conduise comme un rustre ? Qu'au moins le rustre ait une fois dans son existence goûté au paradis qui se refusait à lui._

_Et c'est à ce moment-là que sa détestable propension à toujours tout soupeser et prévoir était venu mettre son grain de sel._

_S'il le faisait, s'il l'embrassait, il l'aurait compromise, il serait dans l'obligation de subir les conséquences de son acte…_

_Oui, avait hurlé l'autre, oui, fait-le et elle sera obligée de t'épouser. _

_Elle sera tienne qu'elle le veuille ou non…_

_Tienne !_

_Il avait résisté et elle s'était reculée. Le charme était retombé ne laissant la place qu'à un grand vide désespéré._

Réflexion d'un DArcy avant de... Bientôt...

**Teaser n° 3 (chapitre 58 pour la suite...)  
**

_Jane poussa un long soupir de satisfaction._

_Il était des rêves qui avaient la bonne idée de durer et même, comble du bonheur, de perdurer au-delà de cette délicieuse limite séparant le pays de Morphée du monde des réalités._

_L'exquis battement qui avait envahi sa nuit et qui caressait ses sens ne s'était pas arrêté lorsqu'elle avait pris conscience de la lumière du jour commençant à profiter de la fente laissée intentionnellement pour être réveillée tôt._

_Un mariage l'attendait et malgré la fatigue du voyage en voiture l'ayant conduite à Pemberley, elle avait tenu à être une des premières à être réveillée._

_Elle se pelotonna contre son oreiller et le serra contre elle._

_Aujourd'hui, son imagination aidant, il était exactement comme ce souvenir qu'elle n'arrivait pas à oublier. Ce souvenir où il était à ses côtés et où…_

_Une caresse glissa le long de son épaule._

_Une mèche de ses cheveux agitée par un courant d'air ?_

_La caresse se prolongea et se glissa le long de la courbure de son sein. Pour finir par un siège en règle d'un mamelon fort prompt à montrer son approbation._

_Elle fut tentée de protester mais la réalité du plaisir qui l'envahissait la força à ne rien faire._

_Un murmure s'échappa de ses lèvres souriantes_...

_– Vous avez pris la très mauvaise habitude d'envahir mes rêves, _monsieur_ (+)…_

_Elle sentit des lèvres se poser sur le haut de sa tête et un souffle caresser ses cheveux._

_– C'est que vos rêves sont, pour le moment, le seul univers où je puis me permettre d'être à vos côtés._

_Elle glissa un peu de côté et, tout naturellement, son bras fut là pour accueillir sa tête._

_– Est-ce un regret que je devine, là ?_

_Ses lèvres effleurèrent son front._

_– Un espoir plutôt, souffla-t-il. Un fol espoir qui me tenaille le cœur et qui emplit mes rêves de moments passés en commun, de plaisirs partagés et de soucis portés en chœur…_

_Le sourire de Jane s'accentua._

_– Prenez garde, _monsieur_ (+)_,_ quelque naïve jeune fille pourrait confondre vos paroles avec une déclaration…_

(+en français dans le texte)

* * *

**Chapitre premier**

**Lambton, Derbyshire, mercredi 5 août 1801**

La visite venait de se terminer et Fitzwilliam Darcy ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour réprimer le sourire qui exigeait d'envahir son visage habituellement dépourvu d'émotions.

Sourire contagieux puisqu'un autre, beaucoup plus sincère, lui, avait envahi le visage de Georgiana.

Face à l'insistance inhabituelle de son frère, elle s'était doutée de quelque chose mais de là à imaginer qu'il souhaitait lui faire rencontrer sa future épouse, il y avait un fossé que jamais elle n'aurait osé franchir.

Elle jeta un regard en coin à son frère et eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas éclater de rire en voyant son air rêveur. Et compte tenu du fait que Mademoiselle Bennet avait passé le plus clair de son temps à observer discrètement son frère, il était plus qu'évident qu'entre ces deux-là, même s'ils n'en étaient eux-mêmes pas encore certains, des liens s'étaient noués qui ne se dénoueraient plus.

Le bruit d'un cheval au galop interrompit et les réflexions de Georgiana et les rêveries de son frère.

Leurs deux regards se tournèrent vers le cavalier qui se dirigeait droit vers eux.

Il portait la livrée de Pemberley et son cheval montrait des traces d'intense fatigue. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il venait de faire les 5 miles le séparant de Lambton au grand galop.

Le cavalier, le jeune Hawkins, se laissa littéralement tomber aux pieds de son maître.

Bingley qui s'était éloigné pour récupérer son cheval s'était arrêté pour jeter un coup d'œil inquiet vers le cavalier en arrivance.

– Un message urgent de Lord Fitzwilliam. En provenance directe de Londres. Le coursier attend à Pemberley. Lord Fitzwilliam souhaite une réponse immédiate.

Fronçant les sourcils, Darcy récupéra la missive et rompit le cachet.

L'air soucieux qui avait envahi son visage fut remplacé par une grimace de stupéfaction. Grimace qui disparut presque aussitôt pour laisser son visage retrouver son phlegme habituel.

Toute trace de rêve ou de satisfaction avait disparu du visage qui se tourna vers Georgiana.

– Georgiana, écoute-moi bien et sache que je compte sur toi pour convaincre les Gardiner et Elizabeth pour quitter l'auberge et s'installer à Pemberley. Dis-leur que c'est important, vital même et que je vous expliquerai tout à mon retour de Derby.

Il ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes comme s'il avait envie d'ajouter quelque chose.

– Je m'en veux de ne pouvoir être plus précis mais je ne veux pas t'inquiéter plus que nécessaire.

Il montra le message qu'il venait de décacheter. Il le lui tendit.

– Il faut que j'obtienne confirmation avant toute chose. Mais s'il le faut, pour les convaincre, laisse le lire à Monsieur Gardiner. Et insiste pour qu'il n'en parle pas à sa femme et à sa nièce et qu'ils acceptent notre hospitalité. Et si, comme je le comprendrais, il insistait malgré tout pour partir, fais tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour qu'Elizabeth et madame Gardiner restent à Pemberley.

Georgiana ne put que se saisir des mains de son frère.

– Fitzwilliam, qu'est ce qui se passe, je t'en prie dis-moi ce qui se passe.

Il se mordit les lèvres avant de se rapprocher d'elle.

– N'en laisse rien transpirer, je t'en supplie. La nouvelle finira par arriver mais plus nous aurons de temps pour nous préparer et mieux ce sera…

– Fitzwilliam !

Il serra ses mains dans les siennes et se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à pouvoir lui murmurer à l'oreille.

– Essaye de rester calme et composée. Ce que je vais te dire ne dois pas, j'insiste, ne dois pas être connu de qui que ce soit d'autre que toi ou éventuellement M. Gardiner. Il est même impératif que tu fasses tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour rester normale et que tes sentiments ne puissent pas être devinés.

Il vit sa sœur devenir plus blanche encore mais elle serra les dents et hocha discrètement du chef.

– Les Français ont débarqué à Brighton il y a trois jours. Leur armée à balayé les troupes qui se trouvaient sur place et des colonnes d'invasion ont été vues en train de se diriger vers le Nord. A l'heure où notre oncle écrivait ces lignes, Londres se vidait de ses habitants. Si tout ce qu'il a écrit a continué à se désintégrer, toutes les routes vers le Nord doivent être pleines de réfugiés et impassables.

Il regarda sa sœur droit dans les yeux.

– S'il te plaît, invente ce que tu veux mais fais en sorte qu'Elizabeth ne parte pas. Il faut qu'elle reste, je ne survivrai pas à l'idée de la savoir en route vers les armées du Tyran Corse.

Georgiana qui était devenue aussi pâle qu'un linge ne put que hocher de la tête.

La nouvelle qu'elle venait d'entendre menaçait de l'anéantir et elle avait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas perdre connaissace. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. Elle ne pouvait provoquer la panique à Lambton et elle avait une mission. Elle se devait de convaincre les Gardiner.

Elle s'accrocha à cette tâche comme à une bouée et fit demi-tour pour retourner à l'étage de l'Auberge.

Bingley, discret comme à son habitude, choisit ce moment pour se rapprocher de Darcy.

– Darcy, mon ami, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

– Un gros problème au domaine, fit-il. J'y file de ce pas. M'accompagnez-vous ?

– Évidemment, je suis des vôtres…

Darcy se tourna vers Hawkins tout en récupérant le cheval.

– Vous, vous restez ici et vous vous mettez à la disposition de Georgiana. Et quoi qu'il arrive et quoi qu'il advienne vous ne la quittez pas avant que vous ne soyez rentrés à Pemberley.

Dix secondes plus tard, il partait au galop, Bingley à ses trousses.

* * *

– Monsieur, Mesdames, Mademoiselle Darcy !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la porte et personne ne cacha son étonnement quant au retour aussi rapide de la Châtelaine de Pemberley.

Madame Gardiner et Elizabeth virent immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Georgiana était pâle comme un linge et ses mains tremblaient.

Elle ne fit pas mine de nier qu'elle était dans tous ses états.

Elle n'avait aucun moyen de cacher qu'elle était à la limite de la perte de conscience et avait décidé de faire de cette faiblesse une force.

– Je suis désolée d'ainsi vous importuner et de m'imposer ainsi à vous mais Fitzwilliam vient de recevoir un message de notre oncle qui l'a obligé à partir immédiatement à Matlock.

Elle se tourna vers Elizabeth et ses yeux n'eurent aucun mal à devenir implorants.

– Je ne sais comment ma demande me fera apparaître mais j'apprécierai que durant l'absence de Fitzwilliam je puisse pouvoir compter sur vous à mes côtés. A Pemberley il n'y a que Miss Bingley et les Hurst et j'ai bien peur qu'ils ne me soient, comme à leur habitude, d'aucun réel réconfort …

Elle se tourna vers Madame Gardiner.

– Accepteriez-vous l'hospitalité de Pemberley pour les deux ou trois prochains jours ? D'avoir à mes côtés des personnes aimables et réellement compatissantes me serai d'un grand réconfort. J'avais cru comprendre que vous comptiez rester dans les environs pour quelques jours encore. Cela vous dérangerait-il beaucoup de les passer à Pemberley plutôt que dans cette auberge ?

Les Gardiner échangèrent un regard marqué à la fois de surprise et d'incompréhension. Pour madame Gardiner s'y ajoutait aussi une réelle anticipation que son mari ne put ne pas remarquer.

– Si vous êtes sûre que nous ne nous imposons pas… hasarda monsieur Gardiner.

– Pas du tout, répliqua Georgiana d'une voix où le soulagement était nettement discernable. Nous avons de toutes façons des invités et trois personnes de plus ne changera rien à nos activités.

Elle glissa une main dans celle d'Elizabeth.

– Et vous savoir très proche me fera beaucoup de bien, soyez-en sûre.

– Et bien, dans ce cas, fit monsieur Gardiner, je vais de ce pas voir l'aubergiste pour lui signaler notre changement de programme.

Il se tourna vers son épouse.

– Puis-je compter sur toi pour t'occuper des malles ? Je vais voir pour la calèche et les chevaux.

Il fit un sourire en direction de Georgiana.

– Si tout va bien dans deux heures nous serons à Pemberley.

* * *

Darcy arrêta son cheval dès qu'ils eurent quitté Lampton.

– J'ai bien peur de devoir vous présenter mes excuses mon cher Charles.

– Des excuses ? Mais pourquoi ?

Darcy fit se rapprocher son cheval et prit soin de ne parler qu'à mi-voix.

– Pour vous avoir menti, mon cher Charles. Mais je suis sûr que vous me pardonnerez très vite lorsque vous saurez la triste vérité.

– Triste vérité ? Diantre, vous m'inquiétez Darcy… Quel est le problème ?

– L'Invasion que nous avons craint ces dernières années a finalement eu lieu. Les français ont débarqué à Brighton !

Même Bingley dont le visage sanguin avait de grandes difficultés à pâlir sentit le sang refluer de son visage.

– Brighton ? Mais n'était-ce pas là que l'État-major avait regroupé une partie de nos troupes ?

– Si, répondit Darcy. Ça n'a pas empêché les français de débarquer et de les balayer. Il paraît qu'ils sont en route vers Londres.

Bingley dut se cramponner à sa selle pour ne pas s'écrouler.

– Fâcheuse nouvelle, j'en conviens. Et ça s'est passé quand ?

– Dans la nuit du premier au deux août, répliqua Darcy. Il semble que cette date soit à marquer définitivement d'une pierre noire.

– Aboukir ?

– Effectivement, reconnut Darcy. Il y a trois ans jour pour jour, Nelson perdait son escadre au large d'Alexandrie. Depuis les affaires du Royaume n'ont cessé de se dégrader au point de nous voir aujourd'hui envahi.

Bingley fit de son mieux pour retrouver un semblant de calme.

– Et que faisons-nous, maintenant ?

– Nous rentrons à Pemberley, j'écris une réponse pour mon oncle, nous changeons de chevaux et nous filons à Derby pour y proposer nos services. Vous en êtes ?

– Evidemment Darcy, l'ennemi est sur notre sol. Ce sont nos vies et nos biens que nous défendons. Je serais à vos côtés.


	2. Tigre et Dragon

**Rosings, Kent, mercredi 5 août 1801**

– Benevento, répartit les troupes sur tout le domaine. Si possible qu'ils s'arrangent pour n'être visibles de nulle part depuis l'extérieur. J'ai besoin qu'on nous laisse tranquille quelques jours. Que les éclaireurs foncent vers le Nord et me fassent connaître quelles sont les forces que les Godons sont en train de réunir.

– Je m'en occupe.

Geoffroy d'Arcy Premier Proconsul chargé des affaires extérieures fit un dernier tour de sa tenue. Elle ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une tenue de Maréchal, la surcharge de dorures en plus…

En règle général il préférait une tenue plus discrète mais compte tenu du caractère de celle qu'il allait visiter, plus il aurait de dorures, de médailles et de rubans et mieux les choses se passeraient.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au convoi de chariots qui le suivait et à son dangereux contenu.

Un sourire passa sur ses lèvres. Jusque là, les choses s'étaient passées beaucoup mieux que prévues. Les anglais s'étaient littéralement dégonflés à l'approche des ses troupes.

Brighton et la victoire éclair avait laissé des traces indélébiles dans l'esprit de l'Etat major britannique. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on perd une dizaine de généraux et une quarantaine de colonels. Généraux et Colonels qui étaient, en ce moment même en route vers le continent pour finir leurs jours dans une prison militaire.

Ou peut-être pas…

Cela dépendrait de ses futures relations avec ce cher Premier Consul.

Il rectifia une dernière fois sa rodingotte et se mit en route.

Lorsqu'on avait vaincu deux armées et conquit douze villes, une simple femme, vieille et handicapée de surcroît n'aurait pas dû lui faire le moindre edffet.

Il essayait encore de s'en convaincre lorsqu'il fut introduit dans le salon particulier de lady Catherine de Bourgh.

Il retira son bicorne, le coinça sous son bras gauche et fit une courbette largement plus que protocolaire.

– Geoffroy Aymé d'Arcy, madame ! Pour vous servir !

Son introduction fut suivie d'une petite période de silence pendant laquelle il prit le temps d'observer sa "tante".

Elle était telle qu'il s'en souvenait. Grande, gonflée de sa propre importance et aussi bouffie d'orgueil que l'avaient été son père et son frère.

– Je vous mentirai si vous souhaitais la bienvenue, finit par dire sa vis-à-vis. J'aurais mille fois préféré ne jamais plus vous revoir que de vous retrouver dans les conditions actuelles.

_Au moins, ce n'est pas la mauvaise foi qui l'étouffe_…

Il orna son visage d'un sourire à peine esquissé. Il savait que la plupart des gens ne supportaient pas de le regarder lorsqu'il choisissait ce masque-là. Comme prévu, elle ne sembla même pas remarquer.

_Elle ne voit toujours que ce qu'elle a envie de voir. Je me demande si je ne devrais pas tout simplement la faire déporter, comme les autres_…

Mais la famille, surtout lorsqu'il n'en restait pas grand-chose, c'était quelque chose de précieux, il ne la ferait déporter que si elle l'énervait vraiment beaucoup. Pour le moment, ça allait.

– La Grande Bretagne fait partie de l'Europe, il était évident que tôt ou tard nous soyons amené à y intervenir. Une fois de plus, preuve a été donnée que personne n'est capable de nous résister. Le Premier Consul s'occupe de l'Europe continentale et moi de l'Europe insulaire.

Sa tante lui jeta un regard tellement méprisant qu'il manqua de le faire rire.

Comme il s'en souvenait, elle était totalement caricaturale.

– Vous servez les assassins qui ont conduit vos parents à la guillotine. Vous devriez avoir honte.

– J'ai plus honte d'être le fils d'Augustin Marie d'Arcy que de servir ceux qui ont eu la bonne idée de mettre fin à ses exploits. Père était un incapable notoire qui terrorisait nos gens et violait nos servantes. Si ça se trouve c'est un de ses bâtards qui l'a traîné à la guillotine. Ce ne serait pas étonnant, dans la famille, nous sommes tous de parfaites pourritures. Le jour où les révolutionnaires l'ont décapité sera jusqu'à la fin de mes jours l'occasion d'un anniversaire mémorable et joyeux. Et comme ces braves gens ont eu la bonne idée de décapiter mon salopard de frère ce même jour, la fête n'en est, à chaque fois que plus belle.

Ses paroles eurent l'effet escomptée et Lady de Bourgh prit un air pincé.

– Vous devriez avoir honte d'user de tels propos pour parler de votre père. Tout comme vous devriez avoir honte de n'avoir pas été là pour les protéger. Où étiez-vous lorsque les vôtres ont eu besoin de vous ?

– Trop loin pour faire quoi que ce soit. Je n'ai même appris qu'ils avaient été guillotinés qu'à mon retour en France il y a deux ans. Je vous assure que je n'ai pas pleuré la moindre larme sur la fosse commune où lui et mon père pourrissent ensembles.

– Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre sans cœur. Vous avez abandonné votre famille en un temps où les risques étaient grands de voir la racaille se rebeller et s'en prendre aux gentilshommes.

– Le système était pourri et ne demandait qu'à être renversé. Louis XVI était un incapable et sa femme une idiote. Croyez-vous vraiment que vous êtes supérieure à vos domestiques ? A mon avis c'est tout le contraire. Eux au moins savent s'habiller tous seuls, si je me souviens bien, maman n'a jamais pu se passer de sa suivante pour ce faire.

– Vous devriez avoir honte de traîner ainsi votre mère dan s la boue. La pauvre est morte de chagrin dans un modeste appartement de Londres. Abandonnée de tous… D'une certaine façon, elle a eu de la chance. Elle n'a pas vu votre sœur être obligée d'épouser un marchand pour ne pas mourir de faim…

Le sourire diplomatique disparut du visage de d'Arcy et il redevint la statue impassible qu'il avait apprit à incarner.

– Je crois me souvenir que seul mon cousin Darcy a trouvé les ressources pour doter ma sœur. Sans lui, il est plus que probable qu'elle n'aurait même pas trouvé un époux aussi peu honorable.

– Le Conseil de famille a donné son aval à la dot et tous y ont participé.

Ses agents avaient récupéré copie des archives de l'évènement. Seul l'insistance de Darcy avait permis à sa sœur de ne pas mourir de faim dans sa masure sordide. Le reste de la famille était prête à la laisser dépérir dans le minable appartement qu'elle et sa mère occupaient.

Darcy avait rué dans les brancards jusqu'à ce que ses cousins cèdent. Tout comme il avait fait en sorte que le loyer de l'appartement de sa mère et de sa sœur soit versé régulièrement.

Les autres n'avaient pas eu de mal à oublier les parents tombés en disgrâce.

Sa tante notamment qui avait refusé que qui que ce soit dans la famille reçoive les émigrés sans le sou.

Si elle l'énervait suffisamment, il déciderait peut-être de nommer son beau-frère Marquis de Rosings. L'idée lui était passé une ou deux fois dans la tête mais pour le moment il n'était pas décidé. Après tout, si tout se passait bien sa sœur pourrait récupérer n'importe quel Duché de Grande Bretagne. Pourquoi se gêner. Napoléon n'avait pas hésité à s'enrichir en rackettant les Italiens. Il était tout à fait capable d'en faire autant avec les Anglais. Rien qu'en rançonnant les notables que ses troupes avaient déporté il pourrait se faire des millions de livres.

– Je connais au shilling près le montant de toutes les aides qui sont parvenues à ma sœur et à son actuelle famille. S'il est vrai que tous ont participé, il en est qui ont manifestement participé beaucoup plus que d'autres. Ou pris dans le sens inverse, il en est qui n'ont participé que pour peu. Pour très peu même !

Sa tante fit mine de protester mais d'un geste sec et péremptoire, il coupa toute velléité de se défendre plus avant.

– Je ne suis pas là pour parler du passé. Je suis là pour parler du présent et de l'avenir. J'ai décidé de m'installer dans la famille pour organiser mon état-major. J'espère que vous n'aurez rien à redire à ma prise de possession de l'aile Est de votre domaine. Je sais que depuis la mort de l'oncle Louis, elle n'est plus en utilisation. Comme elle dispose de deux sorties indépendantes, ma présence ne devrait pas vous déranger plus que nécessaire. Et mes troupes ne resteront que le temps nécessaire pour les Anglais de rassembler de nouvelles troupes. Lorsque ce sera fait et que je saurai où aller pour les écraser, je repartirai.

Il fit une courbette un peu plus lâche.

– Saluez votre fille pour moi et veuillez lui faire passer mon invitation à dîner pour ce soir.

Il se releva et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

– Compte tenu de votre grand âge, vous êtes bien évidemment excusée.

Il fit un impeccable demi-tour et se dirigea vers la sortie.

* * *

Au moment de quitter le manoir, il se ravisa et fit demi-tour.

Un des domestiques fut immédiatement à ses côtés.

– Conduisez-moi auprès de lady Anne, s'il vous plaît.

L'homme eut une hésitation.

– Elle se trouve dans sa chambre avec sa compagne, je ne suis pas sûr que j'ai l'autorisation de vous y mener.

– Je vous donne l'autorisation, fit d'Arcy d'un ton qu'il savait sans réplique.

Le domestique n'hésita pas une seconde fois.

– Cousin Geoffroy, je suis ravie de vous voir. J'ignorais que vous fussiez en Angleterre.

Elle avait prit la peine de se lever et de lui faire une révérence. Sa compagn,e une madame Jenkinson, fit de même tout en essayant de ne pas attirer son attention.

– J'y suis depuis peu, ma chère cousine. Rosings a été une de mes premières étapes depuis que j'ai mis les pied sur l'île.

Anne le gratifia d'un sourire et il lut dans ses yeux qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Sa mère n'avait pas eu peur non plus d'ailleurs. Mais lady Catherine n'avait pas assez d'imagination pour se rendre compte qu'il était dangereux. Pour Anne, il était sûr que ce n'était pas du tout le cas.

– Les rumeurs parmi les domestiques disent que vous nous envahissez. Pire, ils disent que vous arrêtez les gentilshommes et que vous les déportez. Serais-je sur votre liste ?

Geoffroy nota avec satisfaction que sa cousine avait quelques habitudes intelligentes. Se tenir informé était une qualité qu'il avait cultivé depuis son plus jeune âge.

Il était ravi qu'au moins un membre de sa famille étendue ait compris tout l'intérêt d'un bon réseau d'informateurs.

– Les membres de ma famille ne risquent rien, cousine. J'en ai trop peu pour risquer d'en perdre plus. Je pars du principe qu'ils auront l'intelligence de ne pas s'opposer à moi. S'ils réussissent à de rester d'une gentille neutralité et ils conserveront les privilèges qui sont les leurs.

Anne fit une moue juste avant de se rasseoir.

– Certains ne tergiverseront pas, cousin, j'espère que vous vous en rendez compte ! Richard est colonel dans l'armée, il me paraîtrait fort étonnant qu'il puisse répondre aux exigences que vous émettez. Quant à Fitzwilliam, il est trop honorable pour même envisager de collaborer avec un envahisseur fût-il membre de la famille.

Geoffroy se contenta d'un sourire à peine esquissé. Il savait exactement à quoi s'attendre de la part de son cousin. Mais il avait quelques atouts dans sa manche qui devraient lui permettre de "rallier" Fitzwilliam à sa cause.

– Pour Richard, je suis au courant. Il était à Brighton lorsque nous avons débarqué. Il était en train de danser avec les autres officiers et leurs dames lorsque je me suis invité. Il était fort mécontent de me revoir, je vous l'assure…

Anne ne put s'empêcher de laisser transparaître son humeur morose. Elle avait entendu des rumeurs sur ce point. Pour les domestiques l'état major avait été surpris en pleine orgie alcoolisée mais hormis ce point de détail, il n'en demeurait pas moins, qu'une fois de plus, le système avait montré ses failles. La plupart des officiers, ayant pour seule qualité militaire les moyens économiques pour acheter leurs charges, étaient loin d'être des foudres de guerre.

Elle décida d'opter pour la dérision.

– Au moins votre opération nous aura-t-elle débarrassée de nos officiers généraux les plus imbéciles.

Ce fut au tour de d'Arcy de sourire. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer Anne mais il semblait qu'elle avait une fine intelligence et que sous la poigne étouffante de sa mère elle avait réussi à se créer un redoutable réseau d'information.

Réseau qu'il conviendrait de consulter à intervalle régulier.

– J'ai bien peur que non… Grâce à l'action héroïque d'un certain nombre d'officiers du rang, dont mon cher cousin Richard, les généraux Anneley, Wolcott et Bryan ont réussi à s'échapper de mes pauvres geôles improvisées. Ils ont même réussi à trouver des chevaux dans un pays patrouillé par l'envahisseur. Un véritable exploit que les généraux ont apprécié à leur juste valeur. A l'heure qu'il est ils devraient avoir rejoint les Horse Guards. Je ne doute pas que leurs idées seront indispensables à une défense efficace de l'Angleterre.

Le yeux d'Anne se mirent à scruter son visage et il sut qu'elle venait de réévaluer sa position. Jusque là elle le considérait comme un politicien ambitieux. Maintenant elle le voyait pour ce qu'il était.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se jaugèrent pendant de très longues secondes.

– Vous êtes un homme dangereux, cousin, j'ai bien peur que nos dirigeants ne vous sous estiment encore longtemps.

– Ils finiront par se rendre compte de qui leur fait face et, à ce moment-là, ils essayeront de me contrer en tentant de deviner mes projets.

– Et comme ils ne sont pas du tout à votre hauteur, ils s'en mordront les doigts.

Il acquiesça d'une courbette et d'une apparence de sourire.

– Ne vous essayez pas à la flagornerie, cousine, j'y suis totalement insensible. Je n'ai pas motivations puériles ou mercantiles. J'ai des projets et ces projets impliquent une Europe unie sous une autorité unique. Mon but est donc tout tracé et vous pouvez essayer de faire remonter l'information si tant est que ces imbéciles de mâles imbus d'eux-mêmes et de leur supériorité vous prennent jamais au sérieux. Je veux être le maître d'une Angleterre en bon état. J'ai des ambitions pour ce remarquable pays. Et le piller pour le reconstruire ensuite, n'en fait pas partie. J'ai compris, il y a fort longtemps, qu'un pays n'est qu'un peu de terre sur lequel marchent des hommes et ce sont les hommes qui font les pays, pas la terre. Même si une mauvaise terre étouffe parfois les meilleurs hommes, il n'en demeure pas moins que ce sont eux qui finissent par transformer la terre à leur convenance.

Anne acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Leur rencontre allait prendre fin. Il était passé pour se faire une opinion. Elle en avait profité pour faire de même.

La première et seule condition qu'elle en tirait sonnait comme un glas pour son pauvre pays. Si le Tyran Corse était réputé pour ses talents de stratège et d'organisateur, l'homme qui lui faisait face n'avait rien à lui envier. Sauf qu'en plus, il avait un réel talent pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

Elle savait qu'il était en train de la manipuler. Qu'il essayait de la pousser à faire quelque chose de précis. Et, contrairement à d'habitude, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait.

Il la gratifia d'un autre sourire, un vrai celui-là, et fit un pas en arrière tout en la saluant.

– Je vais être obligé de vous laisser, cousine. J'ai une invasion à superviser et jusqu'au dîner auquel vous êtes conviée, j'ai encore quelques décisions importantes à prendre.

Il quitta le manoir et le sourire orna son visage bien plus longtemps qu'à l'accoutumée.


	3. Tigre et Tigresse

* * *

Remarque : J'ai intégré le chapitre premier (qui jusques là s'appelait chapitre 2) dans le prologue, ce qui fait que le chapitre 1 contient un interlude, le prologue et le chapitre 1. Comme ça la numérotation sera logique.

Donc au 30 juin les chapitres 2 et 3 ont un nouveau contenu.

* * *

Chapitre trois

**Parc de Rosings, Kent, mercredi 5 août 1801**

Il en était à remonter à cheval lorsqu'un cri assez lointain attira son attention.

Un cri de femme.

Suivi d'un autre. Pas la même voix. Et pas la même intonation. Le premier cri était marqué de frayeur. Le second de colère et de détermination.

Une série de rires gras, et masculins, le convainquit qu'il était peut-être temps d'agir. Il avait donné des ordres stricts et si certains de ses hommes les avaient oubliés, il allait les leur rappeler immédiatement.

Il lança son cheval au galop dans la direction approximative des cris et des rires.

* * *

Ils étaient cinq, dont Crabbs armé d'un espèce de tromblon dont ils dirigeait le canon plus ou moins dans leur direction.

Charlotte s'était adossée à un arbre et tentait, tant bien que mal de protéger son ventre proéminent. Sa sœur Maria et Mary Bennet se tenaient devant elle tandis que Jane Bennet, armée d'un bâton formait l'avant-garde de leur petite troupe.

Jamais elle n'aurait dû insister pour gagner Rosings. Pas avec tout ce qui se passait. Mais lorsqu'ils avaient arrêté son époux, elle n'avait pas su quoi faire d'autre.

Lady Catherine qui savait tout sur tout devait avoir les moyens de les aider. Sûrement.

Et voilà qu'ils étaient tombés sur Crabbs et sa bande de bons à rien qui ne pouvaient pas ne pas profiter du chaos ambiant pour monter l'un ou l'autre mauvais coup.

Obadiah Wilkins se tenait l'arcade sourcilière qu'un coup porté avec vigueur par Jane avait explosé. Il essayait tant bien que mal d'empêcher le sang de l'aveugler.

Jane n'avait pas hésité une seconde à se saisir du bâton de Charlotte et à se placer en défenderesse de ses compagnes.

Charlotte n'aurait jamais imaginé que la douce et tendre Jane puisse se révéler aussi déterminée et décidée. Wilkins en avait fait les frais et à sa tête on voyait qu'il n'avait nulle envie de revenir tâter du gourdin de la jeune femme.

Crabbs et les trois autres trouvaient la situation plutôt amusante. Après tout Wilkins n'avait à s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Il aurait attendu il aurait pu bénéficier de l'effet de protection du tromblon.

Sauf que le tromblon ne semblait pas vraiment impressionner le furie qui les regardaient de se superbes yeux bleus.

– Les temps ont changé, ricana Crabbs. Les froggies arrêtent et déportent les richards et laissent leurs femmes et leurs filles sans défense. Faut que vous vous trouviez de nouveaux protecteurs.

– Nous on serait parfait, intervint Watts, un ancien marin qui avait quitté les côtes pour ne plus risquer de se faire engager de force sur un vaisseau de la Navy. Avec la guerre à nouveau déclarée avec la France, les villes côtières présentaient de vrais risques pour tous ceux qui n'avaient pas envie de se faire tuer ou mutiler par un boulet français. Grands, beaux et forts.

– Et bien montés, ajouta Drummont en faisant un geste obscène en direction de son bas-ventre.

La remarque fit redoubler l'hilarité de la petite troupe et tous, sauf Wilkins qui avait d'autres soucis, éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

De nouveaux éclats de rire lui apprirent qu'il s'était considérablement rapproché. Il arrêta son cheval et entreprit de parcourir le reste de la distance à pied.

Il y gagnerait en discrétion et en vitesse compte tenu des sous-bois touffus qui se mettaient dans son chemin.

Deux minutes plus tard, il débouchait d'un sous-bois pour s'arrêter net.

A son grand soulagement, ses hommes n'avaient pas oublié de respecter leurs ordres.

C'étaient des locaux qui, sans doute, entendaient profiter du chaos pour passer un peu de bon temps en toute impunité.

Pas vraiment son problème…

Il observa la scène d'un peu plus près et eu la chance d'assister à une tentative d'un des brigands de tourner la première ligne de défense. La blonde fit un quart de tour, un pas en avant et son gourdin passa à un doigt du nez de l'imprudent.

La blonde lui faisait maintenant face et l'espace d'un instant son souffle fut coupé. Il avait déjà vu de belles filles. Certaines plus belles sans doute que la beauté qui lui faisait face. Mais aucune ne lui avait fait cet effet là.

Finalement c'était peut-être quand même son problème. Après tout, ces terres dépendaient maintenant de lui et de sa juridiction. Il était responsable de la sécurité des nouveaux citoyens français qui venaient de rejoindre –_certes un peu contre leur gré_– la République Française victorieuse.

Il allait donc devoir intervenir.

Mais pas n'importe comment.

D'abord se débarrasser de sa vareuse et se son bicorne.

Trop spécifiques. Trop révélateurs. Et, si ça trouvait, suffisamment impressionnants pour pousser ces cinq minables dans une fuite endiablée.

Non, le mieux serait qu'ils restent et qu'il puisse leur faire une rapide démonstration de ses petits talents.

Il joua avec l'idée de laisser aussi son épée mais point trop n'en fallait. Il voulait bien prendre quelques risques pour se pavaner mais risquer sa vie face à un tromblon probablement chargé jusqu'à la gueule de ferraille rouillée ne faisait pas partie de ses plans immédiats.

La retraite précipité du brigand avait paru fort drôle aux autres qui n'avaient pas couru le risque de se prendre un coup.

L'hilarité dura un temps puis le porteur du tromblon dirigea le canon de son arme vers la droite de la blonde.

– Bon, assez joué maintenant. Soit tu laisses tomber ce bâton, soit je vide mon petit joujou dans le ventre de la future maman. De toutes façons, elle n'aurait pas été très utile pour les activités prévues. J'espère que je me fais bien comprendre…

La blonde le regarda droit dans les yeux.

– Et dès que votre arme est vide je vous éborgne !

Geoffroy ne put s'empêcher de sourire. De la façon dont elle tenait le bâton la seule personne qui risquait d'y laisser un œil c'était elle-même. Mais bon, les velléités étaient là et avec un peu d'entraînement…

_Et comme, en plus, elle n'a pas froid aux yeux_…

Plus que temps d'intervenir.

– Et ce serait dommage de la vider alors que le vrai danger est derrière vous…

Comme un seul homme, les cinq malfrats se tournèrent dans sa direction. Les regards des quatre jeunes femmes firent de même.

* * *

Jane tourna son regard vers la source de l'exclamation et ne fut pas peu surprise de voir un homme en chemise, chausses et bottes reposer nonchalamment ses deux mains sur la garde d'une épée toujours placée dans son fourreau…

Et à un endroit où, elle en était sûre, il n'y avait eu personne quelques secondes auparavant.

* * *

Le petit groupe des malfrats changea rapidement de position pour permettre à leur artilleur de se placer en première ligne. Les mouvements de la petite troupe lui apprirent que l'artilleur n'était pas le seul armé. Le blessé avait un pistolet glissé dans sa ceinture et la main qui ne se tenait pas le front y était agrippée.

Dans sa tête d'Arcy se mit à imaginer les mouvements qu'il allait devoir faire pour venir à bout de ses adversaires.

La ligne de déplacement bien visualisée il décida d'augmenter un peu ses chances.

– Mesdemoiselles, Madame, je pense que ces messieurs vont avoir autre chose à faire qu'à vous importuner plus avant. Pourrais-je vous conseiller de continuer votre chemin et de rejoindre Rosings le plus rapidement possible.

– Pas question, fit le blessé en sortant tant bien que mal son arme de sa ceinture. La première qui fait mine de bouger je la descends.

Et de diriger son arme vers les quatre jeunes femmes.

_Une bonne chose de faite, une_… _Plus que temps de passer aux choses sérieuses_.

* * *

Jane qui avait tourné son regard vers l'arme de Wilkins vit du coin de l'œil l'homme se mettre à bouger. Il y eut un chuintement sourd suivi d'un sifflement, d'un choc, d'un cri, d'un autre sifflement et d'un second choc.

Et la main de Wilkins, toujours tenant son arme, tomba à terre tandis que des jets de sang arrosaient le bas de sa robe.

* * *

Wilkins, les yeux ronds et la bouche bée n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de sa main. Sa main à terre, toujours agrippée à son arme.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que son corps décida qu'il était plus que temps de se rendre à l'évidence.

Il tomba comme une masse juste quelques fractions de seconde avant Crabbs dont la tête, séparée du corps avait roulé sous un bosquet hors de vue des quatre jeunes femmes.

* * *

Watts, Drummont et Dyke restèrent figés.

Tout s'était passé si vite qu'ils avaient du mal à croire à ce qui venait de se passer.

L'homme n'était plus là où ils l'avaient vu la seconde d'avant mais se tenait juste à côté de Wilkins qui, les yeux exorbités, tentait de comprendre ce que sa main faisait par terre.

Il les regardait, son épée tenue à deux mains devant lui, dans l'attitude du fauve prêt à se jeter sur sa proie.

Ils ne firent pas mine de bouger.

Lentement, en prenant soin de ne pas faire de geste brusque, leurs mains s'ouvrirent et les fourches et bâtons tombèrent à terre.

* * *

Jane, son devoir accompli, se rappela qu'elle n'était qu'une faible femme sans défense et très impressionnable.

Elle tourna de l'œil…

* * *

Maria et Mary eurent la présence d'esprit de s'apercevoir que Jane perdait connaissance et à elles deux, elles purent s'assurer que sa chute ne se termine pas trop mal.

* * *

Geoffroy d'Arcy jeta un regard noir aux trois minables qui lui faisaient face.

– Dégagez et que je ne vous revois plus jamais. Sinon je vous découpe comme j'ai découpé les deux autres.

Ils furent partis en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

D'un geste souple, il récupéra son linge et nettoya sa lame avant de la remettre dans son fourreau.

Puis il récupéra les deux armes à feu et les mis hors d'état de servir.

Les choses indispensables faites, il se dirigea vers les quatre jeunes femmes dont une allongée, deux accroupies et une debout contre un arbre.

D'un courbette, il les salua.

– Désolé pour le spectacle peu ragoûtant mais j'étais un peu pressé et même entre les mains d'imbéciles les armes à feu restent dangereuses.

Il tourna son regard vers la jeune femme gisant à terre.

Il s'agenouilla et lui tâta le pouls.

– Simple évanouissement, fit-il en se voulant rassurant.

Son regard se porta vers la future maman.

– Puis-je me permettre de la transporter jusqu'au Manoir ? J'ai bien peur que les émotions n'aient eu raison de son grand courage.

– Nous vous en serions gré, monsieur. Tout comme nous vous sommes reconnaissantes de votre intervention. Ces bons à rien entendaient profiter du chaos ambiant pour…

Elle n'eut pas le courage de préciser sa pensée devant sa sœur et son amie.

– Ils sont nombreux ceux qui essayent de profiter de toutes les périodes de crise pour se procurer des avantages.

Il glissa ses bras sous les aisselles et les genoux de la blonde et se releva avec elle dans les bras.

Il se tourna vers la plus jeune des quatre et d'un mouvement du menton désigna l'arbre au pied duquel il avait abandonné ses affaires.

– Seriez-vous assez gentille pour récupérer ma vareuse, ma cravate, mon gilet et mon bicorne ? Je m'en voudrais de les laisser derrière moi.

Puis sans attendre, il se mit en route.

Il devina plus qu'il ne vit l'étonnement se dessiner sur leur visage en voyant son bicorne orné d'une cocarde tricolore.

* * *

Il venait de quitter les bois lorsque sa protégée ouvrit les yeux.

Elle les referma immédiatement.

– Je vous ai vue, inutile de faire semblant, murmura-t-il.

Il la sentit se crisper. Elle ouvrit les yeux et un bout de langue passa délicatement sur les lèvres. Il refoula avec force toutes les associations d'idée que cette vision fit naître dans son esprit.

– Pourriez-vous me reposer à terre ?

Elle avait une voix délicate mais forte qui savait faire passer un ordre sous une forme plus acceptable.

Pas de chance, il ne se sentait pas d'humeur obéissante.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

– Je pourrais le faire, mais je n'en éprouve pas le souhait. Vous êtes légère comme une plume et avec vous dans mes bras je me sens capable de parcourir le monde jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Elle lui fit la grâce de délicatement rougir.

– Ma réputation risque d'en souffrir.

– J'exterminerai tous ceux qui oseraient même penser du mal de vous.

Cette fois, elle le gratifia d'un sourire.

– J'ai vu que vous étiez fort habile pour exterminer vos contemporains.

– Seulement les contemporains qui s'en prennent aux anges tombés du ciel pour défendre leurs pauvres compagnes sans défense.

– C'est là me faire trop d'honneur et cela ressemble fort à une pensée sacrilège.

Ce fut à son tour de sourire.

– Je ne suis pas très porté sur l'orthodoxie religieuse.

– Pas plus que sur l'étiquette, riposta-t-elle. Vous rendez-vous compte que vous me portez et que nous n'avons même pas été présentés.

Il s'arrêta, fit une courbette, ce qui la fit rire et l'obligea à passer son bras autour de son cou. Il fit de son mieux pour ne rien laisser entrevoir de sa satisfaction et entreprit de se présenter.

– Geoffroy Aymé d'Arcy, mademoiselle ! Pour vous servir !

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

– Darcy ? Vous êtes un Darcy de Pemberley ?

– Non point, mademoiselle, je suis un d'Arcy d'Arques, France. Les Darcy de Pemberley sont des d'Arcy acclimatés au climat britannique. Plus robustes, moins susceptibles aux petits rhumes et immunisés à l'arthrose générée par les incessants brouillards bretons. En contrepartie, ils ne sont ni flamboyants, ni spirituels. Seuls les d'Arcy d'Arcy ont ces qualités là ! Heureusement pour vous, je suis un pur rejeton de la branche originale de la famille. Celle qui parle encore français, se fait de temps à autres guillotiner et dont les amiraux se font par tradition séculaire couler par les navires de sa gracieuse majesté britannique.

Elle gratifia sa tentative d'humour d'un rire cristallin.

– Il faudra faire remarquer à nos marins qu'ils manquent de savoir vivre…

Son sourire se voila un peu.

– Je m'y emploie chaque fois que j'en ai l'occasion, mademoiselle, vous pouvez me faire confiance.

– Vous êtes un émigré ?

– J'ai bien peur que non, mademoiselle. Ce serait plutôt l'inverse, même.

Il la sentit se crisper sous ses doigts.

– Vous êtes un révolutionnaire ? Un de ces sans culottes qui guillotinent les gentilshommes ?

– Pas exactement, admit-il en tentant un sourire canaille. J'étais en Chine lorsque la révolution a éclaté et je ne suis rentré en France qu'il y a deux ans.

Il sentit la crispation disparaître et il en fut tout heureux.

– Votre famille ?

– Guillotinés pour la plupart. Seules ma mère et ma sœur ont réussi à rejoindre l'Angleterre pour s'y réfugier.

– Je suis navrée…

– Ne le soyez pas. Je ne m'entendais qu'avec ma sœur et pour ce que j'en sais, elle est plus heureuse avec son marchand de mari qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais été avec le Comte que mon père lui destinait. Lui et papa auront eu la satisfaction de mourir le même jour sous le couperet de la même guillotine. D'une certaine façon, ils sont devenus frères de sang. Ils se méritaient…

Tout en parlant il était parvenu jusqu'aux marches du perron de Rosings.

– Nous arrivons, monsieur, je vous assure que je suis, maintenant, tout à fait capable de me mouvoir à nouveau par mes propres moyens.

– Je n'en crois rien, répondit-il. Je ne vous laisserai que pour vous déposer délicatement sur le meilleur lit de cette maison.

Il tourna la tête et ne fut pas surpris de voir apparaître Benevento à ses côtés.

– Benevento, va tester tous les matelas de cette maison et lorsque tu auras trouvé celui qui aura su allier douceur, chaleur et fermeté, tu seras autorisé à me prévenir. J'attends ici.

Benevento prit note des ordres et se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers les étages.

Elle le regarda en faisant une moue et ses yeux étaient parcourus de petits éclairs qui rendaient son regard encore plus attrayant.

– Je vous soupçonne de profiter de la situation, monsieur.

– Que nenni ! Un gentilhomme ne saurait laisser une damoiselle souffrante entre les mains de n'importe qui. Je ne vous lâcherai que lorsque je serai sûr que vous serez dans les meilleures conditions possibles.

Un bruit de porte ouverte brusquement et une voix fort reconnaissable vint interrompre leur agréable tête à tête.

– Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Il prit une longue inspiration et fit une quart de tour pour se retrouver face au dragon domestique de Rosings.

– Madame, fit-il en esquissant une courbette.

D'un geste de la main Lady Catherine désigna son fardeau.

– Qui est-ce ?

– Jane Be…

– Une jeune femme que j'ai eu le privilège de sauver dans les bois environnants votre domaine, Madame.

– Je pense qu'elle est saine et sauve maintenant… Et se tournant vers Jane. Vous pouvez cesser votre petit jeu, vous avez manifestement obtenu gain de cause.

– Miss Bennet ne joue aucun jeu, elle a…

– B_é_nnet, comme dans Elizabeth B_é_nnet ?

Jane ne put qu'essayer, en vain, de se faire libérer.

– C'est ma sœur cadette, madame, répondit-elle en faisant de son mieux pour, dans sa délicate situation, respecter les règles de la bienséance.

– Hon hon… Je vois. J'avais déjà pu me rendre compte des manigances de votre cadette, mais je ne peux que constater qu'avec l'âge vous gagnez en dévergondage. Je le savais : toutes des intrigantes dans cette famille. Aucune qui ne rattrape l'autre.

Geoffroy et Jane ne purent que réagir face à de telles affirmations. Ironiquement, ils réagirent de la même façon.

– Madame, je vous en prie…

Ne leur faisant pas la grâce d'une réponse, Lady Catherine se contenta de lever le nez encore plus haut et de retourner dans ses appartements en frappant à chaque pas le sol de sa canne.

Jane ne put rien faire pour empêcher les larmes d'envahir ses yeux.

Autant de colère que de honte.

– Ne vous mettez donc pas dans cet état, mademoiselle. Son avis n'intéresse qu'elle et personne d'autre.

Son regard noir suivit le dragon qui venait de lui gâcher le meilleur moment de ces dix dernières années.

– Ceci étant, je n'oublie pas mes promesses. Un mot de vous et je l'extermine…

Sa charge se contenta de secouer la tête.

– S'il vous plaît, répéta Jane d'une voix éteinte. Veuillez me déposer.

Il ne trouva plus la force de refuser. Le temps de la légèreté et des plaisanteries était derrière eux et le dragon n'avait fait que les rappeler à l'ordre. Il la déposa mais ne la lâcha qu'une fois rassuré quant à son équilibre. Mary fut immédiatement à ses côtés pour lui tendre son gilet, sa cravate et sa rodingotte.

Il les enfila sans perdre Jane Bennet des yeux.

Elle s'était tournée pour trouver la force de se ressaisir et ses yeux s'exorbitèrent lorsqu'elle vit leur sauveteur habillé de son habit chamarré.

Un habit chamarré ne correspondant à rien de ce qu'elle ait jamais vu.

– Qui êtes-vous ?

– Geoffroy Aymé d'Arcy, Premier Proconsul de la République Française. En ce moment, généralissime des armées de Bretagne et de Normandie récemment débarquées en Angleterre pour mettre un terme aux machinations anti-françaises de la perfide Albion…

Jane ne put que porter ses mains à sa bouche. L'ampleur de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et de ce que cela impliquait ne pouvait pas ne pas la toucher.

Les monstres français avaient fini par débarquer. Son pays était envahi. Elle avait été entre les bras d'un…

Il fut à ses côtés pour la maintenir d'une main ferme.

– Ne défaillissez plus, je vous en prie. Lady Catherine va croire que vous le faites exprès.

Il eut la satisfaction de voir l'amusement se battre avec la colère et l'embarras.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse rien ajouter, il récupéra sa main et y posa les lèvres.

– Soyez sûre que nous nous reverrons.

Il se tourna vers Charlotte et ses deux compagnes.

– Vous êtes toutes les quatre conviées à souper en ma compagnie ce soir. Huit heures sonnantes. Mon homme se chargera de vous chercher chez vous et de vous accompagner jusqu'au manoir. Nous ne voudrions pas que vous ayez à courir de nouveaux risques ce soir.

Il fit un signe à Benevento et lui fit signe de le suivre.

Une fois à l'extérieur il se pencha vers lui.

– Quelques hommes sûrs et fidèles pour assurer la protection de ces dames.

Ses yeux devinrent aussi froids que ceux d'un serpent.

– Et surtout assurez-vous que mademoiselle Bennet soit toujours en parfaite sécurité. Je serai très mécontent s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ou si elle disparaissait.

Benevento lui répondit d'un sourire.

– Pour une fois que vous vous intéressez à une femme, vous pouvez être sûr que je ne vais plus jamais la perdre des yeux.

– Tu fais bien, Benevento, et je t'en remercie.


	4. Demande en mariage

**Pemberley. Mercredi 5 août 1801. Tard le soir.**

Au grand soulagement de Darcy toute la maisonnée était encore debout au moment où lui et Bingley revinrent de Derby.

Il ne prit que le temps d'embrasser Georgiana avant de se diriger vers madame Gardiner qui se trouvait à l'écart des autres, discutant avec madame Reynolds aux environs de l'escalier de service.

– Madame, serait-il possible que vous obteniez de votre époux que je sois autorisé à parler, seul à seule avec votre nièce ? C'est important et ce ne sera, j'espère, pas très long. Et ensuite, il faudra que je fasse une importante communication.

Madame Gardiner soutint son regard pendant quelques instants avant d'acquiescer.

– Madame Reynolds, fit Darcy en se tournant vers la vieille intendante, voudriez-vous mener Miss Bennet dans mon bureau ? Et pendant que je discuterai avec elle, veuillez faire part à tous les responsables de la domesticité que je souhaite qu'ils soient présents à ce que je vais annoncer tout à l'heure.

Madame Reynolds le gratifia d'un sourire satisfait et acquiesça d'une révérence avant de suivre madame Gardiner.

Darcy récupéra Bingley et tout en le tenant par le coude se pencha vers lui.

– Lorsque j'en aurai fini de l'annonce, pourriez-vous m'accompagner dans mon bureau ? J'ai encore des choses importantes à vous dire et, une fois de plus, je vous dois des excuses…

– Encore ? Décidemment je vais finir par croire que vous passez votre vie à me cacher des choses.

Darcy plaça sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

– Si ce n'était que ça, Charles, je serai peut-être pardonnable, mais c'est, je le crains, bien pire que ça. Et j'espère que notre amitié résistera à mes révélations.

Devant l'air inquiet de son ami, Darcy lui répondit d'un sourire.

– Ne vous mettez pas martel en tête, Charles. Normalement, vous devriez au moins tirer quelques satisfactions de mes aveux. Plus que moi sans doute…

L'arrivée du couple Gardiner et d'Elizabeth mit un terme à ses paroles.

– Allez vous changer, Charles, vous en avez aussi besoin que moi mais moi j'ai-je n'ai plus la force de remettre à plus tard ce que je vais faire. Tant que vous en êtes capable, souhaitez-moi bonne chance.

Bonne pâte, Bingley ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

– Bonne chance Darcy, fit-il en clignant de l'œil. Je vous souhaite qu'elle dise oui…

Darcy regarda son ami monter les marches quatre à quatre. Décidemment, il lui faudrait revoir ses jugements aussi sur Charles Bingley.

_Il est grand temps que tu cesses de te considérer comme supérieur à tout le monde, Darcy. Grand temps_…

* * *

Elizabeth avait quelques problèmes avec ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle espérait tout en n'osant se l'avouer que peut-être, il allait…

Elle se força à cesser de s'illusionner. Ce n'était sans doute pas cela.

Comment pourrait-il après qu'elle l'eut traité de la pire façon possible.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte se retrouva avec ses mains dans les siennes.

– Elizabeth, fit-il dans un murmure à peine audible, je vous demande de me laisser parler sans chercher à m'interrompre. Ce que j'ai à vous dire est important et je ne sais si, interrompu je retrouverai le courage de parler à nouveau.

Le cœur d'Elizabeth fit de son mieux pour s'arrêter et de peur qu'une parole suffise pour l'arrêter elle se contenta de faire oui de la tête.

Son geste amena un sourire sur le visage de Darcy. Un sourire franc dépassant largement ses lèvres qui le transformait en un autre homme. Beau, charmant et plein de sollicitude.

– Je sais que j'ai été en dessous de tout en Avril dernier. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi et j'ai été d'une impudence insupportable et inacceptable. Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais être pardonné pour ça et je ne vous le demande pas. Par contre, il faut que vous sachiez que l'amour qu'à l'époque j'éprouvais pour vous…

Cette fois le cœur d'Elizabeth s'arrêta.

…_Éprouvait… Éprouvait… Il ne m'aime plus_…

– …A continué à croître pour devenir plus important chaque jour…

Elle se remit à respirer alors qu'elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle retenait son souffle.

…_Merci mon Dieu, merci_…

– Au point que je ne saurai plus imaginer ma vie sans vous à mes côtés.

Elle ferma les yeux et un sourire vint remplacer la trace de panique qui avait, une seconde durant, mit Darcy au bord de la crise cardiaque. Bloquée sur son petit nuage, elle décida de prendre le raccourci et de prendre la parole avant qu'il ne rajoute un de ces commentaires idiots dont il avait le secret.

_Pas question de courir le risque de tout gâcher une fois de plus !_

– Oui, murmura-t-elle. Oui, oui et oui…

Il s'arrêta de parler et un sourire satisfait prit possession de son visage.

– Vous m'aviez promis de ne pas m'interrompre, Elizabeth.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et leurs regards devinrent d'une intensité telle qu'ils en rougirent tous les deux.

Le sourcil d'Elizabeth se leva délicatement et une petit moue moqueuse transforma son visage radieux.

– Fitzwilliam, vous avez dit tout ce qu'il était nécessaire. En dire plus aurait pu vous amener à dire des paroles qui risquaient d'être aussi impardonnables que certaines autres. Là, je sais juste que vous m'aimez plus que tout et comme ça correspond exactement à ce que je ressens de mon côté, il m'a paru plus prudent de nous en tenir aux qualités essentielles de notre relation. J'ai espoir que nous serons tous deux assez intelligents pour régler les détails familiaux qui, de temps à autres, viendront parasiter notre amour…

Et contrairement à toutes les lois de la bienséance, ils se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leurs lèvres jointes et leurs langues instinctivement animées.

Monsieur Gardiner ouvrit la bouche pour intervenir mais il fut arrêté par un geste catégorique de sa femme. D'un sourire complice, elle lui indiqua la grosse horloge trônant dans un coin. Ils en avaient besoin, leur laisser une minute ou deux avant de sévir, ne pouvait que faire du bien à tout le monde.

Son époux lui sourit et leurs mains se rejoignirent. Une toute petite minute passa et madame Gardiner vit son mari prendre son souffle.

* * *

Personne, sauf Bingley et Georgiana ne devina les raisons de la communication que Darcy avait prévu de faire.

Tous, y compris Caroline Bingley dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs en direction de celle qui avait obtenue ce qu'elle convoitait depuis de si longs mois, pensaient que Darcy allait annoncer ses fiançailles.

L'air satisfait de Darcy et l'aura de pur bonheur qu'Elizabeth dégageait ne pouvait permettre aucune autre interprétation.

Darcy prit une dernière inspiration et son air satisfait disparu.

– Que ceux qui ne sont pas encore assis, veuillent bien prendre place, commença-t-il. Ce que je vais vous dire est d'une extrême gravité et même la nouvelle des mes fiançailles avec mademoiselle Bennet ne saurait en rien compenser la tragique de la nouvelle.

Il se tourna vers Charles Bingley tout en attirant Elizabeth contre lui.

– Charles, auriez-vous l'obligeance de leur faire part des informations que nous avons obtenues. Je ne me sens pas d'humeur à totalement gâcher mon bonheur en en parlant maintenant.

– Certainement, Darcy, répondit Bingley en se levant et en se plaçant aux côtés de son ami.

– Nous avons appris ce matin que, dans la nuit du 1er au 2 août, des troupes françaises avaient débarqué sur la côte sud de l'Angleterre.

Darcy sentit Elizabeth se crisper dans ses bras.

Tous les sourires disparurent presque en même temps et des regards affolés s'échangèrent.

– Les troupes britanniques présentes sur place, continua Bingley, ont, semble-t-il, été balayées et lorsque Lord Fitzwilliam a envoyé sa missive, les colonnes françaises se trouvaient à moins d'une journée de Londres. Il parle de panique, de fuite éperdue et d'évacuation de la ville…

Ces remarques provoquèrent des réactions.

Les Gardiner comme les Bingley et les Hurst avaient leurs résidences principales à Londres. Monsieur Gardiner y avait ses entrepôts et son affaire.

Si Londres tombait, leurs existences étaient réduites à néant.

Darcy crut nécessaire d'intervenir.

– Vous êtes, bien évidemment les bienvenus à Pemberley pour tout le temps nécessaire.

Il se tourna vers les Gardiner.

– Un courrier est parti pour Longbourn avec une invitation pour les Bennet et vos enfants de rejoindre au plus vite Pemberley. Le courrier devrait leur parvenir dans la journée de demain et je ne doute pas qu'ils se mettent immédiatement en route. Dans quatre jours au pire, ils seront présents.

Une couche d'inquiétude quitta le visage des Gardiner mais l'angoisse restait palpable dans la pièce.

Bingley reprit la parole.

– Nous nous sommes rendus à Derby et force a été de constater que personne n'était au courant de l'invasion. Nous avons eu du mal à convaincre le Lord Lieutenant mais il a fini par admettre qu'il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Lord Fitzwilliam de plaisanter dans ces domaines. Surtout pas avec son fils stationné à Brighton.

– Brighton, balbutia Elizabeth qui venait de passer du plus intense bonheur à la panique la plus abjecte. Lydia est à Brighton avec les Forster. On sait quoi sur Brighton ?

– Rien de précis, fit Bingley en prenant soin de cacher que le débarquement avait précisément eu lieu dans cette ville. Lord Fitzwilliam déclarait n'avoir aucune nouvelle de son fils. Tout est possible. Mais nous espérons que le pire a été évité. Tout le monde est en attente de nouvelles précises. Notamment aussi de la part de la Couronne qui, jusqu'à présent n'a pas cru bon de faire une communication officielle aux comtés.

Monsieur Gardiner, tout en gardant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de sa femme, se leva.

– Qu'a décidé le Lord Lieutenant ?

Bingley fit une grimace.

– Pas grand-chose, je le crains. Il a décidé d'attendre des ordres de la Couronne avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit. Il a juste prit la peine de faire de Darcy le responsable de la défense des Peaks, c'est à dire Pemberley et le Nord du Derbyshire. J'ai accepté de le seconder dans cette tâche.

Au grand étonnement de tous ce fut Caroline Bingley qui prit la parole et pas pour se plaindre du mauvais sort qui s'acharnait sur elle.

– Des réfugiés vont finir par arriver jusqu'ici. Il nous faut préparer des locaux pour les recevoir. Sinon ce sera l'anarchie et nous aurons autant de problèmes pour canaliser nos propres concitoyens que pour lutter contre l'envahisseur.

Darcy lui jeta un regard étonné avant de prendre la parole à son tour.

– Evans, fit-il en désignant son chargé d'affaire, a d'ores et déjà reçu des ordres pour faire un inventaire des possibilités aussi bien du point de vue des vivres que des possibilités d'hébergement. Il s'en occupera dès demain.

– Pemberley sera sans doute utilisé aussi, non ?

La question émanait de Georgiana mais elle ne précédait l'intervention de madame Reynolds que de quelques secondes.

– Nul doute à cela, répondit Darcy. Nous allons recevoir plus que nous n'avons jamais reçu. Je pense que nous devrons nous serrer quelque peu mais nous réussirons à conserver une partie de notre intimité en concentrant les appartements des membres de la famille et des amis au deuxième étage.

Il se tourna vers Madame Reynolds.

– Veuillez faire déménager ceux qui ne sont pas au second vers cet étage. Pour ce qui est des deux nurseries, je pense que les enfants Gardiner occuperont l'une d'entre elles tandis que l'autre sera réservée pour d'éventuels autres enfants qui arriveraient. Veuillez prévenir les charpentiers de préparer des cloisons provisoires pour donner, le cas échéant, à tous un minimum d'intimité. En attendant que la nécessité s'en fasse sentir, veuillez installer les Gardiner dans les pièces attenantes à la nursery Bleue.

– Envisageons-nous un lazaret au rez-de-chaussée ?

Madame Reynolds était passé en phase organisationnelle et toute crainte avait disparu pour laisser place à l'envie d'agir.

– Je pense qu'il faut envisager le pire, convint Darcy. Et même si nous n'installons pas un hôpital il est plus que probable que nous soyons amené à héberger des réfugiés. Le rez de chaussée est sans doute l'endroit le plus évident pour ce type d'usage.

– Je demanderai aux charpentiers de prévoir une couverture pour les marbres et les parquets. Sinon nous risquons de ne pas pouvoir sauvegarder Pemberley et de le voir subir les pires outrages.

– Faites au mieux mais la protection et la sauvegarde des populations doit rester au centre de nos préoccupations.

– Ce sera le cas, monsieur, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour omettre les préparatifs indispensables. Nous avons un peu de temps devant nous et nous souhaitons tous que les enfants de monsieur et madame, fit-elle en adressant une petite courbette à Elizabeth qui se contentait de rester collée contre Darcy, conservent un patrimoine que vos ancêtres ont pris soin de préserver.

Ce fut au tour d'Evans de prendre la parole.

– Il conviendrait peut-être aussi d'évacuer un certain nombre de vos possessions mobilières sur votre manoir de l'île de Man. Les caves là-bas sont solides et bien aménagées. Les tableaux et autres bibelots précieux y seraient en sécurité, y compris contre un saccage ou un incendie.

Son regard se glissa vers Georgiana et Elizabeth.

– Il serait peut-être même judicieux d'y évacuer ces demoiselles. Le manoir là-bas est une ancienne forteresse, nous aurions des facilités pour en assurer la protection.

Ce fut Georgiana qui réagit la première. Elizabeth, manifestement, n'avait pas encore intégrée le fait que, pour le staff de Pemberley, mariage ou pas mariage, elle faisait déjà partie des membres de la famille.

– Pas question que nous abandonnions Fitzwilliam alors qu'il y a tant à faire. Nous partirons seulement si les risques deviennent trop importants.

– C'est maintenant qu'il faut évacuer, insista Evans. Maintenant, alors que les routes sont encore libres et passables. Dans une semaine, il sera peut-être déjà trop tard.

Darcy crut bon d'intervenir.

Il avait à la fois envie de mettre Elizabeth et Georgiana à l'abri loin des troubles et de les garder proches de lui, là où il savait pouvoir les protéger.

– Il est trop tôt pour prendre ces décisions pour Georgiana et Elizabeth. Pour les biens mobiliers, faites au mieux. La guerre ne parviendra peut-être jamais jusqu'ici mais les réfugiés, eux, viendront sûrement et on n'est jamais à l'abri d'un accident.

Il se tourna vers Bingley.

– Charles, comment allons-nous faire pour les armes ?

– J'ai des contacts en Suède,en Hollande et en Espagne. Je pourrais sans doute obtenir qu'on nous les livre à Liverpool. Mais ça ne se fera pas en quelques jours.

– Vous aurez besoin de vous déplacer ?

– Non, mes agents sont de confiance et saurons faire au mieux. C'est papa qui était le négociant de la famille, moi, je le rappelle, je suis l'oisif de nouvelle génération.

Il ne put empêcher une grimace de prendre possession de son visage.

– Si tant est qu'après cette horrible affaire, il reste quoi que ce soit de nos avoirs pour me permettre d'être oisif. Malgré toutes les précautions que nous avons prises à Derby, nous pouvons encore tout perdre.

– Nous avons nos entrepôts à Boston et New York, fit remarquer Louisa Hurst, qui avait longtemps servi de secrétaire à leur père.

– Si le Royaume Uni tombe, Louisa, Napoléon ne s'arrêtera pas en si bon chemin.

La voix de Bingley était remarquablement ferme alors qu'il parlait de leur peut-être future pauvreté.

– A la place des américains je me ferai du souci. Fondamentalement, d'un point de vue strictement économique, il nous faudrait investir en France…

Il leva les mains pour se protéger de tous les regards noirs qui tentèrent de le faire taire.

– Je ne dis pas que je le ferai, je dis que, avec l'Invasion, les avoirs anglais sont des investissements peu rentables sur le court et le moyen terme. Alors que les avoirs français…

Darcy se racla la gorge avant de reprendre la parole.

– Les rats ne sont pas encore en train de quitter le navire, parce qu'il ne coule pas encore. Je rappelle que ce n'est pas parce que les français ont établi une tête de pont dans le sud de l'Angleterre que nous sommes vaincus.

– Le Navy devait nous protéger et les empêcher de débarquer, fit Hurst d'une voix plaintive. Il me semble qu'elle n'a guère rempli son office.

–– Depuis Aboukir et la mort de Nelson, la Flotte n'a plus jamais été la même, reconnut Bingley que le passé de négociant importateur de son père avait toujours plus ou moins jeté dans les actualités navales. A force de changer de Premier Lord tous les six mois, tous les capitaines sont aux abois. Ils risquent à tout moment de passer en demi-solde. Et si on ajoute à cela que les français se sont incontestablement améliorés, le tableau ne s'améliore pas. Ils ont depuis longtemps de meilleurs vaisseaux que nous, mais maintenant ils commencent à avoir des équipages aussi bien entraînés que nous. Leur nouveau responsable chargé des affaires maritimes a fait des merveilles...

Darcy leva un main, la gauche, l'autre était occupée à serrer Elizabeth contre lui, et fit un geste apaisant.

– Assez pour ce soir, fit-il. Je suis désolé d'avoir été le porteur d'aussi mauvaises nouvelles mais il était de mon devoir de vous prévenir dès que les circonstances s'y prêtaient.

Il se tourna vers les membres du staff présents.

– Je compte sur vous pour faire passer la nouvelle à tout le monde. Ils sont autorisés à en faire part à leurs familles et amis dans les environs. Dès demain je réunirai tous les gentilshommes des environs pour leur en faire part à leur tour. J'aurais les invitations prêtes dans une heure, merci de les faire distribuer dès demain matin, madame Reynolds.

Il se tourna vers Elizabeth.

– Rejoignez votre chambre, ma chère et essayez de dormir. Dès demain un autre coursier partira pour Longbourn pour prévenir vos parents, aller aux nouvelles et s'assurer que votre famille est bien en route vers ici. Quant à Lydia, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la retrouver. Faites-moi confiance.

Elizabeth poussa un long soupir et leva les yeux vers Darcy.

– Je sais que je peux vous faire confiance, Fitzwilliam, mais l'angoisse me ronge. Qui sait ce qui a pu se passer depuis trois jours…

– Mourir d'angoisse ne changera rien aux faits, ma chérie. Et, pour le moment, le fait le plus important pour moi, c'est que vous ayez accepté d'être à mes côtés durant cette crise. Avec vous pour me soutenir, les français n'ont qu'à bien se tenir.

Il eut un soupçon de sourire en récompense de sa bravade.

Il vit madame Gardiner apparaître à ses côtés et avec hésitation, il lui confia Elizabeth.

– Essayez tous de dormir, profitez de cette dernière nuit de tranquillité. Parce que demain Pemberley va se mettre à ressembler à un pandémonium et j'ai bien peur que nous ne trouvions plus de repos avant longtemps.

* * *

Ils s'étaient retiré dans le bureau de Darcy et ce dernier avait quelque mal à trouver ses mots.

Bingley s'était installé dans le fauteuil lui faisant face et attendait en sirotant doucement un verre de Porto.

Darcy finit par se lancer dans un grand soupir…

– Charles je vous dois des excuses…

– Ça je le savais déjà, intervint Bingley en l'encourageant d'un sourire.

– Je me suis permis d'intervenir dans votre vie de la plus abjecte et sordide façon.

Bingley eut une moue impatiente. Il s'abstint de le dire mais il aurait bien aimé que Darcy en vienne au fait.

– Je vous ai caché que Miss Bennet se trouvait à Londres cet hiver et qu'elle avait fait plus d'un effort pour reprendre contact avec vos sœurs.

– Jane Bennet ?

Darcy confirma d'un hochement de tête.

– J'ai appris dernièrement que mon avis sur ses sentiments à votre égard étaient non seulement erronés mais encore empreints de la plus inexcusable mauvaise foi qui se puisse imaginer.

– Mais encore… insista Bingley après avoir posé son verre sur le guéridon à ses côtés.

– Je sais de source sûre que votre départ de Netherfield a été fort mal vécue et que Jane Bennet a passé l'hiver dans la plus épouvantable dépression. Se croyant abandonnée par l'homme qu'elle aimait elle a été plus que malheureuse.

Cette fois, Bingley se leva et se rapprocha de Darcy.

– Vous le saviez dès cet hiver ?

– Non, je le sais depuis Avril, lorsque Elizabeth refusa ma première offre de mariage parce qu'elle avait appris mon rôle dans l'abandon de sa sœur par un certain Charles Bingley.

La nouvelle vida Bingley de toute velléité de clamer son outrage.

– Elizabeth ? Elle a refusé de vous épouser parce que vous avez rendu sa sœur malheureuse ?

– Pas seulement mais c'était là la raison la plus valide. Celle qui était totalement exacte !

Bingley retourna à sa table et vida son porto d'un trait.

– Et vous avez attendu d'Avril à Août pour m'en faire part ?

Darcy hocha la tête sans oser regarder son main dans les yeux.

– Parce que je ne pouvais supporter l'idée de la revoir en compagnie de sa sœur alors qu'elle ne ressentait pour moi que mépris et répulsion.

Il finit par lever les yeux et regarder en direction de Bingley.

– J'ai préféré que vous soyez aussi malheureux que moi plutôt que de vous voir heureux alors que j'étais désespéré.

L'éclat de rire de Bingley lui fit froncer des sourcils. Aurait-il perdu la raison de douleur ? Sa culpabilité irait-elle jusqu'à être responsable de la folie de son meilleur amis ?

– Le Grand Darcy qui se révèle enfin humain, pérora Bingley. L'indéboulonnable gentilhomme toujours au-dessus de la mêlée qui a fait preuve d'une faiblesse bassement humaine.

Il se retourna et pointa un doigt accusateur vers Darcy.

– Ne vous y trompez pas Darcy ! Si demain matin j'apprenais que Jane en aime un autre et qu'elle est perdue à jamais pour moi, je vous emprunterai une carabine et j'essayerai de vous abattre… Mais si elle est encore libre et qu'Elizabeth et sa tante sont capables de me rassurer qu'elle n'est pas définitivement déçue par ce qu'elle a dû croire de moi, je vous pardonnerai, Darcy ! Je vous pardonnerai tout simplement parce qu'en me dévoilant vos faiblesses vous m'avez donné la possibilité de ne plus me considérer comme une pauvre copie de ce qu'est un vrai gentleman.

Bingley poussa un grand cri et pointa ses bras vers le ciel.

– Elle m'aime ! Merci mon Dieu…

En deux pas, Bingley fut devant Darcy qu'il extirpa d'un geste de son fauteuil avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

– Elle m'aime, Darcy ! Mon ange m'aime…


	5. Dîner en famille

**Rosings. Mercredi 5 août 1801. Dîner.**

– Ma mère est souffrante, elle s'excuse de ne pas pouvoir participer.

– Ça tombe bien, elle n'était pas invitée, répondit d'Arcy pas d'humeur à être diplomate. Je n'avais pas l'intention de me laisser gâcher un repas par sa trop célèbre propension à parler pour tout le monde.

Il atténua ses paroles d'un sourire.

– Et cela nous permettra de faire constater à tous qu'Anne de Bourgh est loin d'être la discrète et souffreteuse petite souris grise que sa très chère maman prend tant de plaisir à exhiber.

Anne lui rendit son sourire.

– Peut-être la situation plaisait-elle autant à la petite souris grise qu'à la redoutable marâtre ?

– Je n'en crois rien, répliqua d'Arcy. Vous êtes trop intelligente pour éprouver le moindre plaisir à passer pour une petite fille fluette et sans importance. Vous avez envie de mordre dans le monde, Anne, vous avez envie de vous envoler et prendre le monde à bras raccourci.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

– J'ai connu ça. J'ai connu une situation fort semblable à la vôtre avec un père se croyant intelligent et n'étant qu'un idiot imbu de lui-même. Avec, de surcroît un frère ressemblant à s'y méprendre à notre père, juste plus jeune et plus inculte, pour trouver ma voie je n'ai d'autre choix que de fuir. J'ai donc fuis !

– Et vous avez fuis où ?

Charlotte avait eu du mal à convaincre son petit monde de répondre à l'invitation. Jane surtout était plus que réticente. Le Français lui faisant manifestement la cour et elle n'était nullement prête à encaisser un second désastre sentimental.

Sans compter qu'il s'agissait d'un ennemi et, ce qui n'arrangeait rien, un ennemi en train d'envahir leur pays.

Mais Charlotte avait insisté. Et Jane n'avait pas pu ne pas reconnaître que sa présence aurait peut-être un effet favorable sur l'humeur de d'Arcy.

Et Charlotte comptait bien profiter de ce repas pour plaider la cause de son mari. Et si, pour le mettre de meilleure humeur, il fallait écouter l'histoire de sa vie, et bien, elle écouterait l'histoire de sa vie.

– Le plus loin possible, madame Collins. Jusqu'au bout de la Terre, là où il n'y avait plus que l'océan pour horizon. Là où tout ce qui avait eu de l'importance auparavant n'en avait plus aucune.

– Et pourquoi être revenu ? Vous aviez entendu parler de ce qui se passait en France ?

Leur hôte se tourna vers Jane qui venait de se décider à rompre le silence. Elle n'en pouvait rien mais l'homme la fascinait. Il n'était ni gai, ni joyeux, ni convivial et ressemblait plus à Darcy qu'il n'était possible pour deux cousins éloignés. Mais elle sentait en lui une présence quelle n'avait jamais trouvé ni observé nulle part. Elle était sûre que même dans une pièce remplie de centaines de personnes, ç'aurait été vers lui que son regard se serait tourné.

– J'avais enfin les moyens et l'intention de tuer mon père et mon frère. Je me suis donc mis en route pour pallier à mon manque de courage précédent…

Un froncement de sourcil un peu accusateur fut sa première réponse.

Il sourit devant sa condamnation.

– Eh oui, j'avais envie de tuer ces deux parasites dès avant mon départ. Mais une vieille couche de bêtises théologico-morales m'en a empêché. A mon retour de Chine de tels scrupules n'auraient plus existé. Fort désagréablement, d'autres ennemis de ma famille avaient décidé de me priver de ma juste revanche.

Son regard fit le tour de la tablée.

– Frustré je décidais donc de m'en prendre à ceux ayant tué le seul être que j'eux jamais aimé, c'est-à-dire les Anglais qui avaient eu la mauvaise idée de couler mon amiral de Grand Père.

Il esquissa une petite courbette.

– D'où ma présence et mes régulières tentatives de mettre à mal la Royal Navy…

– Vous n'êtes rentré en France qu'en 1799, vous nous avez dit ?

– Exact; Miss Bennet, je suis rentré dans les bagages du Général Vendémiaire. Nous nous sommes rencontrés en Egypte où j'ai eu ma première possibilité de nuire à votre Empire…

Nouveau froncement de sourcils de la superbe jeune femme qui lui faisait face.

– Aboukir ?

Il fit passer son appréciation pour son érudition d'un hochement de tête.

– Aboukir, en effet. J'avais eu vent de la venue de Nelson et Bonaparte a bien voulu me confier le commandement de l'Escadre française en rade d'Aboukir. Nelson n'a pas du tout apprécié la petite surprise que je lui ai concocté.

Son visage perdit toute trace d'humanité pour devenir un masque impassible.

– Il en est mort d'ailleurs. Et, à mon avis, la Royal Navy n'est pas prête de s'en remettre.

Charlotte qui n'était nullement intéressée par le passé mais plutôt par l'avenir, entreprit de ramener la conversation sur les projets de d'Arcy.

– Pourquoi êtes-vous en Angleterre ?

La question pouvait surprendre et pendant une poignée de secondes, il parut surpris.

– Excellente question, madame Collins. Mais, si vous le permettez, je vais me contenter de répondre par une Lapalissade. Pour envahir la Grande Bretagne, vous semble-t-elle une réponse suffisante ?

– Je n'ai pas l'impression que j'en obtiendrai davantage pour le moment, reconnut Charlotte. Je pense donc changer de sujet. Pourquoi arrêtez-vous et déportez-vous les pasteurs ?

Le sourire revint sur le visage de d'Arcy.

– Ça c'est une excellente question à laquelle je peux répondre sans faire courir le moindre risque à mon expédition.

Il la regarda pendant une seconde avant de faire un signe de la main. Benevento qui attendait un peu à l'écart s'éclipsa discrètement.

– La question est d'autant plus appréciable qu'elle touche directement et sans en avoir l'air la raison de votre présence ici ce soir. Il fit une petit courbette en direction de son interlocutrice. J'adore avoir affaire à des femmes intelligentes. C'est tellement rare…

Il gratifia d'un sourire d'excuse toutes les autres jeunes femmes présentes.

– Non point que je ne vous considère pas comme intelligentes, mais, à mon avis il ne suffit pas de penser juste, encore faut-il savoir utiliser ces pensés justes pour agir… Ce que fait votre amie ! Et avec beaucoup de subtilité.

Il récupéra son verre et sirota lentement son contenu.

– Précisions votre question reprit-il enfin. Pourquoi fais-je arrêter et déporter les notables. Je précise bien, les notables. Dont les pasteurs font partie.

Il jeta un regard vers Anne.

– Rosings n'a pas eu droit à l'arrestation de son châtelain et de sa famille pour la simple raison que je respecte les liens familiaux. Nous partageons les mêmes ancêtres et c'est, pour moi, une raison de modération. Mais ailleurs, partout ailleurs, les pasteurs, diacres et autres ecclésiastiques ont partagé la charrette de leurs employeurs.

Il reprit une goulée de vin.

– Pourquoi ? Pour deux raisons qui ne sont pas hiérarchisées ! Un, pour priver la population de ses chefs naturels. Non pas que tous les notables aient l'envergure pour organiser une révolte, mais certains l'aurait eue et donc en les arrêtant tous, je prive les mécontents de leurs figures de proue naturelles.

Il eut une moue satisfaite.

– Je me plais à utiliser l'exemple de Robin de Loxley qui sut coaliser autour de lui les mécontentements. C'était, selon la légende, un noble saxon qui se révolta contre les odieux suppôts du Shérif de Nottingham. Moi, plutôt que de courir le moindre risque de voir un Robin de Loxley polariser les semeurs de trouble, je le mets, dès que possible, dans un camp dont il ne ressortira pas de sitôt. Plus là, moins de tracas.

– Mais pourquoi les pasteurs, ce sont des hommes de paix et de religion…

Elle eut droit à un début d'éclat de rire.

– Vous demanderez leur avis à tous les martyrs "hérétiques" que ces braves pasteurs anglicans ont poursuivi de leur hargne et de leur hostilité. Non, madame, hommes de religion, d'accord ! Homme de paix ? Pas pour la plupart. Ils font partie du système et ils ont intérêt à ce que le système survive et prospère. Moi, mon intérêt c'est de renverser le système. De montrer au peuple que les pasteurs sont des profiteurs comme les autres qui ne travaillent que pour leur propre enrichissement et au détriment des couches laborieuses qu'ils exploitent…

– C'est une horrible exagération, intervint Jane Bennet. Je n'ai connu que des pasteurs ayant le sens de la communauté et toujours prêts à se sacrifier pour leur troupeau.

– Je doute que vous soyez capable de voir mon intrinsèque méchanceté alors même que je brocarde à chaque instant devant vous. Vous m'excuserez si je ne vous considère pas comme assez lucide pour juger les gens sur ce qu'ils sont…

Elle le regarda d'un œil surpris.

– Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

– Ce que je veux dire, mademoiselle, c'est qu'il est de notoriété publique que vous êtes absolument incapable de voir la moindre trace de fausseté même chez le plus enhardi des brigands. Ce qui me laisse ma chance, manifestement…

Jane entreprit de devenir aussi cramoisie que les tentures de la pièce et se replongea aussitôt dans le massacre de la nourriture parsemant son assiette.

– Vous semblez bien informé, monsieur, intervint Charlotte dont le dos venait de se couvrir d'un filet de souffle glacial.

– C'est la base de la réussite, madame. Ce que je sais me permet de prendre des décisions sensées. Ce que j'ignore me fait faire des erreurs.

Il la fixa droit dans les yeux.

– Je ne crois pas aux erreurs.

Un bruit de porte les fit se tourner vers l'entrée de la pièce où apparut le dénommé Benevento accompagné de la silhouette trapue et grassouillette de William Collins.

Charlotte fut à ses côtés en moins de cinq secondes.

– William, tu vas bien ?

Collins jeta un regard craintif en direction de d'Arcy.

Celui-ci lui répondit d'un hochement de tête.

– Parfaitement, ma chère, répondit-il d'une voix à peine audible et beaucoup plus calme que d'habitude. J'ai été très bien traité et j'ai obtenu de la part de monsieur d'Arcy le privilège de n'être pas déporté comme tous mes collègues.

Il fit une petite courbette en direction de leur hôte.

– Ce pour quoi je lui serai éternellement reconnaissant.

Sa remarque fut accueillie d'un froncement de sourcils et il cessa immédiatement de parler.

Une nouvelle chaise fut ajoutée entre Charlotte et sa sœur et un service mis en place par des soldats diligents et discrets.

– Vous aviez parlé de deux raisons, intervint Jane désireuse de tirer la pauvre monsieur Collins de l'attention de leur hôte.

Le regard de d'Arcy revint immédiatement sur elle et un sourire satisfait éclaira son visage.

– C'est vrai, la seconde raison… La plus importante en fait. Celle dont je suis sûre qu'elle va produire de l'effet.

Il reposa son verre et se pencha un peu en avant. Tout le monde, sauf Jane qui n'arrivait pas être impressionnée par son vis-à-vis, recula imperceptiblement.

– La peur, finit-il par dire. Lorsque le bruit se sera répandu que je fais arrêter et déporter les notables, ceux-ci se mettront à courir. A fuir devant moi et mes armées… Bientôt, il suffira qu'une troupe de mes éclaireurs apparaisse au sommet d'une colline pour que tout ce qui a rang ou fortune se mette à courir. Et au fur et à mesure de leur fuite, la peur va s'étendre et prendre de l'ampleur. Et, bientôt, tous les notables de Grande Bretagne, même ceux qui n'ont pas la moindre chance de jamais voir une de mes unités, seront en Ecosse ou en route pour le Canada. Excellente propagande que celle-là, vous ne trouvez pas ? Les rats dodus quittant le navire envahi…

Jane lui jeta un regard noir et fulgurant.

– Tous ne fuiront pas, affirma-t-elle.

– Parfait, riposta-t-il ne la quittant pas des yeux. Ceux qui restent sont ceux qui m'intéressent, ceux qui méritent d'être arrêtés et déportés en Louisiane. La véritable âme de ce Royaume. Et en restant, ils vont se livrer à moi…

C'en fut trop pour Jane qui se releva, récupéra un couteau et le lui jeta à la figure.

– Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre !

La pièce fut comme paralysée et tous les regards se portèrent vers d'Arcy.

Qui n'avait pas bougé.

Pourtant sa main tenait maintenant le couteau que Jane venait de lui lancer.

Lentement, il le posa devant son assiette.

Un sourire satisfait prit possession de ses lèvres.

– C'est exactement comme ça que je vous aime, mademoiselle Bennet. Lorsque vous laissez la tigresse qui est en vous prendre le dessus. Lorsque vous oubliez les carcans de votre éducation pour devenir la femme que vous n'auriez jamais dû cesser d'être. Lorsque vous êtes comme ça, vous êtes parfaite !

Jane fit demi-tour et sortit en claquant la porte.

Le rire tonitruant de d'Arcy ne fit rien pour améliorer son humeur.

_Fin de la journée du 5 août._


	6. Lydia est de retour

**Chapitre 6**

**Rosings – Hunsford Jeudi 6 août 1801**

Jane était plus que troublée. Jamais de toute sa vie, elle n'avait réagi avec autant de véhémence. Jamais non plus un homme n'avait-il fait passer avec autant d'ostentation ses sentiments à son égard.

Elle avait dormi mais son sommeil avait été agité et, elle en était sûre, ses rêves n'avaient rien fait pour ramener calme et sérénité.

Elle finit par abandonner toute velléité de normalité et décida de se lever.

Le soleil était sortit de derrière l'horizon et les rideaux laissaient passer la lumière.

Il était bien plus tôt que d'habitude mais ce nouveau jour n'avait rien de normal.

Elle se glissa hors du lit, fit sa toilette et, comme c'était son habitude, s'habilla simplement pour ne déranger personne.

Elle sortit de sa chambre, descendit lentement l'escalier et passa par la cuisine pour prendre une poire et un bout de pain.

Il lui fallait réfléchir et Lizzie avait toujours prétendu qu'une promenade de bon matin lui clarifiait les idées.

Elle en était au point où elle était prête à tout essayer.

Y compris l'inconcevable.

Deux minutes plus tard, elle s'éloignait de Hunsford pour gagner les hauteurs du Parc de Rosings.

Ses pensées, invariablement, et à son grand déplaisir revenaient à Lui…

Même Charles n'avait pas eu cet effet-là sur elle.

Charles ne l'avait jamais irritée comme ça. Il avait été… Elle se força à changer son train de pensées. Il _était _charmant et attentionné. Savait se montrer adorable et attentif et son regard était…

Elle poussa un soupir.

Leurs regards n'avaient rien à voir. Elle y lisait l'intérêt pour elle mais chez Charles c'était le regard d'un chiot en adoration devant sa maîtresse. Chez _Lui_ c'était autre chose. Chez _Lui_, on sentait que jamais il ne s'abandonnerait. Que toujours, il resterait maître de la situation.

Et au fond d'elle-même, elle trouvait cette confiance et cette présence extrêmement rassurantes.

Charles…

Le visage de l'homme qui était parti sans même lui dire au revoir passa devant ses yeux. Et son sourire fut immédiatement présent.

Un sourire qui dévoilait tout, disait tout, montrait tout.

Qui proclamait au monde que Charles était charmant et gentil et attentionné.

Mais Charles n'avait pas cette présence qui lui donnait cette impression de totale sécurité.

Le Darcy, l'autre, celui d'Elizabeth avait cette même présence. Moins prononcée parce qu'enrobée dans ce qu'_Il_ appelait les carcans de l'éducation, mais là, sensible sous la surface et terriblement attirante.

Profitant de ce qu'elle était perdue au milieu de nulle part et tôt le matin, elle se laissa aller à pousser un cri de dépit…

Cet homme était insupportable !

– Pas contente ce matin ?

La voix la fit littéralement sauter sur place.

Elle se retourna pour se retrouver face à Lui.

Elle se détesta pour la majuscule, elle se détesta pour avoir été surprise par lui et elle se détesta encore pour se sentir rassurée par sa présence.

– Vous m'avez effrayée !

– A dessein, gronda-t-il. Vous étiez totalement fermée à tout ce qui se passe autour de vous. N'importe qui aurait été capable de vous surprendre !

Il se rapprocha d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses bras pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

Deux éclairs la parcoururent et le bleu de ses yeux envahit l'ensemble de son champ de vision.

– Vous vous rendez compte que hier après midi vous avez failli tomber entre les mains de brigands qui n'avaient pas, je vous le garantie, de pures intentions à votre égard. Et ce matin je vous retrouve, dès potron-minet en train de vous promener seule et sans défense dans le parc de Rosings. Où est restée votre légendaire prudence ?

_Fait quelque chose, sinon tu vas totalement sombrer_.

Elle finit par se ressaisir.

Une bonne tactique souvent efficace avec ses sœurs consistait en une bonne contre attaque générale.

– Vous êtes bien, vous, de me reprocher ce qui est directement dû à votre invasion ! Il y a une semaine, j'aurais pu me promener partout en Angleterre sans courir le moindre risque. C'est à cause de vous que certains ont laissé libre cours à leurs bas instincts…

Son visage perdit son aspect sérieux –_inquiet_ ?– pour retrouver le sourire.

Il la relâcha et s'éloigna d'un pas.

– Reproche accepté, fit-il. Je suis sans doute responsable pour partie de ce qui est arrivé hier. Je tiens toutefois à préciser que vous vous faites des illusions sur le _toute l'Angleterre_ ! Il y a des quartiers de Londres et de Bristol où vous auriez disparu sans laisser de traces si vous vous y étiez promené de si bon matin…

– Jamais je ne me serais rendue seule dans de tels endroits !

– Ça me rassure, ma chère. J'aurais détesté que vous fussiez aussi idiote que belle !

Elle passa du rose de la colère au cramoisis de …?...

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de se remettre, la saisit, délicatement, par le coude et l'entraîna en direction du Manoir.

– Venez avec moi, j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer.

Elle se laissa entraîner sans résister.

* * *

Vingt minutes plus tard elle était à la fois heureuse, agacée et frustrée.

– … terrible traitement, tu te rends compte que nous avons été parquées, parquées comme des bœufs dans des écuries…

Heureuse d'avoir retrouvée Lydia, toujours aussi déraisonnable et outrancière.

– … terriblement mal installées. A peine quelques couvertures et pas la moindre domestique. Je pense qu'ils les avaient parqués ailleurs. Dans les porcheries sans doute…

Agacée de n'avoir pas pu placer le moindre mot en cinq minutes.

– … sement j'ai pu me rendre utile. Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que ces matrones manquent de sens pratique. Incapables de rien faire de leurs dix doigts…

Et frustrée de _L_'avoir vu simplement disparaître au détour d'un couloir.

Elle ne put que constater qu'elle continuait à penser à lui de façon très différente de tous les autres hommes.

Seuls Darcy –_pourquoi Darcy _?– et Charles occupaient une place particulière dans son…

Elle hésita avant de vraiment préciser où ces deux –_trois_ !– là s'étaient nichés.

– … je me suis très vite retrouvée la personne la plus indispensable de l'endroit. Moi et Harriett, madame Forster nous étions les seules qui…

– Suffit !

Lydia s'arrêta net, les yeux exorbités et la bouche ouverte.

Aussi loin qu'elle put se souvenir, jamais elle n'avait entendu Jane élever la voix.

Jamais non plus n'avait elle vu cet air irrité sur son visage.

– Tu nous raconteras ça à Hunsford. Et si possible dans l'ordre et sans te perdre dans des commentaires idiots sur le nombre de rubans que tu as perdu dans cette histoire. Tu es peut-être la seule personne qui a vécu l'invasion et qui peut nous la raconter, alors merci de te concentrer.

Ceci ayant été dit, elle récupéra sa sœur par le bras et se mit en route.

Lydia n'ouvrit pas la bouche de tout le trajet.

* * *

– Je n'aime pas du tout la couleur de cette robe, gémit une Lydia propre et habillée de neuf en entrant dans le grand salon d'Hunsford.

Elle avait perdu tous ses bagages mais, fort heureusement –ou malheureusement s'il fallait l'en croire– elle était de la même taille que Mary et les sœurs avaient trouvé de quoi l'habiller.

– C'est ma plus belle robe, protesta Mary. Normalement elle était prévue pour les dîners chez lady Catherine. Pas pour mettre au milieu de la journée.

– Tout le reste est gris ou beige, s'exclama Lydia. Tu ne vois pas m'habiller de gris ou de beige, non ?

Jane lui jeta un regard impatient et Lydia se le tint pour dit.

Elle prit place et entreprit de raconter ce qu'elle avait vécue.

* * *

Près de Seize mille hommes de troupes et officiers s'étaient installés aux alentours de Brighton. Pour une obscure raison, l'état-major avait décidé que c'était le bon endroit pour réunir les troupes avant les manœuvres de Septembre que son altesse royale de Prince Frederick allait diriger.

Le Comté de Kent était ravi, la municipalité de Brighton un peu moins.

Les affaires seraient bonnes mais seize mille hommes de plus allaient amener avec eux tout un tas de problèmes.  
Sans compter les prostituées qui, cette année, avaient décidé de prendre les eaux.

A Brighton, comme par hasard…

Tout le monde s'était, au moment où la milice de –– shire était arrivée sous les ordres du Colonel Forster, accommodé de la nouvelle situation. Les Royal Dragoons sous les ordres du colonel Fitzwilliam étaient descendus de Londres et avaient entrepris de faire une police efficace dans et autour de Brighton.

Les officiers, évidemment, avaient pris résidence en ville et, en attendant Septembre et le début des manoeuvres, entendaient bien prendre du bon temps en compagnie des coquettes qui étaient arrivées dans les bagages de la plupart d'entre eux.

Un jour sur deux, un des colonels organisait un bal et les nuits étaient, sauf pour les Royal Dragoons qui prenaient leur travail au sérieux, marqués par de nombreuses festivités et un nombre encore plus important d'incidents et de bagarres.

Les dégâts étaient importants mais facilement réparables et le boost des affaires compensait largement la ville pour les nombreux désagréments liés à la présence de tant de militaires.

Jusqu'à la nuit du 1er Août où, venant de Londres, les généraux allaient, pour la première fois participer.

Lydia, comme son hôtesse, valsait de bal en bal et de danse en danse, la tête dans les nuages et plus qu'un peu pompette.

Wickham avait quelque peu perdu sa place de favori concurrencé qu'il était par un ténébreux lieutenant des hussards dont les yeux –presque noirs– et le sourire canaille attirait les donzelles plus vite qu'une flamme les moustiques.

Malheureusement pour Lydia, le lieutenant Sachs préférait les jeunes femmes un peu plus mûres et moins expansives. Il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il l'avait gratifié d'au moins une danse à chacun des bals et que lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles il était aussi charmant que prévenant.

Et nettement moins mercenaire que Wickham qui ne passait pas de soirée sans essayer de séduire l'une ou l'autre héritière ramenée dans les bagages de l'un ou l'autre de ses compagnons.

De surcroît, c'était le régiment du colonel Forster qui était de service la nuit du Bal du premier août puisque les généraux avaient insisté pour que le colonel Fitzwilliam assiste au bal. Et, au grand étonnement de tous ses camarades Wickham s'était porté volontaire pour superviser les tâches nocturnes.

Très vite le bruit avait couru que WIckham avait eu une rencontre malheureuse avec une des filles du général Anneley et que le général avait promis de le faire écorcher vif si jamais il le revoyait.

L'anecdote avait fait rire tout le monde et avait rassuré l'ensemble du corps des officiers quant aux desseins de Wickham, qui, c'était évident pour tous, n'avait guère de motivation du point de vue militaire.

Forster accueillit son volontariat avec le scepticisme d'usage mais, devant l'absence d'autres volontaires, il se fit une raison et accepta de confier Brighton à Wickham. Pour cette nuit-là. Il se trouve que ce fut cette nuit que choisirent les français pour débarquer à Brighton.

* * *

– Nous étions en pleine fête lorsque, d'un coup la musique se mit à hoqueter et nous vîmes qu'un homme était debout au milieu de l'orchestre, fit Lydia d'une voix plaintive. La musique continua pendant quelques instants mais nombreux étaient les couples qui s'arrêtaient au fur et à mesure pour observer le personnage qui les observait depuis le balcon de l'orchestre.

Elle se tut un instant et se tourna vers Maria qu'elle savait être la plus émotive de la petite assemblée.

– Tu aurait dû le voir, le regard noir et brillant. Son bicorne sur la tête, les mains dans le dos, en train d'observer la piste de danse. J'en avais la chair de poule.

Jane fut un petit signe et Lydia abandonna sa tentative d'impressionner Maria Lucas pour reprendre son récit.

– Ce fut le général Bryan qui finit par réagir.

Les yeux de Lydia se mirent à briller et un sourire éclaira son visage.

– C'est un homme vraiment charmant, beau, grand avec plus de dorures sur sa vareuse rouge que je n'en avais jamais vues auparavant. Et il a dansé avec moi…

– Non… fit Maria dans un souffle.

– Si et aussi avec Harriett… Vraiment un homme charmant…

– Lydia, intervint à nouveau Jane. Tu pourras raconter toutes les anecdotes que tu voudras après que nous sachions ce qui s'est passé. Pour le moment, merci de revenir à l'histoire principale.

Lydia prit un air pincé et reprit son histoire.

– Il s'est avancé et a crié en direction de l'homme. "C'est quoi cette plaisanterie ? Vous vous croyez drôle ?"

Elle se tourna vers Jane et son visage prit son air habituel lorsque son environnement la dépassait.

– Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il a dit ça. Et je dois avouer que Harriett n'a pas su me répondre non plus. Quant aux autres Matrones elles étaient vraiment trop imbues d'elles mêmes pour que je me hasarde à leur poser des questions… Elles m'auraient pris pour une idiote.

– Le vêtement de l'homme de l'orchestre, il était plus marine avec des dorures sous forme de feuillages ?

– Exactement, Charlotte, comment sais-tu ?

– J'en ai vu un exemplaire hier. Il semble que ce soit l'uniforme d'un Proconsul Français. Il n'est pas étonnant du tout que le général ait trouvé la plaisanterie douteuse.

– Sauf que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie, insista Lydia. C'est d'ailleurs ce que l'homme a dit en réponse au général. Et c'est à ce moment-là que les français sont entrés par les portes et les fenêtres en nous menaçant de leurs armes.

Elle se tourna une fois de plus vers Maria.

– Là, toutes les Matrones se sont mises à pousse des cris aigus et à se coller aux officiers se trouvant à côté d'eux. Lorsque les cris se furent un peu calmés, l'homme au milieu de l'orchestre a repris la parole. "Vous vous rendez ou vous jouez aux héros ? Personnellement je n'ai pas de préférence. Moins vous serez nombreux à survivre à cette rencontre et moins je devrais utiliser d'hommes pour vous garder…"

Un frisson rétrospectif parcourut Lydia.

– Et je suis sûre que ce qu'il disait, il le pensait. J'en ai eu la chair de poule. Les autres aussi ont dû le sentir puisqu'une demi douzaine au moins de Matrones ont perdu connaissance à ce moment-là…

Jane esquissa un petit sourire. Elle aussi aurait sans doute choisie de se laisser tomber au sol. Juste histoire d'être moins présente dans la ligne de mire des Français. Lydia, évidemment, éprouvait de la fierté à être restée consciente et debout…

– C'est là que le général a demandé à qui il avait à faire.

– Et il a refusé de se nommer, ce rustre. Vous vous rendez compte…

Devant la moue indignée de Lydia, Jane ne put s'empêcher de sourire franchement.

– Il a juste dit, reprit Lydia, que ce renseignement ne leur serait d'aucune utilité là où ils allaient passer les prochaines années de leur vie et qu'il leur suffisait de savoir qu'il était celui qui allait accepter leur reddition et qu'ils devraient s'en contenter.

Lydia récupéra son mouchoir et entreprit de lui faire payer toute l'angoisse qu'elle avait éprouvé à ce moment-là.

– Et alors il a dit des paroles insupportables et pleines d'arrogance. Il a dit : "Et j'espère que vous apprécierez à sa juste valeur le fait que c'est vous, messieurs qui étiez en train de danser pendant que mes troupes débarquaient à votre nez et à votre barbe sans que personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit…" Il a levé alors sa main vers son bicorne et a salué la salle. "La République Française vous remercie, messieurs les officiers de sa gracieuse majesté. Vous aurez, j'espère, à cœur, dans l'avenir, de rappeler à vos compatriotes que vous étiez là, à Brighton. Là où l'armée de libération du peuple a pris pied… Je suis sûr que cela vous vaudra de nombreuses et chaleureuses accolades !" Et puis il a donné un ordre en français et des hommes sont entrés par dizaines dans la salle de bal et ont entrepris de désarmer ceux qui avaient encore leurs sabres…

Lydia fut saisie d'un tremblement qu'elle ne put pas réprimer. Maria fut immédiatement à ses côtés pour la rassurer.

– Après, ils ont emmené des officiers et nous avons été séparés d'eux. Ils nous ont enfermés dans des écuries dont les chevaux étaient partis. J'y suis restée trois jours, jusqu'à cette nuit où un homme est venu me chercher pour me mettre sur un cheval et m'amener à Rosings.

Elle fit une grimace.

– Nous avons chevauché toute la nuit. J'en ai encore mal au derrière.

* * *

Jane fit un signe à Charlotte et toutes deux se retirèrent dans le salon qu'affectionnait madame Collins.

– J'ai bien peur que la situation ne soit désespérée, finit-elle par dire. Les Français nous ont non seulement envahis mais ils nous ont envahi là où nous avions le plus de troupes et au moment le plus opportun.

Charlotte acquiesça d'une grimace.

– Ils étaient au courant de tout et il est apparaît que notre armée n'est pas vraiment à la hauteur de sa tâche. Je me demande comment les choses se sont passées en dehors de la salle de bal.

– Ce n'est pas Lydia qui pourra nous l'apprendre, ça. Pourquoi a-t-elle été libérée ?

Charlotte lui jeta un regard stupéfait.

– Pour te faire plaisir, Jane, c'est évident. Et si William est libre, c'est exactement pour la même raison. Il te fait la cour avec tous les moyens à sa disposition. Et je dois avouer que ses moyens sont impressionnants.

Jane ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

– Je ne souhaite pas qu'il me fasse la cour, Charlotte. C'est un ennemi…

Charlotte poussa un long soupir et vint s'asseoir aux côtés de la sœur de sa meilleure amie. Jusque là elles n'avaient guère eut d'atomes crochus mais la Jane d'hier, celle qui avait saisi un bâton et s'était mis en travers du chemin des cinq brigands était une Jane qu'elle n'avait jamais encore eut le loisir d'observer. Rien a voir avec la Jane nunuche et trop gentille qui avait toujours régné sur Longbourn.

La nouvelle Jane, avait des potentialités et elle entendait bien les lui faire comprendre.

– Jane, c'est un ennemi, mais c'est aussi un homme et c'est un homme qui, c'est manifeste, éprouve de l'attirance pour toi. Et cette attirance, il nous faut l'utiliser au mieux…

– Charlotte !

Madame Collins balaya sa protestation d'un geste de la main.

– Jane, à situation exceptionnelle, moyens exceptionnels.

Jane tenta de parler mais Charlotte l'en empêcha.

– Gardons les pieds sur terre, Jane. Les Français nous ont envahi. Et depuis Jules César, les armées qui ont réussi à prendre pied en Angleterre n'ont jamais été vaincues. Ce qui est difficile, c'est d'arriver. Une fois sur place, la probabilité c'est qu'ils s'installent.

Cette fois même la fermeté de Charlotte ne put empêcher Jane de répondre.

– Tu ne crois pas ça, j'espère ?

Charlotte hocha longuement de la tête.

– Si, Jane, je le crois. Et l'exploit de nos troupes à Brighton ne me fait pas douter. Jane, s'il y a une qualité que j'ai, c'est d'avoir les pieds sur terre. Et mes pieds me disent que ce d'Arcy là, il est pire que l'autre. Non seulement il sait ce qu'il veut mais il est prêt à se donner les moyens pour l'avoir. Et je ne parle pas que de toi, Jane, je parle aussi de notre pays. Il est venu et crois-moi ce n'est pas pour repartir après avoir humilié nos généraux.

Jane se mit à pétrir ses doigts et à regarder le sol.

– Je ne sais pas comment séduire un homme, Charlotte… Je n'ai aucune des qualités qu'il faut pour ça.

– Tu l'as déjà séduit, ce problème là ne se pose déjà plus. Et pour ce que j'en ai vu, il veut te convaincre de le rejoindre, pas te forcer. Il a même tout fait pour que tu n'aies pas à lui demander de faveurs. Il ne te veut pas reconnaissante, il te veut amoureuse. Sous ses dehors froids c'est un passionné et un romantique. Il croit qu'il existe quelque part une femme faite pour lui et qui le complétera. Et tant qu'il croit que cette femme, c'est toi, il faut que nous en tirions profit…

Jane la regarda d'un air horrifié.

– Charlotte, c'est pire que de faire la…

– Ne le dis pas, la coupa Charlotte. D'abord parce que tu ne sais ce que font vraiment ces femmes et ensuite parce que cela n'a rien à voir. Il est amoureux de toi. Tu n'as même pas besoin de faire semblant de l'aimer. Tout ce qu'il faut que tu fasses c'est ne pas le repousser définitivement. Tant qu'il aura un espoir, il te chérira et te comblera de faveurs.

Le visage de Charlotte devint dur comme l'acier.

– Et s'il gagne et si l'Angleterre tombe, ce sera une bonne chose que sa femme soit là pour lui rappeler que nous avons quelque chose à leur amener.

Jane lui jeta un regard timide. Manifestement le sujet de leur conversation la gênait.

_Tant pis, quand faut y aller, faut y aller_…

– J'ai dit femme, pas maîtresse, Jane. Maintenant, je vais être franche avec toi, je pense que non seulement c'est de ton intérêt de le laisser te faire la cour, mais je suis persuadée que c'est ton devoir.

Le visage de Jane fut marqué d'une intense stupéfaction.

– J'ai bien dit devoir, insista Charlotte. Peut-être pas pour l'Angleterre parce que je doute qu'il perde jamais le contrôle de ses émotions, mais pour le peuple anglais, si tu n'es pas là pour le modérer, rien ne le retiendra.

– Mais Charles…

Charlotte leva les yeux au ciel.

– Charles a manqué sa chance. Il avait un joyau qui ne demandait qu'à lui appartenir, il ne tenait qu'à lui de s'en saisir. Même si je crois que ta trop grande retenue y a aussi été pour quelque chose.

– La bienséance, osa Jane…

– Au diable la bienséance, Jane. C'est ton avenir et ton bonheur qui était en jeu. Il était visible qu'il t'aimait et le fait de ne rien montrer l'a fait douter de ton amour.

Elle récupéra les mains de la jeune fille qui était assise à ses côtés.

– Jane, non seulement tu es belle, mais tu as en toi une force qui attire certains hommes. Des hommes comme d'Arcy ou Bingley qui n'osent se l'avouer mais qui sont fascinés par la pureté lorsqu'ils la rencontrent… Ils s'imaginent tellement noirs au tréfonds d'eux-mêmes que le seul

fait de seulement te connaître leur donne un espoir de rédemption…

Devant l'incompréhension de sa voisine, elle se décida à être encore plus directe.

– Jane tu as déjà une fois, par discrétion et parce que tu pensais que montrer tes sentiments serait mal séant, perdu une excellente chance de te trouver à la fois un époux et une situation. Il se trouve qu'une seconde chance se présente à toi, encore meilleure…

– C'est un ennemi, Charlotte !

– C'est le cadet de nos soucis, c'est l'équivalent républicain d'un Duc et même si sa campagne d'invasion est vouée à l'échec tu crois vraiment qu'il ne trouvera pas les moyens de se replier avant la fin ?

– Je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas du genre à abandonner ses hommes…

La remarque de sa compagne la força au silence.

Jane venait de prendre sa défense, là, non ?

Décidemment les Bennet arrivaient toujours à lui faire perdre son latin…

Elle prit une longue inspiration et fit le point de sa petite démonstration.

La dernière remarque de Jane montrait qu'elle n'était pas aussi insensible au ténébreux d'Arcy qu'elle voulait le croire.

Ce qui était loin d'étonner Charlotte. Dans le genre mystérieux chevalier protecteur, il devait être ce qui se faisait de mieux. Et comme il était évident qu'il s'était attaché à la conquérir elle, Jane ne pouvait pas ne pas y rester insensible.

Ceci étant dit, le fait qu'il fut un envahisseur ne pouvait passer pour un détail de l'histoire.

Notamment pas aux yeux d'une pure, chaste et romantique donzelle de l'acabit de Jane.

Le romantique allait l'aider. Après tout, il était intervenu pour les sauver. Tel un chevalier blanc d'une grande noblesse de cœur…

Et il avait libéré William et Lydia. Sans rien demander en contrepartie.

_Temps de reprendre mon petit travail de sape_.

– Je suis sûr qu'il est effectivement de la race de ceux qui se battent jusqu'au bout aux côtés de ses hommes. Cela n'empêche pas qu'il ne restera, de toutes façons, pas très longtemps en détention en Angleterre. Ou s'il reste en détention, il sera détenu avec tous les honneurs dus à son rang. Je rappelle que c'est un d'Arcy. Même pour nos gentilshommes, il ne peut être que considéré que comme un égal…

Le regard de Jane devint suspicieux.

– Où veux-tu en venir ?

_Un peu de comédie maintenant_…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et souffla bruyamment.

– Où je veux en venir ? Je veux en venir au fait que le peut-être futur maître de l'Angleterre et, de toutes façon numéro quatre de la République Française est tombé amoureux de toi et que quoi que tu essayes de me faire croire, il est manifeste qu'il ne te laisse pas indifférent. Donc !

– Donc ?

– Cesse de faire semblant, Jane ! Tu sais très bien où je veux en venir. Tu as non seulement ton propre avenir entre les mains, mais sans doute aussi celui de milliers de Britanniques. Essaye de lui montrer que tu l'apprécies. Que tu le trouves attirant ou, mieux même, intrigant. Ça suffira pour te garantir ses faveurs. Si tu y tiens, mets lui les points sur les "i" et fais passer le message que tu ne feras rien de contraire à la bienséance. Ça, ça suffira pour qu'il ne t'importune pas dans un premier temps.

Jane retira ses mains des siennes et entreprit de tenter de les pétrir.

– Si je fais ça, on me jugera sévèrement. Ma réputation en pâtira.

– Jane, je te jure que ta réputation sera le cadet des soucis de l'Angleterre et du "_ton_". Ce qui leur importera, par contre, c'est qu'il existe quelqu'un aux côtés de celui qui est sur le point de les écraser, qui est capable de prendre leur défense.

Jane se leva et alla à la fenêtre.  
Elle resta de longues minutes à regarder le jardin et les fleurs.

– C'est pour ça que je suis sortie si tôt ce matin, finit-elle par reprendre. Je n'arrive pas à me décider de ce qu'il convient de faire. Je n'ai toujours pas surmonté Charles. Tous les jours, je pense à lui. Mais depuis hier, je me surprends à aussi penser à d'Arcy. Je le vois se précipiter à notre secours. Je le vois en train de sourire tout en refusant de me reposer à terre. Je le vois me manger du regard.

D'un geste brusque, elle se retourna pour faire face à Charlotte.

– Et je suis morte de honte de peut-être éprouver de l'attirance pour un homme qui tue sans y réfléchir à deux fois et qui a avoué qu'il faisait arrêter les gentilshommes dans un but de terreur. Qui sait si papa n'est pas déjà en route vers la Louisiane…

Charlotte fit de son mieux pour plaquer un masque de sympathie sur son visage exaspéré. Les Bennet commençaient singulièrement à l'agacer.

– Tu peux me croire que ta famille ne risque rien. Il a même fait libérer William pour te faire plaisir. Tu crois vraiment qu'il n'a pas déjà glissé un mot à son âme damnée pour qu'il retrouve le reste de ta famille et qu'il s'arrange pour qu'il ne leur arrive rien ?

Jane eut un moue inquiète.

– Sur ce point, il me fait peur. Il donne l'impression de tout savoir, de tout connaître. Ce matin, il était à mes côtés alors que je venais à peine d'arriver là où je souhaitais me rendre. Comme s'il m'avait devinée toute entière.

Charlotte convint en silence que cet aspect de sa personnalité pouvait être difficile à gérer. Quelle femme n'a pas envie de garder ses secrets et une partie de son existence un peu mystérieuse.

Mais tout bien considéré, Jane était sans doute le meilleur choix qu'il pouvait faire aussi de ce point de vue. Elle était sûre que jamais elle n'avait rien caché, ni menti autrement que par omission. Pour un maniaque de la connaissance comme d'Arcy, elle était parfaite. Elle n'avait envie de rien dissimuler et il n'aurait donc jamais rien de compromettant à découvrir sur elle…

_Temps de me remettre au travail_…

– Chaque homme a des défauts, Jane. Pareil pour chaque femme. Aucun d'entre nous n'est parfait. Et j'ai l'impression que d'Arcy découvre une qualité derrière chacun de tes défauts. C'est une excellente base pour commencer une relation…

– Je ne sais pas si je suis capable d'envisager une relation avec lui… Charlotte, il est différent de tous les hommes que j'ai rencontré jusqu'à présent. Il ne réagit pas comme eux, il ne se conduit pas comme eux, il fait des choses que les autres ne font pas… Il me fait peur !

_Ce qui est une saine attitude face à ce tueur. Mais, c'est une attitude dont nous ne pouvons pas nous offrir le luxe. Il t'a choisie, il va falloir que tu t'y fasses_…

– Tu es la seule personne qui n'a sans doute rien à craindre de lui…

– Tant que je ne lui déplaît pas, peut-être…

_Moins idiote qu'elle n'en donne l'impression, mais ce ni le moment, ni la matière_…

– Pourquoi lui déplairais-tu ? Tu ne lui as rien promis et tu ne lui as fait aucune avance. C'est lui qui essaye de te séduire. C'est lui qui est amoureux. Il fera ce qu'il faut pour te conquérir. Et je te garantie que couper la tête de celle qu'il aime ne fait pas partie des moyens qu'un amoureux ou un mari utilisent…

– Un amoureux ou un mari normaux, peut-être… Lui, je n'en suis pas sûre…

Charlotte décida de ranger définitivement au placard toutes ses idées erronées sur Jane et son éventuelle intelligence de moineau. Derrière sa compassion et sa gentille se cachait une vraie cervelle qui ne tournait juste pas comme celle de la plupart des gens.

Mais pour le moment, c'était à la compassion qu'elle se devait de faire appel. L'intelligence, comme souvent, était un obstacle plus qu'autre chose.

– Vous n'en êtes pas encore au point où tu risques de le décevoir. Pour le moment, il t'idéalise et il convient d'en…

Elle se récupéra au dernier moment.

– Tenir compte. Tu as un rôle important à jouer, nous n'avons pas le droit de laisser passer l'occasion.

– Je ne suis pas une actrice… Je ne sais pas si je pourrais jouer un rôle que je ne ressens pas.

– Personne ne te demande de mentir ou de te faire passer pour ce que tu n'es pas. Contente-toi d'être Jane Bennet. Tu sais, la jeune fille la plus gentille et compassionnée qui aie jamais vécu et ce sera parfait. C'est Jane Bennet qui l'intéresse, personne d'autre ! Et tant qu'il est occupé à conquérir Jane Bennet, il sera peut-être moins efficace à écraser nos milices et à déporter nos notables…

Le coup était bas mais elle commençait sérieusement à l'énerver. Pourquoi les hommes vraiment intéressants se tournaient-ils seulement vers les Bennet ? Ne laissant aux autres que les Collins et consorts ?

Jane prit une longue inspiration et regarda Charlotte droit dans les yeux.

– Que dois-je faire ?

Charlotte poussa un discret soupir de soulagement.

_Nous y voilà_… _Enfin_…


	7. Nouvelles de Pemberley

**Hertfordshire – Longbourn – Jeudi 6 août 1801**

– Monsieur Bennet, monsieur Bennet, quelles sont les nouvelles ? Les Français sont-ils déjà à nos portes ? Allons-nous mourir égorgés dans les sillons comme dans leur horrible chant patriotique ?

– Mais non, chère madame Bennet, répondit-il. La lettre vient de Lampton en Derbyshire. Elle est signée Fitzwilliam Darcy…

– Monsieur Darcy ? Que bien vouloir de nous cet odieux personnage ? Lampton c'est là où mon frère et sa suite devaient s'arrêter. C'est sans doute encore à cause de votre fille. Il a sans doute à se plaindre d'Elizabeth ? Je me trompe?

– Oui et non madame Bennet.

– Comment cela peut-il être à la fois oui et non, monsieur Bennet ? Vous êtes encore en train d'abuser de mes pauvres nerfs. Vous n'avez vraiment aucune pitié pour une pauvre victime de nerfs malades.

– Si vous me laissiez expliquer, madame Bennet, vous n'auriez pas besoin de vous énerver ainsi. J'allais y venir.

Il prit une inspiration et ajusta son lorgnon sur l'arrête de son nez.

– Et… insista madame Bennet.

– J'y viens, j'y viens, répondit monsieur Bennet en fronçant les sourcils. C'est une longue lettre et je cherche seulement à en comprendre le sens au mieux.

Il parcourut à nouveau le texte en faisant "humm, humm, humm…"

– Oui, il est effectivement question d'Elizabeth dans la lettre de monsieur Darcy.

Il retira son lorgnon et regarda en direction de son épouse.

– C'est d'ailleurs fort étonnant ce qu'il en dit…

– Monsieur Bennet, cessez de jouer avec moi et dites-moi de quoi il est question.

– Bien, bien, puisque vous y tenez.

Madame Bennet leva les yeux au ciel et fit de son mieux pour rester calme. La tension due au débarquement français avait suffisamment pesé sur ses pauvres nerfs, un rien de plus risquait de les réduire définitivement à l'état de pauvres loques inutilisables.

Monsieur Bennet remit son lorgnon sur le nez et après avoir prit une longue respiration se tourna à nouveau vers son épouse.

– Je commence par le "oui" ou je commence par le "non" ?

– Qu'importe ! Commencez de suite…

– Le "oui" donc, fit monsieur Bennet. Il semble qu'Elizabeth ait en Avril dernier refusé de l'épouser…

– Quoi, hurla madame Bennet. Elizabeth ? En Avril ? De l'épouser ? Les 10 000 livres de rente annuelle ?

Monsieur Bennet lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

– Ça je ne sais pas, madame Bennet. Il n'en parle pas dans sa lettre.

Il prit un air songeur.

– Je pense que ça doit être inclus dans la demande. Et dans le refus aussi, d'ailleurs, si on y pense…

– Ohh, monsieur Bennet, c'est de votre faute ! La preuve parfaite de votre éducation défaillante. Après ce pauvre monsieur Collins, elle a refusé d'en épouser un autre. Et personne de moins que monsieur Darcy ! La moitié de Derbyshire et une rente de 10 000 livres par an ! Ohhh Hooo Hooooo… Elle veut donc provoquer ma mort ?

Madame Bennet, ses jambes refusant de la porter plus avant, n'eut d'autre choix que de se laisser tomber dans le divan le plus proche…

– Hill, mes sels, Viiiite, je meurs…

Attiré par les hurlements de madame Bennet, madame Hill, son époux et Kitty ne tardèrent pas à entrer dans le bureau de monsieur Bennet.

– Ahh, Kitty, fit monsieur Bennet, tu tombes bien. Voudrais-tu voir avec Hill pour que soient préparés tes bagages, ceux de ta mère et ceux des enfants Gardiner ? Vous partez tous dès demain matin…

Remis sur pied par la curiosité et par les sels, madame Bennet ne laissa pas passer l'information.

– Nous partons ? Et où irions-nous ?

– Mais à Pemberley, madame Bennet, chez monsieur Darcy…

– Et pourquoi irions-nous chez monsieur Darcy ?

Ce fut au tour de monsieur Bennet de lever les yeux au ciel.

– Pour deux raisons, madame Bennet. La première c'est parce que monsieur Darcy nous invite à rejoindre Elizabeth qui est, avec les Gardiner, l'invitée de Pemberley. La seconde c'est parce que, ayant l'intention de redemander la main de notre fille, il se pourrait que vous soyez nécessaire lors de la cérémonie de leur mariage…

– Il va redemander… Ouuuuuu ! Le cher homme ! Admirable de constance et de bon goût ! Évidemment nous partons de suite. Hiiiill, nous faisons nos bagages ! Immédiatement !

Sans attendre, madame Bennet quitta la pièce suivie de madame Hill et d'une Kitty plus souriante que ces derniers jours.

Monsieur Bennet secoua longuement la tête et laissa un sourire satisfait envahir son visage.

– Et ceci répond au "non"… ajouta-t-il pour lui-même et les murs de son bureau.

Sans attendre, il récupéra une feuille de papier en entreprit d'écrire une réponse. Il fallait qu'il explique pourquoi il n'accompagnerait pas sa femme, sa fille et ses neveux et nièces. Avant, il lui fallait essayer de retrouver le reste de sa famille.

Il poussa un long soupir. Avec Elizabeth mariée à monsieur Darcy, les choses s'annonçaient un peu plus favorables. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à découvrir ce qu'étaient devenues Jane, Mary et Lydia… Avec un peu de chances les deux premières étaient toujours ensembles.

A quelle distance des français, là se trouvait le véritable problème…


	8. Amour à Pemberley

**Derbyshire – Pemberley – Jeudi 6 août 1801**

– Elizabeth…

Le sourire qui apparut sur le visage de sa bien-aimée fit disparaître les vingt ans qu'une nuit d'inquiétude avait ajouté à son âge. Ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se revoir après sa terrible annonce et il avait passé une partie de sa nuit à se demander si elle avait mal pris le fait qu'il lui ait caché l'invasion avant de faire sa demande.

Elle le laissa la rejoindre et leurs mains se retrouvèrent, tout naturellement, les unes dans les autres.

– Fitzwilliam…

Elle fut étonnée de l'effet que le simple fait de prononcer son prénom avait sur lui.

– S'il me suffit de vous appeler par votre prénom, Fitzwilliam, pour faire naître ce genre de sourire épanoui, j'ai bien peur que je ne dusse, désormais, ajouter le mot "Fitzwilliam" à chacune des phrases de mes conversations…

Il ramena sa main droite à ses lèvres et tout en ne la perdant pas des yeux, entreprit de goûter sa main, humer son odeur, sentir chaque vibration de son corps…

Elle le laissa faire et un temps indéterminé, mais certain, passa, les laissant naufragés au beau milieu du couloir principal de rez-de-chaussée de Pemberley.

Des ombres souriantes passaient autour d'eux, faisant de grands détours pour ne pas les déranger mais ils auraient pu les frôler qu'ils n'auraient reconnu personne, se contentant de s'épanouir au soleil du regard de l'autre.

Ils furent tirés de leur intense adoration par un "Hummm-Hummm" –le troisième en fait– énergique de l'oncle d'Elizabeth.

Deux regards étonnés et passablement rêveurs se tournèrent vers lui.

– Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, fit-il, mais outre que la bienséance _m'obligeait_ à intervenir, il se trouve que votre intendant, monsieur Evans, souhaite vous parler de toute urgence. Il semble que la "rumeur" soit arrivée dans le Comté et qu'une délégation de vos gens et de vos voisins soit en route pour vous voir. Si vous n'avez pas encore pris votre petit déjeuner, il conviendrait que vous donniez quelques ordres pour qu'on vous amène de quoi manger dans votre bureau. J'ai bien peur que la journée d'aujourd'hui ne soit aussi dense que ne l'a été celle d'hier et vous allez avoir besoin de toutes vos forces.

Le sérieux habituel reprit possession des traits de Fitzwilliam Darcy et, non sans avoir une dernière fois effleuré la main d'Elizabeth du bout de ses lèvres et salué monsieur Gardiner d'une courbette absolument parfaite, il se mit en route d'un pas décidé vers son bureau.

Monsieur Gardiner récupéra la main de sa nièce et la rassura d'un sourire lorsque son regard se couvrit d'une lueur d'inquiétude.

– Nous avons à parler, Elizabeth, vous vous en rendez compte, j'espère ?

Elizabeth acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

– Je ne me doutais de rien, mon oncle, je ne me doutais vraiment de rien…

– Je sais, Elizabeth, je sais… répondit Gardiner en essayant de se faire rassurant et plein de compréhension. Il n'en demeure pas moins que, compte tenu des circonstances très inhabituelles, et je ne parle pas de vos circonstances, il serait peut-être de bon aloi de prévoir une cérémonie dans des délais assez brefs…

– Nous n'avons rien fait de…

– Je sais, l'interrompit son oncle. Ce n'est pas à ces circonstances que je faisais allusion. Je faisait allusion à l'invasion.

– Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que l'invasion change ?

Edward Gardiner prit un longue inspiration. Il aurait peut-être dû laisser à Darcy le soin de mettre en évidence tous les risques que l'Invasion risquait de lui –de leur– faire courir, mais le temps état compté et ils devaient faire vite.

– Venez avec moi au petit salon, j'ai demandé à madame Reynolds de nous y faire porter du thé et des victuailles. Nous pourrons manger tout en parlant, votre tante nous y attend.

* * *

L'accueil de madame Gardiner fut non seulement très chaleureux mais aussi très maternel.

– Alors comment s'est passé la première nuit de fiancée de ma nièce préférée ?

– Elle a passé comme un charme, répondit Elizabeth. J'étais pourtant sûre que les nouvelles feraient naître cauchemar après cauchemar mais il n'en a rien été. Je me suis endormie et j'ai rarement aussi bien dormie de ma vie.

– La magie de l'Amour, Elizabeth, répondit en souriant sa tante. Je dois avouer que je n'ai, pour ma part pas très bien dormi…

– Je suis désolée, mon égoïsme…

– Elizabeth, cessez immédiatement, l'interrompit sa tante. Buvez votre bonheur jusqu'à la lie. Les circonstances vont très vite vous ramener à la dure réalité des faits. N'ayez surtout pas honte de cette parcelle de bonheur que vous avez réussi à saisir la nuit dernière. Elles ne seront pas tellement nombreuses dans les semaines à venir. Tout ce qui est pris, n'est plus à prendre…

Madame Gardiner vit une sourde inquiétude envahir le visage de sa nièce.

– Vous me faites peur, ma tante…

– Aucune raison, intervint son oncle, de vous mettre martel en tête. Nous aussi nous avons remercié le ciel pour les faveurs qu'il a octroyé à notre famille. Non seulement nos enfants sont à l'abri au Nord de Londres mais grâce à votre alliance, ils vont pouvoir nous rejoindre ici où ils risquent de ne pas avoir à assister aux pires méfaits de cette guerre.

Il rejoignit sa femme et sa nièce et les prit dans ses bras.

– Nous ne doutons pas que dès demain nos enfants seront en route pour nous rejoindre. Ma sœur et son mari auront sans doute appris les mauvaises nouvelles et auront compris tout l'intérêt qu'il y a à prendre ses distances avec les environs de Londres.

– Papa ne va pas abandonner Longbourn, il y a toute sa vie, là-bas.

– Longbourn est, à plus ou moins long terme, aux Collins. Il ne risquera pas sa vie pour une propriété qui n'appartient déjà plus à votre famille. Je déteste être aussi brusque mais l'avenir des Bennet, et peut-être aussi des Gardiner, j'en ai bien peur, vient de glisser vers le Nord, Elizabeth. Vers le Nord et Pemberley.

Ce fut au tour de sa tante de reprendre la parole.

– Et c'est pour cela qu'il faut que votre mariage ait lieu le plus rapidement possible, Elizabeth. Pour garantir notre avenir à tous…

Elizabeth leur jeta un regard hagard.

Alors qu'elle était sûre qu'ils allaient la tancer pour son attitude inconvenante, ils étaient en train de la pousser vers un mariage rapide…

– Mais monsieur Darcy ne l'entendra peut-être pas de cette oreille…

– Monsieur darcy, tu peux me croire, fit son oncle en souriant, t'épouse ce midi si on lui donne la possibilité. Mais il n'a pas que des raisons personnelles pour t'épouser dans les plus brefs délais. Il a tout aussi conscience que nous de tout ce qui risque de se passer dans les prochains temps. Il a des devoirs dynastiques qui ne sont sans doute pas pour rien dans sa demande précipitée d'hier soir. Il n'a pas le choix, il lui faut tout faire pour garantir la postérité de son nom avant qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose…

– Qu'est ce qui pourrait lui arriver ?

– C'est la guerre ma chérie et il paraît que certaines batailles sont sanglantes et qu'on y meurt plutôt régulièrement…

Le sang quitta le visage d'Elizabeth et un voile humide couvrit ses yeux. Elle fit son mieux pour conserver sa dignité.

– Mais il ne va pas se battre, balbutia-t-elle. Il n'est pas membre de la milice, il n'est pas officier…

– Pas encore, fit sa tante. Mais sa présence à Derby hier, prouve qu'il a pris les devants d'un éventuel appel aux volontaires. Il n'est pas encore, mais il sera, n'en doute pas ! Il ne m'est pas apparu comme un homme capable de fuir ses responsabilités. Et s'il est officier, il courra des risques et, là encore n'en doute pas, contre une armée d'invasion française, ce sont de vrais risques, Elizabeth, des risques suffisamment importants pour risquer de faire de toi une veuve à un moment ou à un autre…

Cette fois, les larmes ne se laissèrent pas dominer plus longtemps.

– Tante, je ne peux pas le perdre, pas maintenant, pas après avoir perdu bêtement tant de temps… Je ne peux pas…

– Dieu décidera, ma chérie. Mais ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est faire en sorte que votre bonheur soit le plus long possible. Et ça , ça veut dire vous marier vite…

Ce fut son oncle qui reprit la parole.

– En tant que représentant de ton père, je verrai aujourd'hui même quels sont les modalités du contrat de mariage qu'il envisage. Si elles me conviennent, nous procéderons à toutes les formalités. Et ainsi, dès que ton père arrivera, nous pourrons lancer les cérémonies à proprement parler.

Sa tante la serra tendrement contre elle.

– Je sais que ce ne sont pas les fiançailles que tu souhaitais mais ce sont celles que les circonstances nous octroient. Au moins aurons-nous la chance d'être en famille pour célébrer tes noces… C'est déjà un privilège que, j'en suis sûre, de nombreux autres dans toute l'Angleterre, n'auront pas.

* * *

– Mademoiselle Elizabeth…

Elizabeth se retourna et fit face à Charles Bingley. Il ne put pas ne pas voir ses yeux rougis et sa mine défaite.

– Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas m'imposer, si vous préférez rester seule, je comprendrai...

– Ne tenez pas compte de mon état, monsieur Bingley, la dinde que je suis viens tout juste de se rendre compte que son fiancé était sur le point de partir en guerre et la nouvelle l'a juste un peu désespérée…

Bingley poussa l'audace jusqu'à lui prendre la main.

– Je sais que ça ne va pas vous paraître très rassurant, mais je serais partout à ses côtés, si je suis en état de l'aider, je l'aiderai…

Elle ne put que rire devant tant de gentillesse.

– Ne vous trompez pas, Charles, ça me rassure. Vraiment ! Je sais que vous serez là l'un pour l'autre et si vous ne le sauvez pas, il vous sauvera. Jane sera content de l'apprendre, elle a depuis bien plus longtemps que moi une grande foi en monsieur Darcy. Je pense qu'elle n'aurait choisi personne d'autre pour être aux côtés de vous…

Les yeux de Bingley devinrent plus brillants.

– Mademoiselle Bennet ? Elle penserait à moi ?

Elizabeth lui jeta un regard d'une grande tristesse.

– Cela fait huit mois qu'elle essaye de convaincre tout le monde que ce qu'elle éprouve pour vous n'existe plus. Qu'elle sera capable de vous rencontrer sans retomber illico dans la plus noire dépression qui se puisse imaginer… Mais elle se ment à elle-même, moi je le sais…

Bingley ne put réprimer une grimace.

– Je ne savais pas, je croyais qu'elle n'éprouvait rien pour moi. Qu'elle n'était agréable avec moi que parce que sa mère –_pardonnez-moi_– la poussait dans ma direction pour s'assurer un mariage qui sauverait le reste de la famille de la pauvreté…

Elizabeth l'arrêta d'un geste sur le bras.

– Ne vous y trompez pas, c'est exactement ce que maman a fait. Mais ça n'empêche pas que Jane vous a aimé dès votre premier sourire. Dès votre première rencontre. Son rêve secret se réalisait. Elle venait de rencontrer un homme qui comblait en même temps et ses vœux et ceux de sa mère…

Le visage d'Elizabeth devint plus serein alors qu'elle revoyait Jane, la nuit de ce premier bal à Meryton, lui parler de Bingley.

– Vous savez, Jane a toujours eu conscience de son devoir par rapport à nous. Elle a toujours su que ce serait à elle de "procurer" l'homme économiquement capable de supporter le gynécée Bennet. Elle était prête à se sacrifier pour notre bien à toutes en épousant le premier riche célibataire qui croiserait sa route. Mais au fond l'elle-même, comme nous toutes, elle rêvait au Prince Charmant. Et, ce soir-là, à Meryton, elle l'a rencontré et, en plus, il concordait à ce que maman exigeait d'elle. Elle a donc fait ce qui lui semblait nécessaire pour assurer ledit prince charmant qu'elle n'était pas comme le reste de la famille. Ni aussi impertinente que moi, ni aussi ennuyeuse que Mary, ni aussi mal élevée que Kitty et Lydia et surtout pas aussi mercenaire que maman. Lointaine et éthérée comme elle s'imaginait que ne pouvait que le souhaiter un homme de sa qualité…

Ce fut au tour de Bingley de réprimer les larmes.

Non seulement Jane l'aimait mais elle l'avait aimé, comme lui, dès ce premier soir.

Pour la millième fois dans son existence, il se maudit pour son manque de confiance en lui.

Il était certes d'accès facile et remarquablement ouvert aux autres mais son caractère avait un sérieux inconvénient. Tout le monde l'appréciant pour sa gentillesse, son humour et ses qualités sociales, il n'avait jamais su qui l'appréciait pour lui-même.

– Vous croyez qu'il me reste une chance de réparer mon erreur ?

Elizabeth ne put que rire de l'air défait de son interlocuteur.

– La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle mentait toujours aussi mal sur ses capacités à vous oublier et à vous rencontrer sans ressentir la même souffrance aigue qu'auparavant.

Elle vit dans ses yeux qu'il était parvenu à une décision et que, comme souvent lorsque des indécis se décident, il allait droit à la catastrophe.

– Ceci étant, je vous rappelle qu'elle est en route avec le reste de la famille pour nous rejoindre à Pemberley. Si, à ce jour, elle n'a rencontré personne capable de vous effacer de sa mémoire, ce sera toujours vrai dans deux ou trois jours. Le mieux ce sera, à son arrivée, de l'inviter à se promener dans les jardins de Pemberley. Je suis sûr que ce sera la meilleure solution pour vous rendre compte de ses sentiments à votre égard…

Il poussa un long soupir et tenta de paraître serein.

Elle posa sa main sur son bras.

– Ne vous en faites pas, Jane est la plus douce et la plus compassionnée des créatures. Elle vous pardonnera tout pour le prix d'un sourire et d'un regard amoureux.

Sa main se détacha de son bras et un doigt impératif fut pointé vers son visage.

– Mais si Jane est douce et prompte à pardonner, il n'en est pas du tout de même pour moi qui suis impertinente, obstinée et plutôt mal embouchée. Pour moi, _monsieur Charles Bingley_, vous avez utilisé tout votre capital d'erreurs à faire avec ma sœur aînée. Si jamais, elle souffre encore –_ne serait-ce qu'une seconde_– à cause de vous, ma vengeance sera terrible, vous vous en rendez compte ?

– Jane ne souffrira plus à cause de moi, je vous le jure… Je n'aurai de cesse que de la rendre la plus heureuse des femmes.

– Après ce que vous lui avez fait subir, ce ne sera que justice, accepta Elizabeth d'un geste royal.

Elle redevint sérieuse et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Et ce qu'elle allait dire ne l'intéressait pas que lui.

– Mais commencez par résister à la tentation de vous faire tuer. Mourir en héros est un très mauvais plan pour rendre une femme heureuse.


	9. Conseil de Guerre

Petit bonus pour la journée... Ce qui fera 4 aujourd'hui

* * *

**Londres – Palais Royal – Jeudi 6 août 1801**

Le Roi, l'air absent, continuait dans le coin qui lui avait été assigné, à disserter sur les avantages respectifs des blondes sur les rousses.

Seul le chambellan chargé de noter ce qu'il disait, l'écoutait.

Les autres, tous les autres, étaient penchés sur les cartes du sud de l'Angleterre. Des figurines, volées à un jeune cousin de sa majesté, symbolisaient les troupes en présence.

Il y avait là George, le Prince de Galles qui s'était fait installer une chaise haute pour pouvoir superviser les cartes tout en étant assis –_et accessoirement, de dominer son petit monde_–, son frère Frédéric dont la campagne de Hollande restait dans toutes les mémoires, tous les officiers de l'État Major et les cinq officiers qui venaient d'arriver au Palais et qui étaient porteurs de si désastreuses nouvelles.

Les généraux Anneley, Wolcott et Bryan toujours vêtus des vêtements civils qui leur avaient permis d'échapper aux recherches des patrouilles françaises se trouvaient en compagnie du colonel Fitzwilliam et d'un lieutenant de la milice de ––shire – un certain Wickham– qui étaient à l'origine de la libération des généraux et de leur évasion à tous.

Le Prince de Galles réprima une grimace. Anneley, Wolcott et Bryan étaient tous trois de parfaits imbéciles et le fait qu'ils aient réussi, tout en étant de parfaits imbéciles, à s'échapper le remplissait d'horribles pressentiments.

Mais l'histoire de leur évasion était cohérente.

Wickham, qui était l'officier chargé de monter le cordon de garde pour la nuit du bal, avait réussi à échapper aux éclaireurs français et lorsque l'occasion s'était présentée, avait couru tous les risques pour libérer Fitzwilliam qui était un ami de la famille. C'était Fitzwilliam qui lui, n'était pas un imbécile –du moins jusqu'à ce dernier exploit– qui avait monté l'opération pour libérer les trois généraux.

Manifestement les Français avaient décidé de les embarquer immédiatement sur un des transports qui s'était libéré de sa cargaison de troupes.

Et ils n'étaient accompagnés que de quatre gardes dont deux ramaient.

Compte tenu de la minuscule dangerosité des trois lascars c'était plus que suffisant.

Fitzwilliam et Wickham, ce dernier à contrecoeur, avaient nagé jusqu'à la barque, viré les gardes et libéré les généraux. Après, Fitzwilliam qui était un colonel de Cavalerie après tout, avait trouvé des chevaux pour ramener tout le monde à Londres.

Ce qui valait à une armée Britannique déjà fort mal en point d'être affublée d'un moral en berne, d'une préparation minimale, d'un entraînement inadéquat, de généraux incompétents et d'un généralissime sans expérience.

George poussa un long soupir.

Et en matière de campagnes militaires il était sans doute aussi nul que son frère. Deux campagnes ratées en moins, toutefois…

_Temps de demander au seul vrai militaire compétent de donner son avis_.

– Fitzwilliam, vous jugez la situation comment ?

Le colonel jeta un regard vaguement terrorisé en sa direction.

– Oui je sais, dans les réunions d'état major, les colonels sont sensés se taire et reverser le thé dans les tasses vidées par les officiers généraux de plus haut grade. Mais c'est un de ces rares privilèges qui restent au Prince de Galles que de pouvoir demander son avis à qui lui convient. Et dans l'état actuel de mes renseignements vous êtes celui qui a le plus d'expérience sur ce qui s'est passé à Brighton. Donc je veux connaître votre opinion même si elle est susceptible de me mettre en rogne et de me conduire à vous casser dans la foulée…

Fitzwilliam poussa un discret soupir avant de prendre la parole.

Il avait, _évidemment_, réfléchi à ce qui s'était passé et il était parvenu à un certain nombre de conclusions.

Pas toujours très favorables les conclusions.

– La version courte ou la version longue, votre altesse Royale ?

Un sourire vint éclairer la visage de George, Prince de Galles.

_Excellent, excellent, il va peut-être me dire la vérité_.

– La courte pour commencer. Ensuite on écoute les réactions des généraux et, le cas échéant, on se prend le temps nécessaire à la longue.

– La courte donc, acquiesça Fitzwilliam. Je passe sur la très courte qui se lit en trois mots et j'essaye de vous donner ma vision de ce qui est en train de se passer.

– Ce sera parfait, fit George en se doutant de la version en trois mots.

– Le Français savaient qu'attaquer ce soir-là présentait les meilleures chances de réussite. C'est le seul soir où ce n'étaient pas mes Dragons qui étaient de service.

Il fit un geste en direction de Wickham.

– Je ne suis pas en train de mettre en cause la loyauté du lieutenant. Je suis en train de mettre en cause le choix du lieutenant pour organiser la défense du périmètre. Le lieutenant n'avait aucune expérience en la matière et, une fois placées les sentinelles –pas très bien d'ailleurs–, le lieutenant est immédiatement retourné à ses vieilles habitudes pour se perdre dans un nuage de fumée dans un tripot de Brighton. Tripot où les Français n'ont évidemment pas pensé à le chercher…

Wickham fit de son mieux pour s'enfoncer dans le tapis.

– Ceci étant dit, c'est à cause des mauvaises habitudes du lieutenant que nous avons pu organiser notre évasion. Le lieutenant avait accès à tout un tas de matériel pratique et notamment à des montures dans la mesure où les chevaux que nous avons récupérés "s'étaient perdus" récemment et avaient trouvé refuge dans un enclos discret où le lieutenant avait pris l'habitude de les monnayer pour rembourser ses dettes de jeu…

Cette suite de remarques eut l'heur de mettre le Prince de Galles de bonne humeur.

– Rien que de très normal, en somme, pour un officier de la milice d'un Comté.

– Le lieutenant Wickham est, si je puis me permettre, nettement plus efficace que d'autres de ce côté-là.

– Passons sur le passé du lieutenant, fit le Prince de Galles. En temps normaux je l'aurai fait pendre mais là, le Royaume est en butte à une invasion et il nous faut des héros. Je les prends là où je les trouve, y compris dans les tripots et le caniveau.

Il revint à Fitzwilliam.

– Merci de m'avoir éclairé sur les circonstances de votre évasion. Je ne peux que reconnaître que j'étais plus qu'un peu suspicieux.

– Je le suis toujours, votre Altesse, insista Fitzwilliam en jetant un regard noir à Wickham.

– Nous avons pris bonne note, colonel. Que pouvez-vous nous dire de plus ?

– Que les français sont efficaces, compétents et supérieurement organisés. Au moment où nous avons libéré les prisonniers, il terminaient le débarquement et j'estime qu'il y a au moins cinquante mille hommes sur le sol Anglais. J'ai entendu parler certains hommes et je suis persuadé que les généraux Murat, Bessières et Duroc sont de la partie. J'ai un doute pour Lannes, le mot est trop ressemblant à plein de mots communs pour être sûrs. Mais de prime abord ça ressemble à l'état major d'Egypte.

– Ce qui nous met en fâcheuse posture, grogna le Prince de Galles. Nous sommes presque à égalité en nombre mais loin derrière en qualité. Sans compter un encadrement nettement plus qualifié. Cette aventure égyptienne n'a pas fini de nous hanter.

Il se tourna vers le premier Lord de l'Amirauté.

– Une idée du comment les Français ont fait pour nous passer sous le nez sans être vu par nos vaisseaux ?

Le premier Lord de l'Amirauté prit le temps de déglutir une dernière fois avant de répondre. Sa carrière ne dépendait sans doute plus de sa réponse.

– La Flotte était au large de l'Irlande, votre Altesse. Nous avions des renseignements précis que les Français avaient embarqué une force de plusieurs dizaines de milliers d'hommes à destination de l'Irlande, une opération que nous estimions en tête des projets de Napoléon. Nos vaisseaux ont été dépêchés pour trouver la flotte d'invasion et ainsi que cela ressort de mon rapport à sa Majesté, nous avons effectivement trouvé une flotte de cinquante deux frégates que nous avons mis en fuite…

– Que vous avez mis en fuite ?

– Les frégates n'étaient pas armées, L'Amiral en chef de l'opération, Sir John Borlase Warren**,** en a conclu qu'elles devaient contenir des troupes qu'il a estimé à au moins cinquante mille… Étant plus légères que nos unités, elles n'ont eu aucun mal à fuir vers le large. L'Amiral a donc déployé ses unités pour empêcher les frégates de revenir. Il partait du principe que simplement en les empêchant de revenir, il affamerait les troupes nous débarrassant par la même occasion d'une menace importante sur nos possessions.

Le Prince de Galles ne put retenir un rire moqueur.

– En un mot comme en cent, les Français nous ont eu ! Ils nous ont fait parvenir tous les vrais renseignements enrobés dans quelques faux avec pour résultat que j'ai sans doute soixante quinze mille hommes sur le sol Britannique.

Il se tourna vers Fitzwilliam.

– Quelles sont nos chances contre ces Français ?

– Nulles, répliqua Fitzwilliam. Nous n'avons pas assez de troupes sur place pour les vaincre et de toutes façons nos meilleures troupes sont ailleurs pour le moment.

Le fil de la conversation fut interrompu par une série de cris d'orfraie émanant des militaires de haut rang présents. De façon évidente, ils ne partageaient pas l'avis du colonel et s'il n'en était tenu qu'à eux, une rapide cour martiale et une pendaison discrète étaient tout ce que méritait un tel avis.

– Suffit, fit le Prince de Galles. Je vous rappelle ma remarque de tout à l'heure à propos de mon besoin de héros. Compte tenu de votre remarquable réussite à Brighton, je n'ai rien d'autre que les actes héroïques du lieutenant et du colonel pour redorer le blason de nos troupes. Donc, merci d'en tenir compte lorsque vous aurez de nouvelles remarques à faire.

Au grand déplaisir de Fitzwilliam qui trouvait qu'il en avait bien assez dit, le Prince de Galles revint à la charge.

– Ramener lesdites troupes ?

– Sans intérêt, fit Fitzwilliam. Soit on les ramène au compte goutte et il liquidera chaque force au fur et à mesure où elle débarque, soit on attend pour les ramener toutes d'un coup et elles auront le plaisir de s'offrir un débarquement en territoire hostile.

– Il ? Vous avez des renseignements sur celui qui a pris pied sur notre sol ? Buonaparte ?

– Définitivement pas encore. D'après l'uniforme de celui qui s'est adressé à nous depuis l'orchestre, je dirais qu'il s'agit du fameux premier Proconsul que Buonaparte a ramené dans ses bagages égyptiens et qui est, jusqu'à présent resté un mystère. Il parle un anglais parfait, bien que légèrement accentué. Grand, maigre, très droit et avec un regard bleu très profond. Pas un sens de l'humour que j'apprécie.

Le Prince de Galles jeta un coup d'œil vers le Premier Lord de l'Amirauté.

– Nos espions en savent plus sur ce mystérieux proconsul ?

– Pas vraiment. La plupart de nos espions ont été éliminés les uns après les autres, votre Altesse, nous n'avons réussi à n'en conserver que dans l'entourage immédiat des deux consuls secondaires. Et ils n'ont jamais eu affaire à ce dignitaire particulier. Il semble que seul le Premier Consul l'approche et lui donne des ordres. Les informations sur l'invasion en Irlande nous ont été envoyées par une des maîtresses de Cambacérès. Comme elles étaient corroborés par les renseignements que nous vendaient les capitaines neutres, nous avons préféré prendre les devants plutôt que de perdre un dominion.

– Résultat, c'est la Grande Bretagne que nous allons perdre… Il revint à Fitzwilliam. Parce que c'est bien ça qui pend au nez, je me trompe ?

– A peine. A mon avis ce que nous allons perdre c'est l'ensemble du Royaume Uni, votre Altesse. L'Irlande se soulève le jour où nous prenons notre première défaite sur notre sol. Et même si nous matons cette première révolte, elle sera suivie par une autre et une autre et ainsi de suite… Et je n'ai pas le moindre doute que les Français ont des projets pour armer les rebelles irlandais. Sans compter que un tiers de nos hommes répartis un peu partout dans le monde sont Irlandais. Si nous perdons l'Irlande, ils risquent de nous lâcher et si nous écrasons l'Irlande avec trop de ferveur, ils risquent de se retourner contre nous.

Le Prince de Galles poussa un sifflement.

– Joli tableau, colonel. Vous avez d'autres mauvaises nouvelles, comme ça ?

Les sourires à peine cachés des autres officiers présents en disaient long sur leur satisfaction de le voir s'enfoncer encore plus tout en leur donnant la possibilité de ne pas être celui qui, le jour venu, aurait à dire la vérité à son altesse.

Fitzwilliam écrasa d'un geste mental et rageur ses aspirations militaires futures et reprit la parole. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'en parler mais puisque son interlocuteur était le Prince de Galles, le renseignement ne risquait pas de se perdre et si déjà il sacrifiait sa carrière, autant que ce soit en informant effectivement qui de droit.

– Une dernière, je pense que les Français ont une nouvelle génération de vaisseaux de guerre qui sont mus à la vapeur. Nous sommes passés à côté de deux ensembles métalliques qui flottaient et qui émettaient, par intervalle, de la vapeur. Je suis sûr que j'ai vu la silhouette de fûts de canons sur l'une d'entre elles. Je peux me tromper, n'étant qu'un simple officier de cavalerie, mais à mon avis il s'agit de vaisseaux au blindage métallique dont le système de propulsion est un développement de la machine de Denis Papin et de Thomas Savery.

– Impossible, beugla le Premier Lord de l'Amirauté. Nous avons essayé. Tout blindage métallique fait chavirer le vaisseau équipé. Tous les calculs de nos ingénieurs démontrent qu'il est impossible d'améliorer le blindage des vaisseaux de ligne.

Le Prince de Galles fit, d'un regard, taire le Premier Lord de l'Amirauté.

– Merci my Lord pour votre opinion. Je pense que nous aurons, dans les prochains temps, l'occasion de voir qui du colonel ou de vous avait raison. Sachez juste que si je peux considérer l'avis maritime d'un simple officier de cavalerie comme une simple opinion, je me verrais obligé de considérer votre réponse de façon très différente ! Vous êtes, après tout, le meilleur spécialiste en affaires navales de la première puissance maritime de cette planète. Et si vous me dites que ce type de vaisseau ne peut pas exister, c'est que vous en êtes sûr, non ?

Le premier Lord devint grisâtre.

– Absolument, votre Altesse.

– Parfait, je suis donc totalement rassuré, ironisa le Prince de Galles. J'adore les propositions où on gagne à tous les coups. Dans un cas, nous restons la première puissance maritime du monde et dans l'autre je me débarrasse d'un incompétent.

Il revint à Fitzwilliam.

– Quelque chose à rajouter ?

– Il y a à Cambridge un rapport sur les projets de Papin alors qu'il était à la Royal Academy. Je l'ai lu alors que je préparaient mes épreuves de mathématiques pour mon diplôme. Ses projets, à mon avis, tenaient la route mais n'ont pas été pris au sérieux par l'Amirauté de l'époque. Après tout, ils ne traînent dans les dossiers que depuis seulement cent dix ans, il ya peut-être quelque chose à récupérer…

Le Prince de Galles hocha de la tête et laissa un regard lourd peser sur l'assemblée.

– Nous avons pris bonne note et je suis sûr que sa grâce le premier Lord se fera un plaisir de faire relire ledit rapport et de le juger à l'aune des observations faites ces derniers temps. Il va de soit pour en revenir à mes affirmations de tout à l'heure que je préfèrerais de beaucoup que personne n'ait besoin de venir m'annoncer que nos vaisseaux ne sont plus à la hauteur.

Il revint au Premier Lord de l'Amirauté.

– Et si, par extraordinaire, des renseignements refaisaient surface indiquant que certains de nos commandants auraient aperçus des fumées suspectes au large de nos côtes, je serais très satisfait d'en obtenir copie…

Fitzwilliam qui avait tout à fait conscience de s'être fait au moins une vingtaine d'ennemis très hauts placés, fit de son mieux pour disparaître de l'horizon de tout ce petit monde.

Le Prince de Galles revint sur lui et le gratifia d'un sourire sarcastique.

– Pas si vite, colonel. Si déjà vous avez réussi, en moins d'une heure l'exploit de vous faire détester par l'ensemble de mon état-major, autant aller jusqu'au bout et me dire ce que vous vous feriez dans les circonstances présentes.

Fitzwilliam poussa un dernier soupir et leva, pour la première fois, les yeux vers celui qui faisait, le plus souvent, office de monarque.

– Je récupère tout ce qui je peux de richesses et de troupes, je les embarque, je gagne le Canada, j'en profite pour pacifier nos colonies rebelles et piquer la Louisiane aux français et je me sers de l'Amérique du Nord comme base arrière pour reconquérir le Royaume Uni et l'Europe.

Cette fois, il n'y eut pas la moindre protestation.

Juste une totale et muette incrédulité.


	10. Plan d'Invasions

**Kent – Grand Quartier Général de l'armée d'invasion – Jeudi 6 août 1801**

Le Proconsul prit, selon son habitude, place sur son siège et se mit à observer la carte avec ses petits symboles représentants toutes les unités dont ils avaient connaissance.

– Ça résume la situation ou il faut me donner des détails ?

Murat regarda les autres et, comme d'habitude, fit office de porte parole.

– Non, tout est là dans les moindres détails. Les seules forces dont nous ne connaissons pas l'état sont les sections spéciales. Elles sont quelque part derrière les lignes en train de faire ce que vous leur avez donné ordre de faire.

d'Arcy leva les yeux de la carte et gratifia Murat d'un sourire.

– Ne vous en faites pas, même s'ils échouaient dans leurs missions, cela ne nuirait en rien à la bonne marche de cette opération.

– Nous pourrions déjà avoir pris Londres, fit remarquer Duroc, le fidèle et empressé espion du Premier Consul.

– Depuis deux jours pour être exact, reconnut d'Arcy. Mais comme je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de prendre Londres lors de cette phase de l'opération, je peux dire que tout se déroule selon mes plans.

– Londres entre nos mains serait une source d'intense satisfaction pour le premier Consul, insista Duroc qui avait tout du bouledogue.

– Le Premier Consul devra se satisfaire de l'intense satisfaction d'avoir soixante mille hommes débarqués en Angleterre.

Les yeux de d'Arcy parcoururent la petite assemblée. Leurs réactions à ce qu'il allait dire l'intéressait au plus haut point. Il avait besoin de ces hommes et il avait besoin de connaître les limites de leurs loyautés croisées.

– Nous ne voudrions pas donner trop vite et trop souvent d'intenses satisfactions au Premier Consul. Sinon, il risque de nous en vouloir si nous cessons de fournir à la vitesse qu'il estime satisfaisante. Sans compter qu'à trop donner d'intenses satisfactions au Premier Consul son cœur risque de ne pas résister et que ferait cette pauvre France sans son Premier Consul. J'en frémis d'avance.

Le regard noir de Duroc provoqua une –rare– expression d'hilarité chez d'Arcy.

– Mon cher Duroc, cessez de vous mettre ainsi en colère, vous risquez, vous aussi des problèmes de cœur. Et que penserait le Premier Consul si son plus fidèle espion venait à passer de vie à trépas ? Il s'imaginerait que je trame des choses dans l'ombre et cela le pousserait sans doute à des actes que tout le monde, y compris lui, regretterait très vite. Non, non, mon cher Duroc, vous m'êtes trop précieux vivant, ménagez votre cœur, je vous en conjure…

Il fit le tour de ses officiers généraux. Officiers qu'il avait tous choisis de fait de leurs compétences. Y compris Duroc qui, outre son indéfectible loyauté à Napoléon Bonaparte était une force de la nature que rien ne rebutait. Le moment venu, si les choses se passaient mal, il savait à qui il confierait le boulot de _nettoyer_ derrière eux.

Il y avait là les officiers les plus expérimentés des campagnes Napoléonniennes, Junot, Murat, Lannes, Bessières, Dammartin et Carraffeli. Le gratin que le Premier Consul n'avait pas hésité à lui confier, conscient de l'admiration qu'ils éprouvaient pour leur premier commandant en chef. Mais de ça d'Arcy n'avait que faire. Ils étaient bons, ils savaient obéir et ils n'avaient pas le moindre doute quant au pourquoi de leur présence ici.

– Mais la question de Duroc a une valeur intrinsèque et je vais m'efforcer de vous expliquer pourquoi, à ce moment, je ne souhaite pas prendre Londres.

Il se leva et sa main passa par-dessus la côte sud de l'Angleterre.

– Ma priorité absolue c'est de réduire la marge de manœuvre de la Royal Navy. Pour ça, il faut que nous ayons capturé dans les plus brefs délais tous les ports d'attache importants de la flotte anglaise. Kléber doit être en train de prendre Plymouth et Kellermann doit se rapprocher de Southampton. Demain, à cette heure, la Fleet sera obligée de rallier Bristol pour se ravitailler. Et, si tout se passe bien, dans une semaine même Bristol sera tombé entre nos mains.

– Ils pourraient rallier Londres fit remarquer Bessières. C'est presque plus proche…

– Seulement pour la Flotte de la Manche. Les autres, ceux qui chassent nos frégates transporteuses de troupes, sont plutôt du côté de l'Irlande et lorsqu'elles reviendront de leur petite chasse, ils vont être surpris de la qualité française de l'accueil qui les attend dans leurs ports d'attache favoris.

Une bordée de rires accompagna sa remarque. Beaucoup de choses tenaient à la réussite de la diversion "irlandaise". Le débarquement aurait de toutes façons réussi, de cela d'Arcy était certain, mais plus longtemps les Amiraux britanniques ignoraient qu'ils n'étaient plus les maîtres des mers et plus longtemps certains premier Proconsul pourraient leur réserver des surprises désagréables.

Comme celle qui les attendait à l'embouchure de la Tamise.

– Ajoutons à cela que la première Flotte est à l'embouchure de la Tamise et vous comprendrez pourquoi Londres n'est plus et ne sera plus avant longtemps un port sûr pour nos amis de la Royal Navy.

Le doigt de d'Arcy pointa le port de Londres.

– Sans compter que si leurs majestés se décidaient à fuir, elles passeraient par là… Et je suis prêt à parier que si les vaisseaux britanniques sont encore autorisés à entrer, il n'y en aura plus aucun qui sortira…

d'Arcy fit le tour de ses officiers. Les yeux étaient brillants et intéressés. Il les sentait tangents. Ils étaient des partisans convaincus du petit Corse mais ils commençaient à se rendre compte qu'il y avait d'autres stratèges valables en France. Et leurs expériences communes en Égypte et en Syrie avaient créé les premiers liens. Sans compter que sa façon de prendre en main les affaires avait beaucoup d'avantages.

– Pour en revenir à Londres, je veux que Londres reste la capitale de l'Empire le plus longtemps possible. Tant qu'ils ont Londres, les ordres continuent à être rédigés au palais de sa gracieuse majesté, à monter sur un aviso et à partir pour leur destination finale.

Son doigt s'arrêta à l'embouchure de la Tamise.

– C'est-à-dire, exactement là !

Des rires vinrent souligner son petit mot d'esprit…

– Sans compter que si Londres tombe, rien ne les empêchera plus de quitter les lieux comme autant de rats quittant un navire qui coule. Et je veux qu'ils restent. Je veux qu'ils rappellent le plus de troupes possibles pour que nous puissions les écraser au fur et à mesure de leur venue. Tant qu'ils sont là, sous mes yeux, je peux réagir vite. S'ils se réfugient au Canada ou en Inde, je n'aurais copie de leurs décisions que des semaines après qu'elles eussent été prises.

Il releva la tête et se permit une moue complice.

– Et vous savez combien j'aime les nouvelles fraîches.

Même Duroc se laissa aller à rire.

* * *

_Fin de la journée du jeudi 6 août 1801_


	11. Départs

* * *

**Chapitre onzième**

**Hertfordshire, ****Longbourn House, vendredi 7 août 1801**

– Personne n'a rien oublié ? Il est peu probable que vous ayez l'occasion de récupérer ce qui vous manque avant un bout de temps.

Kitty jeta un regard plein d'angoisse à son père.

– Nous revenons, non ?

Monsieur Bennet se laissa aller à une de ses rares expression d'amour paternel et prit sa fille dans ses bras. Il se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir laissée ses cadettes dériver et tomber sous l'influence de leur mère.

Et, il en avait bien peur, c'était trop tard pour rectifier le tir.

– Évidemment que vous revenez, ma chérie. Mais ça risque de ne pas être avant que cette guerre n'aie pris fin. Plusieurs mois, plus que probablement.

Kitty le serra comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait auparavant.

– Vous serez prudents, vous me le promettez ?

Il partit d'un rire beaucoup plus franc qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible.

– A mon âge, Kitty, que pourrais-je bien faire comme folie ? Je ne suis plus un fougueux jeune homme mais un vieux gentleman plein d'expérience et tout à fait conscient de ses propres limites. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me lancer sur les route à la recherche du reste de ma famille, je te rassure. Je reste pour les attendre et pour me renseigner, par lettres, sur ce qu'elles ont bien pu devenir.

– Elle sont juste là où les Français ont débarqué. Il y a même des bruits qui courent qu'ils ont débuté leur invasion à Brighton. Juste là où se trouvait Lydia…

Monsieur Bennet tenta de rassurer sa fille tout en cachant sa propre inquiétude.

– C'est ridicule. Quel chef de guerre débarquerait là où il risque de rencontrer le plus d'opposition ? Brighton est dans toutes les bouches parce que c'est là que les troupes étaient stationnées pour les manœuvres. Ce doit être la ville qui résiste le mieux et les rumeurs ont tout mélangé…

Non pas que se trouver dans une ville assiégée ait jamais été une sinécure, mais ce petit détail, sa fille n'était sans doute pas au courant.

Elizabeth aurait su mais Kitty dont la seule lecture, outre l'obligatoire bible, était les magazines de mode, n'avait, il en était sûr, pas le moindre idée de ce que pouvait signifier un siège.

Il se recula et regarda sa fille droit dans les yeux.

– Je te confie ta mère et les petits Gardiner. Ramène-les sains et saufs à leur parents et, il récupéra un paquet de lettres qu'il avait passé sa nuit à écrire, remet ces lettres à leurs destinataires.

Elle les récupéra et les glissa dans la poche de sa pelisse.

– Tu nous rejoins bientôt ?

– Dès que j'ai récupéré Jane et Mary et que j'ai des nouvelles de Lydia, promis. Je ne saurai me passer de vous plus de quelques jours, mentit-il.

Kitty l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de rejoindre sa mère et ses neveux et nièces dans la calèche. Dès que la porte fut fermée, madame Bennet se pencha par la fenêtre pour lui faire un salut de la main.

– Soyez prudent, monsieur Bennet, et évitez de vous en prendre aux Français. Ils sont vicieux et dangereux.

– Ne vous faites pas de soucis, madame Bennet, si j'ai le choix, je ne m'approche pas d'un Français à moins d'un mille.

Il fit un signe à monsieur Hill qui accompagnait sa famille avec sa femme et ses deux fils. Tous trois équipés de ses cinq meilleurs fusils et de suffisamment de munitions pour tenir un siège. Ils seraient utiles pour le voyage et plus encore à monsieur Darcy si celui-ci, comme il en était presque persuadé, se lançait dans une campagne militaire.

La calèche se mit en branle et monsieur Bennet resta sur le pas de sa porte jusu'à sa disparition en haut de la butte de Conway. La calèche était chargée mais elle venait d'être entretenue et ne poserait pas de problèmes. Sa famille et deux caisses de ses livres les plus précieux se mettaient à l'abri.

Il poussa un long soupir et entreprit une petite prière discrète.

Que Dieu lui accorde le privilège de reconstituer sa famille et de la retrouver. C'était de cela qu'il avait besoin. De rien d'autre.

* * *

– Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

Le sergent Kermadec fit une grimace.

Le ordres du chef étaient clairs mais, comme toujours, il laissait toute latitude à ses hommes sur le terrain d'adapter leurs procédures.

Il se tourna en selle pour répondre à Kennedy, son caporal, un vieux compagnon d'armes qui avait fait toute la campagne de Syrie à ses côtés.

– Tu prends tes cinq hommes et tu rattrapes la calèche. Lorsque tu les rejoins, tu les préviens que tu as été engagé par Edward Bennet pour protéger la calèche jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à bon port. Et tu ne les lâches plus.

– On ne ferait pas mieux de les suivre à distance ?

– Non, ils risquent de vous apercevoir et de vous prendre pour des ennemis. Si vous les rejoignez et vous vous mettez simplement à le escorter, ils se méfieront moins.

Un sourire satisfait éclaira le visage du Sergent.

– Sans compter que ça vous permettra de jeter un coup d'œil aux mesures défensives que les Comtés ont prévu au Nord.

– Qu'est ce qu'on fait si, là haut, on essaye de nous incorporer de force dans leurs troupes.

– Vous vous laissez faire tout en essayant de vous faire intégrer au mieux de votre expérience dans leur milice.

– M'étonnerait que nos expériences en Egypte et en Syrie soient les bienvenues…

Kermadec se passa la main droite dans les cheveux.

– J'étais là quand Pépé a fait son discours aux sections spéciales. Il leur a dit qu'ils devaient se souvenir qu'ils avaient servi en Hollande sous les ordres du Prince Frederik. Je me souviens plus de tous les détails mais il a parlé du 95ème Rifles qui servait là-bas. Servez-vous de cette excuse et faites au mieux pour mettre en avant votre passé d'Irlandais. Pour le moment, cela ne devrait pas encore faire naître de méfiance.

Kennedy fit une grimace et ses yeux se mirent à briller.

– J'ai hâte de voir les Irlandais nous rejoindre. Déjà que c'est nous et les écossais qui faisons les guerres à leur place, je suis impatient de voir comment ils feront lorsque nous les jetterons de notre pays.

– Pas d'impatience, murmura Kermadec qui aimait beaucoup des Irlandais mais qui se méfiait un peu de leur mauvais caractère. Restons calmes, personne ne souhaite tout faire rater par excès de zêle. L'Irlande se soulèvera quand le temps sera venu. Vous avez suffisamment d'expériences de défaites pour vous rendre compte que l'important c'est de choisir le bon moment. Pépé vous donnera le signal et vous verrez, l'Irlande tombera comme un fruit mûr entre les mains de ses légitimes dirigeants.

Kennedy regarda le ciel et envoya une prière d'action de grâce au Seigneur.

– Vive la République d'Irlande, fit-il dans un souffle. Une république débarrassée de ses Anglais et de ses Aristocrates…

– Amen, le coupa Kermadec peu désireux de perdre plus de temps. Temps de te mettre en route et selon ce que vous apprenez, prenez, éventuellement le risque de renvoyer un message par courrier jusqu'ici. A partir de maintenant, nous y aurons systématiquement quelqu'un pour faire suivre.

– D'accord, fit kennedy, on y va.

* * *

Un bruit de chevaux, attira l'attention de monsieur Bennet.

Il attendait un coursier des postes mais il ne l'attendait pas avant une heure.

Il sortit pour se retrouver face à une demi douzaine d'hommes à cheval, armés…

Et à en juger par la façon dont ils se tenaient, ils avaient l'expérience d'une vie de cavaliers.

Il jaugea l'homme qui s'était avancé vers lui comme un sous-officier.

Un de ces sous-officiers qui font tourner une armée d'officiers incapables et superficiels.

Sauf qu'il était en civil et que ses hommes scrutaient les environs comme s'ils étaient en territoiire ennemi.

Monsieur bennet décida de tenter une expérience.

– Vous êtes bien au Nord pour une troupe d'éclaireurs, fit-il dans son Français le plus orthodoxe.

Le regard du sergent s'éclaira.

– C'est que nous sommes en mission spéciale, répondit-il en laissant son sourire prendre possession de son visage. Nous vous apportons des nouvelles de vos filles…

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il récupéra une lettre cachetée dans une sacoche et la lui tendit.

Monsieur Bennet la récupéra, examina soigneusement le cachet –RFPP (1) – soigneusement entrelacés…

Il fit un geste en direction de la maison.

– Puis-je vous offrir l'hospitalité de ma demeure ? Je suis seule pour le moment et je peux sans doute vous accueillir le temps que vous repreniez votre route.

Le sergent ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et descendit de chaval.

– Périmètre, fit-il dans un anglais accentué et deux de ses hommes entreprirent de s'éloigner.

– Peu de risques, fit remarquer monsieur Bennet. La milice est partie à Brighton et Longbourn n'a pas de voisins proches.

– Vieux réflexes, monsieur, fit le sergent. On n'est jamais trop prudent lorsqu'on se trouve derrière les lignes ennemies.

Dix minutes plus tard, les chevaux avaient disparu dans les écuries et les hommes se restauraient dans la cuisine sous les yeux méfiants de la cuisinière et de deux aides. Comme le sergent, ils parlaient anglais.

_Cher monsieur Bennet,_

_Vous serez sans doute surpris de recevoir la présente missive mais je tenais à vous signaler que vos trois charmantes filles se trouvent actuellement à Rosings, Kent, sous la protection de l'Armée Française. Votre cadette vient de rejoindre ses deux aînées et elles sont actuellement hébergées à Hunsford chez les époux Collins qui leur accordent l'hospitalité. _

_Mes hommes sont autorisés à vous accompagner jusqu'ici si vous souhaitez les rejoindre, sinon, sachez qu'elles seront traitées avec toute la déférence due à leur rang et que nous prendrons soin à ce qu'elles ne soient exposées à aucun risque majeur…_

_G A d'Arcy_

Edward Bennet relut la lettre une seconde fois avant de s'adresser au sergent qui buvait son thé tranquillement installé dans le fauteuil faisant face à son bureau.

– Vous êtes au courant du contenu de cette missive ?

Le sergent fit non de la tête.

– Je sais juste que je dois vous ramener.

– Et si je ne souhaitais pas vous accompagner ?

– Est-ce le cas ?

– Je ne sais pas encore…

– Dans ce cas, le moment venu faites-moi part de votre décision et nous aviserons…

La lettre fut rangée et le maître des lieux gagna la fenêtre pour regarder longuement les plantes de son jardin.

– Qui est ce d'Arcy ? Un rapport avec nos Darcy de Derbyshire ?

Le sergent se contenta de l'observer.

Monsieur Bennet se retourna.

– Pas de réponses ?

– Lorsque vous vous serez décidés, vint la réponse. Plus vous en saurez et moins je pourrais vous laisser vaquer à votre tranquille existence.

Le maître de Longbourn retourna à ses observations florales.

– Elles vont bien ?

Nouveau silence.

Il poussa un soupir avant de se retourner.

– Vous savez être convaincants, lorsque vous vous y mettez.

– Je suis sergent depuis cinq ans, fit son interlocuteur. Faut parfois savoir convaincre un officier qu'il y a de meilleurs choix que ceux auxquels il vient de penser. Ça aide…

– Bien, quand partons-nous ?

– Dès que vous êtes prêt. Nous avons un long chemin à parcourir et nous serons obligé de faire le tour de Londres… Leurs regards se jaugèrent. Pas pour des raisons de basse méfiance mais un accident est si vite arrivé et le patron prendrait mal qu'il arrive malheur à un de ses invités.

Le sergent fit mine de se lever.

– Mes réponses ?

– Lorsque nous serons en route, répliqua le sergent. Nous aurons le temps de bavarder. Maintenant, il faut nous dépêcher. Nos chevaux sont fatigués et nous serons obligés de faire une étape. Plus vraiment un sport de votre âge.

– Ça me rajeunira et me rappellera mes jeunes années lorsque je servais sa gracieuse majesté.

* * *

(1) RFPP : _République Française Premier Proconsul_


	12. Tigresse et Tigre

**Kent, ****Rosings park, vendredi 7 août 1801**

– Mademoiselle Bennet ?

Jane se retourna et fit la moue.

– Je souhaitais être seule.

– Je ne prendrai qu'une minute de votre temps, fit d'Arcy. Je voulais vous saluer avant de partir.

Jane regarda son vis-à-vis et elle eut quelque mal à se faire une idée exacte de ce qu'elle ressentait. Soulagée ? Un peu, sûrement… Déçue ? Tout aussi sûrement… Mais Dieu, pourquoi déçue ?

Il lui fallait changer de terrain. Celui-là était vraiment trop glissant.

Une pointe d'agressivité peut-être ?

– Vous repartez à la conquête de la Grande Bretagne ?

Un léger frémissement du bout de ses lèvres altéra le caractère impassible de son visage.

– Exactement, on ne peut rien vous cacher, fit-il d'une voix détachée.

– Je devrai tout faire pour vous empêcher de nuire, pas faire la conversation avec vous.

Il se déplaça et s'adossa contre un arbre.

A aucun moment, il ne la perdit des yeux.

– Notre civilisation est réticente à laisser les femmes prendre de telles initiatives. Vous seriez à la fois admirée pour votre courage et rejetée pour votre comportement totalement déplacé. Votre courage serait oublié en moins d'une semaine, votre malséance, jamais…

Il secoua le tête et entreprit de se rapprocher d'elle.

– Mais je ne fais pas de soucis. Vous n'êtes pas de cette race-là !

– Vous pourriez vous tromper, personne n'aurait cru que je me saisirai de ce bâton pour protéger ma sœur et Charlotte.

Il s'arrêta à portée de bras.

– Je ne me trompe pas à votre égard, répondit-il. Vous êtes de cette rare espèce de femmes qui concentre en elle toutes les qualités de son sexe et qui n'en possède aucun des défauts.

– C'est là me faire beaucoup de compliments. Compliments que je ne mérite sans doute pas.

Sa main se posa sur la sienne et sans qu'elle sache s'il avait même bougé, il fut à quelques centimètres d'elle.

– Vous êtes compassionnée, gentille, aimable et attentive. Vous n'aimez ni les potins, ni la médisance et même moi, un ennemi, un envahisseur, trouve grâce à vos yeux. C'est suffisant pour me convaincre que vous êtes la plus désirable des femmes.

Le bleu de ses yeux envahi le champ visuel de Jane tandis qu'une intense chaleur aux joues lui criait qu'elle était en train de rougir.

– Vous êtes tout le contraire de moi. Je suis sans pitié, sans scrupule, détestable et indifférent à mes semblables. Je me complais dans leurs défauts et dans leurs travers parce que cela me donne du pouvoir sur eux. Et plus j'en connais sur les turpitudes de mes contemporains et mieux je me porte.

Il inspira et sa tête se pencha en arrière tandis que ses yeux se fermaient presque. Comme s'il essayait de se remplir une dernière fois les narines de son essence.

– Je suis la nuit et vous êtes le jour. Vous êtes une lumière qui luit dans l'obscurité de ce monde et peut-être serez vous-même capable d'éclairer la noirceur de mon âme…

– Nul être n'est aussi noir que vous vous décrivez, contra-t-elle.

Il la remercia d'un léger baiser sur le bout de ses doigts.

– Votre seule présence me transforme, c'est pour ça que vous ne me voyez pas tel que je suis au plus profond de moi.

Leurs doigts continuèrent à se toucher et elle ne fit rien pour les retirer de sa prise.

– Lorsque je me rase le matin, je vois un tueur sans pitié. Un homme qui n'a jamais hésité à prendre une vie lorsque c'était le moyen le plus facile de parvenir à ses fins… Et qui ne considère pas que tuer pose un problème. Contrairement à vous, je n'aime pas mes contemporains, je ne peux même pas dire que je les honnie de toutes mes forces. Certes, je méprise l'espèce humaine qui ne sait que détruire et qui ne mérite pas de survivre et je méprise encore plus les européens qui s'imaginent tout savoir alors qu'ils sont les plus ignorants de tous. Mais c'est un mépris très détaché. Je constate ce qu'ils sont, mais cela me laisse indifférent.

Un air songeur prit possession de son visage et, l'espace d'un instant, ses traits secs et coupés au couteau, s'assouplirent pour se couvrir d'une douceur qu'elle n'avait jamais encore vu.

Débarrassé de son horrible masque, il lui apparut d'une sereine beauté.

Elle se refusa à laisser ce type de réflexions la dominer. Elle fronça donc des sourcils et le regarda d'un air de reproche.

– Il ne tient qu'à vous d'être un autre.

– Il ne tient qu'à vous de me donner une autre raison de vivre…

Un éclair traversa son esprit et elle s'arracha enfin à lui.

– Vous voulez dire que vous cesseriez votre invasion si je… Si j'acceptais…

Il secoua la tête.

– Trop tard pour ça, ma chère. Mes hommes sont là et à moins d'une défaite cuisante, ils ne partiront plus. Si je me retire ce sera le Premier Consul lui-même qui prendra en main l'opération. Et nos méthodes diffèrent du tout au tout…

– En quoi ?

– Simple, je ne souhaite pas mettre la Grande Bretagne en coupe réglée pour siphonner sa richesse vers la France. Je préfère, pour commencer, tenter une approche plus pacifique, plus égalitaire…

– Plus révolutionnaire, vous voulez dire ?

– Non, répliqua-t-il. La Révolution n'était pas nécessaire. Si la Noblesse française avait été moins arrogante et aussi conciliante que la Noblesse Britannique tout se serait bien passée. Ceux qui ont financé la Révolution auraient mille fois préféré donner leur argent en contrepartie d'une partie des privilèges de la Noblesse. Devant la cécité de la Noblesse, ils ont utilisé la colère des masses pour faire le sale travail à leur place.

– Vous en parlez comme si la Révolution n'avait été qu'une péripétie…

Il ne put qu'acquiescer.

– C'est exactement ce qu'elle a été. Une péripétie destinée à adapter une société aux nouvelles vérités de son temps. Elle est évidemment allée trop loin et les Bourgeois regrettent beaucoup les épisodes les plus sanglants. Mais pas du tout ce qui en est sortie une fois que les éléments les plus fâcheux ont pu être éliminés. Pour prendre la place d'une classe dirigeante qui ne souhaite pas partager, il n'y pas quarante six moyens, il faut l'exterminer…

Jane le regarda droit dans les yeux.

– Et ce n'est pas ce que vous envisagez ici ? Pourquoi les arrestations et les déportations ? Ça ressemble beaucoup à ce que vous venez de décrire.

Il ne put qu'acquiescer.

– Ça ressemble, mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Je suis prêt à considérer tous les ralliements avec la plus extrême ouverture d'esprit. En fait, l'idéal ce serait de convaincre votre classe dirigeante de reconnaître que George le Troisième ou Napoléon l'Unique, c'est du pareil au même et que nous sommes prêts, moyennant quelques ajustements mineurs pour calmer les classes populaires, à continuer avec les mêmes personnes aux mêmes postes. Et ça pendant le temps nécessaire pour intégrer le tout dans un nouveau moule qui est encore en construction et qui pourrait intégrer des aspects aussi britanniques que français…

Il s'éloigna d'un pas et la salua d'une profonde courbette.

– J'ai fait prévenir votre père que vous étiez saines et sauves et je l'ai invité à vous rejoindre. S'il se décide à venir, il fera l'objet, je vous l'assure, de la plus extrême protection.

Il la regarda intensément comme pour graver son image dans sa mémoire avant de tourner les talons et monter sur un cheval que jusques là elle n'avait pas vu.

Il fit pivoter sa monture pour lui faire une dernière fois face.

– Excellente journée à vous. Bien que ça me coûte, il faut que je vous laisse… Une invasion à terminer…

Jane le regarda disparaître au détour d'un bosquet et dans les minutes qui suivirent le bruit d'un grand nombre de chevaux se déplaçant parcourut le parc.

Puis le bruit s'éloigna pour finalement laisser la place au silence.

* * *

Jane se surprit en train de mâchonner fiévreusement sa lèvre inférieure. Ce qu'elle n'avait plus fait depuis des années. Plus depuis qu'elle était devenue une parfaite jeune fille de bonne famille.

Elle ne put que secouer la tête devant la précarité de l'existence.

Trois jours auparavant, elle était parfaitement heureuse à être malheureuse d'avoir été abandonnée par l'homme qu'elle aimait et aujourd'hui elle était parfaitement malheureuse de n'avoir pas été abandonnée par un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas…

Enfin ce dernier point était loin d'être bien précis dans sa tête.

Elle fit de son mieux pour rappeler à son souvenir le visage de Charles.

Charles, sa gentillesse, ses sourires, sa bonne humeur et sa propension à être un hôte parfait se devaient de l'aider dans ce moment difficile.

Charles était tout ce que d'Arcy n'était pas.

Mais d'Arcy était tout ce que Charles n'était pas.

Et d'Arcy avait d'autres atouts que Charles.

Des atouts qu'elle n'aurait même jamais remarqué s'il n'avait pas pris la peine de s'intéresser à elle.

Charles aurait tout eu pour rendre heureuse Jane Bennet, l'ancienne. La Jane Bennet n'ayant pas encore rencontré un homme capable de lui dire qu'elle était le monde pour lui. Un homme capable de lui donner l'impression d'être importante et unique.

Pas seulement parfaitement adaptée à la société, mais parfaite pour lui…

Et Charles était parti sans même lui dire au revoir face à face.

d'Arcy lui était venu la voir, alors même qu'il partait conquérir le monde qu'elle aimait et souhaitait protéger.

_Oui, bon, Charles et lui sont complètement différents. Tu le savais déjà, non ? Pas de quoi jouer les étonnées_ !

Elle avait beau essayer de penser à autre chose, elle n'arrivait pas à cesser de faire la comparaison.

Et, lorsque toutes leurs qualités et défauts respectifs, se trouvaient étalés devant ses yeux mentaux, il y en avait un qui ressortait plus que les autres.

Charles était parti sans dire même adieu.

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de lui en vouloir, qu'elle ne lui avait jamais fait savoir de façon expresse qu'elle l'aimait et qu'ignorant ce fait, il ne lui devait rien.

Mais savoir qu'il n'avait pas heurté la bienséance ne compensait en rien la sourde douleur qui s'était emparée d'elle lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'il ne reviendrait sans doute pas. Que l'homme qui lui avait rendu la possibilité de rêver, s'était simplement éloigné sans même regarder en arrière.

Et même si Elizabeth avait raison et qu'il avait été victime d'un complot ourdi par ses sœurs pour les séparer, elle ne pouvait totalement l'absoudre.

Pas depuis qu'elle avait vu d'Arcy.

Lui, jamais il ne se serait laissé influencer par qui que ce soit. Lui, il aurait saisi l'opportunité et l'aurait rejoint. Lui, d'Arcy aurait su ce qu'elle ressentait et ce qu'elle attendait.

Mais d'Arcy était un ennemi, un envahisseur sans scrupule et sans pitié. Un monstre !

Elle _ne pouvait pas_ l'aimer.

C'était contraire à toute son éducation.

Elle se mit à courir vers Hunsford. C'était plutôt le genre d'Elizabeth, mais elle lui avait avoué qu'elle s'en servait pour se changer les idées.

Tout plutôt que de continuer à se torturer ainsi.


	13. Consuls

**Paris, domicile du Premier Consul, vendredi 7 août 1801**

– Écoutez-les, ils sont heureux, ils savent que notre principal ennemi va bientôt être mis à genoux.

Cambacérès ne se joignit pas à la joie de son collègue Lebrun. La foule était versatile et lorsqu'elle dansait dans les rues, tout était possible.

Y compris le pire, il s'en était suffisamment servi lui-même.

– Pas si vite, la campagne ne fait que commencer, fit-il en se tournant vers son collègue occupé à saluer la foule en liesse à travers la fenêtre vitrée du bureau. Tout peut encore arriver.

Napoléon releva la tête du dossier sur lequel il travaillait pour s'intéresser à ce qui se disait.

– La probabilité que cette invasion se termine par un échec est très faible, j'ai toute confiance en d'Arcy, il va gagner.

Cambacérès prit soin de garder son air satisfait soigneusement plaqué sur son visage.

Il n'appréciait pas du tout que tout cet aspect de la politique du Premier Consul ait été gardé sous le sceau du secret le plus absolu. Il venait juste d'apprendre _deux jours auparavant_ que le Consulat avait un Proconsul chargé des affaires militaires et de l'outre mer…

Et il l'avait appris uniquement parce qu'il avait insisté pour savoir _QUI_ avait monté cette invasion réussie.

Le Premier Consul lui jeta un regard railleur.

– Toujours pas réconcilié avec nos petites méthodes secrètes ? Vous devriez essayer parce que le résultat est là : personne et surtout pas les anglais n'ont rien su de notre projet. Le Proconsul a pu monter sa force d'invasion sans qu'ils ne se doutent de rien…

Lebrun fit un geste du bras pour marquer son enthousiasme.

– Et le résultat c'est que nos troupes sont installées sur le sol anglais. Comme en 1066, le retour des Français…

Napoléon jeta un regard amusé vers son collègue qui prenait goût à saluer la foule.

Sa remarque montrait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment une idée exacte de ce qui se passait. Mais c'était sans importance puisque même le Premier Consul ignorait ce qui se passait vraiment en Angleterre.

Mais ce n'était pas un point sur lequel il allait s'étaler.

– L'opération prendra du temps, finit-il par dire. d'Arcy m'a prévenu qu'il ne prendrait Londres qu'au tout dernier moment. Nous voulons saigner l'Empire Britannique de toutes ses troupes partout dans le monde. Lorsque, pour protéger leur base de départ, ils auront été obligé de dégarnir leurs dominions, nous pourrons nous occuper de les rallier à la République.

Un air profondément satisfait prit possession de toute sa contenance.

– Et je serai fort satisfait que le soleil ne se couche plus jamais sur le territoire de la République.

Même Cambacérès ne put qu'approuver son mot d'esprit.

Il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il était frustré et qu'il avait envie d'en savoir plus.

Il était, nominalement, le second personnage de l'État. Et ne pas tout savoir, le dérangeait.

Le dérangeait au plus haut point.

– C'est qui ce d'Arcy, finit-il par demander.

– L'homme qui va éliminer notre principal ennemi, répondit le Premier Consul en refusant de rentrer dans les détails. Pour le moment vous devrez vous contenter de cela, messieurs, à part moi personne ne sait qui il est ni ce qu'il fait ou quels sont moyens dont il dispose. Lui et moi avons envie que ça continue à être exactement comme ça.

Même Lebrun fit une grimace.

– Nous sommes aussi discrets qu'on peut l'être…

Le Premier Consul fronça des sourcils et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

– Et comment expliquez-vous que l'Amirauté Britannique ait été au courant de notre invasion de l'Irlande ? Comment expliquez-vous que nos frégates les aient trouvés sur leur route et aient été obligées de fuir vers la Nouvelle Orléans ? Vous êtes les deux seules personnes auxquelles j'ai fourni ce renseignement. Et pourtant, l'Amirauté Britannique a eu le même…

– Avec soixante quinze mille hommes et officiers au courant, on peut difficilement nous reprocher d'être à l'origine de la fuite…

Le Premier Consul se contenta de faire une grimace à la remarque de Cambacérès.

– Vous vous trompez, je peux ! Vous étiez les seuls à qui j'ai fourni de mauvaises informations. Tous les autres, du moins ceux qui devaient absolument savoir, savaient qu'il n'y aurait pas de débarquement en Irlande et que les frégates seraient vides… Tous les autres savaient que nous débarquions en Angleterre et pas en Irlande. Et, comme par hasard, la Royal Navy était en face de l'Irlande. Vous voyez où se pose le problème ?

– Vous vous êtes servis de nous, fit Cambacérès. Vous nous avez sciemment fournis de faux renseignements.

Le Premier Consul se contenta de hocher la tête en souriant.

– Et j'ai constaté avec plaisir qu'ils parvenaient à leurs destinataires finaux encore plus vite que prévus. Ce fut un réel plaisir que de voir que mes renseignements étaient justes.

Deux regards inquiets se tournèrent vers le Premier Consul.

– Vous voulez dire que vous savez qui espionne chez nous ?

– Évidemment, et comme ce sont nos derniers espions britanniques, nous allons les choyer et les utiliser au mieux.

Bonaparte eut une petite moue dubitative.

– Encore que, vu la façon dont le "débarquement" irlandais s'est passé, je me pose des questions quant à leur crédibilité. Il va falloir que nous leur fournissions quelques informations véritables pour redorer leur blason, vous ne trouvez pas…

Ce fut Cambacérès qui explosa le premier.

– Je trouve inadmissible d'être ainsi utilisé. Je suis le second personnage de l'État, je me permets de le rappeler.

– Personne ne l'oublie, coupa sèchement Napoléon. Et personne n'a jamais laissé entendre que c'est Cambacérès qui espionne pour le compte de l'Amirauté Britannique. Il n'en demeure pas moins que si j'ai pu purger mes équipes des espions qui s'y étaient incrustés, je ne pouvais pas faire de même des vôtres.

Nouveau sourire du Premier Consul.

– Après tout, vous êtes les deuxième et troisième personnages de l'État ! Chacun nettoie chez soi et les écuries seront en parfait état.

Lebrun, enfin plus inquiet de la tournure de la conversation que satisfait d'être adulé, finit par rejoindre son siège.

– Que faisons-nous, alors ?

Napoléon laissa son regard parcourir ses deux interlocuteurs. Ils avaient, tous deux, leurs faiblesses et tous deux lui devaient tout. Avec Seyes dans son placard sénatorial personne ne pouvait plus se mettre sur son chemin vers le pouvoir absolu.

Saut peut-être d'Arcy mais leurs intérêts étaient, pour le moment, parallèles et il aurait été idiot de sa part de renoncer à une association qui tenait ses promesses.

Les industriels et autres marchands lui avaient déjà fait savoir qu'ils étaient très satisfaits de leur petite invasion. Éliminer les produits anglais sur le marché européen était bien, éliminer les producteurs anglais, nettement mieux.

En ce mois d'août 1801, tout le monde était satisfait. En France à tout le moins, et pour les trois Consuls c'était la seule chose qui importait. Depuis peu, l'Europe continentale avait signé la Paix avec l'ancien ennemi révolutionnaire et les affaires redevenaient florissantes.

Oui, décidemment son association avec d'Arcy avait porté ses fruits et avaient donc toutes les raisons de perdurer…

Pour le moment ! Il n'aimait pas trop un certain nombre de ses autres exigences mais avec l'élimination de la concurrence anglaise, les notables accepteraient sans doute qu'il ne revienne pas sur l'abolition de l'esclavage.

De toutes façons, l'idée lui avait toujours déplu, Napoléon Bonaparte ne pouvait rentrer dans l'Histoire comme celui qui avait rétabli l'esclavage dans les territoires français. C'était mieux s'il était celui qui s'était opposé à son rétablissement.

Son discours sur la question était déjà prêt.

Un beau discours, humaniste à souhait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à décider où il allait le faire passer.

Probablement au Sénat. Seyes serait fort mécontent.


	14. Projets

**Derbyshire, Pemberley, vendredi 7 août 1801**

– Elizabeth, auriez-vous quelques minutes à me consacrer ?

Elizabeth releva la tête et abandonna la lettre qu'elle était en train d'écrire à sa sœur.

– Certes, Fitzwilliam, même un peu plus si vous le voulez. Je crois bien que j'ai fait savoir, il y a peu que j'étais prête à vous consacrer ma vie. Dans de telles conditions vous pouvez, éventuellement, profiter de ma bonne humeur pour exiger une petite avance de quelques minutes.

Il récupéra sa main et la porta à sa bouche.

Elle se leva et se blottit contre lui.

S'il fut surpris, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

Pendant de longues minutes, ils furent ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, osant à peine se prendre dans les bras mais bien décidés à ne rien faire qui pourrait augmenter la distance les séparant.

– Vous vouliez me parler, finit-elle par dire dans un murmure.

– C'est vrai, répondit-il de la même façon. Mais ça peut attendre que quelqu'un nous surprenne et ne m'oblige à prendre mes distances.

– Vous n'êtes pas obligé de vous éloigner de moi pour me parler, je vous assure. Je trouve même que d'être ainsi obligée d'écouter vos propos murmurés à mes oreilles est plus que satisfaisant. J'imagine qu'il doit y avoir certaines façons de se parler encore plus agréables mais j'ai bien peur qu'il ne me faille attendre que nous soyons mariés pour les essayer…

Un rire lui apprit qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à le choquer.

Elle en fut ravie. Elle avait envie d'être naturelle avec lui et jusques là elle avait eu un peu peur qu'il ne soit aussi formel dans la vie privée qu'il ne l'apparaissait dans la vie publique.

– Justement, Elizabeth c'est à ce propos…

Elle détacha sa tête juste assez pour pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux.

– Demain ?

Cette fois il fut surpris. Et sans voix.

Elle prit un air déçu.

– Trop tôt ? Bon tant pis, Noël alors ?

L'air surpris disparut pour être remplacé par un air coquin qui laissa Elizabeth absolument ravie. Que le fier Darcy put se conduire comme un gamin, mettait la gamine qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé d'être en joie.

– Je suis sûr que nous devrions être capables de trouver un compromis entre ces deux extrêmes. Je pensais plutôt à deux semaines ou au lendemain de l'arrivée de votre père.

– Espérons qu'il arrivera un samedi, alors parce que je suis sûre que ma mère n'acceptera aucun autre jour qu'un dimanche.

Elle reposa sa tête contre sa poitrine.

– Alors que demain, nous sommes sûrs qu'elle ne sera encore pas là… Rien que des avantages, demain…

Il passa ses bras autour d'elle et la serra contre son cœur.

Comment avait-il pu se passer d'elle si longtemps ?

– Caroline ?

Sa sœur, n'ayant digérée aucune des deux nouvelles annoncées par Darcy ne se sentait pas bien et avait décidé de garder la chambre. Louisa lui tenait compagnie et toutes deux lisaient tout en bavardant de temps à autre.

– Oui, Charles, entrez…

Bingley passa dans la chambre de sa sœur tout en essayant de ne pas montrer la rancœur qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de ses sœurs.

Elles avaient toutes deux su que Jane était à Londres et non seulement elles ne l'avaient pas prévenu mais en outre, d'après ce qu'il avait cru deviner de ce qu'avait avoué Darcy, elles avaient oublié tout leur savoir-vivre dans l'histoire.

Sacrifiant délibérément sont bonheur à leur propre vision de ce qui était adéquat pour leur famille.

Mais elles étaient ses sœurs et il leur devait respect et protection même si elles n'avaient fait preuve ni de l'un, ni de l'autre à son égard.

Il entra et les salua toutes les deux d'une courbette très formelle.

Comme souvent, elles ne virent que l'extérieur et restèrent tout à fait imperméable à ses émotions cachées.

Mais il n'était pas là pour leur faire des reproches, il était là pour parler affaires. Leurs affaires aussi bien que les siennes.

– Qu'y a-t-il Charles ?

– Je voulais vous tenir au courant d'un certain nombre de décisions financières que j'ai prises alors que Darcy et moi nous nous trouvions à Derby.

– Décisions financières ?

– Exact, fit Bingley. C'est Darcy qui m'a conseillé et je pense que ses conseils étaient judicieux.

Ses deux sœurs le regardèrent d'un œil étonné mais attentif.

– Nous sommes passé chez l'avoué de la famille Darcy et j'ai procédé à l'achat de deux propriétés. L'une en Derbyshire, au Nord de Pemberley et l'autre à l'Est de Nottingham dans le comté voisin. J'ai utilisé une grande partie de nos réserves monétaires mais la valeur des deux biens était tout à fait adéquate pour des conditions normales. Avec l'invasion qui s'est ajoutée, il est plus que probable que ces biens prendront une grande valeur dans les jours qui viennent. Nous pourrons sans doute revendre avec un bénéfice substantiel la propriété que nous déciderons de ne pas garder.

Ce fut Louisa, toujours un peu plus pratique que sa petite sœur qui reprit la parole.

– Pourquoi une telle précipitation ?

– Les français sont à une journée de Londres. S'ils entrent et prennent la Banque d'Angleterre, toutes nos réserves d'or vont être confisquées. Avec une perte importante de la valeur de la livre sterling. Nos avoirs risquaient de perdre tout ou partie de leur valeur. Nombreux vont être ceux qui, dans les prochains jours, parviendrons à la même conclusion que nous. Et à Derby, personne ne savait encore que l'Invasion était en cours. C'était le moment ou jamais. J'aurais dû vous en parler auparavant mais la situation ne se prêtait pas à l'attentisme et donc j'ai agi. Notre fortune est maintenant investie dans l'immobilier. Elle aurait pu l'être auparavant avec Netherfield mais bon…

Il se récupéra in extremis. Il n'était pas là pour faire des reproches, mais uniquement pour les mettre au courant.

– Les choses sont ce qu'elles sont, nous n'allons pas revenir là-dessus. Je tenais juste à vous prévenir que nous n'étions plus obligés de rester à Pemberley si la situation venait à vous peser mais que vous aviez, si vous le souhaitiez, une demeure qui vous attendait…

Il prit une longue inspiration avant de se hasarder à leur sourire.

– Dès que vous émettez le désir d'aller visiter, je suis à votre disposition. Les deux domaines étaient connus de Darcy et il a donné son aval quant à tous les deux. Maisons saines et bien entretenues ont été ses paroles. Et je sais que vous avez toujours prêté attention à ses avis…  
Il se rattrapa une fois de plus à la limite d'une longue diatribe pour se contenter de les saluer et sortir. Elles avaient à parler et il valait mieux qu'il n'entende pas leurs commentaires. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter leurs critiques.

– Que nous restera-t-il ?

Madame Gardiner essayait de ne pas avoir l'air inquiète mais sous ses dehors joviaux, elle mourrait d'inquiétude.

– Si Londres tombe entre les mains des Français, pas grand-chose sauf mes parts dans la compagnie néerlandaise des indes occidentales. Comme les hollandais sont plutôt des alliés des français, cette part de nos biens devrait résister.

Elle jeta un regard désespéré à son mari.

– Vos affaires exigeraient que vous fussiez à Londres, mon cher. Je me hais de vous retenir ici.

Il la rejoignit et s'assit sur le lit sur lequel elle s'étai allongée. Les bruits des ouvriers travaillant sur les modifications de la nursery voisine n'étaient pas encore trop dérangeants.

– A choisir entre ma famille et mes biens, je choisirais toujours ma famille, répondit-il en lui prenant la main. Mais dès que les enfants seront en sécurité avec vous, je ne resterai pas. Il me faut m'occuper de mes gens. Ils doivent être dans l'expectative et je me dois de les rassurer et le cas échéant de leur donner quelque argent pour leur permettre de se mettre à l'abri.

Elle reçut ses paroles avec l'ombre d'un sourire et les yeux brillants de larmes prêtes à jaillir.

– Je ne me faisais aucune illusion…

– Darcy non plus, répondit son mari. Il m'a demandé si je pouvais emmener un certain nombre de lettres à son agent. Il semble qu'il ait déjà commencé à prendre des mesures pour sécuriser la majeure partie de ses biens.

Il regarda sa femme tout se tournant vers elle.

– Il m'a proposé un échange. Une partie des avoirs de mon entreprise contre une petite propriété à trois miles de Pemberley. Peu de terres attenantes et pas plus de cinq cents livres de rente annuelle, mais une fort belle maison où nos enfants pourraient passer ces prochaines années en sécurité…

Elle se laissa aller à un rire mélangé de larmes.

– Et si on analyse l'échange, il nous fait un cadeau, je me trompe ?

Il ne put que grimacer.

– Compte tenu de la valeur de mon entreprise d'il y a une semaine, il fait une affaire. Compte tenu de sa valeur aujourd'hui, il nous sauve sans doute de la misère. Sans compter qu'il a clairement fait savoir que nous étions toujours les bienvenus à Pemberley.

– Et c'est un tel homme qu'on accusait d'être prétentieux, arrogant et imbu de lui-même, fit madame Gardiner en serrant son mari contre elle. Je crois que notre Lizzie a décroché le dernier chevalier blanc de l'Empire Britannique.

Son époux ne put qu'acquiescer en souriant.

– Ne lui décernons pas trop de lauriers, il a quand même décroché la femme la plus intelligente, spirituelle, naturelle et aimable de ce même Empire. Tout compte fait c'est lui qui y gagne, tu ne crois pas ?

Le rire de sa femme fut un baume pour son cœur.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de rire il la prit dans ses bras.

– Ceci étant, monsieur Darcy est peut-être le dernier Chevalier Blanc de l'Empire Britannique, c'est aussi un homme qui a les pieds sur terre.

– J'en n'en doutais pas une seconde mais qu'est ce qui motive ta remarque ?

– Il m'a arraché la promesse que, de temps en temps, j'inviterai ma sœur dans notre nouvelle maison et il n'a pas caché qu'il ne serait pas fâché si le temps entre le temps tenait plus du jour que de la semaine…

Cette fois, comme il l'avait espéré, elle éclata de rire.

Darcy étudiait la carte de son Comté depuis plus d'une heure lorsque Bingley le rejoignit.

– Vous permettez ?

– Certes, Charles, venez, votre avis me sera sûrement utile.

Bingley vint se placer à sa gauche et regarda avec intérêt la carte très détaillée du Derbyshire que Darcy avait étalé sur son bureau.

Il pointa son doigt vers une série de zébrures rouges.

– Les terres de vos propriétés ?

– Non point, les terres m'appartenant, sont entourées d'une limite jaune. Georgiana a toujours préféré le jaune, et c'est elle qui a tenue à colorier la carte. Il faudra que je lui demande de rajouter les deux propriétés que j'ai acheté hier et qu'elle colorie vos terres à vous. Vous avez une couleur préférée ?

– L'orange, évidemment, fit-il en passant quelques doigts dans sa tignasse flamboyante.

– L'orange donc, accepta Darcy tout en pointant à son tour les zébrures rouges. Ça, mon cher Bingley ce sont les réserves de houille du Derbyshire.

Son ami parcourut la carte et ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un sifflement.

– Toutes vos terres ont un sous-sol d'une grande richesse.

– Sauf Pemberley, reconnut Darcy. Et là c'est sans doute parce que je n'ai jamais accepté que les géologues fassent des recherches.

Son doigt se glissa vers la propriété que Bingley venait d'acquérir au Nord de Pemberley.

– Comme vous voyez, les vôtres aussi.

– Vous le saviez avant de me conseiller ?

Darcy se tourna vers son ami.

– J'ai pris pour habitude de tout savoir sur mes terres et les Comtés environnants. C'est ainsi que je sais aussi que votre autre domaine à l'est de Nottingham dort sur un trésor de minerai de fer…

Bingley ne peut que rester bouche bée pendant quelques secondes. A aucun moment Darcy n'avait fait mine de savoir que les domaines qu'il proposait à son ami d'acheter recelait des richesses importantes.

– Et le vendeur était au courant ?

– Pas mon affaire, répliqua Darcy d'une voix que Bingley eut du mal à reconnaître. J'ai payé les géologues et leurs découvertes m'appartiennent. Ils ont publié les résultats de leurs travaux dans le journal de leur université et on ne peut donc pas me reprocher d'avoir mis sous le boisseau une découverte scientifique majeure. Mais, entre nous, ça m'étonnerait que Lord Changton lise régulièrement _die geologische Gazette der Universität Heidelberg_.

– Je vous suis redevable, Darcy, plus que je ne le pensais…

Darcy lui jeta un regard en biais.

– Vous êtes mon meilleur ami et je compte sur vous pour que nous soyons rapidement membres de la même famille.

Le regard de Darcy devint aussi dur que l'acier dont le sous-sol des nouvelles terres Bingley regorgeait.

– Et vous vous rendrez très vite compte, lorsque nous serons frères, qu'il n'y a rien que je ferai pour un membre de la famille.

Il eut une petite moue amusée.

– Ma tante Catherine peut-être exclue. J'ai bien peur que je n'ai pris, en ce qui la concerne, quelques mauvaises habitudes. Mais j'ai des excuses en la matière, j'étais pris entre deux demandes familiales. Ma tante qui voulait que j'épouse Anne et Anne qui ne voulait pas. J'ai donc, égoïstement, choisi l'option qui me permettait d'épouser Elizabeth.

– Et qui pourrait faire de nous des frères, ce qui me comblerait à plus d'un titre…

– Moi aussi, fit Darcy. Moi aussi…

Il prit une longue inspiration avant de se replonger dans l'observation de la carte.

– Mais je n'étais pas perdu dans des réflexions économiques, lorsque vous êtes entré. J'étais en train d'imaginer comment nous y prendre pour défendre le Derbyshire si les Français se décidaient à nous ajouter à leur liste de conquête.

Bingley perdit son sourire pour prendre un air studieux.

– Avec la milice à Brighton en manœuvres, j'ai bien peur que nous ne soyons obligé de repenser toute l'affaire du début.

Il jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur en direction de son ami.

– Mais n'est-ce pas au Lord Lieutenant de procéder à la mise au point d'un plan de défense ?

– Si, mais ce n'est pas parce qu'un autre est chargé d'une tâche dont dépend ma vie et mes biens que je vais omettre d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Je dirai même que, puisque ma vie et celle des miens est en danger, je trouve d'excellentes raisons pour ne pas faire totalement confiance à un étranger pour les protéger…

– Et ?

– Je ne sais pas encore. Les routes de pénétration principales passent à l'est et à l'ouest. Le Derbyshire ne devrait pas faire l'objet d'une action directe. C'est trop rural et bien perdu au milieu des terres. Pas très riche, non plus. Normalement nous devrions bénéficier d'un délai.

Bingley fit une grimace.

– Si les Français sont tout autour, nous aurons quelque mal à résister très longtemps.

– Nous n'avons pas assez de données pour imaginer ce qui risque de se passer. Ils ne viendront peut-être pas au Nord. Ou peut-être si, pour essayer de s'emparer de l'Écosse. S'ils prennent Londres, il y a une chance que le reste de l'Angleterre se rende.

– Une bonne base de défense serait le Peak district, fit remarquer Bingley. Nous pourrions y préparer des caches avec des réserves de munitions et de nourriture. Le cas échéant, si les Français nous occupent nous pourrions l'utiliser comme base arrière pour de petites attaques rapides vers Sheffield, Manchester, Stoke, Derby ou Nottingham qui seront sans doute des centres de garnisons importantes.

Darcy jeta un regard étonné à son ami. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Bingley, le sympathique et ouvert Bingley put se muer en théoricien de la résistance à l'occupation.

– Vous partez donc du principe que nous allons être vaincus ?

– Je m'intéresse à la politique de notre pays, Darcy et je connais l'état déplorable de nos forces armées. Nos régiments d'active sont des ramassis de brigands enrôlés de force et nos milices sont des associations d'amateurs sans expérience. Il m'étonnerait fort que les Français aient eu l'extrême obligeance de nous envoyer leurs troupes les plus novices.

Il regarda Darcy.

– Vous pouvez vous faire une image relativement précise de ce qui est en train de se passer en Grande Bretagne.

Bingley se gratta la tête et indiqua les Peaks avec insistance.

– C'est de là que nous pourrons éventuellement lancer la reconquête du pays. Il est probable que le pays de Galles sera submergé avant qu'on ne puisse rien préparer dans leurs montagnes. A mon avis, ce sera nous et l'Écosse qui devront faire l'effort de nous préparer à une lutte souterraine contre l'envahisseur.

– Je n'aime pas ce que ça implique.

– Moi non plus mais avons-nous le choix ? Nous pouvons ne rien faire et ne rien préparer mais ça voudra dire se mettre à genoux devant le Corse. M'étonnerait que ça se passe bien.

Darcy perdit, pendant quelques secondes, son impassibilité et, pendant ce court laps de temps Bingley le vit comme jamais il ne l'avait vu auparavant. Plus jeune, plus incertain et plein de doutes. Plus humain, quoi…

Le masque retomba presque immédiatement.

– Il faut que je fasse le tour des bergers et des bûcherons, finit-il par dire. Il faut qu'ils quittent leurs maisons et se réfugient dans les Peaks. Il faut que les Français ne trouvent personne qui puisse leur révéler les secrets de la montagne. Sans cette aide, les Peaks se refermeront sur eux comme un piège et avaleront les combattants comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé.

Bingley ne put qu'approuver.

Mais les Français avaient aussi acquis de l'expérience pour contrer des insurrections populaires. Et, aux dernières nouvelles, mêmes les plus décidés des chefs des chouans avait fini par tomber ou abandonner la lutte l'année précédente.

La victoire ne serait donc peut-être pas au rendez-vous.

* * *

Fin du vendredi 7 août


	15. La Source

* * *

**Chapitre quinzième**

**Derbyshire, Pemberley, samedi 8 août 1801**

Ce matin, ils avaient été les premiers debout. Et l'orage de la nuit avait laissé une trace de fraîcheur qui embaumait l'air des jardins de Pemberley. Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans l'escalier et sans même échanger un mot, ils s'étaient retrouvés, main dans la main, en train de visiter le domaine.

Il lui avait montré ou décrit ses lieux favoris, ses lieux "_historiques_" et ses lieux "_maudits_"… Il avait parlé de sa vie , de sa sœur, de sa mère, de son père…

De ses espoirs et de ses craintes. Il avait parlé de lui et elle avait écouté religieusement parce qu'elle venait de se rendre compte qu'il était son sujet d'études favori.

Il l'avait fait se glisser sous une haie et ils s'étaient retrouvés à côté d'une source fraîche entourée d'une mousse si fine et épaisse qu'elle n'avait su résister à l'envie de s'y étendre.

Il l'avait rejointe et lui avait montré une autre façon de discuter encore plus agréable que celle qu'elle avait découverte le jour d'avant.

Elle avait fini par se dégager de ses bras et des ses lèvres. Juste à l'extrême limite de sa résistance à la tentation.

Sa main s'était retrouvée plongée dans le petit bassin de la source et lorsqu'elle en avait faite une coupe pour en verser le contenu dans le cou de Fitzwilliam elle avait retrouvé assez de liberté pour se relever précipitamment.

– Vous êtes cruelle avec moi, avait-il dit depuis son tapis de mousse.

– Je suis plus cruelle encore envers moi-même Fitzwilliam et vous le savez très bien.

Elle se mit à genoux et effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes pour ce qui ne serai qu'une caresse.

Elle savait qu'ils pouvaient être plus énergiques que ça mais elle avait conscience de ce que ça impliquerait pour eux.

– Mais nous avons dit deux semaines ou l'arrivée de papa. Essayons de nous y tenir, vous le voulez bien ?

Il la saisit par le cou et insista une dernière fois avant de la relâcher.

– Je le veux, mais je le peux à peine, soupira-t-il. Vous avez un tel effet sur moi que je suis, de plus en plus, incapable de me dominer.

Elle le toisa de toutes sa hauteur.

– Un petit bain dans la source glacée pour calmer toutes ces ardeurs masculines ?

– Si vous m'y accompagnez, même sa température ne pourra me calmer.

Elle lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever.

Il prit bien soin de ne pas la toucher avant qu'ils ne soient repassés sous la haie.

– Il faudra que nous revenions à cet endroit précis dans deux semaines d'ici, lui murmura-t-elle alors qu'ils remontaient la grande allée en direction des escaliers latéraux. C'est à côté de cette source que je voudrais être vôtre pour la première fois, Fitzwilliam. J'ai toujours été une fille des champs, avec elle à mes côtés, je me sens des âmes de naïades.

Il n'essaya pas de la dissuader.

C'était exactement son projet.

D'ailleurs ce matin aussi ça avait été son projet.  
Mais elle l'avait rappelé à ses devoirs et il entendait bien lui monter qu'il était non seulement un gentilhomme mais encore un gentilhomme patient.

Il se fit une note mentale d'éviter cette partie du parc pendant les deux prochaines semaines. Il se savait capable de résister à bien des tentations mais il venait de découvrir celle pour laquelle son corps et son esprit n'avaient rien su rassembler pour lui donner le courage de dire non.

Il avait été sur le point de commettre l'irréparable et il regrettait d'en avoir été privé.

Donc, il attendrait le soir de son mariage… Mais le soir de son mariage…

* * *

Caroline et Louisa avaient décidé qu'elles souhaitaient s'installer chez elles !

L'hospitalité de Darcy était bienvenue mais maintenant qu'elles avaient la possibilité de s'établir dans leur propre domaine, elles avaient l'intention d'en profiter. Le temps était venu pour la famille Bingley de s'installer et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Le fait que la famille de mademoiselle Bennet n'allait pas tarder à arriver, dont Jane Bennet dont elles n'avaient, ni l'une ni l'autre, envie de refaire connaissance, n,'était peut-être pas non plus pour rien dans leur décision.

Charles Bingley qui leur en avait fait la proposition les accompagne, visita les bâtiments en leur compagnie et, une fois rassuré quant au fait qu'elles étaient satisfaites, les laissa sur place pour superviser la remise en état de la maison.

Lui, retournait à Pemberley pour se mettre au service de Darcy.

Et, de façon tout à fait fortuite et accessoire, être présent au moment où les Bennet arriveraient.


	16. Cérémonie

**London, Palais Royal, Salle du trône. Samedi 8 août 1801**

Les habitués présents étaient peu nombreux. Et sans doute étaient-ils là juste avant de prendre la poudres d'escampette.

Les Français avaient été vus avec certitude à Croydon et des rumeurs plus folles les unes que les autres, les signalaient à Lewisham ou à Wimbledon.

La plupart de ceux qui manquaient étaient allés prendre les eaux à Brighton et avaient disparu de la circulation comme ses troupes et ses forces de l'ordre.

Il allait de soi que tout ce qui avait un nom ou une fortune et qui avait eu la bonne idée de rester à Londres n'avait pas envie de rejoindre leurs malheureux compagnons et était en train de prévoir une rapide, si tardive, excursion au Nord de l'Angleterre.

Soit chez des amis, soit chez des parents.

Mais lorsque le Prince de Galles qui était réputé pour sa rancune, invitait, on ne pouvait déroger à l'obligation.

Et donc ils étaient tous là.

Impatients que leur Prince de Galles préféré en termine, mais présents et aussi souriant qu'il était possible de l'être lorsqu'il s'agissait de concilier le plaisir de rencontrer son altesse et la peur de se retrouver dans l'impossibilité de fuir l'invasion.

Fitzwilliam et Wickham, qui étaient au centre de toute la cérémonie, arboraient des uniformes flambants neufs de lieutenant-général et de capitaine qui avaient été fournis et ajustés par le tailleur de son Altesse –jamais ils n'avaient été aussi bien habillés tout en étant en rouge et en dorures– et attendaient avec patience que ça se termine et qu'on leur annonce le reste des évènements.

– J'aurai du me douter qu'une idée émanant de vous nous mettrait dans la mouise.

– De quoi vous vous plaignez, vous allez grâce à moi et aux moyens que j'ai pu rassembler pour mener à bien notre sauvetage, être décoré et peut-être même adoubé de la jarretelle tout en ayant gagné un grade de plus.

– C'est la compagnie qui me dérange…

– Ingratitudin…

– Suffit, siffla Fitzwilliam c'est déjà assez difficile de devoir supporter à mes côtés l'homme qui a essayé de déshonorer ma pupille, mais merci de m'éviter l'étalage de culture latine.

Wickham ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais le regard noir du colonel, le fit se raviser.

Il ne serait pas bienséant pour les deux héros de la soirée d'en venir aux mains devant tout le gratin du Royaume.

D'autant que Wickham n'avait aucun doute quant à l'issue d'un éventuel pugilat.

Il se redressa donc, imprima son sourire le plus charmeur sur son visage le plus ouvert et entreprit de se pavaner autour de la salle.

Après tout les romaines adoraient se laisser aller à forniquer avec les gladiateurs. Pourquoi les aristocrates britanniques n'auraient-elles pas un faible pour le héros de l'invasion.

Il y avait sans doute l'un ou l'autre coup à jouer en cette arène.

Une heure se passa avant que le Prince de Galles, ponctuel dans son retard habituel ne fit son entrée. Le Roi, comme cela arrivait parfois, lui avait une fois de plus délégué cette fastidieuse tâche.

La masse imposante de l'héritier du trône pénétra dans la grande salle et, en apparence indifférent à ce que se passait autour de lui, gagna lentement le dais où l'attendait la chaise sur dimensionnée placée là à la place du trône réservé à sa majesté George III.

Il monta sur l'estrade et prit place avec une délicatesse peu conciliable avec la masse de son corps.

La rumeur connut un dernier pic avant de d'éteindre.

Le Prince de Galle fit un signe et une demi douzaine de serviteurs apparurent porteurs de coussins de velours rouge.

Le Prince de Galles fit un nouveau geste et les deux héors de l'après midi furent contraint de s'avancer.

Fitzwilliam en premier, Wicham directement à sa suite.

Une des porteurs de coussin s'approcha et le Prince de Galles se saisit d'une parchemin qu'il déroula avant de le lire en personne, marque de l'intérêt qu'il portait personnellement aux deux héros.

– Nous, George III, Roi d'Angleterre, d'Écosse et d'Irlande vous avons convié aux festivités destinés à honorer des héros de l'Empire…

Comme souvent dans de telles occasions, le discours était en parfaite conformité avec l'étiquette et reprenait les mêmes formules que dix mille fois auparavant.

En bref, le Roi honorait des héros qui, au péril de leur vie, avaient permis à trois officiers généraux de l'Armée Britannique d'échapper à la captivité et donc de continuer à se battre pour bouter hors de Grand Bretagne l'envahisseur.  
Envahisseur dont l'identité était soigneusement tue.

Une fois parvenue au bout de la lecture du document, le Prince de Galles reposa le parchemin sur le coussin et deux autres serviteurs prirent la place du premier.

Les deuxs impétrants furent appelés à s'agenouiller et tous deux furent adoubés membres du très honorable ordre militaire des chevalier du Bain. Wickham en tant que chevalier, Fitzwilliam, pour marquer la différence d'origine entre les deux impétrants, en tant que commandeur.

Puis tous deux se virent attribuer, en accompagnement à leur nouvelle dignité, un domaine découpé dans les domaines royaux dans le Kent et le Sussex.

– Pas de quoi faire des folies, messieurs, murmura le Prince de Galles pour n'être entendu que par eux. Mais vous aurez, si nous réussissons à bouter les Français hors de l'île de quoi vivre plus que décemment. Vous remarquerez le choix géographique judicieux fait par mes services pour nous assurer de votre plus absolue envie de nous débarrasser de l'envahisseur…

Bien évidemment, aucun des deux impétrants ne se permit une réponse et tous deux firent preuves de l'humilité qui convenait à une telle occasion.

Lorsque les remises furent terminées et les récipiendaires dûment applaudis par une foule préssée d'être ailleurs, Fitzwilliam fut récupéré par le secrétaire personnel de son Altesse et introduit dans un bureau où il patienta un peu plus d'une heure en lisant les revues militaires traînant sur une table.

Son Altesse finit par arriver, débarrassée de sa grande tenue et habillée d'une robe de chambre et d'un de ce qu'il fallait bien appeler des pantoufles.

– Faites pas cette tête-là Fitzwilliam nous allons être amenés à travailler souvent ensemble et mes collaborateurs proches savent que j'aime mes aises et donc mes pantoufles.

Il se glissa dans le grand fauteuil derrière le bureau et fit signe au nouveau Lieutenant Genéral de s'approcher.

– Vous n'avez eu que les bonnes nouvelles, jusques là, mon petit Fitzwilliam. Il y en a aussi des mauvaises.

Fitzwilliam ne fit pas semblant d'être surpris.

– La première et c'est à mon avis la plus mauvaise, c'est que je vous confie la tâche d'organiser la défense de Londres. A vous de faire en sorte que les Français ne prennent la ville qu'en y laissant le maximum de plumes.

Le lieutenant Général fit une grimace adéquate tout en étant persuadé que ce serait sans doute la tâche la plus facile du Royaume…

Son Altesse Royale, fin connaisseur de l'espèce humaine reconnut que son nouveau collaborateur lui jouait la comédie.

– Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Fitzwilliam ?

– Rien ne va pas, répondit ce dernier. Je suis ravi d'avoir une tâche aussi facile.

– Aussi facile ? Tous mes autres officiers m'assurent, avant de me menacer de démission qu'il n'est pas possible de défendre Londres.

Fitzwilliam se contenta de pouffer.

– Acceptez leur démission, ce sont des incapables. Moi, je peux vous garantir que Londres peut être défendue. Par contre, après l'avoir défendue il faudra la reconstruire et de fond en combles, encore…

– Ce qui me pousserait à penser que c'est loin d'être une tâche facile…

– Si quelqu'un était intéressée par la prendre, ce serait vrai, mais les Français n'essayeront même pas.

Ce fut au tour du Prince de Galles de rester bouche bée.

– Et qu'est ce qui vous permets d'être aussi affirmatif ? Vous avez des confidences du chef de l'Invasion ?

– Presque, répondit Fitzwilliam. Je me contente de poursuivre logiquement ce qui s'est passé jusques là.

Il montra du doigt une carte de l'Angleterre et obtint la permission de l'utiliser pour sa démonstration.

– Premier point : la valeur de l'opposition. Nous pouvons, sans trop nous tromper affirmer que nous avons affaire à un chef qui se renseigne, qui supervise et qui prépare soigneusement ses actions. Il nous a pris le jour où il fallait alors que nous étions en train de perdre notre temps à compter fleurette et à danser. Il existe un autre terme mais je ne veux pas l'utiliser en présence de votre Altesse. En résumé, nous allons dire que nous avons en face de nous un très bon.

Fitzwilliam partit de Brighton et suivit la route qui remontait vers Londres.

– Combien de temps faudrait-il à une troupe bien entraînée et habituée aux cadences napoléoniennes pour parcourir une distance de cinquante milles ?

– Deux jours ?

– Au plus, reconnut Fitzwilliam, si on compte que les Français ont récupéré au moins trois milles chevaux dans les enclos autour de Brighton, ils auraient même pu être dans ce Palais en une journée.

Fitzwilliam jeta un regard dubitatif à son Altesse.

– Or, on annonce quelques éclaireurs à Croydon une semaine après le débarquement. Vous savez ce que j'en conclue ?

– Il ne viendra pas, fit George en hochant de la tête. Il se contente de nous faire peur.

Le Prince de Galles s'avança et posa ses mains sur la plaque immaculée de sa table de travail.

– Pourquoi ne veut-il pas Londres ? Le Corse ferait des bonds de joie jusqu'à la Lune si on lui annonçait que la capitale de l'Empire Britannique est tombée entre les mains de ses troupes. Et faire plaisir à ce petit parvenu devrait faire partie des motivations de base de tout chef français.

– A croire que dans le cas de celui-là, répondit Fitzwilliam, cette motivation-là n'est pas présente. Il a réfléchi et il a décidé que faire plaisir au nouveau Seigneur de France ne faisait pas partie de ses priorités.

– Ce qui en dit long sur leurs relations, murmura le Prince de Galles en hochant de la tête. Nous avons affaire à quelqu'un qui peut dire non au Premier Consul. Intéressant ! Mais ça ne nous dit pas ce qu'il peut gagner en ne pas attaquant.

– C'est pourtant évident, votre Altesse. Je vous ai dit que si on me donne le temps de préparer une défense, je vais la monter et ça va faire mal de la prendre. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit ce point qui l'arrête. Napoléon a montré qu'il n'en avait cure de perdre des milliers d'hommes. Il paraît même qu'il a dit qu'une nuit Parisienne suffirait pour remplacer ses pertes. Non s'il n'attaque pas c'est qu'il ne veut pas la détruire. Il veut la récupérer intacte. Accessoirement, je crois aussi qu'il veut que vous restiez ici pour diriger l'Empire. Ici, où il a, manifestement, plus de moyens que partout ailleurs dans l'Empire. Plus d'espions notamment…

Le Prince de Galles se laissa retomber en arrière.

– Donc pour le mettre dans l'embarras, il faudrait que nous partions ailleurs.

– Pas pour le mettre dans l'embarras, pour récupérer une chance de victoire finale. La bataille de Grande Bretagne est, je crois l'avoir déjà dit, d'ores et déjà perdue. La guerre, elle pourrait encore être gagnable. Mais ça risque d'être difficile et, surtout, ça demande une évacuation immédiate.

Le Prince de Galles partit d'un éclat de rire.

– Au moins vous avez de la suite dans les idées, général, je vous jure que je tiendrai compte de votre avis mais je me permets de vous signaler que vous êtes totalement minoritaire à défendre votre position.

– Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas, ironisa son vis-à-vis. Ça tient sans doute au fait que mes domaines sont déjà occupés par les Français…

Nouvel éclat de rire du Prince de Galles qui dura nettement plus longtemps que le premier. Lorsqu'il en eut finit, il ouvrit un tiroir et glissa une lettre en direction Fitzwilliam.

– Ça c'est la seconde mauvaise nouvelle, et la troisième qui s'explique par la seconde, c'est que je fais du capitaine Wickham votre aide de camp dans votre tâche de défendre la ville.

Fitzwilliam avança la main, récupéra la lettre et jeta un coup d'œil à l'en tête.

– Elle est destinée à votre mère, votre Altesse.

– Je sais, fit le Prince de Galles. Et elle est signée de votre tante, Anne Darcy. Le paragraphe qui vous intéresse est au bas de la seconde page. Jetez-y un coup d'œil.

Ce que Fitwilliam fit séance tenante.

Le Prince de Galles vit son vis-à-vis pâlir constata que ses mains commençaient nettement à trembler.

Au bout d'un certain temps, et après avoir pris le temps de relire le paragraphe au moins deux fois, la lettre fut posée délicatement sur la table et glissée vers la Prince de Galles qui la récupéra et la rangea.

– Darcy ne va pas aimer.

– Normal. Sa mère non plus n'a pas apprécié, fit remarquer le Prince de Galles. Mais je me devais de vous prévenir. Je pense toujours qu'il n'est pas net dans cette histoire et qu'il faudrait ne pas le perdre de vue. Tâche que je vous confie officiellement. Vous êtes maintenant responsable de lui. Après tout, c'est le demi-frère à votre cousin. Pas vraiment de la famille par le sang, mais presque… Faites en sorte qu'il ne nous pose plus de problèmes.


	17. Conquêtes

**Hamshire. Portsmouth. Samedi 8 août 1801**

Une volée française fracassa ce qui restait des fenêtres de la capitainerie du Port.

Le Rear Amiral commandant le port et l'escadre qui y était stationnée faisait comme le reste de son état major, il essayait de ne pas se faire transpercer par les balles de ces chiens qui les avaient surpris avec leurs chausses autour des chevilles.

– Courtney, il se passe quoi dans la rade ?

Courtney, un enseigne, avait eu l'idée de grimper dans les combles et de faire glisser quelques tuiles pour contrôler ce qui se passait dans la rade. Depuis les quais, les Français ne pouvaient pas lui tirer dessus et depuis les jetées leurs coups cassaient les tuiles mais ne passaient pas…

– Le Chesnut a réussi à monter la toile. Il est en train de tenter de sortir de la rade. Son tirant d'eau devrait lui permettre de passer.

_S'il choisit le bon chenal_, pensa l'Amiral. _S'il choisit le bon chenal_.

Et il n'était guère rassuré quant à cette occurrence. Tous les officiers expérimentés du Chesnut était avec lui, en train de ramper dans les débris et les traces de sang.

– Qui commande en votre absence ?

– Hornblower, répondit Wilcox depuis une table renversée. Il connaît bien la rade, et il sait galvaniser les hommes, s'il ne tombe pas sur plus gros que lui, nous avons une chance.

– Il est plus rapide, il devrait s'en sortir, tenta l'Amiral en se voulant rassurant.

– C'est pas ça, grogna Wilcox, je le crois capable d'attaquer…

L'Amiral décida de ne pas poursuivre. Le Chesnut ferait ce qu'il a à faire. Le lieutenant Hornblower était seul maître à bord et ce n'était pas à lui de se mêler de la navigation d'une frégate.

– Autre chose, Courtney ?

– Le Belladonna et le Wamsley ont été investis par des froggies, Sir. On se bat à bord. Le Fulgur et le Wasp sont en feu. Le Wasp est sans doute perdu. Le Fulgur sera récupérable si les Français se dépêchent, ce qu'ils sont en train de faire…

Heureusement que le reste de son escadre était en mission au large de l'Irlande.

– Courtney, vous voyez ce qui se passe en ville ?

– Des toits, Sir, rien d'autre. Deux feux qui pourraient avoir pris du côté de la Place Royale et de la place du marché. Rien d'important pour le moment. J'ai vu deux impacts de boulets sur des toits. Il semble qu'il y ait encore de la résistance mais elle semble baisser. Les coups de feu qui sont tirés le sont essentiellement par nous et contre nous.

– Major Knox, on en est où ?

– On tient Amiral. Et on tiendra jusqu'à ce qu'ils amènent un canon. Lorsqu'ils auront un canon…

L'Amiral savait exactement ce qui se passerait lorsque les Français amèneraient un canon.

– Major, vous avez une vue sur l'endroit où ils pourraient le mettre en batterie.

– Pas sur tous mais les deux où moi je le mettrai, oui…

– Prévenez-moi dès qu'ils en ont mis un en batterie. Je sortirai à ce moment-là pour discuter avec les Froggies. Inutile de gaspiller plus de vies que nécessaires.

– Mes hommes et moi sommes prêts à leur faire payer chèrement tout assaut.

– Je n'en doute pas, mais lorsqu'ils auront un canon, ils n'auront plus besoin de donner l'assaut. Ils se contenteront de nous canonner jusqu'à la disparition du dernier défenseur. Et c'est pas pour vous sacrifier bêtement que je suis payé.

Il entendit ses hommes grommeler.

– Je sais ce qui nous attends mais c'est toujours mieux qu'une mort certaine. Une occasion de s'échapper se présentera toujours.

– Le Chesnut est sorti, hurla Courtney. Il a mis cap au Sud Est…

L'Amiral se laissa aller à sourire.

Un vaisseau état sorti. Il pourrait prévenir. Il espérait juste qu'il saurait choisir avec discernement _qui_ prévenir.

Une série de jurons venant des murs lui appris que quelque chose venait de se passer.

– Un canon, Knox ?

– Deux, vint la réponse, et c'est pas du petit calibre.

L'Amiral poussa un long soupir et commença à ramper vers l'escalier.

– Courtney vous avez préparé ce drapeau blanc ?

– Avec ma chemise, monsieur. A part quelques tâches rouges, il devrait faire l'affaire.

– Bien, commencez à l'agiter mais restez derrière une cheminée, on ne sait jamais.

* * *

Kellermann vit le drapeau blanc s'agiter au-dessus de la capitainerie.

– Ils veulent parlementer, fit-il. Dussault, prenez un porte drapeau et une escorte de deux hommes et allez voir s'ils sont prêts à se rendre sans conditions.

– Et s'ils mettent des conditions ?

– Et bien nous discuterons des conditions, c'est tout. Nos ordres sont clairs, prendre le moins de pertes possibles et maximiser le nombre de prisonniers… On fera ce qu'il faut pour ça… S'il est prêt à sortir ramenez-moi leur Amiral. Autant que nous discutions tout de suite face à face.

Dussault ne se le fit pas répéter, il récupéra un des drapeaux blancs prévus à cet effet et avec trois hommes, il se mit en route.

Kellermann se tourna et entreprit d'observer la rade. Son secrétaire était à ses côtés et prenait note de tout ce qui se faisait. Les ordres de pépé étaient clairs, il voulait un compte rendu complet et chronologique de toutes els phases de toutes les batailles.

– Nos hommes sont à bord de trois des vaisseaux, on se bat sur deux d'entre eux et sur le troisième ils sont en train d'essayer d'éteindre l'incendie. Le quatrième va brûler comme une torche, c'est certain, et tout le monde l'a heureusement compris puis que personne ne fait mine de s'en rapprocher.

Un des vaisseau a réussi à sortir de la Rade. Il fait route vers le Sud Est mais c'est sans doute pour faire le tour de l'ïle de Wight. A mon avis, il va se diriger vers Plymouth, pour prévenir le reste de la Flotte. Dommage que Kléber ne l'y ait précédé…

Il se tourna vers son adjoint, l'ingénieur Weygand.

– Quels sont les dommages subis par la ville et les fortifications ?

– Importantes mais rien qui ne puisse être camouflé avec un peu de bois et de la peinture. Le plus difficile ça va être de faire disparaître l'épave du vaisseau qui est en train de brûler. Les mats vont poindre et ce sera difficile de faire croire qu'il ne s'est rien passé.

Kellermann retira son œil de sa lunette et fit un signe vers son principal artificier.

– Prenez deux des brûlots que nous avions préparé et mettez-y quelques tonneaux de poudre. Je veux que ce quatrième vaisseau soit réduit en miettes. Pas de mats qui pointent hors de l'eau pour celui-là… Je veux une rade propre et accueillante pour notre escadre lorsqu'elle reviendra, compris ?

– Tout à fait, Général, j'y vais de ce pas.

Et de partir en courant.

Il reprit sa surveillance de la rade.

– Dès que vous avez des nouvelles de Southampton, vous me prévenez immédiatement. Notamment comment se sont passés les opérations pour prendre les docks et les entrepôts.

Son sourire s'accentua.

_Je me demande si nos commandes sont arrivées à bon port_ ?

* * *

Fourth Lieutenant Horatio Hornblower ne put s'empêcher de siffloter d'un air satisfait. Non seulement il avait sorti le Chesnut de la rade mais il se retrouvait seul maître à bord après Dieu pour la seconde fois de sa courte carrière.

Le sourire ne put résister à la réalité de la situation à laquelle lui, son vaisseau et l'Angleterre étaient confrontés.

Non seulement les Français avaient débarqué au nez et à la barbe de la Flotte, mais ils l'avaient fait suffisamment discrètement pour que personne ne soit au courant. Sinon, jamais ils ne seraient arrivés à Portsmouth par la terre et par surprise.

Il ne savait pas exactement comment ils s'y étaient pris mais ce qu'il savait c'est que les froggies avaient pris la ville et probablement les quatre autres vaisseaux ancrés dans la rade.

Et son devoir était clair, il lui fallait prévenir le plus de monde possible de ce qui s'était passé.

La question qui se posait c'était, _qui prévenir en priorité_.

Plymouth ?

Si les Français n'y étaient pas c'est qu'ils étaient moins malins qu'il ne le pensait.

Non, soit ils y étaient soit ils allaient y arriver dans le plus proche avenir.

Avant lui en tout cas.

Ce qui voulait dire que deux des plus importants ports de guerre de la Flotte allaient passer entre les mains de l'ennemi et aucun des vaisseaux partis en mission n'en savait rien.

Si les Français se débrouillaient bien, ils allaient récupérer une Flotte au fur et à mesure où les vaisseaux rentreraient au port.

Donc il fallait empêcher qu'ils ne rentrent dans n'importe quel port.

Notamment pas dans ceux du Sud de l'Angleterre.

Les vaisseaux de sa gracieuse majesté étaient de service sur toutes les mers du monde mais il en était une partie qui n'était pas loin et qui, si tout s'était bien passé, avait un port d'attache provisoire à Dublin.

– Bosco…

– Oui cap'taine ?

– Nous mettons le cap sur Dublin. Faites mettre toute la toile et prévenez les hommes d'être particulièrement attentifs. Si nous rencontrons quoi que ce soit qui ressemble à un vaisseau de guerre, je veux être en mesure de m'approcher suffisamment pour l'identifier. Et pour une fois ce sont plus les amis que les ennemis qui m'intéressent.

– Je préviens les vigies, fit le Bosco. Et cap au sud sud ouest…

Le colonel Duchaussoix fit le tour de l'entrepôt avant de choisir une des caisses marquées "guano"…

– Sergent, ouvrez-moi cette caisse. Et soyez prudent.

Le sergent fit signe à un des sapeurs qui récupéra ses outils et entrepris d'ouvrir le couvercle de la caisse.

Douze tonnelets firent leur apparition. Eux aussi marqués "guano".

– Sortez-en un, mettez-le à l'écart et ouvrez-le. Toujours en étant prudent.

Ce qui fut fait pour laisser apparaître une poudre mi grise, mi blanche…

Le sergent se tourna vers lui et le toisa d'un air interrogateur.

– C'est quoi le guano ?

– D'après ce que je sais, c'est un engrais. Récupérez un peu de cette poudre et mettez-là sur la brique à côté de la porte à l'extérieur de l'entrepôt. .

Les instructions furent suivies à la lettre et Duchaussoix sortit son pistolet et visa longuement le petit tas de poudre.

– Planquez-vous à bonne distance, fit-il juste avant de faire feu.

La brique explosa en mille minuscules fragments.

– Putain d'engrais, fit remarquer le Sergent.

Duchaussoix ne put qu'approuver.

La compagnie des indes avait livré la marchandise à Southampton dans les délais prévus et, fort heureusement pour tout le monde, personne n'avait trop malmené les caisses. L'armée d'Invasion venait de renouveler ses réserves de poudre.

Et quelle poudre !


	18. Confidences

**Kent, ****Hunsford, samedi 8 août 1801**

– Monsieur Bennet ?

– En chair et en os, révérend Collins. Désolé de n'être pas mon fantôme venu vous faire part de mon décès mais vous devrez attendre une autre fois, je le crains…

Sans attendre une invitation plus précise, Edward Bennet se glissa à côté du révérend et passa dans le couloir de la maison qu'occupait les Collins.

Derrière, sur la route, une troupe de cavaliers repartait vers le château. Le révérend submergé par la curiosité ne put s'empêcher de gagner la haie pour les observer de plus près. Qui pouvaient bien être ces hommes qui, manifestement, avaient accompagné son cousin.

– Il paraîtrait qu'une majorité de mes filles ait décidé d'envahir cette demeure, fit monsieur Bennet en élevant le ton.

Une commotion à l'étage lui appris qu'on l'avait entendu.

Une voix s'éleva du premier étage.

– Papa ? C'est toi, papa ?

– L'identifiant n'est pas tout à fait sûr, mais je pense qu'il ne serait pas faux de répondre oui.

Le visage aussitôt souriant de Jane apparut au détour de l'escalier.

– En chair, en os et en postérieur moulu, fit monsieur Bennet en ouvrant ses bras à son aînée descendant en courrant vers lui.

Elle fut bientôt rejointe par Mary qui la remplaça dans les bras de son père.

Monsieur Bennet jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui.

– On m'avait assuré que Lydia serait là. M'aurait-on menti ?

– Elle fait des courses avec Charlotte et mademoiselle Anne, fit Jane. Elles ne devraient pas tarder à revenir.

– Elle trouvait mes robes trop tristes, fit Mary en faisant une grimace.

Monsieur Bennet sourit et en se penchant lui posa un baiser sur le front.

– Et elle n'a pas tort, ma petite Mary. Je pense que tu devrais prendre un peu plus soin de ton apparence. Ce sera d'autant plus nécessaire que ta sœur va bientôt épouser monsieur Darcy et que nous ne…

– Je ne sais pas ce qu'on t'a raconté, fit remarquer Jane, mais il n'est pas question que je l'épouse. Pas question du tout !

Edward Bennet se retourna et jeta un regard surpris en direction de son aînée.

– Ce qui est fort bien ma petite Jane, fit-il, dans la mesure où il envisage d'épouser ta sœur Elizabeth. J'espère bien que tu n'as pas décidé de te mettre sur les rangs. Parce que sinon je me verrai devant la douloureuse certitude de voir une mes filles malheureuse.

Mary ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

– Elle ne parle pas du même Darcy, papa. Le d'Arcy qui s'intéresse à elle, c'est le Français. Le Joffrey d'Arcy, pas le Fitzwilliam Darcy.

Jane jeta un regard noir à sa sœur qui ne parut pas le remarquer.

– Il traîne chez Lady Catherine et il n'arrête pas de tourner autour de Jane. Il est toujours là, à la suivre partout. Rien que pour la première rencontre, il est apparut comme un diable issu de sa boite et tu aurais dû voir comment il lui a coupé la tête…

Edward Bennet jeta un coup d'œil incrédule à ses filles. Il avait appris depuis longtemps qu'elles n'étaient pas toujours –Elizabeth exceptée– très claires dans leurs affirmations, mais là elles dépassaient les bornes.

– Mary, à moins que notre cousin ait tellement saoulé de paroles notre Seigneur que celui-ci , juste pour avoir la paix, ne lui ait donné la capacité de recoller les têtes coupées, j'ai bien l'impression que ta sœur dispose toujours de sa tête.

Il se tourna vers mary.

– A moins que tu n'aies parlé dans un sens métaphorique et qu'un autre prince charmant ne soit venu voler son cœur à elle aussi.

– Elle le nie, fit Mary…

– Évidemment que je le nie !

– Mais je suis sûre qu'elle ne fait rien d'autre que de penser à lui. Elle a toujours les yeux dans le vague et lorsqu'on lui parle, elle n'entend qu'à la troisième répétition…

Devant la réponse véhémente qu'il sentait poindre chez sa fille aînée, Edward Bennet leva les deux bras et fit signe à tout le monde de se taire.

Pour une fois, il fut obéi.

– Mes chéries, pas question que je laisse ma joie de vous avoir retrouvées, gâchée par une dispute. Nous allons partir du principe que Jane peut parler pour elle-même et qu'elle n'a pas besoin de sa sœur pour connaître ses sentiments.

Devant l'air déçu de Mary, il ne peut qu'ajouter :

– Ce qui ne veut pas dire que tout le monde n'aura pas le droit de me faire part de ses avis et observations. Mais dans l'ordre et dans la discipline.

Il récupéra chacune de ses filles par une épaule et regarda autour de lui.

– Comme le maître de maison a eu la bonne idée de nous abandonner, où pourrais-je m'asseoir quelques instants ? Je viens de passer presque deux jours à cheval et je crois bien que ce type d'activité n'est plus tout à fait de mon âge. Et si on ajoute à cela que j'ai une petite faim…

* * *

Après une petite collation et un retour triomphal de Lydia habillée de neuf et de mousseline bleue, monsieur Bennet put, à loisir, écouter ce que ses filles et Charlotte avaient à raconter. Le révérend, pris par son sermon du lendemain, ne pouvait, malheureusement, pas participer.

Lorsque toutes les péripéties lui eurent été confiées, il jeta un regard brillant vers son aînée.

– Je crois que c'est maintenant ton tour de parler ma chérie. Elles ont toutes donné leur opinion sur la question, il ne reste plus que toi…

Jane fit la moue.

Elle ne savait que dire. Elle ne pouvait que constater que son comportement de ces deux derniers jours avait paru étonnant à ses sœurs et à Charlotte. Elle était même prête à avouer qu'elle était plus distraite que normalement.

Mais de là à dire qu'elle ressentait…

Monsieur Bennet jeta un regard à Mary et Lydia et crut comprendre qu'elles étaient d'accord. Pour ce qui allait suivre, il fallait sans doute que Jane puisse surmonter sa timidité naturelle.

Il se leva récupéra sa fille aînée par le coude et la convia à une promenade dans les environs.

Une fois partis, il sentit que Jane retrouvait courage. A une centaine de mètres de la maison des Collins, elle se força à parler.

– Je ne sais pas quoi dire, papa… finit-elle pas dire. Je ne sais pas non plus quoi penser. Il me remplit d'incertitudes.

Elle secoua la tête et ses mains vinrent couvrir son visage tandis qu'elle regardait vers le sol. Une trace de rougeur colora ses joues.

– C'est sûr qu'il ne me laisse pas indifférente. Je ferme les yeux et il est présent. Je passe presque tout mon temps à essayer de ne pas penser à lui. Et, bien évidemment, c'est l'effet inverse que j'obtiens. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire…

Monsieur Bennet se prit la peine de passer la main par-dessus son épaule et de l'attirer contre lui.

Sa tête vint automatiquement se reposer contre son épaule.

– Ma chérie, c'est normal de ne pas être sûre de tes sentiments. Tu es une femme mais tu es aussi presque encore une enfant. Nous n'avons pas su, ta mère et moi, te préparer à ce qui t'attend. Nous avons fait de notre mieux mais nous avons, c'est manifeste, échoué…

Il repoussa gentiment sa fille aînée pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

– Je sais que j'ai été un mauvais père, Jane…

Il posa son doigt sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de protester.

– Ne proteste pas, c'est d'ailleurs surtout vrai à ton égard.

Nouvelle tentative de protestation qu'il fit avorter de la même façon.

– Ne dit rien, ma chérie. Je ne suis peut-être pas un mauvais père dans le sens où j'ai abusé de vous mais je suis un mauvais père dans la mesure où j'ai soigneusement évité de faire ce qu'il fallait pour vous assurer un avenir à tes sœurs et à toi. J'étais trop paresseux pour ça. Je n'avais pas envie de me gâcher mon plaisir en mettant de l'argent de côté pour qu'un jour vous ayez de réelles perspectives de trouver un époux.

Edward Bennet poussa un long soupir.

– Et j'ai profité de toi, Jane, de ta propension à endosser toutes les responsabilités. De ta gentillesse naturelle qui t'amenait, tout naturellement, à envisager ton avenir comme un passage obligé pour le bien-être de tes sœurs. Tu as, devant ma démission, décidé que c'était à toi d'assurer l'avenir de la famille. Et je t'ai laissé faire, bien content que j'étais d'avoir une bonne excuse de continuer à ne rien faire.

Il hocha longuement du chef.

– Je suis un homme chanceux, Jane. C'est Elizabeth qui va pouvoir prendre ce rôle et me permettre, une fois de plus, de ne pas trop regretter tout ce que je n'ai pas fait dans ma vie. Mais le mariage de Darcy avec ta sœur, a, outre qu'Elizabeth sera, j'espère, heureuse, une autre conséquence, c'est qu'il te libère Jane. Te donne, pour la première fois de ta vie, la possibilité de penser à toi et s'il y a une chose que je vais exiger de toi maintenant, c'est que tu cesse de penser à moi, à tes sœurs et à l'Angleterre, mais que tu agisses, pour une fois dans ta vie, en parfaite égoïste et que tu choisisses ce qui te convient à toi… Je sais que tu n'as jamais fait et que ne sais pas comment faire, mais sur ce point, je te prie de croire que j'ai toute l'expérience qu'il faut et que je ne serai pas avare de mes conseils.

Il la récupéra et la laissa reposer sa tête sur sa poitrine tandis qu'il la berçait à nouveau, pour la première fois en vingt ans.

– Je te libère de ta mission, ma chérie. Je te donne le droit d'être heureuse avec qui tu le souhaites. Mais, je te jure aussi que quel que sera ton choix, je serai à tes côtés pour t'aider à le supporter et à le porter. Je ne te laisserai pas seule. Je ferai de mon mieux pour t'aider et te soutenir. Les autres ne sont pas importants, Jane. Toi tu es importante et le reste des Bennet est important. Nous sommes sept, Jane. C'est l'avis de ces sept-là qui est important et je te jure que, à la fin, même si entre temps, il y a eu des cris et des sermons, nous serons tous à tes côtés pour supporter ton choix. Quel qu'il soit…

Il posa une série de baisers sur la chevelure de sa fille et il fut étonné de constater qu'elle dégageait la même odeur douce et fraîche que vingt deux ans auparavant lorsqu'il avait, pour le première fois, porté ses cheveux à sa bouche et couvrir de baisers cette petite chose qui le regardait d'un œil plein de sagesse et d'amour. Il s'était rempli les poumons de l'odeur de ce petit être si parfait que lui, le plus imparfait des hommes, avait réussi à créer en s'associant avec la plus imparfaite des épouses.

Il se souvint que ce fut ce jour-là qu'il cessa d'en vouloir à sa femme de l'avoir contraint à quitter sa douce vie insouciante de célibataire pour l'épouser.

Une telle perfection ne pouvait être issu que de quelque chose ayant de la valeur. Il avait juste été, jusqu'à ce moment-là, incapable de voir cette valeur.

Elle lui avait donné de la joie et du bonheur. Et sa sœur, après elle lui avait donné de la joie et de la fierté. Et après, après il avait laissé ses soucis prendre le dessus sur sa joie et son bon heur et il avait négligé le reste de sa famille…

Mais, il s'en rendait compte à présent, en négligeant les autres, il avait aussi abandonné Jane. Jane qui avait trouvé en Elizabeth un succédané à l'abandon dont elle avait été victime.

Plus jamais. Plus jamais, il n'abandonnerait personne qui avait une place dans son cœur.

Elle sentit les larmes de son père couler sur son front et elle se détacha pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Jamais elle ne l'avait vu pleurer. Un homme ne pleure pas, jamais…

– Tu as transformé ma vie et moi je t'ai abandonnée, finit-il par murmurer. Jamais tu ne m'as jugé et jamais tu ne m'as regardé avec le moindre reproche dans les yeux. Il la serra contre lui et laissa ses larmes couler.

– J'ai réussi à oublier que je te devais tout et je t'ai laissée seule. Seule face à ma démission et seule face à ma lâcheté.

Elle n'essaya plus de l'interrompre. Elle sentait qu'il avait besoin de dire ces paroles si dures et peut-être vraies.

Mais elle savait, au fond de son cœur, que jamais elle n'avait été abandonnée et que jamais, elle n'avait été seule.

Elle avait prise ses décisions toute seule. Parce que c'était à elle qu'il revenait de les prendre. Sa mère ne le pouvait pas et son père ne le voulait pas…

Il finit par se calmer et revenir au sujet qui les avait amené sur ce chemin dans ce parc.

– Bingley aurait été bien pour toi, ma chérie. Il avait des qualités de cœur qui pouvaient s'épanouir à ton contact. Tu lui aurais été très utile. Mais je me demande si ce n'est pas ce d'Arcy qui est fait pour toi. Lui, il t'est utile à toi. La preuve, il t'a déjà sauvé la vie. Bingley aurait fait de même mais aurait-il été là au bon moment comme ce d'Arcy ?

Il sentit qu'elle avait aussi besoin que lui de se retrouver dans ses bras, de sentir qu'ils s'aimaient. Il se surprit à couvrir les cheveux de sa fille de mille et un baisers. Comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis qu'elle était une petite fille. Depuis qu'elle avait été capable de comprendre, malgré l'absence de telles manifestations outrancières, qu'il l'aimait.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi un père ne pouvait-il plus couvrir le visage de sa fille de baisers après un certain âge ? Son amour pour elle baisse-t-il avec l'âge ?

_Société de fous_, pensa-t-il. _Qui privilégie les apparences sur la vérité des sentiments_.

– Les Français sont, de ce côté-là, plus francs que nous. Ils savent encore montrer qu'ils aiment et qu'ils admirent. Et, pour ce que j'ai cru comprendre, il a clairement fait savoir que tu lui plaisais. C'est bien ainsi que ça s'est passé ?

Tout en restant pelotonnée contre lui, elle fit oui de la tête.

– Et depuis que d'Arcy est entré dans ta vie, où en sont tes sentiments pour monsieur Charles Bingley ?

Jane poussa un long soupir avant de hausser les épaules.

– Je ne sais pas, papa. Je croyais avoir cessé de l'aimer mais lorsque je me retrouve face aux ardeurs de d'Arcy c'est le visage de Charles qui vient m'aider à résister.

Monsieur Bennet essaya de se remémorer le visage de Charlotte Collins. Il l'avait nettement reconnu du fait du choix de ses paroles, madame Collins était pleinement favorable à une intensification des relations entre ce nouveau d'Arcy et l'aînée des Bennet.

– Est-ce que tu aurais autant de réticences, s'il n'était pas le chef des envahisseurs ?

Elle reconnut que non. Le fait qu'il soit en train d'envahir et de subjuguer son pays transformait du tout au tout la façon dont elle envisageait leur… Elle n'osait même pas utiliser le mot "relations".

– Il n'y a pas de relations, papa. Il me cherche, il me trouve et il me parle… Je ne nie pas que je trouve ce qu'il me dit agréable et gratifiant. Mais il n'y a pas de relations. Vraiment pas !

Edward Bennet fit de son mieux pour paraître calme et posé.

Ce qu'il n'était pas.

Pas du tout.

Pas seulement parce que la culpabilité le rongeait mais parce qu'il venait de se rappeler une observation qu'il avait souvent fait en association avec Jane.

Qu'un homme put s'intéresser à elle ne l'étonnait pas. Ce qui l'avait toujours étonné c'est qu'ils ne fussent pas beaucoup plus nombreux.

Mais les hommes, il l'avait compris il y avait belle lurette, étaient d'abord attirés par la beauté de sa fille. Puis, lorsqu'ils avaient échangé quelques mots, son caractère les prenait très vite par surprise.

Pour eux, comme pour lui-même, une femme ne pouvait qu'être imparfaite, avoir des défaut. Leur ressembler. Au moins un peu…

Jane, évidemment, avait ses imperfections. Mais certaines de ces imperfections étaient chez tous ses contemporains, des qualités. Même dans ses défauts, elle touchait la perfection de très près.

A ses côtés, un homme devenait transparent. Ses défauts rejaillissaient de plus belle et ses aspects les plus noirs venaient se glisser au premier plan.

Et aucun homme n'avait résisté à la première rencontre.

Sauf Bingley et, maintenant, d'Arcy.

Bingley n'avait vu que la beauté et la gentillesse. D'une certaine façon, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Jane allait exacerber ses défauts. Il était tout simplement incapable de voir ses vrais défauts pour se concentrer sur ses défauts imaginaires. Comme Jane, il n'était pas capable de voir les défauts des autres.

Bingley, comme Jane, était congénitalement myope.

Ce qui, même s'ils ne seraient jamais malheureux en ménage, augurait mal de l'avenir économique du couple. Ils se feraient voler par tous leurs domestiques et jamais aucun problème familial ne serait réglé facilement.

Mais ils seraient heureux. Dans une petite bulle bien à eux, mais heureux.

Pour d'Arcy, ce n'était pas du tout la même chose.

L'homme ne se faisait pas d'illusions quant à ses défauts.

Il les connaissait parfaitement et il était capable d'en jouer.

Et il ne s'était pas trompé une seconde de ce qu'était Jane.

De ce qu'elle pouvait lui apporter.

Mais Edward Bennet avait aussi conscience qu'un homme qui ne se faisait pas d'illusion sur lui-même était exactement ce qu'il fallait à Jane. Jane se transformerait à son contact. Deviendrait plus forte, plus centrée sur ses qualités et moins ouvertes aux coups qui toujours finissaient pas tomber sur ceux qui étaient incapables de se défendre.

Sans compter que d'Arcy la protègerait. Comme le fauve qu'il semblait être…

Il serra une dernière fois son aînée contre son cœur.

Comme il se sentait bien d'être ainsi, contre elle. Le cœur léger et plein de fierté d'avoir été capable de donner au monde un être aussi parfait qu'elle.

Mais le temps était venu de la confier à un autre. Et par chance, ils étaient plusieurs dans la course.

Et chacun, bien que très différemment, ferait de la vie de Jane une expérience enrichissante.

– Tu n'es pas obligée de choisir aujourd'hui, ma chérie. Bingley est à Pemberley avec Darcy, le Fitzwilliam Darcy, et ton d'Arcy à toi est en train de mettre la raclée aux troupes de sa Gracieuse Majesté George III dit le fou.

Il s'emplit une dernière fois du doux et frais parfum de sa fille et la repoussa délicatement pour leur permettre de se regarder dans les yeux.

– Prends ton temps et réfléchit à la vie que tu veux mener.

Il récupéra sa main et l'entraîna en direction de la maison des Collins.

– Avec Bingley, tu auras droit à un havre domestique et familial. Beaucoup d'enfants qui ne vous obéiront jamais et qui feront de votre maison un monde de joie et de gaieté. Un endroit où tout le monde sera toujours le bienvenu et où les enfants d'Elizabeth viendront goûter la liberté et le laisser-aller qu'ils ne connaîtront que chez vous…

Il la voyait déjà dans sa tête. Une maison désordonnée, avec des affaires partout que des domestiques pas impressionnés du tout, ramassaient de temps à autres… Une maison pleine de vie qui choquerait les bien-pensants et qui serait le havre de tous les marginaux qui y trouveraient la bohème que leur cœur avait toujours souhaité découvrir quelque part.

– Avec d'Arcy, tu auras une chance de te transformer, de devenir plus forte, plus capable. Il compensera une partie de tes faiblesses et tu lisseras une partie de ses aspérités. Vous vivrez une vie d'aventures et d'exploits. En conséquence de quoi, vous bougerez toute votre vie, allant de maison en maison et ne vous arrêtant que pour te permettre de te remettre des naissances de vos enfants.

_Et peut-être, un jour, te retrouveras-tu seule_… ajouta-t-il en pensées. _Mais à ce moment-là, tu auras la force de vivre par et pour toi-même… Vous aurez fait pour l'autre le nécessaire_ !

Elle le regarda en souriant.

– Je ne te savais pas devin…

Il lui répondit de la même façon.

– Moi non plus, mais il semble que ma petite Jane m'ait inspiré ce soir. Que maintenant que je me suis décidé à m'occuper à nouveau d'elle, les choses se mettent en place de façon tout à fait naturelle.

– Il me reste à choisir, finti-elle par dire pensivement.

– Et tu pourras choisir tout à loisir. Tu n'es plus tenue par aucune obligation à notre égard et tu n'as pas à te mettre martel en tête quant à ce que va penser le monde. Notre brave société britannique a fait des femmes des sous êtres qui ne sont pas vraiment capables. Si tu choisis d'Arcy, je proclamerai haut et fort et jusqu'à la fin de mes jours que c'est moi qui t'ai donnée à lui. Parce que c'était la chose à faire. Économiquement, politiquement et familialement.

Il l'attira une dernière fois à lui pour l'embrasser longuement.

– Et ces imbéciles m'admireront pour ça, je suis prêt à prendre tous les paris.

Il fut ravi de l'entendre rire à nouveau.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait rire aux éclats son plus parfait bébé.

* * *

Fin de la journée du samedi 8 août 1801


	19. Chat et Dragon

* * *

**Chapitre dix-neuvième**

**Kent, ****Hunsford, dimanche 9 août 1801**

L'église était pleine et tous les rangs étaient occupés jusqu'aux travées extérieures.

Seul le fait qu'ils soient les invités de Lady Catherine et donc l'invitation de celle-ci à prendre place des les loges réservées à Rosings, avait permis à la famille Bennet de trouver de l'espace dans la petite nef.

Pour il ne savait quelle raison, Edward Bennet avait été apprécié par la maîtresse des lieux et celle-ci, constatant le nombre de gens debout à l'arrière de la nef, avait inclus les visiteurs du révérend dans les rangs de l'élite appelée à partager les boxes de part et d'autre de l'autel.

La foule avait appréciée et Lady Catherine s'était épanouie au bruit des murmures satisfaits de la foule rassemblée.

Charlotte, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était présente à Hunsford avait été honorée de la même façon.

Et le sermon de son époux, court, concis et dénué de toute ligne pouvant être interprétée de façon politique avait été apprécié.

Il avait fait de nombreuses allusions à la tolérance et à la paix et avait terminé sur une homélie inspirée du sermon sur la montagne.

– Lady Catherine, fit Edward Bennet en s'inclinant profondément devant la maîtresse des lieux. Je ne saurai trop vous dire combien j'ai apprécié votre hospitalité. C'est à ce genre de détail que l'on reconnaît que la noblesse de nom a su s'associer à la noblesse de cœur.

Visiblement émue et touchée, Lady de Bourgh se voila la face de son éventail.

– Nous autres vieilles maisons avons plus de devoirs que de privilèges, fit-elle d'une voix marquée par la satisfaction. Mais l'estime qui nous est portée par nos gens est ample consolation pour ces très limités inconvénients.

Edward Bennet, passablement surpris que sa tentative sarcastique ait été prise au pied de la lettre, décida d'embrayer le pas et de faire du "Collins" sans en avoir l'air.

– Votre grâce est trop modeste, fit-il en restant parfaitement impassible. La vraie Noblesse se reconnaît aux actes et aujourd'hui ce sont les actes qui ont, évidemment, parlé. Nul ne s'y est trompé et je n'avais plus espoir de trouver dans toute l'Angleterre un domaine où les vieilles valeurs fussent encore aussi vivaces.

La flagornerie eut son effet puisque lady Catherine se rengorgea littéralement.

– C'est un vrai plaisir que de trouver encore un véritable gentleman. J'avais la crainte que vos filles ne tiennent de vous, mais manifestement, elles tiennent surtout de leur mère. C'est, vous pouvez m'en croire, fort dommage.

Monsieur Bennet resta de marbre devant l'horrible inconvenance de la maîtresse de Rosings et se contenta de la remercier d'un sourire.

Elle le salua de l'ébauche d'une révérence et glissa littéralement vers sa calèche, lévitant sur un épais nuage de satisfaction..

Jane, lorsqu'elle fut sûre que Lady Catherine fut hors de portée, ne put que tancer son père.

– Papa, c'est fort peu charitable d'ainsi se moquer de cette pauvre lady Catherine. Elle n'est peut-être pas très gentille mais je doute que qui que ce soit mérite d'être ainsi moqué. Elle a sans doute des traits de caractère admirables que nous n'avons juste pas encore eu le temps de voir ressortir.

L'espace d'un instant, il crut que Jane était entrée dans son jeu. Mais à ses yeux sérieux, il ne put que constater qu'effectivement Jane le tançait pour ses sarcasmes.

– Jane, tu devrais choisir avec plus de discernement les causes pour lesquelles tu t'engages. Lady Catherine est non seulement _pas gentille_, mais c'est un vrai Dragon dont l'intolérance, la méchanceté et la mesquinerie ne sont qu'une partie des écailles… C'est directement le genre de personne qui ne mérite que le mépris ou, lorsque nous sommes d'humeur joueuse, les sarcasmes d'un vieux débris tel que moi.

Elle l'empêcha d'aller plus avant puisque le révérend Collins venait, enfin, à leur rencontre.

– Rien ne vaut une Église remplie de la confrérie fraternelle des croyants pour mettre du baume au cœur d'un ecclésiastique. C'est dans ces moments de ferveur populaire que l'on redécouvre la raison première de sa vocation…

Monsieur Bennet ouvrit la bouche mais un coup de coude énergique de sa fille l'empêcha de répondre comme il en avait envie à son cher cousin.

Il se contenta d'une banalité avant d'être entraîné par Jane vers le cimetière qui servait de raccourci pour les Collins et leurs invités.

Il fit de son mieux pour jouer à l'innocent.

– Il était vraiment inutile d'ainsi martyriser ton pauvre père. Je t'assure que ce que j'allais dire relevait de la plus parfaite politesse.

– Ta ta ta… fit-elle en faisant une grimace. J'ai vu cette lueur dans vos yeux, Papa. Vous étiez sur le point de vous moquer de ce pauvre monsieur Collins. Je suis sûre que vous alliez lui rappeler que l'affluence dans son église était plus due au fait qu'il est le dernier ecclésiastique des environs qu'à la qualité de ses sermons.

– Aurais-tu appris à lire dans l'esprit des gens, Jane ? Parce que Dieu me garde, mais c'est exactement ce que j'allais lui faire remarquer.

Jane hocha du chef d'un air entendu.

– Je m'en doutais. Rien qu'à voir la lueur amusée brillant dans vos yeux je savais que vous alliez vous moquer. Quant à la teneur de vos sarcasmes, elle était évidente. Tout le monde, sauf ce pauvre monsieur Collins, a fait le rapprochement entre le nombre de fidèles et la disparition de tant de prêtres des environs. Ce n'est pas une raison pour lui gâcher son plaisir.

Monsieur Bennet s'arrêta net et un sourire radieux éclaira son visage. Il venait d'avoir une excellente idée. Excellente, vraiment.

* * *

– Monsieur Bennet, non seulement vous êtes un gentilhomme, mais de plus vous êtes un vrai chrétien à l'écoute de ses contemporains. Plus vont les choses et plus je regrette que dans votre famille, ce n'ait pas été vous qui vous soyez occupé de l'éducation de vos filles.

Lady Catherine poussa un long soupir et le gratifia d'un rictus –sourire ne convenait vraiment pas– d'excuse.

– Je sais que les hommes ont mieux à faire que de s'occuper d'élever des filles, mais dans votre cas, croyez-moi, nous y avons perdu. Elles auraient beaucoup gagné à profiter de votre érudition et de votre savoir-faire, je vous l'assure…

– Votre grâce est trop bonne. Je ne suis qu'un modeste gentilhomme campagnard et mon érudition n'est sans doute rien comparée à celle de feu votre époux.

Comme il l'avait prévu, Lady de Bourgh se jeta dans le piège à pied joint.

– Comme vous avez raison, Lewis était un homme accompli qui avait un avis éclairé sur tout. Tenez, en ce qui concerne l'éducation des filles…

Edward Bennet s'enfonça plus profondément dans le fauteuil –pas très confortable d'ailleurs– que la maîtresse de maison lui avait désigné d'un geste impératif de son éventail.

Il n'allait pas s'ennuyer cet après midi.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de l'exprimer : oh, le beau cas !

* * *

William Collins semblait à la fois ravie et terrorisé.

Lady Catherine l'avait convoqué et il était revenu hésitant entre rires et pleurs.

Il avait fini, sur l'insistance de sa femme, par révéler le contenu de sa "conversation" avec la maîtresse de Rosings.

Elle l'invitait, ce qui pour tous ceux qui étaient habitués à sa façon d'être revenait à une prescription impérative, à faire le tour des paroisses environnantes de Rosings pour donner aux pauvres hères privés de Pasteur la possibilité de suivre un culte au moins une fois par semaine.

– Quelle compassion de la part de Lady Catherine, fit monsieur Bennet. On reconnaît bien là la marque d'une personne responsable et à l'écoute des besoins de ses paroissiens.

Jane lui jeta un regard étonné et passablement critique.

Comme d'habitude, elle se doutait de quelque chose.

Mais puisque, comme il s'y était attendu, Lady de Bourgh avait adopté son idée et faite sienne en oubliant de mentionner d'où elle émanait au départ, il n'avait aucune intention de donner le moindre indice quant à son éventuelle paternité.

Il aurait juste dû se taire. Sa remarque avait éveillé la suspicion de son aînée et il ne doutait pas une seconde que dès qu'ils seraient en tête à tête, elle lui tirerait les vers du nez.

Pouvait-il vraiment s'en vouloir ?

Certes l'envie de ne plus entendre les éternelles rodomontades et autres métaphores filées sur la grandeur, la magnanimité et l'omniscience de Catherine de Bourgh avait joué. Tout comme la perspective de voir l'insupportable Collins mis devant la réalité de ses relations avec sa patronne bien-aimée.

Mais le fait de pourvoir les autres paroisses de la région avec un culte régulier avait –aussi– été au centre de ses préoccupations lorsqu'il avait approché Lady de Bourgh.

Un nouveau regard suspicieux de Jane, lui rappela ses soupçons de télépathie en ce qui concernait sa fille aînée et il envisagea de s'avouer que ce dernier point n'avait peut-être pas été vraiment au centre des ses préoccupations.

Juste à la périphérie, juste après la nécessité de survivre le plus longtemps possible pour garantir à ses chères filles et à sa chère épouse, l'usufruit de Longbourn.

Mais bon, pour sortir vivant de l'interrogatoire qui s'annonçait, il allait lui falloir trouver de meilleurs arguments…

Un trait de génie traversa son esprit.

On, sans nul doute, pouvait considérer que c'était une forme de légitime défense.

Collins, en effet, essayait, à chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient, et dans sa propre demeure, cela arrivait aussi souvent que le révérend en éprouvait l'envie, de le faire mourir d'ennui. Et même sa prodigieuse patience née d'un entraînement quotidien de vingt cinq ans, ne l'avait pas préparé à un tel déferlement de platitudes répétitives et insupportables.

Envoyer le révérend Collins sur les routes du Comté rendait service à tous les paroissiens des environs et lui sauvait la vie…

Il jeta un dernier regard vers Jane et la moue préoccupée de cette dernière le poussa à changer de ligne de défense.

Il n'était au courant de rien. De rien du tout…

Innocent, comme l'agneau qui venait de naître.

Oui, c'était ce qu'il ferait. Il n'avait rien fait et n'était au courant d'aucune des circonstances annexes.

Innocent…

Il se tourna vers le miroir trônant dans l'entrée et ne put retenir une grimace.

Il avait l'air nettement trop satisfait.

Il se mit à travailler son aspect.

Heureusement avec la propension de Collins à ne jamais lâcher la parole une fois qu'il s'en était saisi, il avait le temps pour un entraînement long et complet.

Il effaça le sourire satisfait qui était revenu à la charge…

La journée allait être longue.


	20. Nouvelles de Longbourn

**Derby, Lambton Church, dimanche 9 août 1801**

La nouvelle s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre et à la sortie de l'église, Darcy s'était retrouvé assiégé par nombre de ceux qui n'avaient pas eu le temps ou les moyens de passer le voir le jour d'avant.

– Je confirme que les Français ont débarqué et que le Sud est en partie occupé, finit-il par dire en réponse aux nombreuses questions qui fusaient.

Il leva les deux mains à hauteur de son visage pour leur signifier de se taire.

La plupart se rangèrent à son ordre et ceux qui continuaient à parler entre eux, étaient suffisamment discrets pour ne pas le déranger.

– Derbyshire n'est sur aucune des routes principales menant au Nord. Il est plus que probable que les peaks nous préserveront d'une attaque directe. Mais si tous les Comtés environnants sont tombés, ils finiront par s'occuper de nous…

– On pourrait fuir en Écosse, fit remarque Growson, un des propriétaires terriens de Lambton.

Darcy, qui avait envisagé de faire exactement ça, du moins avec Elizabeth et les autres femmes de Pemberley, ne peut que confirmer.

– On pourrait, acquiesça-t-il. Personnellement, je n'en ferai rien. Le Lord Lieutenant m'a chargé de la défense de la Région des peaks. Je ferai, évidemment, au mieux pour cette mission.

Le même gentleman ne put que grimacer. Il avait passé la cinquantaine et son genou droit ne s'était jamais remis d'une chute de cheval.

– Nous pourrions au moins mettre nos enfants et nos compagnes à l'abri plus au Nord. J'ai de la famille en Écosse. Je pourrai y envoyer ma femme et mes enfants.

Darcy se passa la main gauche dans les cheveux, marque d'une grande nervosité. Il savait que si le signal de la fuite était donné de manière désordonnée, la panique s'installerait et le mouvement finirait par ressembler à un sauve qui peut généralisé des riches et de ceux qui ont les moyens de s'enfuir.

– Si nous nous décidons à nous lancer dans un tel exode, il conviendrait de rassembler nos moyens et de monter une véritable caravane. Notamment de récupérer aussi une partie des enfants de nos gens. Je suis persuadé que si nous évacuons, nous devons évacuer en faisant le moins de discriminations possibles.

Il laissa son regard passer de l'un à l'autre.

– Nous avons, dans les circonstances actuelles, des possibilités pour faire passer un message fort à nos gens et à nos tenanciers. Si nous nous contentons de prendre nos familles et de prendre la poudre d'escampette, nous donnerons raisons aux idées révolutionnaires que véhiculent encore la plupart des Français. Et si nous perdons la confiance de nos gens, j'ai bien peur que nous ne la récupèrerions jamais.

Il y eut quelques grommellements mais en général, comme cela s'était passé le jour d'avant, la plupart acceptait ses arguments.

– Growson, pensez-vous que votre famille écossaise pourra accueillir d'autres réfugiés ? Si oui, ce serait bien que vous puissiez faire une estimation du nombre qui pourrait être accueilli sans trop tirer sur les ressources de la région.

Il croisa le regard des autres.

– J'invite d'ailleurs tout le monde à faire de même s'il y a des possibilités. Pour les autres, ceux qui souhaitent rester pour défendre nos biens et nos gens, je vous donne rendez-vous à la salle commune de Lambton cet après-midi pour mettre au point notre stratégie.

Il eut une moue d'excuse.

– Des décisions ont d'ores et déjà été prises et je m'en excuse auprès de ceux qui pourraient prendre ombrage qu'on ne les ait pas attendu pour lancer les opérations, mais le temps est au centre de tout. Les Français ont débarqué il y a une semaine et je ne pense pas, sauf miracle, que nous ayons plus d'une semaine pour nous préparer.

– S'il est dans leur intention de venir, fit Lawson, un gros fermier indépendant de l'Est de Pemberley.

– Exact, reconnut Darcy. S'ils n'ont pas l'intention de venir si loin au Nord, nos préparatifs seront pour rien. Mais connaissant le Corse, il a débarqué pour prendre et réduire la Grande Bretagne. Il a toujours su reconnaître que nous étions ses principaux adversaires. Il est regrettable que nous n'ayons pas su mieux nous préparer.

– La Navy devait les empêcher de débarquer, fit une voix indistincte vers le fond.

– Et manifestement, elle a échoué, répondit Darcy. C'est maintenant à nous de faire en sorte que les Français ne gagnent pas.

– Notre milice, elle fait quoi ?

– Elle était au sud pour des manœuvres, répondit Darcy. Il est plus que probable qu'elle ait fait son devoir et comme elle n'a pas réussi à arrêter les Français…

Il évita d'être plus précis.

Tout le monde pouvait se faire une idée de ce qui devait s'être passé lorsque la milice de Derbyshire était tombée sur les vétérans français.

– On sait combien ils sont ?

Darcy leva un bras pour faire taire le flot de questions.

– Cet après midi à la salle commune et j'ai convié tout le monde, gentilshommes, fermiers ou tenanciers. Tout le monde sera mis au courant de la situation et, avec un peu de chance, nous aurons des nouvelles fraîches. Le Lord Lieutenant m'a assuré qu'il me ferai envoyer copie de tout ce qui lui parviendrait. Je vous attends tous cet après midi et n'hésitez pas à prendre la parole. Comme dit des décisions ont été prises mais ce sont des décisions qui sont, à mon avis, nécessaires quel que soit la tournure que prendra notre campagne. Les choses importantes et vitales, restent ouvertes à la discussion.

Il salua d'un mouvement de la tête, récupéra son chapeau et sa canne et s'en alla pour rejoindre les Gardiner et Elizabeth que tout Lambton savait être la future maîtresse de Pemberley. Bingley, lui, avait préféré passer à sa propriété pour voir comment ses soeurs et monsieur Hurst s'en sortaient.

Il les rejoindrait à Lambton en début d'Après midi.

* * *

Une fois montée dans la calèche,Darcy récupéra la main d'Elizabeth et la porta à ses lèvres.

Elle lui sourit et se pencha vers lui.

– Je me demande comment est la mousse ce matin, minauda-t-elle.

– A deux semaine de distance, répondit-il. Horrible tentatrice…  
– Pas du tout, fit-elle. Je n'essaye pas de vous tenter, j'essaye de vous faire connaître les rêves qui occupent mes nuits.

– Ils occupent aussi les miennes, et j'en suis fort aise, sinon je crois bien q'elles seraient envahies de cauchemars.

Le commentaire ramena Elizabeth à la réalité de la situation, elle redevint sérieuse et reprit sa place.

Les Gardiner tentèrent de la rassurer en lui souriant et en la soutenant du regard.

Ils s'étaient montrés plus que bienveillants avec elle et son fiancé, laxistes même pourraient dire certains, et Elizabeth leur en savait gré. Et les deux semaines d'attente sur lesquels monsieur Gardiner avait donné son accord, finiraient par passer.

Elle poussa un soupir et sa main fut immédiatement récupérée par Darcy.

Elle le remercia d'un sourire. Leurs regards se croisèrent et, l'espace d'une éternité, le réel disparu et leur temps s'arrêta.

Les Gardiner se sourirent en pensant au temps, déjà fort lointain, où le simple contact de la main de l'autre était capable de les isoler au beau milieu de la plus dense des foules.

Un cahot tira Darcy et Elizabeth de leur transe.

– Aurons-nous des nouvelles aujourd'hui, finit-elle par dire.

– Je l'espère, répondit darcy, ne serait-ce qu'avec l'arrivée de votre famille. Nous devrions au moins avoir une idée de la situation autour de Londres il y a trois jours. J'espère qu'ils ont pu se mettre en route. Je pense que si les Français avaient commencé leur marche vers le Nord, les nouvelles nous en seraient parvenues.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que monsieur Gardiner repéra Georgiana qui les attendait sur le perron de Pemberley.

Elle agitait une lettre qui devait être arrivée le matin même.

– Par coursier, fit monsieur Gardiner. Ou alors la couronne a décidé que compte tenu des circonstances les postes travailleraient aussi le dimanche.

Georgiana fut à la porte de la calèche au moment exact où elle s'arrêta.

– Une lettre de monsieur Bennet. Elle est destinée à Elizabeth et Fitzwilliam Darcy…

Darcy jeta un coup d'œil vers Elizabeth et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

– Il semble que non seulement nous ayons son autorisation mais qu'il est parti du principe que nous n'attendrions pas.

Il se tourna vers les Gardiner et les invita à le rejoindre, en compagnie de Georgiana et d'Elizabeth, dans on bureau.

– Vous voudrez bien nous lire, Elizabeth ? Nous sommes tous impatients d'avoir des nouvelles.

Elizabeth accepta d'un sourire et une fois installée aux côtés de Darcy dont le bras vint, tout naturellement se poser sur ses épaules, elle entreprit la lecture.

Au début elle avait envisagée de parcourir la lettre et de ne lire que les passages regardant tout le monde mais dès les premier mots de la missive, elle se sentit autorisée à la lire en totalité.

* * *

_Chère Elizabeth, cher monsieur Darcy…_

_J'espère que vous lirez ces mots à tous ceux qui sont intéressés par le sort des Bennet et des Gardiner, des nouvelles qui les concernent tous sont en effet inclues dans cette missive._

_Commençons par les choses importantes : Londres n'est pas tombée entre les mains des Français et le Hertfordshire est toujours parfaitement libre de toute trace d'envahisseur._

_Un mot pour rassurer mon frère et ma sœur. Leurs enfants se portent bien et devraient arriver, si tout va pour le mieux, dans la journée de Dimanche. Ne soyez pas trop affolés s'ils avaient du retard, même si les routes ne sont pas encore encombrées de réfugiés, il y a plus de circulation qu'habituellement et il se pourrait que le voyage soit un peu plus long qu'à l'accoutumée. Lundi, au plus tard, ils seront avec vous et, grâce à l'hospitalité de monsieur Darcy, en sécurité. _

_Pour ce qui est des Bennet, vous n'aurez la chance que d'en récupérer deux. Ta mère et Kitty sont seules du voyage vers le Nord. Cela vous permettra de vous habituer à petites doses à la présence d'un troupeau de Bennet excitées et déterminées à faire disparaître toute trace de silence à deux lieues à la ronde._

_Le reste des Bennet suivra dès que j'aurai fait mon devoir de père et retrouvé Jane, Mary et Lydia qui, je crains de devoir l'avouer, se trouvent directement dans la zone actuellement occupée par les Français._

_Une fois de plus, ma chère Elizabeth, tu vas avoir la preuve que ton père est capable prendre la pire des décisions au pire des moments._

_Pris de remords d'avoir laissé la plus évaporée de mes filles se plonger sans réelle surveillance dans les joies des bals de Brighton, j'ai envoyé mes filles les plus sérieuses, à savoir, Jane et Mary –dûment accompagnés d'une chambrière et d'un valet– pour la récupérer._

_J'avais aussi le but de leur donner la possibilité de passer quelques jours à Brighton pour y prendre les eaux. Jane surtout en avait besoin et elle et Mary, de cela au moins j'étais sûr, ne risquaient pas de perdre la tête au parfum enivrant des vareuses rouges. Tu imagines les cris d'orfraie de ta mère et de Kitty, mais, pour une fois, j'ai tenu bon. Il est même possible que, compte tenu des circonstances, Kitty finisse un jour par me pardonner._

_Quant à Jane et Mary, j'ai bon espoir qu'elles étaient encore à Hunsford lorsque les Français se sont laissés convaincre qu'il leur fallait absolument ajouter le pudding à la liste de leurs plats nationaux et qu'elles au moins sont encore en sécurité. Je file dès demain pour Rosings pour au moins récupérer la partie sérieuse de la famille. J'espère qu'elles auront eu des nouvelles de Lydia, puisque compte tenu de l'état de guerre, la maison du cousin Collins est le havre de tranquillité le plus proche de Brighton et que si elle a pu prendre la fuite, c'est vers là qu'elle se sera peut-être dirigée._

_Je sais que c'est espérer que Lydia fasse, pour une fois dans sa vie, preuve d'intelligence et de sagesse, mais j'ai l'espoir que, compte tenu de l'absence des Gardiner de Londres, elle se rende compte que c'est la chose à faire. Heureusement pour nous, elle ne connaît personne d'autre à Londres. Sinon je sais exactement où il me faudrait aller la chercher. Et dans les circonstances actuelles, je ne suis pas sûr que Londres soit une ville sûre. Il n'en demeure pas moins que, sur le chemin de Hunsford, je passerai à Cheapside pour me renseigner auprès des gens de mon frère. On ne sait jamais…_

_Voilà les nouvelles du Sud._

_Pour ce qui est de la demande de monsieur Darcy, je ne peux qu'accepter. J'espère que ta propre acceptation n'est pas basée sur les circonstances et la nécessité de faire ce qu'il faut pour pallier aux carences de ton imbécile de père. Tu sais que tu ne pourras être heureuse que si tu peux admirer et respecter l'homme qui va partager tes jours. Ne pense, je t'en conjure, qu'à ton seul bonheur et à celui de monsieur Darcy. Si vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, vous avez ma bénédiction. Si vous avez le moindre doute, réfléchissez. Je vous laisserai évidemment faire, par égoïsme, paresse et facilité mais soyez, je vous en conjure, vraiment honnêtes avec vous-mêmes. Vous risquez de ne jamais être vraiment heureux de votre existence… _

_Je laisse donc à mon frère, plus proche et bien plus compétent que je ne le serai jamais, le soin de prendre la décision finale. Si vous êtes décidés même après les recommandations iniques de ton vieux père et s'il est d'accord et si vous n'êtes pas encore mariés –mais qu'attendez-vous donc ?– mariez-vous au plus vite. Si possible avant l'arrivée de ta mère –il doit vous rester quelques heures de tranquillité– ou si monsieur Darcy tient à un minimum de convenances, dès que possible… Les temps sont aux risques et aux dangers. Courrez le risque de votre bonheur et lancez-vous. Et surtout ne m'attendez pas. Je ne suis peut-être pas un père modèle mais je n'abandonnerai pas trois de mes filles à la soldatesque française sans avoir au moins fait tous les efforts pour les retrouver._

_Je sais, une fois de plus, je ne peux que te décevoir. J'espère pouvoir être capable de recevoir tes reproches en personne et pas dans dix ans._

_Félicitations à vous monsieur Darcy, il n'y en a pas de meilleure dans toutes les possessions de l'Empire. Rendez-la heureuse et trouvez le temps de me faire au moins un petit fils, les filles c'est bien mais, pour un père, c'est fatigant. _

_Avec mon amour_

_Edward Bennet_

* * *

– Il est remarquable, fit remarquer Darcy, que, même en ces circonstances, votre père ait conservé un humour digne du plus britannique des gentlemen.

Elizabeth s'abstint de faire des remarques.

La lettre était certes pleine d'humour mais elle était aussi pleine de nouvelles qui la remplissait d'angoisse.

Jane et Mary perdues au milieu de la soldatesque française. Peut-être livrées aux…  
Elle se força à penser à autre chose.

L'autre chose lui sauta immédiatement à l'esprit.

Elle récupéra la main de Darcy, se leva et entreprit de l'entraîner avec elle.

– Et où allons-nous ?

– Nous retournons à l'église, nous marier, répondit-elle. Comme l'a écrit papa, il nous reste quelques heures avant que maman n'arrive et tu ne peux pas imaginer à quoi peut ressembler ma mère alors qu'elle a été privée de Brighton et qu'une de ses filles est fiancée à dix mille livres de rente annuel.

Elle se tourna vers lui et de l'air le plus sérieux qu'il lui ait jamais vu elle lui annonça :

– Et crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie de savoir…

Il jeta un regard implorant derrière lui.

Personne ne vint à son secours.

* * *

– Monsieur Darcy ?

Le révérend n'avait visiblement pas prévu de recevoir aussi tard le soir. Il termina de boutonner sa chasuble tout en les invitant à entrer.

– Que…

– Nous marier, l'interrompit Elizabeth. Là, tout de suite, maintenant…

Le révérend jeta un regard affolé vers le maître de Pemberley. Évidemment, on l'avait prévenu du mariage imminent. Il savait que monsieur Darcy allait épouser mademoiselle Bennet.

– Nous avions prévu Dimanche, se hasarda-t-il à faire remarquer. Avancer la date, comme ça, impromptu, c'est plutôt inhabituel.

Un peu choquant aussi.

Un horrible soupçon lui traversa l'esprit et un regard noir sous des sourcils froncés se dirigèrent vers Fitzwilliam Darcy.

– Fitzwilliam, j'aurai pensé qu'un Darcy aurait su rester un parfait gentleman pendant au moins une semaine !

Darcy resta bouche bée, totalement incapable de réagir.

Le révérend lui jeta un dernier regard accusateur avant de se tourner vers Elizabeth et de lui prendre doucement la main.

– Mon enfant, ne vous en faites pas, Dieu saura être patient avec vous et ne saurait vous en vouloir. Il n'est pas impatient, lui…

Et de jeter un autre regard définitif vers Darcy.

– Quoi qu'il se fut passé, Dieu vous a déjà pardonné et nul n'a besoin de le savoir. Dimanche vous serez la bienvenue dans la maison du Seigneur lorsque vous serez appelé à vous marier devant lui.

Il l'embrassa et la gratifia d'une regard rassurant.

– Allez maintenant et ne vous inquiétez pas.

Il les reconduisit à la porte et juste avant de fermer il lança un dernier tss, tss, tss accusateur à Fitzwilliam.

Sur tout le chemin du retour Fitzwilliam fut boudeur et Elizabeth eut beaucoup de mal à garder le sérieux qu'exigeait une aussi délicate situation.

* * *


	21. Occupation

Attention : chapitre un peu militaire...

* * *

**Opérations militaires, dimanche 9 août 1801**

_Devon, Plymouth_.

Kléber regarda les officiers britanniques d'éloigner.

Plymouth était tombée presque sans combat.

Lui et ses hommes étaient arrivés de nuit, étaient entrés dans la ville, avaient pris les bateaux qui se trouvaient en rade et lorsque les bruits des combats avaient réveillé les défenseurs et les habitants de la cité, ils s'étaient retrouvés face aux fusils et aux canons de l'armée Française.

Et tout le monde avait pris conscience de la catastrophe qui les attendait si quelqu'un faisait une grosse erreur.

Personne n'avait fait d'erreur. Et, du coup, il se retrouvait maître de Plymouth et d'une douzaine de vaisseaux de toutes tailles.

Vaisseaux qui, selon les ordres, resteraient sur place en attendant l'arrivée d'équipages pour les prendre en charge.

Les équipages suivaient à quelques heures. Pas assez nombreux pour tous les vaisseaux en rade mais suffisants pour les plus petites unités. Les trois ponts resteraient pour attirer leurs petits camarades au fur et à mesure où ils retourneraient au port.

Kléber récupéra le fauteuil de l'Amiral commandant la place et s'installa à son bureau. Il laisserait ses hommes se reposer, les troupes des sections d'occupation arriver, puis il se lancerait vers le Nord, vers Bristol, son prochain objectif.

Le plan d'Invasion se déroulait vraiment au mieux. Un des avisos était en ce moment même préparé pour quitter la rade et rejoindre Brest où la Flotte française attendait le signal. De nouvelles troupes et de nouveaux matériels attendaient exactement ce signal pour rejoindre l'Angleterre. Ce qui allait arriver n'était pas ce que Kléber appelait des soldats. C'était des gendarmes et d'Arcy avait bien insisté sur la différence. Les soldats étaient là pour prendre le pays, les gendarmes pour le pacifier une fois tombé entre les mains de la France.

Et les gendarmes avaient aussi pour consigne de punir les exactions des soldats.

Les soldats n'appréciaient pas mais d'Arcy avait été clair et les exemples de Brighton étaient encore dans tous les esprits.

Personne même le plus chaud lapin de la troupe n'avait envie de finir comme ces six-là.

Rien que d'y penser, Kléber sentit ses parties intimes se rétracter…

Non, l'exemple avait marqué tous les esprits.

Personne ne jouerait au plus malin avec d'Arcy et ses gendarmes.

* * *

Oxford.

Les collèges avaient été occupés et les chambres et autres appartements pour étudiants feraient, pour un temps, d'excellents casernements.

D'ailleurs l'ensemble de la partie universitaire de la ville ferait une excellente base de départ pour les opérations vers le Nord et l'Ouest de la Grande Bretagne.

Le proconsul avait convoqué les doyens de toutes les facultés et ceux-ci avaient été réunis dans un amphithéâtre.

Ils étaient là et, comme on le leur avait demandé, ils étaient là avec leurs adjoints et leurs principaux collaborateurs.

Ils se levèrent en même temps que ses hommes lorsque d'Arcy entra pour prendre place derrière le pupitre trônant sur l'estrade.

Un des doyens, qui n'avait rien oublié de l'époque de ses études leva la main.

– Oui, fit d'Arcy.

– Nous sommes une ville universitaire, il n'y a aucune force armée présente sur place. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici…

d'Arcy laissa passer quelques longue secondes avant de répondre.

La réponse était évidente mais il semblait que ces chers penseurs n'avaient pas envie d'aller jusqu'au bout de leurs réflexions.

– Je suis ici pour deux raisons, finit-il par dire. Une raison géographique et militaire qui fait qu'oxford est bien placée pour servir de base arrière pour mes opérations en direction du Nord et du Pays de Galles.

Une série de rumeurs mécontentes s'éleva des rangs. Mais pas de protestation officielle.

– Ensuite, je n'ignore pas l'importance d'Oxford et de Cambridge dans le système de reconduction des élites britanniques. Il est donc important que nous, les porteurs du changement et de la révolution mettions un terme rapidement à ce haut lieu élitiste de la culture britannique.

Un silence pesant tomba sur l'amphithéâtre.

Il voyait littéralement les petits rouages des cerveaux de ceux qui lui faisaient place tourner fiévreusement.

Le doyen qui avait déjà une fois demandé la parole, leva à nouveau le bras.

Un mouvement de tête d'Arcy l'autorisa à parler.

– Devons-nous entendre par là que l'Université d'Oxford va être démantelée ?

– Les universités d'Oxford et de Cambridge, rectifia d'Arcy. Pour des raisons géographiques vous aurez le privilège d'être les premiers servis mais c'est une simple question de temps. D'ici une semaine, vos collègues de Cambridge auront le plaisir de me faire face et d'entendre le même discours.

Le doyen qui parlait jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui.

– Et comment cela va-t-il se passer ?

– De façon efficace, répondit d'Arcy, comme j'en ai l'habitude. Mais dans les faits ça peut se passer avec ou sans vous.

– C'est-à-dire ?

d'Arcy se leva et gagna le bord de l'estrade.

– Nous allons tout déménager, messieurs. Les livres, les appareils scientifiques, les collections, les professeurs et les chercheurs.

Cette fois, la plupart de ses interlocuteurs se levèrent et se mirent à l'invectiver.

Il les laissa faire et attendit tout en observant soigneusement ceux qui gesticulaient le plus. Il ne tarda pas à repérer un individu particulièrement violent dans ses paroles et ses gestes.

Il sortit son pistolet, le pointa vers l'excité et tira.

– Vous n'étiez pas autorisés à parler, fit remarquer d'Arcy lorsqu'un silence de plomb eut remplacé la cacophonie.

Il fit un signe et deux de ses hommes se précipitèrent vers le blessé et l'emportèrent. Il n'en mourrait pas mais il aurait appris à rester calme et à attendre qu'il ait l'autorisation de parler.

– Je n'accepterai plus aucun chahut, fit d'Arcy. Je ne suis pas là pour négocier, je suis là pour vous faire part de vous nouvelles conditions de vie. Et, j'ai bien peur que vous n'ayez plus votre mot à dire quant à ce que ces vies seront à l'avenir.

Il se tut et son regard parcourut les travées.

– Sauf à choisir de mourir. Ce que je m'empresserai de vous accorder !

Très vite tout le monde fut à nouveau assis.

– Bien… reprit-il. Vous allez tous avoir le privilège de partir vers le Sud de l'Europe avec l'ensemble des ressources d'Oxford. En corse pour être précis, où la République Française est en train de construire une grande université insulaire où vous aurez autour de vous tous les meilleurs penseurs de toute l'Europe avec tous les moyens nécessaires pour mener à bien vos recherches.

– Il ne tient qu'à vous de vous faciliter la vie en arrivant. Plus vous aiderez mes déménageurs à faire un travail méthodique et scientifique et plus vous serez, en mesure, une fois sur place de reprendre vos travaux.

– Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que nous allons accepter de travailler pour la France ?

L'homme qui s'était exprimé était au premier rang et son regard s'était collé à celui de d'Arcy pour ne plus le lâcher.

d'Arcy se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à n'être qu'à un mètre de distance.

– Parce que c'est ça ou mourir ?

– Il vaut parfois mieux mourir que trahir…

– C'est une opinion, fit d'Arcy en sortant sa deuxième arme. Une opinion tout à fait honorable pour un patriote ou un militaire. Est-elle valable pour un scientifique qui, d'une façon ou d'une autre, travaille autant pour le reste de l'humanité que pour son propre pays ?

– Je ne souhaite pas mettre mon intelligence au service d'un tyran…

– Venant de la part d'un américain j'accepterai peut-être l'argument. Mais, lorsque l'argument vient d'un serviteur d'une monarchie, je suis beaucoup plus sceptique. Nous servons tous les deux un maître autocratique qui écrase les masses et les exploite pour son profit. J'en ai conscience. Et vous ?

– Il n'y a aucune commune mesure entre sa majesté George III et ce petit Co…

Le coup de feu interrompit net la diatribe du professeur qui s'écroula.

d'Arcy laissa la fumée se dissiper.

– C'est exact, répondit-il au corps ensanglanté gisant devant lui. George III est un dément et le Premier Consul un chef d'État exceptionnel que je ne laisserai pas insulter.

Nouveau signe de la tête et passage de deux autres infirmiers pour récupérer le corps.

Lui non plus ne mourrait pas. Mais ses collègues ne le reverraient pas pour autant. La France était suffisamment pourvue en établissement pénitentiaire pour prendre soin de tous les récalcitrants.

d'Arcy regagna sa place et un sergent vint lui amener deux nouveaux pistolets chargés.

– Y'a-t-il d'autres personnes qui souhaitent prendre leurs distances avec le travail académique que la France leur propose ? Si c'est le cas, vous voudrez bien vous faire connaître et nous procéderons à votre évacuation.

Le doyen, porte-parole, leva une fois de plus le bras.

Il obtint le droit de poser sa question.

– Qu'arrivera-t-il à ceux qui ne souhaitent pas participer à ce "travail académique" ?

– Rien de bien grave, répondit d'Arcy. Ils seront traités comme nous traitons tous les notables qui tombent entre nos mains et qui n'ont pas d'utilité scientifique.

– C'est-à-dire ?

– Ils se portent "volontaires" pour coloniser la Louisiane… Des travaux de déforestation et de mise en culture de nouvelles surfaces agricoles. Rien que des activités très saines au grand air et en compagnie de l'élite de Grande Bretagne… Vous pourrez, si vous en avez encore la force, passez vos soirées à jouer aux cartes ou à discuter politique. Un peu comme si un de vos Clubs avait décidé d'organiser des activités champêtres. Je peux vous garantir que vous serez en excellente compagnie.

Il vit que ses critiques faisaient mouche. Tous ces hommes connaissaient les failles de leur société. Tous savaient que leur richesse avait été bâtie sur l'exploitation des masses ouvrières et que leurs femmes étaient traitées comme des enfants incapables.

– Personne ne regrettera, crut-il bon d'ajouter, d'être un pionnier de la colonisation de l'ouest du continent américain.

Des regards s'échangèrent et il sut que ceux qui restaient là à ne rien dire, n'étaient pas prêts à risquer leur petit confort pour aller participer à la colonisation de l'Amérique. Et qu'ils sauraient convaincre la plupart des autres que la Corse c'était mieux que la Louisiane.

– Et les familles, hasarda un des participants. Un peu tard, il se rattrapa et leva le bras. d'Arcy lui fit la grâce de ne pas remarquer l'impair.

– Nous ne sommes pas des monstres, professeur. Les familles restent en Angleterre. Chez elles et nous leur garantissons une jouissance sans risque des biens familiaux. Les épouses et leurs enfants ne sont pas responsables des errements du Pater Familias. Nous avons étudié votre civilisation et nous sommes conscients que vos femmes sont des citoyens de seconde zone que la classe dirigeante masculine maintient dans une acculturation honteuse. Nous entendons faire changer cela… L'Angleterre sera notre zone test pour une nouvelle culture européenne. Une fois que nous aurons extirpé les racines inégalitaires, symboles d'un système dont vous êtes l'avant garde, nous créerons des écoles et des universités populaires où tous, hommes et femmes, riches ou pauvres, seront autorisés à suivre les cours et à se cultiver. Le but des l'élite anglaise –comme de l'élite aristocratique française d'ailleurs– a toujours été de se maintenir en soumettant les masses. Les bourgeois qui ont financé la révolution ne demandent pas mieux que de simplement continuer comme avant. Heureusement, ici, ce n'est pas la bourgeoisie qui tient les ficelles. C'est moi… Nous, nous souhaitons donner à tous ceux qui en ont les capacités intellectuelles, les moyens d'aller jusqu'au bout de leurs possibilités. C'est comme ça que les choses vont pouvoir changer.

Il posa ses mains bien à plat sur la table et se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

– La France a fait le premier pas. Aujourd'hui elle s'est arrêtée parce que de nouveaux profiteurs ont pris la place des anciens. Mais des résultats ont été obtenus. La personne de notre Premier Consul est une preuve exemplaire de la réussite d'un système qui privilégie le mérite personnel sur l'héritage ancestral. L'Angleterre a à sur son trône un monarque débile mais qui peut se vanter d'avoir un millénaire d'ancêtres aristocratiques alors que la France a à sa tête un chef charismatique et génial dont la seule vague trace de noblesse est une petite noblesse de robe qui remonte à son père.

Un sourire satisfait éclaira le visage de d'Arcy qui regarda une dernière fois vers ces hommes qui, jusques là avait dirigé une des universités les plus prestigieuses d'Europe.

– Qui, je vous le demande, est dans le vrai ?

Le sourire disparu et il redevint aussi impassible qu'une statue.

– Je compte sur votre collaboration. Tout doit être dans des caisses et prêt au déménagement le plus rapidement possible. Toute tentative de sabotage vaudra au saboteur et à ses complices un séjour rafraîchissant dans les marais autour de la Nouvelle Orléans. Et si son sabotage est suffisamment original peut-être même aura-t-il le droit d'être accompagné de sa famille.

Et sur ses mots, d'Arcy quitta l'amphithéâtre.

Benevento fut immédiatement à ses cotés.

– Y'en avait ?

– Trois, répondit Benevento. Il semble que le passage secret que nous avons trouvé soit connu de pas mal de monde.

– Parmi eux y'en aura bien un qui fera un rapport détaillé au Prince de Galles, fit d'Arcy en souriant. Et j'espère aussi à l'un ou l'autre membre du parlement. S'il n'avaient pas encore peur jusqu'à présent, ils ne vont pas tarder à se faire dessus…

Il se tourna vers Benevento et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

– Imagine, un libéral totalement englué dans son discours révolutionnaire et, qui plus est, à la tête d'une armée. Ou je me trompe fort ou les premiers capitaux sont sur le point de prendre la poudre d'escampette encore plus vite que leurs possesseurs.

Le proconsul s'arrêta et pointa un doigt dans la direction approximative de l'Est.

– Et ça Benevento, c'est un chargement qu'il ne nous faudra pas rater. Ce vaisseau-là, celui-là il ne faudra pas le laisser nous échapper. L'Or de la City s'imagine prendre l'air, et moi je vais lui faire boire la tasse. Et le moment venu nous le récupérerons discrètement ! Ni vu, ni connu et enfin les moyens de faire exactement ce qui nous intéresse. Sans passer par la bourse de Buonaparte.


	22. Arrivées

**Derbyshire, Pemberley, dimanche 9 août 1801**

– Des cavaliers armés approchent, fit Hawkins qui, du fait de son habilité à galoper, avait été placé à l'extérieur de la propriété pour surveiller la route venant de Derby.

– Combien ?

Darcy avait été prévenu par un autre guetteur du retour de Hawkins et il passait sa veste lorsque le jeune homme était arrivé sur le perron de la maison.

– Trois mais ils sont sans doute plus. J'ai cru voir de la poussière plus loin sur la route. Il se pourrait qu'il y en ait d'autres, plus nombreux, ou alors c'est une calèche.

– Ou les deux, fit Darcy en souriant à Bingley et monsieur Gardiner qui s'approchaient. Le majordome et deux valets approchaient, chacun porteur d'un fusil de chasse.

Darcy les précéda et récupéra son fusil préféré. Il était plutôt un escrimeur, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas capable de se servir d'un fusil.

– Je m'excuse de vous mettre à contribution ainsi mais une troupe armée n'est jamais un bon signe et je préfère prendre toutes les précautions. Evans et les gardes chasses nous rejoindrons au niveau des écuries où mes gens ont préparé des chevaux.

– Pas de problème, fit Bingley qui était lui une fine gâchette.

Monsieur Gardiner, lui se contenta de récupérer le fusil et de la passer en bandouiller. Il espérait bien qu'il n'aurait pas à s'en servir. Sa spécialité c'était les affaires, pas la guerre. Il fit une rapide prière pour que ça ne change pas aujourd'hui…

* * *

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les deux troupes de cavaliers se rencontraient.

– Vous êtes Darcy ?

L'homme qui avait posé la question était grand, sec et le visage marqué par les intempéries. Son anglais était marqué d'une importante influence irlandaise.

– Exact, répondit Darcy. Et vous êtes ?

– Kennedy, répondit l'homme. Joss Kennedy. C'est m'sieur Bennet qui m'a engagé moi et mes gars pour escorter sa famille jusqu'au domaine de Pemberley. Moi et mes deux potes, on est un peu en avance. Histoire de nettoyer la route des déchets qui y traînent.

Darcy scruta les visages des trois hommes qui lui faisaient face. Pas des enfants de cœur. Sans doute d'anciens soldats. Passés, après avoir été démobilisés, à d'autres activités. Peut-être honnêtes…

– Vous étiez dans l'armée ?

– 95ème Fusiliers avec le Prince Frédéric en Hollande. Après on a décidé de se chercher un chef un peu plus valable. Depuis on fait des boulots d'escortes et de gardiennage. C'est la première fois qu'on escorte une calèche. Faut dire que c'est la première fois qu'y a des Français qui envahissent les Anglais…

– Irlandais ?

– Moi et tous mes potes, et fiers de l'être. Après la Hollande on en a eu marre de nous battre pour rien pour les Anglais. Maintenant on se bat toujours pour eux mais pour un salaire décent.

– Vous avez été payé ?

– D'avance, répondit Kennedy. Sinon on n'aurait pas accepté. Avec les Froggies en Angleterre, le marché de l'escorte vers le Nord va être florissant. On est tombé sur le vieux Bennet alors qu'il allait vers le Kent. Il nous a engagé pour escorter sa femme et sa famille en route vers chez vous. Le prix était juste et ça nous évitait de chercher un autre employeur à Londres.

Il fit un signe de la main pour indiquer la route derrière lui.

– Mais comme on a mené la mission à bon port, on n'aura rien contre une prime de réussite. On ramène une madame Bennet, une mademoiselle Bennet et quatre petits Gardiner.

Il fit glisser son fusil hors de son holster.

– Par contre, on ne laisse partir ces dames et les gamins qu'avec des gens qu'elles auront dûment reconnus. C'est pas pour vous blesser mais on fera confiance qu'aux dames et je ne vous conseille pas d'essayer de les intimider.

– Ça me convient tout à fait, répondit Darcy rassuré par les paroles de Kennedy.

Il se méfiait toujours un peu mais le discours était sensé et il se tenait.

– On les attend ou on peut les rejoindre.

– Pas tout le monde, répondit Kennedy. Vous et les autres gentlemen si vous voulez mais je préfèrerai que ces dames aient confirmé votre identité avant de laisser tout votre troupe s'approcher. ON n'est pas mauvais mais on n'est pas aussi nombreux que vous. Et c'est pas un bon plan d'être en infériorité numérique.

– Vous étiez sous-officier ?

– Sergent, répondit Kennedy, mais après la campagne de Hollande, j'ai pas souhaité rester. Les gars non plus…

Darcy fit signe à Bingley et à monsieur Gardiner qui, naturellement souhaitait les accompagner.

– Vous autres vous restez ici et vous nous attendez à Criffins Cross… Nous ne devrions pas tarder à vous rejoindre.

Evans fit un geste de la main et lui et tous les gardes-chasses firent demi tour et disparurent derrière la butte.

Kennedy fit faire volte face à son cheval.

– Suivez-moi. On devrait les avoir rejoint dans quelques minutes.

Trois minutes plus tard, monsieur Gardiner était englouti sous la masse de bras et de visages extatiques de ses enfants tandis que madame Bennet, après s'être préparée longuement à cette rencontre avec son futur gendre, était descendue de la claèche et, après avoir fait une discrète révérence, se montrait sous son meilleur jour.

– Messieurs Darcy et Bingley. Quelle joie de vous revoir et quel honneur vous nous faites à moi et à Catherine de venir ainsi à notre rencontre.

Bien évidemment les deux hommes n'eurent d'autre choix que de descendre de cheval pour saluer comme il convenait leurs invitées.

– C'était la moindre des choses, madame, fit Darcy. Nous vous attendions avec impatience. Et lorsque nos guetteurs nous ont appris qu'une troupe de cavaliers armés se dirigeait vers Pemberley, nous n'avons pas hésité une seconde à venir voir que quoi il s'agissait.

Madame Bennet acquiesça la présence des cinq gardes d'un sourire et d'un hochement de tête.

– C'est monsieur Bennet qui a eu cette bonne idée, fit madame Bennet. Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'il put être aussi prévoyant. Il avait sans doute envie de ne pas perdre d'autres membres de sa famille. Elle poussa un long soupir et regarda en direction de Bingley. Je pense que vous savez déjà mais mes autres filles sont malheureusement encore au Sud. Monsieur Bennet a eu la ridicule idée d'envoyer Mary et Jane à la recherche de Lydia. Alors qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'être cherchée étant dans les excellentes et capables mains du colonel Forster. Et maintenant en plus de ma chère Lydia, j'ai perdu ma chère Mary et ma pauvre Jane…

Elle se redressa de toute sa petite taille et poussa un soupir encore plus long que le premier.

– Elle qui était déjà si malheureuse d'avoir été abandonnée… La voilà perdue au milieu de la soldatesque de l'envahisseur. Prions que monsieur Bennet les aient retrouvé à Hunsford.

Bingley qui se lamentait de son côté depuis qu'il avait appris que non seulement Jane n'était pas indifférente mais qu'il avait été apprécié dès la première rencontre, pris la pique avec philosophie.

Après tout, elle était méritée et il était le roi des imbéciles de ne pas avoir écouté son cœur mais les argumente fallacieux de ses sœurs et de Darcy.

Bon, Darcy il pouvait comprendre… Et il lui avait pardonné. Pour ses sœurs c'était plus difficile et il avait encore du mal à rester calme lorsque l'une ou l'autre faisait une allusion malheureuse à _cette pauvre Jane_.

Il décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes. Après tout, il n'avait rien à perdre.

– Je suis conscient, fit-il en s'adressant à madame Bennet, que j'ai été en dessous de tout en la matière. Sachez toutefois qu'à la minute où je la revois, et si elle et ses parents veulent toujours de moi, je lui demande de devenir mon épouse…

Un sourire vint éclaire le visage de madame Bennet, qui ne demandait rien de plus. Elle savait que Jane était encore sous le coup du départ de Bingley et qu'il se passerait quelque temps avant qu'elle ne s'intéresse à un autre homme. Et Bingley était tout ce qui convenait à Madame Bennet.

Ce fut Darcy qui interrompit les retrouvailles impromptues.

– Je pense que nous devrions y aller. Le soleil ne va pas tarder à se coucher et je pense que d'autres personnes attendent impatiemment votre arrivée à Pemberley.

* * *

Les retrouvailles entre madame Gardiner et ses enfants furent aussi excitées que l'avaient été celles d'avec leur père. Mais, fort heureusement, tous étaient éreintés par trois jours de voyage et madame Gardiner n'eut aucun mal à les convaincre de l'accompagner pour se préparer à dormir. Un repas leur serait monté à la nursery et madame Gardiner entendait bien partager ce premier repas avec eux.

Kennedy et ses hommes se tinrent à l'écart tout le temps où les embrassades et autres manifestations de joie maintint la compagnie sur le perron.

Darcy après avoir sourit à Elizabeth se dirigea vers eux.

Il tendit une bourse à Kennedy que celui-ci récupéra en le remerciant d'un hochement de tête.

– Je vous offre l'hospitalité pour la nuit, fit Darcy en désignant un valet qui attendait un peu à l'écart. Jenson va vous montrer où vous pouvez mettre vos affaires et, si vous le désirez, faire un brin de toilette.

Il se tourna vers Kennedy.

– Quant à vous, si vous le désirez, je vous invite à notre table, j'ai hâte que vous nous fassiez un compte rendu de ce qui se passe au Sud et aussi de ce que vous avez vu sur la route.

Nouveau signe vers Jenson.

– Jenson vous fera porter des vêtements propres et tout ce dont vous ou vos hommes pourriez avoir besoin. Il va de soi que si vous désirez repartir, je ne vous retiendrais pas mais j'apprécierai que vous acceptiez l'hospitalité de Pemberley pour au moins cette nuit.

Kennedy le regarda droit dans les yeux.

– Trois jours en selle à aller le plus vite possible, c'est éreintant même pour des Irlandais. C'est avec plaisir que nous acceptons votre hospitalité. Et c'est avec autant de plaisir que je rejoindrai votre table tout à l'heure.

– Parfait, fit Darcy. Jenson vous conduira.

* * *

– Sympa, fit O'Donnel en mettant ses affaires au pied d'un des trois lits de la chambre et en testant le matelas. On va dormir dans un lit et des draps propres. Et après avoir pu se laver et se changer. C'est pas tout le monde qu'aurait fait ça…

– C'est un Darcy, fit remarquer Doolittle. Savent comment traiter leurs gens, eux. Suffit de voir la tête des domestiques. Sont contents d'être là, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

– Pensez à rester discret, fit Kennedy en passant par les deux pièces mises à disposition de ses hommes. Rappelez-vous que les domestiques ça écoute et ça répète. Donc, prudence…

– Pas de problème, sergent, on va faire gaffe.

– Et que l'un d'entre vous se débrouille pour être capable de me couvrir. C'est un Darcy, il risque de deviner que nous ne sommes pas vraiment ce que nous voulons faire croire. Si c'est le cas, je veux que nous puissions nous tirer d'ici dans les dix minutes.

Doolittle émit une longue protestation.

– Pas ce soir, sergent… Essayez de vous dominer. Pour une fois qu'on a un vrai lit pour dormir avec des draps et un vrai matelas, ce serait bien que vous teniez la soirée.

– Je ferai de mon mieux, mais ça ne tient pas que de moi…

* * *

Le repas fut joyeux même en l'absence des enfants qui, aux dires de madame Gardiner, avaient à peine eut le temps de se laver avant de tomber de sommeil.

Une famille au moins était au complet et même si le sort des autres Bennet continuait à préoccuper la maisonnée, le soulagement que cette première expédition ait été couronnée de succès était perceptible.

– Et, à votre avis, demanda Bingley en s'adressant à Kennedy, comment est la situation au Sud ?

Kennedy reposa sa fourchette et poussa un soupir.

– Sans vouloir vous faire peur, je pense que la situation là en bas est comme elle sera ici dans une semaine ou deux. Les Froggies sont pas venus avec des troupes inexpérimentées. Si j'ai bien compris les rumeurs qui courent, y'a du monde qu'a débarqué. Ptêt même le petit Corse lui-même. Et dans le style stratège correct on n'a pas grand-chose à mettre en face. Et sans vouloir médire, mais le Prince Frederik c'est pas ça comme chef de guerre.

Bingley ne put qu'approuver.

La campagne hollandaise du Prince Frédéric n'avait laissé que des mauvais souvenirs et un pamphlet "saluant" son extraordinaire propension à ne pas avoir de stratégie.

– J'envisage de regagner Londres, fit monsieur Gardiner. Vous seriez intéressés à m'escorter ?

– C'est là qu'on allait de toutes façons, répondit Kennedy. C'est là qu'il va y avoir une demande pour de vieux vétérans comme nous. Plein de monde qui va vouloir prendre le large direction le Nord ou l'Ouest… Dans notre branche, c'est une bonne période. Dangereuse mais pleine d'opportunités.

Darcy lui jeta un coup d'œil dubitatif.

– Vous ne préfèreriez pas un emploi fixe ? La situation risque de se dégrader et même si les Français ne se lancent pas dans un pillage systématique, il va y avoir des brigands qui vont essayer d'en profiter. Vous seriez utiles pour organiser la défense d'une grande propriété comme celle-ci.

– Pas de doutes, répliqua Kennedy et si votre proposition tient toujours après notre second voyage vers le Nord, je serai sans doute tenté… Faut que j'en parle à mes hommes mais rien que pour les lits, ils sont, à mon avis, prêts à rester. Mais, là, tant que la situation n'est pas trop dégradée il faut qu'on essaye d'en profiter au maximum.

Il fit un geste en direction de monsieur Gardiner.

– Avec une offre pour descendre à Londres d'ores et déjà faite, je pense que nous sommes partants. Et à Londres, on essaye de trouver des clients qui veulent arriver à bon port sans se faire détrousser par d'autres profiteurs.

– Vous y avez songé ?

– Ouais, répondit Kennedy en souriant. Moi et les gars on a envisagé de repasser dans le libre service.

– _Re_passer…

Kennedy fut satisfait que Darcy ait repéré son petit piège linguistique.

– Ouais on a déjà fait ! Comme à l'époque en Hollande où on vidait les riches demeures pour le compte du Prince. On a fait pendant plusieurs semaines et on aurait gagné, on revenait riche. Mais comme on a perdu, on a aussi perdu les caisses qui attendaient d'être emmenées. Quelqu'un d'autre qui en a profité. La seule chose qui est sûre c'est que ceux qu'on a volé ont jamais revu la couleur de leurs biens. Tellement de choses qui se perdent pendant une guerre.

Il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

– C'est pour ça, continua-t-il qu'il y a tant de belles demeures qui partent en fumée pendant une guerre. C'est parce que tous les voleurs, d'où qu'ils soient, n'ont pas envie qu'on les poursuive après. Et ce qui a été détruit par un incendie, personne ne le recherche plus. C'est tellement plus pratique.

Il secoua la tête une fois de plus.

– Mais on a décidé que c'était pas notre trip. On préfère faire un boulot propre et bien payé plutôt que de risquer la corde… On aurait peut-être gagné plus mais c'est pas ce qu'on veut faire. On veut bien prendre l'argent des anglais mais on n'aime pas être des voleurs. On laisse ça, sans vouloir être blessant, aux aristos et aux politiciens… Font ça mieux que nous !

Darcy décida de ne pas avoir entendu cette dernière remarque.

Il avait tout à fait conscience que sa fortune reposait sur le travail de ses tenanciers et que le fait d'être propriétaire lui garantissait une rente juste par la simple possession de l'outil de production.

Mais les Darcy avaient toujours su qu'être propriétaire incluait aussi des devoirs envers ceux qui produisaient la richesse. C'est pour ça que le domaine comptait une vingtaine de charpentiers chargés d'entretenir Pemberley et les maisons des tenanciers. C'est pour ça que le domaine avait des greniers à blé de réserve pour les années de disette. C'est pour ça aussi que les tenanciers avaient le droit de laisser leurs porcs dans les forêts de chêne et le droit de récupérer le bois mort sur toutes les terres de Pemberley. C'est pour ça, enfin, que Pemberley avait un docteur attitré qui était payé par Darcy et qui se chargeait de suivre les tenanciers comme les habitants de la Maison.

Et son père et sa mère étaient, de l'avis de Darcy, morts du fait de l'arrivée tardive d'un vrai professionnel capable de reconnaître ce dont ils souffraient. Il avait donc, dès son arrivée à la tête du Domaine, fait en sorte cela n'arrive plus jamais. Le docteur était à un quart d'heure et s'il se rendait chez un malade, il laissait toujours l'adresse où il s'était rendu. Au cas où ! Et le jour où il se marierait, il en engagerait un second. Un spécialiste des naissances. Pour que le drame de sa mère ne se renouvelle jamais.

Il changea de sujet de conversation.

– Et sur le chemin, c'était comment ?

– Anormalement calme. Comme si les gens ne savaient pas que les froggies avaient débarqué. Y'a bien pas mal de trafic vers le Nord mais comme aucun de nous n'a jamais fait ce trajet régulièrement, on peut pas se rendre compte si c'est plus que la normale ou simplement normal. Tout ce qu'on peut dire c'est qu'avant Derby on n'a vu nulle par de préparatifs pour contrer une invasion.

– Et à Derby, si ?

– Oui, c'est discret mais ça se voit… Des charrettes de foin qui traînent à des croisements où ils n'ont rien à faire. Des gamins sur les toits en train de surveiller les environs. Des cuves et des bassins pleins d'eau un peu partout. Oui, à Derby, sont en train de se préparer. Sans compter qu'après Derby le trafic vers le Nord redevient plus intense. Le route vers Sheffield est plutôt encombrée… Et le mouvement est Sud Nord pour neuf personnes sur dix.

Darcy décida d'insister.

– Et ça risque d'être utile ?

– Oui et non, répondit Kennedy. Oui parce que si je suis à la tête d'une troupe d'éclaireurs et que j'ai le choix entre Derby qui est prête à vendre sa peau chèrement, et Nottingham qui attend tranquillement d'être prise, je fait passer le message aux troupes de privilégier le chemin par Nottingham. Non parce que, à un moment ou à un autre, les villes faciles seront tombées et que quelqu'un prendra la décision qu'il faut aussi s'occuper de Derby. Et à ce moment-là Derby tombera.

Kennedy eut une moue dégoûtée.

– Jamais un bon plan de se retrancher dans une ville non fortifiée. Et encore faut-il tenir compte du type de fortifications. Les bonnes vieilles fortifications médiévales, ne servent plus à rien. Faut les nouvelles fortifications pour tenir un peu contre un siège. Mais même celles-là ne résisteront pas longtemps aux sapeurs.

– Vous feriez pas comme ça, vous…

Kennedy haussa les épaules.

– Je ferai, je ferai pas… Je suis que sergent, on me demandera jamais mon avis. Mais si on me demandait mon avis, je dirai Derby c'est bien pour eux tant qu'ils ne se prennent pas au sérieux. Toujours une bonne idée d'avoir l'air plus balaise que son voisin. Ça a4g+ente 3es chances du voisin d'être emmerdé. Mais dès qu'une armée importante débarque faut être raisonnable et négocier la reddition. Tout de suite…

Il regarda en direction de Darcy.

– Même chose pour votre domaine. Pas un bon plan d'essayer de le défendre à tout prix. Rouler des mécaniques, avoir l'air balaise et pas commode, pas de problème. Mais au moment précis où l'autre en face se tourne vers vous et se prépare pour un assaut, on sort avec le petit drapeau blanc et on commence à discuter… Plus sûr pour tout le monde et même pour le bâti si le mec en face a des canons… Mieux de le mettre à dispo du chef d'en face. Il est comme tout le monde, il aime être entouré de jolies choses et de domestiques. S'il y trouve son compte, il ne cassera rien jusqu'au moment où il sera obligé de se casser. Là, il récupèrera tout ce qui peut se mettre dans un ou deux chariots et essayera, s'il est vraiment mesquin, de mettre le feu… Mais là encore, on peut s'arranger pour prévenir ce genre de choses. Le mieux c'est une jeune et jolie châtelaine qui s'est montrée hospitalière et qui reste sur place au départ des occupants. Rarement vu un aristo suffisamment pourri pour mettre le feu sous un cul accueillant...

Il s'arrêta net et jeta un regard désolé en direction des dames occupants la table.

– Désolé mesdames, je ne voulais pas vous choquer. C'est juste que c'est…

Darcy décida d'intervenir avant que le sergent Kennedy ne s'enfonce encore plus.

– En bref ça ne sert à rien de se défendre…

– Pas dit ça, répondit Kennedy, fort satisfait de n'avoir pas été vidé de la table. Contre une force d'occupation, faut pas avoir confiance dans les murs. Trop visibles et trop fixes. Faut privilégier la nature, les montagnes, les marais, les forêts… Les trucs que les soldats n'aiment pas. Les trucs que les locaux connaissent et que les occupants ne sont capables de surveiller qu'avec l'aide de supplétifs issus de la population locale.

Kennedy jeta un regard vers Darcy.

– Et ce genre de gars ça se recrute que parmi les mécontents et les envieux. Si vous êtes un seigneur mal aimé, autant vous livrer de suite. Vous gagnerez du temps et vous éviterez à vos partisans de se faire tuer pour vous. Si vos gens vous apprécient pour la plupart, essayez d'envoyer les mécontents et les envieux ailleurs.

Il baissa la voix.

– Quitte à ce que ce soit au cimetière, murmura-t-il. S'il restent, tôt ou tard, ils essayeront de se venger… Et à ce moment-là, si vous avez du bol, ça vous coûtera la peau et si vous n'en avez pas, ça vous coûtera quelqu'un que vous aimez ou appréciez et vous serez suffisamment fâché pour commencer à faire des erreurs. Et lorsque vous commencerez à faire des erreurs, c'est comme si vous étiez déjà tombé.

– Vous semblez avoir une grande expérience, fit remarquer Bingley.

Kennedy lui répondit d'un ricanement.

– Sergent et Irlandais et fils de soldat. Papa m'a toujours déconseillé de choisir ce boulot. Mais quant t'es Irlandais et pauvre, les choix sont pas nombreux. L'armée, la Navy ou les colonies. Moi j'ai choisi l'armée parce que papa en parlait avec un certain plaisir. Il a pas été content, mais le jour où je me suis décidé, il m'a donné tous les conseils qu'il a pu.

Ce fut au tour de Bingley d'intervenir à nouveau.

– Et il était où ?

– Bengale avec la Compagnie des Indes Orientales. Il a vu comment les Brits ont écrasé la résistance des "_tochtonnes_". Ceux qui ont tenu le plus longtemps ce sont ceux qui se sont perdus dans la nature. Mais ils ont tous fini par tomber, du moins ceux qu'il a connu.

Le regard de Kennedy alla de Bingley à Darcy.

– Et c'est les villages des environs qui ont payé le prix fort. Une attaque menée par les combattants et hop, une expédition punitive et un ou deux villages razziés. C'est bon pour deux choses : remonter –un peu– le moral des gars et assurer un recrutement régulier de nouveaux combattants ennemis. Mais c'est mauvais pour les _ceusses_ qui n'ont pas d'endroit où se terrer.

Une fois de plus, il baissa la voix pour ne pas porter jusqu'à Elizabeth et les autres femmes de la table.

– Pas marrant surtout pour les femmes et les filles. Les gars ont tendance à s'amuser surtout à leurs dépends…

Son regard replongea vers son couvert.

– Ce qui ne veut pas dire que les hommes s'en sortent beaucoup mieux. Ils sont juste beaucoup plus morts et donc n'ont pas trop à se soucier de leur avenir.

Darcy et Bingley échangèrent un regard furtif et intéressé. Manifestement l'homme ne parlait pas que de ce que son père avait vécu. Il avait vécu lui-même les affres d'une insurrection. La question qu'il fallait se poser c'était de quel côté…

– Où étiez-vous en 98 ?

Kennedy releva les yeux et son regard était aussi noir que la nuit.

– Kilkerny, répondit Kennedy.

Darcy ne put que hocher de la tête.

– Et pas du côté des troupes anglaises…

Kennedy ne broncha pas et soutint le regard de Darcy.

– Pas du côté des troupes anglaises…

Darcy fut le premier à rompre le duel de volonté qui l'opposait à Kennedy. Il avait lu les comptes rendu sur ce qui s'était passé en Irlande trois ans auparavant. Il avait même eu accès aux extraits des délibérations de la Chambre. Et ni le Royaume, ni ses soldats ne s'étaient couverts de gloire à cette occasion.

Pire, la répression avait, à son avis, séparés Irlandais et Britanniques à jamais.

– Vous devez être plutôt satisfait de ce qui se passe ces derniers jours en Angleterre.

Kennedy eut un sourire carnassier.

– Je prie tous les jours pour que Dieu nous venge et écrase tous les Lords Anglais et leurs valets écossais et qu'il n'en reste rien. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je souhaite à la population anglaise ce qui est arrivé en Irlande. On peut être ennemi et se respecter. Depuis Kilkerny je ne considère plus les Anglais comme des ennemis mais comme des chiens enragés qu'il faut abattre. On peut faire la guerre sans tomber dans la bestialité. Les Anglais, croyez-moi, ils ont échoué.

Darcy poussa un long soupir et entreprit de se redresser. Toute cette conversation s'était déroulée à voix basse et les échanges par ailleurs avaient largement couverts les mots qui venaient de s'échanger.

Darcy remarque le regard inquiet d'Elizabeth et il tenta de la rassurer d'un sourire. Tout en n'étant pas très rassuré lui-même. Il était sûr maintenant que ces Irlandais travaillaient pour les Français. Probablement en qualité d'éclaireurs pour le compte de l'Envahisseur. Et ils étaient sous son toit… S'il faisait la moindre erreur, cette soirée se terminerait en bain de sang.

– Pourquoi êtes-vous là, monsieur Kennedy ? A part vous venger ?

– Être aux premières loges, monsieur Darcy. Assister à une des meilleures places à la destruction du Chien Enragé.

– Y contribuer peut-être aussi…

– Ça dépendra des ordres, fit Kennedy en laissant tomber, toute tentative de dissimulation. Pour le moment les ordres étaient de m'assurer que les Bennet arrivent chez vous.

Darcy et Bingley échangèrent un regard incrédule et Bingley ouvrit la bouche pour poser une autre question. Darcy l'arrêta d'un signe de la tête. Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment.

– Nous parlerons de tout ça un peu plus tard dans mon bureau, fit Darcy en essayant, vainement, de rassurer Elizabeth par un nouveau sourire.

Elle y répondit de la même façon mais ses yeux, froncés, allaient de Kennedy à lui et il était évident qu'elle savait que quelque chose d'anormal était en train de se passer.

* * *

– C'est quoi cette histoire avec les Bennet…

Kennedy était installé dans un fauteuil et sirotait un excellent porto.

– Comme je le disais, le Sergent Kermadec nous a demandé de nous assurer que la calèche des Bennet arriveraient à bon port. On n'a pas l'habitude de mettre en cause les ordres dans l'armée française.

Bingley n'y tint plus et se leva pour poser ses mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil de Kennedy.

– Pourquoi étiez-vous chez les Bennet.

– Les ordres, répondit Kennedy en souriant.

Il aimait bien le petit rouquin. Il avait du sang irlandais, c'était évident et il était avenant. A mille lieues de la distance du Darcy. Mais bon, à côté du leur celui-là était presque démonstratif.

– Mais encore, insista Bingley. Qu'est ce que les Bennet ont à voir avec les envahisseurs.

Kennedy haussa les épaules et son sourire se transforma en grimace.

– Pas vraiment la moindre idée. Tout ce que je sais c'est que le patron a demandé à notre patrouille de gagner Longbourn et de ramener les Bennet à Rosings…

Darcy fut aux côtés de Bingley en moins d'une seconde.

– Vous venez de Rosings ?

Kennedy fit oui de la tête.

Darcy se força à retrouver son calme. Même si ce qu'impliquait les paroles de l'Irlandais était extrêmement dérangeant, il lui fallait rester concentré. S'en tenir aux faits.

Commencer par les choses importantes.

– Les sœurs Bennet sont-elles présentes…

Kennedy acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête. Il aimait aussi ce Darcy. C'était sans doute parce qu'il avait plein de préjugés favorables envers la famille, mais manifestement celui-là aussi était intelligent.

Dommage que ce soit un Anglais…

– Toutes les trois… Elles résident chez le pasteur et sa femme. Et à l'heure actuelle, leur père doit les avoir rejoint. Kermadec est un bon, il ne s'est sûrement pas fait surprendre.

Darcy poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Il poserait plus de questions et extraieraient plus de détails de l'homme mais il avait la sensation qu'il ne mentait pas. Que ce qu'il disait était vrai. Il allait pouvoir rassurer Elizabeth quant au sort de ses sœurs et de son père.

– Mais pourquoi, insista Bingley, pourquoi avez-vous été envoyé pour récupérer Edward Bennet ?

Kennedy récupéra son verre et prit une nouvelle gorgée.

– En fait, je crois qu'on a été envoyé pour récupérer toute la famille, mais les femmes et les enfants étaient déjà partis vers le Nord. Les intercepter et les forcer à aller sur Rosings aurait posé des problèmes. Alors Kervadec a décidé que la bonne idée c'était de nous séparer. Pour escorter les deux groupes. Nous vers Pemberley et lui vers Rosings. Pemberley était de toutes façons un de nos objectifs, autant en profiter…

La dernière partie de la phrase passa inaperçu pour Darcy que le mystère de la mission de ces hommes vers Longbourn occupait à plein.

– Mais pour quelle raison ? Quel est le rapport entre vous et les Bennet.

Kennedy scruta longuement le visage de Darcy avant de répondre.

– Je pense que c'était pour faire plaisir à la belle blonde, finit-il par dire. Elle s'inquiétait pour le reste de sa famille.

Aux mots de "belle blonde", le visage de Bingley s'était fermé et toute trace de sa proverbiale convivialité avait disparu.

– _Quelle_ belle blonde, fit-il d'une voix éteinte.

Kennedy l'observa pendant quelques instants avant de répondre.

– L'aînée des trois, finit-il par dire. Jane je crois qu'elle s'appelle. Je crois que d'Arcy l'a dans la peau et qu'il souhaitait lui rendre sa sérénité. C'est mieux pour faire la cour quand votre belle ne se fait pas de soucis pour le reste de sa famille.

Darcy et Bingley restèrent silencieux pendant un temps avant de retrouver la parole.

– d'Arcy… fit Darcy.

– Faire la cour… fit Bingley.

Toute prétention de paraître calme et serein disparut à ce moment-là.

* * *

Elizabeth se releva pour écouter mieux.

Un très discret toquement se fit, à nouveau, entendre.

Elizabeth, qui avait promis à Emma qu'elle pourrait partager son lit si elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, partit du principe que c'était elle.

Elle gagna la porte et l'ouvrit.

Pour se retrouver face à Fitzwilliam Darcy.

Pendant une très longue éternité, ils se regardèrent silencieux et immobiles jusqu'à ce que, sans qu'elle ait la moindre chance d'intervenir dans la décision, ses pieds glissèrent son corps de côté permettant à Darcy de rentrer dans sa chambre.

Ce qu'il fit dans le plus absolu silence et sans jamais que leurs yeux cessent de se regarder.

La porte se referma d'elle-même et sans qu'ils aient pris la moindre décision consciente, ils se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre…

Darcy était ravi.

Elle n'avait rien dit et s'était contentée de l'accueillir dans ses bras.

Il inhala le léger parfum de roses que ses cheveux exhalaient et il sut que cette odeur particulière serait à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Ils restèrent ainsi un temps qui ne fut ni long ni court.

Manifestement il s'était arrêté et ils étaient ensembles dans cette poche intemporelle que rien ne pouvait toucher.

Il finit par se souvenir de la raison officielle de sa présence.

– J'ai des nouvelles de Jane et de votre père, murmura-t-il ?

Elle fut immédiatement attentive et sa tête se pencha en arrière pour tenter de voir son visage. Il avait beau faire sombre, ils étaient certains de l'expression qui pouvait se lire sur le visage de l'autre.

– Bonnes, j'espère, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

– Plutôt… Votre père et le reste de votre famille est à Rosings, ou, pour être plus précis à Hunsford chez Charlotte Collins.

Il l'entendit inspirer et il sut qu'elle souriait.

Elle reposa sa tête sur sa poitrine.

– Et les Français ?

– Tout autour…

Il sentit ses sourcils se froncer et s'il ne l'avait pas retenue elle se serait éloignée de lui. Là, elle dut se contenter de pencher à nouveau sa tête en arrière.

– Plait-il ?

– C'est un peu long à expliquer, finit-il par dire. Ne devrions-nous pas nous installer un peu plus confortablement… Ça risque d'être long !

Il fut sûr que son sourcil droit s'éleva tandis qu'un sourire entendu s'épanouissait sur des lèvres.

– Et vous envisagez quoi, exactement ?

Il fit une grimace qu'elle devina sans peine et fit basculer sa tête de gauche à droite.

– Nous pourrions envisager le sofa de la biblitohèque mais comme je me sens incapable de vous lâcher cela vous obligerais à rester dans cette adorable tenue suggestive dans les couloirs de Pemberley et comme c'est un spectacle que je ne suis pas prêt à partager, c'est hors de question.

– Cela semble exclure toute autre pièce que celle-ci, je me trompe ?

Il acquiesça d'un mouvement négatif de la tête.

– Nous pourrions essayer la banquette de fenêtre. J'y ai fait ajouter quelques coussins. Nous devrions y être bien…

– Trop de courants d'air, affirma-t-il, péremptoire.

– Le fauteuil ?

– Trop étroit !

– Le tapis ?

– Trop bas !

Elle tourna la tête en ayant un air dubitatif.

– Il reste l'armoire et le lit…

– L'armoire sera trop encombrée, fit-il de son air le plus sérieux. Je vous connais, ô coquettes créatures, il y a belle lurette qu'il n'y a plus la place pour un homme dans une armoire anglaise. N'ayons aucun espoir d'y glisser deux personnes…  
– Nous pourrions essayer le dessus de l'armoire, proposa Elizabeth. Je n'y ai rien entreposé.

Il ne put empêcher un léger rire de s'échapper de ses poumons.

– J'adorerai vous aider à gagner le haut de l'armoire… Je me vois d'ici, poussant vers le haut, mes deux mains sur votre…

Elle poussa un "oooo" choqué et fit semblant de vouloir échapper à son emprise.

– Mais j'avais parlé d'être plus confortable, pas plus acrobatique.

– Il reste donc le lit, constata Elizabeth. Dois-je considérer, monsieur Darcy, que vous venez de me demander officiellement de partager ma couche ?

Il se baissa et ils tournèrent leurs têtes pour que leurs lèvres puissent se toucher.

– Tout à fait officiellement, mademoiselle Bennet, murmura-t-il juste avant de laisser ses lèvres s'abandonner au contact des siennes.

Elle se laissa faire et il sentit ses mains se glisser le long de son dos jusqu'à se rejoindre derrière sa nuque.

Il ne savait pas jusqu'où elle allait le laisser aller cette nuit, mais il entendait bien profiter totalement de chaque seconde qu'elle lui accordait.


	23. Ensembles

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-trois**

**Derbyshire, Pemberley, lundi 10 août 1801**

La tête d'Elizabeth s'adaptait parfaitement au creux de son épaule.

D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y repensait leurs deux corps étaient parfaitement complémentaires l'un de l'autre.

Elle poussa un long soupir et se pelotonna contre lui.

Pour la première fois de sa vie elle avait connu le plaisir qu'on ne connaît que dans ces circonstances bien particulières et elle en était encore ébranlée.

Il baissa la tête et posa une longue suite de baisers sur sa chevelure exubérante.

Il adorait ses cheveux, il adorait y plonger ses mains et les sentir couler le long de ses doigts.

– Pardonnez-moi mais je n'étais pas venu pour ça…

– Menteur, souffla-t-elle. Je suis sûr que c'était prémédité. Vous avez fait exactement ce qu'il fallait pour me transformer en une lubrique et consentante partenaire. J'appelle ça une campagne bien préparée et rondement menée.

– Je vous jure, chère et douce Elizabeth que je n'était pas venu pour ça…

– Si tel est le cas, je me demande si vous ne devriez pas ressortir pour revenir en ayant de telles intentions. Serai-je capable d'y survivre ?

– Je me préparerai pour notre nuit de noces et je vous jure que ce que je vous ai infligé cette nuit n'est qu'un pâle hors d'œuvre en comparaison.

Il la sentit rire tout contre lui.

– Dans ce cas la prudence exige que vous me prépariez encore un peu plus. Une fois par nuit sera-ce seulement suffisant ?

Son rire fut contagieux et, pour l'étouffer, il enfonça son nez dans ses cheveux et laissa son odeur le remplir jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme.

– Une minute de sérieux, mon aimée. J'ai vraiment de nouvelles de Jane et de votre père et ils sont vraiment entourés de Français, à tous les sens du terme.

* * *

Une heure après, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils étaient, tous les deux, perdus dans leurs pensées.

Ses pensées à lui tournaient autour d'elle.

Ses pensées à elle tournaient autour de Jane et de cet autre d'Arcy.

– Vous le connaissez ?

Il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir pour savoir de qui elle parlait.

– J'ai eu l'occasion de le voir une fois. Il est passé à Pemberley en 79. J'avais six ans et il devait en avoir quinze ou seize. Il partait pour l'Amérique.

Il essaya de se remémorer cette première et seule rencontre.

Il était grand et maigre et aussi foncé que tous les autres Darcy qu'il connaissait.

– Il semble être revenu.

– Et il s'intéresse à Jane…

La voix d'Elizabeth semblait songeuse et intéressée…

– Je devine de l'intérêt, là ?

Il la sentit sourire.

– J'ai tendance à trouver, pour une raison que j'ignore, que les Darcy font de meilleurs admirateurs. Ils ont parfois des arguments insupportables mais au moins n'hésitent-ils pas cent sept ans sur leurs sentiments. J'aime beaucoup Charles Bingley mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'un Darcy amoureux, avec ou sans apostrophe, ne serait pas parti de Netherfield, sans faire sa déclaration…

– En cela vous vous trompez, mademoiselle Elizabeth. Il y a au moins un Darcy qui était amoureux et qui a fuit Netherfield sans faire de déclaration à la femme qu'il aimait. Et c'est la faute au Darcy en question si Charles n'est pas revenu à Netherfield.

Elle changea de côté sans relever la tête et se retrouva en train de lui sourire.

– J'aime lorsque vous défendez vos amis, monsieur Darcy. J'aime lorsque vous êtes loyal et plein de sollicitude. Et j'aime aussi lorsque vous êtes conscient de vos erreurs passées et pétri de culpabilité…

– Je ne suis pas pétri de culpabilité, riposta-t-il en se drapant dans le drap et sa dignité. J'ai juste une nette préférence, si on me laisse le choix, d'avoir Charles comme frère plutôt qu'un autre, fut-il un d'Arcy.

Le sourire d'Elizabeth s'accentua et il vit ses yeux briller dans le noir.

– Soit, monsieur Darcy, j'userai de mon influence auprès de ma sœur aînée pour plaider la cause de votre ami.

Il se contorsionna pour l'embrasser.

– Je vous remercie, murmura-t-il. Et je ne manquerai pas de parler à votre sœur pour lui expliquer mon ignoble rôle dans leur séparation. Mon honneur l'exige…

Les doigts d'Elizabeth passèrent derrière la tête de Darcy et se retrouvèrent derrière sa nuque pour le tirer vers elle.

– Vous ai-je dit que je vous aime lorsque vous êtes honorable ?

– Nooooonnnnn, fit-il tout en l'embrassant.

Au bout de longues secondes, il réussit à reprendre un peu de distance et de souffle.

– Je tiens à préciser, Elizabeth que mon actuel comportement n'a rien d'honorable. Je me suis conduis comme un…

Il hésita, ayant quelque mal à qualifier sa conduite. Un gentleman ne serait pas en train de se perdre, couché sur le lit de sa fiancée dans un regard qu'il devinait dirigé vers lui.

Un gentleman serait dans sa propre chambre en train de… Rêver à ce qu'il était exactement en train de faire.

– Je ne peux en tirer qu'une seule condition, fit Elizabeth en couvrant sa poitrine duveteuse de baisers, c'est que je vous aime aussi lorsque vous ne vous conduisez pas comme un gentleman.

Sa main droit passa devant le visage de Darcy et entreprit d'en explorer les contours dans le noir.

– Je crois que j'aimais déjà le non honorable Darcy qui a demandé ma main en Avril, murmura-t-elle. Je n'étais juste pas capable d'accepter d'être heureuse du fait de l'homme qui avait rendu Jane malheureuse. J'ai laissé ma colère et ma loyauté envers Jane prendre le dessus.

Elle ne put arrêter un rire moqueur.

– Alors que j'aurai sans doute réglé tous nos problèmes en simplement acceptant, colère ou pas colère. J'épousais l'horrible Darcy et ma sœur revoyait le gentil Bingley et au moins une des sœurs aurait été heureuse…

Elle poussa un long soupir.

– Je ne suis pas assez douée pour les intrigues et les artifices…

– Et c'est pour ça que j'ai été, dès le premier moment à Meryton, fasciné par la petite campagnarde aux yeux éblouissants et au caractère flamboyant…

Elizabeth fronça les sourcils.

– Flamboyant ? Je suis une jeune fille de bonne famille, sereine, calme et très bien éduquée. Rien en moi n'est flamboyant.

Darcy ne put résister à vérifier de ses lèvres si elle boudait vraiment.

– Oh que si, finit-il par pouvoir dire. Il n'y avait personne de plus flamboyant que Elizabeth Bennet à cette soirée. Elle était tout ce que je n'avais jamais vu dans aucune femme. Vivante, vive et explosive. Chacun de ses gestes était extraordinaire et attirait mon regard. Ses yeux brillaient d'une puissance telle que lorsque son regard me frôlait, je perdais tous mes moyens et je savais que s'il m'arrivait de devoir la toucher toutes mes forces me quitteraient pour me laisser sans réaction au milieu de tous ces étrangers.

Il ne put que secouer la tête.

– Alors qu'un contact avec vous m'aurait transformé à jamais, aurait fait de moi un autre homme et m'aurait donné la puissance de danser jusqu'au bout de toutes les nuits de tous les jours du Monde… Je me suis privé de tout ça par pure lâcheté. Par peur de perdre mes moyens devant des étrangers. Parce qu'un Darcy ne perd pas la face en public.

Il tomba dans un silence qui dura de longue minutes.

– Et ?

– Et j'ai perdu six mois de ma vie à essayer de vous oublier et lorsque je vous ai revue, j'ai su avec le plus absolue des convictions que sur toute cette Terre il n'y avait qu'une personne qui pouvait être madame Darcy.

– Et la future madame Darcy ne partageait pas votre certitude, murmura Elizabeth. Du moins c'est ce que la colère lui a fait dire. Au fond d'elle-même, elle avait la même certitude que vous. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait, sur cette Terre, qu'un seul homme digne de son intérêt et pour avoir cet homme, il lui fallait accepter que sa sœur fut malheureuse…

– Ce qu'elle ne pouvait accepter, commenta Darcy. Elle a donc choisi de rendre tout le monde malheureux, elle-même et sa sœur inclus… Extraordinaire preuve de la supériorité de l'intuition féminine.

La vengeance fut immédiatement et promptement exécutée.

– Hé, ça fait mal, protesta-t-il alors qu'il récupéraient ses mains qui venaient d'entreprendre de le débarrasser d'une partie de son duvet pectoral.

– Juste châtiment pour ainsi dénigrer non seulement les qualités de la future madame Darcy mais aussi les qualités supérieures de la gente féminine.

Toujours tenant les deux poignets d'Elizabeth, il entreprit de l'attirer vers lui. Elle lui résista de toutes ses forces au point de faire grincer le vieux lit à baldaquin qui jusques là avait fait preuve d'une remarquable discrétion.

Il mit un terme à sa tentative et elle se calma immédiatement.

– Il semble que ce lit ne supporte que des activités empreintes de douceur et de gentillesse, fit remarquer ELizabeth une fois que tous deux se fussent calmés et alors qu'elle reposait à nouveau sa tête sur sa poitrine.

– C'est le lit de la maîtresse de Pemberley, répondit-il. Le lit où le maître vient rejoindre la maîtresse de son cœur et aussi le lit où la plupart des Darcy ont été conçus. Il a ses exigences.

Elle se pelotonna contre lui.

– Il n'a pas protesté lorsque vous êtes venu me rejoindre en dehors de tous ces liens qui font un mariage.

– C'est parce que c'est un aussi un Darcy. Il a su que je n'offrirai ce lit qu'à celle qui, un jour ou l'autre, deviendrait la maîtresse des murs, des gens et du cœur du Darcy en charge du nom.

Un sourire de plus s'épanouit sur le visage de la femme qu'il aimait.

– Nous ne saurions, alors, nous passer d'un aussi fidèle compagnon…

Il passa un main sur le matelas.

– Le matelas vous convient-il, madame ? J'avoue que j'ai fait fabriquer un nouveau matelas à ma convenance. En espérant qu'il soit aussi au vôtre. Mais s'il faut autre chose, exigez et vous serez servie.

Elle secoua la tête.

– Je le trouvais un peu dur mais je viens de constater que pour certaines activités…

Elle hésita.

– Particulières… Il avait de grands avantages. Je pense que nous allons le conserver tel quel. A condition que les activités qui semblent tellement lui convenir soient régulières et suffisamment longues pour bien en profiter.

Il la serra contre lui.

– J'essayerai de repasser, mais je ne peux rien promettre. Ce que je peux promettre c'est que Dimanche prochain je vous porterai jusqu'à ce lit qui deviendra, officieusement, _notre_ lit.

Il laissa son visage se perdre dans l'exubérance de ses cheveux.

– Dimanche prochain vous serez madame Darcy et Dimanche prochain ce lit aura des raisons de gémir.

Elle soupira et finit par s'endormir, serrée contre lui et le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

La lumière du jour le tira d'un sommeil satisfait et instinctivement, sa main parcourut le creux du dos d'Elizabeth dormant à ses côtés.

Elle y répondit d'un grognement satisfait et d'une reptation inconsciente dans sa direction.

Il posa un baiser sur son front et entreprit de se lever.

Elle le retint en attrapant son poignet.

– Vous me laissez ?

– Il faut que je fasse un petit effort pour sauver les apparences, répondit-il. Il me faut rejoindre mes appartements et déranger la trop parfaite symétrie de mon lit. Sinon les domestiques seront au courant.

– Les domestiques sont toujours au courant, répondit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée. Ils savent toujours tout mieux que la famille. Mais s'ils sont la confiance de leurs maîtres, ils n'en parlent pas… trop… S'ils vous voient dans les couloirs venant de chez moi, ils n'auront pas le moindre doute…

– Ils ne me verront pas, fit-il en récupérant ses affaires et en se dirigeant vers la salle d'eau. Nous partageons la même salle de bain…

Elle releva la tête et fronça les sourcils.

– Nous faisons ça, nous ?

– Le maître et la maîtresse de Pemberley ont toujours fait ça.

– Oncle Gardiner est au courant ?

Darcy eut un sourire.

– Je n'ai pas été très précis dans mes descriptions, mais il suffit de regarder comment les chambres sont situées pour s'en rendre compte. Il n'a pas émis de protestation.

Elizabeth se retourna et se couvrit, modestement, du drap.

– Et il ne dira rien. Vous l'avez séduit et il ne jure plus que par Fitzwilliam Darcy. Si on y réfléchit, je suis à votre totale merci, monsieur Darcy.

Il revint vers le lit et posa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

– C'est réciproque, mademoiselle Elizabeth. C'est réciproque.

Et sans attendre, il s'enfuit en direction de ses appartements.

Sinon, personne ne le verrait de la journée.


	24. La fierté des Fitzwilliam

**London, lundi 10 août 1801**

Lord Fitzwilliam accueillit son général de fils avec un sourire, une grande fierté et une longue accolade.

– Richard, tu n'imagines pas combien nous sommes fiers de toi, ta mère et moi.

Ce fut au tour de sa mère de le prendre dans ses bras.

– Mon petit, fit-elle rien que pour lui, j'ai eu si peur.

Il la rassura en resserrant son étreinte.

– Je m'en suis sorti, maman, un Fitzwilliam s'en sort toujours.

Elle soupira face à la rodomontade de son fils et se contenta de secouer le tête.

Son père fit deux pas en arrière et émit un sifflement admiratif.

– Lieutenant Général, anobli par la Couronne et en possession d'un domaine intéressant. Ces Français ne pouvaient tomber mieux.

Richard prit soin de ne pas relever. Il aimait bien son père mais, parfois, ses remarques valaient mieux ne pas être examinées de trop près. Sa mère cru bon d'intervenir.

– Un domaine dans le Kent, il avait beau jeu Prinny de lui donner quelque chose qu'il ne possédait déjà plus.

– Nous allons partir du principe que nous finirons par reconquérir, le Kent, Maman, fit Richard en essayant de ne pas, déjà, se fâcher à nouveau avec eux. Je peux même t'assurer que ça fait partie de mes missions principales.

– Au fait, fils, toi qui est dans la confidence des dieux, quelle est la situation ?

– Je vous ferai part de ce que je sais, mais pas au milieu du perron. Votre bureau, père ?

Son père approuva d'une courbette.

– Mon bureau.

* * *

– Non, à mon avis, Londres ne risque rien, répondit Richard à la question inquiète de sa mère. Du moins rien des Français. Nous avons des troubles dans les quartiers populaires et je suis sûr que, au moment où les troupes quittent la ville, une révolte se déclenche.

– Mais pourquoi, demanda sa mère. Nous somme tous des sujets de sa gracieuse majesté, nous devrions tous être solidaires dans ce moment de détresse.

Richard se demanda s'il devait vraiment répondre à cette remarque. Sa mère, comme souvent, était dans l'ignorance la plus crasse quant aux problèmes sociaux du Royaume.

Mais à un moment ou à un autre, il faudrait bien qu'elle se rende compte de la réalité des choses.

– Les pauvres n'ont nulle part où aller, finit-il par répondre. Ils voient les riches quitter la ville avec leurs biens les plus précieux et ils se rendent compte que leurs dirigeants sont en train de les abandonner. La colère va prendre le dessus sur la peur et, à un moment ou à un autre, ils vont déferler sur les beaux quartiers pour piller et incendier.

– Ils vont se dire qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit eux que les Français, ajouta son père en faisant preuve d'une finesse rare. Et avons-nous suffisamment de troupes pour tenir nos émeutiers et vaincre les Français ?

La question lui étant destinée, Richard se donna quelques secondes de réflexion avant de répondre. Pouvait-il leur dire la vérité ? Auraient-ils le courage de supporter la vérité ?

Il décida de prendre le risque.

– Avant l'invasion, nous avions environ soixante quinze mille hommes sous les armes dans tout le Royaume Uni, Irlande incluse. Les troupes en Irlande ne sont pas accessibles parce qu'au moment où nous les enlevons, l'Irlande se soulève.

– Je croyais que nous les avons matés en 98, intervint sa mère. Entre les pendaisons et les déportations, il ne doit pas rester grand monde pour se soulever, je me trompe ?

– J'en ai bien peur, mère. Il reste les fils, les frères, les cousins de tous ceux qui ont été pendus et déportés et qui ne songent qu'à les venger. Sans parler des femmes. Les Irlandaises ne sont pas les dernières à prendre les armes pour venger leurs hommes. Si nous ôtons nos troupes, ce sera le massacre. Et je ne doute pas une seconde qu'en ce moment même, les Français sont en train de leur fournir armes et moyens.

Sa mère fit une grimace pour marquer sa colère.

– Quels détestables individus. Non seulement ils guillotinent à tour de bras, mais en plus ils se mêlent de vouloir exporter leur révolution. Détestables, vraiment.

– Nous en étions aux troupes présentes en Grande Bretagne, fit son père.

– Oui, reprit Richard. Soixante quinze mille, moins vingt mille en Irlande. Reste cinquante cinq mille. De ces cinquante cinq mille, nous en avions environ quinze mille à Brighton où les Français ont débarqué.

– Pas de chance pour eux, ils ont payé chèrement leur mauvais choix de lieu de débarquement, j'espère ?

Richard jeta un regard incrédule à son père avant de faire oui de la tête. Autant essayer l'ironie.

– Ils doivent avoir perdu au moins une vingtaine de soldats par noyade, acquiesça-t-il. Ça a considérablement affaibli leur force d'invasion qui, aux dernières estimations devrait tourner entre soixante mille et soixante quinze mille hommes.

Son père fronça des sourcils mais s'abstint de protester. Il se jura de ne plus faire de remarque et de simplement attendre que son fils fournisse les faits.

– Ils nous sont tombés dessus comme un orage en hiver. Personne ne s'attendait à rien et tout le gratin des régiments avait rejoint la Gentry présente pour un grand bal en l'honneur du Prince de Galles qui, fort heureusement pour l'Angleterre, du fait d'une crise de goutte s'était fait excuser.

Richard ne put s'empêcher de serre les dents.

– Ils nous sont passés dessus. Tout simplement comme ça, ajouta-t-il en claquant des doigts. Nous devons avoir perdu une centaine d'hommes. Tout le reste est tombé entre leurs mains. Sans compter l'équipement, les chevaux, le ravitaillement.

– Reste quarante mille, murmura le Comte de Matlok. Quarante mille contre soixante mille…

– Et, pour ce que nous en savons, ils ont débarqué de nouvelles troupes à Portsmouth et à Southampton…

– Mais que fait la Navy ?

– Aux dernières nouvelles, elle cordonne l'Irlande pour empêcher les Français d'y débarquer, fit Richard en caquetant un rire sans joie. Il semble que nos espions aient su nous donner le nombre de troupes sur le départ, ils se sont juste trompés sur leur destination. Personne au sein de l'Amirauté n'a eu le moindre doute quant au fait que les Français envoyaient plus de soixante mille hommes pour vaincre vingt mille de nos hommes. Ils ont simplement réagi en conséquence. Et comme les Français ont eu l'intelligence d'envoyer nombre de frégates –que je soupçonne avoir été vides– en direction de l'Irlande, nos escadres se sont laissées aller à les prendre en chasse et à les repousser jusqu'au milieu de l'Atlantique. C'est hier que nous avons eu le compte rendu victorieux de l'amiral en charge de l'opération. Il était très fier de pouvoir nous annoncer que les soixante mille Français étaient sur le point de mourir de faim au milieu de l'atlantique. Des avisos sont en route pour les rappeler mais j'ai bien peur que lorsqu'ils seront au courant et de retour, ils ne soient accueillis par des canons Français dans nos propres ports…

Sa dernière déclaration fut accueillie par un silence de plomb. Les Matlok se doutaient que les choses ne se passaient pas bien mais pas à ce point-là.

– Les Français ont donc plus de troupes que nous sur le sol de Grande Bretagne, finit par dire Lord Fitzwilliam.

– Sans compter que, pour ce que j'en sais, ce sont les mêmes troupes qui ont fait l'Italie et l'Égypte. Des troupes aguerries et expérimentées qui procèdent méthodiquement et sans s'affoler. Nous n'avons reçu aucune nouvelle nous indiquant que quelqu'un, quelque part a réussi à les arrêter.

– C'est le Corse lui-même qui supervise ?

– Pas que je sache, fit Richard. C'est un inconnu que nous essayons d'identifier. Tout ce que nous savons c'est que Cambacérès et Lebrun, les deus Consuls adjoints du Corse ne savaient même pas que la République Française avait un premier Proconsul.

Lord Fitzwilliam jeta un regard étonné vers son fils.

– Proconsul ? Comme chez les Romains ?

Richard leva les yeux vers son père.

– Sans doute, répondit-il. Ils sont partis dans un délira romain. S'ils ont des Consuls pourquoi pas des Proconsuls ?

– Parce que ce n'est pas anodin comme titre, fit remarquer son père. Chez les Romains, lorsqu'ils en nommaient, les Proconsuls étaient chargés d'un territoire et les Consuls n'avaient plus juridiction sur ces territoires. Le Proconsul était, pour la durée de son mandat, seul maître à Bord. Si ça a le même sens, ça pourrait vouloir dire…

– Que le Proconsul n'est pas redevable devant le Corse.

– Redevable n'est pas le bon terme, insista son père. Le Territoire remis au Proconsul est de sa seule responsabilité. Il y fait ce qu'il veut dans la mesure du respect des ordres du Sénat.

– Les français ont aussi un Sénat, maintenant, je me trompe, intervint sa mère.

– Non, mère vous ne vous trompez pas, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il joue le même rôle que celui de Rome.

Il pointa un doigt vers son père.

– Il n'en demeure pas moins qu'il va nous falloir étudier la question. On peut, peut-être, en tirer quelque chose.

Son père s'éloigna, récupéra deux verres et, malgré l'heure, leur versa deux whiskies.

– Si nous en revenions à la situation militaire ?

– Pas grand-chose de plus à en dire, répondit Fitzwilliam. Compte tenu des troupes que je dois garder à Londres pour éviter une insurrection, nous sommes à un contre deux avec les Français en possession des meilleures troupes, des meilleurs officiers généraux et d'un réseau d'espionnage tellement efficace qu'ils doivent déjà être en train de lire ce que je disais il y a dix minutes.

– Pas très favorable comme point de départ.

– Notre problème c'est le point d'arrivée, rétorqua Richard. Et j'ai beau faire le tour par tous les bouts, j'en arrive toujours à la même conclusion : les Français nous balayent, nous occupent et nous finissons par disparaître en tant que Nation.

– Nous avons l'Empire, protesta son père. Des troupes en Amérique et en Inde. Probablement plus là-bas que nous n'en avions ici…

– Il en reste effectivement plus de cent mille et ce sont nos meilleures troupes, mais même si nous les rapatrions de suite, les plus éloignées mettront des mois avant d'arriver. Sans compter qu'elle vont arriver au compte goutte. Et ce n'est pas le pire…  
– Pas le pire ? Tu me fais peur, fils, qu'est ce qui peux être pire que disparaître ?

– C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas à ça que je pensais. J'étais en train de faire une extrapolation de cette nouvelle donnée sur la situation géopolitique en Europe.

Son père fit une grimace.

– Tu veux dire qu'ils vont se coucher devant la France ?

– Comme un seul homme. Nous étions l'aiguillon qui les maintenait en position de se battre. Nous disparu ou simplement occupés à notre propre survie, ils vont perdre tout espoir de pouvoir résister. Tous les autres ont déjà signé la paix. Il ne reste que nous…

Il poussa un soupir.

– Désolé, il ne rest_ait_ que nous !


	25. Père et fille

**Kent, Hunsford Parsonage, lundi 10 août 1801**

– Hou, hou…

Jane se retourna brusquement pour se retrouver face à son père lui faisant de petits signes de la main.

– Réveillée ?

– Je ne dorm…

– Je sais, ma chérie, je sais que tu ne dormais pas et j'essayais de plaisanter de tes absences, c'est tout…

– Désolée, papa. Je ne sais pas ce qui me passe par la tête, mais je n'arrive vraiment plus à me concentrer.

Edward Bennet fit signe à sa fille de s'approcher et l'invita à prendre place sur ses genoux.

Elle lui jeta un regard presque choqué.

– J'ai bien peur que je ne sois…  
– Plus d'âge, termina monsieur Bennet, je sais mais l'âge n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire. Je suis le papa d'une petite fille qui est très perturbée et les papas des petites filles perturbées, prennent leurs petites filles perturbées dans les bras pour les consoler. Et lorsque lesdits papas sont confortablement installés dans des fauteuils profonds, le meilleur moyen de prendre lesdites petites filles dans les bras, c'est toujours encore de les prendre sur leurs genoux.

Devant l'air hésitant de Jane, il fit une grimace et un clin d'œil.

– D'autant qu'il nous faut profiter de l'absence du révérend qui, j'en suis sûr, aurait, sans nul doute, quelque chose à redire à la provocante situation dans laquelle nous allons nous trouver.

Jane poussa un long soupir et s'assit sur les genoux de son père.

– Houuu, fit-il en exhalant bruyamment.,

Jane, bien évidemment, fut immédiatement relevée. Son père lui lança un sourire contrit.

– L'âge, a, tout compte fait, quelque chose à voir… J'ai bien peur que mes pauvres jambes ne soient plus à la hauteur des envies d'une tête qui a retrouvé le plaisir de parler à sa fille.

Il lui tendit la main.

– Aide-moi à me relever. Nous allons profiter du parc pour parler. Le temps est beau et cela fait longtemps que je n'ai plus eu le plaisir de me promener avec une de mes filles…

– Hier, hasarda Jane.

– Exactement, longtemps !

* * *

– Alors quelles sont les conclusions auxquelles mon bébé est parvenu ?

Jane le regarda d'un air fâché.

– Papa, s'il vous plaît, ne m'appelez plus ainsi, cela me donne l'impression de n'être qu'une enfant.

Monsieur Bennet lui répondit d'un petit rire.

– Mais nous ne sommes tous que des enfants, ma chérie. Moi, je suis à un âge où je regrette de n'en être plus un et toi à l'âge où on a envie d'oublier qu'on en a été un. Mais je suis sûr que tu voudras bien accorder à ton pauvre père cette dernière folie de vieillard déliquescent.

Jane se rapprocha de son père et le prit par le bras.

– Ça me rappelle la dernière fois où je me promenais avec à mon bras une très belle jeune fille. J'étais jeune, je portais la vareuse rouge de lieutenant et j'avais l'air fringant et imbécile de la jeunesse.

– Papa, protesta Jane.

– Si, si, ma chérie, même si aujourd'hui je ne suis plus fringant, tout le reste est tout pareil.

Jane ouvrit la bouche pour protester une fois de plus mais son père l'en empêcha.

– Laisse ton pauvre père profiter du fait qu'il est en compagnie de la plus adorable et la plus compassionnée des créatures. Il a beaucoup de choses à se faire pardonner et il lui faut une épaule où s'épancher.

Il poussa un long, très long soupir.

– Même si c'est difficile de se l'imaginer, ses parents ont été, il y a très longtemps, autre chose que ces cerbères sévères qui sont là pour enseigner aux petits êtres que sont les enfants, les dures réalités de la vie.

Il tapota la main de Jane et la regarda en souriant.

– Un jour, ils ont été jeunes, amoureux et incapables de penser à ce que serait leur vie une ou deux années après.

Un sourire tendre apparut sur ses lèvres.

– Quoi que j'ai pu dire de votre mère, je l'ai aimée. Je l'ai aimée pour sa beauté et je l'ai aimée pour l'enthousiasme avec laquelle elle me trouvait attirant.

Il arrêta une nouvelle remarque de Jane.

– A vos âges, on a besoin de se savoir attirant, séduisant, unique. On sort juste d'une période où on a été un parmi d'autres et où on a été, presque continuellement, sous l'autorité d'autrui. On a besoin de prendre son envol, de savourer son unicité.

Il s'arrêta et s'installa sur un tronc en invitant Jane à le rejoindre.

– Nous reprendrons la route dans quelques instants. Pour le moment j'ai besoin de te sentir à mes côtés.

Il récupéra la main de sa fille et la tapota en souriant.

– Je venais de le faire. Je venais de rompre les liens avec ma famille et après trois années d'université, une année sur le continent et une année en Amérique, je m'étais engagé dans la cavalerie.

Jane le regarda l'air surprise.

– Si, si, ton père, à une époque, était un fringant cavalier. Et il a toujours eu la chance d'avoir des montures suffisamment intelligentes pour le conduire par des chemins où il ne se passait rien. Il a donc passé ses deux ans de vie militaire à monter à cheval, brandir une épée d'un air menaçant et éviter de se faire trop mal lorsque ses maigres talents de cavalier ne suffisaient pas pour lui permettre se suivre sa monture.

Il se tut pour pouvoir profiter du rire limpide de sa fille.

Comment avaient-ils bien pu façonner quelqu'un d'aussi parfait ?

Il n'avait jamais compris et il avait souvent remercié le ciel pour la perfection dont il lui avait fait cadeau.

Ses prières s'étaient beaucoup espacées après la naissance de Mary et de Kitty. Mais il savait, aujourd'hui, qu'elles n'étaient pas en cause, c'était lui, et lui seul qui les avait abandonnées entre les mains trop laxistes de leur mère.

– Où en étais-je ?

– Fringant cavalier avec maigres talents d'écuyer, l'aida sa fille en le gratifiant d'une petite moue dubitative.

– Excellent résumé, convint-il. Mais suffisamment fringant pour plaire aux jeunes filles en fleur et de toutes les jeunes filles en fleur, c'est votre mère qui sut le mieux me faire comprendre que j'étais unique.

Il observa une abeille qui butinait une fleur juste en face de lui et il ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir de cette époque où lui et sa femme se butinaient encore avec plaisir et enthousiasme.

– D'autres m'auraient peut-être mieux convenues sur le long terme. Mais ces autres n'avaient jamais appris comment faire passer le message qu'elles vous appréciaient.

Jane ne put retenir un froncement de sourcil. Son père en venait-il enfin au sujet qui l'intéressait ?

– Ta mère, elle, lorsqu'elle était avec moi, ne me laissait pas le moindre doute quant au fait que j'étais important pour elle.

Et, il se rendait compte, maintenant que ses cinq filles avaient de lourds passifs en ce qui concernait leur éducation.

Les deux premières, il s'en était occupée. Il leur avait tout appris et les avait pris sous son aile. Sa femme, souvent enceinte, n'était que trop contente de lui laisser les deux aînées et de s'occuper des autres.

Et s'il leur avait tout appris ce qu'il savait, il n'avait pas été en mesure de leur apprendre ce que lui-même n'avait jamais appris.

Être ouvert, souriant et capable de comprendre que faire passer l'une ou l'autre information sur ce qu'on ressent pouvait avoir un intérêt. Elizabeth avait un peu profité de ses deux parents mais sa femme, bien occupée par Lydia qui avait eu de vrais problèmes de santé alors qu'elle était petite, avait rapidement abandonnée pour s'occuper de la petite dernière.

Jane, elle, était restée dans le carcan un peu trop idyllique que son père lui avait passé.

Avec les résultats actuels.

Il décida de reprendre le fil de sa narration.

– A l'époque, j'avais aussi envie de m'entourer d'êtres qui ne me ressemblaient pas trop. Je revenais de mon tour d'Europe et j'avais vécu quelques aventures désagréables, du point de vue sentimental, alors que je visitais nos colonies outre mer. J'avais envie de me changer les idées et de ne rien prendre au sérieux.

Il fit une petite grimace à destination de sa fille.

– Je n'ai juste pas réfléchi au fait que ma partenaire, elle, serait peut-être plus sérieuse que je n'en avais envie.

Jane le regarda d'un air sévère et il ne put que reconnaître sa faute d'une moue contrite.

– J'ai bien peur que, et tu n'es pas autorisée à le répéter à aucune de tes sœurs, ta mère et moi n'ayons été obligés de nous hâter pour convoler en justes noces.

Cette fois le visage de sa fille fut marquée de le plus extrême incrédulité.

– Si, si, je t'assures et nous avons bien fait dans la mesure où je pense que notre première escapade amoureuse a eu des résultats plus que probants d'un point de vue efficacité.

Il récupéra la main de sa fille et la remit sur le droit chemin du sourire en lui faisant des grimaces.

– Papa, vous n'êtes pas sérieux…

– Et toi tu l'es trop, ma chérie. Je crois que c'est la seule erreur que j'ai faite dans ton éducation, je t'ai trop éloignée de ta mère. Elle avait des choses à t'apprendre que moi je ne connaissais pas et en te privant de cette facette-là, je crois bien que je ne t'ai pas rendu service.

Jane le contempla avec tant d'amour dans le regard qu'il en eut les larmes aux yeux.

– Je me sens bien comme je suis, papa…

– Et tu es presque parfaite comme tu es, ma chérie, sauf qu'il faut que tu apprennes à faire connaître tes sentiments.

– C'est inconvenant, papa. Une jeune fille doit…

Il l'interrompit d'un tss tss tss énergique.

– Nous avons quitté la théorie pour entrer dans la pratique et la pratique c'est Jane Bennet. Une créature sublime qui a connu le malheur parce qu'elle n'a pas appris à faire passer les messages indispensables sur les sentiments indispensables.

Il se tourna et récupéra ses mains dans les siennes.

– Il est évident qu'il faut rester très sereine et distante lorsqu'il s'agit de faire passer ses aversions et ses antipathies. Il ne serait pas acceptable, par exemple, que nous fassions comprendre de façon trop brutale à notre cousin Collins ce que nous pensons de lui. Il a beau être un parfait imbécile…

– Papa !

– …Nous feront tout pour qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte.

Une moue ironique prit possession de son visage.

– Dans le cas particulier de monsieur Collins, c'est d'autant plus facile qu'il est vraiment aussi bête qu'il en a l'air.

Jane le gronda du regard. Il lui donna la satisfaction d'avoir l'air, un peu, désolé.

– Mais, pour ce qui est des sentiments nobles, l'Amour, par exemple, il est très nécessaire que tu fasses des efforts pour que ton partenaire sache à quoi s'en tenir.

Il arrêta une remarque de Jane en faisant non de la tête.

– Ne proteste pas, tu as vu que le fait de rien faire passer ne t'a, à aucun moment, garantis contre une peine de cœur. Et même si je reste persuadé qu'une petite déception amoureuse, de temps en temps, est une bonne chose, il n'en est pas de même lorsqu'on aurait pu l'éviter simplement en se parlant. Et ça, j'en suis directement responsable. Je ne t'ai pas enseigné à faire la différence entre ce que demande la bienséance et ce qui est bon pour toi, malgré la bienséance…

Jane baissa la tête et entreprit d'observer les brins d'herbes qui bougeaient à leurs pieds.

Elle s'était, depuis deux jours, souvent posé la question sur ce qui se serait passé si elle avait laissé entrevoir à Charles Bingley qu'elle n'était pas indifférente à son charme et à sa gentillesse.

L'aurait-il bien ou mal pris ? L'aurait-il condamnée d'ainsi s'afficher ?

Serait-il parti plus tôt ? Aurait-il profité de son ouverture pour se déclarer à son tour ?

– J'ai bien conscience, reprit son père, que tu es timide ma chérie et que tu ne sais pas faire la différence entre faire connaître tes sentiments et afficher une sentimentalité de mauvais aloi. Mais, en matière de cœur, il est absolument nécessaire de privilégier le premier quitte à passer, de temps en temps, pour un peu sans gêne.

Elle releva la tête une moue timide sur le visage.

– J'ai bien peur de ne plus être capable de changer, fit-elle. Je…

– Ttttt Ttttt Ttttt; intervint son père. On peut changer à tout âge et de toutes façons je ne te demande pas de changer de caractère, je te demande, lorsque tu ressens des sentiments forts pour quelqu'un de lui faire savoir que tu n'es pas indifférente.

– Je ne saurai juste pas comment faire…

Son père l'obligea à relever la tête en repoussant son menton vers le haut.

– Le dire, murmura-t-il. Tout simplement le dire ! A un moment ou à un autre, de préférence lorsqu'il est sur le point de partir, dire que tu regrettes son départ et que tu as passé un excellent moment en sa compagnie… Pour commencer. Et un peu plus tard, lorsqu'il revient, dire combien il t'a manqué…

Edward Bennet donna un petit coup malicieux sur le bout du nez de sa fille.

– Et de là ça peut aller crescendo…

– Papa !

– Si, si, insista-t-il. Crescendo !

Il attira son aînée contre lui et lui posa un baiser sur le front.

– Il faut que tu te rendes comptes que les grandes passions se montrent. Je sais que tu as fait part de ton attachement à monsieur Bingley à Lizzie. C'est un début. Maintenant, il faudrait que tu travailles les moyens de lui –_qui qu'il soit_– faire savoir que tu t'intéresses à lui et que souhaiterais en savoir un peu plus sur ses intentions…

– Je ne saurai jamais, papa. C'est trop inconvenant.

Edward Bennet poussa un soupir et leva les yeux au ciel.

– Jane, ma chérie, n'oublie pas que c'est ton père là qui est en train de t'expliquer. Ce n'est ni ta mère, ni Lady Lucas ou ta tante Philips. C'est non seulement ton père mais –_par la force des choses_– un homme qui a quelque expérience sur la question. La convenance c'est une chose et elle doit être respectée par rapport à l'entourage. Par contre, si tu as la chance de te retrouver seule avec un amoureux et avec tes sœurs en charge de te surveiller, ce n'est vraiment pas difficile, il te faut être un peu plus explicite.

Il passa son bras par-dessus les épaules de Jane et entreprit de la convaincre en lui murmurant le reste à l'oreille.

– Commence par lui murmurer les choses, souffla-t-il. Je te jure que ça concentre l'attention d'un amoureux de façon extraordinaire. Ensuite, sans te jeter à sa tête, fait lui comprendre que tu es bien. Et, et ça c'est important, que le fait d'être bien est en relation directe avec sa présence à tes côtés.

Un rire désabusé lui échappa.

– Tu n'imagines pas combien la plupart des gens sont rongés de doutes. Extérieurement, ils apparaissent pleins de confiance et de certitudes, et au-dedans, ils doutent de tout. Même ton Bingley…

– Ce n'est pas mon Bingley, rectifia mécaniquement Jane comme elle l'avait déjà fait souvent avec Elizabeth. Mais cette fois ce n'était plus par timidité ou bienséance mais parce qu'un doute s'était instillé dans son esprit.

Elle ne savait plus quoi penser.

Peut-être son père saurait lui dire…

– …Cé son temps à se poser les mêmes questions que toi. Est-ce que je lui plais, est-ce qu'elle m'apprécie, est-ce que ce que je fais est suffisant pour la convaincre ? Nous sommes tous comme ça. Il faut que tu en tiennes compte.

Jane prit une longue inspiration avant de poser sa question. Tant pis si son père la traitait de volage, il fallait qu'elle sache.

– Mais qu'est ce que je dois faire si je ne suis pas sûre moi-même, fit-elle dans un murmure. Si je suis attirée par deux hommes et que je n'arrive pas à me décider, qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

Edward Bennet regarda sa fille en levant un sourcil surpris.

Que sa farouche petite Jane ait osé même envisager une telle question prouvait que le problème en était à l'empêcher de dormir.

Il fut tenté d'en rire mais il sut instinctivement que cela ferait rentrer immédiatement sa fille dans sa coquille.

Elle avait besoin que sa question soit traitée avec la plus extrême délicatesse.

Non pas qu'elle fut difficile à résoudre, mais parce qu'elle exigerait de la part de son aînée une vraie révolution des mœurs. Et Jane n'avait pas vraiment été élevée pour ça.

Il se racla la gorge.

– Là ça demande un peu de savoir-faire –_et de vice_– mais ce n'est pas une situation totalement imprévue lorsqu'au centre d'un tel trio amoureux on trouve une des plus jolies femmes de tout le Royaume Uni.

Il fut ravi de la voir rougir. Comment pouvait-on, à vingt deux ans, être encore aussi fraîche et naïve ?

– Le mieux, c'est que tu t'arranges –passe par Lydia c'est l'assurance d'un succès total– pour que les deux sachent que l'autre existe.

– Papa, s'exclama Jane. Ils vont me prendre pour une…

Monsieur Bennet intervint immédiatement. Que ce soit toujours les plus vertueuses qui s'imaginent porteuses de tous les vices, ça le dépassait.

– Jeune femme qui a un autre prétendant, et c'est tout ! Et, je te prie de croire qu'il n'y a pas de meilleur moyen pour qu'un amoureux réfléchisse sérieusement à ses sentiments par rapport à une femme que de voir émerger le risque de la perdre.

– Et s'ils décident tous deux que je n'en vaux pas la peine ?

– Bon débarras, alors, gronda-t-il, fâché autant par le manque de confiance en soi de sa fille que par la perspective.

– Mais je t'assure, mon cœur, que ce n'est pas comme ça que ça va se passer. Le seul résultat probant que j'envisage c'est que leurs ardeurs ne décuplent et que tu n'aies plus guère de doute quant à leurs projets.

Jane eut une petite moue un peu affolée.

– Si d'Arcy se mêle d'être encore plus explicite, je pense que je devrai le repousser à coups de bâton…

Cette fois Edward Bennet se donna l'autorisation de rire. Compte tenu de ce qu'on lui avait raconté sur l'homme, ce serait assez drôle de voir sa réaction.

Jouerait-il le jeu ?

Oui, il jouerait le jeu !

Mais ça lui donnerait encore un avantage supplémentaire par rapport à Bingley et, même si d'Arcy était sans doute ce qui pouvait arriver de mieux à Jane pour la faire éclore, Bingley avait d'autres avantages.

Comme celui de ne pas avoir la bougeotte.

Avec d'Arcy, Jane disparaîtrait de sa vie, de ça il était sûr. Avec Bingley, elle finirait par s'installer à moins de vingt miles de Pemberley, de ça aussi il était sûr. Bingley et Darcy étaient déjà frères siamois, s'ils épousaient Jane et Elisabeth, ils seraient inséparables. Leurs enfants seraient toujours chez les Bingley –moins sévères et beaucoup plus souples– et son monde serait un formidable chaos harmonieux et plein d'Amour où lui aurait toutes les raisons du monde de traîner. Il serait dans l'une ou l'autre des deux maisons pour, comme le seul grand-père restant en vie, répondre à la dernière mission de sa vie : soigneusement pourrir l'éducation de ses petits enfants.

Un sourire naquit dans ses yeux, qu'il dissimula soigneusement à sa fille.

Il venait de décider qu'il préférait Bingley.

Il ne pleurerait pas de chaudes larmes si d'Arcy réussissait à conquérir sa fille mais, pour sa tranquillité et ses perspectives d'avenir, Bingley avait plus d'arguments en sa faveur.

Et, cerise sur le gâteau, il avait même une raison parfaitement admissible pour préférer l'un à l'autre.

_Haro sur l'envahisseur !  
_


	26. Ministre et Consul

**Paris, lundi 10 août 1801**

Talleyrand avait son sourire des bons jours. Même sa claudication semblait n'être qu'un attribut de sa démarche.

– Vous semblez satisfait, mon cher Ministre, fit Napoléon en déposant ses affaires entre les mains du domestique.

Un domestique probablement sur les registres de Fouchet et dont les rapports lui parvenaient tous les matins.

– Satisfait ? Mais satisfait n'est plus assez fort pour décrire ce que je ressens. Je suis radieux, heureux, épanoui ou encore enchanté. Jamais je n'aurai cru qu'une situation telle que celle-ci puisse se développer.

Bonaparte passa sur la critique larvée. C'était difficile pour lui mais il savait reconnaître ses torts lorsque ça arrivait. Et dans le cas de l'Angleterre c'était manifestement d'Arcy qui avait eu raison. Raison sur toute la ligne.

En vertu de cette réussite, il continuerait à lui laisser la bride sur le cou.

– Et qu'est ce qui motive cette explosion de joie si inhabituelle ?

– L'Europe, mon cher Bonaparte, l'Europe. Nos chers voisins sont en train de se rendre compte de ce qui se passe en Angleterre. Pour le moment il ne savent qu'une chose, c'est que nous avons débarqué et que nous avons mis en place une tête de pont. Et rien que ça, cela suffit déjà à transformer les plus réticents des diplomates en individus beaucoup plus ouverts à nos propositions.

Bonaparte se laissa tomber dans un des profonds fauteuils qu'affectionnait Talleyrand.

– L'Autriche ?

– Ils étaient réticents après Marengo, mais là, ils sont empressés et leur ambassadeur a laissé entendre qu'une délégation autrichienne pourrait se rendre à paris pour discuter des termes d'un traité de paix. Ils accepteront des conditions honorables. Si nous pouvions mettre Londres comme prise de guerre sur la table, il est plus que probable qu'ils céderaient plus.

Napoléon fit non de la tête.

– d'Arcy veut garder l'obèse en Angleterre. Et il a raison. S'ils se carapatent en Amérique ou en Inde, nous aurons beaucoup plus de mal à découvrir ce qu'il manigance. Londres restera anglaise jusqu'au dernier moment. Il se pourrait même que Londres soit secoué d'une révolte populaire.

– Que nous pourrions soutenir… En souvenir de nos passés révolutionnaires…

Bonaparte se laissa aller à sourire à cette affirmation. Talleyrand pouvait se permettre ce type de remarque. La Révolution avait été importante et il en était sorti des choses qui avaient transformé le monde. Mais le chapitre était clos et il était en train d'en écrire un nouveau.

– Nous verrons en temps utile. Que fait notre ogre Russe ?

– Le Conseil Impérial boude, répondit Talleyrand. Il avait besoin de l'Angleterre, et là, il vient de se rendre compte que l'Angleterre avait d'autres soucis que de lui financer sa guerre contre nous. Nous allons peut-être pouvoir jouer le nouveau Tsar. D'après nos espions c'est un libéral qui est prêt à faire des efforts pour transformer son pays. Et, ce qui ne gâte rien, il admire beaucoup ce que vous avez fait. De là à transformer cette admiration pour votre œuvre en une admiration pour l'homme, il y a un pas que nous pourrions tenter.

Napoléon poussa un long soupir.

Il n'aimait pas les Russes. L'ancien Tsar, le non regretté Paul 1er, avait été assassiné et son fils, probablement complice dans ledit assassinat, avait pris sa place. Il était jeune et avait une réputation d'homme plutôt libéral.

– d'Arcy aussi a insisté pour faire des Russes des amis et de les retirer définitivement de l'équation européenne en les faisant se tourner vers le Sud et l'Est.

Le Premier Consul se leva et alla vers la carte du monde que Talleyrand, en parfait ministre des affaires étrangères, avait fait installer dans son bureau.

– Pendant que nous étions à Damas en train de discuter avec les chefs arabes, il m'avait parlé de ce qu'il conviendrait de faire pour se faire des amis définitifs des Russes.

Il posa sa main sur ce qui restait de l'Empire Ottoman.

– Nous leur avons taillé des croupières aux Turcs, Talleyrand. Nous avons mis en déroute quatre de leurs armées alors que nous étions à un contre quatre. J'étais décidé à les achever lorsque d'Arcy m'a fait part des ordres du Directoire. Je n'avais plus le choix, il nous fallait rentrer, mais au moment de quitter d'Arcy a eu une drôle de réflexion.

"La Russie et l'Empire Ottoman se détestent, cette haine, quelqu'un, tôt ou tard, l'utilisera. Et il vaudrait mieux que ce soit nous. Si nous pouvons nous arranger pour que, grâce à notre aide, les Russes écrasent les Ottomans, ils nous en seront éternellement reconnaissants."

– Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?

– Il a raison. Si nous pouvons pousser les Russes à entrer en guerre contre l'Empire Ottoman, ils seront occupés pour deux décennies. Et nous pourrons, pendant ces deux décennies, faire ce que nous voulons en Europe.

– Le nouveau Tsar a des liens familiaux en Europe, au pays de Bade. Il ne faudra pas oublier de les prendre en compte.

– Il ne s'entend plus très bien avec sa femme. Elle l'a déçu de ne pas lui avoir donné de fils. Sans compter l'environnement. La cour de Russie est un horrible charnier des sentiments.

– Que diriez-vous d'inviter leurs impériales majestés à Paris ?

Talleyrand jeta un regard étonné en direction du Premier Consul. Lorsqu'il avait cet air, il avait un projet.

– Nous pouvons le faire. A l'occasion du traité de paix ?

– Appelez ça un traité d'Amitié, Talleyrand. Il est temps que je m'intéresse à ce jeune homme qui a la bonne idée de m'admirer.

Il se tourna vers Talleyrand et pointa un doigt vers la carte du monde.

– Trouvez-moi toutes les cartes de l'Empire Ottoman et faites-moi fabriquer une série de cartes de grand format de la partie européenne et mésopotamienne de l'Empire Ottoman.

Il claqua des doigts se tourna vers son ministre.

– Et je veux qu'on me fabrique des cartes de l'Angleterre au fur et à mesure où nous nous en emparons. Je veux qu'elles soient à jour le lendemain des nouvelles.

Talleyrand s'abstint de faire preuve de curiosité. Tôt ou tard, Napoléon lui parlerait de son projet. Il lui suffisait d'attendre.

Le Premier Consul récupéra ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte.

– Oh, et songez à inviter Koutouzoff. Il est très important qu'il fasse partie de la suite du Tsar.

* * *

– Je vous paye pour me trouver des informations et, vous, tout ce que vous êtes capable de me procurer c'est une vieille biographie de ses parents.

Cambacérès jeta le dossier aux pieds de son secrétaire. Celui-ci s'empressa de le récupérer. Il avait eu assez de mal à réunir ces données en juste deux jours, il n'allait pas les laisser trâiner par terre.

– Je n'en ai rien à faire de ce qu'il était il y a vingt ans. Je veux savoir ce qu'il est aujourd'hui et ce qu'il fait à cette heure bien précise.

Gauthier, son secrétaire, fit de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître de ses sentiments. Impassible et serein, c'était comme ça qu'on survivait.

– Une idée de ce qu'il a fait entre 1779 et 1797 ?

– Il est passé en Angleterre où les d'Arcy ont une branche cadette qui a prospéré. Nous savons qu'il leur a rendu visite avant d'aller en Amérique.

Cambacérès se remit dans son fauteuil.

– Et qu'est ce qu'il a fait en Amérique ?

– Il n'y est jamais arrivé. Il semble qu'il ait pris un vaisseau à destination des Indes. C'est la dernière chose que nous avons pu découvrir sur son compte. Après, il disparaît en Asie…

– Pour réapparaître dans les bagages de Bonaparte. Comme c'est pratique…

Il pointa son doigt vers la carte de l'Angleterre qu'il venait de faire installer dans son bureau.

– Et vous en savez plus sur ce qui se passe chez nos amis Britanniques ? Une vague idée sur ses déplacements ?

Gauthier ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se rapprocha de la carte.

Il posa son doigt vers le Kent puis le Derbyshire.

– Ce sont les deux Comtés où réside la famille qu'il a visité. Une partie des personnes qu'il a rencontré à l'époque sont toujours vivantes, nous pensons qu'il ira peut-être leur rendre visite. J'ai mis des hommes sur cet aspect de l'affaire. Je pense qu'essayer d'infiltrer des hommes dans son entourage ne donnera pas de résultats.

– Et pourquoi ?

– Fouchet a essayé et tous ses hommes lui ont été rendus avec le conseil de ne pas insister.

– Ce qui ne l'a pas empêché d'insister, je suppose.

– Aucune idée, répondit Gauthier, au bout d'un certain temps, il n'y a plus eu de retours inopinés.

– Corrompez des hommes à lui. Tout le monde a un prix, trouvez-le. Je veux des résultats le plus rapidement possible.

Gauthier qui savait reconnaître une fin de non recevoir, salua d'une courbette et sortit.

Il n'avait pas tout dit.

Il y avait des choses qu'il valait mieux ne pas révéler à son employeur. Pas si on souhaitait que ledit employeur reste calme et ne panique pas.

Même Fouchet avait paniqué lorsqu'il avait trouvé la tête de son nouvel agent sur sa table de chevet.

Des tas de têtes étaient tombés dans ses propres services de sécurité et Gauthier n'avait pas du tout envie qu'il se passe la même chose chez Cambacérès.

D'ailleurs, il était peut-être temps de songer à ouvrir un commerce et à prendre une retraite anticipée de son travail administratif.

Cela devenait vraiment trop dangereux…

* * *

Sir Edward Dmitirk était plus ou moins ce qui se faisait de plus proche d'un ambassadeur britannique à Paris.

Compte tenu de l'état de guerre régnant entre les deux Nations, son rôle était plutôt occulte mais il n'en demeurait pas moins que, pour certaines activités, il avait gardé une certaine efficacité.

Il ouvrit le dossier que ses services avaient recopié sur le bureau de Gauthier, le maître espion de Cambacérès.

Il espérait qu'ils avaient été prudents, Cambacérès restait son ultime source de renseignement sur ce qui se trâmait en France.

Et, comme le montrait le fiasco de l'Invasion de l'Irlande, il était loin d'être bien informé.

Le dossier était très fin mais il en disait beaucoup plus que ce qu'il savait jusqu'à présent.

Une copie était partie et arriverait à Londres le lendemain… Si les vaisseaux passaient toujours.

Il entreprit de l'étudier une fois de plus.

Geoffroy Aymé d'Arcy. Né le 1er août 1759.

Dmitrik eut un sourire mauvais.

L'homme, manifestement, aimait fêter son anniversaire de façon spectaculaire. Et souvent au dépends de l'Angleterre. Il prit une note pour signaler cette habitude à ses chefs. Ils avaient peut-être déjà la date de son prochain mauvais coup.

Père : Augustin Marie d'Arcy, Comte de Say, Seigneur d'Arques. Guillotiné en compagnie de son fils le 7 septembre 1792.

Mère : Ludivine de Saint Onge. Décédée à Londres en septembre 1795.

Fère aîné : Robert Louis Philippe d'Arcy.

Sœur cadette : Isabelle Marie mariée à James Ruthledge, businessman écossais résidant à Edinbourgh. Trois enfants.

Dmitrik se fit une note. Il y avait peut-être là un angle d'attaque pour toucher ce d'Arcy. D'après le reste du rapport c'est avec sa petite sœur qu'il s'entendait le mieux. Les services arriveraient peut-être à mettre la main sur plus d'informations en passant par la petite Ludivine. Quitte à s'en servir pour faire pression sur le Proconsul…

Mais ça c'était du domaine de ses chefs à Londres.  
Ils décideraient sans lui demander son avis.

Comme d'habitude.


	27. Préparatifs pour Londres

**Derbyshire, Pemberley, lundi 10 août 1801**

– Monsieur Bingley…

Charles Bingley se retourna et la salua d'un sourire.

– Il y a quelques jours, tout au bonheur de votre engagement, vous m'appeliez Charles… Ne pouvons-nous pas continuer ? Je vous en serai gré. J'espère toujours qu'un jour nous seront frère et sœur par alliance, si en m'appelant par mon prénom nous pouvions donner à mes espoirs un début de concrétisation…

Elle lui rendit son sourire et posa sa main sur son bras.

– Je ne vous savais pas superstitieux, Charles.

– Je ne le savais pas moi-même, mais compte tenu du fait qu'il a fallu une guerre pour que Darcy se décide à vous demander en mariage, je préfère prendre des précautions. J'aime toujours votre sœur et je ne souhaite que la faire mienne, mais j'ai l'impression que les choses ne seront pas aussi faciles que je l'espère.

Elizabeth le récupéra par le bras et l'entraîna avec elle.

– Vous êtes autorisé à m'appeler Elizabeth et vous pouvez partir du principe que je serai ravie d'avoir enfin un frère en votre personne. Dès que je revois ma sœur, je lui ferai part de tout le bien que je pense de vous.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

– Avec l'aide de Fitzwilliam pour ajouter du charme masculin, je pense que vous avez toutes vos chances.

Il récupéra sa main et la porta à ses lèvres.

– Vous êtes trop bonne avec moi, Elizabeth.

Elle fit non de la tête et se rapprocha de lui.

– Je ne fais que répondre à votre propre gentillesse. Je sais que sans vous, jamais Fitzwilliam n'aurait mis les pieds en Hertfordshire. Et jamais nous n'aurions eu la moindre chance d'être ensembles.

– Ne dites pas ça, une autre opportunité se serait sans doute présentée. Le ciel fait bien les choses.

– Je suis d'accord avec vous, le ciel fait bien les choses. Et dans notre cas, il l'a fait en vous faisant son ami.

Elle plaça sa main sur la sienne et la serra pour le rassurer.

– Et vous retrouverez Jane, croyez-moi…

Elle fut un peu déçue de voir qu'il n'avait pas l'air tout à fait convaincu mais maintenant le bonheur de Charles Bingley ne tenait plus qu'au retour de Jane. Il lui faudrait prendre son mal en patience.

Elle en revint à son idée première.

– Fitzwilliam m'a dit que vous envisagiez de retourner à Londres ?

Bingley fit oui de la tête.

– Je pense que je dois profiter de l'opportunité que représente Kennedy et ses hommes. Il sont ce qu'ils sont mais si je peux utiliser des renégats irlandais pour promouvoir la cause de l'Angleterre, je pense que j'aurai tort de me gêner. Et une seule visite à Londres pourrait faire la différence pour Jane entre un mari riche et un mari dans le besoin.

Elizabeth le conforta d'un sourire.

– Maintenant que la mission du mariage utilitaire m'est échue, je peux vous garantir que Jane voudra de vous avec ou sans fortune.

– Si elle veut encore de moi…

Elizabeth le regarda les yeux pleins de reproche.

– Charles, que disiez-vous il y a trois minutes à peine ? Vous parliez, ce me semble, d'un début de concrétisation, vous vous souvenez ! Commencez par y croire et par persévérer.

– Désolé, Elizabeth, mais j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir laissé passer ma chance. Un je ne sais quoi qui me dit qu'elle s'intéresse à ce d'Arcy…

Elizabeth se voulut rassurante.

– Jane et ce d'Arcy ? Pourquoi voudriez-vous qu'elle s'intéresse à lui ?

– Parce que c'est un Darcy, répondit Charles d'un air lugubre. Ce n'est pas vous que je vais devoir convaincre que les Darcy peuvent, s'ils se décident à s'en donner le mal, être honteusement charmant. Et ce Darcy-là c'est un d'Arcy de France… Qui plus est un chef de guerre victorieux entouré du prestige du vainqueur. Quelle chance peut bien avoir un Bingley contre un Darcy ?

Elizabeth le regarda droit dans les yeux.

– Toutes les chances qu'il voudra bien s'accorder, réprimanda-t-elle. Et ne me prenez pas pour plus gourde que je ne suis. Je sais que vous voulez faire un détour par Rosings. Si c'est pour y arriver battu, mieux vaut que vous restiez ici…

Bingley fit une grimace contrite.

– Je suis si visible que ça ?

– J'en ai bien peur, Charles, répondit Elizabeth, mais je vais me permettre de vous rappeler que mort vous n'aurez aucune chance de retrouver dans le cœur de Jane la place que vous y aviez j'en suis sûr, et que vous y avez encore, j'en suis presque persuadée.

Elle récupéra son bras et se mit en route.

– Venez, Fitzwilliam doit être en train de prendre son petit déjeuner. Il réussira peut-être à vous dissuader.

– Il a déjà essayé, sans succès.

Elizabeth prit note de la résolution de Bingley. Le fait qu'il les quitte pour aller à Londres n'était pas pour la rassurer. Même en compagnie des Irlandais, il allait courir des risques et, d'une certaine manière, leur présence allait lui en faire courir d'autres.

– Mon oncle aussi est toujours décidé à descendre à Londres, finit-elle par dire. Faites-moi au moins la promesse de rester ensembles. Nous venons juste d'obtenir quelques réassurances quant au sort de Lydia, ce n'est pas pour commencer à nous en faire à votre sujet.

Bingley lui décocha un de ces sourires qui étaient capables d'amplifier l'éclairage d'une pièce.

– Vous vous feriez des soucis pour moi ?

Elizabeth ne put que secouer la tête.

– Évidemment, Charles. Vous êtes le meilleur ami de Fitzwilliam et je vous ai toujours considéré, depuis que je vous connais, comme un ami personnel. Évidemment que je me ferai du souci. Et ça durera jusqu'à votre retour.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle à manger et eut effectivement le plaisir de voir Fitzwilliam tourner la tête dans leur direction et les saluer d'un sourire.

Il se leva pour embrasser Elizabeth et saluer son ami d'une accolade.

– Toujours décidé, Bingley ?

– Toujours ! Je dois à mes gens de pendre toutes les dispositions pour leur donner au moins un minimum de moyens pour se couvrir pendant ces prochaines semaines. Le fait que monsieur Gardiner soit de la partie et pour les mêmes raisons ne peut que me conforter dans ma décision. Et, bien évidemment, il m'accompagnera à Rosings.

Le porte s'ouvrit juste à ce moment-là pour laisser passer l'oncle en question.

– Disons que nous irons ensembles, rectifia-t-il. Avec les Irlandais, nous avons de réelles chances de passer les lignes françaises. Je n'ai pas l'intention de bouder une opportunité lorsqu'elle se présente.

Tandis qu'il embrassait Elizabeth et saluait les deux amis, sa femme, bien moins souriante, fit son entrée. Elizabeth fut immédiatement dans ses bras.

– Je n'ai pas su le convaincre de rester, murmura-t-elle à sa nièce. Il ne veut rien entendre.

Elizabeth la serra plus fort contre elle. Sa tante l'avait réconfortée un nombre incalculable de fois dans son existence. Pour la première fois, la tâche lui incombait.

– Oncle Gardiner sait ce qu'il fait, murmura-t-elle. Il faut qu'il agisse pour tenter de sauver ce qui peut l'être. Il est trop fier pour compter seulement sur les aumônes de Fitzwilliam. Et je comprends… Vous êtes ceux, dans la famille, qui m'ont toujours rendue fière. Et ça continue.

Sa tante la serra plus fort.

– Quant au voyage, même si les Irlandais sont des renégats, ils ont donné leur parole qu'ils feraient tout pour les protéger et, si on le leur permettait, de les ramener. Ça compte dans un monde aussi perturbé que le nôtre d'avoir au moins ces certitudes…

Ce fut au tour d'Elizabeth de pousser un long soupir.

– Et Jane me manque, elle me manque terriblement. J'ai peur pour elle. Et physiquement et moralement. Jamais nous ne nous sommes retrouvées séparées sans certitude quant à nos retrouvailles. J'ai peur qu'elle fasse des bêtises…  
Cette dernière remarque eut un résultat inattendu. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de sa tante.

– Peur que le charme dévastateur des Darcy ne fassent son œuvre sur la grande sœur comme il a transformé la vie de la cadette ?

Elizabeth ne put que hocher du chef.

– Jane a toujours défendu Darcy, même à l'époque où je l'exécrais, elle lui trouvait des qualités et le trouvait charmant. Je n'ose imaginer ce qui se serait passé s'il avait décidé de se mettre sur les rangs aux côtés de Bingley. Je soupçonne qu'une des raisons de sa détestable humeur de ce soir-là tenait aussi au fait que son honneur l'empêchait de faire des avances à, et je me souviens l'avoir entendu dire, la seule jeune fille à la beauté remarquable de la soirée.

Sa tante Gardiner d'un baiser la remercia d'ainsi tenter d'apaise ses angoisses.

– Et, ajouta Elizabeth, je suis très heureuse que, dans l'épreuve la plus difficile de ma vie, je sois en compagnie des Gardiner.

– Une partie d'entre eux, à tout le moins, fit sa tante en perdant son sourire.

– Mon oncle reviendra, insista Elizabeth. Il est plein de ressources et en compagnie de Bingley ça se passera bien.

Sa tante fut récupérée par son mari qui avait fini de discuter avec Bingley et Darcy des modalités pratiques de leur voyage et tous se mirent à table pour partager le petit déjeuner.

Dans l'atmosphère un peu maussade du départ personne ne remarqua les regards complices et énamourés que Darcy et Elizabeth se jetaient par-dessus la table.


	28. Prince et Dragon

**Londres, Palais Royal, lundi 10 août 1801**

C'était rien de dire que le Prince de Galles était mécontent…

Il était dans une colère noire et son chambellan avait fait les frais de son ire dès qu'il avait pris connaissance du contenu de la lettre qui avait été adressé à son père.

– Incapable imbécile, hurla pour la énième fois le Régent. Ça fait deux jours que nous aurions pu être au courant mais certains se permettent de décider pour moi si un courrier est important ou non. Si je le revois, je lui fais couper la tête…

Ce fut dans cette orgie d'imprécations que Fitzwilliam arriva après avoir été convoqué d'urgence par le Palais.

Le Prince de Galles lui jeta un regard noir, probablement pour lui signifier qu'il avait tardé avant de lui tendre une lettre.

Il la récupéra et ne fut pas peu surpris de reconnaître l'écriture de sa tante Catherine.

– Ma tante vous écrit ? C'est étonnant, je ne la connaissais pas comme une grande fanatique de la chose épistolaire.

– Lisez, Fitzwilliam et nous en reparlerons tout de suite après.

_Votre Majesté,_

_Je vous écris parce que la situation est grave et que je pense être en mesure d'apporter un certain nombre de précisions quant à la situation actuelle._

_Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer, du moins je l'espère, que les français ont débarqué au Sud de notre beau pays. Pour être précise, à Brighton où, pourtant, une partie de la Gentry, dont votre fils, passe une partie des mois les plus chauds._

_Je suis au regret de devoir constater que les généraux de votre majesté n'ont pas su prendre les précautions indispensables pour empêcher les hordes révolutionnaires de prendre pied sur notre sol bien-aimé. _

_Comme j'en discutais beaucoup avec mon regretté époux, Lord Lewis de Bourgh, j'ai une réelle connaissance de tactique et de stratégie et, aurais-je été un homme, que j'eus, à n'en pas douter, été l'un des meilleurs stratèges de ma génération._

_N'étant qu'une faible femme, j'ai donc dû, pour des raisons de convenances priver mon pays de mes talents._

Fitzwilliam s'arrêta au bout de quelques paragraphes et regarda le Prince de Galles d'un air désolé.

– Je suis désolé qu'on vous aie importuné avec les élucubrations de ma tante, je ne manquerai pas de lui faire part de votre courroux quant à ses considérations inconvenantes. Je suis…

Le Prince de Galles l'interrompit d'une geste râgeur.

– Rien à faire de la première partie de sa lettre. C'est une vieille chouette imbue d'elle-même, et alors, j'en ai des dizaines et des dizaines de parents qui se prennent pour les meilleurs stratèges du monde. Non, allez jusqu'au bout…

_Dans l'état actuel de la situation et compte tenu de l'état déplorable de nos forces armées, il semble peu probable que les forces actuellement présentes en Angleterre soient de taille à résister à la Force d'Invasion présente sur notre sol._

_Il conviendrait donc de prévoir une évacuation de nos forces vives vers d'autres horizons plus à même de nous permettre d'organiser une riposte et une reconquête._

Fitzwilliam fut obligé de relire deux fois cette partie de la lettre de sa tante. Elle était parvenue aux même conclusions que lui et était donc, à quelques rares officiers près, une des seules à penser qu'un évacuation était indispensable.

– Héhé, fit le Prince de Galles. Je vois que vous en êtes à la partie où elle nous conseille de pendre nos clics et nos claques et d'aller ailleurs préparer la reconquête. Ce qui pourrait impliquer que la partie relative à ses talents, n'est pas aussi extraordinaire que nous aurions pu le penser. Ceci étant dit, je rappelle qu'elle et vous êtes les seuls à défendre cette position.

Fitzwilliam reprit la lecture.

_Je pense qu'une retraite des forces restantes vers le Canada avec une évacuation du maximum de richesses permettrait à notre Nation de survivre. Si nous profitons de la situation pour rappeler à nos cousins dissidents leurs devoir envers la couronne, nous devrions être capables de monter une base arrière suffisamment performante pour résister à une Europe dominée par le Corse_.

Fitzwilliam fit de grands efforts pour rester concentré sur la lettre.

_Parce qu'il apparaît de la plus évidente certitude que, hors notre aiguillon, les monarchies d'Europe n'auront de cesse que de se soumettre aux Français. D'abord en gardant une apparence d'indépendance, pour finir par être absorbé dans un empire que le Corse ne manquera pas de vouloir créer juste après avoir usurpé le trône de France. Ce dernier point semblant d'autant plus probable qu'il apparaît que le Corse se fût allié avec une partie de la noblesse traditionnelle pour jeter à bas le seul ennemi qui a, de tout temps, réussi à contenir les ambitions françaises._

Si quoi que ce soit de ces prédictions venaient à se réaliser, convenances ou pas, Fitzwilliam recruterait sa tante pour faire partie de ses conseillers les plus proches. Il faudrait juste qu'ils e débrouille pour ne pas avoir à faire directement à elle.

_En effet, il se trouve que l'actuel chef de l'Invasion est un d'Arcy d'Arques (Normandie pour vous éviter d'avoir à faire chercher, votre méconnaissance de la géographie étant notoire…)._

Un sourire glissa furtivement sur le visage de Fitzwilliam et comme il était accompagné d'un regard vers le Prince celui-ci sut à quelle partie son vis-à-vis venait d'arriver.

– La géographie ne m'a jamais intéressé, grogna-t-il. Rien de plus fatigant que de se souvenir de tous ces noms et de toutes ces positions sur la planète. Je sais où sont nos possessions et c'est bien suffisant.

– Ça prouve qu'elle savait, malgré l'en tête, à qui serait, finalement destinée sa lettre…

– Si vous n'avez pas encore remarqué qu'elle était loin d'être une imbécile, il va falloir vous repositionner par rapport à elle. Ceci étant dit, elle pourrait être le dernier génie militaire restant en Angleterre que je ne me risquerai pas à l'inviter à Londres. J'ai quelques échos de son mauvais caractère et je sais déjà que nous ne nous comprendrions pas…

Fitzwilliam revint à la lette de sa tante.

_Le premier Proconsul ainsi qu'il se fait appeler est un membre de la partie Française des Darcy. Je l'ai vu alors qu'il était au sortir de l'adolescence et en conflit avec son père (un individu sans envergure et pourri jusqu'à la moelle par le vice de la chair). Il est passé en Angleterre dans l'espoir d'y trouver ce qui n'existait pas, à l'époque, en France. J'ai découvert un jeune homme brillant et idéaliste, nourri aux idées des Philosophes de la Lumière et, comme souvent pour les jeunes rebelles, d'une grande radicalité politique. Il est ressorti de nos discussions de l'époque que ce jeune homme éprouvait un profond dédain pour l'aristocratie et une grande admiration pour les sciences et ce qu'il nommait la technologie. Il avait vis-à-vis de notre Royaume quelques griefs dans la mesure où il semble que notre Royal Navy ait été responsable de la mort de son Grand Père, un homme admirable dont il a toujours gardé un souvenir ému et idéalisé. Malgré cette légère irritation par rapport à nous, il avait conscience de l'intérêt qu'il y avait à choisir notre pays comme son nouveau port d'attache. Il souhaitait étudier à Cambridge et feu Darcy, le grand père de l'actuel maître de Pemberley avait fait joué son influence pour soutenir sa candidature. Mais je crois me souvenir que les autorités de l'Université de l'époque n'ont pas cru bon d'accepter une candidature arrivée en dehors des délais normaux. Je me plais à penser que si ces imbéciles de professeurs imbus d'eux-mêmes et de leurs prérogatives, avaient vu plus loin que le bout de leur nez, nous aurions pu faire du jeune d'Arcy un parfait gentleman. Ne pouvant suivre la voie de l'étude, il opta pour l'aventure et s'embarqua vers l'Asie doté d'un solide pécule fourni par les Darcy de Pemberley. C'est la dernière fois que j'ai entendu parler de lui jusqu'à ce matin…_

_Ce matin, où, à la tête de troupes parfaitement disciplinées et tenues d'une main de fer par des généraux admirables d'efficacité (pas comme les nôtres, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi…)_

Fitzwilliam ne fit, cette fois aucun effort pour cacher le fait qu'il approuvait le jugement de sa tante.

_Les troupes arrivées avec le jeune d'Arcy –qui est devenu, si vous me permettez mon avis, un homme d'une grande prestance et d'un magnétisme certain– sont au nombre de cinq mille et sous les ordres d'un certain Duroc. J'ai cru comprendre que lui et d'Arcy n'étaient pas dans les meilleurs termes dans la mesure où Duroc est d'abord l'homme du Corse chargé de surveiller mon neveu et ensuite une brute épaisse capable de toutes les actions fussent-elles les plus condamnables. Si j'ai bien compris mon neveu le garde sous la main pour empêcher toute exaction. Pour le moment… Il apparaît, en effet, d'après les bribes de conversation que mes gens ont pu récupéré que Duroc est celui qui, le moment venu, sera chargé de prendre Londres. Il apparaît qu'il a de l'expérience dans la mesure où c'est lui qui a mené les assauts sur certaines villes de Palestine et de Syrie. Je ne sais pas exactement lesquelles mais je pense que ça même vos généraux incompétents sont capables de le retrouver. A défaut, chargez-en un capitaine ou un lieutenant, ils devraient peut-être même y arriver plus vite._

Nouveau sourire de Fitzwilliam qui disparut très vite lorsqu'il fait le rapprochement avec la nouvelle. Il avait entendu parler de Duroc et de sa manière forte. On disait qu'il était un adepte de la méthode de Temudjin aussi connu sous le nom de Djengis Khan. "Vous vous rendez ou on vous rase…" était au centre de sa vision des sièges.

_Pour le moment d'Arcy n'est pas intéressé par prendre Londres. Je crois qu'il espère que vous rappeliez vos troupes d'ailleurs pour qu'il puisse les détruire au fur et à mesure de leur arrivée. _

_Parmi les officiers généraux présents sur notre sol il y a Junot, Murat, Lannes, Bessières, Dammartin, Carraffeli, Kellermann et Kléber… Chacun est, si j'ai bien compris, à la tête de cinq mille hommes de l'infanterie, d'un millier de cavaliers et d'une section d'artillerie. Le Proconsul, lui, outre le commandement général, est à la tête de ce qu'il appelle la Gendarmerie et qui compte plusieurs milliers d'hommes chargés de pacifier les territoires conquis. Si j'ai bien compris, ces troupes-là ne sont pas destinées à être engagés dans les batailles que d'Arcy souhaite. Ce sont aussi les troupes chargées de garder les notables déportés en attendant leur transfert en Louisiane. Il semble qu'il existe une troisième composante aux forces françaises, directement sous les ordres de d'Arcy et qui sont appelées les sections spéciales et dont j'ignore tout sauf qu'elles mettent Duroc fort en colère et qu'il s'en méfie comme de la peste._

_Ohhh, accessoirement le général Duroc est persuadé que d'Arcy veut sa mort, celle du Corse et lorgne sur le trône de France…_

Fitzwilliam émit un sifflement admiratif qui attira l'attention du Prince de Galles.

– Impressionnant, non, finit-il pas dire. Il y a plus dans cette lettre que tout ce que mes espions en France et ici sont parvenus à rassembler et cette lettre ne m'est parvenue que ce matin. Et ça parce que mon imbécile de Chambellan n'a lut que les premiers paragraphes et qu'il l'a placé dans le courrier non urgent mais émanant de la noblesse et donc à laquelle il fallait répondre. C'est mon secrétaire qui, ce matin, l'a lue en entier et me l'a immédiatement amenée. Vous en êtes où ?

– Duroc et le trône de France…

– D'accord ! Vous atteignez la partie dont je ne sais que faire. Lisez attentivement et donnez-moi votre avis.

_Je pense que les informations fournies ci-dessus vous seront utiles. Je n'ai pas eu accès aux compte rendus des réunions d'état major dans la mesure où elles ont été menées dans une tente assez loin des bâtiments. Il faudra pour ça que vous vous trouviez vos propres espions. Dans la mesure où ils partent samedi, je ne vous serai plus d'aucune utilité à partir de cette date là._

_Dernier point qui pourrait peut-être vous donner un levier à l'encontre de Darcy qui, je crois l'avoir dit déjà, est persuadé qu'il est redevable aux Darcy et que dans ce cadre il prendra sans doute des décisions destinées à ne pas leur nuire._

_Enfin, mais cela tient plus des ragots que d'autre chose, je pense que mon neveu est tombé sous le charme d'une intrigante locale pour laquelle il a montré des signes évidents de faiblesse (qui fait d'ailleurs partie d'une famille remarquablement efficace en la matière et dont vous devriez je pense vous servir pour des raisons de collecte d'informations, elles ont la mentalité de courtisanes et sont prêtes à tout pour parvenir à leurs fins). Vous devriez l'approcher pour en faire une de vos créatures de l'ombre. Sans doute aussi mercantile que sa sœur cadette, elle acceptera sans doute, moyennant une somme adéquate, de travailler pour vous. Il s'agit d'une dénommée Jane Bennet dont la sœur Elizabeth Bennet a, en vain, essayé de mettre le grappin sur mon autre neveu Fitzwilliam. Il y a actuellement trois Bennet en résidence à Hunsford chez mon Pasteur qui, comme moi et pour les raisons d'attachement familial du jeune d'Arcy, a échappé aux déportations._

_Au fait, vous êtes au moins au courant des déportations j'espère_ ?

_Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, je vous signale que les troupes d'invasion ont arrêté et déporté tous les notables (pasteurs et membres de la Gentry) qu'ils ont pu récupéré. A en croire d'Arcy, il poursuit un double but : priver le peuple de ses chefs naturels et insuffler la terreur dans notre aristocratie._

_Nous serions un siècle auparavant, j'aurais jugé sa tentative comme sans intérêt. Aujourd'hui je suis un peu moins sûre de moi. J'ai bien peur qu'il n'ait raison et que nous n'assistions bientôt à un exode massif de nos membres les plus influents. Sachez que, quoi qu'il arrive, je resterai._

_Lady Catherine de Bourgh._

– L'avis que vous souhaitez c'est sur quoi ? L'attachement familial ou la jeune personne ?

Le Prince de Galles fit une grimace.

– L'attachement familial je pense avoir compris. Là où j'ai mes doutes c'est à propos de cette famille Bennet. Vous en savez quelque chose ?

Fitzwilliam hocha du chef.

– Et comment que j'en sais quelque chose, répliqua-t-il. Ma tante est peut-être remarquable pour comprendre une situation militaire, elle est d'une méchanceté rare lorsqu'il s'agit de personnes du sexe auxquels s'intéresse un membre de sa famille. Mademoiselle Bennet, mademoiselle Elizabeth Bennet, est une créature charmante et spirituelle qui mérite d'être connue et je en doute pas une seconde que sa sœur soit tout aussi charmante et désirable. Il ne m'apparaît pas du tout impossible que ce d'Arcy soit tombé sous le charme d'une des sœurs Bennet.

Le Prince de Galles le gratifia d'un sourire entendu.

– Il apparaît que mademoiselle Bennet, si elle n'a pas réussi à mettre le grappin sur le Darcy, a bien ferré le Fitzwilliam.

Après avoir hésité sur la conduite à tenir, Fitzwilliam finit par répondre d'un sourire.

– J'avoue que, dès que j'ai une minute et que je détermine l'endroit où elle se trouve, je lui demande de devenir ma femme. Maintenant que j'ai des biens, je peux oublier ma chasse à l'héritière et épouser qui me plaît.

Le Prince de Galles se laissa aller à ricaner.

– Ça ne va pas faire plaisir à votre dragon de tante. Vu l'opinion qu'elle a de votre future fiancée, il est probable qu'elle ne meure d'une crise d'apoplexie.

Fitzwilliam émit un grognement dubitatif.

– Aucune chance, elle est increvable, ma tante. La méchanceté ça conserve bien, vous pouvez me croire.

Le Prince de Galles acquiesça en ricanant.

– J'espère bien que vous avez raison… Je m'entraîne tous les jours.

Son sourire disparu et il redevint sérieux.

– Qu'est ce que vous pensez de l'équation Jane Bennet ?

– Pas intéressant dans le sens que propose ma tante. Pour ce que j'ai vu de sa sœur, elles sont parfaitement bien élevées et aussi douces et pures que l'on puisse imaginer…

Le Prince de Galles le va les yeux au ciel pour ne pas dire une méchanceté. Lui, avait compris il y avait très longtemps que rien ne valait une prostituée.

– Une parfaite image de la plus parfaite des perfections, ironisa-t-il. Donc il nous reste la seconde partie de l'alternative.

– Qui serait ?

– Vous connaissez bien Rosings et Hunsford, non ?

Fitzwilliam hésita avant de répondre. Le Prince de Galles leva les sourcils en signe d'impatience.

– Comme ma poche, finit par avouer Fitzwilliam.

– Parfait, fit le Prince de Galles en se frottant les mains. Prenez autant d'hommes qu'il vous faut, allez à Rosings et ramenez-moi cette Jane Bennet. Nous allons bientôt savoir quelle importance cette jeune personne a dans la vie de notre Proconsul préféré. Et accessoirement, joignant l'utile à l'agréable, vous saurez si une des trois Bennet présentes à Hunsford est votre Elizabeth…

Il jeta à Fitzwilliam un regard satisfait.

– Ne suis-je pas le meilleur des monarques à toujours penser au bien de mes sujets ?

Fitzwilliam s'abstint de répondre à ce qui n'était après tout qu'une question rhétorique.

Il avait mieux à faire.


	29. Enlèvement

**Kent, Hunsford Parsonage, lundi 10 août 1801. Tard la nuit.**

– Sergent… Sergent…

Kermadec ouvrit les yeux et les cligna dans la foulée. Il faisait toujours sombre et il était sûr d'avoir déjà fait son tour de garde.

Ce qui voulait dire que les problèmes les avaient rejoints.

– Qui ?

– Des Godons. Une cinquantaine. Horse Guards avec tout le tralala.

Kermadec laissa la tentation venir et repartir.

Cinquante c'était de trop, même s'il ne s'agissait que de soldats d'opérette.

– Et ils sont où ?

– Autour de la maison des Collins. Sont arrivés par des chemins détournés. Aucun de nos gars n'était sur leur route. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont déjà là-bas. J'ai cru reconnaître un officier qui entrait. Je peux me l'offrir lorsqu'il ressort. Un joli trou juste au milieu du front.

Kermadec prit le temps de la réflexion. Aussi tentant que c'était, il avait ses ordres. Si quelqu'un tentait de récupérer ou d'enlever la blonde, intervenir s'ils étaient prenables, faire savoir si non…

– Non, on s'abstient. Tu envoies Simon et Gwendal prévenir le patron. Nous on lève le camp et on suit à distance. Je suis sûr que le chef voudra savoir où elle a été emmenée.

– Pas sûr qu'ils l'emmènent.

– Serait pas venu de si loin sans raison et s'ils sont venu si nombreux c'est pour être sûr de pouvoir repartir, y compris après une mauvaise rencontre.

Il commença à récupérer ses affaires.

– File donner les ordres et que tout soit prêt dans dix minutes. Je pense qu'ils mettront plus de temps que ça à préparer tout ce joli monde, mais on ne sait jamais…

* * *

– Colonel Fitzwilliam ! Quelle surprise !

Charlotte avait ouvert et s'était retrouvée face à une ribambelle de soldats portant vareuse rouge et chacots.

– Général Fitzwilliam, pour vous servir, fit Richard en saluant d'une courbette la jeune femme.

Il indiqua les dorures qui s'étaient rajoutées sur sa vareuse et fit un clin d'œil en direction de son hôtesse.

– Il semble que mes services m'aient valu de progresser dans la hiérarchie. Mademoiselle Bennet est-elle présente ?

– Elizabeth ? Non, elle est à Pemberley…

– A Pemberley, qu'est ce qu'elle fait à Pemberley ?

Charlotte qui n'était pas née de la dernière pluie et qui avait, en Avril, constaté que les deux cousins étaient également attirés par son amie, crut bon de couper court à tout vain espoir.

– Elle a rejoint son fiancé, monsieur Darcy, il préférait qu'elle soit loin des Français…

Elle vit le visage du co… général devenir plus pâle.

_Pas de chance_, pensa-t-elle en ne pouvant empêcher une pointe de jalousie la traverser. _En Avril, elle aurait sans doute dit oui… Là, c'est trop tard_.

Elle fit semblant de rien voir.

– Par contre, son père et trois de ses sœurs sont mes invités. Si vous voulez, je peux réveiller monsieur Bennet.

Fitzwilliam s'extirpa tant bien que mal de sa déception amoureuse pour redevenir l'officier qu'il n'aurait jamais dû cesser d'être.

– Je pense qu'il vous faudra réveiller tout le monde, répondit-il son calme retrouvé. Nous sommes là pour ramener mademoiselle Bennet à Londres. Je pense que sa famille souhaitera l'accompagner.

– Jane, vous voulez emmener Jane à Londres ? Mais pour quoi faire ?

– Rien de grave, je vous rassure, le Prince de Galles qui a eu vent de l'intérêt que lui porte le chef des envahisseurs, souhaite pouvoir lui assurer une meilleure protection.

Charlotte ne put réprimer une grimace.

Lady Catherine avait fait son œuvre.

Avec pour résultat la présence de soldats chez elle en pleine nuit.

Elle jeta un regard au travers de la vitre du couloir.

– Vous n'avez vu personne ?

– Non, répondit Fitzwilliam, vous attendez quelqu'un ?

Charlotte fit non de la tête tout en se demandant ce qu'étaient devenus les Français qui surveillaient sa maison depuis le départ de d'Arcy.

– Non, ce n'est pas ça, mais depuis le départ des Français, il y a toujours eu l'une ou l'autre sentinelle discrètement placée à proximité.

Fitzwilliam rejoignit Charlotte à la fenêtre et entreprit de scruter dans la nuit.

– Ils nous aurons vu arriver, fit-il dans un murmure. Pas sûr qu'ils nous laissent repartir. Va peut-être falloir les occuper…

Il se tourna vers son adjoint, un sergent.

– Vous avez entendu ?

– Ouais, répondit-il en faisant une grimace. S'ils sont aux bons endroits, ça va être un tir aux pigeons.

Fitzwilliam ne put qu'approuver.

– Ils sont là pourquoi, fit-il en se tournant vers Charlotte.

– Pour exactement la même raison que vous, répondit-elle en lui lançant un regard noir. Pour assurer la "protection" de Jane Bennet.

Fitzwilliam hocha longuement du chef en fermant les yeux. Manifestement les renseignements du vieux dragon étaient exacts. Le français avait bien jeté son dévolu sur l'aînée des Bennet. Dommage qu'il ne l'aie pas emmené avec lui. Là, ce serait à lui je jouer.

– Donc si nous sortons avec elle, il ne devrait rien se passer…

Charlotte poussa un petit ricanement dérisoire.

– Pas très chevaleresque de se cacher derrière les jupes d'une femme, général.

Fitzwilliam ne fit rien pour la détromper.

– Si ça ne fait que sauver un de mes hommes, je me cacherai derrière toutes les jupes nécessaires. Allez réveiller vos hôtes et demandez-leur de se dépêcher pour se préparer. Nous avons des chevaux de rechange et tous pourrons monter. Prévenez-les que nos n'avons que des selles normales.

Il lui tendit le gros sac qu'il tenait.

– Ce sac contient les plus petits uniformes que nous avons pu trouver. Qu'elles s'habillent en conséquence…

Charlotte ne put que remuer la tête devant une telle affirmation. Non seulement Jane allait être littéralement enlevée mais encore allait-il falloir qu'elle se fasse passer pour un homme.

On aurait tout vu.

* * *

Edward Bennet fut le premier rendu au rez de chaussée.

Il fut salué par Fitzwilliam d'une courbette et d'un salut règlementaire.

– Vous êtes là pour enlever ma fille, à ce que j'ai cru comprendre ?

Fitzwilliam poussa un soupir et tenta, d'un sourire, de désarmer la bombe que le Régent l'obligeait à manipuler.

– Le Prince de Galles pense que l'intérêt que votre fille a suscité chez d'Arcy pourrait nous profiter à un moment ou à un autre.

Monsieur Bennet ne lui rendit pas son sourire.

– Il compte faire quoi, le Prince de Galles ? Menacer d'exécuter Jane si d'Arcy ne plie pas bagages ?

– Rien d'aussi drastique… mentit Fitzwilliam qui n'avait aucune idée de ce que voulait vraiment le Prince de Galles mais qui n'ignorait rien de ses divers vices et défauts. Un manque de scrupule certain faisant partie de ces derniers. Je pense que le Prince de Galles souhaite amener le Proconsul à accepter une discussion.

– Et s'il n'accepte pas, il fait quoi de Jane, le Prince de Galles ?

Fitzwilliam abandonna la tentative d'amadouer le père et se contenta de hausser les épaules.

– Je ne sais pas, monsieur Bennet. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai ordre de la ramener et je compte bien la ramener…

– Et si elle ne voulait pas ?

– Si le Prince de Galles désire me voir, il est évident que j'irai, papa…

Tous les regards se portèrent vers l'escalier où Jane venait d'apparaître.

Fitzwilliam fut absolument incapable de faire rien d'autre que rester bouche bée. Jamais il n'aurait cru que des jambes de femme pussent être aussi longues et aussi fines.

Et lorsque sa longue pérégrination vers le haut prit fin, il se retrouva face au visage le plus merveilleux qu'il lui ait jamais été donné d'observer. Dans une pénombre ne laissant deviner que les contours, entouré d'un halo doré se devinaient deux yeux qui brillaient jusqu'au fond de lui.

Edward Bennet se contenta de jeter un regard vers Charlotte qui le lui rendit.

A croire qu'ils n'avaient plus vu une femme depuis des décennies.

– Humm Humm, toussota monsieur Bennet en tentant de faire revenir Fitzwilliam sur terre.

Il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois et peut-être ne finit-il par sortir de sa transe que parce que Jane termina sa descente.

Elle leva les yeux aux ciel.

– C'est vous qui nous avez imposé cette tenue fit-elle d'une voix exaspérée. Si elle vous choque c'est tant pis pour vous !

Juste derrière apparurent Mary et Lydia toutes deux dans une tenue militaire encore trop grandes pour elles.

– Nous allosn à l'encontre de toute convenance, protestait Mary tout en descendant. Nous devrions refuser…

– Pfouu, arrêtes tes croassements, répliqua Lydia plus satisfaite que jamais. Moi je trouve que ça me va bien. J'adore la sensation des pantalons caressant ma peau à chaque pas. C'est extraordinaire. J'espère que nous pourrons passer par l'un ou l'autre lieu interdit aux femmes. Que ce soit amusant au moins…

Fitzwilliam revint définitivement à lui et entreprit d'expliquer aux trois jeunes filles comment glisser leur cheveux dans le bonnet de fourrure…

– Ça va être insupportablement chaud, protesta Lydia. On n'aurait pas plutôt nous mettre un de ces jolis casques brillants ? Ceux avec la queue de cheval ? Je suis sûre qu'il aurait été plus agréable…

– C'est encore plus désagréable, expliqua Fitzwilliam tout en essayant de montrer, sans les toucher, comment elles devaient s'y prendre pour stocker leurs amples chevelure dans le creux du couvre-chef.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Lydia reconnut le colonel.

– Colonel Fitzwilliam, c'est vous ? Vous vous êtes échappé des geôles françaises ?

Elle se colla littéralement à lui.

– Auriez-vous des nouvelles de ce cher Wickham ? Je me fais du souci pour lui depuis le soir du bal. Le pauvre, il était de garde dans le froid et le noir. J'espère qu'il n'a pas été tué par ces horribles français ?

– Pas de risque là où il se trouvait, grogna Fitzwilliam brutalement ramené sur terre. Il est à Londres où je pense que vous aurez l'occasion de le rencontrer rapidement. Il est de service au palais et avec un peu de chance ce sera lui qui nous recevra à notre arrivée.

Lydia se mit à danser sur place en serrant le chaco contre son cœur comme s'il s'était agi de Wickham.

– Ce cher Wickham est sain et sauf, ce cher Wickham est sain et sauf, chantonna-t-elle. Quelle joie ! J'avais si peur qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose, héroïque comme il est.

Monsieur Bennet mit un terme aux manifestations de joie en récupérant sa fille par le bras.

– Nous avons pris note de votre joie, ma chère. Veuillez maintenant finir de vous habiller. Si j'ai bien compris nous sommes attendus et il semble que ce soit au Palais Royal lui-même. Je pense que pour une fois dans votre vie, un peu de ponctualité serait la bienvenue.

Lydia manqua lui tirer la langue mais voyant le regard sévère de Fitzwilliam elle s'abstint, se pencha en avant, fourra sa chevelure dans le couvre-chef et se redressa.

Prête avant tout le monde.

– Je suis prête crut-elle bon de préciser. Nous pouvons y aller…

* * *

Fin de la journée du lundi 10 août 1801


	30. Chat et Général

* * *

**Chapitre trente**

**Londres, mardi 11 août 1801. Tôt le matin.**

Le retour s'était passé le mieux du monde compte tenu de la tension ressentie.

Fitzwilliam avait craint jusqu'à leur arrivée au Sud de Camberwell que quelqu'un n'essaye de les arrêter.

Fort heureusement, rien d'anormal ne s'était produit et ils avaient rejoint Londres sans encombre.

Mary et Lydia, peu habitués à faire du cheval avait eu du mal mais Jane et monsieur Bennet s'étaient révélés des cavaliers émérites et performants.

Moins d'une demi heure plus tard ils traversaient Westminster Bridge pour se rendre au Palais.

A cette heure matinale, bien que Londres commençât déjà à s'animer, personne ne fit attention à une troupe de Cavaliers plutôt pressée se rendant au palais.

Comme prévu, Wickham était là pour les accueillir et ce seul fait fit des miracles pour Lydia qui était pourtant partie pour se plaindre amèrement de la façon dont elle avait été maltraitée.

Là, elle se contenta de se jeter dans les bras du nouveau Capitaine.

Monsieur Bennet mit rapidement un terme aux manifestations trop inconvenantes et récupéra sa cadette qu'il plaça sous la garde cérémonieuse et emphatique de Mary, elle aussi ayant retrouvée son deuxième souffle face à la démonstration de sa sœur..

La fatigue fut un allié précieux pour monsieur Bennet puisque, malgré son envie de parler à son "cher Wickham", Lydia ne tarda pas à montrer d'intenses signes de fatigue.

– Les appartements destinés à la famille Bennet ont été préparés, fit Wickham. J'y ai fait porter quelques tenues plus convenables pour ces demoiselles. Lorsqu'elles seront reposées, elles pourront reprendre une apparence plus traditionnelle.

Il se permit un coup d'œil lascif.

– Bien que je ne déteste pas leurs tenues actuelles. Je pense qu'une mode féminine avec des pantalons aurait ses avantages.

Jane lui jeta un regard noir et se permit de penser, qu'effectivement, pour donner un coup de pied dans certaines parties sensibles de l'anatomie du mâle humain, le pantalon avait de grands avantages…

Choquée par ses pensées, elle se força à retrouver un calme et une sérénité qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à saisir. Elle poussa un long soupir et, avec son père, entreprit de supporter ses deux jeunes sœurs qui venaient, après leur éclat de fin de nuit, d'atteindre les limites de leur endurance.

Dix minutes plus tard, avec l'aide des domestiques mises à leur disposition, Lydia et mary étaient couchées et dormaient déjà du sommeil de la jeunesse.

Jane, elle, eut plus du mal à s'endormir.

Et pas du tout à cause de l'excitation due au fait d'être hébergée dans des appartements du palais royal.

Non ce qui la privait de sommeil c'était une certaine inquiétude quant à ce que seraient _Ses_ réactions.

La fatigue finit par demander son dû et elle s'endormit finalement.

Et sa dernière image consciente, déjà presque inconsciente, était un sourire. Un sourire qu'elle connaissait bien et un sourire qu'elle avait pleurée des mois durant.

Un sourire qui, quoi qu'elle en pense, n'avait pas disparu de ses pensées.

* * *

Edward Bennet n'alla pas se coucher de suite.

Il était peut-être un vieux gentilhomme campagnard mais il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie et leur présence dans _le_ Palais avait un certain nombre de conséquences qu'il souhaitait connaître avant de se couler dans les bras de morphée.

Il demanda à un des domestiques où il pourrait trouver le Général ou son adjoint et il ne tarda pas à être conduit à une série de pièces de l'entresol où de nombreux gardes étaient en train de prendre un peu de repos.

– Le général ? La pièce au fond… Entrez sans frapper, il est en train de prendre une collation. Il avait prévenu que vous passeriez.

Edward Bennet ne se le fit pas répéter, se rendit à la porte, frappa parce que ne pas le faire aut été malpoli et entra sans attendre.

Une table couverte de victuailles et de divers récipients était occupée par Fitzwilliam, Wickham et un autre officier, un colonel. Une chaise vide attendait et Fitzwilliam invita le père Bennet à s'installer.

– Vous avez servi ici, je crois, fit remarquer le général tandis qu'il lui versait une tasse de thé.

Edward Bennet acquiesça tout en soufflant sur son thé.

– Une année. C'était sous George le second du nom.

Un sourire nostalgique apparut sur le visage du vieil homme.

– C'était le bon temps. Je me croyais immortel et indigne de toute considération. J'étais aussi idiot qu'on peut l'être à cet âge-là. J'avais envie de continuer mais mon mariage et la naissance de Jane m'ont ramené dans le troupeaux des jeunes imbéciles oisifs.

Le colonel partit d'un éclat de rire.

– C'est pas qu'on fasse grand-chose dans les horse guards, hoqueta-t-il d'un rire plutôt équin. Mais je vois ce que vous voulez dire…

– L'Invasion va sans doute changer votre quotidien.

Le colonel fit une grimace.

– J'ai pas l'impression. Le Français, pour une raison que j'ignore, ne se décide pas à venir. Pourtant c'est pas nos défenses qui doivent l'impressionner.

Monsieur Bennet le regarda d'un air surpris.

– Ça me paraît pourtant évident, fit-il. S'il renonce au prestige de prendre notre capitale alors qu'il en a les moyens c'est parce que ça l'arrange qu'elle reste entre les mains de notre Monarque. Et donc la capitale de l'Empire.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui.

– Sans compter que s'il part à l'assaut, il va y avoir du dégât… Et, à mon avis, il préfère nous pousser à la reddition. Londres en bon état sera beaucoup plus précieuse que Londres en ruine. Sans compter que ça donnera une autre image de la France. Ils ont un tel passif de violence et de massacres, ils considèrent qu'il est peut-être temps de passer à autre chose. Leur nouveau chef, celui qu'on appelle le Corse, me semble avoir les pieds sur terre et un solide bon sens. Comme celui qu'il a chargé de prendre l'Angleterre. Lui aussi, il fera ce qu'il faut faire et il évitera de se montrer sous un jour trop négatif.

– Il fait arrêter et déporter les membres de la Gentry, riposta le colonel. C'est plutôt négatif comme action.

Monsieur Bennet, qui y avait réfléchi alors qu'il se trouvait à Hunsford, notamment après que Mary lui ait raconté les détails de leur dîner avec d'Arcy, était parvenu à d'autres conclusions.

– Je n'en suis pas sûr, finit-il par répondre et en levant une main pour éviter toute explosion de ses interlocuteurs.

– Non pas que j'approuve mais je me demande si ce n'est pas un geste plus favorable, pour lui, que défavorable…

Devant l'air incrédule du colonel et intéressé du général, il se décida à extrapoler.

– Je ne sais pas si vous vous en êtes rendu compte, mais cette invasion s'est passée de façon extrêmement civilisée. Je n'ai entendu parler d'aucun massacre et je n'ai pas eu vent du moindre déchaînement de la soldatesque depuis qu'ils ont débarqué.

Il eut une petite moue dubitative.

– Je sais que les nouvelles sont plutôt rares et ne circulent pas bien, mais j'étais dans le Kent, à moins d'une journée de marche de la côte et je n'ai pas vu de longues colonnes de réfugiés en route vers Londres. J'ai vu l'un ou l'autre voyageur pressé mais c'est tout.

Il passa ses doigts sur son menton qui commençait à se couvrir d'un début de barbe.

– Les gens décident avec les jambes. S'ils sont terrorisés, ils prennent leurs quelques biens précieux et ils se mettent en route. Là, ils restent sur place…

Fitzwilliam regarda le vieil homme avec d'autres yeux.

– Et vous en concluez ?

– Qu'ils ont plus peur de tout abandonner que de partir. Donc qu'ils ne craignent pas de subir des exactions. Donc, qu'ils ne subissent probablement pas d'exactions…

– Intéressant, fit Fitzwilliam en sirotant son thé. Intéressant.

Edward Bennet décida qu'il avait assez longtemps tourné autour du pot.

– Quel est notre statut, général ?

Fitzwilliam tourna les yeux dans sa direction et finit par lâcher un long soupir.

– Je suppose qu'il va falloir que je prenne des décisions…

Il se tourna et regarda le vieil homme dans les yeux.

– En ce qui vous concerne, vous et vos deux cadettes, je peux vous faire déposer à l'endroit où vous voulez, y compris Pemberley puisque c'est là que se trouve le reste de votre famille et que, pour le moment, les routes sont libres et passablement peu encombrées.

Il se redressa et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

– Vous pouvez aussi rester à Londres si vous avez un endroit où aller ou, je peux vous héberger dans le maison des Fitzwilliam dans la mesure où le mariage de Darcy avec votre fille fera de vous un mien cousin…

– Moi et mes deux cadettes. Et Jane ?

Fitzwilliam fit une grimace tout en essayant de se masser la tête pour récupérer des idées claires.

– Son cas est… Particulier. L'intérêt que lui porte d'Arcy en fait un atout inattendu dans notre main…

Le colonel jeta un regard étonné vers son supérieur.

– Darcy ? C'est la jeune fille que va épouser Darcy ? Le mieux c'est de la laisser aller à Pemberley, non ?

Fitzwilliam fit non de la tête.

– Nous ne parlons pas du même Darcy, expliqua-t-il. Ce n'est pas encore officiel et je vous prierai de n'en parler à personne tant que le Prince de Galles n'a pas autorisé la diffusion de la nouvelle, mais le chef de l'Invasion est aussi un d'Arcy. Juste un d'Arcy de France.

– Et qui s'intéresse à une autre de vos filles, fit le colonel en regardant vers monsieur Bennet. Si tous les Darcy du monde font la queue chez vous pour trouver une épouse, il va peut-être falloir que je me mette sur les rangs, non ? Je ne suis peut-être pas un Darcy mais un Mayfayr de Cavendish aurait ses chances non ?

Edward Bennet ne put que sourire devant tant de jeunesse.

– Vous êtes le bienvenu pour faire la cour à celle que vous voulez. Mais je vous préviens, seules les cadettes sont encore disponibles et ma plus jeune a décidé que le Capitaine Wickham était l'homme le plus charmant de la terre…

– Qu'à cela ne tienne, pérora le colonel. Si l'uniforme l'attire, je ne la laisserai pas passer dans mon entourage sans au moins lui décocher l'un ou l'autre sourire.

Il se tourna vers Wickham.

– Ça ne vous dérange pas que je tente ma chance ?

– Évidemment que si, colonel, répondit-il. Et sachez que je n'abandonnerai pas le champ de bataille sans me battre.

– Ça me convient, répondit le colonel.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et trinquèrent à la santé l'un de l'autre.

Monsieur Bennet décida qu'il était temps de revenir à la charge.

– Jane ?

Son insistance fit soupirer Fitzwilliam de plus belle.

– Vous aurez compris que ce n'est pas de moi que ça dépend. Tous ce que je peux vous garantir c'est que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que son séjour soit le plus agréable possible et qu'elle puisse recevoir qui bon lui semble.

– Être reçue ?

– Peu probable, je pense que, pour sa sécurité, il vaut mieux qu'elle reste au palais.

– Prisonnière, quoi ?

– En sécurité, insista Fitzwilliam. Je n'apprécie pas le rôle que je luis fais jouer mais le Prince de Galles pense que d'Arcy va réagir.

Edward Bennet ne put que grimacer devant le "plan" du Prince de Galles.

– Il un grand éventail de réactions à sa disposition. J'ai bien peur que certaines d'entre elles ne soient désagréables.

– Nous en sommes conscients mais votre fille est le seul atout que nous avons actuellement dans notre jeu. Nous serions fous de ne pas tenter de l'utiliser.

Monsieur Bennet resta silencieux pendant quelques instants.

– De toute façon, je n'ai plus l'âge pour passer par les toits et délivrer ma fille… Je me plie donc au diktat de la raison d'état. Pour ce qui est de moi-même et de mes deux cadettes, je pense que nous allons rester à Londres où mon frère possède une demeure qui, pour le moment n'est pas utilisée. Je pense qu'il appréciera que nous nous en occupions pendant qu'il est à Pemberley. Et, si jamais il se décide à revenir, il nous trouvera chez lui et nous n'aurons pas besoin de nous courir après.

– D'accord, je vais prévenir le personnel de la maison que vous allez arriver. Vous pourrez vous y rendre dès ce soir.

Monsieur Bennet se leva et salua les trois officiers qui se levèrent et lui rendirent son salut.

– Bonne chance, messieurs, votre futur risque d'être plus intéressant que ne l'a été votre passé.

Il eut une moue désabusée.

– D'ailleurs c'est vrai pour tout le monde, si on veut bien y réfléchir. C'est vrai pour tout le monde.

Il repartit sans se retourner.


	31. Pemberley et les Peaks

**Derbyshire, Pemberley, mardi 11 août 1801. Tôt le matin.**

– Toujours décidé, Charles ?

– Plus que jamais, Darcy. Mon avenir se trouve au Sud. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'y rester mais j'y ai des affaires urgentes à régler et je sens que je peux pas me permettre de ne pas les prendre à bras le corps.

– Elle n'est peut-être plus à Rosings, fit remarquer Elizabeth qui se trouvait à côté de son fiancé pour saluer le départ de son oncle et de Bingley.

– Je me renseignerai lorsque je serai à Londres. Kennedy enverra deux de ses hommes directement à Rosings pour se renseigner. Ils me préviendront.

Darcy fronça des sourcils.

– Nous comptons trop sur ces renégats, gronda-t-il. Nous aurions dû les remettre au Lord Lieutenant.

Elizabeth se serra un peu plus contre lui.

– Ils ne se seraient pas laissés faire et nous avons autre chose à faire que de nous faire tuer par des Irlandais qui ont choisi de ne pas apprécier d'être sous le joug britannique.

Darcy jeta un regard choqué en direction de sa future femme qui le regarda en levant un sourcil.

– Après tout, ajouta-t-elle, si c'est dans le destin des Irlandais d'être sous le joug des Anglais, c'est peut-être aussi le destin des Britanniques d'être sous celui des Français. Si c'est à la capacité de se faire écraser par les troupes d'invasion que ça se juge, nous sommes en train de rattraper notre retard à grande vitesse, tu ne trouves pas ?

– Pas du tout la même chose, firent en cœur Darcy et Bingley.

Elizabeth se contenta de hausser les sourcils et d'émettre un "huuummm" dubitatif.

A ce moment-là, elle se rendit compte que Kennedy était apparu à leurs côtés et qu'il la regardait en souriant.

Elle fit semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué.

Son oncle finit par arriver.

– Désolé pour el retard mais les petits n'avaient pas l'intention de me laisser partir…

– Et ils n'ont pas tort, attaqua Elizabeth qui n'avait nulle envie de laisser partir son oncle préféré. Ils ont juste eu une soirée pour vous voir. A leur place je serai, moi aussi, désespérée.

Elle fronça les sourcils dans sa direction.

– Moi, finit-elle, je me contenterai d'être fâchée. J'aurais aimé que ce soit vous qui m'ameniez à l'autel pour me remettre à mon époux, là, je vais me retrouver toute seule à remonter l'allée.

Son oncle s'approcha d'elle, la prit par le bras et se tourna vers Darcy.

– Monsieur Darcy, en avance et en contradiction avec toutes les lois de la bienséance, je vous remets en confiance et solennellement, ma nièce Elizabeth afin que vous en fassiez votre légitime épouse. Puis-je compter sur vous ?

Darcy récupéra Elizabeth et entoura sa taille d'un bras vigoureux et possessif.

– Vous pouvez, monsieur. J'en ferai mon épouse et la mère de mes enfants. A compter de ce jour, elle ne quittera mes côtés que parce que nous ne pourrons pas faire autrement.

Son oncle se pencha vers Elizabeth et l'embrassa sur le front.

– Sois heureuse, Elizabeth. Sois heureuse aussi souvent et aussi complètement que possible.

Il lui jeta un regard entendu et elle se détesta de rougir de cette façon.

Se pouvait-il ?

* * *

Dès que le groupe de cavaliers, Bingley et Gardiner ayant choisi de monter plutôt que de prendre une calèche, eut disparu, Darcy embrassa sa fiancée, récupéra sa monture et partit au trot vers le Nord.

Il avait rendez-vous avec des gens tout à fait particulier qu'il n'avait jusques-là guère fréquenté mais, que son instant lui disait qu'il fréquenterait souvent dans les prochaines semaines.

* * *

– Monsieur Darcy…

L'homme était petit, maigre et noueux.

Il était aussi le favori de tous ses gardes-chasses et aurait, si Darcy ne s'était pas montré, à deux reprises, magnanimes été un pensionnaire de la couronne de longue date.

– Willoby, fit Darcy en descendant de cheval et le gratifiant d'une courbette protocolaire.

Darcy ne faisait jamais de différence entre ses interlocuteurs. Princes ou tenanciers de ses terres, il était aussi poli avec les uns qu'avec les autres. Son père le lui avait toujours répété, ils étaient à la place qu'ils occupaient du fait de la volonté de Dieu et pour _Lui_, leur place était aussi importante que la leur. A eux de _Le_ remercier dans leurs prières de leur avoir accordé la meilleure place.

– Vous vouliez me voir ?

Il parlait avec l'accent chanté des Peaks et, comme tous les habitants du Derbyshire, mangeait pas mal de voyelles. Mais Darcy qui avait passé une partie de son enfance avec les gamins des serviteurs n'avait aucun mal à les comprendre.

Il lui arrivait même, lorsqu'il restait longtemps en leur compagnie que son accent de Cambridge soit remplacé par celui des Peaks.

– Oui, Willoby, vous voir, vous parler et voir ensembles ce que nous pouvons faire pour nous préparer à l'Invasion.

Willoby hocha de la tête.

– On va faire comme dans le temps, ricana-t-il. Lorsque les celtes se planquaient des Saxons ou plus tard lorsque les Saxons se planquaient des Normands…

Darcy ne put que reconnaître la justesse de la comparaison.

– Exactement, sauf que cette fois ce sont les Anglais qui vont se planquer des Français. Et pour ça faut que je connaisse tous les endroits intéressants…

Willoby le regarda en faisant une grimace.

– C'est que ces endroits sont utiles, monsieur Darcy. Aussi pour éviter vos gardes-chasses. Si je vous dis tout, lorsque la guerre sera finie, j'aurai perdu la base de mon existence.

Darcy ne put que reconnaître la justesse des arguments de son braconnier favori.

– C'est l'existence de tous qui est en jeu, aujourd'hui. J'ai besoin de planquer des fusils et des munitions. J'ai besoin de trouver des grottes suffisamment sèches et sûres pour y stocker la récolte de cette année. J'ai besoin de tout savoir Willoby et je sais que ce savoir-là c'est chez toi que je le trouverai.

La grimace de Willoby s'accentua.

– C'est pas bon pour moi si vous savez tout ça… J'ai jamais caché que je suis un braconnier et je pense que vous n'en avez jamais douté, même si vous m'avez pas envoyé en prison pour ça. Mais j'ai des enfants et c'est à eux que j'ai appris tout ça. C'est eux qui, demain, en auront besoin pour éviter vos gardes-chasses.

– De toutes façons, dans les semaines ou les mois à venir, ce ne seront pas mes gardes chasses qui chasseront le braconnier mais le Français qui chassera le garde-chasse. Et peut-être même une association de gardes-chasses et de braconniers qui seront traqués par les Français. Plus nous en saurons et moins nous perdrons d'hommes.

Willoby se racla la gorge avant de cracher sur un cafard qui prit la poudre d'escampette.

– Qui sait, murmura-t-il. Je pourrais peut-être faire des sous si je vends mes services aux Français. Eux seront autant intéressés que vous pour savoir… Et seront peut-être plus généreux.

Darcy resta calme et maintint une attitude ouverte qu'il ne ressentait pas totalement.

– Je ne ferai aucune promesse et je ne donnerai pas un sou, Willoby. Je n'oublierai pas ceux qui m'ont aidé mais, si ça se trouve, lorsque tout ça sera derrière nous, je serais obligé de braconner pour nourrir ma famille…

Cette remarque fit sourire le braconnier.

– Au fait, m'sieur Darcy, j'oubliais de vous féliciter pour vot' future épouse. L'est sympa et gentille qu'ils disent à Pemberley. Pas pimbêche comme la rouquine. Vous fera de beaux enfants souriants qu'ils disent à Pemberley… Même que vous auriez déjà commencé…

Darcy se sentit rougir comme jamais.

Non seulement les domestiques savaient, mais ils en parlaient. Et manifestement, ils en parlaient loin…

– Vous faites pas de soucis, m'sieur Darcy. On juge pas. C'est normal compte tenu des circonstances et c'est pas que vous seriez un coureur toujours prêt à passer sous les jupes des domestiques.

Avant que Darcy ait pu réagir, Willoby enchaîna.

– Mais y'a qu'à vous que je montre tout. Et y'a des endroits où que je vais exiger que vous le gardiez pour vous et que jamais, même après qu'on ait renvoyé les Français chez eux, vous en parliez à personne et vous y viendrez pas m'y chercher moi et mes 'tiots…

Son regard plongea dans celui de Darcy.

– J'sais que vous n'avez qu'une parole. Si vous me la donnez, je vous montre tout, mais les endroits que je vous dirais qu'ils sont que pour vous, faudra en garder le secret pour toujours…

Darcy prit une longue inspiration. C'était plus que ce qu'il n'avait espéré.

– Je vous donne ma parole à deux exceptions près. Pour certains endroits, j'en parlerai à ma femme pour qu'elle puisse, le cas échéant se mettre à l'abri à un endroit sûr. Enfin, si, je dois, pour sauver des vies, révéler une des caches secrètes, je le ferai. Mais je ne le ferai que pour ça et rien d'autre…

Willoby réfléchit quelques minutes avant d'accepter.

– Pour vot' Dame et pour sauver des vies, je suis d'accord.

Darcy et lui se serrèrent longuement les mains.

– Vous et vos enfants vous avez le temps prochainement ?

– Si on peux chasser sans être emmerdé, on en trouvera…

– Parfait, de toutes façons mes gardes-chasses vont être occupés par ailleurs.

– Pourquoi du temps ?

– Parce que s'il n'y a que vous et moi pour connaître certains endroits je connais déjà les ceusses qui vont trimballer les caisses, les sacs de blé et tonneaux de munition.

Willoby lâcha une série de jurons qui fit rire Darcy.

– Le prix du secret, Willoby, ricana Darcy. Sinon j'aurais fait bosser mes gardes-chasses, là je vois pas d'autre solution…

Willoby grommela tout le reste d'une journée qui apprit plus à Darcy sur son domaine que les vingt huit ans auparavant.

* * *

Dire qu'Elizabeth était surprise tenait de la plus pure sous évaluation.

Elle en était restée bouche bée lorsque Caroline et Louisa étaient arrivées pour proposer leur aide pour les préparatifs du mariage qui devait se tenir le dimanche suivant.

La couturière de Georgiana était déjà passée et les premières esquisses pour la robe avaient été jeté sur le papier et sa mère et Kitty étaient parties avec elle pour choisir les tissus.

Elizabeth était ravie de laisser sa mère s'occuper de sa robe et de celle de Kitty, qui, par la force des choses et à sa grande joie, serait sa demoiselle d'honneur.

Mais que les sœurs Bingley quittent leur domaine pour s'associer à son mariage tenait de la plus totale surprise.

Et le pire de tout, c'est qu'elles semblaient, pour une fois, totalement sincères.

– Bien évidemment, répondit Elizabeth en faisant une prière pour que sa surprise n'ait pas, sur son visage, pris les proportions qu'elle ressentait dans son cœur. Je serai ravie de pouvoir compter sur votre expérience. Je sais que nous sommes dans des délais inacceptables en temps normaux mais la situation étant ce qu'elle est, nous ne souhaitons pas attendre plus longtemps.

– Nous comprenons tout à fait, répondit Caroline Bingley avec un sourire qui pour être contraint était beaucoup moins faux que tous ceux qu'elle avait, jusques là accordé à Elizabeth.

Elle se pencha en avant et récupéra la main d'Elizabeth.

– Je sais que nous n'avons pas commencé nos relations sous les meilleures auspices. Mais quoi qu'on puisse dire à mon sujet je ne suis pas idiote et je sais me rendre compte lorsqu'un combat devient un combat d'arrière garde et donc une inutile perte d'énergie. J'aurais aimé mettre le grappin sur Fitzwilliam Darcy mais je me rends bien compte que je ne l'ai jamais aimé.

Elle eut un sourire désabusé.

– J'étais persuadé qu'il ne cherchait pas l'Amour mais une relation contractuelle et une épouse à montrer dans les soirées. Je me suis trompée et je regrette non seulement d'avoir perdu mon temps mais, en plus, d'avoir fait tout mon possible pour vous abaisser à ses yeux… Je ne vous prenais pas vraiment au sérieux en tant que rivale mais je sentais qu'il avait une attirance pour vous… D'où mes tentatives…

Elle se redressa.

– Mais c'est du passé et si j'ai bien compris la raison principale du départ de mon frère vers le Sud, j'ai l'impression que nous allons être amenées à nous côtoyer régulièrement. Et, une fois la messe dite, chez les Bingley, on en revient aux essentiels et notamment que la famille c'est important.

Elle jeta un regard plein de sollicitude vers Elizabeth qui sentit son cœur fondre.

– Pour les Bennet et les Darcy aussi, la famille c'est important, répondit-elle. Et comme dès dimanche je serai à la fois une Bennet et une Darcy, je suis très heureuse que vous ayez pris sur vous de faire le premier pas dans ma direction.

Elle se leva et Caroline fit de même.

Elle s'embrassèrent.

– Je ne vous en veux pas de me l'avoir chipé sous le nez, je m'en veux de n'avoir pas compris ce qu'il cherchait. Peut-être que si j'avais eu une réelle idée de ce qu'il attendait, aurais-je pu le gagner pour moi…

Elle se recula et regarda ELizabeth dans les yeux.

– Parce que, quoi que vous ayez pu penser de moi, j'ai un cœur et ce cœur attendait, je m'en rends compte aujourd'hui, autre chose qu'une fortune et un nom…

Elizabeth ne put que hocher du chef devant cet aveu d'autant plus désarmant qu'il était empreint d'une réelle honnêteté.

– Je ne me suis jamais fait d'illusions, répondit-elle. Je savais que je ne me marierai qu'avec un homme que j'aurais appris à aimer. J'étais donc prête à en payer le prix et à rester vieille fille si je ne trouvais pas. Ma vérité et l'acceptation de celle-ci m'a donné une légèreté de cœur qui m'a, finalement, amené ce que je désirais…

Elles s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et Caroline crut bon d'ajouter un mot à propos de Jane.

– J'ai conscience que nous avons été horribles, Louisa et moi avec votre sœur qui ne méritait pas d'être traitée ainsi. Mais je ne pouvais courir le risque de voir Bingley se perdre dans les méandres d'une histoire d'amour de laquelle j'étais exclue. J'espérais toujours que lui et Georgiana se découvrent et m'ouvrent un chemin vers Darcy…

– J'avais compris et elle aussi, maintenant. Vous pourrez lui parler directement lorsque Charles l'aura ramenée. Elle n'es pas rancunière et, dans le bonheur d'avoir retrouvé l'homme de sa vie, elle ne se souviendra de rien.

Elizabeth décida qu'il étaiyt temps de passer à autre chose.

Elle fit appeler madame Reynolds et lorsque celle-ci fut arrivée la mit au courant de la volonté des deux sœurs de participer aux préparatifs de son mariage.

Cinquante ans de bienséance ne furent pas de trop pour imprimer un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres tandis que la future maîtresse de Pemberley parlait.

Elle avait eu droit à l'une ou l'autre reprise aux exploits des deux sœurs et elle en gardait un souvenir pénible et douloureux.

Elle fit contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et se jura de prendre madame entre quatre yeux le plus rapidement possible.


	32. Maîtresse Espionne

**Oxfordshire, Oxford, mardi 11 août 1801. **

Les choses avançaient.

Doucement, mais sûrement.

De toutes façons, s'il réussissait à évacuer les livres et les collections, ce serait un plus intéressant mais rien de vital pour la réussite des opérations.

Le plan "Oxford-Cambridge" aurait un aspect hautement symbolique s'il le menait à bien. Mais d'autres opérations lui tenaient beaucoup plus à cœur et certains des responsables de ces opérations venaient de le rejoindre.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui.

Le bureau était d'une grande beauté et les murs étaient occupés par des panneaux sculptés du plus bel effet.

Et le fait qu'il se trouve dans une tour devrait avoir d'excellents effets quant au fait de n'être pas espionné.

Benevento apparut à ses côtés.

– Je suis sûr que personne ne peut écouter, fit-il pour répondre à la question que d'Arcy se posait. L'endroit est vide et personne ne peut y accéder sans passer par les gardes et moi.

d'Arcy fit oui de la tête et entreprit de s'installer.

– Fait les monter discrètement. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un puisse les reconnaître et faire le rapprochement avec moi. Leur sécurité et la suite des opérations en dépend.

– C'est pour ça que j'ai choisi cet endroit. Ils peuvent arriver par les caves et seront masqués. S'ils ont été prudents de leur côté, ils ne risquent rien.

Le Proconsul fit un signe de la main et Benevento sortit pour appeler le premier visiteur.

Un visiteur important. L'homme dont dépendait tout son réseau d'espionnage de Londres.

Ou, pour être plus précis, la femme…

Mais son sexe n'était pas reconnaissable lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce.

Elle se débarrassa de son chapeau à large pans et sourit à d'Arcy.

– Monsieur d'Arcy, fit-elle en le saluant d'une mouvement de la tête. Vous êtes fidèle à vos rendez-vous. Vous aviez dit été 1801 et vous là ponctuel, comme toujours.

d'Arcy lui rendit son salut.

– Madame de Climont… La ponctualité est la politesse des Rois. Considérons que c'est un entraînement.

Elle resta impassible mais ses yeux brillèrent d'un sourire entendu.

– Quelles nouvelles ?

– Londres bruisse de multiples rumeurs et les premiers financiers commencent à retirer leurs billes. Les milieux financiers sont inquiets et essayent de mettre leurs investissements à l'abri. Il y a de bonnes affaires à faire à Londres actuellement.

_Comme prévu_, pensa d'Arcy.

– Quand commenceront-ils à se débarrasser de leurs ouvriers ?

– Ça a déjà commencé, répondit sa maîtresse espionne. Quelques financiers plus peureux que d'autres ont revendu des manufactures pour acheter des actions dans des compagnies ayant des avoirs au-delà des mers. La compagnie des Indes orientales a vue ses actions doubler de valeur en une semaine. Je pense que la hausse va encore durer quelques jours.

– Vendez vendredi, fit d'Arcy. C'est samedi ou dimanche que ces chers investisseurs se rendront compte que la Navy n'est plus en mesure de protéger les convois. Les actions vont tomber comme jamais. Rachetez mardi… Nous devrions pouvoir en prendre le contrôle sans même assécher notre trésor de guerre.

Il fit un mouvement de la tête pour marquer sa satisfaction.

– Au fait, puisque j'en ai l'occasion, félicitations pour votre entreprise de récupération de fonds. Je n'aurai pas cru que vous seriez aussi efficace. Nous n'avons même pas eu besoin d'exporter des fonds. Vous avez, dès votre première année réussi à travailler en autarcie.

Elle le remercia d'un sourire.

– L'idée était bonne et mon établissement est parfait pour la phase de "sécurisation" de la marchandise. Et à partir du moment où nous avons évité les bavures, les choses se sont passées au mieux.

d'Arcy ne pouvait qu'être d'accord.

Les Anglais n'avaient jamais fait le rapprochement entre la vague d'enlèvements –une quarantaine– et ses services d'espionnage. Les gamins avaient été enlevés discrètement et rendus tout aussi discrètement au nez et à la barbe de ce qui se prenait pour des policiers à Londres.

Et la fine équipe qui avait été choisie pour prendre leur succession avait échoué dès son second coup. Et avait servi de boucs émissaires pour l'ensemble de l'opération. Par un coup du sort, un des ravisseurs qui était armé, avait ouvert le feu sur les policiers. La suite avait été un bain de sang sauf pour la pauvre victime qui avait été sauvé par un des policiers.

Personne, dans le désordre né de la fusillade, n'avait remarqué le policier et le ravisseur un peu trop prompt de la gâchette, s'éloigner ensemble vers le port.

Une opération rondement menée et qui n'avait laissée aucune trace.

– Et vos propres opérations ?

Le sourire disparut pour laisser place à un masque effrayant de colère.

– Mes propres opérations ?

d'Arcy ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Elle pouvait, si elle le voulait, continuer à croire qu'il n'avait rien remarqué mais c'était faire peu de cas de son intelligence.

Elle finit par se détendre et le sourire revint.

– J'aurais dû me douter que je ne pourrais pas vous le cacher.

– C'est mon boulot d'être sûr, ma chère. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de n'avoir qu'une source pour mes renseignements et donc j'ai doublé mes organisations. Et en faisant des recoupements j'ai conclu qu'un certain nombre de duels qui se produisaient dans la banlieue de Londres n'étaient pas fortuits… Et comme vous n'en parliez jamais, je me suis mis à suspecter que vous étiez mêlés.

Il l'empêcha de parler d'un geste apaisant.

– Ça ne me pose pas de problèmes, fit-il. Vous gérez ça comme vous le souhaitez. A partir du moment où toutes les précautions sont prises pour que ça ne remonte pas jusqu'à vous, je ne m'en mêle pas.

Josiane de Climont avait un passé assez trouble.

D'abord elle ne s'appelait pas ni Josiane, ni de Climont. Son vrai nom s'était perdu le long de sa longue route vers la vengeance. Route qui avait débuté alors qu'elle n'avait encore que seize ans.

Pas de sa faute d'ailleurs mais de celui du patron de sa maîtresse pour lequel "non" n'avait pas le même sens que pour les autres. Il l'avait violée, engrossée puis jetée à la rue. Depuis, celle qui s'appelait aujourd'hui Josiane de Climont faisait la chasse aux maîtres indélicats. Et elle avait un tableau fort impressionnant.

– Je ne me suis pas associé à vous parce que vous êtes une sainte, mais parce que vous êtes discrète et efficace et ça, ce sont les deux qualités qui m'intéressent. Le reste…

Il fit un geste de la main pour signifier que c'était secondaire et qu'elle pouvait continuer son rapport.

– La situation actuelle, reprit-elle donc, n'est pas favorable du tout. La plupart des mes agents sont restés en arrière alors que leurs patrons prenaient leurs distances avec Londres. Sans compter ceux dont les patrons étaient à Brighton.

d'Arcy ne put que hocher de la tête.

Évidemment que ses propres affaires étaient aussi disloquées que celles des autres dans les circonstances actuelles. Mais il ferait avec, Josiane de Climont avait réussi à placer beaucoup de ses agents auprès des familles les plus influentes et les renseignements qui sortaient des grandes maisons étaient utiles pour construire une image précise de la société britannique de ce début de XIXème siècle.

– Pas de problème pour ces derniers, ricana d'Arcy. Je les ai en détention et ils n'ont aucun scrupule à parler entre eux de choses importantes. J'ai des comptes rendus réguliers qui me parviennent et qui me sont, pour le moment encore, d'une grande utilité. Quant à ceux qui sont partis, moi et la Grande Bretagne nous ferons sans…

Il décida d'en venir à sa tâche immédiate. Même si son autre réseau était mieux approprié, il n'en demeurait pas moins que des informations remontaient peut-être aussi jusqu'aux oreilles de Josiane…

– Quel est l'état de mécontentement de la population de Londres ?

Sa vis-à-vis eut une moue dubitative.

– Normal, finit-elle par dire. On pourrait parler d'inquiétude mais pas de mécontentement. Les Londoniens sont fatalistes pour le moment. Ils constatent et la méfiance viscérale qu'on leur a inculqué à l'encontre des français joue en faveur des autorités en place.

Elle parut réfléchir.

– Même, à en juger d'après mes filles, les Londoniens serrent les rangs autour de leur Roi. Il a beau être fou, ils l'aiment bien. D'autant plus qu'ils détestent ses deux fils aînés.

La réflexion fit grimacer d'Arcy.

Il n'avait pas inclus une révolte dans sa stratégie. Pas de façon indispensable, en tout cas. S'il arrivait que les Anglais se mettent à vouloir vider leurs chefs actuels, il saurait en tenir compte, mais s'ils ne faisaient rien, cela ne changerait rien à ses projets.

Il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il faudrait mettre un peu d'huile sur le feu. Et il savait déjà comment. Mais il lui faudrait un prétexte et il dans l'état actuel des affaires, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter et n'était pas prêt.

– Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour améliorer nos chances ?

Madame de Climont le remercia d'un sourire. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce qu'on lui demande son avis sur les choses relevant du monde des hommes. La politique et la guerre faisant indubitablement parties de ce dernier, elle avait ses idées mais elle avait tendance à les garder pour elle.

De toutes façons, personne n'en tiendrait compte.

Elle prit une longue inspiration.

– Les anglais sont trop francophobes pour que vous ayez une chance de les gagner à la cause de la France. Ils pourraient adopter une attitude neutre envers un conquérant ayant une bonne réputation.

– Quelle genre de réputation ?

Josiane se donna quelques secondes pour clarifier ses pensées.

– Mes filles dévorent les romans à 3 shillings… Et elles rêvent toutes du bel inconnu qui les ferait s'évader de leur quotidien. Elles adoreraient un héros romantique qui serait, en plus, un homme de pouvoir. Et, malgré leur "métier", elles ne sont pas si différentes de toutes les jeunes filles et jeunes femmes d'Angleterre.

Elle le regarda en souriant.

– Vous voyez le genre ? Mystérieux, ténébreux et capable de ressentir des sentiments humains.

– Je ne sais pas si je suis encore capable de ressentir des sentiments humains…

Elle haussa des épaules.

– Ils peuvent être contrefaits mais ça risque de se savoir. Non, une belle et vraie histoire d'amour avec une jeune et belle anglaise… Ce serait parfait…

d'Arcy ne put rien faire d'autre que de froncer des sourcils.

– Vous voulez en venir à quoi ? Vous n'allez pas me dire que toutes ces allusions n'ont pas, quelque part, une motivation de votre part.

Cette fois madame de Climont se laissa aller à rire.

– Pour un homme de votre intelligence, vous avez mis du temps à vous en rendre compte.

Elle mit sa main à la poche et en retira une lettre. Lisez, c'est une copie mais elle correspond, j'en suis sûre à l'original.

Il récupéra la missive et entreprit de la lire.

Très vite, il fronça des sourcils avant de sourire.

– Je n'en attendais pas moins de cette vieille dragonne, ricana-t-il. Avec une introduction comme celle-là, ça m'étonnerait que quelqu'un la lise jusqu'au bout.

Son interlocutrice fit un geste impatient de la main.

– Et ils auraient tort, fit-elle. Votre "tante" y dit des choses très intéressantes qui m'ont beaucoup intéressés… Notamment vers la fin… je crois me souvenir que ça comment par "_Enfin, mais cela tient plus des ragots que d'autre chose…"_ où madame de Bourgh fait des révélations palpitantes qui pourraient nous être d'une grande utilité.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et passa sur la partie où sa tante fournissait au Roi d'Angleterre des données sur ses troupes et parvint à la partie qui excitait tant sa vis-à-vis.

Il relut deux fois et lorsque sa mâchoire se serra de mécontentement, madame de Climont ne put que cacher son sourire derrière un bâillement fictif.

d'Arcy finit par reposer la lettre sur le bureau. Ses yeux étaient devenus sombres et ses lèvres ne formaient plus qu'un rictus plutôt sauvage.

– J'aurai dû la faire déporter, grogna-t-il. Ça m'apprendra à être moins strict avec la famille.

– Et vous auriez eu tort, fit remarquer madame Climont. Elle est très bien votre "tante". Une figure emblématique de l'Angleterre qui ne s'en laisse pas compter. Si quelqu'un arrive à lire cette lettre jusqu'au bout et si le Régent en prend connaissance, vous allez avoir une route directe vers le Régent pour lui faire passer toutes les informations, erronées ou non, que vous voudrez. Et en plus vous sécurisez un peu plus la situation de votre famille… Ça fait partie de vos projets, non ?

– Effectivement, admit d'Arcy. Mais vous faisiez allusion à la dernière partie de la lettre…

– Celle relative aux sœurs Bennet, fit son interlocutrice. Intéressant passage où le choix même d'une vocabulaire inconvenant montre que votre tante y croit. Et si elle y croit c'est que, peut-être, il y a quelque chose derrière ses affirmations.

– Et s'il y avait, cela changerait quoi ?

– Ça changerait beaucoup de choses. Vous êtes sérieux ?

– Pardon, fit d'Arcy qui n'arrivait pas vraiment à deviner où elle voulait en arriver.

– Comme dans vos intentions sont-elles sérieuses ? Où vous voulez juste la mettre dans votre lit et ensuite l'oublier…

d'Arcy lui jeta un regard noir.

– Je ne suis pas de cette race d'homme-là !

– Ravie de l'entendre, c'est un peu comme ça que je vous ressentait déjà. Donc vous êtes sérieux…

– Pas au sens où vous l'entendez, rugit d'Arcy. J'ai une invasion à mener à bien, plus de cent mille hommes à superviser et diriger et, accessoirement, les réactions de mes ennemis à deviner.

– Il y a une réaction que vous n'avez plus à deviner. C'est que si le Régent lit cette lettre, ce qu'il fera tôt ou tard, il va réagir au quart de poil pour récupérer ladite Jane Bennet et la mettre à l'abri…

– Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Il n'a pour le moment que les affirmations empreintes de jalousie d'une vieille rombière que je vais finir par aller décapiter moi-même.

– Justement c'est parce qu'il n'a rien d'autre qu'il va réagir. Il a peut-être un moyen de pression sur vous. Ou peut-être pas. Mais à l'arrivée, il serait fou de se priver du seul espoir qu'il entrevoit. Et parmi tous ses défauts, la folie n'est pas quelque chose qu'il a hérité de son père.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour appeler Benevento lorsqu'elle lui fit signe d'attendre.

– N'essayez pas de l'empêcher, fit-elle. Laissez le Régent emprisonner une innocente sous prétexte que vous êtes amoureux d'elle. Si ça arrive, je vous garantie que j'ai les moyens de faire passer le renseignement dans tout Londres en moins de deux jours. Et s'il s'en trouvera toujours des imbéciles qui hurleront à la traîtresse, la majorité ne verra que le côté romantique de l'affaire. L'horrible envahisseur tombé sous le charme de le beauté éthérée d'une vénus britannique.

Elle lui jeta un regard circonspect.

– Elle est jolie, j'espère ?

– Je ne vois pas ce qu…

– Je vais prendre ça pour un "oui", le coupa-t-elle. Il faudra ça pour que le côté romantique soit encore accentué.

d'Arcy ne put que secouer la tête.

– Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait de rendre jalouse toutes les femmes de Londres pourra accentuer le côté romantique de la "chose".

– C'est très important, au contraire, le mieux ce serait même qu'elle fut exceptionnellement belle. Là, toutes nous pourrons nous imaginer être à sa place, l'envier, la jalouser mais aussi l'admirer pour sa perfection et la plaindre pour son horrible choix de partenaire…

– J'ai pas envie que toute l'Angleterre lui en veuille, intervint d'Arcy. Jane Bennet est trop…

Il hésita et le sourire narquois de sa vis-à-vis ne fit rien pour lui clarifier ses idées.

– Trop… insista Josiane de Climont.

– Trop unique, finit-il par dire après avoir éliminé "pure", "aimable", "douce", "adorable" et "exceptionnelle".

Sa vis-à-vis accepta l'adjectif d'une hochement de tête.

– Et si elle est détenue à la tour de Londres, vous irez à son secours, j'espère ?

d'Arcy se passa les mains dans les cheveux. Comment en était-il arrivé à parler de ça avec une de ses maîtresse espionne. Ils étaient là pour échanger des avis et pour préparer la suite de l'invasion, pas pour parler de sa vie sentimentale.

Si tant était qu'on pouvait parler de vie sentimentale dans son cas.

– Je trouve cette conversation irréelle, finit-il par dire. N'avons-nous pas mieux à faire que de parler de moi et de Jane Bennet ?

– Non, répliqua Josiane. Pas si vous voulez trouver un moyen de rentrer dans le cœur des Britanniques. Pour le moment ils ne voient en vous qu'un horrible envahisseur. Si nous nous débrouillons bien avec ce que le Régent ne va pas tarder à faire, ils pourraient découvrir l'homme. Et une fois qu'ils auront vu l'homme, tout devient possible. Vous verrez…

Il n'avait pas envie de voir, mais il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait plus le choix.


	33. Prisonnière

**Londres, Le Palais, mardi 11 août 1801.**

– Comment ça je reste et vous partez ?

Monsieur Bennet fut surpris du ton sec de Jane. Non seulement elle élevait la voix maintenant, mais il lui arrivait de protester.

Comme là…

– Le Régent veux que tu restes mais il nous accorde le "droit" de partir. J'ai pensé que ce serait mieux d'aller à Cheapside. Comme ça si quelqu'un vient, nous pourrons tout de suite lui dire où en sont les affaires.

Jane regarda vers le ciel et poussa un long soupir frustré.

– Je suis prisonnière, quoi…

– C'est pas comme ça que le général Fitzwilliam définit ton séjour mais ça revient au même.

Elle jeta un regard horrifié vers son père.

– Je dois faire office de chèvre, c'est ça ? La pauvre chèvre bêlante en attendant l'arrivée du tigre que les chasseurs veulent abattre.

Monsieur Bennet décida que ce n'était pas à lui de défendre la position du Prince de Galles. Qu'il se débrouille tout seul.

- Oui, admit-il. Bien que je pense qu'ils aient plus envie de le pousser à discuter qu'à essayer de le capturer. Je ne suis pas certain qu'ils préfèreraient le Corse en tant qu'adversaire sur les champs de bataille.

Jane fit une grimace de colère et serra les poings de dépit.

Toutes choses que Jane ne faisait, habituellement, jamais.

– Ils n'ont pas le droit, fit-elle dans un souffle. Je n'ai rien fait de mal. Je n'ai même rien fait du tout…

Edward Bennet essaya de se convaincre qu'il ne venait pas de discerner du regret dans les paroles de la plus sérieuse de ses filles.

Décidemment ce Français même absent avait une mauvaise influence sur elle.

Pas sûr que Bingley retrouve, lorsqu'ils se reverront la Jane qu'il a laissé derrière lui.

Là encore, le temps n'était pas venu de s'occuper de cette affaire-là. Il verrait avec Jane et, le cas échéant, il en discuterait avec Darcy ou d'Arcy…

_Ce n'est pas ton problème_, se tança-t-il. _Chaque chose en son temps. Commence par maintenant et Jane_.

– Ma chérie, je ne suis pas responsable des décisions du Prince de Galles mais si tu veux que nous restions, nous resterons à tes côtés le temps qu'il faudra.

Jane le regarda intensément avant de secouer la tête.

– Non, ça ne sert à rien que vous soyez enfermés comme moi. Je pense que l'oncle Gardiner va finir par revenir pour s'occuper de ses affaires, le mieux ce sera quand même que vous soyez là pour le mettre au courant.

– Nous pourrions lui laisser un mot. Pour le cas où il passerait.

Jane fit, une fois de plus, non de la tête.

– Il pourrait être trop occupé pour trouver le temps de lire. Sans compter que tu pourras peut-être lui être utile pour régler ses affaires.

Il lui jeta un regard surpris. Lui qui n'avait jamais rien fait d'utile de toute son existence ?

Elle vint à lui et l'embrassa.

– Papa, tu n'es pas aussi inutile que tu essayes de t'en convaincre. Je suis sûr qu'oncle Gardiner sera très heureux de t'avoir à ses côtés. Et tu sera de toutes façons beaucoup plus utile qu'ici.

Un vague tocquement précéda l'entrée d'une Lydia à peine coiffée et plutôt de mauvaise humeur.

– Moi, je n'ai pas envie d'aller m'enterrer à Gracechurch Street. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a l'occasion d'être invités au Palais, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous n'en profiterions pas.

Elle se figea devant son père et lui jeta un regard déterminé.

– J'y suis, j'y reste !

Monsieur Bennet lui jeta un regard étonné et un sourire amusé se glissa sur ses lèvres.

– Je serai ravie de te laisser à la place de ta sœur, mais comme ce ne sera pas possible, je vais me permettre de réaffirmer ma position : nous partons !

– Non, affirma Lydia en accompagnant son affirmation péremptoire d'un trépignement énergique.

– Nous verrons, fit monsieur Bennet sans se laisser démonter. J'ai bien peur que sur ce point je ne me laisse pas dévier de mon cap.

Lydia jeta un coup d'œil en direction de sa sœur qui –pas de chance– semblait aussi mal lunée qu'elle-même et pas du tout décidée à voler à son secours.

_Changement de tactique_.

Elle se jeta au cou de son père.

– Papa, tu ne peux pas laisser Jane toute seule ! Il lui faut quelqu'un pour la soutenir, l'aider, être à ses côtés si ça ne va pas…

Son père l'embrassa, la regarda en souriant et la relâcha délicatement.

– Pas mal, cette nouvelle approche. J'y aurai peut-être cru si elle était venue en premier lieu. Là, même ton pauvre père a été capable de reconnaître l'odieux stratagème employé.

Il la saisit par les épaules et répéta :

– Nous partons pour Gracechurch Street, toi, moi et Mary ! Point final et fin des négociations.

Et sans rajouter un mot, il se tourna et sortit de la chambre.

Lydia poussa un véritable rugissement tout en trépignant de plus belle.

– C'est pas juste, se plaignit-elle. Moi qui veut rester je suis obligé de partir et toi qui veut sortir, tu es obligée de rester.

Ses yeux se mirent à briller et, d'un pas, elle se retrouva à la porte en train d'écouter.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle mit son doigt sur la bouche et se précipita vers sa sœur.

– Allez, murmura-t-elle, on se change…

Jane la regarda l'air un peu perdue.

– Tu veux sortir, non ? Et moi je veux rester ! Donc on fait l'échange. Je deviens Jane et je reste et tu deviens Lydia et tu t'en vas.

– Mais, tenta Jane…  
– Pas de mais, la coupa Lydia. A part le général, personne ne nous connaît vraiment au Palais et je suis sûr que tu n'auras aucun mal à passer pour moi. Moi, restant ici, je ne me fais passer pour rien…

Elle entreprit de déboutonner la robe de sa sœur.

– Allez, ne sois pas aussi gourde. Donne-moi un coup de main et dans une demi heure tu es dehors. C'est bien ce que tu veux, non ?

Jane ne peut qu'acquiescer.

* * *

Vingt minutes plus tard, Jane était de retour dans sa chambre et Lydia dans le carrosse qui devait les mener Graceshurch Street.

– Vous pourriez au moins me punir, fit remarquer Lydia à Fitzwilliam. J'ai essayé de la faire évader, je mérite d'être détenue moi aussi… Ce ne serait que justice.

Fitzwilliam fit semblant de réfléchir quelques secondes.

– Vous avez peut-être raison, mademoiselle Bennet…

Le sourire de Lydia ne dura qu'une seconde.

– Cocher, nous faisons un détour par la Tour de Londres, nous avons une prisonnière à y déposer.

Lydia fut immédiatement entre les bras de son père.

– Papa, ils veulent me mettre en prison, fais quelque chose.

Monsieur Bennet lui jeta un regard étonné.

– N'était-ce pas ce que tu voulais, il n'y a pas trois secondes ?

– Pas à la Tour de Londres, au Palais…

Lorsque Fitzwilliam finit par entrer dans le véhicule, les deux hommes se sourirent.

– Pas trop humides, les cellules, j'espère, fit monsieur Bennet en essayant de garder son sérieux.

– Pas avant mi-septembre, répondit Fitzwilliam. Le moins d'août est le mois le plus sec pour les cellules de la Tour de Londres. Les cuisiniers s'en plaignent d'ailleurs : pas assez humide pour les champignons. Ils sont obligés d'acheter du pain rassis pour les prisonniers. Pas bon pour leur budget.

C'est à ce moment que Lydia se rendit compte que les deux hommes se moquaient d'elle.

Le général eut beaucoup de mal à survivre.

Un peu aux coups de bourse et beaucoup aux éclats de rire qui le secouaient.

* * *

Fin du mardi 12 août 1801


	34. Passions Félines

* * *

**Chapitre trente quatre**

**Londres, Le Palais, mercredi 12 août 1801. Potron-minet.**

Ses lèvres étaient touchées, frôlées, caressées…

Un souffle les survolait et elle eut envie de sourire.

Ce n'était qu'un rêve. En rêve, elle pouvait sourire à un baiser.

Rien de mal à ça dans un rêve.

Un rêve c'était ce lieu magique où elle pouvait être elle-même. Apprécier l'illusion d'une caresse, imaginer la sensation de lèvres sur les siennes.

Elles étaient chaudes et douces et caressantes. Chaque instant s'amplifiait pour ne plus cesser, chaque léger frôlement avait la puissance d'un souffle de tempête.

Quelque chose de doux et d'humide s'insinua entre ses lèvres.

Elles se laissèrent faire et s'entrouvrirent.

La présence se fit plus intense, plus insistante.

Qu'est ce que cela pouvait être ?

Dans son rêve son corps prit la décision la plus évidente. Sa langue n'était pas loin, elle pouvait au moins tenter de goûter.

Elle toucha du bout de la langue et fut aussitôt envahie, assiégée, entourée, contournée et déplacée.

En douceur et pourtant avec force.

Elle comprit que dans son rêve, on l'embrassait.

Ses bras partirent d'eux-mêmes pour se nouer derrière une tête qui…

Elle ouvrit les yeux !

Ce n'était pas un rêve !

* * *

Elle se rétracta, se contorsionna, se défila de toutes les façons que son corps lui permettait dans sa délicate situation.

Une main puissante la bâillonna et une voix, _Sa_ voix se fit entendre.

– J'ai adoré votre rêve… Que n'a-t-il duré plus…

Son cœur battait la chamade et elle était presque hystérique à ses côtés.

Il la récupéra dans ses bras et entreprit de la calmer.

– Calmez-vous, calmez-vous… Il ne va rien vous arriver. Vous êtes avec moi, je vous protégerai…

L'outrecuidance de cette affirmation la calma instantanément.

Comment osait-il se permettre de dire de telles choses ?

La protéger, la protéger…

Alors que c'était lui qui…

Non mais…

Il dut sentir qu'elle n'était plus affolée puisqu'il laissa ôta sa main de sa bouche…

– Et qui me protégera de vous, siffla-t-elle dans un souffle.

– Personne, lui répondit-il aussitôt. Parce que de moi, vous ne craignez rien.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir et essaya de s'éloigner plus de lui.

Elle n'y parvint pas.

– Veuillez me lâcher, monsieur, s'il vous plaît.

Il se passa quelques secondes et puis elle le sentit bouger et s'asseoir. Elle remonta le drap à hauteur de son menton.

– Vous m'avez agressé dans mon sommeil, fit-elle indignée.

Il pouffa dans le noir.

– Agressé, quel vilain mot. J'ai posé un délicat baiser sur vos lèvres…

– Un ?

Il soupira.

– Peut-être deux… Maximum trois, reconnut-il enfin… Et après c'est vous qui m'avez embrassé, je n'y pouvais plus rien.

– Vous avez profité de ce que je m'imaginais rêver, le tança-t-elle. Vous devriez avoir honte.

– Pas une seconde et jamais, répondit-il. Ça a été le plus beau rêve de toute mon existence. Lorsque votre langue est venue caresser la mienne…

Jane passa au cramoisi le plus foncé.

– Jamais elle n'a fait ça; balbutia-t-elle. C'était un simple réflexe.

– Et quel réflexe, fit-il en soupirant longuement.

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit à ses côtés et elle sentit qu'il l'observait la tête posée sur sa main ouverte.

Un long silence emplit la pièce de leur présences respectives et conscientes.

_Comment le fait de ne rien dire pouvait-il être aussi lourd de sens_ ?

* * *

Il avait apprécié sa réponse.

Lorsque sa langue était venue rejoindre la sienne, il avait perdu les pédales. Il avait perdu le contrôle sur elle. Elle n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête, plongeant, virevoltant et tentant de faire le tour de sa bouche plus vite que ses sens n'étaient capables de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait.

Il savait qu'il faisait une bêtise. Qu'il aurait dû l'accueillir, la laisser toucher à son rythme et à son gré. La laisser prendre l'initiative et la garder.

Là, il était passé en mode décérébré impulsif.

Et elle s'était jetée à son cou…

Il se laissa retomber en arrière et poussa un long soupir de satisfaction.

– Je vous adore, Jane Bennet, murmura-t-il. Vous êtes unique et je vous veux à mes côtés…

* * *

Elle laissa ses paroles emplir ses oreilles, et sa tête et son cœur.

Et elles sentaient qu'elles étaient dites pour elle. Qu'elles étaient pleines d'une envie d'elle. Pas les paroles éculées d'un séducteur expérimenté mais d'un homme qui éprouvait.

* * *

Elle se releva d'un bon…

– Vous êtes fou d'être là. Ils vont vous trouver, vous arrêter, vous pendre…

Il fut instantanément sur elle et elle se retrouva couchée ses mains sur ses épaules.

Elle vit sa tête se dessiner dans la pénombre juste au-dessus d'elle et elle vit son sourire briller dans le noir.

– Et ça vous dérangerait, au moins un peu ?

C'est à cet instant que la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait la percuta de plein fouet.

Elle était là, dans le Palais Royal, d'Arcy à califourchon sur elle en train de lui faire ce qui devait bien s'appeler une déclaration.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Son rire le priva de ses moyens et, pendant quelques instants, il resta bouche bée.

– Oui ça me dérangerait, finit-elle par dire pour le rassurer. Je détesterai que l'homme le plus follement séduisant que je connaisse finisse au bout d'une corde.

Son visage se rapprocha du sien.

– Follement séduisant ?

Et de dessiner avec ses lèvres, la plus délicate des caresses qui se puisse imaginer.

– Follement séduisant ?

Nouvelle attaque sur une autre partie de son corps. Ses paupières cette fois.

– Follement séduisant ?

Il répéta ces deux mots plusieurs fois encore tout en laissant son nez s'emplir de son odeur.

– Notre position est compromettante, murmura-t-elle enfin ne trouvant rien de mieux à dire.

– Certes, mais est-ce que ça dérange vraiment ?

Elle ne trouva pas quoi lui répondre.

Du moins avec des mots.

* * *

Ils finirent par avoir fait le tour de la question.

Il avait fait tout ce qu'il était possible de faire sans la déflorer.

Il y aurait d'autres occasions et il y aurait d'autres nuits.

Celle-là resterait de façon indélébile dans sa mémoire et il avait l'espoir qu'elle s'était aussi gravée dans celle de sa partenaire.

* * *

– Et que peuvent bien faire les gardes, finit-elle par dire alors qu'il s'extirpait avec difficultés de ses bras.

– Ils gardent, répondit-il. Simplement, ils ne gardent pas dans la bonne direction.

Il pointa un doigt vers la fenêtre.

– Je suis venu par les toits. Beaucoup plus facile de se déplacer en passant par en haut.

Elle poussa un long, très long soupir de satisfaction.

Jamais elle n'aurait cru que son corps pu ressentir de telles sensations. Elle ne connaissaient pas les mots qui pourraient décrire ce qu'elle avait ressentie mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie : les ressentir à nouveau.

– Reviendrez-vous ?

– Sans nul doute. Je suis comme la lune, je reviens régulièrement même si, de temps en temps, je disparais.

– Reviendrez-vous vite ?

– Je crains que non, répondit-il. Je suis venu dès que j'ai eu confirmation de l'endroit où on vous avait amené. Et comme j'étais à Oxford, je n'avais pas une grande distance à parcourir.

Il se pencha pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres.

– Je souhaitais vous rassurer quant au fait que je ne vous avais pas oublié. Mais le temps de vous libérer de vos odieux geôliers britanniques n'est pas encore venu. Nous ferons ça un peu plus tard. En attendant vous êtes au meilleur endroit pour qu'il ne vous arrive rien. Sous la surveillance de gardes d'élite et sous l'œil intéressé du Régent.

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et récupérant une corde qu'il avait dissimulé sur un côté, passa sur le balcon.

– A bientôt, mademoiselle Bennet. Ne m'oubliez pas…

Elle savait déjà qu'elle ne pourrait pas.


	35. Tigre et Prince

**Londres, Le Palais, mercredi 12 août 1801. Matin.**

George, peut-être bientôt George IV fut réveillé par une désagréable sensation de fraîcheur sur son nez.

Il essaya de se débarrasser de l'encombrante chose en bougeant ou en la repoussant de la main, mais toujours, après son mouvement, elle revenait.

En grognant, il se décida à ouvrir les yeux et à appeler son homme.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte que ce qui le dérangeait c'était la lame d'une épée.

Il s'arrêta immédiatement de bouger et ses yeux suivirent le fil de l'arme jusqu'à une main et, suivant le bras jusqu'à un visage.

Souriant, le visage.

– Vous vouliez me voir, votre Altesse, fit la voix dans un anglais impeccable. Je suis là. Que puis-je pour vous ?

Le Prince de Galles décida qu'il pouvait prendre le risque de se relever.

– Vous pourriez me passer mes deux coussins ? Je préfère être assis pour parler et j'avoue avoir quelque mal à rester assis sans mes deux coussins pour me tenir le dos.

L'homme pencha la tête sur le côté, sourit et fit disparaître comme par enchantement la lame qui le menaçait.

Trois secondes plus tard, il aidait le Prince à se soulever et plaçait les coussins aux endroits adéquats.

– Si je crie vous m'assassinez ?

– Non, j'assassine tous vos gardes et je vous livre sans défense à la vindicte populaire.

George émit quelques claquements de langue.

– Oops, fit-il. Voilà bien un coup bas ou je ne m'y connais pas.

Il se contorsionna un peu plus et finit par trouver une position adéquate.

– Quelles sont vos intentions ?

L'homme s'était récupéré un des fauteuils de la pièce et s'était installé face à la porte et à proximité de la fenêtre.

– A court, moyen ou long terme ?

– Commençons par le court terme.

– Voir pourquoi vous avez cru bon de me convoquer.

– Parler ?

– Vous vous rendez ?

George se laissa aller à ricaner.

– Vous savez bien que je ne peux pas.

– Tôt ou tard vous y viendrez, répliqua d'Arcy. Je suis sur place, mes hommes sont en train d'occuper systématiquement le terrain et j'ai bon espoir de liquider la Royal Navy dans les semaines à venir. A un moment donné votre imbécile de frère rappellera les troupes d'Irlande et vous perdrez l'Irlande et les troupes d'Irlande dans la foulée. Et je n'aurai même pas besoin de rassembler toutes les troupes pour ce faire. Je vous aurais à l'usure parce que contrairement aux autres monarchies européennes que vous aidiez, aucun des monarques ne bougera le petit doigt pour vous sortir des ennuis. Vous êtes tous seuls et tous seuls vous ne faites pas le poids. Pas avec vos meilleures troupes en train de conquérir l'Inde. Je vais vous manger. Et sans le Royaume Uni et la Navy, que vous restera-t-il, votre Altesse ?

Le Prince de Galles perdit son sourire.

– La volonté de résister. L'Angleterre ne disparaîtra pas sans se battre.

– Jusqu'au dernier allemand, irlandais et écossais, railla d'Arcy. Lorsque je les aurais transformé en chair à canon, qui vous défendra ? Qui défendra un prince allemand obèse qui trompe sa femme avec toutes les prostituées de Londres ?

Le Prince de Galles bien que touché par la pique décida de l'encaisser avec humour.

– Pas toutes, seulement les plus drôles. Et dans notre monde on ne considère pas ça comme une tromperie.

– Chez les chats de gouttière non plus mais eux ne prétendent pas à une quelconque supériorité sur le reste de la création.

– Votre langue est aussi vive que votre sabre.

– Katana, précisa d'Arcy. Un souvenir de mes études asiatiques. Ma tante vous en a fait part, je crois.

Il y eut un petit vide dans la conversation.

– Effectivement, et elle a des opinions intéressantes sur pas mal de choses.

– Elle a des opinions sur tout et elles ne sont pas toujours intéressantes. En matière stratégique, elle semble plus douée que dans d'autres. N'écoutez jamais ce qu'elle a à dire sur les autres, elle ne raconte que des mensonges.

Le Prince de Galles poussa un petit soupir.

– Je pense que par le biais, nous venons aussi de parler de vos projets à moyen terme. Le long terme ?

Ce fut au tour de Darcy de ricaner.

– Faire en sorte que cette terre soit unie sous une seule et même autorité ?

– Bonaparte ?

– Le nom importe peu, ce qui est important c'est qu'il n'y ait plus qu'un chef supervisant tous les hommes de la planète.

– Vous aurez quelque mal à convaincre tout le monde.

– Convaincus ou morts, c'est le choix. Tout le monde aura le privilège de se décider en toute connaissance de cause.

Le Prince de Galles jeta un regard circonspect en direction de son interlocuteur encore caché par l'ombre des rideaux fermés.

– Vous y croyez à votre utopie ?

– Non mais je crois à la conviction du cimetière. La planète se porterait mieux sans les humains. S'ils n'ont pas l'intelligence de comprendre leur intérêt, il sera toujours temps de nous en débarrasser.

– Nous ?

Un petit rire s'éleva du fauteuil.

– Vous êtes peut-être une montagne de graisse libidineuse, mais vous n'êtes pas un imbécile. Vous devrez vous contenter de ce que vous croyez deviner. La vérité vous apparaîtra un jour ou l'autre, faites moi confiance.

– Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

– Parce que ma parole vaut ! Et aussi parce que je suis votre seul interlocuteur, pour le moment. Si nous n'arrivons pas à un accord, il faudra simplement laisser cette aventure aller au bout de son cycle. L'Empire Romain aussi a fini par mourir mais avant qu'il ne soit tombé, les îles britanniques ont connu quatre siècles de civilisation romaine. Notre civilisation durera tout autant…

– Vous n'avez pas encore gagné, susurra le Prince de Galles.

– Je ne vois ce que vous pourriez faire pour empêcher les armées françaises d'aller au bout de cette conquête.

Il vit son invité hausser des épaules.

– Franchement vous n'avez à m'opposer que l'espoir que les Anglais soient suffisamment fiers pour se soulever contre l'envahisseur et nous bouter hors de l'île. Franchement, pour ce que j'en ai vu, ce n'est pas une trame crédible. Si nous ne commettons pas l'erreur de nous mettre à dos la population locale, je ne vois pas le moindre risque de défaite.

Le Prince de Galles se déplaça pour se mettre plus à son aise.

– Vous déportez les pasteurs et les ecclésiastiques. Vous les privez du droit de poursuivre leurs croyances.

– Ils peuvent continuer à visiter leurs églises. Le temps où la France faisait du prosélytisme pour le culte de la raison est terminé et nous sommes beaucoup plus tolérants que nous ne l'étions avant la révolution. Le protestantisme et le judaïsme ont droit de cité, aujourd'hui. Nous sommes prêts à écouter les dignitaires de l'église d'Angleterre pour éventuellement trouver un accord.

– Mon père en est la tête, fit remarquer George.

– Ce qui veut dire qu'elle n'en a plus non plus, ironisa d'Arcy. Vous comprendrez que je ne souhaite pas, pour le moment, négocier avec lui. L'archevêque de Canterburry devra faire l'affaire.

Le Prince de Galles sentit une hésitation. Il tourna son regard vers d'Arcy. Ce dernier reprit la parole.

– Est-ce une invitation déguisée ?

– Pardon ?

– Est-ce que vous souhaitez que je vous débarrasse de votre père ?

La question était crue et quelque part le Prince de Galles sur qu'elle répondait à une attente de sa part. Il avait envie d'être le Roi, vraiment, sans discussion possible et sans le risque de voir une période de lucidité de son père remettre en cause ses décisions.

En bref, il avait envie et… Non !

– Absolument pas !

Il vit un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres du français. Il avait senti son hésitation et il savait, sans doute, pourquoi il avait hésité.

– Je n'aurai pas de scrupules, vous savez, insista-t-il. Le Régicide est quasiment une seconde nature chez nous. Et ce serait presque rendre service à mes ennemis. Leur ôter cette terrible incertitude de ne pas savoir qui prend vraiment les décisions…

Une petit rire sardonique s'éleva qui fit froiid dans le dos de George.

– J'ai failli passer par chez lui avant de vous rendre visite. Une rapide coup de Katana et je pose la tête du souverain sur votre commode, et je repars… Ni vu, ni connu et ce matin, au réveil, la surprise…

Il poussa un long soupir avant d'ajouter :

– Mais votre obésité est une contre preuve tellement évidente. Personne n'aurait cru que vous eussiez été en mesure de le faire. Peut-être qu'on aurait soupçonné votre frère de vouloir vous incriminer. Mais je n'y crois pas. Vous vous seriez, bassement, servis de ma présence en Angleterre pour m'attribuer le crime.

Nouvel éclat de rire.

– J'avoue que le projet m'a un peu amusé. Mais j'ai abandonné puisque, pour des raisons que j'ignore, votre père est bien plus aimé que vous. Vous, ils ne vous aiment pas. Sauf peut-être les prostituées… Et encore…

George ne put pas ne pas sentir l'hostilité personnelle émanant de son vis-à-vis.

– Vous ne m'aimez guère non plus, j'ai l'impression.

– Je crois en la vertu chez les monarques, vint la réponse immédiate. Et j'ai le net soupçon que vous n'êtes pas vertueux.

Ce fut au tour de Goerge de rire.

– Aucun monarque de ma connaissance n'est vertueux au sens classique du terme.

– Le petit Nicolas de toutes les Russies pourrait l'être.

– Lui ? On le soupçonne d'avoir été à l'origine de la mort de son père.

– Cessez de le soupçonner, il n'a rien à y voir. Paul le dernier a été victime d'une coterie de ses Boyards.

d'Arcy eut un mouvement d'approbation à destination du monde.

– On trouve toujours des envieux et des fanatiques à utiliser. Le plus difficile c'est d'y intégrer le malade mental qui accepte de laisser la vie pour la réussite de la "cause".

Son regard croisa celui du Prince de Galles.

– Je n'ai pas trouvé à Londres, finit-il par dire. Plein d'aristocrates mécontents prêts à mettre la main à la poche mais pas de fou prêt à se faire sauter avec votre père.

Son sourire devint plus ironique.

– Pour le Prince Frederik j'aurais eu, mais je n'allais pas me priver de l'opportunité d'avoir un imbécile en charge de vos troupes en face de moi.

Ses yeux se fermèrent à moitié.

– Quant à vous j'avais trouvé aussi, mais je suis parvenu à la conclusion que vous m'étiez plus utile vivant que mort. Si, un jour, la nécessité se fait sentir de changer la dynastie, vous êtes le sujet parfait en tant que dernier représentant d'une lignée marquée par la folie et l'hédonisme. Un roi vindicatif et méprisé de tous et qui, désolé pour vous, n'a pas d'héritier direct… Rien que de bonnes bases pour personnifier un excellent bouc émissaire.

George, qui connaissait ses nombreux défauts et faiblesses, ne put que reconnaître que l'analyse était juste. Ses sujets, du plus humble ou plus capé, ne l'aimaient pas. La plupart le détestaient et certains étaient même tellement outrés de ses frasques qu'ils ne venaient même plus à aucune de ses manifestations…

Darcy, par exemple.

– Vous partages les vues de votre cousin ?

– Fitzwilliam ?

Son interlocuteur partit d'un rire beaucoup plus enjoué que les autres.

– Non, Fitzwilliam souffre pour le Royaume. Il souffre de la voir entre les mains ineptes et inaptes d'un vaurien épicurien. Mon cousin est ce qui se fait de pire en matière d'ascétisme frugal. Mais ça va sans doute changer…

– Ahhh ?

d'Arcy lui jeta un regard faussement choqué.

– Comment vous n'êtes pas au courant, votre Altesse ? Monsieur Fitzwilliam Darcy est sur le point de convoler en justes noces avec mademoiselle Elizabeth Bennet, une personne charmante qui, bien qu'avec quelques difficultés, va nous transformer notre ascète frugal en époux souriant…

Le Prince de Galles fronça des sourcils, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu chez d'Arcy.

– Et oui c'est la sœur cadette de votre invitée.

– Comme quoi on trouve des choses intéressantes dans les campagnes reculées d'Angleterre, ironisa le Prince de Galles.

– Sans aucun doute et c'est là que vous devriez chercher les hommes capables de vous sauver.

Le sarcasme revint à la charge.

– Que vous auriez dû chercher, pendant que vous en aviez encore l'opportunité. Maintenant, il est trop tard, c'est moi qui contrôle vos campagnes et c'est moi qui moissonne les riches champs britanniques.

Le Prince de Galles décida de changer de sujet. Ou plutôt de revenir à un sujet qui venait juste d'avoir été abordé.

– Vous l'avez vue ?

– Je fais toujours les choses importantes d'abord, vint la réponse énigmatique. Sur ce point vous pouvez me faire confiance.

Le Prince de Galles se le tint pour dit et entreprit une nouvelle série de questions. Le temps tournait et, avec un peu de chance, son homme finirait par arriver et donnerait l'alerte.

– Ne vous faites pas d'illusion, fit remarquer d'Arcy. Même en plein jour, je sors de votre Palais comme je veux. Mais vous avez raison, j'ai trop tardé.

Il se leva et fit une courbette tout à fait protocoilaire.

– Ce fut un plaisir votre Altesse, j'ai apprécié notre petite conversation comme j'ai apprécié que vous preniez à cœur la sécurité de mademoiselle Bennet. C'est un geste qui vous honore. J'aurais détesté qu'il lui arrive malheur du fait d'une association malheureuse avec moi.

– Qu'est-elle pour vous ?

d'Arcy eut une moue indéfinissable.

– Qui sait ? Peut-être la mère de mes enfants, peut-être la pauvre fille qui aura eut la malchance d'avoir suscité l'intérêt de Geoffroy d'Arcy ?

Il fit un geste vague à destination du ciel.

– La seule chose qui est certaine, pour le moment, c'est que sa sécurité m'importe mais pas au point de risquer la réussite de mon opération. Le Premier Consul n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler un ami. Et je suis persuadé qu'il prendrait très mal que j'abandonne pour les superbes yeux de la plus belles de vos sujets, votre altesse.

Le visage de d'Arcy redevint impassible.

– Et le Premier Consul n'hésite pas à faire payer son déplaisir. Parfois de façon définitive. C'est pour ça que j'apprécie à sa juste valeur votre sollicitude à son égard. Votre sécurité est nulle pour des spécialistes mais bien suffisante pour les imbéciles mécontents normaux qui risquent de mal prendre le fait qu'elle soit associée à mon nom.

– Je pourrais la rendre à son père…

– Elle en serait ravie, j'en suis sûre. Et ce ne sera pas vraiment un problème, les dispositions indispensables sont d'ores et déjà prévues. Mais le fait qu'elle soit ici donne à sa protection un lustre particulier.

Le sourire revint l'espace d'une seconde.

– Les femmes apprécient ce genre de détails.

Il gagna la fenêtre et se coula derrière la double tenture.

– Je vais rester là quelques minutes à vous observer. Et si vous donnez l'alerte trop vite, je serais obligé de donner un coup de pouce à la carrière de votre frère William et éventuellement même de Frédéric, je suis sûr que l'un d'entre eux appréciera. Bonne journée, votre Altesse, nous nous reverrons, j'en suis sûr.

Le silence tomba sur la pièce comme un nuage de brouillard.

George se contorsionna, récupéra les deux coussins et se recoucha. Il avait à réfléchir et une alerte aurait perturbé sa réflexion.

Deux minutes plus tard, le Prince de Galles s'était rendormi et dormait comme un bien heureux.


	36. Prince et Tigresse

Chapitre trente six

**Londres, Le Palais, mercredi 12 août 1801. Matin.**

Jane fut surprise de la foule qui attendait dans le couloir lorsqu'elle se décida à faire savoir qu'elle était réveillée et qu'elle souhaitait prendre son petit déjeuner.

La porte fut ouverte et une véritable troupe fit irruption dans ses appartements.

Une domestique armée d'instruments de mesure divers la passa rapidement en revue avant qu'elle ne soit conduite, gentiment mais fermement vers la salle d'eau où un bain chaud fut prêt en en temps record.

Lavée, bichonnée, coiffée par une véritable artiste, elle se retrouva habillée de la plus belle robe turquoise qu'elle ait jamais vue en train d'être dirigée vers un des salons du Palais.

Pour se retrouver face à un individu nettement ventripotent et à des montagnes de victuailles.

– Je ne vous ai pas attendue pour commencer, fit l'homme qu'elle ne pouvait pas ne pas reconnaître, mais je vous assure qu'avec mon appétit vous aurez sans doute fini avant moi malgré tout…

Elle fit sa plus élégante révérence et, comme on le lui avait appris, évita de regarder son Altesse dans les yeux.

– Oubliez les bêtises qu'on vous a inculqué, fit-il en se resservant une dose gargantuesque de chocolat chaud. Nous aimons bien que les gens auxquels nous parlons nous regardent. C'est plus facile pour découvrir qu'on nous ment…

Elle eut l'air choquée.

– Quelqu'un chercherai à mentir à votre Altesse ?

– Tout le monde, tout le temps, ricana-t-il en buvant une belle gorgée.

Il indique le siège lui faisant face.

– Installez-vous et rendez hommage à ma table. Comme vous voyez, elle est bien pourvue et nous apprécions que nos hôtes prennent plaisir à manger en notre compagnie.

Jane ne se le fit pas dire deux fois –on obéit à son souverain, ça aussi on le lui avait inculqué– et elle fut très satisfaite de ce qu'elle trouva en face d'elle. Et, de tout temps, elle avait eu un excellent appétit et les circonstances étaient, en plus, un peu particulières.

_Il semble que certaines activités ouvrent l'appétit_…

– Joli coup de fourchette, fit le Prince de Galles au bout d'un certain temps. Cela fait plaisir. D'habitude mes hôtes sont plutôt réticents.

Elle lui répondit d'un sourire qui lui apprit pourquoi cette femme intéressait d'Arcy.

Elle n'était peut-être pas la plus belle des femmes d'Angleterre –les plus belles, ils les avaient testées– mais elle était sans nul doute possible la plus… Il hésita. Brillante, était un excellent terme. Elle brillait comme si elle avait été illuminée de l'intérieur. Et comme elle était belle –pas de doute à ce sujet– ça donnait une combinaison qui était fort inhabituelle.

– Votre table est à la mesure de sa renommée, finit-elle par répondre lorsqu'elle eut avalé les restes de sa dernière bouchée. Jamais je n'ai eu le plaisir de boire un chocolat aussi particulier. Son amertume lui confère une texture que je trouve extraordinaire et vos brioches tiennent plus du sublime que tout ce que j'ai jamais eu le plaisir de manger jusqu'ici…

– Ce n'est que juste que le sublime du repas, soit à la hauteur du sublime de mon invitée.

Elle lui fit la grâce de rougir comme plus personne n'avait rougi en sa présence ces dix dernières années.

Mais ses yeux étaient brillants et pleins d'une force et d'une sérénité qu'il ne put s'empêcher de lui envier.

– Il semble que ces derniers temps, fit-elle, les compliments dithyrambiques soient de sortie. J'ai bien peur de n'être ni aussi parfaite ni aussi sublime que certains choisissent de me voir.

– Ce n'est pas un choix, répondit-il galamment, c'est une évidence qui s'impose à tous.

Il eut un geste pour englober la table et son hôte.

– Qui sommes-nous pour refuser de voir la beauté lorsqu'elle se révèle à nous ?

Elle se cacha derrière sa tasse et ses yeux furent parcourus d'étincelles joyeuses.

– Des flagorneurs ?

Il protesta avec véhémence et elle lui fit la grâce de reconnaître qu'effectivement il n'était pas le seul ni le premier à lui faire compliment de son apparence physique.

Lorsqu'ils eurent ainsi, pendant quelques minutes, échangé force compliments, elle finit par le regarder dans les yeux.

– Je suppose que je suis là à cause de la visite de ce matin ?

– Laquelle ? La mienne ou la vôtre ?

Il eut la satisfaction de constater qu'il était, à volonté, capable d'obtenir son éclatante rougeur.

– Je n'avais pas connaissance qu'il vous eut vu, fit-elle en essayant de ne pas perdre le fil de son discours.

– Je pense qu'il est d'abord passé vous voir, fit le Prince de Galles. Il m'a dit qu'il faisait les choses importantes en premier. Aurais-je été lui que j'eus fait tout pareil.

Nouvelle petit pointe de rougeur sur les joues de sa vis-à-vis.

Ou c'était la comédienne la plus extraordinaire de Grande Bretagne ou elle était vraiment ce qu'elle paraissait être.

– Nous n'avons guère parlé, fit-elle en redevenant sérieuse, et ce que nous avons dit n'avait, je le pense, nul intérêt pour le Royaume.

Il avait une petite idée de ce qu'ils avaient faits. Il avait une excellent idée de ce qu'il aurait fait s'il avait été en sa compagnie et –_last but not least_– s'il avait eu le physique athlétique du français.

Il se consola en se disant que _Lui_ n'avait sans doute pas d'aussi bonnes brioches pour le petit déjeuner.

Ni aussi belle compagnie.

– Détrompez-vous, ma chère, même si vous n'avez échangé que des paroles d'amour…

Nouvelle attaque de rougeur. Il commençait à y prendre goût, c'était sûr.

– Sa seule présence à vos côtés est un excellent signe pour l'Angleterre.

– Il a déjà refusé de mettre un terme à son invasion en contrepartie de…

Elle rougit de plus belle. Au point qu'il en vint à se demander si d'Arcy avait vraiment cueilli le fruit où s'il s'était contenté de lui faire une cour polie et de lui poser de petits baisers sur le bout des doigts.

Sûr qu'elle en rougirait tout autant si on y faisait allusion.

– …Moi, finit-elle par avouer.

– Ce fut patriotique de le lui proposer mais probablement très vain. Aucun chef de guerre ne survivrait à une telle décision alors que les troupes sentent que la victoire est proche.

Elle lui jeta un regard inquiet.

– Il semble si sûr de leur victoire, fit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Comme si nous étions déjà vaincus.

Le Prince de Galles reposa sa tasse et repoussa son assiette –presque vide, il faut l'avouer– et la regarda par-dessus la table.

– J'ai bien peur qu'il n'ait raison d'avoir confiance. D'une certaine façon nous, vos dirigeants, nous avons échoué dans notre tâche. Nous avons omis de nous doter d'une véritable défense en tablant sur notre insularité et la puissance de notre marine. Et nous n'avions pas tout à fait tort. Tant que notre marine empêchait l'ennemi de parvenir à nos côtes, nous étions tranquilles. Nous avons juste refusé de prendre en compte l'improbable.

– Et l'improbable est arrivé, murmura Jane.

– A plus d'un titre, mademoiselle Bennet. Nous doutions qu'ils puissent débarquer. Nous nous sommes trompés. Nous doutions qu'il put y avoir un élément positif dans ce débarquement, nous nous trompions tout autant.

– L'élément positif ce devrait être moi, je me trompe ?

– Aucunement… Le fait que d'Arcy vous aie rencontrée et qu'il aie décidé que vous aviez de l'importance pour lui est une excellente chose.

– Je ne vois pas en quoi… Il ne me susurre aucun secret militaire et il a décidé de continuer à envahir notre pauvre Angleterre. Hormis la honte d'être aimée par un ennemi, je ne vois pas du tout ce que mon pays va pouvoir récupérer de ma désastreuse situation.

– Parce que vous ne voyez pas encore l'intérêt que votre "situation" va présenter à l'avenir.

Il récupéra la serviette qu'il avait bloqué sous le col de sa chemise et la jeta à terre.

– Nous pouvons nous faire des illusions, enfoncer nos têtes dans le sable et refuser de voir la réalité de notre position. Mais, en toute bonne foi, notre position est celle d'un futur vaincu. Nous n'avons juste pas les moyens de nous opposer à lui et les troupes les plus proches et les plus aguerries sont en Irlande et si je les retire, l'Irlande s'enflamme.

– Pourquoi ne pas les rejoindre ? Si vos meilleures troupes sont en Irlande, en vous y rendant vous pourrez bénéficier de leur protection et vous pourrez vous y retrancher jusqu'à ce que la situation change. Cela m'étonnerait fort que les français vous surprennent une seconde fois comme à Brighton.

– Abandonner la Grande Bretagne ?

– Vous dites vous-même qu'elle est perdue. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de répréhensible de partir alors qu'il reste un espoir, et un espoir proche. L'Irlande comme tête de pont pour une reconquête c'est quand même plus pratique que le Canada, non ? Surtout si vous vous débrouillez pour garder l'île de Man. Les Français devront répartir leurs défenses sur une plus grande longueur de côtes. Depuis Man, en deux heures vous pouvez débarquer vos troupes en écosse du Sud ou au Cumberland. Et même si la Navy n'est plus aussi forte qu'il y a quelques semaines, elle existe toujours. Elle devrait être capable de protéger la Mer d'Irlande le temps que vous passiez vos troupes. Et après, ce sera une affaire de quelques batailles.

– Peut-être pas seulement, fit le Prince de Galles, je doute que les Français hésitent à fortifier les côtes s'ils savent que nous sommes en Irlande.

Jane le regarda en fronçant des sourcils.

– Vous en parlez comme si ces côtés étaient déjà entre les mains des Français. La plupart sont encore à nous, pourquoi ne pas faire en sorte que le moment venu, les Français aient d'autres problèmes que de s'occuper de ce qui arrive par la mer ? Je ne sais pas, mettez des mines sous tous les endroits où ils risquent de construire des forts. Et faites-les sauter au moment où vous voulez débarquer. Ou creusez des galeries dans les falaises pour que nos soldats puissent monter sans risquer de se faire tirer dessus…

Le Prince de Galles lui fit signe qu'il en avait assez entendu tout en atténuant son geste brusque par un sourire.

– N'en jetez, mademoiselle Bennet, j'ai reçu le message et je vais voir avec mes conseiller ce qu'il y a lieu de faire dans cette direction.

Avec l'aide de ses deux porteurs préférés il s'extirpa de son fauteuil et après lui avoir fait un baise main se dirigea vers sa salle de travail.

– Veuillez reconduire mademoiselle Bennet à ses appartements et prévenez le général Fitzwilliam que je l'attends séance tenante.


	37. Voyageurs

**Chapitre trente sept  
**

**Warwickshire, Rugby, mercredi 12 août 1801. Matin.**

– Les Français, leur armée je veux dire, sont au Nord d'Oxford, expliqua le tenancier de l'auberge. Nous avons eu la visite d'une escouade d'éclaireurs et ils ont observé depuis la butte là-bas…

Et de montrer une colline au Sud de Rugby.

– Et il ne s'est rien passé ?

Monsieur Gardiner avait l'air surpris. Les Français étaient à moins de vingt milles et les gens semblaient calmes.

Très calmes même.

– Si, y'a pas mal de gens qui sont sortis pour regarder. Y'a même quelques gamins qui sont montés sur la butte pour voir s'ils parlaient.

– Et parlent-ils, demanda Bingley.

– Oui, et anglais même d'après ce qu'ils ont dit. Z'avaient pas l'air nerveux et ils se sont montrés plutôt amicaux. Ils ont dit qu'ils n'iraient sans doute pas plus loin par ici. Pour monter au Nord, ils prendront la route de Birmingham, Stoke, Manchester…

– Les éclaireurs français donnent des renseignements sur les directions que vont prendre leurs forces ?

Cette fois Bingley avait l'air stupéfait. Que la population soit aussi calme le laissait déjà sans voix, mais que les français répondent aux questions que leur posent les passants ?

– Et vous les croyez ?

– On avait nos doutes jusqu'à ce matin. L'armée française est repartie à l'aube. Direction Birmingham… Semblent qu'ils tiennent ce qu'ils promettent. Et z'ont rien pillé ou brûlé. Se contentent d'occuper les abords des villes et des villages et attendent que leurs "gendarmes" –on les appelle les noirs si j'ai bien compris, par opposition avec les bleus qui sont les soldats à pied et les verts qui sont leurs cavaleristes– arrivent pour entrer dans les villages. N'y vont pas avant que les "noirs" leur en donnent l'autorisation. Et les noirs, eux, ils se contentent de maintenir l'ordre et de surveiller. Si vous voulez mon avis, Y'a une discipline de fer dans ces armées… Impressionnants…

Kennedy s'approcha au petit trot.

– La route est libre, fit-il. On va pouvoir arriver à Londres d'ici la fin de soirée. Au pire si le mauvais temps s'y met on sera à Luton. Mais avec des chevaux reposés et des routes pas trop encombrées, on devrait réussir Londres. Surtout qu'on change de chevaux à mi chemin.

– Les auberges doivent être plutôt submergées de demandes. Ça m'étonnerait que nos demandes soient prioritaires par rapport à ceux qui remontent vers le Nord et qui doivent avoir les moyens et l'envie de donner de bonnes primes, fit remarquer Bingley.

– Vous en faites pas, lui sourit Kennedy. On a un relais sympa où des potes à nous attendent avec des chevaux frais. Ceux-là personne ne nous les piquera.

Bingley se le tint pour dit. La campagne au Nord de Londres et d'Oxford était nominalement encoure sous l'autorité du Roi d'Angleterre, en fait, les Français y étaient d'ores et déjà au moins à demi installés.

Il se tourna vers monsieur Gardiner l'air plutôt dubitatif.

– Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Sa question arracha un sourire au frère de madame Bennet.

– Que cette campagne a été bien préparée et encore mieux menée ! Les Français font d eleur mieux pour ne pas faire peur. Tout semble mis en place pour que les petites gens ne soient pas terrorisés. Le dénommé d'Arcy semble savoir y faire…

La remarque fit naître une grimace sur le visage de Bingley. Grimace qui lui valut une tape sur l'épaule de son voisin.

– Ne jouez pas perdant, Charles, fit monsieur Gardiner qui avait appris que sous ses airs joviaux et plaisants se cachait un homme sensible et plein de doutes. Ils avaient passé une journée entière à discuter et les deux hommes avaient appris à s'apprécier.

Monsieur Gardiner, notamment avait trouvé en Charles Bingley un homme qui alliait à une ouverture d'esprit et un réel intérêt pour les autres, des connaissances théoriques plus que complètes et un sens aigu des affaires.

A son avis, le jeune homme avait des potentialités et les oublier pour mener une oisive existence de gentilhomme fermier aurait été un véritable gaspillage. Il avait donc entrepris de le convaincre que sa vocation n'était pas l'oisiveté mais le travail et les affaires.

Et sauf le petit problème de son cœur déchiré par les regrets, la culpabilité, les remords et la jalousie, il y était plutôt bien parvenu.

– Il n'a pas encore gagné, vous avez une longueur d'avance. Elle vous connaît et elle vous appréciait, vous pouvez me croire, je l'ai vue languir d'avoir de vos nouvelles.

– Et moi, je n'ai même pas été capable de me renseigner à son sujet. Si elle ne veut plus de moi, elle aura mille fois raison. Je me suis laissé berner par ma propre famille et par mon meilleur ami qui, plutôt que de courir le risque de se retrouver face à celle que son cœur désirait mais que sa raison réprouvait, a tout fait pour nous séparer.

Une grimace de colère enlaidit son visage habituellement si jovial.

– Ils avaient leurs raisons, Charles. Mauvaises pour vous et Jane, mais parfaitement sensées pour eux. La fille d'un gentilhomme campagnard sans fortune ce n'est pas le meilleur parti que vous pouviez espérer.

– Mon cœur l'aurait désirée alors qu'elle n'aurait été qu'une servante, fit Bingley l'air mélancolique.

Il finit par secouer la tête.

– J'ai bien peur que je n'ai gaspillé ma chance avec Jane, rumina-t-il avant d'englober d'un geste rageur la campagne environnante.

– Quelles chances puis-je encore espérer ? Dans quinze jours au plus tard, il occupera toute l'Angleterre. Dans quinze jours au plus tard, il sera l'homme le plus puissant de cette île. Quelle chance puis-je espérer face à un tel homme ?

Monsieur Gardiner fit de gros efforts pour ne pas rire. Bingley aurait non seulement mal pris la chose mais le message qu'il essayait de faire passer aurait été l'inverse que ce qu'il souhaitait.

Quelle chance de pouvoir encore aimer avec cette ferveur.

Penser que le monde s'est écroulé parce qu'une femme vous a rejeté.

Avoir envie de mourir d'Amour…

– Vous n'avez pas encore perdu. Je connais ma petite Jane, elle ne se laissera pas impressionner juste par des conquêtes et un rang, fut-il impressionnant. Elle cherchera l'homme derrière l'habit et elle n'aimera que s'il vaut la peine d'être aimé.

– Jane est un ange qui ne voit que les belles choses chez les autres, soupira Bingley. Serait-il le plus monstrueux des hommes –ce que par sa façon de parler de lui, il croyait dur comme fer– qu'elle ne verrait que ses qualités. J'ai laissé passer ma chance, elle eut pu être mienne et je l'ai laissée me mépriser…

– Jane n'a jamais méprisé personne et j'espère que vous vous rendez compte que dans la même phrase vous venez d'affirmer une vérité et son contraire. Si Jane est un ange –ce que je vous garantie, pour l'avoir connue depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle n'est pas– elle vous traitera avec la même gentillesse qu'elle a envers d'Arcy…

Il fit avancer un peu plus vite son cheval et se porta à hauteur de Charles Bingley. Il baissa la voix, ce qu'il avait à dire ne regardait que Bingley et personne d'autre. Surtout pas les espions de son rival.

– Moi je crois surtout que vous vous faites toute une montagne de ce qu'est ce d'Arcy. Votre admiration pour Fitzwilliam et les exploits de son cousin français vous donnent d'eux une image tout à fait fausse. Ce ne sont pas les surhommes que vous vous imaginez. Et, comme vous l'avez constaté vous-même à votre corps défendant, les Darcy ne sont pas au-dessus des petites faiblesses humaines un peu mesquines. Charles, ce sont des hommes avec leurs faiblesses et leurs qualités et vous avez de grandes qualités humaines et vous pourriez, si vous vous décidiez à faire autre chose que de simplement vivre sur vos rentes, réussir des exploits aussi prestigieux, et bien moins guerriers, que votre rival.

Voilà, il avait jeté l'appât et il le secouait devant le nez du gamin.

– Quels genres d'exploits ?

_Ferré_…

– Les mêmes que ceux de votre père, Charles. Il a monté une fortune extraordinaire à partir de rien. Et il vous l'a laissé pour que vous en usiez et en abusiez, dans le style de vos capés contemporains.

Il posa une main ferme sur l'épaule du gamin.

– Mais Charles, la vie qu'ils mènent est vouée à la disparition. Dans cinquante ans, d'autres hommes domineront l'Angleterre. Et Darcy le sait, lui, qui a financé les recherches géologiques sur toutes ses terres et aux alentours. Il sait que, demain, ses domaines ne lui rapporteront plus assez pour soutenir son niveau de vie et améliorer celui de ses gens. Il a pensé à l'avenir et vous, vous pensez au passé. Les rêves de votre père ne doivent pas être obligatoirement les vôtres. Vous pouvez ne pas suivre exactement ce que votre famille estime être bien pour vous. Comme vous l'avez vu, la famille peut se tromper. Vos sœurs se sont trompés, pourquoi pas votre père ?

– Et vous envisagez quoi ?

– Laissez vos talents d'entrepreneur s'épanouir, Charles. Vous ne serez plus, comme l'a été votre père, obligé de travailler nuit et jour pour assurer votre fortune. Avec ce que vous avez déjà vous pouvez construire une fortune beaucoup plus substantielle en quelques heures par semaine. Mais, je ne me fais pas d'illusions, une fois que vous y aurez pris goût vous ne vous contenterez pas de quelques heures… Et je peux vous aider pour vos premiers pas. Je connais tout le monde et j'ai un bon nez pour les opportunités.

Bingley resta songeur avant de répondre.

– De toutes façon, finit-il pas dire, je ne me sens pas prêt à ne rien faire ces prochains temps. L'oisiveté c'est mauvais quand on a une femme en tête. Je ne fais que penser à elle et je ne fais que me complaire en reproches et en jérémiades. Il est temps que ça finisse, je commence à sérieusement me taper sur les nerfs.

– Voilà la bonne façon de réagir, Charles. Et n'abandonnez pas trop vite. d'Arcy a des atouts mais vous en avez aussi et, si je suis capable de juger Jane, elle ne vous aura jamais condamné pour l'avoir laissée. Surtout si vous lui montrez combien vous avez été idiot de ne pas vous rendre compte de ce qu'elle éprouvait… Et qui correspondait à ce que vous éprouviez de votre côté. Jane est la plus gentille des créatures, elle ne saura pas ne pas vous pardonner.

Bingley lui jeta un regard désespéré.

– Et si ce… Il hésita en inspirant longuement. S'il a trouvé une place dans son cœur ?

– Vous n'aurez qu'à faire ce qu'il faut pour l'en déloger, répondit monsieur Gardiner en essayant de masquer ses doutes. Si d'Arcy avait trouvé à se loger dans le cœur de Jane, personne ne l'en ferait jamais déguerpir. Jane n'était pas de la race de celles qui oublient et abandonnent. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il était sûr que Bingley avait encore toutes ses chances.

Il espéra juste que Jane ne soit pas celle qui ait à payer le prix de l'attachement que semblaient lui porter ces deux hommes.

Elle aurait du mal à se décider à en faire souffrir un. Et s'il était une chose de sûre c'est qu'elle ne pourrait avoir les deux…


	38. Famille

**Chapitre trente huit**

**Derbyshire, Pemberley, mercredi 12 août 1801. Matin.**

– Non, maman, et c'est mon dernier mot…

Madame Bennet leva les yeux aux ciel et prit une longue inspiration qui n'augurait rien de bon quant à la santé des tympans des habitants de l'étage lorsque Fitzwilliam Darcy eut la bonne idée d'apparaître derrière Elizabeth et dans le champ de vision de la mère de celle-ci.

Fitzwilliam Darcy ayant grimpé rapidement les marches du Panthéon personnel de madame Bennet pour s'installer de façon ferme et définitive sur la plus haute marche pouvait se permettre à peu près tout en ce qui la concernait et sa seule apparition vida ses poumons comme par enchantement.

– Je m'excuse d'avoir suivi votre conversation alors que je n'y étais pas convié mais je pense, ma chérie, que votre mère a raison. Une traîne vous irait à ravir et cela permettrait à vos petites cousines d'être mises en valeur pendant la cérémonie. Et quelle jeune fille ne rêve pas d'être, habillée de blanc, en train de progresser solennellement à la suite de la mariée… C'est un souvenir qu'elles chériront jusqu'à leur propre mariage où, si nous avons de la chance, nos propres enfants auront le privilège de remplir à leur tour cette admirable tâche.

Madame Bennet s'empressa d'ajouter deux étages à son Panthéon parce que, manifestement, un gendre riche, beau, influent _ET_ d'accord avec elle, ne pouvait dépérir dans les tréfonds d'un Panthéon de deuxième zone…

Elizabeth n'eut qu'à jeter un coup d'œil au sourire de sa mère et de sa tante pour savoir que son redoutable séducteur de futur mari venait de se gagner la reconnaissance éternelle et le dévouement perpétuel des deux aînées de la tribu Bennet-Gardiner-Darcy.

Elle poussa un soupir et reconnut sa défaite.

– Soit, fit-elle. Mais uniquement pour donner à Emma et sa sœur un tel souvenir impérissable.

Elle fut récompensée d'avoir cédé par une série de baisers furtifs que son fiancé appliqua à la base de sa nuque –et même un peu plus bas– en profitant du fait que sa robe de soirée –jamais il ne se serait permis de venir lors de l'essayage de LA robe de mariée– n'était pas boutonnée dans le dos.

– Monsieur Darcy, fit sa future belle-mère d'un ton faussement choqué. Veuillez cesser immédiatement ces inconvenantes actions. Ma fille est une respectable jeune fille qui ne saurait se complaire à s'exhiber ainsi…

Ses yeux brillants parjurant sans vergogne les reproches de sa voix.

Comme ladite respectable jeune fille était en train de se pencher en arrière avec un sourire béat sur les lèvres, madame Gardiner crut bon d'intervenir à son tour. Toute la maisonnée bruissait des rumeurs que le Maître et la Maîtresse avaient pris un peu d'avance par rapport à leur nuit de noces mais les convenances exigeaient que ces éventuels dérapages n'aient pas lieu dans un lieu ouvert à la famille.

– Monsieur Darcy, fit-elle d'un ton résolu et d'une récupération dudit Darcy, nous vous remercions de votre avis mais les essayages n'étant pas encore terminés, il me paraît nécessaire que vous alliez vaquer ailleurs et que vous évitiez à votre fiancée la honte d'être ainsi vue dans une tenue dépareillé.

Il résista quelques secondes de plus avant d'être promptement éjecté par madame Gardiner.

Privée du soutien de la tête de son fiancé en train de la bécoter, Elizabeth, dut faire deux pas en arrière et descendre de la petite estrade d'essayage pour ne pas tomber en arrière.

Faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé, madame Bennet récupéra sa sœur et la couturière et entreprit de mettre au point le problème de la traîne.

Elizabeth remonta sur l'estrade et son regard croisa celui de Georgiana. Elles échangèrent un long sourire. Elles s'entendaient à merveille et, avec Kitty, étaient inséparables tout au long de la journée.

A la grande surprise de tout le monde, Georgiana avait pris en affection madame Bennet dans laquelle elle reconnaissait, malgré ses défauts nombreux, une vraie figure de maman enveloppante et débordant d'un amour maternel qu'elle ne pouvait que trouver totalement subjuguant.

Si l'on ajoutait à cela le fait que, pleinement rassurée quant au sort de sa famille, l'hystérie de madame Bennet avait presque complètement disparu. Elle s'était, à Pemberley, métamorphosée en une figure bien plus sympathique qu'envahissante.

Elle était présente mais elle avait pleinement conscience qu'à Pemberley elle n'était qu'une invitée qui ne régnait que sur le petit gynécée qu'elle avait ramené avec elle.

Gynécée dont 50 lui échappait de plus en plus et, en compensation, elle s'était mise à enclore dans sa sphère d'amour maternel une Georgiana au début un peu étonnée mais très vite ravie de faire l'objet de démonstrations d'affection aussi inhabituelles que publiques.

Comme Kitty, hors de l'influence néfaste de sa petite sœur, s'était elle aussi rappelée les bribes de bonne conduite que ses parents lui avaient inculquées, la maisonnée était plus que satisfaite des nouveaux venus qui –il faut l'avouer– partait avec un préjugé radicalement favorable dans la mesure où Caroline Bingley ne les aimait pas.

Et, foncièrement, quelqu'un que mademoiselle Bingley n'aimait pas ne pouvait avoir qu'un bon fond. Bon fond qui s'était rapidement révélé. Le reste de la famille était donc attendue avec une impatiente expectative.

* * *

– Ah Evans, fit Fitzwilliam Darcy avec ce sourire vague qui le dénonçait comme pensant à sa fiancée. Quoi de neuf ?

– Les charpentiers m'ont signalé qu'ils auront finis demain et qu'ils pourront précéder aux installations dans les salles du rez de chaussée qui ont été vidées.

– Le convoi pour Man ?

– Partira demain. Nous avons recruté une trentaine d'hommes sûrs des environs pour l'accompagner. Une partie de leurs familles accompagnera le convoi jusqu'à Man où ils s'installeront pour préparer votre éventuelle venue.

– Les instructions pour nos gens de Man sont partis ?

– Dès hier, tout sera prêt si vous vous décidez à ramener madame là-bas.

Fitzwilliam était conscient qu'Elizabeth ne se laisserait pas faire. Qu'elle insisterait pour rester à ses côtés et qu'il mourrait intérieurement de la voir s'éloigner de lui. Mais si elle se retrouvait enceinte, elle partirait pour Man. D'accord ou pas. Et là-bas l'attendrait le docteur Stevens, un vieil ami de la famille qui avait accepté, il y a quelques années de prendre sa retraite dans une demeure appartenant aux Darcy sur l'île. Et elle mettrait au monde leur enfant loin des armées françaises et loin de la guerre.

Ça au moins c'était la théorie.

Il avait déjà, à son corps défendant, compris que sa fiancée avait un caractère pas toujours facile et qu'elle n'était pas prompte à céder aux caprices de qui que ce fut.

Il était sûr que s'il n'était pas intervenu tout à l'heure pour désamorcer la tension qui était en train de monter entre sa mère et elle, la maison serait en train de résonner des cris des deux femmes…

Elizabeth, en effet, semblait, au fur et à mesure où elle s'émancipait des griffes de sa mère avoir de plus en pus de mal à supporter ses exigences.

Sans l'influence très bénéfique de sa tante, Elizabeth serait probablement passée en guerre ouverte avec sa mère depuis deux jours.

Là, les efforts conjugués de madame Gardiner et de Darcy, réussissaient à ramener la jeune femme à une attitude acceptable.

L'angoisse du lendemain et l'anxiété par rapport au sort des ses sœurs y étaient sans doute pour beaucoup mais il semblait qu'au fur et à mesure où madame Bennet perdait ses aspérités, Elizabeth se donnait tout le mal du monde pour créer les siennes propres.

Leurs petites escapades nocturnes l'aidaient manifestement à garder son calme et à ne pas exploser mais, dans certaines circonstances, il sentait Elizabeth prête à exploser. Et, prévenu par l'un ou l'autre membre de la maisonnée, il se précipitait pour jouer les pompiers. Il espérait que sa femme se calmerait et finirait par surmonter ses frustrations et la rancœur qu'elle éprouvait pour sa mère pour, comme tout le monde à Pemberley, accepter madame Bennet pour ce qu'elle était… Une femme pas toujours facile à vivre mais foncièrement gentille et attachée à ses filles avec une réelle dévotion.

Même Fitzwilliam avait surmonté ses préjugés pour découvrir dans sa belle mère une femme pleine de qualités. Un peu bruyante, un peu hystérique et pleine d'une terreur sans fin quant au sort de ses enfants…

Mais aussi une mère qui regorgeait d'une gentillesse et d'une passion pour sa famille qui, si on se donnait le temps de l'observer, ne manquait pas d'apparaître très vite au grand jour.

Darcy était resté sans voix la première fois que sa –_future_– belle mère l'avait embrassé sur le front alors qu'elle le rejoignait dans le petit salon où la maisonnée prenait son petit déjeuner. Comme elle avait accompagnée ce geste d'un sourire qui ne pouvait être décrit comme rien d'autre comme maternel, il n'avait su quoi dire et, une fois son silence accepté comme une acceptation, il s'était retrouvé avec une nouvelle mère.

Pas comme celle dont il se souvenait vaguement et qu'il avait idéalisé toutes ces années durant. Mais maternelle quand même et dont les yeux reflétaient de réels sentiments humains.

Et, au grand étonnement de Darcy lui-même, madame Bennet était devenue un membre de sa famille.

Un membre important même.

Et Elizabeth, elle, n'arrêtait pas d'être à cran avec elle. La moindre parole de sa mère était capable de la faire exploser de les lancer à corps perdu dans des échanges de paroles plus vicieux les uns que les autres.

Un des passe-temps indispensable de la maisonnée consistait à faire en sorte qu'elles ne se rencontrent jamais seules.

Fitzwilliam, dont le sourire avait disparu, se força à reprendre le fil de sa conversation avec Evans.

– Willoby est passé ?

– Avec ses trois fils et ils ont récupéré le matériel que nous avons mis de côté.

Le ton d'Evans était chargé d'une certain opposition et aussi de beaucoup d'incompréhension.

Le sourire de Fitzwilliam reparut.

– Nécessité fait loi, Evans. Willoby et ses trois fils sont peut-être ce qui fera la différence entre la victoire et la défaite. Je ne suis pas décidé à laisser passer la moindre chance de réussir à rendre à notre pays sa liberté et son indépendance.

– Je sais, grogna Evans, c'est juste que ça fait des années qu'on essaye de le choper et de mettre un terme à ses exploits et là, on…

– Si on avait voulu vraiment l'attraper, on l'aurait mis sous les verrous il y a belle lurette. Mais je coirs que papa l'aimait bien, c'est pour ça qu'il est toujours là pour nous aider en cette période de tension et de guerre.

Evans fit une nouvelle grimace.

– C'est juste que c'est pas normal…

– Nous retrouverons la normalité lorsque les Français seront rentrés chez eux et que l'Europe aura trouvé un nouvel équilibre.

Evans jeta un regard sombre dans sa direction.

– Et que se passera-t-il si nous ne réussissons pas à les vider ?

Fitzwilliam partit d'un éclat de rire.

– Nos enfants parlerons français, Evans et ils se marieront, seront heureux et feront des enfants qui, eux aussi parleront français…

Il s'approcha de son intendant.

– Le monde ne s'est pas arrêté quand les Romains sont venus faire de la Bretagne une province romaine. Il ne s'est pas arrêté non plus lorsque les saxons ont réduit les Celtes en esclavage. Et pas non plus lorsque les Normands ont, à leur tour, écrasé les Saxons. Le monde a continué à tourner et des hommes ont continué à mourir pour des causes idiotes. Notre rôle ce sera de faire tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour que nos enfants vivent au mieux et aient moins de problèmes que nous n'en avons connu.

Fitzwilliam poussa un long soupir.

– Nous avons cru trop longtemps à notre invincibilité, mon cher Evans. Nous avons cru que notre trajectoire était toute tracée et qu'elle nous mènerait toujours plus haut.

Evans se laissa aller à sourire.

– Et les Français sont là pour nous rappeler la modestie ?

– Il semble, Evans, il semble… Et, à un moment, d'autres seront présents pour la leur apprendre à leur tour. Et le monde continuera à tourner avec j'espère des petits Darcy et des petits Evans pour s'occuper à mettre de la vie dans Pemberley.

– Et l'autre d'Arcy, le Français, on en fait quoi ?

Fitzwilliam haussa des épaules.

– On en fait rien, Evans. Ou je me trompe fort ou on va avoir le privilège de le rencontrer en chair et en os. Et, si ça se trouve, ce sera lui le nouveau maître de Pemberley. Ce jour-là, Evans, je vous demanderai de le servir comme vous m'avez servi… L'important c'est Pemberley et rien d'autre.

Evans fit non de la tête.

– Désolé de ne pas être d'accord mais Pemberley c'est vous et c'est aussi la future maîtresse. Pemberley sans vous ce sera pas la même chose.

– Mais ce sera toujours Pemberley et ce sera toujours aux Darcy. Tout le monde ne pourra peut-être pas en dire autant. Je veux que vous pensiez à vous et à tous les tenanciers qui resteront ici. Votre vie pourrait ne pas changer beaucoup si vous avez l'intelligence d'accepter le changement qui est sur le point de se produire.

Il laissa un sourire qu'il ne ressentait pas tout à fait prendre possession de ses lèvres.

– Nous avons d'autres perspectives, Evans, nous avons prévu depuis longtemps que nous pourrions perdre ce qui nous semble aujourd'hui si important. Et avec Elizabeth, j'ai plus à emmener avec moi que je n'ai jamais mérité. Alors, on arrête de moudre du noir et on reprend le travail. Tant qu'ils ne sont pas là, nous pouvons encore nous préparer et, peut-être, éviter le pire. Et même s'ils arrivent, on les accueille normalement, la résistance ne viendra pas des villages et pas de Pemberley. Elle viendra des Peaks où nous mettons en place ce qui nous sera nécessaire pour résister.

Evans accepta les arguments de son patron et revint à la raison de sa présence ici.

– Les chariots de grain sont eux aussi prêts à circuler. Les gens sont un peu réticents à voir autant de notre grain partir au Nord.

– Je peux les comprendre mais nous gardons suffisamment pour nourrir tout le monde cet hiver stocké dans les grottes des Peaks et je veux qu'il y ait des rapports qui remontent à l'état major français comme quoi une grande partie de nos réserves de blé sont parties au Nord. Elles ne seront pas perdues et nous éviterons sans doute une razzia généralisée si nous avons des preuves que le surplus est parti ailleurs.

– Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux tout stocker dans les Peaks ?

– Je suis sûr que les Français ont des espions partout. Je veux que nos chariots soient vus en train de gagner le Nord. Ils seront sous bonne garde ?

– Oui, plein de volontaires là encore, ils montent avec leurs familles et rejoindront l'île de Man. J'ai prévu les vaisseaux mais j'ai bien peur qu'une fois sur place, nous n'ayons des problèmes pour assurer le passage. Il risque d'y avoir beaucoup de monde sur la rangs pour traverser…

– Non, répondit Darcy, tout le monde est persuadé que l'Irlande va se soulever dans les jours à venir. Personne n'ira là-bas. Et Man n'est pas, pour le moment encore stratégique. Si nous forçons le train, tout devrait passer avant que les choses ne deviennent trop insurmontables.

Darcy finit par hausser des épaules.

– Et si ça ne marchait pas, ce ne serait pas grave pour autant. Tant que ce ne sont pas Français qui s'emparent de nos chariots, le pire ne sera pas arrivé.

Darcy alla à la fenêtre et regarda le ciel.

– Le ciel est menaçant à l'Ouest, j'ai bien peur que nous n'ayons de la pluie avant ce soir.

Il se retourna vers Evans.

– Vous avez du temps ? J'aimerai visiter quelques voisins avant que le temps ne soit trop inclément.

Evans hocha du chef pour acquiescer.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils partaient vers Lambton.

* * *

Elizabeth, toujours sur son estrade les vit s'éloigner et son visage se renfrogna visiblement. Sa tante, toujours très attentive à ce qui se passait autour d'elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le parc et put encore voir Darcy et son intendant s'éloigner.

– Assez d'essayage, décida-t-elle. Notre fiancée a besoin de se changer les idées. Georgiana, Kitty, vous voulez bien vous occuper d'Elizabeth. Moi, sa mère et madame Reynolds en termineront avec les détails. Allez vous changer les idées…

Elles ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Comme toute jeune fille normalement constituée, l'idée d'un mariage les excitait au plus haut point. L'idée de nouvelles toilettes pour l'occasion –auxquelles Darcy avait tenu pour que tous puissent participer du caractère festif de l'évènement– n'avait pu que plaire plus encore. Mais serrer une préparation de mariage dynastique dans une toute petite semaine tenait de la gageure l'humeur d'Elizabeth suivait une pente vertigineuse malgré les escapades nocturnes et –presque– secrètes dont elle profitait avec Darcy.

Les trois jeunes filles rejoignirent la chambre d'Elizabeth et entreprirent de l'aider à se changer.

Lorsque la fiancée fut, à nouveau dans une des robes simples qu'elle affectionnait, Kitty décida de passer à l'action. La curiosité la démangeait et elle brûlait de connaître la vérité.

Et, elle l'avait appris en seize ans de coexistence avec ses sœurs, rien ne valait l'attaque directe et déstabilisatrice.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle d'eau, y jeta un coup d'œil et lança un clin d'œil à sa sœur.

– C'est par là qu'il passe pour te rejoindre ?

Comme prévu, Elizabeth passa au cramoisis le plus prononcé.

Georgiana aussi d'ailleurs, ce qui fit éclater Kitty de rire.

– Vous devriez vous voir, on dirait deux homards jetés ensemble dans l'eau bouillante, on s'attend vraiment à entendre le sifflement des chairs qui se dilatent.

Elizabeth, offusquée que sa petite sœur puisse ainsi manquer de tact, en profita pour tenter une contre attaque.

– Tu devrais avoir honte, gronda-t-elle, ce genre de commentaire est inconvenant au possible.

Mais Kitty avait appris à la meilleure école, celle de Lydia, que personne ne résistait à suffisamment de culot. Elle décida donc d'insister… lourdement…

– Tu peux parler d'inconvenance, toi, riposta-t-elle. Ce n'est pas moi que le beau Fitzwilliam Darcy vient rejoindre de nuit pour me couvrir de baisers lascifs…

Elle fut ravie de l'effet de son commentaire. Georgiana réussissant à devenir plus rouge encore –ce qui était un exploit– et Lizzie se précipitant dans sa direction.

Souple comme une anguille, Kittie passa entre un fauteuil et le lit et sema Lizzie en faisant un roulé-boulé par-dessus le lit.

– Allez, fit-elle tout en se servant du pied du lit pour se protéger d'une féroce attaque sororale, raconte-nous. Nous avons le droit de savoir nous sommes des sœurs et tes amis… Nous ne nous cachons rien.

Elle fut obligée de se jeter en arrière et vers la gauche pour éviter une nouvelle attaque.

– Rien qu'à voir la façon dont tu réagis est un aveu, ricana-t-elle, tu ferais aussi bien de raconter ! Qu'au moins on apprenne quelque chose d'intéressant et pas seulement les ragots que colportent les domestiques…

Elizabeth passa à son tour sur le lit et se lança, en vain à sa poursuite.

– Je vais t'arracher les yeux, Kittie, fit-elle, juste avant de se prendre les jambes dans le pan de sa robe et de tomber tout à fait peu élégamment sur le sol.

Il y eut un choc sourd, un vague cri et Elizabeth resta au sol sans bouger.

* * *

Georgiana, les yeux exorbités fut sur le point de crier lorsque Kittie l'en empêcha d'un geste péremptoire.

Habituée de longue date aux pièges lâches de grandes sœurs décidées à attraper leurs pauvres et agiles petites sœurs –pourtant pas nées de la dernière pluie– récupéra un verre et de l'eau et en passant par le lit, en versa dans la nuque de sa grande sœur.

Comme prévu, celle-ci fut immédiatement et à nouveau miraculeusement guérie, lucide et en bonne santé…

– Hi hi hi, ricana Kittie, on ne me la fait pas à moi… Je te connais trop bien… Tu as déjà fait le coup à Jane et contrairement à elle, je ne tombe pas dans les gros pièges trop visibles, moi…

Elizabeth récupéra un coussin et procéda à une attaque en règle en se jetant sur le fauteuil pour le faire se renverser en arrière.

Une fois de plus Kittie sentit le coup venir et échappa à la double attaque…

En passant, elle récupéra un coussin à son tour et en bombarda Georgiana qui ne savait vraiment que penser.

Prise par surprise, elle se prit le coussin en plein visage.

Outrée, elle le récupéra et entreprit de se venger…  
Dix minutes plus tard, épuisées, ravies et pantelantes, elles étaient toutes trois affalées sur un lit qui avait besoin de plus que d'un petit redressage.

Elizabeth, les bras en croix et avec Kittie et Georgiana respectivement à sa droite et à gauche, exhala un grand souffle de satisfaction.

Cela faisait des jours qu'elle n'avait pas ri aussi franchement.

Elle se tourna et embrassa d'abord Kittie puis Georgiana qui ne put que faire des yeux ronds devant tant d'affection spontanée.

– Merci, murmura-t-elle. J'en avais besoin. Je commençais à ne plus savoir à quoi m'en tenir. Un peu plus et je finissais aussi hystérique que maman.

Kittie se serra contre sa sœur.

– Maman s'est beaucoup améliorée, murmura-t-elle. Elle est bien mieux dans sa tête ici qu'à Longbourn. Loin de Lady Lucas et tante Philips, elle a presque la tête sur les épaules, tu devrais cesser de la chercher. Ça la rend malheureuse…

Elizabeth poussa un autre long soupir.

– Je sais, je suis désolée, finit-elle par dire. Pour une raison que j'ignore toute la rancune que j'ai amassée à son encontre est en train de ressortir et je ne suis pas capable de ne pas la lui jeter à la tête ma mauvaise humeur.

– Ses nerfs, ça a toujours été sa terreur de nous laisser dans le besoin avec le cousin Collins prêt à nous jeter à la rue. Et le fait de voir le révérend Collins n'a rien fait pour la rassurer quant à la justesse du monde. Là avec tes fiançailles à un des hommes les plus riches d'Angleterre, elle peut se permettre de revivre et d'oublier sa peur. Le fait que tu n'arrives pas à lui pardonner c'est dur pour elle… Il faudrait que tu ailles lui parler.

Kittie se releva et regarda sa grande sœur dans les yeux.

– Mais seulement si tu es prête à lui dire que tu l'aimes et que tu lui pardonnes.

– Sait-elle seulement qu'il y a quelque chose à pardonner ?

– Évidemment qu'elle sait, répliqua Kittie qui, pour avoir été plus proche de sa mère –et donc plus gâtée–, en avait une meilleure connaissance qu'Elizabeth. Elle est peut-être hystérique mais elle n'a jamais été idiote. Elle sait très bien qu'elle t'a négligée et qu'elle t'a laissée de côté à notre profit mais c'est parce qu'elle te trouve trop intelligente pour elle. Elle a toujours eu honte de ce qu'elle estime être de pauvres facultés mentales. Tu l'impressionnes, Lizzie… Parfois je crois même que tu lui fais peur.

Ce fut au tour de Lizzie de se relever d'un bond.

– Je lui ferai peur ? C'est impossible, tu déraisonnes…

Kittie secoua longuement la tête.

– Pas du tout, Lizzie. Tu lui fais vraiment peur. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais parfois tu es plus qu'impressionnante. Tu peux être un véritable monolithe impénétrable lorsque tu te drapes dans ta dignité et que tu nous toises depuis ton pharisaïsme hautain.

– Mon quoi ?

– J'ai cherché longuement, fit Kittie, c'est le mot qui convient. Tu es tellement imbue de toi-même et tellement persuadée d'être supérieure à tout le monde que tu peux être totalement inabordable. Et c'est souvent avec maman que tu es comme ça. C'est aussi pour ça qu'elle n'a jamais fait le premier pas dans ta direction. Elle est sûre que tu es sourde à tout avis autre que le tien, celui de papa ou de Jane.

Un sourire espiègle éclaira le visage sérieux de Kittie.

– Je pense que Fitzwilliam pourrait être intégré dans la petite liste, non ?

Elle s'éloigna un peu.

– Peut-être pas toute la journée mais sûrement la nuit, après qu'il soit ven…

Elle évita avec brio le coussin qui venait de se précipiter dans sa direction.

D'un saut, elle fut à la porte juste avant que le second coussin ne s'écrase contre le bois du vantaux.

Sa tête réapparut.

– Et tu devrais redresser ta literie, sinon la rumeur va finir par dire qu'il passe aussi te voir dans l'après midi…

La chaussure la frôla et elle s'enfuit en riant.


	39. Roi et Tigresse

**Chapitre trente neuf**

**Londres, Le Palais, mercredi 12 août 1801. Matin.**

Jane en avait eu assez de ses appartements et elle avait eu la bonne surprise de n'être pas consignée à l'intérieur. Elle n'avait pas accès aux parcs extérieurs mais le petit parc privé des habitants lui était accessible.

Elle n'avait pas tardé à trouver une rotonde de roses où un banc de bois relativement confortable l'avait accueilli pour lire le livre qu'on lui avait procuré.

Le service de bibliothécaire du palais était parfait et il lui avait suffit de donner le titre d'un livre pour en avoir un exemplaire dans la demi-heure.

Elle était perdue dans la poésie de Wordsworth qu'elle avait découverte deux ans plus tôt lorsque son premier ouvrage était sorti.

Elle avait été très satisfaite que son second volume de "Lyrical ballads" était disponible au Palais.

– Humm Humm…

Un toussotement la tira de sa lecture et, tout en glissant son marque page dans son ouvrage, elle leva les yeux.

Un homme d'un âge certain, une cane de marche à la main, la regardait en souriant.

– Je ne suis pas en train d'occuper votre place, j'espère fit-elle tout en le saluant d'une révérence. Je ne voudrais pas …

Il fit un non véhément de la tête.

– Non, non, je n'ai pas de place particulière dans ce jardin. Il m'arrive de vouloir me changer les idées en laissant les odeurs des roses me bercer vers les rivages dorés et odorants de la jeunesse passée.

Jane lui sourit.

– Je vais pourvoir cesser de lire Wordsworth, puisqu'un poète m'a rejoint.

Il accueillit le compliment avec un sourire et une œillade.

– Cela fait longtemps que plus personne ne m'a complimenté pour ma langue. Ce serait plutôt le contraire d'ailleurs.

Il montra le banc.

– M'autoriseriez-vous à m'asseoir à vos côtés ?

Elle l'invita d'un geste et regarda autour d'elle.

– Je ne suis sans doute pas celle qui est la mieux à même d'autoriser quoi que ce soit en ce lieu. Je ne suis qu'une invitée ici…

Il s'assit et porta sa main à ses lèvres.

– Vous êtes, pour le moment, la nymphe de ces jardins, vous avez tous les droits…

Le compliment fit rire Jane qui trouvait le vieil homme amusant.

– Vous êtes un séducteur, monsieur, je me demande si je ne devrais pas vous laisser rapidement, je courre peut-être des risques à rester ainsi avec vous.

Ce fut son tour de rire.

– Ce ne sont que de beaux restes et rien que du verbal, je le crains. Il y a quelques années, si je vous avait surprise en ces jardins, j'aurai sans doute fait tous les efforts nécessaires pour vous séduire…

Elle parti d'un éclat de rire cristallin.

– Il y a quelques années vous eussiez sans doute dû m'obliger à descendre de l'arbre derrière vous et je doute que vous eussiez trouvé la gamine que j'étais alors susceptible à vos talents de séducteurs.

Il poussa un long soupir.

– Je suis né trop tôt, finit-il par dire. C'est ce que je dis tous les jours à mes conseillers. Je suis né trop tôt et trop loin de ma Patrie.

– Vous n'êtes pas Anglais ? Vous parlez sans accent, pourtant !

– Je suis né à Londres, répondit-il, mais j'ai toujours regretté que mon père ait émigré dans cette île. Je pense que j'aurais été plus heureux dans notre Hanovre d'origine.

Jane eut un geste de compréhension.

– Votre famille est venue pour rejoindre le Roi George II, fit-elle. Et vous regrettez toujours votre Hanovre natal ? Cela fait longtemps pourtant…

– Pas natal, comme dit je suis un vrai londonien.

Il eut un geste de la main.

– Mais assez parlé de moi. Vous m'avez dit que vous étiez invitée au Palais. Lequel de ces effrontés de Princes a découvert votre beauté ?

Jane rougit que le vieil homme put ainsi penser qu'elle était…

– Je suis invitée par le Prince de Galles, mais ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous pensez…

– Si c'est George, alors vous devez être là pour une raison politique. Lui, ça fait longtemps que pour me punir il s'est jeté dans la débauche la plus abominable avec les pires putains de Londres… Il m'étonnerait qu'à son âge, il développe encore un goût cohérent en matière de maîtresse.

Jane se renfrogna.

– Je ne suis la…

Il l'arrêta d'un geste à la fois d'une grande douceur et absolument autoritaire.

– Je n'incluais rien de tel. Je connais les goûts de George et il n'aurait pas le bon goût de vous apprécier.

Les sourcils de Jane se foncèrent et ses yeux s'agrandirent démesurément.

– Ah, fit l'homme, vous venez de comprendre…

Elle fit mine de se lever et il l'en empêcha.

– Vous m'avez déjà salué, jeune fille, il est inutile d'en rajouter une couche tout simplement parce que je suis affublé d'un titre qui fait de moi, en apparence, plus qu'un homme normal.

– Votre Majesté, si je vous ai…

– Rien du tout, l'interrompit-il. Vous n'avez rien du tout. Je suis toujours ravi de rencontrer une personne qui n'a pas préparé longuement son entretien avec moi et qui n'a pas douze doléances différentes à me soumettre.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

– Vous n'avez pas de doléance à me soumettre ?

– J'avoue que je suis prise de cours, votre Majesté, si vous m'accordez un temps de réflexion je trouverai sans doute l'un ou l'autre problème de Meryton qui mérite sans doute de vous être soumis, mais là…

Il lui répondit d'un sourire.

– Disons que je ne vous accorde pas de temps de réflexion et restons en là.

Il poussa un long soupire et déplaça un peu sa carcasse pour être mieux installé.

– Vous disiez que George vous avait invité au Palais. Pouvez-vous me donner quelques précisions ?

Jane ne sut que répondre.

C'était le Roi après tout, elle se devait de lui répondre. Mais comment réagirait-il au fait qu'elle était là parce que d'Arcy s'intéressait à elle.

Comme souvent, elle opta pour la franchise.

C'était ce qu'elle faisait de mieux et ça l'avait toujours servi.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'un bruit de pas se rapprochant de derrière sa Majesté attira son attention.

* * *

– Monsieur Bennet, ravi de vous revoir, vous venez voir votre fille.

Edward Bennet salua le colonel Mayfayr d'une courbette protocolaire et d'un sourire entendu.

– Seulement celle que vous avez désiré garder par de vers vous. Les deux autres, ainsi que vous pouvez le constater, me suivent…

Le colonel fit un salut martial et élégant à destination de Lydia qui lui fit sa plus adorable révérence et à Mary qui y répondit de sa révérence minimaliste habituelle.

– Veuillez patientez quelques instants, fit le colonel. Elle n'est pas dans sa chambre, là et je vais voir si je peux vous la retrouver.

Il fit un signe à un lieutenant qu'il envoya rapidement à la recherche de l'aînée des Bennet.

* * *

– Papa, fit Jane en prenant son père dans ses bras. Tu ne devineras jamais…

Monsieur Bennet jeta un coup d'œil vers l'homme qui était resté assis alors qu'il se rapprochait de Jane en compagnie de ses deux cadettes.

Il finit par faire une profonde courbette.

– Votre Majesté, finit-il par dire.

– Salut Eddy, fit le Roi, cela fait quelques années.

– Vingt quatre ans, sept mois et…

Le Roi l'interrompit d'un geste sec.

– Je vois que tu m'en veux toujours.

– Je n'ai jamais été très porté sur le pardon, votre Majesté. Mais j'ai essayé d'oublier. Jusqu'à maintenant, ça fonctionnait assez bien.

– Désolé, Eddy mais ce serait à refaire, je le referai, sans hésiter. Il y a des choses qui ne se font juste pas !

– Je pense qu'il y a des choses qui ne devraient pas se faire et qui se font quand même, répliqua Edward Bennet. Y compris au sein de la famille royale…

Le Roi secoua la tête et serra fiévreusement la poignée de sa canne.

– Eddy, elle est morte il y a plus de vingt ans, c'est du passé.

Edward Bennet fit une grimace où une intense tristesse trouva sa place.

– Elle ne serait pas morte si vous ne l'aviez pas mariée à ce pourri. C'est lui qui l'a tuée, et comme c'est vous qui l'avez obligée, je vous tiens toujours pour responsable.

George III prit une profonde inspiration avant de se tourner vers Jane et de la saluer d'une petite courbette.

– Je vais être obligé de vous laisser, mes multiples devoirs m'appellent. Au plaisir de vous revoir.

Il se tourna vers Mary et Lydia, les salua avant de se retourner et se diriger vers une des portes intérieures.

Lydia fut immédiatement aux côtés de son père.

– Papa, le Roi te tutoie ?

Monsieur Bennet se tourna vers elle, passa le bras autour de ses épaules et, après l'avoir attirée vers lui, l'embrassa sur le haut de la tête.

– Il semble qu'il ne m'ait pas oublié, ma chérie. Comme quoi la malchance peut vous poursuivre de longues décennies sans que vous puissiez rien y faire.

– Mais…

Il arrêta sa cadette d'un doigt sur sa bouche.

– Plus un mot sur cette rencontre. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler et, de toutes façons, je n'en parlerai que lorsque j'en aurais envie. Je rappelle que nous sommes là pour voir Jane et pas pour parler de moi…

Il se tourna vers sa fille qui se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa longuement.

– Pauvre papa, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille, je suis désolée…

Ces paroles eurent pour résultat de faire apparaître un sourire sur le visage d'Edward Bennet. George le troisième avait raison, c'était loin dans le passé et il avait réussi à oublier quelques années plus tôt. Il était lui-même surpris de la force avec lesquels de vieux souvenirs douloureux pouvaient ressurgir.

Et il avait sa famille, après tout.

Une femme dévouée et fidèle.

Des filles extraordinaires et aimantes. Même si elles n'étaient pas toutes toujours très sensées, elles lui avaient donné beaucoup d'amour tout au long de ces vingt deux dernières années. Et, à elles cinq, elles lui avaient sans doute donné plus de joie qu'un lointain souvenir très douloureux n'avait pu lui faire mal.

– Joli parc, finit-il par dire en récupérant Jane par le bras et en se mettant en route dans les allées où, vingt-cinq ans auparavant un jeune homme marchait au bras d'une jeune femme dans des circonstances bien différentes…

_C'est du passé… Oublie le passé. C'est le présent qui compte et le présent, pour Jane et l'Angleterre, c'est ce d'Arcy_…


	40. Retour à Londres

**Chapitre quarante**

**Londres, Gracechurch street, mercredi 12 août 1801. Tard.**

– Monsieur ?

– Bonjour Jonas, fit le maître des lieux en tendant son chapeau à son majordome.

– Nous espérions que vous seriez en sécurité loin de Londres, monsieur.

– Le reste de ma famille l'est et c'est ce qui me permet d'être ici, avec vous pour régler les affaires courantes. Je n'aurais pas aimé vous laisser dans l'expectative, mon cher Jonas, pas plus vous que le reste de mes employés d'ailleurs.

Il se débarrassa de son manteau et se tourna vers Bingley qui le suivait.

– Monsieur Charles Bingley sera notre invité ces prochains jours. Il a une maison à Londres et il s'y rendra demain, mais dans ces moments troubles, mieux vaut ne pas courir trop de risques.

– Londres est calme, monsieur. Les troupes patrouillent régulièrement et les pauvres sont calmes.

– Espérons que ça va durer, Jonas, mais on est sûr de rien.

Il se tourna vers Bingley.

– La suite orientale peut-elle être préparée pour monsieur Bingley ?

Jonas fit une petite grimace et eut un air désolé.

– Je crains que la suite orientale ne soit occupée. Le frère de monsieur et deux de ses filles sont actuellement hébergés ici… J'ai pensé que ce serait adéquat…

Un sourire s'épanouit sur le visage fatigué de monsieur Gardiner.

– Edward est là ? Avec deux de ses filles ?

– Jane ? fit Bingley en s'avançant les yeux brillants.

– Mesdemoiselles Mary et Lydia, monsieur. Si j'ai bien compris mademoiselle Jane est au Palais, invitée du Prince de Galles.

Monsieur Gardiner put juste rattraper Bingley par la manche.

– A cette heure-ci, personne ne rentre plus au Palais. Vous perdriez votre temps et comme je suis sûr que vous seriez insistant, vous termineriez votre nuit dans les geôles du palais.

Il obligea Bingley à se défaire de son manteau.

– Je vous garantie que mes matelas sont meilleurs que ceux des geôles du Palais et que vous aurez plus de facilité à y entrer si vous êtes en compagnie du papa de la personne que vous souhaitez voir…

Le majordome récupéra le manteau et le chapeau de Charles Bingley avant de se tourner vers le maître de la maison.

– La chambre bleue est encore libre, dois-je donner l'ordre de la faire aérer ?

– Ce sera parfait, répondit monsieur Gardiner en entraînant un Charles pas vraiment décidé à rester à sa suite.

En sortant du hall d'entrée, il fait un signe vers Kennedy qui se tenait un peu à l'écart.

– Faites installer vos hommes dans les communs et demandez à ce qu'on vous indique l'écurie. Je suppose que vous repartez demain matin ?

Kennedy se contenta de hausser des épaules.

– J'aurais sans doute des ordres demain matin. Je déciderai à ce moment-là.

Monsieur Gardiner acquiesça d'un hochement de la tête. Il comprenait que Kennedy et ses hommes attendent les ordres mais il n'en souhaitait pas moins les voir prendre le large le plus rapidement possible.

Pour une vague raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, la présence de renégats Irlandais sous son toit l'inquiétait un peu.

Juste un peu, mais un peu quand même…

* * *

Edward Bennet avait le sommeil léger et la commotion causée par l'arrivée d'une troupe de cavalier en pleine nuit l'avait réveillé. Après avoir reconnu la voix de son frère, il passa une robe de chambre et entreprit de descendre.

Il voulait des nouvelles et sans doute en était-il de même pour eux.

– Edward, fit monsieur Gardiner en le voyant passer la porte, nous ne voulions pas vous réveiller…

– Pas de problème répondit le nouveau venu. J'ai le sommeil léger et la curiosité m'a définitivement réveillé lorsque je me suis rendu compte que c'était vous…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Bingley et un sourire entendu se glissa sur son visage.

– Ça vous dérange si je commence ?

Ni Bingley, ni son frère n'étant opposé, il entreprit de les mettre au courant de ce qu'il était advenu depuis sa lettre vers Pemberley.

La nouvelle de la détention de Jane, eut l'effet escompté sur Bingley qui se mit à jurer comme un charretier et à vouer le d'Arcy aux gémonies.

Les deux anciens échangèrent des regards complices devant tant de jalousie exposée sans vergogne par un parfait exemplaire de la Gentry londonienne.

– Calmez-vous, Charles. Là où elle est, il est peu probable qu'il puisse lui rendre visite.

Charles fit une grimace.

– Tel que vous me l'avez décrit, il me semble tout à fait être le genre de monte en l'air capable de passer par la fenêtre d'une jeune fille pour lui imposer sa présence.

Et le ton utilisé montrait nettement qu'il regrettait amèrement de n'en être pas capable.

– Nous y retournons demain, fit monsieur Bennet. Nous pouvons vous emmener, si vous voulez…

Charles pâlit.

– Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que vous la préveniez et que je ne vous accompagne que le lendemain, si elle a donné son accord.

Il regarda les deux hommes avec un air désespéré dans les yeux.

– Je ne survivrai pas à un rejet de sa part. Si elle refusait de me voir, je le comprendrais, mais si je la vois et qu'elle me tourne le dos, je serai plus que défait, je…

– Elle ne vous rejettera pas, fit Edward Bennet. Nous avons parlé de vous et elle vous garde en haute estime. Elle vous verra, j'en ai la certitude. Par contre, je ne saurai vous garantir que vous êtes toujours l'élu de son cœur. La concurrence a été rude et d'Arcy a mis les moyens pour séduire ma petite Jane.

Le commentaire eut l'effet escompté et Charles Bingley trouva immédiatement le courage d'accepter de l'accompagner dès le lendemain matin.

– Et que s'est-il passé à Pemberley ? Ils sont mariés, j'espère…

Monsieur Gardiner fit non de la tête.

– Monsieur Darcy est, dans certains domaines, plutôt traditionnaliste. Il a tenu à faire une fête où seront conviés ses gens et le maximum de sa famille. Ce qui demande un minimum de préparation. Le mariage est prévu ce dimanche.

Monsieur Bennet fit une moue.

– Ce qui pourrait vouloir dire que je pourrais y être et conduire la mariée à l'autel.

La moue devint grimace.

– Mais ça voudrait dire abandonner Jane à Londres chez le Prince de Galles.

– Nous restons Charles et moi, fit remarquer monsieur Gardiner. Elle ne serait pas tout à fait abandonnée…

Monsieur Bennet acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

– Pas tout à fait, c'est vrai. Mais si je la demande, je connais déjà sa réponse. Elle va insister pour que je me rende à Pemberley pour qu'Elizabeth ait son papa pour son mariage. Elle a toujours privilégié les autres à son propre bien…

– Comme dit, intervint Charles, elle ne sera pas seule, je passerai la voir chaque jour.

– Même si elle le préfère, lui ?

Bingley serra les poings et regarda son peut-être futur beau-père d'un air déterminé.

– Je n'abandonnerai pas sans me battre. Je ne me suis pas montré très malin dans le passé mais s'il y a une chose que j'ai compris c'est que je tiens à elle et que je ne me rendrais pas sans riposter. J'occuperai la place, je la couvrirai de cadeaux, je…

– Tss, tss, tss, firent les deux complices en l'interrompant. A condition que nous soyons d'accord, non ? Vous ne seriez pas en train d'envisager de vous passer de notre accord ?

A leur grande satisfaction, il leur répondit que si et que seule l'avis de Jane lui importait et que s'ils n'étaient pas d'accord c'était exactement le même prix.

Ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble.

A défaut de membre de la famille, ils en auraient fait un homme…


	41. Soupirant

* * *

**Chapitre quarante et un**

**Londres, Le Palais, jeudi 13 août 1801.**

Elle était assise sous une pergolas de roses en train de lire…

Et elle était aussi belle que dans son souvenir.

Plus, même…

Il se prit son temps pour l'observer.

Monsieur Bennet lui avait dit qu'il lui laisserait une demi heure tout seul.

Il avait donc le temps. Suffisamment de temps.

Il finit par se donner un coup de pied mental et ranger sa lâcheté quelque part tout au fond de lui-même.

_Vas-y… Vas-y, maintenant_…

Il s'approcha et poussa un discret toussotement.

Elle leva les yeux et un sourire radieux illumina le jardin.

– Charles, fit Jane en se levant et en se précipitant vers lui.

Il se retrouva donc avec la femme de ses rêves dans ses bras et, pendant un temps, qu'il aurait été bien incapable de préciser, il flotta sur un nuage multicolore pendant que ses sens tournaient à vide…

Elle l'avait, pour la première fois de sa vie appelé par son prénom. Comme s'ils avaient déjà été fiancés.

_Peut-être… Peut-être…_

Il finit par revenir à lui et poussa l'inconvenance jusqu'à poser ses lèvres sur les cheveux de sa belle qu'un vent tout aussi inconvenant avait découvert en jetant son chapeau au sol.

Elle s'extirpa de ses bras et le regarda avec au fond des yeux une lueur mutine qui lui liquéfia les jambes.

Il resta debout par la seule force de sa volonté.

– Je suis heureuse de vous revoir, Charles. Elizabeth disait que vous reviendriez, je dois avouer que, moi, j'en ai douté.

– J'ai été aveuglé par mes doutes. On me disait que vous ne vous intéressiez à moi que par devoir et j'étais convaincu qu'une créature aussi divine que vous ne pouvait que m'ignorer. Il n'a pas été difficile de me convaincre de ce que je craignais le plus au monde.

Elle sourit devant l'utilisation de l'adjectif. A force de l'entendre dans la bouche d'hommes aussi différents et aussi particuliers, peut-être finirait-elle par y croire.

– J'ai beaucoup pensé à vous ces derniers temps.

– Pas plus que moi, balbutia-t-il. J'en suis sûr, pas plus que moi…

Elle se recula un peu plus et un air mutin se glissa sur ses traits.

– Vous avez sans doute raison, Charles, parce qu'il faut que je vous avoue que vous n'êtes plus le seul à occuper mes pensées.

L'air béat de Bingley disparut pour laisser la place à un air profondément irrité.

– d'Arcy, gronda-t-il…

– d'Arcy, reconnut-elle. Elle se recula encore plus et sortit du havre de ses bras. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas avancer et la reprendre dans ses bras.

Il n'était pas d'Arcy, il la respecterait.

Elle fit une grimace.

– Lui, aurait suivi, fit-elle remarquer. Lui, me tiendrait toujours…

– Je ne suis pas lui, fit Bingley dans un souffle à peine audible. Je ne suis pas lui et je n'ai pas envie d'être lui. Je vous admire et je vous respecte, Jane… Je vous aime et si vous le voulez je vous…

Elle l'interrompit en s'avançant et en posant un doigt impérieux sur ses lèvres.

– Ne me le demandez pas, Charles. Pas maintenant ! Pas ici ! Pas si vous n'avez pas envie de m'entendre vous dire non. Il y a six mois, vous auriez fait de moi la plus heureuse des créatures.

Elle soupira longuement.

– Depuis, depuis…

Elle hésita.

– Je me suis découverte différente, Charles. Ce qui, à l'époque m'aurait rendu follement heureuse me semble étriqué et limitant. J'ai l'impression d'être un oiseau qui ne savait pas qu'il pouvait voler et auquel on a montré comment faire…

Elle prit ses mains et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

– Et, Charles, je ne suis pas sûre que vous sachiez me faire voler…

Il lui rendit son regard et un rictus déterminé s'imposa sur son visage.

– J'apprendrai à voler, Jane. J'apprendrai et ensembles nous voyagerons jusqu'au bout de notre bonheur.

Elle hocha du chef.

– Je ne peux rien promettre, Charles. L'Amour que j'ai pour vous n'a jamais disparu mais je m'en suis découvert un autre, aussi fort que celui que j'éprouve pour vous et je ne sais lequel laisser prendre son envol. J'ai besoin de temps, Charles.

Il soupira.

– Ça ne m'enchante pas, Jane, mais je vous accorderai tout le temps dont vous aurez besoin. A condition que je puisse vous voir de temps en temps…

– Évidemment, chaque fois que vous le souhaiterez, Charles. Vous êtes le bienvenu. Sinon comment pourrais-je me décider si je ne vous vois pas régulièrement ?

Charles, qui était un être foncièrement chevaleresque, se mit à penser à son rival.

– Je suis ravi de l'avantage que vous m'offrez…

Elle parut étonnée mais son étonnement laissa vite place à un sourire qui se transforma en rire.

– Ne vous illusionnez pas, Charles, lui aussi passe me voir… Pas aux mêmes heures et pas dans les mêmes conditions, mais lui aussi passe me voir…

* * *

Edward Bennet avait assisté à l'ensemble de la scène et sentit que le moment d'apparaître était venu.

Charles était, justement, passé à travers les trois stades de l'Amoureux transi et venait, à en juger par la crispation des ses épaules, de recevoir un message qu'il n'avait pas envie d'accepter.

Le moment idéal d'apparaître, pensa monsieur Bennet. Il est rassuré mais il n'est pas vraiment satisfait. Une excellente combinaison pour terminer une discussion amoureuse juste avant qu'elle ne se transforme en dispute.

Il déboula de derrière son buisson et avança d'une pas énergique et bruyant.

Jane et Bingley se tournèrent vers lui, tous deux soulagés de le voir apparaître.

Elle fit quelques pas pour venir à sa rencontre et se retrouva dans ses bras.

– Alors, murmura-t-il. Il survivra ?

– Je pense, répondit-elle sur le même ton. Mais ce ne sera pas facile.

Il la serra plus fort contre lui.

– En amour, c'est rarement facile, Toujours extraordinaire, mais jamais facile.

Elle se recula et lui offrit son plus beau sourire filial.

– Vous êtes venus seuls ?

– Non, Lydia flirte avec le colonel Mayfayr et Mary les surveille de son œil de faucon habituel. Elles ne devraient pas tarder à nous rejoindre mais tu connais Lydia, le colonel est tout à fait le genre d'homme qui l'intéresse.

– Elle a oublié ce cher Wickham ?

– Il semble que ce soit surtout lui qui l'ait oubliée. Elle l'a cherché mais il a fait des efforts pour l'éviter. Le colonel a semblé prêt à sauter dans la brèche et voilà ta sœur embarquée dans un nouveau flirt teinté de rouge.

Jane le regarda comme il ne l'avait jamais vu le regarder. Avec complicité et gentillesse.

– Elle tient ça de maman, fit-elle. Il semble que c'est du fait de cette attirance pour les vareuses rouges que nous soyons toutes là à pouvoir discuter de la valeur respective de ces hommes qui nous tournent autour…

Monsieur Bennet comprit le message et accepta le léger reproche.

– Je ne manquerai pas de faire amende honorable à votre mère, murmura-t-il. Je suis sûr qu'elle appréciera.

– Nous apprécierons tous, j'en suis certaine à mon tour…


	42. Affairistes

**Chapitre quarante deux**

**Londres, Gracechurch Street, jeudi 13 août 1801. Matin.**

– Veuillez m'annoncer à monsieur Gardiner, s'il vous plaît.

Jonas récupéra la carte et la posa sur le guéridon dans le plat prévu à cet effet.

L'homme qui venait de se présenter était grand, le teint bronzé du gentleman revenant d'une expédition sous les tropiques ou le soleil de la méditerranée. Ses yeux bleus intenses observaient le monde avec acuité et précision.

– J'ai bien peur que monsieur ne puisse vous recevoir. Il est sur le point de quitter la maison pour affaires.

L'intéressé fit un sourire qui ne dépassa pas la limite de son nez.

– Ça tombe bien, je suis là pour parler affaire. Si vous lui remettez ma carte, je suis certain qu'il sera immédiatement parfaitement au courant de ce que nous pouvons faire ensemble.

Il lança un regard dans la direction du plat et Jonas n'eut quasiment pas d'autre choix que de céder.

Il récupéra la carte et se mit en route vers le bureau de monsieur Gardiner.

* * *

James Gardiner fut dans le Hall d'entrée plus vite qu'il ne le fallait pour le dire.

– Monsieur d'Arcy, fit-il, j'ai bien peur que Jane ne soit pas présente. Elle est au…

– Palais, je sais, répondit l'homme. Ce n'est pas elle que je viens voir. C'est vous…

James Gardiner en resta bouche bée.

Qu'est ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir le chef des forces d'invasion françaises.

Qu'est ce que ledit chef faisait à Londres.

– Vous venez de chez Jane ?

– Non, je viens des faubourgs où certaines de mes forces campent discrètement.

– Et vous souhaitez ?

– Parler avec vous ailleurs que dans votre Hall d'entrée ?

James Gardiner savait reconnaître un ordre poliment empaqueté lorsqu'il en entendait un.

– Vous savez que des hommes à vous sont actuellement hébergés chez moi ?

– C'est par eux que j'ai su que vous étiez rentrés à Londres. J'ai attendu que les Bennet et monsieur Bingley partent pour le Palais pour vous faire mes devoirs.

– Allons dans mon bureau, nous pourrons parler tranquillement.

– Je vous suis…

* * *

Discrètement, Kennedy et ses hommes s'étaient placés aux alentours des portes de la maison. Si quelqu'un faisait mine de sortir pour aller prévenir, ils seraient au courant et pourraient prendre les précautions indispensables pour assurer la sécurité de d'Arcy.

Sans compter que ce dernier n'était pas venu seul.

Mais deux précautions valaient mieux qu'une…

– Je suis ici pour vous proposer d'être notre intermédiaire avec les milieux d'affaires londoniens et, plus tard, britanniques.

– Notre ?

– Le gouvernement de la République.

James Gardiner fit de son mieux pour garder son calme et pour empêcher son cerveau de divaguer.

– Nous parlons trahison, là…

– Nous parlons affaires, rectifia d'Arcy. ce n'est pas à un vieux briscard du négoce comme vous que je vais devoir expliquer que les milieux d'affaire sont beaucoup moins confinés par le patriotisme que d'autres. Je suis venu pour vous proposer, à vous et à ceux que vous parviendrez à convaincre, de conserver vos affaires et vos positions en travaillant pour le nouveau pouvoir qui ne va pas tarder à se mettre en place.

– Ce pourrait être considéré comme de la trahison, insista monsieur Gardiner.

– Ce pourrait, mais uniquement si les autorités britanniques reviennent jamais. Pensez-vous vraiment que les Rois d'Angleterre, une fois boutés hors de l'île, auront vraiment la possibilité de revenir ?

Ses yeux devinrent durs et son visage se figea.

– Que _je_ les laisserai revenir ?

Le rictus disparut pour laisser place à une moue sarcastique.

– Qui dit que je les laisserai même partir ? Pour le moment, et ça risque de durer encore quelque temps, c'est moi qui ait tous les atouts en main. La seule raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas d'ores et déjà maître de Londres tient à mon souhait de ne pas brusquer le départ des autorités de l'Empire. Mais c'est moi et moi seul qui suis en mesure de m'imposer quoi que ce soit…

Le maître des céans décida qu'il était temps de revenir sur le terrain plus sûr des affaires.

– Et que proposez vous ?

– Vous n'ignorez pas que les entrepreneurs français seraient très heureux de voir disparaître la concurrence anglaise. Si possible de façon définitive.

– Pas vous ?

– Je n'ai pas de préférence en ce qui concerne l'identité de ceux qui me volent. J'ai des préférences quant à être ou non volé. Et si la concurrence anglaise disparaît, je sais que les prix vont augmenter. Et que tout le monde, y compris la République va y perdre de l'argent.

Alors que si la concurrence devient une simple concurrence interne, personne n'aura plus rien à y redire… Après tout, vous acceptez la nouvelle autorité et les lois en vigueur en ce qui concerne le commerce et les impôts, conclusion : vous êtes rentrés dans le moule et vous faites partie de la République…

– Nos coûts sont moindres, nous leur ferons une concurrence qu'ils estimeront déloyale.

– Augmentez les salaires de vos ouvriers et acceptez de baisser vos marges et la concurrence deviendra déjà beaucoup plus loyale.

James Gardiner ne put retenir un sourire.

– Sans compter que le nouveau régime impactera de façon satisfaisante sur la classe ouvrière britannique.

d'Arcy lui rendit son sourire.

– Je n'ai pas dit que je n'avais pas d'arrières pensées politiques, monsieur Gardiner. J'essaye d'être toujours trois ou quatre coups en avance de mes adversaires. Et même si mes adversaires ont commis l'imprudence de m'abandonner l'échiquier, je ne fais jamais l'erreur, avant de l'avoir mis échec et mat, de croire que tout est joué.

Le visage de d'Arcy redevint sombre.

– Je suis né dans l'aristocratie française, monsieur Gardiner. A part la Russe, sans doute la plus rétrograde du continent, non pas qu'elle eut été pire que les autres, mais parce qu'elle avait l'obligation morale de faire mieux. Nos penseurs avaient mis le doigt sur les imperfections du système et nos philosophes avaient fournis des solutions.

Il s'installa plus confortablement.

– Elles ont toutes été ignorées et personne n'a rien fait pour éviter que tout se termine ne bain de sang.

Une grimace de dégoût défigura l'espace d'une instant le visage de d'Arcy.

– J'étais, comme dit, en première ligne. Nous eussions pu, à peu de frais, améliorer le sort du peuple et conserver le plus grande partie de nos privilèges. Nous avons choisi de ne rien céder et nous avons tout perdu.

Il s'interrompit pour faire un geste l'englobant.

– Nous en tant qu'État, avons tout perdu, mais ce que nous avons perdu n'a pas été perdu pour tout le monde. Maintenant c'est la bourgeoisie qui occupe nos places et parfois même nos châteaux. Le peuple dans son ensemble a profité un temps mais aujourd'hui ce n'est plus le cas. Une frange de la masse en a profité pour émerger et la bourgeoisie l'a phagocytée. Le reste est toujours soumis et exploité.

Il glissa une main dans une poche et en sortit une série de feuillets.

– J'ai là une série de chiffres sur ce que rapporte une manufacture britannique. Il est évident que l'Angleterre a pris de l'avance sur le reste de l'Europe de ce point de vue. Malheureusement, elle a aussi pris de l'avance du point de vue exploitation des masses au profit de quelques-uns. Et si nous voulons éviter le prochain bain de sang, c'est aux dirigeants politiques vertueux de faire en sorte que tout le monde profite de la richesse produite, pas seulement les propriétaires.

James Gardiner qui était avant tout un commerçant et un négociant ne trouva rien à redire à la démonstration.

– Je vois que certains idéaux révolutionnaires ne sont pas morts.

– Rien à voir avec la révolution et tout avec l'éthique. Ceux qui se prétendent chrétiens devraient souscrire à cette opinion de façon tout à fait naturelle.

Un rire glacial le secoua quelques secondes.

– J'ai toujours été surpris de la facilité avec laquelle les chrétiens oubliaient toutes leurs soi-disant vertus chrétiennes lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'enrichir. Je ne propose rien d'autre que de suivre les préceptes de Jésus Christ au jour le jour. Une espèce de onzième commandement "Tu donneras à ton prochain qui travailles pour toi suffisamment pour vivre et faire vivre décemment les siens…".

Son vis-à-vis ne put que faire passer ses doutes.

– Ça ne va pas passer facilement.

– L'alternative est simple, monsieur Gardiner, ça s'appelle les biens nationaux. Nous avons repris le concept à la couronne britannique lorsque les biens de l'église catholique ont été..

Il hésita et sembla chercher ses mots.

– …volés au Pape pour être ensuite revendus pas cher à des amis de la couronne. Notre chère République a amélioré le système d'abord avec les biens des Églises, puis les biens des nobles et enfin les biens des ennemis de la République. Elle pourrait s'offrir une quatrième donne avec les biens des horribles profiteurs britanniques.

d'Arcy se concentra sur les réactions de son hôte.

– Le système est parfaitement rodé. Elle exproprie, elle met en vente en choisissant soigneusement les acheteurs potentiels qui sont invités à la vente. C'est pratique pour que seuls certains puissent profiter de la situation pour s'enrichir, enrichir leurs amis et se créer une coterie d'alliés qui leur doivent tout.

Il se releva pour bien insister sur son dernier point.

– Dernier arguments à ne pas oublier : ce ne sera pas moi qui organiserai les ventes mais le Premier Consul. Il s'est longuement entraîné en Italie et ailleurs et il s'est déjà prodigieusement enrichi. Je suis prêt à prendre tous les paris qu'il sera ravi que je lui fournisse une nouvelle opportunité de s'enrichir avec vos biens.

James Gardiner ne put que reconnaître que présenté ainsi l'alternative n'avait qu'une branche satisfaisante.

– Pourquoi moi ?

– Famille, répondit d'Arcy. A partir de dimanche nous sommes parents et il se pourrait même que dans un proche avenir nos liens familiaux soient encore plus resserrés. Et cela se saura, je n'ai pas l'intention de garder le secret. Vos interlocuteurs accepteront peut-être plus facilement votre implication si vous mettez vos liens familiaux en avant. A vous de faire au mieux…

d'Arcy entreprit de se lever.

– Prévenez vos amis de ne pas trop tarder. Je pense que la Grande Bretagne ne sera encore rattachée à l'Empire Britannique que pour quelques jours de plus. Après, ceux qui auront omis de se faire connaître tomberont sous les coups des lois de réquisition. Les mêmes lois s'appliqueront évidemment aux domaines abandonnés par leurs propriétaires.

– Et les domaines des notables déportés ?

– Resteront aux familles des déportés si elles sont restées sur place. J'apprécie les gens loyaux, monsieur Gardiner. Même si c'est au seul niveau familial. C'est important pour moi.

Très important même.

d'Arcy fit un dernier salut, récupéra ses affaires et quitta le bureau.

Au moment de sortir du bureau, il revint sur ses pas et posa une carte sur le bureau de son hôte.

Devant le sourcil interrogatif, d'Arcy retourna la carte.

– Un entrepreneur irlandais qui a essayé de s'implanter à Londres et qui a subi pas mal de revers dus aux actions de certains de ses concurrents de Grande Bretagne. Pour le moment, il est à la limite de la faillite et il aurait besoin d'une association avec quelqu'un de sa branche mais ayant déjà des implantations à Londres. Si une telle association ne se met pas en place rapidement, il perd tout. Et ce serait dommage, il possède des entrepôts très bien situés à Dublin et à Cork.

Les yeux de d'Arcy fixèrent son vis-à-vis avec une intensité presque douloureuse.

– Et croyez-moi, monsieur Gardiner, dans les années qui viennent ce sera l'Irlande la plaque tournante du commerce de l'Empire. Y avoir accès à des entrepôts, ces sera rentable, extrêmement rentable.

Il posa un doigt sur la carte.

– Ce matin, il tente une dernière négociation avec Hamms & Brimster qui vont refuser parce qu'ils ne se voient pas s'associer avec un homme qui a investit sa fortune dans un dominion qui va, fatalement; se révolter dans les jours à venir.

Il récupéra sa montre à gousset et y jeta un coup d'œil.

– Il a rendez-vous dans une heure chez Lloyds. Vous pourriez le récupérer à la sortie de son auberge, avant qu'il ne parte. Il sera ravi de n'importe quelle proposition, mais je préfèrerai que vous soyez honnête avec lui. C'est grâce à lui que cette opportunité existe, il serait juste qu'il en profite aussi.

Il porta la main à sa tempe et fit une petite courbette.

– Sur ce, je vous laisse, quelques affaires pressantes à régler.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le bruit de la grande porte se refermant lui apprit que son irritant invité venait de partir.


	43. Peaks et Cavernes

**Chapitre quarante trois**

**Derbyshire, Pemberley & the Peaks, jeudi 13 août 1801. **

– Elizabeth ?

Le seul fait d'entendre sa voix, illumina son visage d'un sourire radieux. Elle se retourna et ses bras s'ouvrirent d'eux-mêmes pour accueillir son fiancé.

Tout naturellement, il s'y retrouva et leurs lèvres se joignirent.

Brièvement, selon leurs nouveaux critères, mais suffisamment longtemps pour que Fitzwilliam sente une envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de la porter vers la couche la plus proche.

Elle sentit ses envies et son regard se fit mutin.

– Toujours pas rassasié, monsieur mon fiancé, murmura-t-elle… Je vais finir par croire que les hommes sont des créatures lubriques qui ne pensent qu'à nous mettre en position horizontale…

Il enfonça son nez dans ses cheveux et inspira autant de l'air embaumé par son parfum qu'il lui était possible de le faire.

– Les hommes, répondit-il, je ne sais pas. Moi avec vous, oui, oui, oui…

Elle soupira et laissa sa tête reposer sur sa poitrine puissante et musculeuse.

Le matin lorsqu'elle se réveillait, elle était dans cette exacte position, la tête sur sa poitrine ou dans le creux de son épaule, sa poitrine contre son abdomen et une jambe possessive encerclant les siennes.

Et toujours lorsqu'elle ouvrait les yeux, il était là, l'air étonné et un sourire surpris sur ses lèvres. D'ailleurs elle était persuadée qu'il ne la regardait plus qu'en souriant.

La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu boudeur c'était lors de leur retour de Lambton. Après ce fameux épisode du mariage raté. Il n'avait pas aimé qu'on l'accuse d'une faute pour laquelle il était innocent. Mais comme son innocence n'avait duré qu'un peu moins d'une journée, il s'était réconcilié avec le jugement du révérend.

Le fait que le jugement soit plus paternel que comminatoire y avait sans doute aussi été pour quelque chose.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire…

– Qu'est ce qui vous amuse, ma chérie ?

– La tête du révérend la dernière fois que nous l'avons vu… J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il a été très déçu par ce qu'il soupçonnait que vous aviez fait…

Il s'arracha, difficilement, du paradis capillaire où il retrouvait toujours sa sérénité pour se pencher un peu en arrière.

Ils avaient, instinctivement, mis au point un équilibre qui faisait que l'un compensait toujours ce que faisait l'autre leur permettant de garder un maximum de surface corporelle en contact mutuel.

Il adorait cette sensation qu'ils ne fassent qu'un et que rien ne pouvait venir troubler l'harmonie qu'ils avaient atteint.

– Vous vous moquez encore ? J'étais victime d'une énorme erreur judiciaire et vous le savez mieux que quiconque.

Elle le serra plus fort encore.

– Et j'avoue que, maintenant que je sais ce que cela aurait impliqué que vous fussiez coupable, je vous en veux un peu de votre innocence…

Il replongea dans son paradis d'odeurs et de sensations.

– Tentatrice, grogna-t-il. N'avez-vous donc plus aucune retenue ?

Le rire d'Elizabeth s'accentua.

– Fitzwilliam nous sommes au milieu du couloir principal du rez de chaussée de Pemberley dans les bras l'un de l'autre et nous ignorons de façon définitive ce qui se passe autour de nous. Où voyez-vous encore la moindre retenue entre nous ?

Il souffla dans son oreille et elle réagit comme à chaque fois et sursautant…

Il adorait la faire sursauter lorsqu'ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Elle se collait toujours à lui comme s'il était son point d'ancrage face à l'épreuve et ça le remplissait d'une grande satisfaction.

Il obtint le résultat attendu et ne se priva pas d'en ressentir tous les aspects.

Comment avait-il résisté ce jour d'Avril ?

Elle était là devant lui, plus belle et plus désirable que jamais et sa colère lui avait fait oublier toute distance et toute retenue et lui, lui, n'avait d'yeux que pour ses lèvres qui bougeaient et le narguaient…

Et, à un moment, il était sur le point de le faire. De la prendre dans ses bras, de la serrer contre lui et d'exiger que ces lèvres qu'il adorait fussent siennes…

Il se souvenait qu'une partie de lui lui criait de le faire, que, de toutes façons, elle ne le trouvait pas honorable et digne d'un gentilhomme, quelle importance alors qu'il se conduise comme un rustre ? Qu'au moins le rustre ait une fois dans son existence goûté au paradis qui se refusait à lui.

Et c'est à ce moment-là que sa détestable propension à toujours tout soupeser et prévoir était venu mettre son grain de sel.

S'il le faisait, s'il l'embrassait, il l'aurait compromise, il serait dans l'obligation de subir les conséquences de son acte…

Oui, avait hurlé l'autre, oui, fait-le et elle sera obligée de t'épouser.

Elle sera tienne qu'elle le veuille ou non…

Tienne !

Il avait résisté et elle s'était reculée. Le charme était retombé ne laissant la place qu'à un grand vide désespéré.

Vide qui ne s'était comblé qu'une semaine auparavant…

– Fitzwilliam…

– Hummm ?

– Aviez-vous une autre raison que la présente pour m'interpeller au milieu du couloir ?

– Y'en a-t-il une meilleure ?

– Non, mais peut-être une autre quand même…

Il se força à se remémorer les choses inutiles auxquelles il pensait lorsque sa silhouette apparue au détour d'une couloir avait réduit son intellect au niveau de ses instincts les plus indispensables.

Les Peaks et Willoby !

– Oui, finit-il par dire. Nous sortons ensembles, j'ai un endroit à vous faire visiter…

– Où ?

– Les Peaks, répondit-il en s'arrachant avec difficulté à son étreinte. Il faut que je vous montre quelque chose.

Il sentit qu'elle se raidissait.

– Je ne suis pas une cavalière aussi émérite que Jane, vous vous souvenez ? J'ai tendance à ne pas rester à bord.

– C'est à cause de la selle qui ne vous convient pas… Je vous prêterais une des miennes. Vous verrez que lorsque vous avez une jambe de chaque côté de votre monture ça va beaucoup mieux.

Il se recula et avant même qu'il ne parle elle lut dans ses yeux ce qu'il allait dire et elle devint aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

– Et ces derniers temps vous avez eu quelque entraînement avec cette autre monture, si je ne me trompe…

– Fitzwilliam !

Ce fut à son tour de rire et de la serrer contre lui.

– Allons manger quelque chose, pour une fois notre journée va être aussi sportive que notre nuit.

– Fitzwilliam !

– Je suis là, ma chérie, à vos côtés, il est inutile de continuer à appeler ainsi…

Elle essaya de le mordre, il s'enfuit en riant, sa fiancée moitié hilare, moitié outragée à sa suite.

La douzaine de domestiques, et Georgiana, qui avaient observé toute la scène se sourirent. Monsieur Darcy était un autre homme depuis que mademoiselle Bennet partageait son.. toit. Plus souriant, plus détendu et visiblement plus heureux.

Et compte tenu des problèmes qui approchaient à grands pas, c'était une bonne chose.

Sans se concerter, ils retournèrent tous à leurs tâches.

* * *

Elizabeth adorait.

Porter des pantalons et galoper dans la lande des Peaks était un énorme plaisir. Et, comme l'avait prédit Fitzwilliam, monter "normalement" avait tout changé.

Elle sentait pour la première fois de sa vie sa monture. Elle savait presque comment elle allait réagir avant elle.

Elle en était au point où Fitzwilliam devait la rattraper et la freiner.

– Elizabeth, c'est dangereux ce que vous faites. Il y a des crevasses et des ravines et vous ne connaissez pas le terrain. Vous risquez de vous rompre le cou et j'ai bien l'intention de ne pas vous laisser faire…

Elle se plaça à ses côtés et, malgré la position périlleuse que ça impliquait, elle se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa avec fougue. Les mouvements de leurs chevaux limitèrent leurs propres mouvements mais ils furent suffisamment longs pour fouetter leur sang et faire briller leurs yeux.

– C'est fantastique Fitzwilliam, jamais je ne me suis sentie aussi libre. Jamais. Je vous en suis reconnaissante à jamais…

Fitzwilliam amena leurs chevaux à se toucher et se pencha pour toucher les lèvres d'Elizabeth de ce qui était plus une caresse qu'un baiser.

– Si je pouvais vous faire voler, Elizabeth, je le ferai, murmura-t-il après s'être redressé.

Elle le regarda d'un œil brillant mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

Elle se redressa sur ses étriers –quel plaisir de pouvoir faire ce simple geste et de ne pas être repliée dans cet instrument de torture équin qu'était une selle pour dame– et, au grand dam de Fitzwilliam, lâcha les rênes pour lever les bras au ciel et pousser un rugissement de plaisir.

Tel un cerbère, il se saisit des rênes de son cheval et lorsqu'elle se remit en selle, il les lui tendit, un petit air de reproche sur le visage.

– Vous étiez là, Fitzwilliam. Je ne risquais rien…

Il accepta le compliment tout en se promettant d'être doublement attentif. Manifestement sa future épouse avait quelque part tout au fond d'elle-même quelques traits casse-cou.

– Vous montiez aux arbres lorsque vous étiez petite ?

– Et même plus tard, acquiesça-t-elle. J'ai toujours adoré monter tout en haut pour faire dépasser ma tête au-dessus du feuillage. Vous avez dû faire ça aussi, quand vous étiez plus jeune. Les garçons sont presque obligés de faire ce genre de choses. Sinon, ils passent pour des lavettes.

Elle sourit au plaisir de ces années passées.

– Et vous devez donc savoir comme c'est excitant d'être debout sur la dernière branche capable de tenir votre poids et de lever les bras au ciel…

Fitzwilliam devint pâle comme un linge.

Le fait que, en faisant ce genre d'exploits, sa fiancée avait réussi à survivre jusqu'à parvenir en bon état jusqu'à lui, tenait du miracle pur et simple.

Manifestement, il lui faudrait la surveiller et étouffer les ardeurs vraiment trop… Outrées ?

Sans compter que si ces traits de caractère passaient sur la prochaine génération, ils allaient avoir du souci, pas seulement avec leurs fils mais aussi avec leurs filles…

Cette idée ramena le sourire sur le visage de Fitzwilliam.

Une tribu de petites Elizabeth en train de grimper aux arbres de Pemberley…

Il en soupira d'aise juste avant de se rappeler que Pemberley avait des arbres plus que centenaires qui jaillissaient au milieu de son parc comme autant de monolithes végétaux. Et l'idée qu'une de ses filles, pourrait, debout sur une branche à trente mètres du sol être en train de rugir sa joie au soleil, lui resserra l'estomac de façon tout à fait sensible.

Il fit de son mieux pour se calmer.

D'ici que la première de ses filles soit en âge de faire ce genre de choses, il avait encore quelques années pour s'habituer à l'idée.

Accessoirement, il faudrait qu'il monte une fois à un arbre jusqu'à ses branches les plus hautes et qu'il essaye de dépasser le feuillage en se redressant.

Rien que l'idée de devoir le tenter asséchait sa bouche et écrasait son estomac.

Il se débrouillerait, évidemment, pour être attaché et avoir quelques hommes pour, le cas échéant, le récupérer avant qu'il ne tombe trop.

Mais comme ça au moins, si jamais elle lui posait la question, il pourrait sans mentir, dire que lui aussi l'avait fait.

Après tout, il détestait l'idée qu'_elle _put le considérer comme une lavette…

* * *

Ils avaient chevauché, Elizabeth devant et Fitzwilliam derrière, le plus souvent affolé à l'idée qu'une ravine, un trou ou une crevasse ne vienne mettre fin à sa chevauchée et à ses espoirs de bonheur futur.

Ils avaient fini par atteindre l'endroit où il avait souhaité l'emmener et il avait, enfin, eut le réconfort de la voir les deux pieds sur terre en train de se conduire comme une femme normale.

Enfin, presque normale…

– Elizabeth, cessez de courir comme ça. Ça manque de dignité…

Elle se moqua de lui et souleva sa jambe gauche presque à l'horizontale.

– Vous ne vous rendez pas compte, Fitzwilliam, de la liberté que l'on éprouve à porter des pantalons. Ne plus être engoncée dans douze épaisseurs de vêtements tous plus encombrants les uns que les autres…

Elle s'accroupit pour se lancer en l'air tout en poussant un cri.

Elle se rétablit avec un geste d'une grande élégance. Elle joua au Dervish Tourneur tout en criant son plaisir à la nature qui l'entourait.

– Pouvoir courir, sauter, s'étirer…

Elle se jeta à son cou et ils se retrouvèrent couchés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Lui en dessous et elle dessus. Comme elle l'aimait…

– Pouvoir passer vos mains sur ma peau après juste cinq boutons, murmura-t-elle les yeux brillants. Ne pas avoir vingt livres de jupons à traîner qui vous empêchent de marcher correctement…

D'un geste, elle libéra ses cheveux de sous la casquette qui les retenait.

– Être libre, Fitzwilliam, être libre, satisfaite et aimée… C'est plus que je n'ai jamais souhaité dans mon existence. Vous avez fait de moi la plus heureuse de femmes, Fitzwilliam. Promettez-moi que ce n'est pas un rêve et que je vais me réveiller, en jupons et frustrations et à la veille de mon mariage avec le révérend Collins…

Il la serra fort contre elle et fit tout ce qu'il put pour la rassurer.

Elle serait allée plus loin mais il y mit le holà.

– Pas encore, chère et douce Elizabeth, murmura-t-il. J'ai encore quelque chose d'important à vous montrer.

Sa curiosité piquée, elle accepta d'oublier, pour quelque temps, ses ardeurs.

Ils se relevèrent et Fitzwilliam récupéra les deux lampes qu'il avait prévu d'emporter.

– Venez, ce n'est pas très loin…

* * *

Une heure plus tard, il se relevait et se retournait pour aider Elizabeth à se relever.

Ils venaient de ramper sous la terre et avaient traversé boyaux et cheminées jusqu'à parvenir à cette première salle.

Bien évidemment, il avait dû insister pour passer devant.

Toute autre femme aurait protestée, rechignée, fait remarquer ramper dans un boyau était indigne d'une dame… Elle, il avait fallut qu'il la récupère à la cheville pour l'empêcher de passer devant.

– Elizabeth, si, il y a une bonne raison pour laquelle il faut que je passe devant, je connais le chemin !

Elle avait boudé mais pas trop longtemps et à au moins deux reprises, il avait dû la tirer pour qu'elle puisse continuer. S'il avait été derrière elle, ils n'auraient pu que faire demi tour.

A l'arrivée, elle ne pensait plus à sa déception mais ne voyait que l'aventure à laquelle il venait de la convier.

Elle le remercia fougueusement dès qu'elle fut debout…

Il se laissa faire. Il méritait bien une petite récompense en compensation de son regard noir du début de leur petite reptation.

Il sentit qu'elle était sur le point d'essayer de l'amener au sol lorsqu'il la retint.

– Pas encore, murmura-t-il. J'ai une dernière chose à vous montrer…

Il récupéra sa main et une des deux lampes et l'entraîna à sa suite.

Il ne prit pas le temps de lui montrer les détails de la nécropoles qu'ils parcouraient pour l'amener à l'endroit exact où il avait décidé qu'ils s'arrêteraient.

Une pièce, creusée dans le sol, les murs couverts de mosaïques délavées avec, dans un coin, un lit…

Il s'arrêta et lui présenta les lieux.

– Notre repaire si jamais les français se mêlaient de vouloir envahir le Derbyshire.

Elizabeth se tourna vers lui et le regarda avec des yeux ébahis…

– Et le lit est pour nous ?

– Privilège du maître des lieux, murmura-t-il. Ils en ont bavé mais ils ont tout pu faire passer. Le matelas a été terminé sur place… Fort heureusement pour nous, l'endroit n'est pas humide du tout…

Il lui jeta un regard plein de sous entendus.

– Cinq boutons, vous disiez ma chère…

Elle se rapprocha de lui.

– Sans compter ceux du pantalon, murmura-t-elle. Mais au bout de deux, il devrait tomber de lui-même. Gros avantage sur les robes…

Il enfonça son nez dans ses cheveux poussiéreux qui l'attiraient tout autant que s'ils étaient propres.

– Ce n'est pas pour ça que j'avais insisté pour que vous vous habilliez en homme, mais je dois reconnaître que ma duplicité inconsciente ne connaît pas de limite.

Il se mit aussitôt à l'ouvrage.


	44. Tigresse et Belette

**Chapitre quarante quatre**

**Londres, Le Palais, jeudi 13 août 1801. **

* * *

– Mademoiselle Bennet…

Jane leva les yeux de son livre et sourit au colonel qui faisait de gros efforts pour que sa "captivité" soit la plus agréable possible.

Le colonel était un flirt patenté et ne s'en cachait pas.

Tous deux savaient que c'était un jeu et que cela ne les mènerait nulle part mais c'était loin d'être désagréable et donc ils y prenaient un véritable plaisir.

– Colonel, toujours décidé à supporter mes refus répétés.

Il fit une courbette très mélodramatique.

– Je suis comme la mer, ma chère, je reviens tous les jours à la charge et, un jour, un jour, la digue la plus solide finit par céder.

– Seulement si on ne l'entretient pas, colonel, seulement si on ne l'entretient pas.

Il poussa un long soupir et s'assit à ses côté en faisant signe aux deux domestiques de déposer la petite table et le plateau à côté du banc.

– Je suis poète et vous êtes architecte… Ça ne va pas. Laissez mes suaves paroles éroder votre résistance, vous verrez c'est beaucoup plus simple comme ça.

– Pour vous, colonel, fit Jane en éclatant de rire. Seulement pour vous.

Elle fit un geste du menton pour lui signifier qu'elle n'était pas dupe.

– Nous autres honnêtes jeunes filles avons pour devoir d'apprendre aux insupportables séducteurs dans votre genre qu'il y a des bastions qui ne peuvent être pris, des forteresses tellement solides que même la patience de la mer ne peut en venir à bout…

Il eut une moue désabusée.

– Si seulement je pouvais le croire, mais j'ai bien peur que mon assaut n'est voué à l'échec que parce qu'un autre a d'ores et déjà trouvé la clef de votre cœur.

– C'est peut-être parce qu'il n'a pas cherché à prendre d'assaut mais a gentiment frappé à la porte et demandé qu'on le laisse entrer ?

– Oui, mais ça c'est un piège, riposta-t-il. Ça ne marche que si on est décidé à rester. Et nous autres, pauvres séducteurs nous travaillons notre tableau de chasse, pas notre nidification…

Jane lui jeta un regard faussement réprobateur.

– Vous devriez avoir honte colonel. Vous n'êtes qu'un horrible prédateur et vous semblez en être fier.

Elle pointa un doigt dans sa direction et le tança vertement.

– Je vous ai vu flirter avec Lydia. Je vous préviens que je ne vous laisserai pas briser son pauvre cœur de jeune fille en fleur.

Il ne put que pouffer.

– Votre sœur est la plus terrible séductrice que j'aie jamais rencontré. Elle vous enveloppe son officier plus vite que ce dernier n'a de chance de la voir venir. Je ne serais pas un séducteur expérimenté, je serais sans doute tombé dans ses rets redoutables.

Il se leva et récupéra une tasse.

– Je vous verse votre chocolat préféré ? Ou me ferez vous le plaisir de partager une tasse de thé avec moi.

Elle le remercia d'un sourire.

– Vous savez aussi bien que moi pourquoi vous persistez à amener du chocolat. Vous savez que je n'y résiste pas et vous vous imaginez que si déjà je cède sur un point, je vais céder sur le prochain. Ce sont là de vils moyens de séducteurs expérimentés…

Il poussa un dernier soupir tout en lui passant sa tasse de chocolat brûlant.

– Recette spéciale du Prince de Galles, fit-il en se versant du thé. Vous n'en trouverez de meilleur nulle part.

Il se versa sa tasse de thé et reprit sa place à ses côtés.

– Pas la moindre petite chance pour un officier des Royal Horse ? Je vous jure, c'est ce qui se fait de mieux en la matière…

Il renifla bruyamment.

– Et imaginez que demain je pourrais être mort…

Elle éclata de rire.

– William Mayfayr, vous êtes odieux… Vous êtes vraiment prêt à tout !

Il cessa de renifler pour retrouver le sourire.

– Que voulez-vous, je ne résiste pas à l'opportunité de peut-être avoir une petit chance auprès de vous. Pour une femme telle que vous, je serais même prêt à abandonner mes mauvais penchants et à envisager une installation définitive…

Jane le remercia d'un sourire. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas –_tout à fait_– sérieux mais le simple fait de l'entendre était un compliment rare.

– Je ne suis plus libre, colonel et vous le savez aussi bien que moi puisque c'est exactement pour cette raison que vous et moi sommes ici dans ce palais.

– Si je réussis à vous séduire, vous pourrez repartir libre à mon bras… Ne serait-ce pas là une excellente conclusion pour votre séjour ?

– Vous ne survivriez pas une journée au fait de m'avoir séduite. Je ne le connais pas très bien mais je suis prête à jurer qu'il est jaloux et possessif.

– Qui ne le serait pas pour un joyau tel que vous ?

Elle lui jeta un regard mi-réprobateur, mi-amusé.

– Vous êtes incorrigible, colonel…

– J'espère bien, lui avoua-t-il. Si je me corrigeais, je cesserai de vous amuser et ce serait une odieuse défaite pour moi.

Elle s'attaqua à son chocolat, enfin buvable. Les efforts du colonel étaient salutaires. Pendant qu'elle s'amusait avec lui, elle ne pensait pas à lui, à eux, à elle et lui et à elle et eux…

Lorsqu'elle en arrivait à ce point, elle maudissait souvent le manque de résolution de Charles. Comme la vie aurait été simple s'il s'était décidé tant qu'il n'y avait que lui dans sa vie.

Elle aurait dit, oui, oui et mille fois oui…

Ils auraient été submergés de bonheur juste avant d'être submergés par le reste de la famille qui, selon l'habitude de la maison, aurait écouté à la porte…

Et il aurait été son mari aimant et aimable et elle aurait été son épouse douce et loyale.

Et tout aurait été simple…

Elle poussa un long soupir qui attira l'attention du colonel.

Il prit soin de ne rien dire.

Elle était perdue dans ses rêves et il était plus que probable que dans ces rêves un certain d'Arcy venait hanter sa tranquillité.

Elle finirait par sortir de ses réflexions et ils pourraient reprendre leurs taquineries.

Comme à chaque fois, elle serait juste un tout petit peu moins joyeuse.

* * *

Un domestique en livrée apparut au détour d'une chemin et se précipita dans leur direction.

Il se pencha à l'oreille du colonel qui redevint immédiatement sérieux.

Il reposa sa tasse et se leva.

– Désolé mademoiselle Bennet, un devoir plus pressant que d'être à vos côtés m'appelle.

Il soupira mélo dramatiquement en faisant sa meilleure imitation d'yeux de cocker..

– A demain, si je ne suis pas mort d'ici là…

Il eut la satisfaction de la faire rire une dernière fois.

* * *

– Nous évacuons ?

– Avec armes et bagages, fit Fitzwilliam. Leurs majestés prendront la mer en utilisant les vaisseaux qui sont au port pour le moment et nous, nous partons vers le nord direction Liverpool où nous embarquons pour l'Irlande.

– Nous abandonnons la Grande Bretagne ?

– Pas le choix, Mayfayr, nous la perdrions de toutes façons, et si nous faisons un baroud d'honneur, nous ne ferons que jeter la vie de nos hommes à la poubelle. Non, nous prenons tout ce que nous pouvons emmener et nous filons… C'est une bonne solution.

Mayfayr récupéra une partie des papiers.

– Pas celle que vous auriez préféré ?

Fitzwilliam fit non de la tête.

– Je pense que l'Irlande est trop proche. d'Arcy viendra nous y chercher.

– La Navy nous protégera.

– Comme elle nous a protégé à Brighton ? Non, la Navy n'est plus ce qu'elle était. Nelson n'a pas été remplacé et elle ne s'en est jamais remise.

Il leva les yeux de son paquetage.

– Vous savez comment il est mort ?

– Abukir, non ? Il voulait prendre la Flotte Française par surprise alors qu'elle était au mouillage. Et c'est lui qui a été surpris.

– Oui, les Français avaient appris qu'il arrivait et ils ont surélevé un haut fond où ils ont installé trois batteries d'artillerie. Ils l'ont criblé d'obus explosifs au moment où il tentait de se glisser derrière les vaisseaux français qui n'étaient plus qu'en apparence au mouillage. Ça a été un massacre…

Il émit un ricanement sinistre.

– Et vous savez qui était à l'origine de l'idée des trois batteries sur les hauts fonds ?

– C'était le Corse, non, qui était responsable de l'opération.

– Oui pour la supervision globale mais pour ce qui était de la flotte, elle venait de changer de commandant en chef le jour d'avant. Le 31 juillet, Buonaparte avait nommé d'Arcy responsable de la Flotte française d'Orient.

– Le même d'Arcy ?

– Le même d'Arcy ! Et sa première mission connue s'est terminée par une victoire définitive sur la flotte anglaise de méditerranée.

Fitzwilliam récupéra une sacoche et la balança contre un mur de son bureau.

– Et la Navy ne s'en est jamais remise. Militairement, Nelson faisait l'unanimité chez tous ses pairs, une fois disparu, ça a été une véritable foire d'empoigne avec les résultats qu'on connaît. Maudit d'Arcy…

Mayfayr termina de boucler son sac et observa son supérieur.

– Il est de votre famille, je me trompe ?

Le général secoua la tête en signe d'assentiment.

– Un cousin de Darcy qui est par sa mère un cousin des Fitzwilliam. Pas directement des cousins germains mais un cousin des Matlock quand même.

Un rire un peu forcé le secoua.

– Papa a passé toute sa jeunesse à me répéter qu'il rêvait que la famille donne au monde un stratège d'exception. Je me demande comment il trouve ses rêves, aujourd'hui…

Il gagna la porte pour vérifier où en était les autres.

– Dépêchez-vous, nous partons dans deux heures et ceux qui ne sont pas prêts à temps resteront pour garder le Palais.

Une intensification du bruit fut la seule réponse qui lui parvint. Il s'en contenta et retourna à son bureau où il se mit à froisser des papiers et à les jeter dans la cheminée. Il n'avait aucun papier important à jeter mais les Français perdraient peut-être du temps à essayer de reconstituer les papiers qu'il brûlait.

C'était une petite revanche mais c'était la seule qu'il aurait.

Il saurait s'en contenter.

* * *

– Mademoiselle Bennet…

Jane regagnait ses appartements quand le Prince de Galles lui fut signe de le rejoindre à sa table de travail.

– Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais auriez-vous un moyen de prendre contact avec le dénommé d'Arcy ? Il serait urgent que je puisse lui parler.

Jane fit une grimace.

Son père lui avait confié que chez les Gardiner se trouvaient des hommes à d'Arcy chargés de les protéger. Pouvait-elle en parler sans leur faire risquer leur vie ?

– Urgent ?

– Extrêmement urgent, répondit le Prince de Galles. Et je peux vous garantir que c'est uniquement pour faire passer un message. Rien de plus. Je n'ai pas assez de moyens pour les gaspiller à chasser les espions !

Jane poussa un soupir et fit oui de la tête.

– Il semble que Papa et oncle Gardiner bénéficient d'une protection rapprochée… Des hommes à d'Arcy sont là pour les garantir contre d'éventuels troubles. Je ne sais pas qui ils sont mais ils sont quelques uns.

Un sourire vint orner la face de lune du Prince de Galles.

– J'aurais dû y penser. C'est dans la logique du personnage.

Il tira une série de missives de son bureau et les tendit à Jane.

– J'avais l'intention de vous faire déposer chez votre oncle en signe de bonne volonté mais si c'est par là-bas que je dois passer pour le contacter, ce sera encore plus simple.

Il lui fit signe d'approcher et lui remit les missives.

– Il faut qu'il les reçoive le plus rapidement possible. Pouvez-vous vous en charger ?

– Évidemment, répondit-elle. Je ne peux vous garantir qu'il soit en mesure de les avoir vite mais si c'est le cas, je ferai tout pour qu'il les obtienne !

Elle les récupéra et les glissa dans sa bourse.

Elle en sortit le livre qu'elle était en train de lire et le posa sur la table.

– Je vous le laisse, il est de votre bibliothèque…

Le Prince de Galles le récupéra, prit une plume et y griffonna quelques mots avant de le lui rendre.

– Conservez-le avec mes remerciements. Lorsque vous y jetterez un coup d'œil de temps en temps, pensez à moi et pensez à notre pays qui a besoin de vous.

Pendant une seconde, son visage se fit presque implorant avant de redevenir sérieux et attentif.

– Je vous souhaite bonne chance, vous en aurez besoin…

Bien que ces paroles aient été dites avec gentillesse, Jane ne les aima pas.

Peut-être parce que son intuition lui disait qu'elles étaient plus vraies qu'elle ne le souhaitait ?


	45. Tigresse et Louve

**Chapitre quarante cinq**

**Londres, Gracechurch street, jeudi 13 août 1801. **

* * *

– Mademoiselle Bennet ! Quelle agréable surprise ! On nous disait que…

Jane, qui avait grandi sous le regard approbateur de Jonas, lui répondit d'un sourire.

– On avait raison, mais la situation ayant changé, je ne suis plus indispensable au palais. Les membres de ma famille sont-ils encore présents ?

– Évidemment, mademoiselle, et vous arrivez au bon moment puisque tout le monde, sauf monsieur Gardiner est sur le point de partir pour rejoindre Pemberley.

Il se laissa aller à un de ses rares sourires.

– Le mariage de mademoiselle Elizabeth, dimanche… Monsieur votre père a décidé que puisqu'il avait le temps, il essayerait d'être sur place pour donner sa fille à ce voyou de Darcy.

– Voyou ?

Jonas se pencha en avant et sur le ton de la confidence révéla à Jane que monsieur Darcy, qui aurait cru ça de lui, se laissait aller à des gestes inconvenants en compagnie de sa sœur. Inconvenants et en public…

Jane ne put que rire devant l'air réellement outré du majordome. Comptez sur le personnel stylé pour être encore plus à cheval sur les convenances que leurs maîtres.

– Connaissant le couple, je suis prête à soupçonner ma petite sœur de ne pas être pour rien dans ces excès honteux…

Jonas poussa un long soupir.

– Je le crains aussi, mademoiselle. Monsieur Darcy m'a toujours paru un parfait gentleman et il m'étonnerait fort qu'il se soit laissé allé ainsi sans une franche invitation de Mademoiselle Elizabeth.

Jane laissa son rire prendre de l'ampleur.

Jonas avait, chaque fois qu'elle était à Londres, été un parfait pilier de convenance et de droiture. Il l'avait, des années durant, impressionnée jusqu'au jour où, alors qu'elle était sûre qu'il allait la dénoncer pour une action puérile mais qu'elle ressentait comme parfaitement inconvenante et condamnable, il s'était contenté de s'accroupir pour la prendre dans ses bras et la consoler, elle avait compris, ce jour-là, qu'il n'était pas moitié aussi sévère qu'elle se l'imaginait.

Un bruit de voix s'éleva venant de l'escalier principal.

– Jane ? C'est toi Jane ?

– Oui, papa, c'est moi. Le Prince de Galles a, semble-t-il, décidé que ma présence au Palais n'était plus indispensable.

Elle entendit des bruits de course et elle fut rapidement submergée par Lydia et Mary. Bientôt rejointes par leur père.

Son père la récupéra dans ses bras et se contenta pendant de longues secondes de la serrer contre lui.

– Tu me tires une énorme épine du pied, ma chérie. Lydia refusait de quitter Londres alors que tu étais détenue. Son devoir sororal exigeant qu'elle visite sa pauvre sœur tous les jours…

Jane jeta un regard bienveillant à sa sœur et la remercia du regard.

– Il ne fallait pas, je ne risquais rien et je suis sûre qu'Elizabeth aurait été ravie d'avoir une seconde demoiselle d'honneur.

Son père s'arracha à son étreinte et la tint à bout de bras.

– Te rends-tu compte que tu es encore plus belle qu'auparavant ? Chaque minute qui passe te transforme et me remplit d'un excès de vanité tout à fait condamnable.

Il se tourna vers ses deux autres filles.

– Promettez-moi de ne jamais en parler à votre cousin Collins, il en ferait un sermon qui, je n'en doute pas une seconde, me ferait mourir d'ennui…

Même Jane rit de son mot d'esprit et se retrouva en train de se débarrasser de ses affaires en attendant que le reste de la famille soit prête à partir. Départ qui se ferait dès le retour de leur oncle qui, en compagnie de Charles Bingley, avait de très importantes transactions à lancer.

Ils partiraient donc encore ce jour même pour arriver, si possible, le samedi dans la soirée.

Un voisin des Gardiner, qui était aussi un ami proche, avait proposé de mettre sa voiture, une très confortable et spacieuse barouche, et, en contrepartie et en parfait accord avec son futur neveu, monsieur Gardiner avait proposé d'emmener sa femme et sa fille vers le Nord et, en attendant la fin des hostilités, de les héberger à Pemberley.

Comme l'avait fait remarquer Fitzwilliam Darcy, Pemberley était prête à recevoir des réfugiés, autant que parmi ceux-ci, il y ait amis et connaissances de la famille.

La proposition n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd et c'était un véritable convoi qui se préparait à partir dès ce milieu d'après midi…

Sans compter qu'ils pourraient, une fois de plus, bénéficier de la "protection" de Kennedy et de ses hommes. Le voyage serait sans doute pénible mais probablement très sûr.

Ils seraient peut-être fatigués mais ils seraient présents au mariage et c'est ce qui comptait aux yeux de monsieur Bennet.

Jane et ses sœurs se rendirent au salon le plus proche pour prendre un thé. Monsieur Bennet, lui, avait à terminer quelques lettres à remettre à des connaissances londoniennes et il préférait en finir au plus vite.

– Sans compter, fit-il en s'éclipsant, que nous allons passer plus de 24 heures confinés dans une voiture, nous aurons très vite assez les uns des autres… Autant ne pas ajouter des heures supplémentaires.

Il s'était arrêté à la porte du salon et avait regardée sa fille aînée.

– Ceci étant, si tu as besoin de parler, je trouverai le temps…

Elle le remercia d'un sourire.

– Merci, papa, mais je pense que nous avons fait le tour de la question…

– Parfait, répondit-il avant de disparaître.

* * *

Jonas finit par les interrompre.

– Mademoiselle Jane, monsieur Kennedy souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous.

– Monsieur Kennedy ?

– C'est le chef des gardes Irlandais qui vont nous accompagner à Pemberley, gloussa Lydia. C'est un des hommes de ton d'Arcy.

Jane se garda de rectifier. Peut-être parce qu'elle sentait que c'était effectivement et de plus en plus, _son_ d'Arcy.

Elle avait rêvé de lui la nuit dernière. Pas de Charles mais de lui…

Et, elle s'en souvenait étonnamment bien, ce n'était pas un rêve érotique. Non, elle s'était vue à ses côtés dans toute une série de circonstances de la vie de tous les jours. Comme si elle avait vu leur vie commune à venir. Elle avait vu des bals et des fêtes. Y compris une espèce de couronnement grandiose…

Et cet évènement-là, contrairement aux autres, n'était pas un évènement heureux. Pas pour eux en tous cas. Elle le savait intimement tout en n'ayant pas la moindre idée du pourquoi.

Mais elle savait aussi que sa vie et celle de d'Arcy seraient proches dans les années à venir. Le couronnement changerait les choses, elle en était sûre mais elle ne pouvait mettre le doigt sur la raison.

Un vague sourire vint chasser sa mélancolie.

Il y aurait un enfant aussi… Un fils…

Elle se secoua et suivit Jonas jusqu'au hall où l'attendait un homme de grande taille et à l'œil vif et brillant.

Il la salua d'une courbette un peu lâche mais d'une élégante souplesse.

– Mademoiselle Bennet, je suis Kennedy, Joss Kennedy. C'est moi et mes hommes qui sommes chargés de votre sécurité jusqu'à Pemberley. Une fois en sûreté à Pemberley, moi et mes hommes nous vous laisserons pour continuer notre chemin. D'autres viendront pour s'occuper de vous protéger, vous en faites pas.

Elle secoua la tête.

– Je ne m'en fais pas. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un consensus chez toutes les parties à la confrontation pour qu'il ne m'arrive rien. Le voyage devrait bien se passer.

Kennedy eut l'air un peu gêné.

– Justement, c'est à ce propos que…

Jane ouvrit la bouche et d'une geste de la main, l'interrompit.

Elle glissa la main dans sa bourse et en sortit le paquet de lettres du Prince de Galles.

– Il faudrait que vous fassez remettre ces plis à monsieur d'Arcy. Le Prince de Galles m'a dit que c'était urgent. Et je n'ai déjà que trop tardé.

Kennedy récupéra le paquet.

– Je m'en occupe immédiatement. Mais avant faut que je vous présente quelqu'un.

Il se tourna vers un coin d'ombre et fit un signe.

Une jolie rousse émergea dans la lumière et fit une révérence.

– Maureen est votre nouvelle chambrière, fit Kennedy. Il vous confie à elle. Elle est chargée de votre protection rapprochée. Elle ne doit vous quitter que si vous êtes en sa compagnie. Ce sont ses ordres…

Il lui sourit.

– Mais je pense que ce sera à toutes les deux d'établir une coexistence harmonieuse.

Il se dirigea vers l'escalier de service.

– Le mieux c'est que vous en discutiez ensembles.

Il fit un clin d'œil à la rousse et disparut dans les escaliers.

* * *

– Vous êtes chargée de ma protection rapprochée ?

Maureen fit oui d'un mouvement de tête.

– Et s'il est parti aussi vite c'est parce qu'il aurait servi de cobaye pour la démonstration, répondit-elle. Ces grands mâles imbus d'eux-mêmes n'aiment pas être humiliés en public.

– Vous êtes capables de venir à bout d'un individu comme Kennedy ? Seulement s'il est désarmé je suppose ?

– Pas important, répondit Maureen d'un sourire prédateur. Il commence armé, il finit désarmé et cassé…

Jane essaya de se faire une idée de la jeune femme qu'elle avait devant elle.

Son âge. Dix-huit, vingt... Peut-être un peu plus. Des yeux verts brillants d'intelligence mais aussi d'une grande froideur.

– Vous ne m'aimez pas, fit remarquer Jane.

– Pas obligé, répondit-elle. Je suis payée pour qu'il ne vous arrive rien ou, si le pire arrivait, pour mourir à votre place. C'est pour ça que je ne vous quitte plus. Mieux vaut qu'on ne s'aime pas. Les sentiments ça perturbe le travail…

Jane poussa un soupir.

– Je n'ai rien demandé…

– Pas important, répliqua la rousse. Je vous protège avec ou sans votre assentiment. C'est plus simple si vous êtes d'accord mais c'est pas indispensable.

Une pointe de mauvaise humeur s'insinua dans sa tête.

– Il prend déjà des décisions pour moi et je ne lui ai encore rien promis.

Maureen la regarda d'un air compatissant.

– Faudra vous y faire. Il n'a pas toujours le temps de se concerter avant de prendre une décision et il est assez possessif lorsqu'il s'agit des gens qu'il apprécie. Je suppose que si, en plus, il est amoureux, ça ne doit rien arranger.

Jane sentit que sa mauvaise humeur se doublait d'un épieux de jalousie.

Maureen éclata de rire.

– Vous faites pas de bile. C'est fini depuis longtemps entre lui et moi. Il m'a donné plus que je n'ai pu lui apporter et il s'est détourné. Et c'est tant mieux parce que je ne suis pas le genre petite fille douce et attentionnée, future parfaite maman de ses enfants.

La colère ne disparut pas. Elle prit même un peu d'ampleur. Pour qui se prenait cette donzelle ?

– Qu'y a-t-il de mal à être douce et attentionnée ?

– Rien quand on est né dans une gentille famille de gentilshommes britanniques, répliqua Maureen. Énormément lorsqu'on est né dans une famille de rebelles irlandais qui n'ont qu'un seul rêve : virer les anglais et leurs larbins écossais. Ça vous va à ravir, moi ça m'aurait beaucoup posé de problèmes…

– Si ça vous pose problème de travailler pour moi, je ne vous retiens pas.

– Ça ne me pose pas de problème de travailler pour vous. Ce qui me pose problème c'est que je ne suis pas sûre qu'une nunuche dans votre genre a vraiment conscience de ce qui se passe autour d'elle…

– Nunuche ? Non, mais ce n'est pas parce vous êtes là sur ses ordres que vous avez le droit de m'insulter.

– J'insulte pas, je constate…

La voix de Jane venait de monter d'un octave pour atteindre un niveau sonore inhabituel chez elle.

La nouveauté attira immédiatement une foule de sœurs curieuses, de papa inquiet et de domestiques là par hasard.

– Que se passe-t-il ?

La question émanait de son père et le ton était empreint d'une peu d'inquiétude et de beaucoup d'humour. Qui est cette charmante jeune personne avec laquelle tu te disputes ?

– Maureen, monsieur, fit la charmante personne en question. Je suis la nouvelle chambrière de mademoiselle.

Les sourcils de monsieur Bennet se froncèrent et il parut surpris.

– Nouvelle chambrière ? Je n'étais pas au courant…

Il se tourna vers Jane.

– Ton oncle ?

– d'Arcy, précisa Jane. Elle est aussi chargée de me protéger, comme si c'était nécessaire.

Le regard de monsieur Bennet changea et son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire.

– Excellente initiative de monsieur d'Arcy, fit monsieur Bennet, provoquant une moue irritée chez sa fille. Ma fille a toujours eu quelque mal à se rendre compte de tout ce qu'implique certains faits se passant dans son entourage.

Il lui fit une courbette à laquelle Maureen répondit d'une révérence parfaite.

– Je suis ravi que vous soyez des nôtres.

– Papa je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée. Personne ne me veut du mal, vraiment !

– Pas encore, peut-être, mais ça va venir, contra son père. Je ne doute pas que certaines personnes vont prochainement découvrir qu'ils te vouent une totale antipathie. Et si ça arrive, je préfère de beaucoup que Maureen, ici présente, soit dans le coin. Parce que même si Kennedy pourrait jouer ce rôle, il est des endroits où il ne pourrait entrer. Maureen, si !

Il gratifia à nouveau la nouvelle venue d'un sourire satisfait avant de retourner à ses lettres.

Maureen fut immédiatement au centre de toutes les attentions de Lydia et de Mary.

Jane fut tentée de faire une scène mais sa nature reprit vite le dessus.

Il était des choses qui étaient inévitables.

Que d'Arcy veuille la mettre dans un cocon faisait sans doute partie de ces choses inévitables. Et, il n'était pas trop tard. Elle ne s'était engagée en rien. Elle pouvait toujours décider qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui.

Qu'il lui était indifférent.

Elle se récupéra.

Se mentir n'était jamais une bonne solution.


	46. Affaires irlandaises

**Chapitre quarante six**

**Londres, Boodle's Club, jeudi 13 août 1801. **

* * *

Sean O'shawnessy avait été surpris d'être ainsi abordé à la sortie de son auberge et encore plus surpris que son interlocuteur ait eu connaissance de sa rencontre avec Hamms & Brimster. Il avait prit note du fait qu'il ait pu annoncer qu'ils refuseraient et avait empoché sa carte et enregistré le lieu d'un possible rendez-vous au Boodle's.

Là, plutôt circonspect, il présentait sa carte au majordome et demandait à rencontrer monsieur Gardiner.

Il fut immédiatement introduit dans les locaux du Club et installé dans une petite salle avec un verre de whiskey et un journal du jour.

– Monsieur Gardiner nous a prévenu de votre visite, nous le tenons au courant. Il préside une importante réunion et il vous demande de bien vouloir patienter, il sera à vous dès que possible.

Il se contenta de faire oui de la tête et de se plonger dans le journal.

De toutes façons, toutes ses tentatives avaient échoué. Ce qui s'annonçait comme une campagne victorieuse pour sa prospère petite entreprise, s'était transformé en débâcle de première importance. Sauf miracle, non seulement il ne trouverait pas l'associé dont il avait besoin pour se développer, mais même son implantation principale risquait de disparaître dans les soubresauts d'une guerre civile.

Il récupéra son verre et fit de son mieux pour le siroter lentement.

Rien ne servait de se saouler déjà. Il attendrait que la dernière chance ait, elle aussi, disparu.

* * *

– Vous êtes fou, Gardiner de faire confiance à ce d'Arcy. Ce ne sont que des promesses et rien ne nous dit qu'il les tiendra une fois…

Grisham s'abstint de parler de ce qui risquait de se passer. Tous étaient conscients que la chute était imminente et tous avaient, dans le port, une possibilité de prendre le large jusqu'au dernier moment, mais pour le moment, ils étaient restés pour sauver ce qui pouvait l'être encore.

– Alors vendez, contra le jeune Bingley. Vous nous vendez vos manufactures et vos entrepôts et, si d'Arcy tient ses promesses, nous auront les moyens de vous payer. S'il ne les tient pas nous vous devrons de l'argent et vous pourrez toujours porter l'affaire en justice et faire saisir nos possessions outre mer… Vous n'aurez pas tout perdu, comme ça…

– Vous semblez bien sûr de vous, Bingley. Pour un oisif ayant décidé de se lancer dans les affaires au plus mauvais moment, c'est plutôt suspect.

Bingley lui rit au nez.

– Cranshaw, c'est le moment idéal pour se lancer dans les affaires. Vous êtes tous désespérés de sauver au moins une partie de vos investissements. Vous êtes, pour la plupart prêt à vendre vos biens à la moitié de leur valeur et si j'avais attendu le dernier moment, je les aurais eu au quart de leur valeur.

Il récupéra la liste fournie par d'Arcy.

– La proposition de d'Arcy change tout. Je réintègre le milieu sans me conduire comme un pirate. Mieux, cette proposition vous permet de ne pas trop perdre de la valeur de vos investissements et de continuer à toucher des dividendes. Officiellement et sans vous mouiller. Pour des hommes d'affaire, quoi de mieux ?

– Ce sont des envahisseurs…

– Ce sont les nouveaux maîtres politiques de Grande Bretagne, intervint Gardiner. On peut se le cacher et faire semblant de n'y pas croire mais l'issue est inévitable. Et, fort heureusement, grâce à d'Arcy, nous avons une alternative à l'expropriation de nos biens. Nous pouvons faire notre allégeance économique tout en gardant, pour ceux qui choisiraient de suivre nos Monarques en exil, la tête haute et la face intacte.

– Vous restez ?

– Je ne vois pas comment faire autrement. Ma nièce épouse Darcy dimanche et par ce biais je fais partie de sa famille. Je suis de toutes façons en association avec lui. Autant que ce soit aussi le cas d'un point de vue économique. sans compter que ça sauvegarde notre outil de production. Les milieux d'affaires français et hollandais n'ont qu'une envie ; nous éliminer du marché. Si nous ne montons pas ce projet, nos manufactures seront soit rasées, soit vendues pour une bouchée de pain à des amis du Corse. Nos manufactures anglaises feront concurrence à nos manufactures d'outre mer. Nous allons droit vers la faillite. Alors que ce que nous propose d'Arcy nous maintient en selle.

– Nous n'aurons sans doute pas le droit d'exporter nos dividendes. Ils vont rester bloqués en Grande Bretagne.

– Et ? contra Gardiner. Nous avons amplement de quoi investir en Grande Bretagne. Notre sous-sol est riche en charbon et en minerai. Nos manufactures vont donc financer nos futures usines. Nous produirons une richesse que nous pourrons redistribuer sur l'ensemble de la population de Grande Bretagne.

– A des conditions que nous n'accepterions dans aucune autre circonstance, fit remarquer Jessup. Nos bénéfices vont devenir dérisoires.

Bingley prit le relais. Le projet lui plaisait et ce type de discussion se révélait être nettement plus intéressantes que le papotage habituel autour d'une tassé de thé ou d'un porto.

– Mais il y aura toujours des bénéfices. Si vous ne nous suivez pas, ce seront d'autres qui empocheront l'argent produit par vos machines et vos ouvriers…

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'un serviteur vint murmurer à l'oreille de monsieur Gardiner. Il fit signe à Bingley de garder la main, s'excusa et sortit à la suite du serviteur.

* * *

– Monsieur O'shawnessy, désolé de vous avoir fait attendre mais nous sommes en pleine réunion et une partie de l'économie de Grande Bretagne en dépend.

O'shawnessy eut une moue désabusée.

– Dans ces conditions, j'ai bien peur que ma petite proposition n'ait pas grand intérêt.

– Détrompez-vous, fit James Gardiner en prenant place. Votre proposition m'intéresse et nous avons tous deux intérêt à ce que votre projet d'association aboutisse. Vous, parce que cela éloignera les banquiers et moi parce que ça me permettra de faire basculer mes affaires de Londres à Dublin…

– Quel intérêt ?

– Je sais de source sûre que l'Irlande et Dublin seront, à partir de très bientôt, au centre de l'Empire Britannique. Et vos entrepôts de Dublin sont stratégiquement bien placés pour faire de leur possesseur un très gros acteur du commerce britannique.

O'shawnessy regarda son interlocuteur d'un œil curieux.

– Pourquoi me le dire ? Il vous aurait suffit de me proposer de les racheter en échange des créances que possèdent les banques et vous aviez vos entrepôts sans vous encombrer de moi.

James Gardiner se laissa retomber dans le dossier de son fauteuil.

– D'abord, je ne mange pas de ce pain-là, monsieur O'shawnessy et ensuite j'ai besoin d'un associé qui gère notre entreprise en Irlande. Moi je suis condamné à rester ici, pas vous. Sans compter que vous connaissez le milieu d'affaire de Dublin. Vous êtes à la place idéale pour que je m'associe à vous. Êtes-vous intéressé ?

– Et si l'Irlande se révolte et que rien ne se passer comme prévu ?

– Vos entrepôts seront toujours utiles pour une Irlande libre. Nous gagnerons beaucoup moins mais nous ne perdrons pas tout. Il faut parfois savoir prendre des risques. Surtout lorsqu'on ne risque que de l'argent.

La main d'O'shawnessy passa par-dessus la table.

– Je suis votre homme. Quand ?

– Dès que nous en aurons fini avec la réunion nous irons voir nos banquiers respectifs. Je vous signale que nous aurons un troisième associé. Charles Bingley, dont la société possède, si j'ai bien suivi, des entrepôts à Dublin et à Londonderry.

O'shawnessy approuva d'un mouvement de la tête.

– Si votre vision de l'avenir se révèle exacte, nous ne serons pas trop de trois…

– Je le crois aussi !


	47. Armistice

**Chapitre quarante sept**

**Environs de Londres, jeudi 13 août 1801. Soir.**

* * *

– Vous vouliez me voir…

d'Arcy était venu avec les trois officiers et les six gardes du corps prévus.

Le Prince de Galles se leva pour le saluer, fit un signe vers le deuxième siège et se laissa retomber.

– J'ai une proposition à vous faire.

d'Arcy regarda son vis-à-vis de ses yeux bleus pénétrants.

– Reddition sans condition ?

Le Prince de Galles ne se laissa pas impressionner.

– J'aimerai qu'il puisse y avoir des conditions.

Sourire du Prince de Galles auquel il fut répondu de la même façon.

– Cela dépendra des conditions, mais je suis ouvert à la discussion, fit d'Arcy. Et je ne serai fermé à aucune proposition réaliste compte tenu de nos positions respectives.

Il se rapprocha de la table.

– Mettons-nous bien d'accord, nous sommes là pour discuter, certes, mais de quoi ?

– Un traité de paix ?

d'Arcy fit non de la tête.

– Pas mon domaine de responsabilité. Je peux discuter de tout ce qui tient à la Grande Bretagne, mais pour ce qui est d'une Traité de Paix entre l'Empire Britannique et la France, j'ai peur qu'il ne vous faille passer par Paris.

Le Prince de Galles qui n'était pas tout à fait sûr des pouvoirs de d'Arcy prit note.

– Un armistice ?

– Peut-être mais que les choses soient claires : nous ne quitterons pas la Grande Bretagne, votre Altesse. Nous y sommes, c'est pour y rester. Ce point n'entrera pas dans la discussion.

– La Grande Bretagne est notre Patrie, la partie la plus sacrée de notre territoire, nous ne pouvons pas vous l'abandonner. Si vous persistez dans cette attitude nos pourparlers sont forclos avant même d'avoir été entamés.

Son interlocuteur resta impassible et se contenta de le scruter.

Le Prince de Galles commença à se sentir un peu mal à l'aise face à ces yeux froids dans lesquels ne se lisait pas la moindre passion.

Le sujet n'était peut-être vraiment pas ouvert à la discussion.

Le silence dura pendant un certain temps.

– Pas dans n'importe quelles conditions, finit par ajouter le Prince de Galles.

Le masque disparut pour laisser la place à une moue dubitative.

– Votre Altesse, soyez raisonnable, pour ce qui est de la Grande Bretagne, dans la mesure où vous n'avez pas les moyens de me la reprendre, elle est déjà à moi. M'en déloger vous demanderai un effort de guerre extrême qui vous laissera exsangue et sans la moindre colonie.

d'Arcy fit une moue pour indiquer de quelle façon il considérait la situation.

– Et j'ai bien peur que vos alliés du continent ne soient pas très chauds pour envoyer des troupes à votre secours. Le Premier Consul serait ravi de voir un de vos alliés se priver de forces de défense pour se porter à votre secours.

Le généralissime français eut une mimique ironique.

Mais seul le visage participait. Les yeux restaient aussi froids que ceux d'un reptile. La petite Bennet avait-elle le monopole de ses émotions ?

– Et je suis tout à fait prêt, reprit d'Arcy, à vous laisser Londres pour y importer autant de troupes venant d'ailleurs que vous voulez. Le résultat de cette stratégie-là, vous la connaissez aussi bien que moi.

Le Prince de Galles poussa un autre soupir.

– J'avais un peu peur que vous ne soyez inflexible sur la question.

Son interlocuteur récupéra une chemise et en sortit des liasses de papier sur lesquels s'alignaient, entre autres, des chiffres.

– J'ai une excellente analyse de la situation, répondit d'Arcy en montrant les feuillets. Et si je ne vous rends pas le service de retirer mes troupes, je finirai, en moins de deux mois par occuper toute l'Angleterre.

Il récupéra une liste et la glissa au Prince de Galles.

– Voilà l'état de vos moyens militaires en Angleterre et au Pays de Galles. Rien qui puisse me faire perdre mon sommeil. Pour mettre en face de mes troupes une force équivalente ou supérieure, il ne vous reste que deux solutions : la levée en masse ou le rappel des troupes d'ailleurs. Et dans les deux cas, cela vous donnera peut-être la victoire mais vous garantira aussi la perte de tous vos dominions.

Il sortit une carte du monde où seule l'Angleterre était en rouge et le reste du monde en bleu ou en gris.

– Le monde après que vous ayez menés cette politique. Vous remarquerez que vous récupérez l'Angleterre, mais c'est tout. Tout le reste, y compris l'Écosse et le pays de Galles, vous le perdez. Roi d'Angleterre ! Point !

Le Prince de Galles ne put que reconnaître qu'une carte comme ça, même sil elle était marquée du sceau d'une vision univoque de ce qui allait se passer, avait un énorme avantage : elle était diablement parlante.

Son vis-à-vis se remit dans une position plus confortable.

– Vous pouvez opter pour le gaspillage de vies et de moyens, c'est votre choix. Ou vous pouvez opter pour un pari sur l'avenir. Vous retirez vos billes et vous vous préparez ailleurs à me reprendre ce que je vous ai pris. Je n'ai pas de préférence. Je prendrai ce que vous me donnerez. La première hypothèse me convient mieux dans la mesure où tant que vous êtes à Londres et que vous rassemblez des troupes pour me les jeter dessus, c'est moi le patron de Grande Bretagne. Une fois pacifiée et intégrée au territoire de la République, elle cessera d'être de ma responsabilité et j'aurais à vaquer ailleurs.

Le Prince de Galles se glissa un peu en avant.

– Et vous proposez quoi ?

Son vis-à-vis secoua la tête.

– Je suis en position de force, votre Altesse, et je sais exactement ce que je veux. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je n'obtiendrai pas plus, tout simplement en vous laissant faire les premières propositions. Je ne vous apprendrais pas que c'est une vieille ficelle de la diplomatie. Celui qui fait la première proposition montre ses cartes et prend les risques.

Il se tut pour bien laisser à l'information le temps de faire son effet.

– Et n'étant pas demandeur de ces négociations, je peux repartir de cette table en ayant gagné la main du point de vue moral. Je suis venu alors que ce n'est pas, d'un point de vue stratégique, dans mon intérêt, en repartant sans avoir rien obtenu, je ne perds même pas la face.

Il jeta un regard curieux vers le Prince de Galles.

– Pouvez-vous en dire autant ?

Il récupéra un papier dans sa chemise et la reposa devant lui.

– Mais je sais que nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps et qu'il y a une raison pour laquelle j'ai intérêt à signer cet armistice rapidement avec vous. Je vais donc vous faciliter la tâche et abandonner l'avantage que j'ai au profit de l'efficacité.

Ses yeux, pleins d'émotions cette fois, se fixèrent sur le Prince de Galles.

– Commençons par vous dire ce que mes espions m'ont fait remonter. Je sais que vous comptez établir votre nouvelle capitale en Irlande.

Le Prince de Galles réussit à rester parfaitement impassible.

– Je sais que vos troupes stationnées à Londres sont en train de plier bagages et les dernières auront quitté la Capitale ce soir. Direction le Nord et Liverpool.

d'Arcy attendit quelques secondes pour voir si son vis-à-vis réagissait.

Le Prince de Galles se contenta de resserrer imperceptiblement les paupières.

– Pour des raisons de tranquillité et de sécurité publique, mes troupes entreront donc dans la ville dès cette nuit. Demain matin, lorsque les ouvriers iront à leur travail, ils verront des uniformes bleus et noirs un peu partout en ville. Ils n'auront aucun mal à comprendre ce qui s'est passé.

d'Arcy arrêta son énumération là. Il y avait d'autres points mais en ne pas les révélant, il se laissait une dernière marge de manœuvre personnelle. Il savait que son cousin était en train de déménager l'or de la Banque d'Angleterre vers trois vaisseaux de sa Majesté sur lesquels il serait réparti et qui quitteraient le port dès l'aube et la marée pour tenter de gagner qui l'Angleterre, qui le Canada, qui Kingston dans les Caraïbes. Et les capitaines de ses croiseurs cuirassés avaient été prévenus d'être prêts à couler un maximum de ces trois vaisseaux. Et de bien repérer où ils avaient été coulés…

Le reste ce serait son affaire… Il n'avait envie de laisser cet or à aucun des protagonistes actuels. Le fait d'en priver les anglais et le Premier Consul raccourcirait avec certitude la guerre et lui donnerait, accessoirement, les fonds nécessaires pour lancer les véritables innovations techniques dont ils rêvait.

d'Arcy se força à revenir au sujet d'actualité.

– Quoi qu'il arrive et quoi qu'il advienne, j'aurai eu Londres sans tirer le moindre coup de feu. Le seul intérêt que j'ai à négocier avec vous c'est d'obtenir une reconnaissance officielle de votre part quant à la perte de la Grande Bretagne au profit de la République Française ! Je veux un document officiel où vous reconnaissez que vous nous cédez ces territoires.

– Ça ne nous empêchera pas d'essayer de les récupérer, fit remarquer le Prince de Galles.

– Je m'en doute bien, mais ce n'est pas pour nous protéger de futurs conflits que j'ai besoin de ces documents. J'en ai besoin pour montrer à vos sujets, preuves à l'appui, que vous les avez abandonnés. Tout comme j'ai besoin qu'un maximum de monde assiste à la fuite de la famille royale britannique vers Glasgow. Pas question d'un départ discret par bateau. Je veux que le convoi de la Monarchie britannique en fuite soit vu par le plus grand nombre possible de vos sujets. Il faut en finir avec la Monarchie et rien de mieux pour ça que de déconsidérer la famille royale.

Le Prince de Galles ne put que grimacer à cette perspective.

– Et si nous refusons ?

d'Arcy contra par une question.

– Refusez-vous ?

Le Prince de Galles poussa un long soupir de frustration.

Il avait bien fait de venir discuter lui-même. Avec son père la négociation s'arrêtait exactement à cet endroit. Sans compter que sa période de lucidité n'aurait peut-être pas duré jusqu'au bout.

– Pour sauver les chances de l'Empire de vous bouter hors de l'Angleterre, je suis prêt à encourir une humiliation de plus.

d'Arcy se permit de ricaner.

– Et ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez quoi que ce soit à perdre. Même Louis XVI était plus apprécié de son peuple que vous ne l'êtes. Le fait que ce soit vous qui ayez accepté de fuir la queue entre les jambes en convaincra plus d'un que vous n'avez pas l'étoffe d'un Roi, il vous suffira de laisser votre frère William monter sur le trône et votre dynastie pourrait s'en tirer une fois de plus. Après, pour convaincre vraiment, il vous faudra reprendre l'Angleterre. Et, permettez-moi de vous assurer que je ferai tout pour que vous n'y parveniez pas.

Ce fut au tour du Prince de Galles de ricaner.

– Vous ne serez plus là pour vous en occuper, vous l'avez dit vous-mêmes. Et le prochain n'aura peut-être pas votre sensibilité. Laissez le Corse mettre en place un gouverneur avide et imbu de lui et la sympathie de la population ne durera pas une année.

Il poussa un dernier soupir et pointa un doigt vers la chemise.

– Vous avez une proposition écrite, je suppose ?

d'Arcy récupéra la chemise et en tira une série de feuillets.

– Je prévois toujours tous les cas de figure, reconnut-il. Une habitude que j'ai prise très jeune.

Il fournit les feuillets au Prince de Galles qui émit un petit sifflement admiratif.

– On dirait un document officiel des secrétaires du Palais…

– C'est le problème avec les traditions, fit d'Arcy. On a des monceaux d'exemples sur lesquels juger.

– C'est à prendre ou à laisser ?

– J'en ai peur, répondit d'Arcy. Vous verrez que je n'exige que ce que je sais pouvoir posséder à très brève échéance. Le reste, n'est destiné qu'à vous déconsidérer en tant que dynastie et que régime. Si vous êtes prêt à accepter un petite perte de face, vous vous en sortirez mieux que vous ne l'espériez avant d'entamer cette négociation.

– Et vous y gagnez ?

– La chance de faire des Anglais de vrais adeptes de la République. C'est pas gagné mais ça vaut la peine de tenter l'expérience. Si j'échoue, cela ne changera rien à moyen terme. Si je réussis, par contre, tout est ouvert…

Le Prince de Galles récupéra les feuillets et les confia à un de ses aides.

– J'en discute avec mon père et si je réussis à la convaincre de signer, nous pourrons organiser une cérémonie officielle au palais demain. Ça vous va ?

– Ça me va ! Et si vous ne signez pas, prenez soin de n'être plus là demain matin, je n'hésiterai pas à vous faire arrêter et déporter à Paris.

* * *

Fin du jeudi 13 août


	48. Réconcilation

* * *

**Chapitre quarante huit**

**Derbyshire, Pemberley, vendredi 14 août 1801. **

– Maman, je pourrais vous parler ?

Madame Bennet sembla surprise d'être abordée ainsi par sa fille.

– Évidemment, Elizabeth, pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas me parler ?

– Peut-être parce que je vous ai suffisamment fâchée pour que vous ne souhaitiez plus m'adresser la parole ?

Sa mère laissa apparaître sa réelle surprise.

– Pourquoi ferais-je cela ?

– Parce que je vous ai traité de façon indigne d'une fille ?

Un sourire apparut le visage fatigué de sa mère et elle se rapprocha pour récupérer les mains de sa fille dans les siennes.

– Elizabeth, fit-elle dans un souffle. Je sais que je n'ai pas été la mère que tu aurais souhaité avoir. Je sais que je t'ai fait honte à plus d'une reprise dans ta vie, je sais que, parfois, tu aurais eu envie d'être ailleurs plutôt que de m'entendre…

– Maman…

– Ne nie pas par politesse, ma chérie. Pour une fois que nous sommes sur le point de parler de femme à femme, choisirons-nous de mentir ou de dire la vérité ?

Elizabeth ne sut que dire. Elle avait juste voulu s'excuser, l'embrasser et en finir avec la tension qui existait entre elles.

Elle n'avait aucune envie d'humilier sa maman.

– Oui, mais nous pourrions peut-être juste…

– Ta, ta, ta… refusa sa mère. Nous avons toutes les deux besoins de nous dire la vérité.

Un sourire d'une rare douceur éclaira le visage de sa mère qui parut rajeunir de vingt ans.

– Tu sais j'ai envie d'avoir le droit de voir les futurs petits Darcy et je me doute bien que ni toi, ni ton futur mari, n'avez la moindre envie de récupérer plus que nécessaire la vieille folle que je suis.

– Maman…

– La vérité, ma chérie, la vérité… Nous sommes toujours d'accord ?

Elle entraîna sa fille vers un des petits salons où elle aimait à s'asseoir en regardant le lac de Pemberley.

Elles prirent place côte à côte et à aucun moment, madame Bennet ne lâcha la main de sa fille.

Lorsqu'elles furent assises, madame Bennet prit une longue inspiration.

– Tout d'abord Elizabeth je te dois des excuses.

– M…

Un regard de sa mère arrêta Elizabeth au début de son exclamation.

– Des excuses pour ne pas m'être occupée de toi comme je l'aurai dû.

Elle secoua la tête avant de reprendre.

– Je te jure que je n'essaye pas de me cacher derrière des excuses, mais pour comprendre il faut que tu saches. Es-tu prête à écouter ?

Elizabeth fit oui de la tête.

– Au début de notre mariage, moi et ton père nous étions beaucoup plus proches que nous ne le sommes actuellement. Nous faisions beaucoup de choses en commun et nous avions trouvé un accord qui nous convenait à tous deux pour ce qui était des enfants. Par une espèce de tacite accord entre lui et moi, il s'occupait des aînées et moi je m'occupais des petites. Je savais que lorsque les petites seraient sorties de la phase dangereuse où elles risquaient de mourir, je reviendrais vers vous pour vous apprendre ce que seule une mère peut apprendre à ses filles.

Elle secoua la tête et serra très fort la main de sa fille.

– Ça n'a jamais pu se faire parce moi et ton père nous nous sommes, d'une certaine façon, quittés. Ça s'est passé après la naissance de ton petit frère…

Devant l'air surprise de sa fille, madame Bennet eut un sourire sans joie.

– Oui, ma chérie, vous avez eu un petit frère, c'était mon septième enfant et mon premier garçon.

Elle s'arrêta et tout le désespoir du monde se matérialisa dans ses yeux.

– Il a vécu deux heures, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Des larmes emplirent les yeux de madame Bennet et Elizabeth ne put que la récupérer pour la serrer contre elle.

– Nous étions si heureux ton père et moi. Toute cette peur accumulée ces dernières années, toute cette angoisse de finir à la rue avec vous et à la merci de la bonté de mes frères et sœurs… Deux heures d'une joie extrême qui s'est terminée dans la plus horrible des tragédies.

Elle déglutit longuement avant de récupérer un mouchoir pour s'essuyer les yeux.

– Il était là, vivant et, j'en suis sûre, souriant malgré son âge, lorsqu'il a fermé les yeux et qu'il est mort.

Elle se tourna vers sa fille.

– Je suis sûr qu'il m'a souri juste avant de mourir. Comme pour me dire qu'il était heureux et qu'il me remerciait de l'avoir amené jusque là…

Elle se tut pour reprendre son souffle.

– Mes cris ont attiré ton père qui est entré dans la pièce, a pris notre fils dans ses bras, l'a embrassé deux fois avant de ressortir.

Elle secoua la tête comme si elle ne pouvait toujours pas en croire ses yeux.

– Il ne m'a pas dit un mot, il ne m'a même pas regardé. Il a pris son fils et il est sorti.

Elle serra convulsivement les mâchoires.

– Il ne m'a plus adressé la parole pendant deux mois…

Elle se recula pour regarder sa fille dans les yeux.

– Ces deux mois, Elizabeth, m'ont rendue folle.

Elle secoua la tête comme si elle avait voulu en expulser ces affreux souvenirs.

– Heureusement, j'avais les petites. Et je crois que si Mary est comme elle est c'est parce qu'elle s'est rendue compte de mon état.

Elle renifla encore.

– Je me faisais des reproches, Elizabeth. Je me demandais ce que j'avais pu faire pour mériter cet horrible châtiment. J'ai beaucoup prié et j'ai beaucoup parlé avec le révérend de l'époque, un homme très pieux et très prompt à émettre des jugements péremptoires. Et les petites étaient toujours avec moi. Mary, qui était la plus âgée, a sans doute compris de quoi il était question et a décidé de suivre ce qui était, pour elle, les traces de sa mère. Sauf que Dieu n'a jamais fourni de réponse à sa mère. Dieu est resté silencieux et la question du pourquoi mon bébé était mort est restée toute ma vie un point d'interrogation qui me brisait le cœur…

Cette fois, elle éclata en sanglots et Elizabeth ne put que la prendre dans ses bras et tenter de la rasséréner.

Elles restèrent ainsi très longtemps jusqu'au moment où sa mère prit une longue inspiration, tenta de se sécher les larmes qui continuaient à couler et se redressa.

– Mais ce ne sont que des excuses, tout ça… Je vous ai abandonné parce que je n'ai pas trouvé le courage de parler avec votre père. Il s'occupait de Jane et de toi et je m'occupais des trois plus jeunes. C'est à peine s'il les regardait et c'est à peine si je vous remarquais. Elles ont été privées de son intelligence et de sa culture et elles sont devenues ces jeunes filles à la limite de l'inconvenance et de la pétulance.

Les larmes se remirent à couler et rien cette fois ne pourrait plus les arrêter..

– Tout ça rien qu'à cause de moi…

Elizabeth essaya de la dissuader de cette idée, rien n'y fit.

– Regardez-vous, finit-elle par dire entre deux sanglots. Toi et Jane vous êtes parfaites. Vous avez tous les atouts qui feront de vous des épouses d'hommes importants et riches. Mes petites à moi, elles n'auront jamais cette chance, parce que je les ai privées de la chance d'être aux côtés de votre père…

Elizabeth qui était aussi bouleversée que sa mère ne put, plus longtemps, retenir ses larmes.

Elle reprit sa mère dans ses bras et, tout en pleurant, essayait de la convaincre qu'elle n'était pas responsable de tout ce qui était mauvais dans la famille et son père responsable de tout ce qui était bon.

Pendant la longue période de sanglots et de pleurs, elle eut le temps de réfléchir à sa relation avec ses parents.

Jane, qui était une sainte, n'avait jamais jugé leur mère. Même aux pires moments où leur mère se conduisait –à son avis– de la pire des façons, elle lui trouvait des excuses, cherchait à la défendre, allait à son secours.

Elle, Elizabeth, n'avait jamais rien fait de tel. Elle avait toujours jugée, condamnée et rejetée cette veille folle qu'elle n'arrivait pas à considérer comme sa mère.

Elle se souvenait de ses fantaisies d'enfant où elle s'imaginait ne pas être la fille de sa mère mais une enfant trouvée, son père la recueillant contre l'avis avare et mesquin de sa femme, et s'épanouissant dans sa famille d'accueil jusqu'au jour où sa vraie famille, avec une vraie mère aimante, la retrouverait…

Elle se sentit mourir de honte. Comment avait-elle pu ainsi se permettre d'émettre un jugement sans rien savoir. Juste parce qu'elle se sentait supérieure.

Dans quel état serait-elle si Darcy la traitait comme son père avait traité sa mère ?

Serait-elle seulement de ce monde ? Aurait-elle été capable, avec cette douleur plantée dans son cœur d'élever envers et contre tout ses filles ?

Parce qu'en plus ce que sa mère disait n'était pas vrai. Elle s'était occupée d'elle. Pas comme des petites, pas de la même façon, mais, pour autant, elle ne les avaient jamais exclues Jane et elle, de sa vie. Elle avait toujours pensé à elles et avait toujours mis leur bonheur futur au centre des ses préoccupations…

Alors qu'elle ne s'était jamais remise de ce qui était arrivé.

Sans compter que leur père n'était pas exempt de reproche.

Elle le connaissait bien, Bien mieux que sa mère. Et elle savait que ses tristesses étaient solitaires. Que, pour se remettre d'un grand choc, il avait besoin de se cacher, de ne voir personne, de ne parler à personne.

Mais le fait de le comprendre ne l'excusait pas de ce qu'il avait fait à leur mère.

Elle, elle aurait eu besoin qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, qu'il lui parle de sa douleur, qu'il lui avoue qu'il ne la condamnait pas mais qu'il avait juste, juste besoin de se reconstruire avant de redevenir normal. Elle n'avait besoin qu'il se terre dans son trou.

Sans le vouloir, et sans rien comprendre, il l'avait abandonnée à son sort et à ses reproches et, lorsqu'elle disait que ces deux mois de silence l'avait rendue folle, elle n'était sans doute pas loin de la vérité.

_Et voilà_, pensa Elizabeth. _Encore une de ces fameuses vérités d'Elizabeth Bennet qui disparaît en fumée_.

_La grande, la géniale, la perspicace Elizabeth Bennet qui se rend compte qu'elle a passé plus de vingt ans aux côtés d'une femme qu'elle na jamais comprise. pire, qu'elle n'a même jamais essayé de comprendre._

_C'était tellement plus simple de se draper dans sa supériorité et de regarder de haut la pauvre hystérique qui se faisait passer pour sa mère_…

Elle récupéra la pauvre femme sanglotante et la serra contre son cœur.

– Maman, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu as fais ce que tu as pu alors que papa n'avait plus la volonté de t'aider.

Elle renifla de façon tout à fait inconvenante avant de reprendre.

– Personne n'est coupable de rien… Les Bennet comme les Gardiner ne sont que des humains comme les autres qui font des erreurs et qui essayent, après, de réparer du mieux possible. Et s'ils ont, en plus, la malchance d'avoir des enfants imbus d'eux-mêmes et aveugles à la souffrance des autres, la réparation peut même ne jamais intervenir…

Sa mère se redressa et secoua avec véhémence la tête.

– Les fautes… des parents… sont les… fautes des parents, hoqueta-t-elle. Enfants… pas responsables… Si on leur dit… pas… Peuvent pas deviner… Trop jeunes…

Elizabeth ne sut plus que dire.

Que sa mère la défende à ce point et essaye encore et toujours de l'absoudre de ces fautes qu'elle savait réelles et inexcusables ne cessait de la stupéfaire.

Cette femme qu'elle avait tant de fois jugée et condamnée n'avait en elle que pardon pour ses filles et critique pour elle-même.

Elizabeth ne trouva rien d'autre à faire qu'à la serrer contre elle et de lui murmurer qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle s'excusait, qu'elle essayerait de mieux faire, qu'elle ne savait pas quoi ajouter, qu'elle était désolée, qu'elle…

Elle étaient encore dans les bras l'une de l'autre lorsque Kitty et Georgiana les découvrirent.

Elles se regardèrent, ressortirent sans faire de bruit et signalèrent à madame Reynolds que le petit salon était occupé et qu'il ne fallait pas déranger ses occupants.

Kitty ne put dissimuler un sourire.

Les prochains jours seraient nettement plus faciles que ceux qui venaient de s'écouler.

L'avenir aussi d'ailleurs. Pour tout le monde.


	49. Piège fluvial

**Chapitre quarante neuf**

**Le delta de la Tamise, vendredi 14 août 1801, tôt le matin.**

* * *

La "Flotte de Londres" fit route dès que les conditions de marée le permirent. Il y avait là une vingtaine de vaisseaux, petits et grands, de la Navy qui avaient attendus dans le Port les ordres leur permettant d'appareiller.

Ces ordres étaient finalement arrivés après une journée et une soirée d'avitaillement frénétique.

Avec l'aide du courant et de quelques voiles, les vaisseaux s'étaient mis en route et avaient, pour la plupart, pour ordres de rejoindre l'Irlande. Certains avisos avaient reçus des missives destinées à rejoindre les avant-postes les plus éloignés de l'Empire et de mettre au courant les responsables locaux que les ports de Grande Bretagne n'étaient plus à la disposition des vaisseaux de la Navy.

Trois de ces vaisseaux, les Victory, Defiance et Polyphemus avaient été chargés de mystérieuses caisses très lourdes et s'étaient vu dotés chacun d'une compagnie de marines supplémentaires spécialement chargés de ne pas quitter ces caisses de vue.

Comme le reste des vaisseaux, ils s'intégrèrent dans le convoi descendant la Tamise et, contrairement à la plupart des autres, ils n'avaient pas ordre de rejoindre l'Irlande mais devaient rejoindre le Cap où de nouveaux ordres les attendraient.

* * *

Le vice Amiral Jacquart était le fils et le petit fils d'une longue lignée de flibustiers et corsaires et, contrairement à Surcouf, il avait accepté de servir la Flotte de la République en qualité d'officier général. Qui plus est Jacquart était convaincu que l'avenir de la guerre navale se trouvait dans les vaisseaux dont ils assumait le commandement.

Un message lui était parvenu en début de soirée que les Anglais allaient, finalement, abandonner la Grande Bretagne et tenter de mettre ce qui leur restait de vaisseaux de guerre dans le port de Londres, à l'abri.

Son rôle et il l'avait accepté avec un plaisir intéressé consistait à couler un maximum de ces vaisseaux au moment où ils entraient dans l'embouchure de la Tamise.

En temps normal et contre des adversaires conventionnels, c'était un endroit où ils ne risquaient pas grand-chose avec le courant de la Tamise les poussant et un vent de Nord Ouest leur garantissant une excellente manoeuvrabilité.

Mais le vent et les courants n'avaient pas d'importance pour la flottille de Jacquart.

Ses vaisseaux avaient une chaudière et la vapeur qu'elle produisait actionnait deux vis hydrauliques qui faisaient avancer et manœuvrer ses unités.

Si on ajoutait à cela une absence presque totale de superstructures, un blindage d'acier résistant même aux boulets explosifs et quatre nouveaux canons à longue portée avec chargement par la culasse, Jacquart avait à sa disposition les vaisseaux les plus dangereux de tous les océans.

Et comme ils venait d'être ravitaillé, ses six "cuirassés des mers" comme il se plaisait à les appeler, disposaient de suffisamment de réserves de charbon pour manœuvrer quatre heures.

Et quatre heures seraient plus que suffisantes pour mettre un terme aux exploits de la Flotte qui venait de quitter Londres.

Il donna ses ordres et ses vaisseaux se mirent en position en arc de cercle juste en face de l'embouchure de la tamise.

Telles des baleines attendant un banc de poisson, ses cuirassés se placèrent, immobiles et, à cause de la nuit, totalement invisibles.

* * *

William Carnegie, Rear Admiral de sa Gracieuse majesté et responsable de la petite flottille devant se rendre au Cap était à la fois soulagé et inquiet.

Soulagé parce que jusqu'au dernier moment, il avait eu peur que les Français ne le capture à quai. S'ils avaient déboulé en force sur les quais, il n'aurait rien pu faire pour leur échapper. Lui et ses marines auraient chèrement vendus leur peau et leur honneur mais ça n'aurait pas sauvé son vaisseau. Et voir le Victory tomber entre les mains des Français sans même avoir l'ultime honneur d'une bataille navale, lui aurait été insupportable.

Il avait assisté en personne à tout l'avitaillement et n'entendait rejoindre sa cabine que lorsque ses vaisseaux auraient quitté l'embouchure de la Tamise pour se lancer dans la Manche, toutes voiles dehors.

Inquiet aussi parce que bruits couraient dans les antichambres de l'Amrauté que les Français avaient fini par mettre au point des vaisseaux vraiment cuirassés de métal.

Carnegie qui avait participé au études de Cole sur la question était plus que sceptique, les deux vaisseaux qu'ils avaient cuirassés n'étaient quasiment plus capables de se mouvoir et le seul mouvement facile qui leur nouvelle masse leur avait permis avec facilité était le chavirage en cas de vent latéral.

Tous les essais sur des vaisseaux plus bas avaient échoué du fait des vagues qui avaient systématiquement submergés les vaisseaux. Et un vaisseau bas et fortement cuirassé qui se remplissait même d'un peu d'eau avait une désagréable propension à couler à très grande vitesse.

Donc probablement rien que des rumeurs.  
Mais ça n'expliquait pas comment les Français avaient éliminé la Navy au large de Brighton.

– Masterman ?

– Oui, Amiral ? fit le commandant du Victory.

– Combien de temps encore ?

– Une heure et nous sommes dans le Channel. Je pense que nous aurons suffisamment de marge de manœuvre pour mettre toutes les voiles dans moins de quarante minutes. Nous pourrons monter notre vitesse à plus de sept nœuds. Nous retarderons à peine le reste de la flottille dans la mesure où le Defiance n'a pas été caréné. A mon avis c'est lui qui nous imprimera sa vitesse de croisière.

– Parfais, encore une heure à tenir donc… Et après cap vers l'Afrique.

Il se tourna vers l'intérieur des terres et se mit à penser à sa famille. Ils étaient loin de Londres et dans leur maison familiale. Sa femme saurait gérer les contingences. Et ses enfants étaient trop jeunes pour faire des choses qu'eux et lui auraient à regretter.

Il poussa un long soupir et eut la surprise d'entre le Capitaine Masterman opina bruyamment.

– Chassés de chez nous, l'entendit-il dire. Jamais je n'aurais cru que nous en arriverions à ça. Et, si j'en juge à ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours, revenir pour leur reprendre nos terres ne va pas être évident.

Carnegie ne put qu'approuver. Il y avait une petite trace de défaitisme chez son capitaine mais il pouvait le comprendre. Sa famille à lui était à l'abri à des lieues de Londres. Celle du capitaine habitait Londres et pouvait, à tout moment, être victime des troubles qui pouvaient éclater dans els quartiers du port.

Dans un rare geste d'amitié, il posa sa main sur son épaule.

– Ça mettra peut-être du temps mais nous reviendrons et nous reviendrons victorieux.

Masterman fit semblant de le croire.

* * *

Jules Perruche détestait son nom depuis toujours et il le détestait encore plus depuis qu'il lui avait valu –sous les quolibets– de se retrouver dans les aérostatiers de la République.

Et cette nuit particulière du 13 au 14 août 1801, il le détestait d'autant plus que c'était à cause de lui qu'il se retrouvait accroché dans un panier –il appelaient ça une nacelle mais ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un gros panier– à plus de deux cents pas de hauteur en train de scruter le ruban noir et brillant de la Tamise.

Le seul plaisir –récurrent à cause des courants d'air et du froid– que Jules Perruche s'octroyait c'était de pisser sur la tête de son chef qui attendait tranquillement –et sans rien risquer– deux cents mètres plus bas sur le château arrière de la frégate Hermione.

Il venait juste de se faire plaisir lorsqu'une ombre passa devant le ruban de la Tamise. Bientôt suivie d'une autre et d'une autre encore.

Il se concentra et compta une vingtaine de vaisseaux de taille militaire en train de passer dans la méandre particulière qu'il avait choisie pour sa facilité à lui montrer le passage d'une ombre.

Il consigna ses observations sur sa carte et rédigea un message d'accompagnement, glissa le tout dans une des quatre "balles creuses" qui lui restait et la lâcha pour qu'elle glisse le long de sa corde d'amarrage.

Corentin, dit le Breton, qui se trouvait à côté de la bite d'amarrage récupèrerait la carte et le message et ferait passer.

Moins d'une minute plus tard une chaloupe quittait l'Hermione pour se diriger vers une des masses noires flottant en arc de cercle dans l'Embouchure de la Tamise.

* * *

Jacquart récupéra le message et se mit à sourire. Une vingtaine… Oui, tout ce qui pouvait naviguer était en train d'essayer de quitter l'Angleterre.

A lui de faire en sorte de les convaincre de rester.

Avec les renseignements qu'on venait de lui fournir et sa propre habitude de la Tamise, il avait toutes les données nécessaires pour faire une excellente surprise à ces braves Godons venant lui offrir sa première victoire navale.

Il fit passer aux postes de manœuvre et restreindre la distance entre ses six unités. Les risques étaient à peine plus grands et plus ils seraient proches et mieux la nasse pourrait se fermer.

* * *

Le cri de la vigie secoua Carnegie comme rarement.

Son regard passa de la vigie qui beuglait au bosco qui écoutait.

Il fut surpris de la direction que suivit la lunette du premier lieutenant lorsque celui-ci fut mis au courant de la détection du vigie.

Il regarda dans la même direction et finit, dans le soleil levant, par voir un point noir flottant dans le ciel.

– Aérostat, entendit-il Masterman annoncer. Mauvais signe. Les Français sont là et ils nous préparent quelque chose…

– Vaisseaux ?

Tous les officiers du Victory scrutaient fiévreusement la mer pour ne rien voir lorsque le quatrième lieutenant Kirk, pointa le doigt en direction d'une masse noire flottant au raz des vagues.

Toutes les lunettes, y compris celle de l'Amiral convergèrent vers l'endroit désigné et tous purent constater que des hommes se déplaçaient sur ce qui semblait n'être qu'un ponton. Quelques masses noires de forme suspecte étaient en train d'être manœuvrée au centre dudit ponton.

Une minute plus tard une détonation marqua le départ d'un boulet.

Boulet qui passa au dessus du pont du Victory pour s'écraser à deux encablures entre le Defiance et le Culloden. Et après le premier impact du boulet avec l'eau une seconde conflagration, sous-marine celle-ci, projeta des tonnes d'eau vers le ciel.

– Bombes, fit Masterman d'une voix éteinte et leur portée est le double de la nôtre.

Moins de cinq secondes plus tard, une série de sifflements passant au dessus d'eux leur apprit que d'autres "pontons" étaient en mesure de faire feu.

Trois autres "bombes" touchèrent l'eau. Une toucha le Culloden au niveau du château arrière, qui disparut dans une explosion de fumée, de flammes et d'éclats et la dernière toucha le haut du mat de Reckless. Une pluie de flammes s'abattit sur le pont et l'équipage.

Carnegie passa de pâle à livide.

Ses vaisseaux n'avaient pas la moindre chance de résister à ce type de bombardement.

Il lui restait la possibilité de sauver le plus de vies possibles.

– Masterman, ordre à tous les vaisseaux de se jeter sur les rives. S'ils ont de quoi tenir ne serait-ce qu'une demi-heure, nous n'en sauverons aucun. Chacun pour soi et que les hommes se mettent à l'abri.

La seconde volée confirma ses craintes.

Le Defiance prit deux coups au but et lorsque la fumée se fut dissipée, il avait juste disparu.

Le Bedford n'en prit qu'un mais se retrouva immédiatement dans l'impossibilité de manœuvrer.

Et une troisième volée était en vol.

* * *

Jules Perruche, pour la première fois depuis qu'il grimpait chaque jour de beau temps dans ce panier, éprouvait une intense satisfaction.

Il voyait tout ce qui se passait. Il voyait chaque obus partir et toucher et il ne ratait rien des résultats d'un coup au but et, grosso modo, il était extrêmement satisfait de n'être pas du côté des marins anglais qui étaient en train de se faire casser.

La vie offrait, de temps en temps, de petites compensations.


	50. Pleurs et pas de deux

**Chapitre cinquante**

**Derbyshire, Pemberley, vendredi 14 août 1801.**

Fitzwilliam sortait d'une nuit difficile.

Pour la première fois et bien plus tôt qu'il ne se le serait imaginé, il avait passé une nuit avec une Elizabeth en pleurs dans les bras.

Ses relations avec sa mère s'étaient –visiblement– améliorées mais au prix d'une intense crise de culpabilisation et d'une dépression qui avait, jusque tôt le matin, collé sa fiancée contre lui, la tête dans le creux de son épaule et, une bonne partie de la nuit, désespérée et en pleurs.

Le plus difficile avait été de réfuter les accusations qu'elle n'avait cessé de préférer envers la gente masculine.

Égoïstes, insensibles et sans cœurs avaient été des mots réguliers et répétés.

Il n'avait pas tout compris mais il était évident que les révélations que lui avaient faites sa mère avaient laissé de profondes traces et que sa future femme prenait très mal le rôle qu'elle estimait avoir joué dans cette histoire. Et que son père n'en sortait pas d'une blancheur immaculée.

D'où les amers reproches décochés aux mâles de l'espèce dont il était par la force des choses et à son intense satisfaction le représentant pour Elizabeth.

Il faudrait qu'il voit si madame Bennet aurait le courage de lui donner la version originale. La version "_Elizabethaine_" était trop coupée, rognée et hoquetée pour qu'il ait pu en retirer autre chose que la preuve d'une réelle détresse de sa fiancée face à ce qu'elle considérait comme une attitude indigne de sa part.

Ceci étant dit, la nuit avait été aussi, à un autre niveau, la nuit la plus satisfaisante de la jeune existence de Fitzwilliam Darcy.

La femme qui comptait le plus au monde pour lui, avait montré qu'elle lui faisait assez confiance pour le prendre à témoin d'une dépression que lui aurait essayé, à tout prix et à toute force, de dissimuler et de vivre dans la plus parfaite solitude.

Elizabeth, elle, avait eu besoin de lui. L'avait tenu, serré et pincé –douloureusement parfois–des heures durant.

Et elle avait parlé, parlé, et parlé encore…

Il n'était pas tout à fait certain que ce qu'elle avait dit ait eu le moindre sens. Mais, de cela au moins il était sûr, pour elle ça avait été très important de pouvoir parler, de pouvoir lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait.

Bien entendu, les autres activités nocturnes habituelles avaient dû céder leur place aux nécessités du moment. Et, à sa grande surprise, Darcy en était assez content.

Sa relation avec sa future femme avait passé un palier.

Ils s'aimaient, physiquement ils se complétaient à merveille et, depuis cette nuit, il avait l'impression qu'il la comprenait mieux. Qu'il était parvenu à être encore plus proche d'elle. En l'entendant, il avait compris un secret qu'aucun mâle de ses connaissances n'avait pu lui révéler : elle avait besoin qu'on lui dise ce qui n'allait pas. Le silence et son retrait dans la solitude ne l'intéressaient pas. Elle voulait savoir s'il était bien ou pas. Et pas seulement le deviner, elle avait besoin qu'il le lui dise.

Il avait mis en pratique tout de suite en lui racontant le malaise que ses relations avec sa mère avait fait naître en lui et comment, avec l'aide d'une armée d'informateurs, il avait réussi à être toujours là au bon moment.

Ça l'avait fait rire, pour la première fois de la nuit et ses quelques éclairs de gaieté avait fait plus pour dissiper sa dépression que toute une nuit d'arguments.

Maintenant, toujours collée à lui, elle dormait, son oreille sur sa poitrine comme si elle avait besoin aussi d'entendre sa présence.

Il poussa un long soupir et réajusta le drap pour qu'ils soient tous les deux couverts.

Un sourire aux lèvres, il se laissa couler dans un sommeil des plus reposants.

* * *

Kittie, étant arrivée seule avec sa mère et n'ayant pas, pour diverses raisons qui faisaient bruisser la maisonnée de commentaires amusés, de concurrence en la personne d'Elizabeth, s'était retrouvée, par la force des habitudes aux côtés de Georgiana.

Chez les Bennet, hormis Mary qui avait, de tous temps, choisi d'être plutôt isolée, les sœurs allaient par deux. Jane et Lizzie étaient aussi inséparables que Kittie et Lydia et se retrouver seule était aussi difficile pour Elizabeth que pour Kittie.

Elizabeth s'était tournée –à tous les sens du terme– vers Fitzwilliam Darcy et Kitty vers la seule personne de son âge disponible dans la maisonnée; c'est-à-dire la timide et presque farouche Georgiana.

Kittie avait dix huit ans d'entraînement et moins de deux heures après son arrivée à Pemberley Georgiana constatait, avec un étonnement un brin admiratif, qu'elle venait de se récupérer une sœur à temps plein.

Certains auraient pu trouver que Kittie était envahissante, pas Georgiana. Ce qui frappait la jeune fille effacée de Pemberley c'était la _présence_ de la nouvelle venue.

Kittie n'arrivait pas, elle était là ! Elle avait un rôle et elle le remplissait avec une totale crédibilité.

Georgiana en avait rêvé et, soudain, son rêve devenait réalité.

Elle récupérait une grande sœur, un peu protectrice et beaucoup complice. Une grande soeur qui savait écouter et qui, comble du bonheur, n'avait rien de ce terrible complexe de supériorité envers la petite sœur que Georgiana avait constaté chaque fois qu'elle avait eu la possibilité de discuter avec une paire de sœurs.

Non, Kittie savait écouter et savait admettre que deux ans de différence ne faisaient pas d'elle un absolu puits de science et de savoir automatique.

Mieux, les idées de Georgiana avaient une certaine prévalence sur les siennes propres. Elle ne les prenait pas systématiquement pour parole d'évangile, mais elle en tenait toujours compte et souvent les faisaient siennes.

Et très naturellement une espèce de symbiose avait commencé à se mettre ne place entre les deux jeunes filles si différentes.

Kittie amenait la confiance et une certaine impudence par rapport aux autres.

Georgiana –Georgie pour Kittie– amenait la justesse et la prudence.

Seules, elles se savaient imparfaites, ensembles, elles se découvraient complémentaires.

Et trois jours après la venue de Kittie, elles étaient inséparables.

* * *

Kitty venait, pour la millième fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Pemberley, de faire le constat que, face à Georgiana, elle était très loin, selon certains critères, d'être une jeune fille vraiment accomplie.

Georgiana, du point de vue des convenances, frisait, elle, la perfection. Il y avait deux ou trois points de détail qui laissaient à désirer –la plupart d'ailleurs liés à sa trop grande timidité– mais à presque tous les points de vue, Georgiana était archétypal pour une jeune héritière de bonne famille.

Tout l'admiration –et l'envie– qu'elle éprouvait pour Georgiana n'empêchait pas Kitty de penser que la vie de sa nouvelle amie pourrait, si on n'y prenait garde, être particulièrement inintéressante.

Inintéressante n'était peut-être pas le bon mot.

Routinière était beaucoup plus adéquat. Georgiana aimait la musique et les langues et les cours pour l'un et les autres étaient pour elle un réel plaisir. Tout le reste, par contre, était supporté sans être vraiment apprécié.

Et, estimait Kitty, c'était exactement là qu'elle pouvait intervenir.

Après tout, Georgiana avait déjà touché la perfection, elle pouvait donc, selon toute vraisemblance, prendre un peu ses aises et se mêler à l'imperfection ambiante et naturelle. Et, ainsi, toucher à des activités différentes de celles conseillées par tous les mâles bien éduqués qui se mêlaient de décider ce que les jeunes filles de bonne famille se devaient de connaître.

Kittie avait une bonne idée de ce qu'elle souhaitait faire découvrir à Georgiana mais, consciente qu'il faudrait y aller avec tact et doigté, elle avait décidé que, pour commencer, la danse et la prise de responsabilités seraient de parfaits instruments pour sa campagne d'humanisation de sa nouvelle amie.

Fort heureusement, la danse faisait partie de ce que conseillaient même les mâles les plus rétrogrades et la préparation pour la sortie dans le monde était, normalement, au centre des années d'adolescence desdites jeunes filles.

Sauf que Georgiana, trop timide, rechignait jusques là à s'investir dans ces activités.

Kitty, elle, n'avait aucun de ces scrupules et elle entendait bien convaincre sa nouvelle amie et presque sœur que la timidité c'était fort bien _en apparence_ mais que dans la réalité, point trop n'en fallait.

Mais, pour faire au mieux, il lui fallait procéder avec méthode et subtilité.

Méthode parce que Georgiana n'était pas habituée à agir au petit bonheur la chance comme Kitty et subtilité parce qu'il fallait la convaincre que les activités proposées avaient une autre finalité que _le_ Bal de Sortie qui avait une évidente tendance à la terroriser.

Tante Gardiner, ainsi qu'Emma et Alicia, ses filles, étaient, toutes trois, de ferventes adeptes de la danse et de la musique.

Les petites connaissaient sans doute aussi bien que Kitty tous les pas et toutes les évolutions que demandaient les danses qu'elles seraient, un jour, appelées à danser en public.

Mais ça Georgiana n'était pas obligée de le savoir.

Notamment pas dans la mesure où Kitty avait réussi à la convaincre que, n'étant plus la plus jeune du groupe et, pour quelques jours encore, la châtelaine de Pemberley, il lui appartenait de prendre en main une partie de l'enseignement des petites.

Ce que Georgiana avait accepté avec spontanéité et bonne grâce. Et comme Emma et Alicia étaient autant sous le charme de la perfection de Georgiana que les aînées de la famille, les "leçons" furent rapidement intégrées dans la nouvelle routine de la maîtresse des lieux.

Sauf que, les gamines étant ravies et Georgiana enchantée devant leur "progrès" et leur empressement, les leçons duraient bien plus que prévu et se prolongeaient souvent suffisamment –Kitty avait fait en sorte de glisser les cours de danse juste avant les leçons les plus ennuyeuses– pour bientôt éliminer du programme ces cours plutôt… inintéressants.

Les fous rires et les plaisanteries avaient rapidement eu raison des derniers restes de timidité de Georgiana et celle-ci avait découvert que son nouveau rôle de "maîtresse" de danse était de plus en plus naturel et intéressant.

* * *

La musique n'étonna pas Fitzwilliam. Les éclats de rire non plus. Sauf lorsqu'il reconnut –avec difficulté parce qu'il ne se laissait pas souvent entendre-, le rire de Georgiana.

Il s'arrêta et fronça des sourcils.

Les rires–et la musique– venaient du salon de danse qui avait survécu aux changements du rez-de-chaussée du fait de l'insistance de madame Reynolds qui avait longuement arguée du fait que même réfugiés, les invités se devaient, s'ils en estimaient le besoin, conserver un endroit où ils pourraient d'adonner à la danse.

Fitzwilliam, comme souvent lorsque madame Reynolds se faisait insistante, avait cédé.

Il passa par le petit boudoir attenant et ouvrit la petite porte discrète les séparant.

Après un premier regard pour s'assurer que personne ne regardait dans sa direction, Fitzwilliam se glissa dans le salon de danse et se dissimula derrière la harpe de sa mère que Georgiana, préférant le piano, n'avait jamais touchée.

Georgiana, trônait au milieu de la piste de danse et, au milieu de nombreux éclats de rire, faisait de son mieux pour faire passer à ses deux futures cousines les mille et une subtilité d'une danse que Fitzwilliam reconnut comme une des plus difficiles du répertoire.

Les conseils de sa sœur étaient toujours justes et souvent amusants et ses remarques quant aux attentes des cavaliers ne manquaient jamais de faire rire la petite compagnie qui l'entourait. Fitzwilliam fut très surpris de constater que sa sœur non seulement savait décrire la façon de danser des cavaliers mais, démonstration à l'appui, qu'elle connaissait parfaitement les pas masculins des danses.

Et certaines attitudes qu'elle réussissait fort bien à imiter.

En moins de cinq minutes, il eut ainsi droit à des imitations –fort réussies d'ailleurs– de son oncle le comte de Matlock qui dansait toujours en prenant soin de maintenir le maximum possible de distance avec sa partenaire, de son cousin le colonel qui faisait juste l'inverse et de lui-même !

Tout en ayant parfaitement reconnu les deux premiers, il eut quelque mal à se reconnaître dans l'imitation que sa sœur faisait de lui.

Jamais, ô grand jamais, ne se tenait-il ainsi ! Certes, il prenait soin à être toujours parfaitement droit et posé… De ne pas s'imposer à sa partenaire... De garder… Mais de là à…

Il hésita quant à la façon dont il devait réagir.

Intervenir ? Et briser dans l'œuf la discrète éclosion de sa sœur ?

Se retirer et laisser passer un comp…

C'est à ce moment-là que son regard croisa celui de Catherine Bennet.

Et le demi sourire qu'elle lui lança tenait autant du défi que du sarcasme.

Il comprit immédiatement où elle voulait en venir.

Aurait-il le courage de jouer son propre rôle ?

Aurait-il ce courage ?

Il se posa la question et un sourire mutin passa devant ses yeux. Oui, c'est ainsi qu'Elizabeth l'avait perçu. Exactement ainsi. Droit comme un piquet, hautain et arrogant. Surveillant le monde et sa partenaire depuis les élévations inabordables de sa supériorité.

Une nouvelle mimique de Kittie le convainquit de réagir.

Il sortit de derrière sa cachette et se dirigea, heureusement sans être vu de sa sœur et de ses deux jeunes partenaires.

Il parvint ainsi jusqu'à Emma qui regardait Georgiana danser avec sa sœur et d'un sourire s'invita en face d'elle.

Peut-être l'avait-elle vue elle aussi, ou peut-être était-elle simplement, comme toutes les filles de la tribu des Bennet Gardiner plus indépendante et moins impressionnable ? Toujours est-il qu'elle accepta son invitation d'une courbette et s'adapta, presque sans à-coups, dans le mouvement que conduisait Georgiana.

Ils firent ainsi les trois prochains mouvements en suivant le "couple" les précédent jusqu'au moment où les nécessités de la danse firent passer Emma et Fitzwilliam devant sa sœur et sa cousine.

Il prit bien soin de ne rien laisser paraître et se contenta de mener la suite de mouvements à son terme. Lorsque le temps de rechanger de sens arriva, il eut la satisfaction de constater que non seulement sa sœur et sa cousine avaient suivi mais qu'en outre Georgiana avait gardé l'attitude –_Fitzwilliamienne_– qui avait été la sienne lors de son inclusion dans la danse.

Madame Gardiner mena le morceau jusqu'à son terme et Fitzwilliam en parfait gentleman fit un baise-main à sa partenaire au moment de la quitter.

Puis, sous les applaudissements de la petite foule féminine, il se tourna vers le reste du groupe et se permit un demi sourire de satisfaction.

– Je pense que la preuve est faite, fit-il en jetant un regard amusé à sa sœur, que si certaines imitations tenaient de la perfection, la dernière était nettement trop outrée.

Il lança un regard de défi à sa sœur.

– N'est-ce pas ?

A sa grande satisfaction, Georgiana ne céda pas.

– Pas du tout, c'est même probablement la mieux réussi des trois. Ne vous ai-je pas comme constant modèle ?

Fitzwilliam apprécia la touche et l'encaissa d'une courbette.

– Touché, fit-il. Il va falloir que je me surveille, sinon on pourrait croire que je suis un peu guindé.

– Seulement lorsque vous dansez, Fitzwilliam, lui répondit Georgiana en souriant. Dans la vie, vous êtes le plus ouvert des hommes…

Il lui rendit son sourire.

– J'en prends bonne note et je vous en remercie, Georgiana.

Il fit une courbette en direction du reste de la petite troupe et s'en retourna par là où il était venu.

Très satisfait des Darcy qui, il s'en rendait compte maintenant, gagnaient à être au contact des Bennet.


	51. Tigre et Chat

**Chapitre cinquante et un**

**Londres, vendredi 14 août 1801. **

– Monsieur Bennet ?

Edward Bennet se tourna pour faire face à Joss Kennedy.

– Que puis-je pour vous monsieur Kennedy, fit-il en le saluant.

– On vous attend dans le petit salon, répondit Kennedy. Il m'a dit que ce ne serait pas long.

Monsieur Bennet se contenta de hocher du chef tout en se mettant en route.

Il n'avait pas le moindre doute quant à l'identité du _IL_ en question. Cela faisait quelque temps qu'il s'attendait à une convocation.

Le fait qu'_Il_ se déplace lui-même était de bon augure.

* * *

_Il_ se leva lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce.

– Monsieur Bennet !

– Monsieur d'Arcy !

_IL_ était en grand uniforme avec plus de dorures que monsieur Bennet n'en avait jamais vu et ses bottes brillaient de mille feux. On lui avait dit que les Français raffolaient de ces nouvelles tenues outrancières et aguicheuses, et, de visu, il ne pouvait que constater que c'était effectivement le cas.

Les deux hommes se saluèrent d'une courbette respectueuse.

– Désolé de vous interrompre dans vos préparatifs de départ mais je tenais à vous rencontrer avant que vous ne partiez. J'ai une question importante à vous poser.

Monsieur Bennet fit signe à son interlocuteur de se rasseoir et prit place en face de lui.

– Et quelle pourrait bien être cette question ?

Les yeux intensément bleus de son vis-à-vis brillèrent de ce qui pouvait passer pour de la bonne humeur.

– J'aurais sans doute dû vous prévenir avant et ne pas vous prendre par surprise mais j'ai bien peur d'avoir sous estimé la discrétion de vos filles. J'étais sûr qu'au moins l'une d'entre elles vous aurait parlé de moi…

Le sourire de monsieur Bennet gagna en ampleur.

– Jane n'aurait rien dit mais ses soeurs ont été suffisamment volubiles pour me signaler et votre existence et les conclusions qu'elles tiraient quant aux sentiments que leur sœur aurait pu avoir pour vous.

Le sourcil de d'Arcy s'arqua pour marquer son intérêt.

– Serait-ce trop vous demander que d'avoir une petite idée des conclusions de vos filles ?

– A n'en pas douter, monsieur d'Arcy. Ces ragots m'ont été soumis sous le sceau de la plus stricte confidentialité et il ne saurait être question que je vous en fasse part ! Seuls les membres de l'honorable caste des pipelettes assermentées ont le droit d'être mis au courant… Le Royaume Uni saura tout de votre affaire avec Jane que vous serez toujours dans l'ignorance la plus totale.

Il lui fit une petite grimace.

– Ce sont les règles du jeu, vous serez _forcément_ le dernier à être au courant…

d'Arcy poussa un long soupir.

– Si ce sont les règles du jeu, je vais donc devoir m'y soumettre…

Il se releva avant de regarder monsieur Bennet droit dans les yeux.

– En parlant de règles du jeu, monsieur Bennet, j'ai l'honneur de vous demander l'autorisation de courtiser votre fille aînée, Jane.

Le sourire de son vis-à-vis disparut pour laisser place à un visage extrêmement sérieux.

L'homme qui lui faisait face avait décidé de faire les choses dans les règles et il convenait donc de les prendre comme telles.

– Que se passerait-il si je vous refusais cette permission ?

– Votre fille ne me reverrait jamais, fusa la réponse de son vis-à-vis. J'ai, finalement, décidé d'être dans la plus parfaite honorabilité dans cette histoire. Je ne jouerai pas au plus fin avec vous…

– Finalement ?

Le sourire de d'Arcy revint immédiatement.

– D'après certaines règles, je crois que, ce type de renseignement doit être réservé à une certaine caste dûment assermentée. Dans ce cas bien précis, c'est vous qui serez _forcément _le dernier à être au courant…

Edward Bennet ne se sentit pas capable de répondre avec son humour habituel. Cet homme venait de faire une allusion presque salace à propos de son bébé à lui. De sa petite Jane, de la seule de ses filles dont il aurait été prêt à jurer que jamais, jamais, jamais, elle ne se laisserait aller à…

A quoi d'ailleurs ?

A rien du tout…

Il se força à retrouver un semblant de sérénité.

Cet homme, cet envahisseur, ce fourbe, était en train de faire des allusions gratuites pour le forcer à ne pas refuser.

– Pour en revenir à ma réponse de tout à l'heure, si vous refusez, je ne ferai rien pour la revoir. Je suis au courant de l'estime en lequel elle tient Charles Bingley et je pense que, dans certaines circonstances, il lui fera un meilleur époux que je ne le ferai jamais. Il n'est pas question pour moi d'ajouter une rupture avec ses parents à une vie de couple probablement déjà loin d'être facile…

– C'est-à-dire, fit monsieur Bennet qui sentait une vague inquiétude s'installer au creux de ses entrailles.

d'Arcy fit une grimace.

– Il faut que vous sachiez, monsieur Bennet que je n'avais pas, avant de passer à Rosings, la moindre velléité de prendre femme et encore moins de fonder une famille. Je suis un solitaire dans l'âme, monsieur Bennet et je n'ai pas de réelles aspirations familiales… Ce que j'ai eu comme famille m'a très tôt convaincu que les soi-disant vertus familiales ne sont que des légendes destinées à conforter les imbéciles et à pousser le vulgus pecum à rentrer dans le moule.  
Il hésita.

– En fait, je suis un misanthrope qui ne trouve que rarement une qualité à admirer chez ses contemporains. Pour moi, l'expérience montre que les hommes sont veules et sans parole et les femmes frivoles et intéressées. Je n'avais encore jamais rencontré une être humain que je pus admirer.

Un sourire rêveur passa comme une ombre sur ses lèvres.

– Jusqu'à ce jour à Rosings où je l'ai vu. Tout dans son attitude montrait qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait. Que le bâton qu'elle tenait, elle ne savait pas s'en servir. Qu'elle était totalement dépassée.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et le sourire revint, un peu plus longuement.

– Mais ses yeux disaient qu'elle n'en avait cure. Qu'elle ne laisserait pas ces chenapans toucher à sa sœur ou à son amie. Et je suis persuadé que s'ils n'avaient pas eu d'armes à feu, elle les aurait arrêté.

Le sourire disparu et une moue méprisante le remplaça.

– Les armes à feu, monsieur Bennet, sont ce qui détruira le peu d'honneur qui reste dans l'espèce humaine. J'attends avec impatience le moment où elles seront suffisamment allégées pour pouvoir être mises entre les mains d'enfants.

Il fut parcouru d'un frisson.

– Vous imaginez ? Un monde où des enfants irresponsables auraient les moyens d'abattre n'importe qui leur déplairait ?

Le visage de d'Arcy redevint impassible.

– C'est le monde que demain nous prépare, monsieur Bennet. Un monde où je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de vivre.

Il secoua la tête comme s'il avait voulu chasser cette vision qui le troublait.

– Je n'avais pas, devrais-je dire, envie de faire durer ce monde plus que nécessaire. Notamment pas en mettant au monde une nouvelle génération de d'Arcy… La rencontre avec votre fille a changé beaucoup de choses. Des envies que je croyais dépassées depuis longtemps ont saisi mon cœur et il m'arrive de me voir en train d'émettre ces gargouillis idiots que les pères se croient obligés d'éructer pour s'adresser à leurs enfants encore en bas âge. J'en frémis rien que d'y penser mais, d'un autre côté, l'idée que ce pourrait être un de _ses_ enfants me donne l'espoir que, peut-être, le mauvais fond des d'Arcy pourrait, au moins un peu, être dilué. Ma vie pourrait prendre une autre direction avec elle. Plus normale selon les critères de normalités habituels. Au contraire, si elle disparaissait de ma vie, si je puis dire, celle-ci, à mon grand soulagement, redeviendrait normale selon mes propres critères de normalité.

Il fit quelques pas en direction de la fenêtre. Le soleil levant le frappa droit dans les yeux.

* * *

Edward Bennet prit grand soin de ne rien laisser paraître de ce qu'il pensait.

Il savait déjà, pour en avoir rencontré plus d'un, que ceux qu'on appelait des _grands hommes_ étaient souvent des hommes très tourmentés, très monomaniaques. Et ce d'Arcy était le plus tourmenté de tous ceux qu'il avait rencontré.

Pas étonnant que sa petite Jane ne l'attire. Elle devait être son exact opposé. Calme là où il était impétueux, confiante là où il était méfiant, compatissante là où il était impitoyable.

En fait, comme les deux George de la famille royale, ce d'Arcy était fou…  
Et il s'imaginait que sa petite fille pourrait le guérir de sa maladie.

Et, peut-être, était-ce exactement le cas.

– Ma vie passée, reprit d'Arcy, n'a rien eu de reposant ou de facile, et ma vie actuelle lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. Je doute que le futur soit plus calme. Une femme qui serait à mes côtés est donc susceptible de vivre des épisodes qui ne seront pas toujours drôles. Je ferai tout ce qui est en pouvoir et j'ai pris soin, je vous prie de le croire, de me doter de moyens considérables, pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien ! Mais nul n'est à l'abri d'un malade qui serait prêt à mourir juste pour le plaisir de me faire souffrir en me privant de l'être que j'aime.

Il se laissa aller à ricaner.

– Sans compter la politique qui viendra, plutôt tôt que tard, empoisonner notre existence.

Monsieur Bennet, observa d'Arcy et ne put que constater que le masque impassible était tombé. Il avait un homme en face de lui. Un homme avec des sentiments et des peurs. Avec des espoirs aussi et son bébé faisait partie de ces espoirs-là.

– Serez-vous franc avec elle ?

d'Arcy se retourna et Edward Bennet se reconnut dans son regard.

– Je suis toujours franc avec les gens que j'aime, répondit-il. Elle saura exactement ce qui l'attend avant de dire…

Il secoua la tête comme pour maintenir le mauvais sort à distance.

– De donner sa réponse…

Il soupira et rejoignit la table basse où il avait posé ses affaires.

– Elle ne sera pas surprise de ce qui l'attend. Je ne lui dois rien de moins…

Ses yeux transpercèrent Edward Bennet.

– Votre réponse ?

Edward Bennet décida de ne pas faire durer le suspense. Il avait en face de lui un homme qui avait besoin de savoir. Il aurait mille fois préféré que cet homme tombe amoureux d'une autre femme. Que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre que lui qui ait à confier une de ses filles à cet homme tourmenté.

Mais son propre passé lui avait appris que les émotions et les sentiments ne font pas bon ménage avec la raison. Surtout la raison des autres ! Il ne ferait pas à cet homme ce qu'on lui avait fait. Il laisserait à Jane le droit de choisir entre le banal Bingley et l'original d'Arcy.

Il y a une semaine, il aurait parié Longbourn sur Bingley. Aujourd'hui, il n'était plus prêt à jurer de rien.

– Vous avez ma permission, monsieur d'Arcy.

Il fit une tentative pour se lever mais finalement renonça. Il ne lui appartenait pas de fausser la partie qui s'annonçait. Quoi qu'il arrive, il saurait trouver des qualités chez son futur gendre

– Toutefois, vous voudrez bien m'excuser si je ne vous souhaite pas bonne chance. Je ne ferai rien pour entraver votre cour, mais j'avoue que je préfèrerai que Jane se décide pour Charles Bingley. Elle ne vivra peut-être pas une existence aussi excitante avec lui qu'avec vous, sa vie ne sera peut-être pas aussi épanouie et heureuse qu'elle pourrait l'être avec vous, mais au moins sera-t-elle plus en sécurité…

d'Arcy ne put que le regarder d'un air dubitatif.

– Même ça, ce n'est pas sûr, monsieur Bennet. Même ça, ce n'est pas sûr. Le fait qu'elle ne soit pas mienne, ne changera rien au fait qu'un certain nombre de personnes qui ne m'aiment pas apprendront que j'ai des sentiments à son égard. Je l'aime et mes actions l'ont déjà trop montré. Mon sentiment finira par être connu. Pour me faire mal, elle sera toujours la victime parfaite. C'est aussi pour ça que j'espère qu'elle voudra bien de moi. A mes côtés, elle sera mieux protégée qu'aux côtés de n'importe qui…

Il récupéra sa cape et son chapeau contenant une paire de gants blancs.

– Ceci étant, je vous dois des remerciements. Et pour votre autorisation et pour votre franchise. Je ne peux que vous promettre de tout faire ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour protéger Jane tout en la rendant heureuse.

Il fouilla sa vareuse et en sortit un pli.

– J'ai une lettre pour mon cousin, fit-il en lui la tendant. C'est une lettre officielle dans laquelle le nouveau gouvernement de Grande Bretagne requiert ses services. La tournure est polie et pourrait laisser croire qu'un choix existe. Je vous serai reconnaissant si vous pouviez le convaincre qu'il n'en est rien et qu'il est absolument nécessaire que ma famille soit à mes côtés et me soutienne inconditionnellement dans mes efforts.

Un petit rire s'échappa de sa gorge.

– Au moins officiellement… Des ennemis rodent qui sont prêts à profiter du moindre faux pas pour me faire tomber et si ça arrive, il me paraît évident qu'ils s'en prendront également à ceux qu'ils estiment, à tort ou à raison, de mon côté. Ce serait plus simple, pour tout le monde, que les apparences soient en conformité avec la réalité, mais je serais insistant pour qu'au moins les apparences soient respectées. Et cette lettre parle surtout d'apparences…

Il fit une courbette impeccable et stricte.

– Veuillez m'excuser, monsieur Bennet, mais j'ai un travail à finir.

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

– Nous nous reverrons au moins une fois, monsieur Bennet. Ce sera peut-être la dernière mais nous nous reverrons. Très bientôt…

Et, sans un mot de plus, il s'enveloppa dans sa cape et sortit.


	52. Regrets

**Chapitre cinquante deux**

**Londres, les docks, vendredi 14 août 1801. **

* * *

Comme prévu, les troupes Françaises étaient rentrées dans Londres lors de la nuit et au matin la capitale de l'Empire s'était retrouvée, discrètement, sous le "joug" de l'envahisseur.

Un joug plutôt bienveillant dans la mesure où, sauf patrouilles dans certains quartiers réputés chauds, rien ne semblait différent.

Des officiers et sous officiers français avaient dans un remarquable anglais pris contact avec les responsables de la police et s'étaient assurés que la force publique était resté en poste et n'avait pas de scrupule à continuer à faire leur travail normal même sous un nouveau gouvernement.

Les quelques notables ayant remis leur départ pour des raisons diverses eurent même la surprise de constater que personne ne les empêchait de partir si tel était leur souhait.

Les départs maritimes étaient toujours programmés et leurs horaires, dans la mesure du possible, respectés. Personne n'avait entrepris de fouiller les bagages ou les marchandises chargées à bord des cargos en partance et un soulagement certain se ressentait chez tout le monde.

L'angoisse de ce qui allait –devait– se passer était derrière soi.

Londres était tombée et Londres n'avait, en fait, pas changée.

Un soupir collectif traversa la ville.

Bingley, jeta un coup d'œil au travers de la vitre du bureau de son père –son bureau maintenant– et poussa, lui aussi, un soupir.

De soulagement ? De dépit ? De frustration ?

Il savait que la nuit qui était derrière eux avait été cruciale pour Londres, pour l'Angleterre et –même si c'était plutôt secondaire– pour leur projet économique.

Et, dans une certaine mesure, leur projet économique avait joué un rôle essentiel dans le maintien de la paix sociale. Parce que les ouvriers, manœuvres et autres journaliers habitants les quartiers pauvres de Londres avaient appris que des choses importantes se passaient au Boodle's Club et y avaient envoyé des représentants.

Représentants avec lesquels Gardiner avait négocié jusqu'aux petites heures de la nuit. Et lui, Charles Bingley, avait été à ses côtés.

Des heures durant, il avait assisté à ce qui ne pouvait qu'être qualifié de révolution. Pendant des heures James Gardiner avait cajolé, convaincu, menacé et enfin négocié les termes de plusieurs accords qui leur garantissait la paix sociale et –plus important peut-être– la paix civile.

Tout aurait pu basculer ces dernières heures.

La guerre aurait pu, une dernière fois, montrer son horrible visage et plonger l'Angleterre dans la terreur et le désespoir.

Là, la guerre avait laissé la place à une paix relative sans aucun des soubresauts qui auraient pu tout faire basculer.

Un sourire anima le visage gris et tendu de Chrales Bingley.

Il avait plus appris ces dernières vingt heures qu'en trois ans d'université.

James Gardiner avait montré qu'il était, dans sa –_leur_– branche, un homme exceptionnel.

Il avait profité de tous ses atouts et il n'en avait gaspillé aucun. Les hausses de salaires qu'il avait extorqué de leurs nouveaux actionnaires, il ne les avait accordé qu'au compte goutte et seulement après que les ouvriers aient pris le temps de se concerter et de désigner des responsables habilités à négocier pour tous.

La subtilité avec laquelle Gardiner avait influencé les choix des ouvriers pour que soient choisis ceux qui étaient capables de voir l'ampleur des concessions faites, avait laissé Charles Bingley sans voix.

Les ouvriers ne le savaient –_peut-être_– pas mais sept des vingt "députés ouvriers" étaient des hommes de Gardiner. Non pas dans le sens qu'ils lui obéissaient, mais dans le sens qu'ils appartenaient à l'une ou l'autre de ses entreprises.

Dont Schachter, le nouveau "_président des ouvriers_", un artisan joaillier allemand immigré et que les règles de concurrence à Londres avait très rapidement réduit à l'état de manœuvre jusqu'au jour où il était entré dans un entrepôt de Cheapside appartenant à un certain Gardiner.

Un bruit de pas tira Bingley de ses réflexions admiratives.

Un léger tocquement caractéristique du style de son nouveau mentor amena un autre sourire sur le visage de Charles. James Gardiner faisait tout sans avoir l'air de s'imposer mais personne n'avait envie de lui dire non.

– Entrez, entrez…

James Gardiner passa la porte et salua son élève d'un sourire.

– Exténuantes mais exaltantes heures que nous venons de passer, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Charles Bingley ne put que hocher du chef.

– Je ne peux que réitérer l'admiration que j'éprouve pour la façon dont vous avez mené ces négociations. Jamais je n'aurai cri que vous réussiriez à convaincre nos pairs de signer et je ne parle même pas des négociations de la nuit. A tout moment, je m'attendais à les voir se jeter sur nous pour nous déchiqueter…

Gardiner secoua la tête avec autant de véhémence que le lui permettait son état de fatigue.

– Il n'y a jamais eu le moindre risque de ce côté-là. J'avais bien briefé Schachter. Il n'a fait passer le message qu'aux vrais modérés. Les malades et les frustrés n'ont même jamais été mis au courant. Ceux qui étaient là étaient tous des pères de famille avec des enfants. Des hommes dangereux s'ils sont désespérés mais aussi des hommes capables de se rendre compte lorsqu'on leur propose quelque chose qui va vraiment améliorer le sort de leurs proches. Et le principe du salaire minimum non re-négociable à la baisse, ça c'est un argument qui parle à un homme qui doit nourrir ses enfants tous les jours…

Bingley fit quelques pas en direction de Gardiner.

– J'ai plus appris en une nuit…

– Qu'en trois ans d'université ? compléta James Gardiner. J'espère bien ! Mais je tiens à rappeler que si vous n'aviez pas eu ces trois années d'université vous n'auriez pas eu les moyens de comprendre ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. Ne perdez jamais de vue que la théorie est indispensable pour construire quelque chose qui fonctionne sur le long terme. Le pragmatisme c'est bien, mais seulement si c'est dans le prolongement d'une réelle compréhension. C'est parce que j'ai fait Oxford que j'ai réussi à comprendre et théoriser comment il fallait faire pour gagner plus d'argent. Sans Oxford, je serais sans doute moins riche et mes entreprises seraient moins bien assurées.

Bingley termina son mouvement et posa une main sur l'épaule de son partenaire en affaire et, il l'espérait toujours, futur oncle.

– Il n'en demeure pas moins que c'était une expérience enrichissante à un point que je n'aurais jamais imaginé. Au point qu…

– Que vous en avez oublié vos peines de cœur, compléta Gardiner. J'espère bien, mon petit Charles. Parce que si jamais Jane ne se décidait pas pour vous –et les chances ne sont pas de votre côté, j'en ai peur–, la vie ne s'arrêterait pas pour autant.

Ce fut au tour de Gardiner de poser ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

– Soyez prêt à une déception, Charles. Votre concurrent est un homme exceptionnel qui, s'il en avait l'envie, aurait à ses pieds toutes les femmes de Londres. C'est typiquement un Darcy mais un Darcy qui a appris à user de son charme. Et en ce qui concerne Jane, j'ai bien peur qu'il n'ait fait le maximum pour la conquérir.

Il poussa un long soupir et une moue désolée assombrit son visage.

– Et à l'époque où il a commencé à lui faire la cour, vous l'aviez laissée depuis plus de dix mois ! Dix mois ! Dix mois, c'est plus qu'assez pour convaincre n'importe quelle femme que vous n'éprouvez rien pour elle…

Bingley ne put qu'approuver silencieusement.

Il aurait dû…

Il aurait voulu…

Mais il n'avait pas ! Le nœud de l'affaire c'est qu'il n'avait pas. Il avait laissé d'autres lui imposer ses choix et lui imposer ce qu'il avait le droit de ressentir.

James Gardiner sentit le changement en son jeune élève.

Il sentit qu'il lui fallait récupérer le flot de réflexion et le mener dans une direction constructive et non destructive.

– C'est exactement ça, Charles, murmura-t-il. Vous vous êtes laissé convaincre de n'être pas vous-même. Vous avez laissé votre père vous pousser dans une oisiveté qu'au fond de vous-même vous ne comprenez pas. Comment des hommes, des adultes, des gens formés et intelligents peuvent-ils passer leurs journées à ne rien faire qu'attendre que la journée se passe ? Comment peuvent-ils accepter que leur horizon se limite à des parties de chasse, des parties de cartes et des parties fines, si possible en compagnie d'autres femmes que les leurs ? Pas étonnant que nous nous soyons fait passer dessus par les restes de la Révolution Française. La France a payé le prix fort mais aujourd'hui son élite est impressionnante de vivacité, de présence, de charisme et d'autorité. Et le coup de pied au cul que nous venons de prendre est peut-être la chose la plus salutaire qui puisse se concevoir.

Il lâcha Charles et se dirigea vers le bureau où reposait la copie de l'accord économique qu'ils avaient négocié le jour d'avant.

Il s'en saisit et le secoua devant lui.

– Ça, Charles c'est l'avenir de l'Angleterre. Un holding regroupant presque toutes les manufactures de Grande Bretagne et suffisamment de négociants pour nous assurer, à tout moment, une capacité d'emport de plus du quart de notre production. Ce holding regroupe toutes les activités de l'île et a les moyens financiers pour prendre à bras le corps toutes les innovations technologiques et les faire siennes. Je pense que nous sommes capables de donner du travail à tous les hommes de Grande Bretagne qui ont la volonté de travailler et nous pouvons le faire en leur garantissant un salaire décent qui leur permettra de faire vivre leurs familles…

Un sourire plus épanoui encore éclaira le visage de James Gardiner.

– Et comme nous fabriquons tout ce qui peut se fabriquer, nous pouvons même décider que les ouvriers de nos manufactures pourraient les acquérir au prix coûtant… Vous vous imaginez, Charles, une Angleterre où, pour la première fois de son histoire, il n'y aurait plus d'autres pauvres que ceux qui sont dans l'incapacité physique ou mentale de travailler ?

Gardiner prit une longue inspiration.

– Et même pour cela, je suis sûr qu'il y a moyen de faire.

Il reposa le texte, récupéra ses gants et se dirigea vers la porte.

– Dernièrement où m'a reproché de n'être qu'un chrétien de façade. De ne rien faire de ce que le Seigneur nous a enjoint de mener à bien dès que ma propre fortune était en jeu. Ça m'a beaucoup fait réfléchir, Charles et avec ce Holding je pense que nous avons les moyens d'être à la fois des hommes d'affaires et des hommes de foi. Et, je vous prie de le croire, je vais m'y employer.

Il s'arrêta à la porte.

– Je vais chez moi, mon frère et ses deux filles sont sur le point de partir et doivent m'attendre pour se mettre en route. M'accompagnez vous ?

Charles secoua la tête.

– Non, je vais m'allonger deux heures, passer chez moi me rafraîchir et me changer et puis j'irai au Palais rendre visite à Jane. Si ses parents rejoignent Pemberley, elle sera sans doute contente d'avoir une visite amie.

Une moue désabusée renfrogna son visage.

– C'est peut-être en vain, mais je ne peux pas ne pas essayer. Saluez monsieur Bennet pour moi et présentez mes respects à Lydia et Mary. Dites-leur…

James Gardiner l'interrompit.

– Que vous passerez voir Jane dans la journée… Je suis sûr qu'ils comprendront.

Il passa la porte.

– Je vous attends pour dîner ?

– Vous pouvez, répondit Bingley. Vous pouvez !


	53. Traité

**Chapitre cinquante trois**

**Londres, Palais, vendredi 14 août 1801. **

* * *

Il était venu avec quelques uns de ses généraux.

Le Prince de Galles reconnut Murat, Bessières et Duroc d'après les illustrations qu'on lui avait fournies. Il y en avait d'autres et ils devaient être en train de "sécuriser" le terrain en Grande Bretagne.

Pour un évènement de cette importance, il avait insisté pour que son père soit présent et les médecins avaient donné leur accord pour qu'il signe.

On lui avait donné les détails de l'accord mais il était plus que probable qu'il ait, déjà, tout oublié.

Le Proconsul était en tenue d'apparat, une tenue fort proche de celle que portaient les trois consuls de France. Bicorne noir dont les bords supérieurs s'ornaient de dorures en forme de feuilles. Chemise blanche et cravate noire, vareuse rouge avec de multiples dorures, pantalon blanc orné, là encore de dorures sur les cuisses et des bottes noires, elles aussi ornementées d'or et de ridicules accessoires dorés.

Une ceinture blanche et un baudrier lui aussi doré pour une épée qui criait au monde sa richesse et sa qualité d'apparat complétaient le tout.

_Doré mais élégant_… pensa le Prince de Galles.

_Comme tout peut être élégant lorsqu'on a un corps d'athlète,_ soupira-t-il en essayant de se souvenir si, un jour, il avait été aussi svelte que son vis-à-vis.

Il dut admettre que non.

Très vite ses appétits avaient pris le dessus sur sa volonté de paraître et sa rapide préférence pour les prostituées avait très vite mis un terme à tout effort de sa part dans cette direction.

Il se força à se concentrer sur ce qui se passait.

Après tout, il allait assister à la reddition sans condition de la Monarchie Britannique et à l'abandon de l'Angleterre par leurs souverains.

Ce qui pouvait s'analyser comme un évènement plutôt important, tout compte fait. Surtout que ce matin le chaud soleil qui éclairait Londres brillait sur une ville calme et qui semblait parfaitement à l'aise avec ses nouveaux maîtres.

Il espérait que les hommes qu'il avait payé pour pousser les masses de manœuvres à la révolte dès le lendemain seraient efficaces.

Il lui fallait une gentille petite répression bien sanglante pour couvrir de façon efficiente la fuite relativement peu glorieuse de la famille royale vers l'Irlande.

Avec quelques centaines de morts pourrissants dans les rues de Cheapside, il aurait sans doute suffisamment de répit pour faire oublier la petite indélicatesse.

Il ne récupérerait pas la Grande Bretagne pour autant mais il aurait montré que lui aussi savait jeter de l'huile sur le feu.

Il poussa un long soupir de frustration et entreprit d'observer avec plus d'attention le manège diplomatique auquel il assistait.

D'Arcy était arrivé avec ses trois généraux et personne d'autre.

Pas un garde du corps, pas le moindre service de sécurité rapproché.

Comme s'il se savait intouchable.

Ce qu'il était, en fait.

Sauf à accepter de sacrifier une majorité de la famille royale d'Angleterre dans les représailles qui ne tarderaient pas à tomber sur le Palais.

Et s'il était prêt à envisager tous les sacrifices possibles pour le bien de la couronne, y compris – si, si– le sien, le Prince de Galles refusait de faire des choses idiotes.

Et tuer d'Arcy et ses généraux auraient été une bêtise qui n'aurait amené qu'inconvénients et déboires à la famille royale d'Angleterre. Surtout parce que d'Arcy s'était révélé quelqu'un de raisonnable. Et, sur le long terme, il valait toujours mieux avoir à faire à quelqu'un de raisonnable. La Couronne quittait l'Angleterre la tête basse mais en ayant tout fait pour assurer –_jusque là_– que le peuple n'ait pas à subir les contre coups d'une défaite militaire.

_Peut-être pas les meilleurs stratèges du monde mais au moins des gens respectables attentifs aux besoins de leurs sujets_.

Ce qui se passerait après leur départ ne pourrait leur être reproché…

Le Chambellan du Palais récupéra les papiers du Traité d'Armistice et entrepris d'en faire la lecture.

Ses diplomates avaient tenu à en changer quelques points mais c'était des points mineurs essentiellement destinés à arrondir les angles d'une fuite mâtinée d'abandon auprès d'éventuels observateurs étrangers.

Le Prince de Galles se faisait peu d'illusion sur ce point. On aurait beau faire pour arrondir les angles, il en resterait toujours autant qui dénonceraient au monde l'impréparation notoire de la couronne britannique sur son propre sol.

Plutôt que de prêter ses troupes du Hanovre, de bonnes troupes, aguerries grâce aux Français, à leurs "alliés" autrichiens et russes, ils auraient mieux fait de les rapatrier et de leur faire défendre la mère patrie.

Mais ça n'avait pas été fait, on avait fait confiance à la Navy pour empêcher tout débarquement et on s'était trompé…

_Et maintenant, on s'en va_ !

Et leurs alliés les avaient d'ores et déjà abandonnés.

Peut-être pas dans les faits mais dans les cœurs. La Grande Bretagne perdue, le Royaume Uni replié en Irlande –_en Irlande, par tous les dieux_– et une économie dépendant des seules colonies pour construire une contre attaque, tout ça ne présageait rien de bon quant à l'avenir.

Il avait passé la nuit à discuter avec ses économistes qui avaient tenté de le convaincre que le Canada et l'Inde étaient, potentiellement, bien plus riches que la Grande Bretagne. L'Inde surtout où ils avaient leurs meilleures troupes avaient des potentialités extraordinaires si la Couronne se chargeait d'y investir rapidement.

D'où ses ordres pour les vaisseaux chargés de l'Or de la Banque d'Angleterre d'aller au Cap et, de là, en Inde. Avec cet Or, le Royaume Uni pourrait construire les manufactures qui venaient de passer entre les mains des Français et, compte tenu de la masse humaine grouillant dans leurs dominions indiens, il était plus que probable que les produits manufacturés qui sortiraient de leurs usines indiennes seraient encore meilleur marché qu'actuellement.

De toutes façons les Indiens avaient une tradition d'exploitation et de travail forcé. La Couronne se contenterait de bâtir sur les us et coutumes locales.

Cinq ans, avaient prédits ses spécialistes. Cinq ans et les revenus de la Couronne seraient remontés au niveau actuel.

Cinq ans de plus et ils pourraient se lancer à la reconquête de leur mère patrie.

Dix ans…

Et, selon toute vraisemblance, ce serait George IV, c'est-à-dire lui-même, qui serait en mesure de mener à bien cette reconquête.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à d'Arcy.

Impassible comme s'il avait été fait d'une autre matière que la chair et le sang.

Immobile aussi.

Comme une statue.

Clignait-il seulement des yeux ?

Son inspection attira son regard et un sourire sarcastique remplaça le masque de d'Arcy.

Comme s'il lui répondait.  
Comme s'il lui disait qu'auparavant il lui faudrait passer par lui. Pas si simple de rentrer dans l'Histoire. Lui l'avait déjà fait… George, pour le moment, était plutôt du côté de ceux qui courent pour se mettre à l'abri.

Le Prince de Galles en fut immédiatement consterné.

_Se pouvait-il qu'il sache à quoi je pense_ ?

_Se pouvait-il qu'il se doute de ce que je prépare_ ?

Fermement, George, Prince de Galles et futur souverain de ce qui restait de l'Empire Britannique écrasa ses pensées défaitistes.

Non, il ne savait pas ce qu'il pensait et se contentait de lui sourire de cet air supérieur qui laissait entendre qu'il en savait plus que personne ne le devrait.

Mais il n'en savait pas plus ! Il n'en savait pas plus !

* * *

D'Arcy n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Il avait déjà eu accès à la copie du Prince de Galles et à part quelques détails mineurs, le texte reprenait le sien et acceptait les deux points essentiels : l'abandon de la Grande Bretagne à la République et la retraite ordonnée des forces britanniques vers Liverpool…

Le reste, il s'en était occupé lui-même lors de son entrevue avec Edward Gardiner et par ses divers courriers à certaines personnes qui ne manqueraient pas d'y répondre dans des délais extrêmement brefs, de cela, il était sûr.

Il sentit qu'on l'observait et ses yeux se retrouvèrent en train de regarder le Prince de Galles.

Il lui sourit.

De ce petit sourire supérieur qui avait pour résultat de mettre hors d'eux même les personnes les plus hautaines.

Buonaparte détestait.

Duroc aussi.

Et, manifestement, George le futur quatrième, tout autant.

Il faudrait, à l'occasion, qu'il leur fasse savoir qu'ils avaient au moins ce point là en commun.

Il se mit à observer les réactions du Prince de Galles.

Oui, il pensait à ses projets. A ces "manufactures indiennes" que la couronne britannique envisageait de construire avec un Or qui devait, si tout s'était bien passé, doucement s'enfoncer dans les vases de l'estuaire de la Tamise…

_Il faudra trouver autre chose pour financer la reconquête_, pensa d'Arcy en accentuant son sourire. _Tout comme il faudra trouver d'autres semeurs de trouble pour soulever les ouvriers de Londres_.

Ils avaient été cueillis comme des fleurs à leur sortie des souterrains du palais.

A croire que George croyait encore avoir des secrets vis-à-vis de ses services.

Comment pouvait-il s'imaginer qu'un passage qu'il utilisait presque quotidiennement pour aller voir ses petites amies prostituées put encore être un secret ?

Sans compter que deux des seize _agents provocateurs_ engagés par le Prince de Galles étaient des hommes à Josiane.

On a ce qu'on mérité, pensa d'Arcy. Si on passe sa vie à courir après les prostituées, on devient un excellent coureur de prostituées.

Rien d'autre !

Et il lui apparaissait que le Prince de Galles n'avait pas encore compris cette leçon de l'existence. Il la comprendrait avant la fin de la matinée.

Lorsque les premiers survivants des ses fiers vaisseaux de ligne seraient revenus à Londres.

Ou lorsque ses seize "employés" lui seraient "rendus" au moment de partir.

Il avait joué avec l'idée de faire empiler les têtes desdits agents dans le carrosse du prince de Galles, histoire de marquer sa mauvaise humeur face à la tentative avant de décider de s'abstenir.

Après tout, ils ne faisaient que suivre les ordres de ce qui était encore leur souverain.

Et surtout, Jane n'aimerait pas qu'il se laisse encore aller à de telles extrémités. Il était temps de montrer qu'elle avait une bonne influence sur lui.

Elle n'en saurait peut-être jamais rien, mais peu importait. Il lui devait de ne pas exagérer.

Il avait décidé qu'entre deux moyens à sa disposition pour faire passer un message clair, il choisirait le moins sanglant.

Systématiquement.

Le simple fait d'avoir pris cette décision l'avait mis de bonne humeur et avait amené un sourire sas arrière pensée sur son visage ce matin.

Sans compter l'accord de son père.

Sans se le reconnaître, il avait craint d'être envoyé sur les roses.

Lui, à la place d'Edward Bennet, aurait été catégorique. Pas question de laisser un malade tel que lui s'intéresser à sa fille.

Mais Edward Bennet aimait ses filles. Jane plus particulièrement d'ailleurs.

Il la couvait du regard et son air outré lorsqu'il avait fait allusion à ce que quelque chose ait pu se passer entre lui et sa fille avait failli faire éclater de rire d'Arcy.

Mais il s'était retenu.

Pas bonne politique que de se mettre à dos le futur beau père.

Surtout avant qu'il n'ait donné son accord.

Et donc le bonheur de Jane importait à son père et, pour le moment, il semblait bien qu'elle pensait que son bonheur dépendait –_un peu_– de d'Arcy.

Edward Bennet lui laisserait donc la possibilité de choisir avec qui elle désirait partager ses prochaines expériences.

Il entendait bien être convaincant tout en ne cachant rien des problèmes qu'ils risquaient de rencontrer. Grands ou petits d'ailleurs.  
Mais il comprendrait qu'elle refuse. Il est des choix qui peuvent se révéler trop lourds de conséquences pour y entrer, même si on aimait…

* * *

Le visage de d'Arcy était redevenu impassible et distant.

Le Prince de Galles en fut physiquement soulagé. Faire l'objet de l'attention de cet homme le hérissait au plus haut point.

Lorsqu'ils parlaient ensembles, ça allait ! Il pouvait au moins juger sur la voix pour se faire une idée de ce que pensait son interlocuteur.

Là, il n'avait rien que son sourire exaspérant et ce sourire le rendait plus nerveux qu'il n'osait se l'avouer.

Il se força à reprendre une écoute plus attentive.

On arrivait à la fin et d'Arcy n'avait réagi à aucune des modifications proposées.

Des aides firent comprendre à son père que le temps de son intervention était imminente.

Heureusement pour tout le monde, ce matin en se réveillant sa majesté était dans une de ses phases les plus faciles.

Plutôt souriant et lucide mais pas suffisamment pour se rendre compte de ce qui était en train de se passer vraiment.

Il devait avoir compris qu'on était en train de signer un traité avec les Français puisqu'il avait salué d'Arcy dans cette langue mais rien n'était jamais totalement certain avec lui.

On lui présenta le document et une plume et il entreprit, consciencieusement, de signer chaque exemplaire avant qu'on ne le passe à d'Arcy qui y apposait, à son tour, sa signature.

Des secrétaires –et Murat– y apposèrent sceaux et sigles avant de les remettre sur la table où d'Arcy vérifia qu'il s'agissait bien des mêmes documents tandis que George le troisième, Roi d'Angleterre et de Hanovre se contentait de sourire gentiment à la ronde.

D'Arcy récupéra ses trois copies et se leva pour saluer son vis-à-vis.

Murat récupéra les exemplaires pour la France et en donna un à Duroc qui, sans faire plus que l'esquisse d'un salut, se précipita vers la sortie.

Il était plus que probable qu'il serait, dès ce soir, en France en train de charger vers Rambouillet pour faire un rapport circonstancié au Premier Consul.

Quant à savoir comment ce dernier réagirait, c'était loin d'être évident.

Londres était tombée entre les mains des Français, la Couronne abandonnait la Grande Bretagne et en reconnaissait à la France la suzeraineté.

Plus qu'un superbe résultat aux termes de deux semaines de combats.

Mais le Corse n'aimait pas les succès des autres, ça aussi c'était notoire.

Il était plus que probable qu'il n'apprécierait pas plus un succès aussi important. Il y trouverait de quoi redire, c'était sûr. Cela suffirait-il pour réduire le renom de d'Arcy ?

L'avenir le dirait…

Une silhouette se profila derrière la multitude des uniformes qui avaient assisté à la signature.

Une silhouette qu'il n'avait aucune raison de croire encore présente à Londres.

Son regard croisa celui du Vice Amiral Carnegie et devant l'air effondré de ce dernier, l'estomac du Prince de Galles devint de plus en plus petit…


	54. Tigresse au balcon

**Chapitre cinquante quatre**

**Londres, Gracechurch street, vendredi 14 août 1801. **

La petite caravane d'une douzaine de voitures de tailles diverses était en train de se mettre en place lorsque les premiers "badauds" arrivèrent.

Joss Kennedy jeta un regard inquiet vers ce qui n'était pas encore une foule mais qui, à la vitesse où les gens arrivaient, n'allait pas tarder à en être une.

Et une foule c'était le cauchemar de tout garde chargé d'assurer la sécurité de quelqu'un.

Joss, qui avait pas mal voyagé avec d'Arcy, avait vu les difficultés que des dizaines de soldats éprouvaient pour endiguer une foule.

Il savait que lui et sa douzaine d'hommes n'aurait pas le moindre résultat. S'il les laissait s'installer, la foule allait boucher la rue et les voitures ne bougeraient plus.

Il se tourna vers Campton, le plus proche de ses lieutenants.

– Je veux une voiture à l'arrière de la maison, on ne touche pas à celles qui sont devant, je veux juste une voiture de plus à l'arrière. Pas besoin qu'elle soit confortable, elle n'emmènera personne bien loin, mais je veux qu'elle y soit dans moins de dix minutes.

Il récupéra une bourse et la lança à Campton.

– Essaye de faire ça dans la légalité, mais ne t'arrête pas à ce genre de conneries, vole-la s'il le faut mais je veux que dans dix minutes elle soit à l'arrière de la maison des Cartwright.

– La grise avec des moellons ? A droite d'ici en sortant par derrière ?

– Exactement, surtout pas devant ici… Il ne faut pas qu'ils fassent le moindre rapprochement.

Campton empocha la bourse et fila au pas de course vers la sortie arrière.

Kennedy ne tarda pas à être rejoint par Jonas, le majordome.

– Que peuvent bien vouloir tous ces gens ?

Il était visiblement aussi inquiet que l'Irlandais.

– Rien de bien, grommela Kennedy. Ils ne sont pas là par hasard et s'ils n'obtiennent pas ce qu'ils sont venus chercher, ça va faire du grabuge.

Il poussa un long soupir frustré.

Il s'était engagé aux côtés de d'Arcy pour libérer l'Irlande, pas pour jouer au garde de sécurité pour sa famille proche ou se rapprochant.

Mais la vie militaire est faite de quatre vingt pour cent de frustration et de vingt pour cent d'action échevelée.

Et s'il était encore dans la frustration, l'action échevelée s'approchait à grand pas. Malheureusement. Comme tout militaire, il regrettait déjà ce qu'il était sur le point de perdre.

– Est-ce que vous pouvez me faire préparer une diversion ?

– Pardon ?

Kennedy se tourna vers Jonas et pointa son pouce avec une nonchalance qu'il n'éprouvait plus vers la foule en train de se rassembler.

– Ces gens sont là pour les Bennet. J'en mettrais ma main à couper. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de leur donner les Bennet mais pour qu'ils se tiennent tranquilles, il faut qu'ils aient l'impression qu'on leur ait donné les Bennet. Ou qu'ils aient raté les Bennet…

Jonas leva un doigt en signe de compréhension.

– Je vois ce que vous voulez dire. Je peux effectivement organiser un quatuor de personnes leur ressemblant…

Il jeta un autre coup d'œil à la rue de plus en plus remplie.

– Mais s'ils remarquent que ce ne sont pas les bons, ils vont être mécontents…

– Ils partent par derrière où une voiture les prendra en charge. Je suis sûr qu'ils seront vus en train de monter à bord. La foule, si tout va bien, se mettra à leur poursuite…

_Ou chargera la maison_…

Mais cette dernière réflexion, il la garda soigneusement pour lui.

Jonas fit demi tour et se précipita vers la porte, oubliant toute dignité devant les nécessités du moment.

* * *

La rumeur attira Jane vers la fenêtre.

Elle terminait de s'habiller et elle fut interloquée à la vue de la foule se pressant dans Gracechurch street.

C'est le moment que choisit Lydia pour entrer dans sa chambre.

– Jane, tu as vu ?

Jane se contenta de hocher de la tête. Elle en était restée sans voix.

– Et écoute ce qu'ils clament…

Elle entr'ouvrit la fenêtre et la rumeur prit une forme bien plus précise.

– …Net ! Jane Bennet ! Jane Bennet !

Lydia totalement excitée et absolument ravie des circonstances, se tourna vers sa sœur et la prit, enthousiaste, dans ses bras.

– Tu te rends compte, ils sont là pour toi ! Il sont là pour te voir et t'acclamer…

Jane, plus circonspecte que sa sœur avait quelques doutes quant aux raisons véritables de la présence de cette foule.

Ça avait sûrement un rapport avec d'Arcy.

Certains étaient peut-être là pour l'acclamer, mais d'autres avaient sûrement des motifs nettement plus vindicatifs.

Pour le moment, il semblait que la foule était plutôt favorable. Mais le vent pouvait tourner très vite et les cailloux pouvaient voler avec autant de ferveur que les compliments.

On toqua à sa porte.

– Jane, puis-je entrer ? La voix de son père semblait aussi inquiète que Jane.

– Entre papa, répondit-elle.

Elle était encore en jupons et robe de chambre mais la bienséance attendrait.

Il ne se fit pas prier deux fois et se dirigea droit vers elle.

Il la récupéra dans les bras.

– Ils scandent ton nom. Kennedy pense que si nous ne voulons pas qu'ils s'excitent plus que nécessaire, il va falloir que tu te montres.

Jane lui jeta un regard étonné…

– Me montrer ? Mais papa, que se passe-t-il s'ils se mettent à me jeter des pierres ?

Edward Bennet tenta de la rassurer d'un sourire.

– Kennedy pense que ce sont essentiellement des partisans, des gens qui te sont favorables. S'ils étaient hostiles, ils seraient déjà en train de monter à l'assaut de la maison…

Jane jeta un regard dubitatif vers la foule se pressant contre les grilles de la maison.

– Mais il pense aussi que s'ils n'obtiennent pas ce qu'ils veulent, ils pourraient très vite passer à une attitude bien plus hostile.

Jane leva les yeux au ciel.

– Papa, c'est de la folie. Tu viens de dire que ces gens sont là parce qu'ils me sont favorables et que si je ne me montre pas, ils risquent de monter à l'assaut de la maison ?

Lydia, perdue dans son petit univers intérieur, n'avait pas écouté ce que père et fille s'étaient dit. Faisant de véritables bonds sur place, elle jetait des regards excités vers la foule.

– Tu te rends compte, Jane ? Ils sont là pour toi… C'est extraordinairement excitant. Nous sommes célèbres, les Bennet sont célèbres…

Jane et son père échangèrent un regard et d'un coup, toute leur angoisse se déchargea en un immense éclat de rire.

Peut-être que c'était Lydia, après tout, qui avait raison. Peut-être était-ce mieux de prendre la situation du bon côté des choses.

Ils sortirent de leur éclat de rire et Jane récupéra la main de son père…

– Le balcon du second ou du premier ?

– Du second, fit son père. Plus de distance à parcourir pour d'éventuels projectiles. Tant pis s'ils lancent des fleurs…

– Tant pis, admit Jane avant de se précipiter vers le couloir avec Lydia immédiatement à sa suite.

* * *

La foule avait rugi.

De plaisir et de satisfaction.

D'abord lorsque la porte fenêtre s'était ouverte puis lorsque Jane était apparue.

Elle était habillée avec décence mais sans raffinement et ses cheveux n'avaient eu droit qu'à un rapide traitement d'urgence.

Ce qui lui conférait une aura de simplicité que les femmes de la foule, nettement majoritaire, apprécièrent vraiment.

L'air un peu perdu et l'étonnement nettement visible et sur le visage et dans l'attitude de Jane firent le reste. Les rugissements se transformèrent en vivats et des cris de joie parcoururent la foule.

Chaque fois que Jane faisait mine de rentrer, les cris redoublaient et Jane se sentait obligée de revenir.

– Je vais devoir partir, finit-elle par dire d'une voix inhabituellement forte.

Certains le virent et très vite la foule s'obligea à se taire.

Une attente curieuse se mit en place.

Et Jane se retrouva, pour la première fois de sa vie, face à une foule désireuse de l'entendre.

Qu'est ce qu'une foule pouvait bien souhaiter entendre ?

Qu'est ce qu'elle pourrait bien pouvoir dire pour la calmer ? Mieux, la faire partir ?

Elle se décida, comme toujours, pour la vérité.

Elle sourit à tous ces inconnus et ses doigts se retrouvèrent, sans qu'elle y puisse rien, en train de se tordre mutuellement.

– Merci à vous… finit-elle par dire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes là et je ne sais pas pourquoi vous semblez m'apprécier mais je vous assure que, mêmes si ça fait un peu peur d'avoir autant de monde que ça devant soit, ça fait plaisir de les entendre vous crier des choses agréables…

Une voix mâle s'éleva de la foule.

– Catin pour Français !

Une rumeur hostile s'éleva immédiatement de la foule et dans la foulée des poings et des bâtons se mirent à tomber dru sur l'auteur de l'insulte.

– Je vous en prie, cria Jane. Laissez-le ! S'il vous plaît…

Les coups cessèrent de pleuvoir et l'homme fut, fermement, prié d'aller donner son avis ailleurs. Il ne demanda pas son reste et disparut à l'arrière de la foule. Probablement poussé par quelques coups de pied bien placés.

Si d'autres opposants se trouvaient dans la foule, ils prirent le parti d'attendre une meilleure occasion pour faire connaître leur antipathie pour Jane Bennet.

– Je peux le comprendre, reprit Jane. Il a le droit de penser ça de moi… Je l'ai pensé moi-même… Parfois…

La foule se mit à rugir de plus belle. Les arguments étaient peu clairs et se couvraient mutuellement mais il ressortait clairement que les femmes de la foule n'étaient pas d'accord avec son jugement.

Elle leur sourit pour les remercier.

– Je vous remercie, vous êtes trop gentils avec moi…

Elle laissa son regard parcourir la foule et elle eut les larmes aux yeux de voir tant de regards brillants et plein d'attentes.

– Je vous l'ai dit, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes venus jusqu'à moi-même si j'ai quelques idées sur la question. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que, s'il se trouvait que je sois à ses côtés pour les années à venir, je serai toujours votre avocat pour plaider la cause de l'Angleterre et des femmes anglaises…

Elle pointa un doigt vers la Barouche qui trônait devant la porte.

– Si vous avez des souhaits particuliers, mettez un billet dans le coffre de la Barouche. Je vous promets que je lui en ferai part. Ce qu'il en fera, je ne saurais rien promettre mais ce que je peux vous garantir c'est que je lui rappellerai qu'ils existent…

Elle prit une longue inspiration et fit un geste englobant la rue.

– Ma sœur se marie dimanche matin dans le Derbyshire et j'apprécierai de pouvoir y participer. Je ne vous demande pas de partir, je vous demande juste de bien vouloir faire en sorte que nos voitures puissent sortir de la rue et se mettre en route…

Elle fit un dernier salut et rentra sous les vivats.

* * *

A la grande stupéfaction de Kennedy, la foule se mit à bouger et à se répartir de part et d'autre de la rue. La foule avait une idée précise du chemin à suivre pour aller au Derbyshire et elle se plaçait en fonction.

Pas de problèmes, c'est cette route-là qu'ils suivraient…

* * *

Une heure plus tard, le convoi quittait Londres le long de voies parfois inhabituelles mais toujours fortement entourées. Les rares insultes étaient toujours couvertes par une masse de vivats et Jane, à la sortie de Londres était très satisfaite de pouvoir cesser de faire des signes avec sa main…


	55. Récupération

**Chapitre cinquante cinq**

**Estuaire de la Tamise, vendredi 14 août 1801. **

– C'est plus simple dans celui-là, fit Crozatier. Il a coulé droit et il n'est presque pas endommagé. On peut parquer le submersible juste le long de sa coque et entreprendre l'évacuation des caisses.

Fulton fit passer une bouteille d'eau à son plongeur principal et entreprit de vérifier, une fois de plus, le conduit d'air qui fournissait à son plongeur l'air nécessaire à sa respiration.

– Combien de caisses ?

– Plein, vint la réponse mêlée de soupirs. Y'en a pour des jours.

– Et c'est seulement un sur trois, s'exclama Dujantier. On ne va plus savoir quoi faire de notre argent.

Fulton jeta un regard de biais à son équipe. Ils étaient avec lui depuis un an et demi et ils avaient participé à toute l'élaboration de leur engin. Grâce à leurs efforts et aux fonds de d'Arcy le Cétacé fonctionnait exactement comme il l'avait calculé.

Mieux, compte tenu des améliorations que d'Arcy avait amené.

ET il leur faisait une confiance absolue.

La preuve, il était à leurs côtés à six mètres de fond en train de mener à bien la première opération de pillage sous marin de l'histoire humaine.

Dujantier leva les mains en signe de reddition.

– Pas besoin de nous remettre une dose, doc. On sait que c'est 10 pour cent pour l'équipage et que le reste c'est pour d'Arcy. Mais il n'en demeure pas moins que d'Arcy est loin et que nous on est là en train de récupérer l'Or des Anglais. On en garderait un peu plus, il s'en rendrait même pas compte…

Crozatier reprit une dernière goulée et rendit la bouteille à Fulton.

– Tu peux jamais savoir avec ce type, fit-il tout en resserrant ses lanières de bras. Il donne l'impression de toujours tout savoir et je ne voudrais pas être dans la peau de celui qui a volé d'Arcy.

Klink, le ferronnier allemand qui surveillait la chaudière se contenta de caqueter un petit rire satisfait.

– On vole bien Napoléon, fit-il dans son accent germanique à couper au couteau. Et c'est pas non plus un ennemi que j'aurai choisi de bonne grâce…

– Sans d'Arcy, intervint Kermaria, on n'aurait ni la machine pour le récupérer, ni l'Or à récupérer. Toute cette opération n'est possible que parce que d'Arcy a tout prévu, c'est pour lui qu'on travaille. Point final. Sans compter que lui est prêt à nous donner une part équitable du butin. Tu imagines combien Napo nous donnerait si on récupérait l'Or pour lui ?

– Deux mois de solde, maximum… ricana Servin. Et encore, il les payerait avec six mois de retard…

– Au cas où on claquerait entre temps, ce serait toujours ça de gagné.

Fulton crut bon de remettre un peu d'ordre dans tout ça.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son chronomètre.

– Il est dix heures du matin. Crozatier bosse une heure, puis Kermaria le remplace, puis c'est le tour de Dujantier.

Il se tourna vers Crozatier.

– Combien tu penses sortir de caisses à l'heure ?

– Avec les ballons d'air, c'est pas difficile. Je pense une caisse toutes les cinq minutes. Entre vingt et vingt cinq par heure.

– Ce qui nous laisse six heures de travail compte tenu du ballast que nous avons à bord. Il nous restera encore quatre heures de jour pour gagner l'épave de la péniche pour y stocker les caisses et ensuite nous glisser dans notre ponton d'amarrage.

Fulton poussa un long, très long soupir…

– Les deux prochaines semaines vont être démentielles, nous le savions déjà mais maintenant que nous sommes dedans, c'est pire que ce que je pensais… On aurait dû mettre la seconde équipe dans le coup.

– Mais à l'arrivée nous sommes tous riches, doc. On tiendra…

– Sans compter que moins on est à savoir et plus on a de chances de parvenir à terminer notre petit boulot sans nous faire remarquer.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le haut. Je me demande combien de temps il va falloir jusqu'à ce que le premier indépendant se mette à tenter sa chance.

– Ça c'est le problème de Jacquart, répondit Fulton. C'est à lui de s'assurer que cet estuaire soit "préservé" pour les besoins du Consulat. J'ai toute confiance en son sens du devoir. Il va surveiller l'estuaire de son œil de faucon habituel…

* * *

Jacquart poussa un long soupir de frustration.

Il aimait ses nouveaux jouets. Il aurait donné son bras droit pour en avoir plus mais ces infiltrations continuelles lui pesaient.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la jauge et ne put que constater que le Caïman prenait plus d'eau qu'il n'était sain et prévu dans les spécifications.

– Oui, y'a pas trop le choix, retour vers Boulogne à petite vitesse, confirma-t-il. Tant qu'on n'aura pas réglé ces problèmes d'étanchéité, on est à la merci de ces problèmes.

Il se tourna vers le capitaine Destangle.

– Vous avez mon accord, vous rentrez à Boulogne avec l'Alligator qui présente les mêmes problèmes que vous. Vous ne courrez pas de risques si vous partez de suite. Ce soir vous vous faites mettre en calle sèche et vous vous faites refaire l'étanchéité de l'arbre de transmission. Je veux vous revoir dans trois jours ici…

Il fit une grimace.

– Il est plus que probable que lorsque vous repartirez, d'autres cuirassiers seront en train d'attendre pour se faire refaire une étanchéité…

Destangle, un fanatique aussi convaincu que Jacquart quant à l'utilité des nouveaux vaisseaux, ne put qu'acquiescer à la grimace de son Amiral.

– Sans ces problèmes d'étanchéité, nous serions les rois des mers…

– N'exagérons pas, Destangle. Les Rois des mers côtières, je suis d'accord. Mais nos petits bijoux n'aiment pas la haute mer et vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Pour les longues traversées, rien ne vaut une flotte normale.

Il pointa un doigt menaçant vers son capitaine.

– Surtout avec les nouveaux canons et leur portée plus qu'intéressante. Si j'ai bien compris les projets de d'Arcy, nous n'allons plus construire que des frégates armées de deux de ces canons installés sur tourelle rotative. Ils auront la manoeuvrabilité et leur portée sera le double de celle des vaisseaux de ligne classique. Ils ne feront qu'une bouchée des Godons…

Un sourire satisfait éclaira son visage.

– Je suis heureux d'être venu au monde en cette période, Destangle. Non seulement les armées françaises règnent en maîtresses sur tous les champs de bataille du monde, mais dans pas longtemps, la Flotte de la République imposera sa loi sur toutes les mers du Globe.

Il serra les poings et inspira une large goulée d'un oxygène empestant le charbon brûlé.

– Mari nostri, Destangle. Mari nostri…

* * *

Lannes faisait de son mieux pour récupérer les fuyards et autres baigneurs sortant de l'eau. Des hommes à lui, dans les barques récupérés au fur et à mesure, se mettaient en quatre pour repêcher les derniers survivants de la Flotte de Londres qui avait été coulée par les cuirassiers de la Flotte.

Il avait assisté au massacre et le cavalier qu'il était n'avait pas aimé du tout ce qu'il avait vu. Les nouveaux canons étaient de véritables tueurs.

Les anciens, déjà, n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé. Mais avec les nouveaux et leurs "obus" explosifs, la vie d'un cavalier allait devenir de plus en plus difficile. Avant d'être arrivés à portée de lance, les unités seraient réduites à rien…

Et il n'osait imaginer la vie d'un fantassin avançant lentement au son du tambour vers les lignes ennemies avec des canons qui pouvaient, depuis loin à l'arrière de l'ennemi, le transformer en un souvenir sanguinolent.

Il lui semblait évident que les nouvelles armes allaient amener de nouvelles doctrines et que ces nouvelles doctrines ne seraient pas faciles à mettre en œuvre. Ni avec ses collègues, ni avec le Premier Consul.

Le seul point positif c'est que les ennemis non plus ne s'y mettraient pas facilement. Et, pour le moment, les ennemis n'avaient pas les nouveaux canons.

Lui non plus, d'ailleurs puisqu'ils étaient trop lourds pour être traînés par des chevaux.

Mais il ne doutait pas une seconde que le temps était proche où les nouvelles techniques de chargement par la culasse passeraient sur des modèles plus petits et plus faciles à mettre en campagne.

Et ce jour-là, la vie de l'ennemi serait encore plus difficile qu'aujourd'hui…

Il poussa un autre long soupir et entreprit de donner de nouveaux ordres. Il restait plein de marins anglais à l'eau et il avait été chargé de les récupérer.

Après tout, d'Arcy avait raison, à partir de ce soir, ils étaient citoyens de la République Française. Et donc susceptibles de servir la France…

* * *

Fin du vendredi 14 août.

* * *

Merci de passer vérifier le chapitre 61, s'il commence par

-- Kittie ?

c'est en réalité le chapitre immédiatement suivant...


	56. Doutes

Un chapitre "oublié" que j'ai écrit suite à une remarque d'Isaka...  
Il se passe dans la journée où tout le monde voyage vers le Nord et où Pemberley attend le dimanche.

Il devrait un peu combler les vides laissés quant aux sentiments de certains personnages. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre cinquante six  
**

**Perberley, samedi 15 août 1801**

* * *

Georgiana n'était pas bien.

Pour la première fois de son existence, elle avait peur.

En fait, c'était la seconde fois de sa vie qu'elle avait peur et qu'elle se rendait compte du pourquoi.

Dans une journée, Elizabeth Bennet deviendrait Elizabeth Darcy et Georgiana Darcy passerait du rang de châtelaine privilégiée de Pemberley à –_peut-être_– simple invitée tolérée.

Jusqu'à ces derniers temps, en fait jusqu'à l'arrivée des Bennet-Gardiner, elle avait eu une position assurée.

Depuis que les Bennet avaient –_littéralement_– pris possession de Pemberley, elle ne s'était plus vraiment sentie chez elle.

Elle n'arrivait d'ailleurs plus très bien à se comprendre.

Elle était à la fois ravie d'avoir Kittie à ses côtés, ravie de sentir en Madame Bennet et Madame Gardiner deux figures maternelles qui semblaient vraiment la considérer comme une personne à part entière et déboussolée de n'être plus au centre de toute choses à Pemberley.

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de craindre quoi que ce soit.

Qu'elle avait gagné des parents aimables et aimants sans rien perdre, ni d'un point de vue matériel, ni d'un point de vue émotionnel.

Que Fitzwilliam était toujours son frère et que ça, ça ne cesserait jamais.

Il n'en demeurait pas moins que demain, demain, elle ne serait plus la femme la plus importante de Pemberley.

Demain, d'une certain façon, cessait le règne de Georgiana Darcy et commençait le règne de madame Elizabeth Darcy.

Et, même si elle essayait de se convaincre du contraire, elle savait que ce ne serait plus jamais pareil.

Sa place à Pemberley allait changer.

Y aurait-elle encore une place, d'ailleurs ?

Son frère ne serait-il pas tenté, plutôt que de s'encombrer d'une sœur ne sachant plus où se positionner, de lui trouver un mari ?

Ce ne serait pas la première fois que cela arriverait.

Et pour trente mille livres de dot, elle ne doutait pas un instant que des volontaires se presseraient par dizaines autour d'elle.

Peut-être devrait-elle simplement accepter avec gratitude ce qu'elle avait, jusque là reçu et prendre ce que son frère accepterait de lui donner demain ?

Elle secoua la tête et s'obligea à abandonner ce train de pensées.

Si elle continuait sur cette voie, elle ne serait que de plus en plus malheureuse.

Mais peut-être y avait-il quelqu'un à Pemberely qui pourrait lui donner un début de réponse…

Quelqu'un qui n'avait rien à gagner à lui mentir et qui était –peut-être– capable d'être sincère avec elle…

* * *

– Kittie ?

Catherine Bennet releva la tête et rangea rapidement ses aiguilles et son fil. Elle accueillit Georgiana avec un sourire et une moue curieuse.  
Pour que la timide Georgiana se laisse aller à lui adresser la parole en premier était révélateur d'un problème. Probablement minuscule mais chez Georgiana les problèmes avaient tendance à prendre une ampleur inhabituelle.

– Que puis-je pour toi, Georgie ? Ta robe te pose problème ?

Georgiana fit "non" de la tête.

Sa robe était parfaite et ne lui posait pas de problème.

Kittie la récupéra par la main et la força à s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

– Si ce n'est pas la robe, minauda-t-elle, c'est mineur et ça peut être réglé très rapidement.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil un peu plus appuyé à son amie et ne put que constater que ses yeux étaient fort brillants et que seule une discipline de fer empêchait ses larmes de couler.

Kittie qui avait connu son lot de gros désespoirs sororaux, poussa un long soupir et se fit un petit pari intérieur.

Nous étions à une journée du mariage et dans moins de vingt quatre heures, le Fitzwilliam de Georgiana allait appartenir à une autre et la jeune fille qui était à ses côtés ne pouvait pas ne pas se demander quelle serait sa place dans la vie future de son frère et de sa belle-sœur.

Ce que Kittie aurait, sans nul doute, envisagé comme une libération –parce que ledit Fitzwilliam était envahissant et d'une grande rigidité sociale– devait être entrevu par Georgie comme un abandon cruel et irrémédiable.

Demain elle serait seule et ne saurait plus à qui se vouer.

_Temps de mettre fin à ces bêtises, _pensa Kittie_. Et dans ce cas de figure, rien de mieux qu'une attaque frontale. On pleure une bonne fois, on se remet, on rit et on oublie…_

– C'est le fait d'être abandonné par Fitzwilliam qui te fait souci ?

L'usage du mot eut l'effet escompté. Les larmes se mirent immédiatement à couler et Kittie n'eut rien d'autre à faire qu'à laisser son amie sangloter au creux de son épaule.

Elle le faisait régulièrement avec Lydia et elle savait qu'une fois toutes les larmes parties, l'écoute serait plus facile.

La crise dura plusieurs minutes et Kittie fut obligée, à plusieurs reprises, de se forcer à rester calme. Intervenir trop tôt ne ferait que donner de la puissance à la crise et il n'était pas sûr que, compte tenu de ce que cela signifiait pour Georgiana, ils en soient sortis d'ici le mariage du lendemain…

Les sanglots finirent par se faire plus rare et Kittie sentit qu'on approchait de la maturation de la crise.

_Encore un petit peu et elle tombe presque toute seule_…

Elle décida que le moment était venu lorsque Georgiana se releva avec son air désolé de mademoiselle-parfaite n'ayant pas répondu aux attentes de son monsieur-perfait de frère.

– Il ne faut surtout pas te faire la moindre illusion, il ne te lâchera pas aussi facilement, fit-elle à titre de commentaire. Là, il va disparaître de la circulation pendant quelques jours, pendant que ma sœur et lui explorent ce qu'ils n'ont pas encore parcourus encore…

Georgiana lui jeta un regard plus choqué que désespéré.

_Bien, bien_…

– …Mais après, il va se souvenir de son devoir envers sa petite sœur et il va te retomber dessus avec toute la vigueur d'une culpabilité née de plusieurs jours passés sans t'avoir surveillée, observée et jaugée… Il va redevenir très vite le grand frère envahissant qu'il a cessé d'être uniquement parce que Lizzie occupe les quelques neurones qui sont encore fonctionnels chez lui…

Nouveau regard choqué avec, cette fois, un début de remarque.

_Pas de ça, pas tout de suite_…

– Tss, tss, tss, fit Kittie en empêchant Georgiana de parler. C'est exactement ça ! Ton frère est envahissant et il se permet des choses que même Papa ne s'est jamais permis. Le fait que Lizzie occupe son esprit est une chance inespérée qu'il va te falloir saisir à bras le corps…

Elle se pencha vers Georgiana et passa sur le ton de la confidence.

– Le vrai amour, c'est lorsqu'ils te laissent faire, pas lorsqu'ils t'empêchent de faire, murmura-t-elle. Tu crois vraiment que ce cher Fitzwilliam est capable d'empêcher Lizzie de faire ce qu'elle a envie de faire ? Crois-tu même qu'il en ait seulement la volonté ?

Elle secoua la tête avec véhémence.

– Elle va te l'emberlificoter autour de son petit doigt plus vite qu'il ne se l'est même jamais imaginé. Et, là, dans cet état d'esprit, c'est la proie idéale pour une jeune personne ayant enfin compris qu'elle avait aussi droit à l'indépendance. Si nous nous débrouillons bien, demain sera le premier jour de votre émancipation, mademoiselle Georgiana Darcy…

Elle coupa court à toute velléité de défense du mâle protecteur qui menaçait de prendre place chez son amie.

– Il ne t'en aimera pas moins, Georgie. Mais il t'en respectera plus…

Elle pointa un doigt –_discret parce qu'une jeune fille de bonne famille ne montre pas du doigt_– le salon de musique attenant.

– Tu te souviens de son regard d'hier ? Il t'admirait, Geogiana. Il admirait la Georgiana capable de lui tenir tête, la Georgiana capable de ne pas s'effondrer en elle-même au moindre sourcil froncé du grand frère la surveillant. Comme s'il avait toujours attendu que cette Georgiana-là vienne se révéler et prendre la place de la petite Georgiana timide qui se laisse impressionner par tout le monde…

Kittie récupéra son amie par l'épaule et leurs deux têtes se touchèrent.

– Fitzwilliam ne cessera jamais de t'aimer. Mais Fitzwilliam peut cesser de te régenter pour tout et n'importe quoi… Et Lizzie sera ta meilleure alliée en la matière. Lizzie ne s'est jamais brouillée avec Papa et pourtant elle a toujours fait exactement ce qu'elle avait envie de faire. Tu vas atteindre un âge où tu peux choisir deux routes fort différentes. La route qui te murera dans l'obéissance et l'effacement ou la route qui fera de toi une jeune femme indépendante et admirée.

Kittie eut recours à ses meilleures imitations mimées.

– Qu'allons nous choisir ? La petite souris grise qui se cache ou la lionne qui fait ce qui lui plaît ?

Elle obtint un premier sourire.

_Bien, bien, on se rapproche_…

Elle réduisit encore plus la distance entre elles. Son murmure devint presque inaudible.  
– Sans compter que les vrais hommes intéressants, eux, préfèrent les lionnes aux souris grises… Tu t'imagines ton frère ou d'Arcy intéressé par une petite souris grise ? Même Jane qui a toujours été un parangon de bonne manière et de gentillesse ne s'est jamais laissée imposer quoi que ce fût… Sous ses allures de sainte, la rebelle a toujours veillé au grain.

Kittie se laissa aller à rire dans l'espoir que…

Georgiana ne suivit pas.

_Pas prête encore_…

– Le truc, c'est de trouver ta propre méthode pour survivre dans ce monde imaginé par des hommes et que tous ces gentils mâles imbus d'eux-mêmes laissent entre les mains des femmes. Et si tu peux passer de survivre à vivre, c'est encore mille fois mieux.

Elle récupéra Georgiana et l'entraîna vers la fenêtre où elles avaient une vue sur les préparatifs du mariage du lendemain.

– Qui s'est chargé d'organiser tout ça ?

Georgiana réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre.

– Mesdames Bennet, Gardiner et Reynolds ?

– Exactement ! Et qu'ont contribué à l'action _messieurs_ Bennet et Darcy…

Elle eut une mimique très peu convenable…

– A part nous débarrasser de la jeune mariée, je veux dire…

Cette fois, elle obtint un rire.

_Nous touchons au but… Aux buts, devrais-je dire_…

– Pas grand-chose, répondit-elle elle-même à sa question. Et en la plupart des domaines, c'est la même chose. Les mâles s'imaginent dominer et les femmes font le travail. Et pour être efficace et capable, il nous faut nous entraîner, Georgiana. Et le meilleur entraînement tient dans une réelle appréciation de nos rôles respectifs.

Elle fit une grimace.

– Fitzwilliam s'est retrouvé trop jeune avec trop de responsabilités. Dont celle de t'élever. Et ça lui est monté à la tête et il ne sait plus, aujourd'hui, comment lâcher prise…

Elle ouvrit la porte fenêtre et entraîna Georgiana à sa suite dans les jardins.

Moins susceptibles de permettre à quiconque d'écouter ce qu'elles avaient à dire.

– Demain c'est le jour où il prendra en charge de nouvelles responsabilités, Georgiana. Demain est donc aussi le jour où il faut le convaincre qu'il n'est pas obligé de se rajouter une couche supplémentaire mais qu'il peut en abandonner quelques unes devenues inutiles avant de récupérer les nouvelles.

Kittie récupéra Georgiana par les deux mains et leurs regards se croisèrent.

– Fitzwilliam avait un rôle te concernant. Faire de toi une jeune fille idéale et une héritière au-dessus de tout soupçon. Dans ces deux rôles, il a brillamment réussi. Mais ce n'est pas, ce ne peut pas être à lui de faire de toi une femme. Cette partie-là de son boulot, c'est du ressort de Lizzie. Et elle se débrouille particulièrement bien dans le domaine, ce qui ne m'étonne pas, elle a toujours su ce qu'elle voulait mieux que tout le monde. En l'absence de mère, c'est à toi et à toi seule, de décider quel genre de femme tu veux être… Et comme dit, les petites souris grises, sauf pour se récupérer un mari autoritaire et violent, c'est loin d'être le modèle idéal.

Elle força Georgiana à lever la tête et à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

– De tous les points de vue, tu es socialement parfaite, Georgiana. Personne, de ce côté-là, n'a plus rien à t'apprendre. Maintenant, il faut que tu acceptes que la lionne qui veut rugir en toi puisse prendre un peu ses aises. Les hommes n'ont sur nous que les pouvoirs que nous leur laissons. Nous pouvons les dominer aussi facilement qu'ils peuvent nous dominer. Ou nous pouvons, comme Lizzie et Fitzwilliam, trouver un compromis où personne ne domine personne mais où tous les deux acceptent l'autre pour ce qu'il est. Mais les souris grises n'ont aucune chance de ne pas être dominées. C'est dans leur nature de l'être et elles ont appris à le montrer…

Kittie vit qu'elle avait touché mais qu'elle était peut-être aussi, allée trop loin pour une première approche. Elle décida de revenir aux fondamentaux.

– Demain, ton frère ne t'aimera pas moins parce qu'il est avec Lizzie. De toutes façon, le fait qu'ils se marient enfin ne devrait pas changer tant que ça leurs façons d'être. On peut pas dire qu'ils aient été particulièrement discrets. Et peux-tu reprocher à ton frère le fait qu'il se soit un peu plus occupé d'elle et un peu moins de toi ? Mais même comme ça, cela ne l'a pas empêché d'être tous les jours à tes côtés au moins une heure… L'Amour ce n'est pas une boisson alcoolisée qui, une fois partagée, fait que tous les buveurs en ont moins. L'Amour c'est le seul truc qui augmente avec le nombre de gens que tu aimes…

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire à sa propre comparaison.

C'était vrai, c'était exactement cela.

Si l'Amour avait été rationné, elle aurait dû détester ses autres sœurs tant son amour et son admiration pour Lydia étaient grandes. Et pourtant, elle les aimait toutes, même la pompeuse Mary qui passait son temps à tenter d'expliquer la vie en termes ecclésiastiques et religieux. Même Mary…

Même Georgiana.

Elle récupéra son amie dans une étreinte vibrante et passionnée.

– Le fait que je t'aime n'a en rien restreint l'Amour que je ressens pour Lizzie ou Lydia. Ou maman ou papa… C'est tellement naturel d'aimer.

Elle prit une longue inspiration et fit grâce à Georgiana de son plus beau sourire.

– Je t'aime d'autant plus facilement que j'ai toujours su qu'aimer c'est l'émotion la plus extraordinaire qui se puisse imaginer, qu'aimer c'est tellement mieux que détester. Et qu'aimer c'est se désaltérer à une source qui n'a pas de limites.

Elle secoua la tête et laissa couler ses larmes.

– Aimer c'est pas exclusif, Georgie. Plus tu aimes et plus tu es capable d'aimer. Et pour Fitzwilliam ce sera exactement comme ça. Plus il aimera Lizzie et plus il se rendra compte qu'il est capable d'aimer plus et mieux… Jamais il ne t'abandonnera…

Elle redevint sérieuse.

– Et ça, ça c'est un vrai problème…

* * *

Elizabeth savait, évidemment, pourquoi elle faisait face à sa mère, sa tante et madame Reynolds en ce jour fatidique d'avant mariage.

Les aînées s'étaient réunies et l'avait convoquée pour la "mettre au courant"…

Elizabeth était tout à fait consciente que l'information dont elle allait profiter était non seulement tardive mais qu'elle ne serait, selon toute vraisemblance, pas adéquate.

Mas les traditions étant ce qu'elles étaient, elle était là, assise en face de sa mère, sa tante et de madame Reynolds –représentant sans doute Pemberley et les Darcy– pour entendre, en principe pour la première fois de son existence, la réalité du lit conjugal…

Elle n'avait peut-être pas encore goûté au lit conjugal mais elle avait, avec Fitzwilliam, fait un tour relativement complet de tout ce qui pouvait se faire sans risquer de se retrouver enceinte.

Il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'elle était là, un air de parfaite Sainte Nitouche sur le visage, en train d'attendre que quelqu'un veuille bien lancer l'opération…

Un miroir judicieusement placé lui permit de constater que son air de Sainte Nitouche était presque parfait.

Elle se trouvait parfaite dans un mélange d'innocence stupéfaite et d'étonnement nerveux.

Des années d'observation de Lydia lui avaient donné un modèle presque insurpassable.

Elle s'arrêta immédiatement. Certes, c'était Lydia qui avait affiné la science jusqu'à la perfection mais –_rendons à César ce qui est à César_– c'est Jane qui –_privilège de l'âge_– avait mis au point le gros de la technique.

Depuis, toutes les filles de la maisonnée avaient œuvré pour améliorer l'acte jusqu'à lui donner cette subtile puissance…

Elizabeth dut faire de gros efforts pour écraser dans l'œuf le sourire qui menaçait de casser sa parfaite interprétation.

_L'heure est grave… Très grave_…

Elle se lança dans une série de battements de paupières –directement dues à Lydia, elles, qui faisaient le meilleur effet pour faire passer une impression de grande vacuité intellectuelle.

Sa mère lui lança immédiatement un regard noir.

– Elizabeth, cesse de te moquer de nous, fit-elle. Nous savons très bien que tu n'es pas aussi innocente que tu veux bien nous le faire croire.

Elizabeth plaça une main ouverte sur sa poitrine et esquissa un "moi" silencieux du plus bel effet.

Ce fut suffisant pour lui valoir un regard irrité de sa tante.

_Acte deux… L'air contrit. Temps de baisser les yeux_…

– Elizabeth, intervint sa tante. Nous sommes tout à fait au courant de tes grands talents de comédienne et nous ne sommes pas là pour te faire perdre ton temps. Nous sommes là pour…

Elizabeth releva la tête et se permit un petit fronçage de sourcil suffisamment léger pour avoir l'air authentique.

– Pour ?

Sa mère et sa tante échangèrent un long regard et, la conversation silencieuse entre elles eut pour résultat que madame Bennet s'avança un peu dans son fauteuil.

– Demain c'est ton mariage, fit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait ferme, et il est de tradition que les femmes mariées des deux familles mettent au courant la fiancée de ce qui l'attend le lendemain.

– Ohhh ?

Le "Ohhh" lui valut trois regards dépourvus de la moindre trace d'humour.

Elle se le tint pour dit et reprit ses marques dans l'acte deux.

_Yeux vers le sol et air contrit_… D'après Lydia, c'était indispensable pour éviter les plus grosses punitions. Et ce devait être vrai, puisqu'Elizabeth ne se souvenait pas que Lydia ait été punie pour plus d'une journée d'arrêt de suite…

– Nous savons, reprit sa mère, et nous en sommes fort choquées, que toi et ton fiancé n'avez pas fait preuve de la retenue la plus exemplaire.

_Laisser la tête baissée et écraser le sourire ironique… Surtout écraser le sourire ironique_.

– Nous ne savons donc pas –_exactement_– quels sont les conseils dont tu as encore besoin…

Elizabeth, suffisamment calmée, décida qu'il était temps de relever les yeux.

Elle aurait aimé que cette conversation ait lieu dix ans auparavant… Au plus tard le jour où son corps lui avait fait savoir qu'elle n'était plus une petite fille.

Elle se souvenait que les explications de sa mère avaient été beaucoup moins complètes que ne l'avaient été celles de Jane. Jane qui savait des choses sur le corps des femmes et surtout Jane qui n'hésitait pas à en parler.

Elle avait appris, plus tard, que Jane avait souhaité devenir Sage Femme et que pour ce faire, elle s'était rapprochée de madame Wilkins, la Sage Femme de Meryton, qui, bien que l'ayant dissuadée de poursuivre une telle vocation –_une jeune fille de la Gentry ne fait pas ce genre de chose–_ l'avait prise en amitié et lui avait plus appris sur la vie intime d'une femme que tout ce qu'elle avait pu lire depuis. En fait, Jane avait appris tout ce que madame Wilkins pouvait enseigner et, secrètement, bien sûr, avait même assisté à une dizaine d'accouchements. Elle en était revenue aussi bouleversée que fascinée et elle n'avait plus jamais regardé les enfants du même œil.

Mieux, Jane avait, le moment venu, pris sur elle de parler à ses jeunes sœurs.

"Il est des choses qu'une jeune fille ne peut pas savoir assez tôt", se plaisait-elle de dire.

Et donc, pour Elizabeth, la conversation qui était en court n'avait plus guère d'utilité. Et pas seulement parce qu'elle et Fitzwilliam se voyaient aussi la nuit.

Mais c'était la tradition et elle se devait de s'y soumettre.  
Sauf qu'elle, elle enverrait ses filles voir tante Jane pour qu'elle leur explique. Elle aurait pu leur expliquer elle-même mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il est des mystères qu'il ne faut pas lever. A quinze ans, elle n'aurait pas eu envie de savoir que sa mère et son père étaient des êtres humains normaux qui avaient… Qui faisaient…

Non, si possible, ce serait bien qu'elle et Fitzwilliam gardent une petite aura de divinité aux yeux de leurs enfants.

La vie était déjà assez dure comme ça !

Sa mère fit une première tentative.

– Est-ce que vous avez ?

Devant son regard vide, ce fut sa tante qui essaya de préciser.

– Est-ce qu'il a…?

Elle se contenta de les regarder avec un air d'incompréhension fort bien imité d'ailleurs. Elle était assez fière de son image…

Madame Reynolds décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes.

– L'absence de traces laisse à penser que le jeune Maître n'est pas allé jusqu'au bout de ce qu'il aurait pu faire, fit-elle en regardant sa future maîtresse aven un mélange assez extraordinaire de fermeté et de gentillesse. Est-ce que je me trompe ?

– Non, admit Elizabeth en restant dans le même registre. Il n'a effectivement pas !

Le triple soupir de soulagement manqua de faire craquer sa façade sérieuse.

Comme quoi, il fallait peu de choses pour rassurer les gens.

Rassurée, sa mère se décida à reprendre le fil de ce qui, pour le moment, tenait plutôt de l'interrogatoire que de la séance d'information.

– Pouvons nous partir du principe qu'il ne s'est rien passé du tout ?

Là, la résistance au ridicule d'Elizabeth vola en éclat.

En écrasant fermement une envie de rire aux éclats, elle ne put que secouer la tête avec véhémence.

Ce qui eut pour résultat de plonger tout le monde dans la confusion.

S'était-il ou non passé quelque chose ?

Ce fut tante Gardiner qui fit sauter le nœud de l'impasse.

– Elizabeth, pourrions-nous avoir, enfin, ton attention et ta franchise ? Si ce que nous sommes en train de faire est aussi ridicule que j'ai l'impression que c'est, merci de nous le dire pour que nous y mettions un terme immédiat…

Le tout avait été dit avec tellement de sérieux et de sollicitude qu'une pointe de honte vint gâcher le plaisir qu'Elizabeth éprouvait jusque là.

Elle prit une longue inspiration avant de prendre la parole.

– Je sais ce qu'un homme et une femme font lorsqu'ils partagent un lit conjugal ou non, reconnut-elle. Et, mais ceci je ne le reconnaîtrais jamais en dehors de cette pièce, si Fitzwilliam est devenu un compagnon régulier de mes nuits et que nous ne nous sommes pas contentés de dormir côte à côte, il ne s'est rien passé qui aurait pu mettre en cause ma virginité ou mon honneur.

Sur ce dernier point l'affirmation était peut-être un peu osée. Mais elle décida qu'il y avait des limites à ce qu'elle était prête à confesser. Fut-ce à ses aînées les plus proches.

– As-tu des questions, finit par demander sa mère. Y'a-t-il des points qui restent obscurs dans ce qui est sur le point de se passer entre toi et ton mari ?

Elizabeth avait des questions mais elle ne se sentit pas le courage de les poser.

Comme dit, il y avait des mystères qu'il fallait, au moins un peu, préserver. Et elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir où les femmes qu'elle aimait et appréciait mettaient la limite entre la conduite "normale" d'une épouse et le dévergondage le plus éhonté.

Cette limite, ce serait à son mari et à elle de la trouver.

Elle en parlerait sûrement à Jane mais ce serait la seule.

Elle décida que ne pas poser de questions serait aussi suspect que frustrant pour ses interlocutrices. Et elle en avait qui étaient "sûres". Surtout après avoir avoué qu'elle était encore vierge. La pénétration et les enfants à mettre au monde devraient, normalement permettre à tout le monde de sortir de cette pièce en se sentant mieux.  
Et qui sait, peut-être même apprendrait-elle quelque chose que les Sage Femmes ignoraient.

– Je dois avouer que j'ai une petite appréhension quant à… l'acte charnel lui-même. Il paraît que ça provoque une grande douleur…

Elle lut le soulagement dans les yeux des trois femmes lui faisant face.

Enfin, elles retrouvaient un terrain qui leur semblait sûr.

Elle eut droit à trois réponses différentes.  
Comme elle s'y attendait d'ailleurs !


	57. Tigre à Pemberley

**Chapitre cinquante sept**

**Derbyshire, Pemberley, samedi 15 août 1801. **

* * *

– Vous pourriez avoir l'air plus satisfait de me revoir, cousin. Après tout cela fait des années que nous ne nous sommes pas vus et, si on fait le compte, je suis celui de la famille qui a le mieux réussi de ma génération…

Fitzwilliam jeta un regard noir à son cousin qui venait de débarquer sans prévenir.

– Vous êtes peut-être un membre de la famille, mais vous êtes aussi un ennemi, grogna Fitzwilliam. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait m'empêcher de vous faire arrêter et remettre aux autorités légales du pays.

D'Arcy se contenta de sourire et sortit un document de son porte-document.

– N'hésitez pas, cher cousin, et en plus vous n'aurez même pas à aller très loin : je suis l'autorité légale de ce pays.

Fitzwilliam récupéra le document et le parcourut méticuleusement. Il arrêta la lecture en secouant la tête.

– Ils n'avaient pas le droit…

– Ils n'avaient pas le choix… ricana d'Arcy. Ceci étant, si vous voulez faire part de votre mécontentement à leurs ex majestés, elles vont passer pas très loin d'ici. Elles se dirigent vers Liverpool pour embarquer vers l'Irlande. Si vous voulez aller leur jeter quelques cailloux ou légumes pourris au passage, je peux vous prêter quelques hommes pour vous accompagner. Je suis sûr que cela vous fera du bien.

Fitzwilliam fit deux pas en direction de d'Arcy et celui-ci lui jeta un regard ironique.

– La veille de votre mariage, Fitzwilliam. Que pensez-vous que ma future belle sœur risque de penser de moi si je me mets à vous mettre hors d'état de servir juste quelques heures avant qu'elle ne connaisse enfin sa première satisfaction maritale ?

– Vous n'êtes pas sûr de gagner, grogna Fitzwilliam.

– A mains nue ? Je vous casse, vous n'aurez même pas eu le temps de me porter le premier coup. Mais Jane n'apprécierait pas, donc je vous serai reconnaissant de vous calmer et de nous permettre d'échanger de façon civilisée les quelques informations que nous avons à partager.

Il attendit quelques instants et satisfait de voir que Fitzwilliam gardait son calme, il alla se verser un verre de Porto.

– Pourriez-vous me faire préparer une chambre, cousin. J'entends assister à votre mariage et, après, je compte rester quelques jours pour une affaire importante.

Fitzwilliam poussa un soupir et se dirigea vers son bureau où il saisit une lettre.

– Monsieur Bennet m'a remis votre courrier. Vos demandes sont plus qu'inhabituelles, je ne suis pas sûr que puisse y rép…

Un bruit à la porte l'interrompit.

On frappa et il fit mine de se rendre à la porte.

Edward Bennet ne lui laissa pas vraiment le choix de l'inviter à entrer, il s'imposa.

– Vous m'excuserez mon fils, fit-il ne lui tapotant gentiment le bras, mais dans certaines circonstances, la bienséance doit laisser la place aux nécessités du moment.

Il fit une courbette en direction de d'Arcy.

– Monsieur d'Arcy…

– Monsieur Bennet…

Edward Bennet jeta un regard ironique vers les deux hommes.

– Avant que vous n'arriviez à gâcher la journée de demain que tout le monde attend avec une grande impatience, j'ai cru bon de venir mettre mon grain de sel dans votre petite conférence.

– Vous êtes toujours le bienvenu, monsieur, fit Fitzwilliam.

– Et vous êtes toujours un parfait gentleman, répondit le père Bennet. Il n'en demeure pas moins que j'ai entendu le ton monter et que je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser mes deux gendres putatifs s'assassiner mutuellement.

Un sourire plus large vint interrompre sa diatribe.

– Du moins avant leur mariage respectif avec mes filles préférées…

Il eut un geste de la main.

– Après vous ferez ce que bon vous semble… Mais je pense, en toute bonne foi, et sans vouloir me vanter, que vous aurez mieux à faire que de vous agresser mutuellement.

Il jeta un regard curieux en direction de la lettre que tenait Fitzwilliam.

– Je vois que vous l'avez ouverte ! Serait-ce trop demander que d'être mis au courant de ce qu'elle contient ? Nous avons passé la majeure partie de notre voyage à lire et à classer des billets plus ou moins longs mais la seule qui m'intéressait vraiment je n'ai même pas pu l'examiner…

Fitzwilliam fit un petit geste du menton en direction de d'Arcy.

– C'est vous l'auteur, c'est éventuellement à vous de…

D'Arcy eut que moue ironique.

– C'est vous le récipiendaire et c'est vous que ça concerne directement…

Edward Bennet fit deux pas, récupéra la lettre et entreprit de la lire.

– C'est moi l'aîné de la famille et j'entends, à l'avenir, être mis au courant en premier.

Il releva la tête et tança les deux hommes du regard.

– Ceci étant, si vous voulez aller régler votre petit problème d'ego à l'extérieur, je vous conseille la pelouse principale. Jane et Elizabeth sont en train de discuter dans le petit salon et elles seront aux premières loges pour voir vos exploits. Je suis sûr qu'elles apprécieront à leur juste valeur l'âge mental de leurs futurs époux respectifs…

Les deux hommes se le tinrent pour dit et allèrent bouder dans deux coins opposés en attendant que monsieur Bennet ait fait le tour de la missive.

* * *

Les nouvelles "neutres" avaient été échangées en premier.

Ça avait pris du temps mais, finalement, elles en étaient parvenues à ce qui les intéressait vraiment.

Elles se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes, une brillance inhabituelle dans les yeux.

Jane, étant l'aînée, eut le privilège de tirer la première.

– Des bruits courent jusqu'à Londres que _ton_ Darcy se conduirait comme un voyou…

La riposte fut immédiate.

– Des bruits sont arrivés jusqu'à Pemberley comme quoi _ton_ d'Arcy aurait visité le Palais Royal de nuit alors que tu y résidais. Et qu'il n'aurait pas vu _que_ le Prince de Galles…

Jane se drapa dans sa dignité la plus virginale.

– Fadaises, ragots et vilenies…

Elizabeth se contenta d'un hautain :

– Pareil…

Elles éclatèrent de rire ensembles.

Ce ne fut pas la dernière fois de la nuit…

* * *

– Intéressant, finit par dire monsieur Bennet en relevant la tête de sa lecture. Et quel est le but véritable de cette conférence ?

D'Arcy qui s'était perdu dans des réflexions n'ayant rien à voir avec la politique mais énormément avec la fin de la nuit, prit une longue inspiration.

– Un projet ambitieux destiné à rendre perpétuelle une situation qui pourrait, autrement, n'être que temporaire.

– Ou, en d'autres mots, vous assurer une main mise durable sur l'Angleterre…

D'Arcy acquiesça d'un hochement de la tête.

– C'est pour ça que je suis là, rappela-t-il. J'ai été envoyé pour conquérir cette île. Ce que j'ai fait avec une relative facilité. Je suis sûr que la conserver dans le giron français ne sera pas du tout aussi facile.

Il pointa un doigt vers la lettre que monsieur Bennet tenait toujours.

– Cette "conférence" nous permettra de franchir une grande partie de la distance.

Darcy qui s'était lui aussi réfugié dans le jardin secret qu'il partageait avec Elizabeth, émergea lui aussi en entendant les paroles de son cousin.

– L'Angleterre n'acceptera jamais de se plier au joug de l'envahisseur.

Le commentaire lui valu un de ces petits sourires qui avaient le mérite de le mettre hors de lui.

– L'Angleterre n'a pas su nous résister alors qu'elle avait une armée et un Empire à sa disposition. Qu'est ce qui peut bien vous faire croire que sans tout ça ses chances seraient meilleures ?

– Le peuple se soulèvera…

– Nous avons une excellente expérience de ce qu'il faut faire pour que le peuple ne se soulève pas…

– Vous échouerez…

– Nous vous écraserons…

– Vous…

Edward Bennet les interrompit d'un toussotement pas du tout discret.

– Je pense que nous savons maintenant parfaitement bien que, d'un point de vue politique, vous n'êtes d'accord sur rien. Serait-il possible que nous laissions de côté les prévisions et autres prédictions pour nous en tenir à l'actualité ?

Il agita les deux feuillets de la lettre de d'Arcy.

– Et l'actualité c'est ça !

Il se tourna vers d'Arcy.

– Pourquoi l'organiser ici ?

– C'est le domaine familial, il est normal que j'y reçoive les hôtes de la famille.

Un regard d'Edward Bennet coupa court à la tentative de Fitzwilliam Darcy pour dire ce qu'il pensait du qualificatif de familial sortant de la bouche de d'Arcy.

Jamais auparavant il n'avait vu le vieil homme faire prive d'autant d'autorité.

– Au risque de vous blesser, Fitzwilliam, il est fort bien que monsieur d'Arcy fasse référence à Pemberley comme une propriété familiale des d'Arcy. Cela lui évitera sans doute tout un tas de problèmes que vont connaître d'autres domaines de la Gentry. Personne ne viendra essayer d'exproprier les d'Arcy de chez eux…

Il se tourna vers d'Arcy.

– A part exciter votre cousin, c'est bien l'un des buts principaux ?

– Effectivement, reconnut d'Arcy. Cela va au-delà, même. J'ai, avant de partir à la conquête de la Grande Bretagne fait officiellement reconnaître par les administrations de la République que les terres des Darcy devaient être considérés comme faisant partie de mon patrimoine et que, quoi que puissent faire leurs occupants actuels, ils ne puissent être expropriés au non de la République…

– Quoi que puissent faire leurs occupants actuels, persifla Fitzwilliam. Il semble que vous vous doutiez que les Darcy de Grande Bretagne ne se laissent pas faire par l'occupant…

– L'arrogance et le manque de diplom…  
Nouveau toussotement de la part de monsieur Bennet.

– Il faudra vraiment, à l'occasion que je vous organise un petit concours bien encadré pour que vous puissiez vous placer l'un par rapport à l'autre.

Il se tourna vers Fitzwilliam.

– Ceci étant dit, Fitzwilliam je pense que vous devriez vous rappeler que monsieur d'Arcy, ici présent, est de plus de dix ans votre aîné et, en tant que tel, est le patriarche de la famille des Darcy.

Il lui lança une œillade dubitative.

– Vous ne mettez pas en cause votre appartenance à la même famille, j'espère ?

– Nullement, reconnut Darcy. Monsieur, ici présent est bien un membre de la famille des Darcy. Même si l'orthographe de son nom est aussi archaïque que…

Edward Bennet intervint aussitôt.

– Nous ne saurons, je le crains, jamais le fin mot de ce mot d'esprit, le coupa-t-il en lui lançant un regard noir. Pourrions-nous revenir à l'actualité qui nous intéresse ?

Darcy se le tint pour dit et fit retraite dans son coin favori, un verre de porto à la main et une expression frustrée sur les lèvres.

– Je compte recevoir la plupart des membres écossais et gallois des deux chambres, reprit d'Arcy en prenant un soin méticuleux à ne pas regarder en direction de son jeune parent. Ils ne devraient pas tous répondre mais les plus influents seront là.

– Et que voulez-vous leur proposer ?

– L'indépendance de leurs pays respectifs…

Un grand silence suivit son affirmation. Manifestement personne ne s'était attendu à sa réponse.

Ce fut Edward Bennet qui réagit en premier en émettant un long sifflement admiratif.

– Extraordinaire, fit-il enfin. S'ils acceptent, ce sera un coup de maître, mon cher d'Arcy.

Ses yeux se couvrirent d'une lueur amusée.

– Je me trompe si je pars du principe que vos trois consuls ne sont pas au courant de votre petite négociation à venir ?

– Vous ne vous trompez pas, reconnut d'Arcy. Et le plus tard ils en entendront parler et mieux nous nous porterons.

– Ça, je veux bien le croire…

Darcy, revenu de sa surprise, ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir.

– Jamais ils n'accepteront, fit-il d'une voix indignée. Ils sont membres du Royaume Uni et fiers d'en faire partie. Ce sont des pairs du Royaume et leur honneur leur commande de même refuser de vous écouter…

D'Arcy se contenta de sourire.

– Si c'est le cas, pas besoin de vous faire de soucis. Ils viennent, m'écoutent, se lèvent indignés et repartent en ayant parfaitement conscience que moi et mes troupes, libérés de la tâche de pacifier l'Angleterre, nous avons les loisirs pour venir les occuper la semaine prochaine…

Présenté comme ça, même Darcy ne pouvait que reconnaître que lesdits pairs du Royaume ne pouvaient que rester et discuter…

Les sourcils de Fitzwilliam se froncèrent et un doigt accusateur fusa vers on cousin.

– Vous êtes en train d'essayer de rompre le pacte qui unit le Royaume… Pire, vous êtes en train de planter le germe de la dissension et de la méfiance entre nous…

Edward Bennet, ne put qu'approuver.

– Exactement, Fitzwilliam. Si les Gallois et les Ecossais acceptent, c'en est presque à coup sûr fini avec l'Empire. Chacun voudra récupérer ses investissements dans l'Empire. D'abord ses soldats et ses officiers, après une partie du matériel et de la Flotte. Si tout dérape, peut-être même chercheront-ils à récupérer une partie de l'Empire…

– Et l'Empire disparaît sans même que nous ayons besoin de le renverser, fit d'Arcy en souriant. La République se sera débarrassée de son pire ennemi sans presque coup férir… Et la plupart des gens seront satisfaits. Y compris les anglais qui, si tout se passe bien, devraient s'en tirer mieux avec nous qu'ils ne le faisaient avec les Monarques anglais…

– N'essayez pas de vous faire passer pour un bienfaiteur de l'humanité d'Arcy, persifla Darcy. Vous êtes un conquérant et comme tout conquérant vous appliquez la vieille devise de diviser pour régner…

– Je ne me fais passer pour rien, cher cousin. Je fais ce qu'il faut pour garantir à mon pays une paix durable. Et la disparition de l'Empire est un des éléments qui la rendront plus probable.

Darcy se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

– Vous m'excuserez si je ne vous soutiens pas dans votre projet.

– Tout à fait ! Tout comme vous m'excuserez de tout faire pour que votre manque de diplomatie ne mène la famille et son patrimoine à la ruine.


	58. Nuit féline

**Chapitre cinquante huit**

**Derbyshire, Pemberley, dimanche 16 août 1801. **

* * *

L'entrevue avec son cousin terminée, il s'était dirigé vers le deuxième étage où une chambre lui avait été préparée juste après avoir vérifié que Jane et Elizabeth avaient fini par aller se coucher.

Doucement, en faisant le moins de bruit possible, il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau où un bain l'attendait. Il était tiède, presque froid, mais peu lui importait.

Il venait de faire des centaines de lieues en changeant de cheval toutes les heures et il se sentait moulu et cassé.

Mais, par-dessus tout, il se sentait sale.

Il ne la rejoindrait pas avant d'avoir fait son possible pour se débarrasser de la croûte qui le recouvrait.

Et avec un bain chaud, il n'était pas sûr de ne pas s'endormir avant de l'avoir rejoint.

* * *

Malgré le nombre important d'invités de Pemberley, elle occupait seule, comme Elizabeth et Georgiana, une des petites chambres du second.

La porte, non verrouillée comme cela seyait à l'appartement d'une honnête jeune fille n'ayant rien à cacher, lui fit la grâce de ne pas grincer.

Dans la pénombre de la chambre, il eut quelque mal à la discerner.

Un rayon de lune et sa chevelure éparse sur son oreiller lui facilitèrent la tâche.

Il se rapprocha pour observer sa forme endormie.

Sa respiration, douce et à peine audible, amena un sourire à ses lèvres et un soupir s'échappa sans qu'il puisse rien faire pour le contrôler.

Il avait juré d'être honorable par rapport à elle.

Il tiendrait sa promesse.

D'une certaine façon…

* * *

Jane poussa un long soupir de satisfaction.

Il était des rêves qui avaient la bonne idée de durer et même, comble du bonheur, de perdurer au-delà de cette délicieuse limite séparant le pays de Morphée du monde des réalités.

L'exquis battement qui avait envahi sa nuit et qui caressait ses sens ne s'était pas arrêté lorsqu'elle avait pris conscience de la lumière du jour commençant à profiter de la fente laissée intentionnellement pour être réveillée tôt.

Un mariage l'attendait et malgré la fatigue du voyage en voiture l'ayant conduite à Pemberley, elle avait tenu à être une des premières à être réveillée.

Elle se pelotonna contre son oreiller et le serra contre elle.

Aujourd'hui, son imagination aidant, il était exactement comme ce souvenir qu'elle n'arrivait pas à oublier. Ce souvenir où il était à ses côtés et où…

Une caresse glissa le long de son épaule.

Une mèche de ses cheveux, agitée par un courant d'air ?

La caresse se prolongea et se glissa le long de la courbure de son sein. Pour finir par un siège en règle d'un mamelon fort prompt à montrer son approbation.

Elle fut tentée de protester mais la réalité du plaisir qui l'envahissait la força à ne rien faire.

– Vous avez pris la très mauvaise habitude d'envahir mes rêves, monsieur, murmura-t-elle…

Elle sentit des lèvres se poser sur le haut de sa tête et un souffle caresser ses cheveux.

– C'est que vos rêves sont, pour le moment, le seul univers où je puis me permettre d'être à vos côtés.

Elle glissa un peu de côté et, tout naturellement, son bras fut là pour accueillir sa tête.

– Est-ce un regret que je devine, là ?

Les lèvres effleurèrent sont front.

– Un espoir plutôt, souffla-t-il. Un fol espoir qui me tenaille le cœur et qui emplit mes rêves de moments passés en commun, de plaisir partagés et de soucis portés en chœur…

Le sourire de Jane s'accentua.

– Prenez garde, monsieur, quelque naïve jeune fille pourrait confondre vos paroles avec une déclaration…

D'un geste dont la complexité la dépassait, il la fit pivoter tout en se glissant sous elle et elle se retrouva en train de regarder dans les yeux les plus troublants qu'il lui ait été donné de contempler à une aussi minime distance.

– Ma Dame, ma déclaration est implicite par ma présence à vos côtés. Mes paroles, elles, ne font que mettre des mots sur un besoin qui met, depuis une semaine, mon existence sens dessus dessous.

Ses mains reposaient sur ses hanches et la chaleur qu'elles irradiaient transformait n'importe quelle cheminée en une flammèche en mal d'oxygène...

Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent d'elles-mêmes et dès qu'elles furent en contact, Jane eut la surprise de constater que sa langue avait appris une leçon qu'elle ne souhaitait pas oublier.

Ils restèrent ainsi, à se découvrir l'un l'autre, pendant une éternité de sens enflammés et de besoins insatiables.

Il se récupéra lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ses mains s'étaient glissées sous sa chemise de nuit et étaient en train de remonter le long de ses cuisses.

Il s'arrêta immédiatement.

Il n'était pas là pour profiter d'elle !

Si elle ne voulait pas de lui, il lui laisserait et son honneur et sa liberté.

Sans compter la certitude de ne pas risquer de mettre au monde un bâtard…

Il la repoussa le plus gentiment du monde.

– Jane, pardonnez-moi…

Elle le regarda avec un air mutin.

– Pardonner quoi ? Pour le moment vous n'avez rien fait que vous n'ayez déjà accompli en cette autre occasion. Et pour ça, j'ai bien l'impression que j'ai omis de vous faire les amers reproches que vous eussiez mérité…

Il l'attira à elle et s'arrangea pour que ses lèvres soient à proximité de son oreille.

– Vous êtes trop bonne avec moi, mais je suis là pour une raison très importante que je n'aurai pour rien au monde voulu rater…

Le petit soubresaut de son rire parcourut leurs corps.

– C'est vrai que le mariage de ma sœur et de votre cousin, c'est une occasion à ne manquer sous aucun prétexte.

Il la serra contre lui. Très fort…

– Je suis là pour vous demander de partager ma vie, Jane, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Mais, auparavant, je voulais vous mettre en garde…

Elle se releva et le regarda très sérieusement.

– Me mettre en garde contre quoi ? Vous ? Ce que vous représentez ? Ce que vous impliquez ?

Elle se redressa et se mit à califourchon sur lui, ses mains sur sa poitrine nue. Le drap le découvrait jusqu'à la taille et sa respiration gonflait la poitrine sous ses doigts. Sans qu'elle le veuille ou qu'elle y prête attention, ses doigts se mirent à jouer avec la peau qu'ils touchaient.

– Je sais que vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de facile, lui confia-t-elle.

Son sourire illumina la chambre.

– Je l'ai su dès ce premier moment où je me suis réveillée dans vos bras. Vous faites ce que bon vous semble, lorsque bon vous semble. Vous n'avez de limites que celles que vous vous fixez vous-même.

Elle se pencha en avant et leurs visages se touchèrent. Un sourire apparut sur le visage de d'Arcy. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux inhaler son odeur.

– Je sais, reprit-elle, que la vie à vos côtés n'aura rien de commun avec ce que j'envisageais comme ma vie future. Mais il se trouve que je n'arrive plus à m'imaginer vivre ces vies qui auraient pu être les miennes. Je sais que vous avez des ennemis et que, pour eux, votre femme sera aussi une cible.

Sans le faire consciemment, elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

– Je sais enfin que vous n'avez pas vraiment, au fond de vous, envie de vous lier à une femme… Vous êtes un solitaire et vous encombrer d'une femme n'a jamais fait partie de vos projets. Mais vous êtes aussi de la race de ceux qui ont besoin de tout contrôler, de tout superviser, y compris sans demander leur avis aux principaux intéressés…

Ses mains partirent d'elles-mêmes et se mirent à jouer avec les longues mèches blondes qui coulaient en sa direction.

– Serait-ce un reproche que je devine, là ?

Une moue un peu plus dure vint prendre possession des lèvres de Jane. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et un regard réprobateur vint remplacer

– Je n'ai pas besoin d'une de vos anciennes maîtresses à mes côtés ! Pourquoi est-elle là ? Pour m'apprendre ce que vous attendez de moi au lit ?

D'Arcy sentit qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet sensible. Maureen n'étant pas la femme la plus diplomatique qu'il ait rencontré, il est possible que ses relations avec Jane Bennet ne soient pas eu mieux.

Il opta pour une pointe d'humour canaille pour désamorcer la bombe.

– Je n'ai besoin de personne pour vous apprendre ce genre de choses. J'ai appris, il y a fort longtemps qu'en ces matières il est nécessaire de donner du sien…

Le manque de réaction de Jane lui apprit que sa tentative était tombée à plat et il se décida pour la franchise.

– Elle seule peut vous apprendre ce que j'ai besoin que vous sachiez. Je pourrais le faire mais je n'aurai pas le temps. Et il est nécessaire, pour votre sécurité que vous acquériez quelques connaissances indispensables à votre survie, surtout si vous vous décidiez à…

– …à ?

Il la récupéra et ils se retrouvèrent face à face, ses cheveux blonds étalés sur son bras, en train de se sourire.

– Vous savez très bien à quoi je veux faire allusion, Jane.

– Je sais… Mais je sais aussi qu'avant de prendre cette décision, il faut que je sache que vous me laisserez partager votre vie autrement que comme un bel objet que vous prendrez plaisir à exposer.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire de sa propre inconséquence. Elle était en train d'exiger de d'Arcy ce qu'aucun autre gentilhomme, Charles Bingley y compris, ne lui aurait jamais accordé.

– Je souhaite pouvoir donner mon avis et, pire, je voudrais que vous en teniez compte plus souvent qu'à votre tour.

Elle ne fut pas surprise de son absence de réaction. Elle savait qu'il la laisserait parler. Elle savait qu'il ne lui rirait pas au nez.

– Je sais que ce n'est pas commun dans notre milieu. Je sais que les femmes sont considérées comme des êtres peu intelligents qui sont incapables de prendre de graves décisions. Qu'il est habituel que leur père, puis leur mari, prennent, pour elles, la plupart des décisions. Je sais que c'est ce qu'un autre aurait attendu de moi…

D'Arcy posa sa main gauche sur sa joue et la caressa doucement.

– Pas moi, ma chérie. Pas moi… Je tiendrais compte de vos avis en tout, sauf en matière de sécurité. Si je pense que votre survie exige un acte que vous n'approuvez pas, je le ferai quand même. Pas question que je prenne le moindre risque de vous perdre. Jamais !

– C'est un pacte ?

– Solennel, reconnut-il. Je ne prendrai de décisions allant contre votre avis que si j'estime que des questions de sécurité sont en cause. Il va de soi que, si c'est urgent et que je n'ai pas le moyen de vous demander votre avis, je prendrai une décision provisoire. Quitte à revenir en arrière le moment où nous en discuterons…

– Maureen ?

– Sécurité, répliqua-t-il. Je lui ai appris plus que les rudiments de ce qu'il faut savoir pour survivre dans les situations les plus difficiles. Je souhaite qu'elle vous enseigne tout ce qu'elle sait. Lorsqu'elle se sera acquittée de sa tâche, elle sera libérée de toute obligation envers moi. Elle ne restera pas une seconde de plus que nécessaire.

– Elle m'a traitée de nunuche, fit Jane qui n'avait toujours pas digéré le mot.

D'Arcy prit une note mentale pour donner des ordres plus précis lorsqu'il s'adressait à la nouvelle chambrière de sa femme. Il ne lui avait pas _strictement _interdit de lui dire ce qu'elle pensait. Et elle ne s'était pas privée d'étaler son avis.

Il poussa un long soupir et se rapprocha de Jane pour poser un baiser sur le bout son nez.

– Elle n'est pas réputée pour sa grande diplomatie, murmura-t-il. Par contre, elle est réputée pour sa grande aversion pour la gentry britannique. Il est peu vraisemblable qu'elle vous prenne jamais en amitié.

Il redevint totalement sérieux.

– Et ce n'est pas ce que je lui ai demandé. Elle est là pour vous protéger et pour vous apprendre à vous défendre si, un jour, le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Un sourire vint éclairer le visage boudeur de Jane.

– Serait-ce que vous tiendriez à moi ?

– Plus qu'à n'importe quel autre être humain sur cette terre, reconnut-il. Peut-être moi y compris, mais ça, nous ne le saurons que si, un jour, je me dois de faire un choix…

Le sourire disparut et les mains de Jane passèrent derrière son cou et elle se rapprocha de lui avec une force qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible.

Le baiser qu'elle engagea avait la force du désespoir. Comme si elle voulait, une dernière fois, goûter à un nectar dont elle devrait bientôt se passer.

Le cœur de d'Arcy se mit à battre la chamade.

Elle finit par s'arracher à lui et ses yeux scrutèrent les siens avec une intensité à nulle autre pareille.

– Monsieur, je n'ai pas la moindre idée quant à la justesse de la décision que je viens de prendre mais si vous voulez de moi, il me paraît évident que je veux de vous.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais elle l'arrêta d'un doigt sur la bouche.

– Ne dites encore rien, je n'ai pas fini.

Elle se coucha sur le dos, la tête toujours posée dans le creux de son bras.

– Avec vous, je me sens différente. Et vous êtes le seul qui me donne cette impression d'être différente… Je sais que Charles m'aime encore mais dans ses yeux je ne me retrouve pas. J'en vois une autre, une gentille épouse parfaitement adaptée et parfaitement conforme à ce que la société attend.

Elle se redressa, l'enjamba et se retrouva à califourchon sur lui, les bras levés au ciel, les yeux fermés et la tête renversée en arrière, comme si elle priait les cieux.

Il apprécia le spectacle et un sourire satisfait éclaira ses traits.

D'un geste qui ne pouvait pas ne pas lui rappeler la tigresse dont il était tombé amoureux ce jour-là à Rosings, elle se retrouva, toutes griffes dehors, les mains sur sa poitrine en train de l'observer attentivement.

– Dans vos yeux, je me vois différente. Et j'aime cette sensation d'être unique et précieuse. J'ai l'impression que sous ce regard des ailes me poussent et que je pourrais, à chaque seconde, prendre mon envol vers des horizons que je ne peux que deviner.

Elle lui jeta un regard de défi.

– Et si vous me demandez de prendre votre main et de la serrer jusqu'à la fin des temps, je n'hésiterai pas une seconde.

Pendant quelques secondes, il ne se passa rien, puis il s'entendit murmurer :

– Jane Bennet, consentiriez-vous à m'accorder votre main ?

Elle lui répondit d'un baiser encore plus passionné que le précédent.

* * *

– Comment ça cet après-midi ?

– Comme je le dis, cet après-midi, répondit d'Arcy. En même temps que mon cousin et votre sœur.

– Ils se marient ce matin…

– On a retardé…

– Le buffet…

– Retardé lui aussi…

– Les invités…

– Attendront…

– Mais je n'ai pas de robe…

– A côté, avec les couturières pour faire les derniers ajustements.

– Je n'ai pas…

– A côté, avec tout ce qu'il faut pour que vous soyez aussi belle que votre sœur.

Il la récupéra et la serra très fort contre lui.

– Si vous aviez dit non, tout ça aurait disparu sans laisser la moindre trace. Moi y compris. Mais, à partir du moment où vous avez dit oui, pourquoi devrais-je attendre une seconde de plus que nécessaire ?

Un sourire conquérant et satisfait envahit son visage.

– Et j'ai entendu dire que vous et votre sœur vous vous étiez jurées, si la chose était possible, de faire un mariage double…

Il récupéra sa main et y posa le plus caressant des baisers.

– Vos désirs me seront toujours des ordres, madame…


	59. Essais

**Chapitre cinquante neuf**

**Derbyshire, Pemberley, dimanche 16 août 1801. **

* * *

Un léger tocquement la tira de la douce somnolence dans laquelle elle était retombée après avoir "mis au point" les détails de leur mariage avec d'Arcy.

Le tocquement se fit plus insistant.

Une fente s'ouvrit et la voix d'Elizabeth se fit entendre.

– Jane ? Je peux entrer ?

Ses yeux furent instantanément ouverts et son corps se mit à faire des choses sans qu'elle ait à y penser.  
Se lever, couvrir d'Arcy qui s'était endormi un sourire aux lèvres, fermer le rideau du lit à baldaquin et se précipiter vers sa sœur…

Elle ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer Lizzie dont la tête hésitait entre ironie et désespoir.

Lizzie jeta un coup d'œil vers le lit et un sourcil s'arqua avant qu'un sourire ne vienne gâcher son air sévère.

– Fadaises, ragots et vilenies ? persifla-t-elle en prenant soin de ne pas élever le ton.

– Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, se défendit Jane. Il est venu me demander ma main…

L'air mutin d'Elizabeth disparut pour laisser place à un réel enthousiasme.

– Et on se marie avec vous cet après-midi…

A la grande surprise de Jane, le sourire disparut instantanément du visage d'Elizabeth pour laisser place à un masque où la colère le disputait avec la détermination.

Avant que Jane n'ait rien pu faire, elle était au lit, tirait le rideau et réveillait d'Arcy d'une claque monumentale.

Jane en resta bouche bée. Seul un cri choqué s'échappa de sa bouche.

– Lizzie !

La seconde claque fut interceptée par d'Arcy qui ne fut pas peu étonné de la furie qui se retrouvait à califourchon sur lui en train d'essayer de le rouer de coup.

– Espèce d'ignoble individu, vociféra Elizabeth en essayant, en vain, de mordre les mains qui la tenaient aux poignets. C'est vous qui avez tout manigancé… Vous allez donner l'ordre à vos hommes de libérer le révérend. Je me marie ce matin et pas question que je remette même d'une heure !

Parfaitement réveillé d'Arcy trouvait un certain plaisir à la confrontation l'opposant à la cadette de son épouse. Décidemment, les sœurs Bennet avaient du répondant et il adorait ça chez une femme.

– Pas question, riposta-t-il. Ma femme a envie de se marier en même temps que sa sœur préférée et comme jamais mon imbécile de cousin n'aurait accepté de remettre son mariage pour me rendre service, j'ai pris les mesures qui s'imposaient… Conclusion : pas de révérend ce matin, mariages cet après midi…

– Jane et moi ? Ensembles ?

– Hmm, hmm, répondit-il tout en ne la lâchant pas. Il paraît que deux sœurs se sont jurées ça le jour du quatorzième anniversaire de la cadette. Un serment de cette importance vaut bien un petit retard, non ?

Elizabeth se calma visiblement et si le sourire fut fermement banni de ses lèvres, il n'eut aucun mal à voir que ses yeux brillaient d'un enthousiasme renouvelé.

Il laissa un sourire canaille prendre possession de son visage et se souleva doucement pour amener ses lèvres en direction de son visage.

– Ceci étant, fit-il en passant une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres. Votre compromettante position actuelle me donnant le beau rôle, je suis prêt, ne serait-ce que pour embêter mon imbécile de cousin, à vous épouser toutes les deux.

Jane ne put retenir une exclamation choquée

–d'Arcy…

Il gratifia sa –première– future femme d'une œillade complice.

– Vous auriez votre sœur sous le même toit, ma chérie. Le monde friserait la perfection…

Jane rejoignit immédiatement sa sœur pour faire rendre gorge à l'outrecuidant personnage. Ensembles et en usant des moyens les plus bas –_il se révéla chatouilleux_–, elles parvinrent à le faire lâcher prise.

Deux minutes plus tard, elles avaient disparu, excitées et hilares en direction du salon où les attendait la robe de Jane.

D'Arcy s'étira voluptueusement et poussa un long soupir…

Il avait eu l'air de plaisanter mais la brune _aussi_ valait le déplacement.

Il se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien trouver à Darcy.

* * *

La prochaine rencontre fut moins drôle…

Darcy, le visage des mauvais jours, plus droit qu'il n'est permis à un être humain normal l'attendait, immobile et hautain –_image de la plus parfaite arrogance britannique_– au milieu du couloir alors qu'il sortait, heureusement habillé, de la chambre de Jane.

Ne perdant jamais le Nord, il fit une courbette élégante à son jeune cousin.

– Vous n'auriez pas vous mademoiselle Bennet, je la cherche pour mettre au point les détails de notre mariage cet après-midi…

– Vu le temps que vous avez passé dans cette pièce, vous avez vraiment cherché partout. Sous les tapis aussi ?

– Aussi, convint d'Arcy d'humeur querelleuse. Contrairement à certains, je suis quelqu'un de méthodique et de décidé… Moi !

– Et vous sous entendez quoi, monsieur ?

D'Arcy allait répondre, vertement d'ailleurs, comme il s'en sentait l'envie, lorsque la voix de leur futur beau père lui coupa ses moyens.

– Ahhh, mes fils, je suis ravi de vous trouver déjà en _si bonne _forme de si bon matin.

Comme un seul homme, ils se retournèrent pour saluer leur bientôt futur beau-père.

– Jane m'a dit que vous vous étiez entendu pour que leurs mariages puissent avoir lieu ensembles ! Elles sont ravies et en tant que père je ne peux qu'être ravi à mon tour. Elles en ont rêvé depuis tellement longtemps… Je n'osais plus espérer que leurs vœux puissent encore trouver à s'exaucer. C'était sans compter sur la grandeur d'âme de mes futurs fils…

Il leur jeta un sourire plein de dents à la figure et se permit une petite imitation de Sir Lucas dans ses meilleurs jours.

– Capital, si je puis dire, capital !

Il récupéra les deux hommes chacun par un bras.

– Et si nous allions prendre un petit déjeuner ? La cérémonie est prévue pour une heure et les femmes sont excitées comme je les ai rarement vues. Elles ont trois heures pour tout mettre au point et ça va être infernal dans cette maison. Le mieux c'est que nous nous fassions rares jusqu'à la cérémonie.

Il se mit à les traîner avec lui.

– Vous avez une préférence quant au côté de l'Eglise ? J'avais pensé à Jane à droite et Elizabeth à gauche. Mais ça peut encore se discuter, j'en suis sûr… Le révérend devrait nous rejoindre d'ici une heure et nous pourrons alors…

* * *

– Comment fait-il ?

Jane ne put qu'avouer qu'elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

La robe que Maureen avait dévoilée était, en apparence, une copie presque conforme de celle d'Elizabeth. A quelques détails importants près.

La matière… Une soie d'une douceur et d'une délicatesse qui donnait envie d'y passer les doigts.

La coupe… Exactement symétrique à celle d'Elizabeth.

Les inclusions de couleur… Parfaites pour une femme au teint et à la chevelure de blonde alors que celles de la robe d'Elizabeth convenait à merveille à son teint de brune.

Côte à côte, elles avaient l'air d'avoir été faites ensembles…

Elizabeth qui n'aimait pas la soie, fut extrêmement satisfaite de l'ensemble que formait les deux robes.

Il ne restait plus qu'à les essayer pour voir comment elles tombaient une fois portées…

C'est au moment de l'essayage que la principale différence apparut.

La robe de Jane était, sous la traîne, dotée d'une découpe ne laissant aucun doute quant au fait qu'un sous-vêtement normal tenait de la plus extrême impossibilité.

Les aînées se regardèrent, firent sortir les plus jeunes qui firent savoir, en vain, mais de façon véhémente qu'elles n'étaient pas d'accord et firent faire des essais à Jane sans sous vêtements et sans traîne.

La découpe découvrait… C'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Découvrait bas…

Madame Bennet, madame Gardiner et –_exceptionnellement_– Elizabeth du fait de son futur statut de femme mariée ou peut-être aussi du fait des rumeurs qui courraient, furent les trois seules à pouvoir "admirer" ce qu'il fallait bien appeler une chute de rein très révélatrice.

– Pas laid, reconnut madame Gardiner.

– Ma Jane est exceptionnellement belle, convint madame Bennet. Y compris… Là !

– Peut-être un peu bas, fit remarquer Elizabeth. On pourrait presque entrevoir…

Madame Gardiner se rapprocha pour vérifier et alla même jusqu'à poser une main neutre à l'endroit le plus bas que la découpe exposait.

Jane, qui malgré ses tentatives ne voyait rien –_le miroir avait été, vicieusement, retourné_– fut choqué de la position de la main de sa tante. Presque dans le creux de ses reins. Pas très au-dessus en tout cas…

– Non, trancha madame Gardiner. On ne peut pas. On ne peut même pas deviner…

– Je veux voir, finit par exiger Jane. Après tout, c'est moi qui vais la porter…

– Pas sûr encore, fit remarquer madame Bennet. Il se pourrait que je mette mon veto. Elle est vraiment trop…

– Trop quoi, cria Jane. Maman, je veux pouvoir voir ! Retournez ce miroir immédiatement ou je sors et je vais vérifier moi-même dans le hall d'entrée !

La menace fit son effet et le miroir fut retourné et mit en face d'un autre…

Jane se regarda et ce qu'elle vit ne lui déplut pas. Elle sut immédiatement pourquoi d'Arcy avait insisté pour qu'il y ait cette découpe. S'ils dansaient sa main reposerait exactement… Là où il fallait…

Elle en rougit de plaisir.

– Ça explique la cape, fit remarquer Elizabeth. Après la cérémonie, on dégrafe la traîne et on agrafe la cape.

Madame Bennet fit une grimace

– Je trouve ce jeune homme fort audacieux, fit-elle. S'imaginer que ma fille put porter une robe aussi scandaleuse.

– C'est un Français, fit remarquer madame Gardiner. Ils sont réputés pour ça. Même une révolution ne les a pas guéri de ces désagréables penchants.

– Pas si désagréables que ça, intervint Elizabeth. J'apprécierai que Darcy puisse déposer des baisers tout au long de…

Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre et même Jane s'adjoignit au concert indigné.

– Lizzie !

– La soirée… termina Elizabeth en les mettant au défi de la traiter de menteuse.

Elle eut le résultat escompté puisqu'elles purent partager un long moment de rire.

Après une autre longue étude de la robe, ou plutôt de son arrière, Jane fit connaître son impatience.

– Alors, on fait quoi ?

Madame Bennet poussa un long soupir avant de répondre.

– On fait avec, finit-elle par dire. C'est pas comme si nous avions le choix d'une robe de rechange, après tout.

Elle se tourna vers les deux couturières.

– Pouvez-vous transformer ses sous-vêtements pour qu'ils puissent être mis sous _cette_ robe ?

La couturière jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers la "découpe" et acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête.

– Sans aucun doute, madame, mais le dos restera nu…

– Et bien il restera nu, décida madame Bennet. Ma Jane a un très beau dos et elle n'a nulle honte à avoir à souhaiter le montrer. Et la traîne et la cape feront en sorte qu'on ne puisse que deviner.

Elle prit une attitude digne et docte.

– Et, après tout, c'est la mode de Paris… Mieux, c'est la mode du _Ton_ parisien. Aujourd'hui Pemberley, demain le monde entier…

On put rappeler les jeunes qui furent enthousiasmées de la nouvelle mode parisienne.

Fort heureusement, le temps était trop court pour qu'on puisse "arranger" les autres robes…


	60. Mariages

**Chapitre soixante **

**dima****nche 16 août 1801. **

* * *

L'Eglise était pleine.

Pleine de paroissiens curieux, de membres de la famille excités et de gardes irlandais plutôt mal à l'aise, peut-être à cause des risques que courait leur chef ou peut-être de fait de leurs tenues de Gardes Consulaires. Les deux futurs époux étaient arrivés en avance, l'un dans sa tenue rouge et dorée, l'autre dans un habit bleu marine et brun et ils avaient pris place de part et d'autre du révérend finalement réconcilié avec le retard.

L'orgue de l'Eglise jouait la marche nuptiale et les deux fiancés furent ravis lorsque leur futur beau-père apparut, Jane à on bras droit et Elizabeth à son bras gauche, en train de remonter l'allée centrale de l'Eglise, un sourire fier et satisfait sur les lèvres et une brillance inhabituelle dans le regard.

Edward Bennet était heureux. Ses deux aînées avaient rencontré des hommes qui leur convenaient. Et, dans une certaine mesure, qui lui convenait aussi. Darcy plus que d'Arcy, mais ça cela n'était pas totalement inattendu.

D'Arcy était sans doute trop proche de son âge pour qu'il puisse y avoir une réelle relation père-fils entre eux. Avec Darcy, par contre, cette relation était en train de se mettre en place de façon tout à fait satisfaisante.

La ridicule rivalité entre ses deux gendres y avait beaucoup pourvu.

Il avait pu jouer son rôle d'aîné plein de sagesse et d'humour et Fitzwilliam y avait été très sensible.

Bientôt, le jeune homme se sentirait suffisamment sûr pour lui parler de ses problèmes et ils sauraient construire une relation intéressante ensembles.

D'Arcy, lui, resterait un solitaire.

Il ne se confierait qu'à sa femme et ne ferait jamais confiance à personne d'autre.

Ils auraient des relations polies mais distantes. S'ils avaient eu la possibilité d'apprendre à se connaître, d'Arcy aurait peut-être oublié ses préjugés quant aux pères…

Là, ce ne serait sans doute jamais le cas.

Il lui faudrait ses propres enfants pour faire évoluer son avis sur la question.

Un sourire de sa femme attira son attention.

Il lui répondit d'un hochement de tête et d'une grimace entendue.

Ils en avaient parcouru du chemin depuis ce jour de mai où Eddy Bennet, pour oublier un chagrin d'amour avait jeté son dévolu sur la jolie blonde qui le regardait de ses yeux brillants.

Ils en avaient fait du chemin et, surtout de sa faute, leurs chemins s'étaient éloignés pour en faire presque des étrangers.

Il se surprit à envoyer, du bout des lèvres, un baiser vers sa femme.

Le sourire qui vint le remercier lui rendit ses jambes de vingt cinq ans.

Après tout, c'était à vingt cinq ans qu'il avait la dernière fois remonté une allée avec une belle fille à chaque bras et l'impression que rien, jamais, ne pourrait lui arriver.

Et, même si, à ce moment-là, il avait considéré que c'était le summum de son existence, il savait maintenant que ce n'était pas le cas.

Le summum de son existence c'était exactement ce moment précis, dans cette Eglise du Derbyshire où il menait vers l'autel deux des créatures les plus extraordinaires qu'il lui ait été donné de rencontrer.

Que ces deux créatures soient ses filles et qu'il soit, avec sa femme, le seul responsable de ce qu'elles étaient devenues, le remplissait d'une légitime fierté.

Maintenant qu'elles étaient casées et heureuses, il entendait bien s'occuper des trois autres. Pas de raison qu'il n'en fasse pas, elles aussi, des créatures extraordinaires et brillantes.

Elles seraient différentes, pas de doute sur la question.

Mary serait moins vive, Catherine moins profonde et Lydia moins sérieuse mais il saurait trouver leurs qualités et les mettre en valeur. Elles sauraient rendre un homme heureux et s'ils n'avaient pas, contrairement à lui, trop de tendances à pleurer sur leur sort, ils trouveraient dans leurs épouses suffisamment de richesse et de gentillesse pour les combler jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.

Il se gonfla de son importance et de sa joie et entreprit de faire durer le plus longtemps possible sa marche triomphale.

* * *

Pour qu'une mode prenne racine, il fallait qu'elle soit connue et reconnue.

Kittie, Lydia, Emma et Alicia n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de mal à se convaincre que montrer ainsi son dos, si c'était –_un peu_– osé, c'était aussi terriblement excitant.

* * *

Et beaucoup plus sympathique que la mode du corset qui pointait le bout de son nez dans certaines officines de modistes.

Elles prirent donc les décisions nécessaires pour que la mode qui leur convenait prit une longueur d'avance.

Si, pour la cape, elles ne pouvaient pas grand-chose, pour la traîne, par contre, c'était tout à fait différent…

Elles avaient calculé avec soin les distances, les tensions et les angles qui permettraient à la nouvelle mode de faire ses premières armes contre les traditions éculées et les préjugés imbéciles.

Et donc, au fur et à mesure où monsieur Bennet progressait, lentement, vers l'autel, une série de regards choqués –_ou grivois_– se répandaient dans l'Eglise en même temps que des commentaires plus ou moins prononcés.

Les hommes, assis à gauche, avaient plus de mal pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il y avait à voir mais les réactions outrées des mégères les plus traditionalistes ne tardèrent pas à leur apprendre que quelque chose aurait dû attirer leur attention.

Moyennant quelques contorsions et autres mouvements inhabituels, les plus entreprenants ne tardèrent pas à constater que la traîne de l'aîné des Bennet –_celle qui épousait l'envahisseur_– révélait bien plus qu'elle ne cachait.

Pour chaque centimètre carré de peau entr'aperçue, deux heures de commentaires enthousiastes –_et exagérés_– prirent naissance.

Et c'est donc dans une atmosphère très inhabituelle que le service de mariage des sœurs Bennet se déroula.

Inutile de dire qu'il resterait pour de longues années dans les mémoires de tous les présents…

Vint le moment où Edward Bennet se retrouva face aux deux chenapans qui avaient décidé de le priver de ses deux filles préférées.

Il hésita une paire de secondes avant de les leur remettre.

Les sourires épanouis et les regards énamourés qu'ils échangèrent compensèrent –_un peu_– le vide qui était en train de se saisir de ses entrailles.

Il les admira une dernière fois, leur souhaita en prière tout le bonheur du monde avant de se retirer pour rejoindre sa femme et les autres femmes de la tribu des Bennet Gardiner. Les rires étouffés et autres ricanements couverts de ses filles et nièces ne le surprirent pas outre mesure. Rien de tel qu'un mariage pour exciter totalement une jeune fille.

Que penser alors d'un double mariage aussi romantique que celui qui était en train de se dérouler devant elles.

Elles avaient toutes les raisons d'être excitées et il les inclut dans ses prières de bonheur futur.

Et, tandis que le révérend se lançait enfin dans la cérémonie à proprement parler, il se récupéra la main de sa femme et la serra contre son cœur.

Ce jour était leur jour. Il entendait bien le lui faire comprendre.

* * *

Jane et d'Arcy furent mari et femme deux minutes avant Elizabeth et Fitzwilliam.

Et ces deux minutes, d'Arcy les utilisa à plein pour, sans attendre l'invitation du révérend, goûter sans vergogne au nectar des lèvres de sa bien aimée.

Le révérend qui, depuis son arrestation du matin, n'attendait plus grand-chose d'un homme qui avait crûment avoué ne croire en rien, fit de son mieux pour ne pas perdre le fil de son discours.

Cette fois, il prit les devants et invita les mariés à s'embrasser.

Ils ne se firent pas prier et rejoignirent l'autre couple qui n'avait pas encore mi un terme à leur premier baiser.

Des vivats s'élevèrent de la foule des paroissiens pour lesquels Pemberley venait de gagner une nouvelle châtelaine.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Il avait eu vent des rumeurs qui parcouraient les couloirs de Pemberley. Ayant été mis au courant par la fiancée elle-même, ces rumeurs ne l'avaient pas étonné. Elles l'avaient un peu déçu dans la mesure où il aurait cru Fitzwilliam Darcy un peu plus fort que les circonstances ne l'avaient révélé mais il lui avait, depuis longtemps, pardonné.

L'invasion et la guerre ne pouvaient pas ne pas pousser un jeune homme plein de vie comme Fitzwilliam Darcy à se mettre à considérer sa propre mortalité. Et l'approche de la mort générait toujours de résultats très propices à la matrimonialité.

Fort heureusement, la réaction de la fiancée avait pleinement rassuré le révérend quant à la moralité du couple. Ils seraient bien ensembles et ils élèveraient leurs enfants dans le respect des traditions et des coutumes.

C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait exiger d'eux.

Et c'était tout ce qu'il leur demanderait. Ils étaient jeunes, beaux et pleins de vitalité. Dans le cadre des liens du mariage, ils continueraient à se découvrir et à se "connaître". Ce qui était une fort bonne chose pour laquelle le Seigneur n'avait que mansuétude et compréhension.

Plus que lui, manifestement, qui commençait à trouver que le temps du baiser dépassait quelque peu les limites de la bienséance.

Fitzwilliam et madame Darcy furent les premiers à rompre leur étreinte, suivis, très vite, des d'Arcy…

Le révérend poussa un –_long_– soupir de soulagement. Il aurait détesté devoir toussoter.

* * *

Une minute plus tard, lui et les deux couples radieux se dirigeaient vers la grande porte de l'Eglise.

Pour une raison qu'il ne réussit pas à comprendre ce furent mesdames Bennet et Gardiner qui s'occupèrent de la traîne de mesdames d'Arcy et Darcy.

Décidemment, dans cette famille rien ne pouvait être fait dans les règles…

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva sur le pas de la porte, son cœur faillit s'arrêter deux fois.

Une première fois lorsqu'il se rendit compte que non seulement des chevaux stationnaient jusques sur le parvis de _son_ Eglise, mais que certains d'entre eux s'étaient laissés aller à couvrir certaines de _ses_ marches de leurs crottes…

Il en était à s'en remettre avec peine lorsque des milliers de gosiers hurlèrent "Hourrah" à trois reprises pour saluer la sortie de _leur_ Pro-Consul…

D'Arcy s'avança vers le haut de l'escalier de l'Eglise récupéra une cape des mains de son âme damnée.

Il revint vers sa femme, dégrafa la traîne et la remplaça par la cape qui venait de lui être donnée. C'est à ce moment précis que le révérend comprit pourquoi mesdames Bennet et Gardiner avaient pris en charge le problème de la traîne de l'aînée des Bennet.

Il n'eut même plus assez d'indignation en lui pour déplorer la prochaine action de d'Arcy qui, d'un geste digne d'un hussard hongrois récupéra sa femme dans ses bras pour la porter vers un cheval blanc qui l'attendait.

Il resta là, debout, de longues minutes, juste capable de secouer la tête.

Décidemment, en ce jour terrible, on lui aurait tout fait subir.

* * *

D'Arcy monta sur son cheval et fit un signe à son beau-frère et à sa belle-sœur de le rejoindre et de prendre place dans leur chariot ouvert.

Le cortège se mit en route dès que Fitzwilliam et Elizabeth eurent pris place sur les sièges du Phaéton, l'ensemble de la troupe se mit en marche au son des trompettes et des tambours laissant en arrière une famille, des amis et des paroissiens plus qu'étonnés.

Seul le révérend semblait rester impassible, la tête juste animée d'un léger hochement automatique.


	61. Célébrations

**Chapitre soixante et un  
**

**Derbyshire, Pemberley, dimanche 16 août 1801. **

* * *

Après quelques centaines de mètres, d'Arcy quitta Jane et revint en arrière pour rejoindre Fitzwilliam et Elizabeth.

– Le croisement est dans deux cents mètres. Nous en aurons pour deux heures. Dans deux heures, moi et mes hommes nous mettons un terme à notre petit numéro et nous rentrons sur Pemberley.

Il se pencha en avant et regarda Fitzwilliam droit dans les yeux.

– Vous m'êtes redevable, monsieur mon cousin, j'espère que vous voudrez vous en souvenir à l'avenir…

– Nous verrons, mon cousin, répondit Fitzwilliam. Prenez votre temps, je ne suis pas pressé de vous revoir…

D'Arcy lui jeta un regard noir fort bien contrefait et partit rejoindre Jane qui l'avait suivi des yeux.

– Un problème ?

– Votre sœur et son époux nous quittent.

– Ahhh ?

– Une tradition familiale des châtelains de Pemberley d'après ce qu'il m'a dit. Nous sommes là pour lui fournir une couverture…

– Une couverture ?

Il lui fit son sourire le plus charmant.

– Façon de parler, ma chère, je suis prêt à parier que ce type de détail ne va plus les importuner très longtemps…

Jane jeta un coup d'œil vers la calèche qui bifurquait suivie de quelques cavaliers.

– Les cavaliers c'est pour la tradition, aussi ?

– Je ne voudrais pas qu'un imbécile profite d'une éventuelle "absence de couverture" pour tenter de les assassiner. Mes hommes resteront à bonne distance mais ils resteront dans les environs.

Elle lui jeta un regard coquin.

– Et nous n'avons pas droit aux traditions familiales ?

– Les d'Arcy de nouvelle génération feront leurs traditions eux-mêmes répliqua-t-il. Mais rassurez-vous, nous aurons quelques occasions de faire l'un ou l'autre essai de création de tradition dès après le buffet. Darcy a fait préparer une chaumière à notre usage. Nous nous y rendrons dès que vous estimerez que nous sommes quittes de nos divers devoirs familiaux.

– Et ?

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.

– Et vous verrez bien, madame mon épouse ! Tout ce que je peux vous garantir, c'est que vous n'avez pas encore tout découvert de ce que votre corps recèle de places extraordinaires où sommeille le plaisir le plus intense…  
– Et vous les connaissez ?

– Pas encore, répliqua-t-il. Mais j'entends passer ma journée à chercher…

* * *

– Vous n'avez pas oublié, Fitzwilliam…

– J'oublie rarement, Elizabeth, et en ce qui vous concerne je mettrai toujours un point d'honneur à ne jamais rien oublier. J'ai failli vous perdre, je ne suis plus prêt à courir le moindre risque sur la question.

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser juste avant qu'il ne l'aide à quitter le Phaeton.

– Notre couche nous attend, murmura-t-il. Si déjà nous avons pris quelques libertés sur notre nuit de noces, je suis décidé à ne pas en prendre avec notre "après-midi" de noces…

Ils ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre la source et en ce début d'après midi, l'endroit était encore plus romantique que la dernière fois.

Les arbres et les buissons leur assuraient à la fois un parfait écran par rapport à l'extérieur et la source, la mousse et les ombres de tous les arbres en faisaient un endroit extraordinairement frais pour cette chaude journée d'août.

Fitizwilliam glissa la main dans la source et en sortit une bouteille…

– Une bouteille de champagne, fit Fitzwilliam en récupérant, toujours dans la source deux coupes. D'après d'Arcy, en provenance directe des caves de monsieur de Talleyrand qui en est fort friand.

Il fit sauter le bouchon qui leur fit la grâce de monter fort haut.

– Cuvée 1776. La meilleure d'avant la Révolution. Il l'aurait volée lui-même dans sa réserve spéciale. Il paraît qu'il est parfait pour faire naître les fantasmes les plus fous.

Il remplit les verres et en tendit un à Elizabeth.

– Votre sœur profitera de la même cuvée si j'ai bien compris. On peut reprocher beaucoup de choses à mon cousin, pas de n'être pas prévoyant…

Elizabeth laissa le vin couler dans sa bouche et les bulles firent naître de fort agréables sensations dans sa gorge.

– Aurait-il eu peur que nous autres froides beautés britanniques avons besoin de stimulants ?

Fitzwilliam avait posé son verre et était passé derrière elle pour s'attaquer aux boutons de sa robe de mariée.

– Je constate avec plaisir que la couturière a obéit à mes ordres, le nombre de boutons est réduit de façon drastique… Je vais pouvoir vous effeuiller sans passer deux heures à faire des travaux de précisions…

Elizabeth poussa un murmure de satisfaction puisque Fitzwilliam crut bon d'accompagner ses travaux manuels de quelques extras buccaux.

Elle se pencha en arrière.

– Vous avez vu la robe de Jane ?

– A peine, convint-il entre deux baisers. Je n'avais d'yeux que pour vous. Elle ressemblait à la vôtre, non ?

– Seulement au recto, roucoula-t-elle sous ses bisous. Au verso, je vous prie de le croire, elle différait du tout au tout…

– Et en quoi cela a-t-il la moindre importance ?

– En ce qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre bouton et que le dos de ma sœur était, sous sa cape, aussi nu qu'il est possible de l'être. Votre cousin n'aura qu'à glisser ses mains de part et d'autre du dos de Jane pour que sa robe, telle un gant, se laisse glisser au sol…

De dépit, il lui mordilla le cou.

– Vous dites ça pour m'excéder, grogna-t-il… Pour me montrer combien plus habile est mon cousin ?

– Je le dis pour que vous vous en souveniez, Fitzwilliam. J'adorerai que cette robe fut la dernière avec des boutons dans le dos… De ces boutons qui nous retardent… De ces boutons qui me font languir de vous…

– Adjugé, fit-il en faisant rageusement sauter les deux derniers boutons.

Son soulagement ne dura que quelques secondes.

Lorsqu'il en fut aux jupons et aux sous-vêtements, la sagesse d'une robe avec un dos nu et pas de bouton du tout lui apparut de façon absolue et définitive.

* * *

Elizabeth avait grandi dans ce qui n'était, de fait, qu'une grande ferme un peu plus riche que les autres. Elle avait toujours su que les mâles et les femelles de l'espèce s'accouplaient pour se reproduire. Jusque-là, Fitzwilliam s'était contenté de ses mains, de ses doigts, de sa langue et de son souffle pour faire naître le plaisir en elle.

Elle lui avait rendu la pareille dans toute la mesure de ses faibles connaissances érotiques. Ce dimanche-là, sur le tapis de mousse le plus épais d'Angleterre, il lui montra que lui aussi savait utiliser son ultime instrument de plaisir.

La douleur fut courte et un peu de son sang se répandit sur la mousse généreuse. Il fut rapidement récupéré par la terre gourmande de ce lieu magique où deux milles ans auparavant druides et druidesses rendaient hommage à la Terre en leur offrant ce qu'ils avaient de plus précieux.

La Terre accepta le renouveau du vieux cérémonial et forte de réserves énergétiques accumulées pendant tant de siècles, elle prêta à celle qui se sacrifiait ainsi en son honneur la grâce de l'abondance et de la santé.

Le corps d'Elizabeth fut parcourut de courants et de forces dont elle ne se douterait jamais de la puissance. Deux œufs furent libérés et, rapidement, transportés à la porte du sanctuaire où, très vite, leurs partenaires les rejoindraient.

Bien loin de là, Elizabeth croyait ne recueillir que les fruits de la patience de son époux. Il avait attendu mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était impatient. Il aimait cette femme avec toute la dévotion d'un homme qui avait, jusqu'au dernier moment, douté qu'une telle chance puisse lui être offerte. Et, ce jour-là, sur ce tapis de mousse où il avait, toute son adolescence rêvé à ce moment, il fit ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant.

Il la combla de son amour une première fois, puis une seconde et enfin une troisième fois et elle le lui rendit en l'accueillant en elle chaque fois qu'il le lui accorda… Leur étreinte fut ininterrompue pendant plus d'une heure et tous deux en sortirent aussi épuisés qu'il est possible de l'être tout en étant toujours parfaitement satisfaits...

* * *

Ils débouchèrent de ce qui ressemblait à un énorme buisson pour être pris en charge, lui par trois des Irlandais de d'Arcy, elle par deux de ses chambrières qui avaient patienté en contant fleurette avec la crème de la garde celtique de d'Arcy.

En moins de dix minutes, elle était à nouveau présentable et aux côtés de son époux dans le Phaéton.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils réintégraient la parade qui revenait de Lambton pour ramener les nouveaux mariés à Pemberley.

Tous les soldats étaient au courant de ce qui s'était passé mais pas un ne piperait le moindre mot à quiconque.

Ils avaient promis, ils tiendraient leurs promesses.

Les deux chambrières suffiraient bien pour que les exploits des époux Darcy soient connus très rapidement.

* * *

La troupe rejoignit le parc de Pemberley où outre les invités de la famille, les gens des Darcy, les habitants des hameaux des environs, les citoyens de Lambton et les hommes des deux régiments de d'Arcy étaient conviés à la fête donnée en l'honneur du mariage du châtelain et de son cousin.

La cohabitation fut, au début, un peu difficile, mais rapidement, sous l'influence de la bière et d'autres boissons plus alcoolisées, les réticences disparurent et les diverses couches d'invités ne tardèrent pas à se mélanger.

La famille Bennet, qui mariait ses deux aînées dans deux mariages qui ne pouvaient que passer pour intéressants, était, bien évidemment, au centre de l'évènement. Lydia, prise dans le tourbillon d'un évènement mondain comme elle n'en savait jamais connu, en vint même à oublier la petite pointe de dépit qu'elle avait ressentie lorsque, arrivant à Pemberley, elle avait constaté que sa place était désormais occupée auprès de Kittie par la sœur de Darcy.

L'arrivée du général Fitzwilliam, de son adjoint, le colonel Mayfayr et de Wickham ainsi que de quelques hommes d'escorte amena une pointe de suspense qui dura jusqu'à l'arrivée, fort tardive, des deux couples et des deux régiments. L'arrivée de Mayfayr eut aussi pour résultat de mettre un terme définitif à la mauvaise humeur de Lydia.

Darcy fut rapidement récupéré par le général Fitzwilliam et après une petite dizaine de minutes de conversation et une lettre passée du Général à Darcy, ce dernier fut d'une remarquable politesse envers Wickham qui retrouva très vite ses couleurs et toutes ses audaces.

Lydia ayant jeté son dévolu sur Mayfayr qui ne fit pas de gros efforts pour lui échapper, il se rabattit sur les diverses invitées de Pemberley qui étaient arrivées dans les bagages de monsieur Bennet et de ses filles.

Après deux heures de déplacements, de conversations et de courbettes, les deux couples se retrouvèrent par hasard ensembles au buffet.

D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent que le temps était venu de s'éclipser.

Les deux hommes se saluèrent et récupérèrent leurs épouses respectives pour les entraîner avec eux.

* * *

Le regard de Jane croisa une dernière fois celui de sa sœur et elle y lut toute la satisfaction d'une femme ayant franchi une étape décisive de sa vie. Une étape qu'elle avait attendue et qu'elle ne regrettait pas une seconde d'avoir passée.

Elles se sourirent et leurs yeux se promirent toutes les confidences du monde.

Demain serait un autre jour et demain, elles se retrouveraient pour parler.

Parler d'elles, parler de leurs époux et parler de leur avenir.

Elles avaient tant de choses à se dire…


End file.
